Circles & Cycles
by fr0stedFLAKES
Summary: Marinette had no idea her life would turn upside down from a simple trip to the bookshop. After unleashing a powerful being and Kwamis from an ancient book, she finds herself struggling as she adjusts to the lack of normalcy in her life. Will she be able to work together with her new partner & release him from the curse placed upon him? Had fate dealt its cards in the right place?
1. Commencement

"Alya, I'll be fine." Marinette voiced into her cell phone as she hastened her pace.

"You know you shouldn't walk around at this time of night," her friend replied on the other end of the phone, "it's dangerous."

Marinette tried not to roll her eyes at the young woman, feeling that she was being excessive with her worry. "It's two in the morning," she corrected, "and I'm perfectly fine. I just need to grab this book and then I'll be on my way home. I literally live right around the corner from here."

Yes, it was two in the morning, but that was nothing but a time for Marinette. She was used to staying up late, and tonight was no exception to her routine. There was no going around getting to the bookshop at this time of night due to procrastination on her part.

"Why couldn't you just get it in the morning?" Her friend asked wearily.

"It _is_ morning," Marinette reminded her. She smiled as she stared at the old wooden doors of the bookshop. With a loud creak, she pulled on the brass handles as hard as she could until it opened wide enough for her to squeeze through before slamming shut.

As soon as she was inside the cold building, she dug in her bag for her flash light before turning it on. Just from standing by the doorway, she could see all that the book shop had to offer. From her position at the door way she could see each of the six book shelves and the desk on the side where people used to sit. It was a fairly small bookshop that had been run down for years. It was just common knowledge to anyone in the area that they could go into the shop, take any book that caught their interest, and then return it whenever they pleased. Though it was common law, there were always a few thieves in the bunch that would take the writings of Edgar Allen Poe or Shakespeare to keep rather than borrow.

"You know what I mean. I'm not hanging up until you're in your house safe and sound. Matter of fact I can't wait that long, I'll have a heart attack before then. Once I'm done painting my nails, I'm heading there."

At that, Marinette rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why the red-haired beauty had even bothered to call in the first place, they'd only talked about a handful of times and it struck her as odd for her to call so early in the morning.

"Did Nino tell you to call me?" She asked as she admired the books in front of her.

Nino, a longtime friend of Marinette's, had introduced his lovely girlfriend to her about a good month ago when she had moved into his place. Alya, a fiery spirited aspiring journalist, had moved to the area to be closer to her boyfriend and to complete the rest of her college career in town. She stood at 5'6 with a slender glass like body figure, looking like the models Marinette dressed. With light hazel eyes and naturally faded red wavy hair to match, she captured the hearts of nearly any man that interacted with her.

Wanting his girlfriend to be friends with his best friend, Nino had introduced them the first day Alya had come to town. Marinette had to admit, she thought they were a beautiful couple and that Alya was truly a beautiful and righteous person, though she was still trying to get a feel for her. Out of the three times they had hung out, Marinette had enjoyed each and every time and could see a very good friendship blossoming between them. Hell, she already felt that her and Alya were closer than many of her other female friends.

Despite the closeness, they had never talked much on the phone previously. Only ever texts exchanged here and there every day and meetings in person.

On the other end, Alya finished off the last nail she had been painting during their conversation before putting it under the UV light, "Well...yea, you wouldn't listen to him and unfortunately for him, he couldn't go with you to make sure you were safe," she replied as she thought of her boyfriend, who was currently in another part of Europe finishing off a school assignment. He had called once Marinette had told him where she was headed and asked Alya to kindly talk with her while he finished his assignment with his group.

"I didn't tell him where I was going so that he could worry," she mumbled as she ran her hand over a few spines of the books. A smile graced her features as soot and dust coated the tips of her fingers.

"Telling a worry wart that you're going out alone at this time to an abandoned library-"

"Bookshop," Marinette corrected.

"Whatever. Abandoned place where they have books or whatever you please to call it nearly made him pop a blood vessel. He practically had a conniption fit trying to tell me about it."

Was her goal to kill her dearest of friends? No. She simply had an assignment that she had skimped out on doing until the day it was due. It wasn't her fault that time seemed to escape her during the week. Between other fashion assignments, the latest video games coming out, and trying to catch up on sleep, the assignment slipped her mind.

She shrugged her shoulders as if the young lady could see it on the other end, "What can I say? I like a little adventure."

Marinette turned her flashlight on a few books and began searching for the book she needed. She did have to admit most people would be creeped out by such a place, but she enjoyed every aspect of it. Aside from the dust, dirt, and eeriness of the place, Marinette found it to be a very calming location to study. Though she hadn't been in a few months, this was the only place where escaping the busy city life of Paris was truly possible since it was practically hidden away in the woods not too far from her apartment complex. It was by chance and a sense of exploration that she had even come across this place when she had first moved in.

"Please hurry. I just finished my nails, I'm about to head over there now."

"Alya, you really don't-"

Her friend shook her head on the other end before saying, "Mari, I'm coming. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Marinette picked out one of the books and began flipping through it. She knew it wasn't the fashion book she was looking for, but it had an interesting design along the spine. _Wow, it's absolutely beautiful._ She thought as she looked through it. Nothing but poems littered the withered pages. _I'll definitely take this back to read when I get more free time._

As she fingered through another book, a creak behind her echoed throughout the book store. She jerked her head in the direction of the sound with a swiftness. Slowly waving the light in that general direction with squinted eyes, she mumbled into the phone, "I think...someone's in here with me….Hello!" She hollered, hoping to get a response from said person.

No response.

"Marinette, get the hell out of there." Alya said as she shrugged on her coat, "I'm not about to start running there just to find your corpse." After checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she locked the door to her apartment.

Marinette began walking to where she had heard the noise, "No, I need this book," she heard scurrying around the bookcase and picked up her steps to follow. As she rounded the book case, what she had been looking for ran past her causing her to scream and fall backwards with a thump.

"Marinette!" Alya screamed.

Marinette let out a sigh as she rubbed her now sore bottom, "Calm down, a rat on steroids just made a dash for me. Not a big deal," she was by no means afraid of a rat, though it had surprised her greatly.

Alya grabbed her now throbbing chest. "That's it, I'm running over there. I can't take another scare like that."

"Sorry," Marinette said with a chuckle as she stood.

"Sorry…. doesn't cut it, young lady. Can't you just…. stand outside…. until I get there?" Alya asked through her pants from running.

"No can do, I'm sure the book is in this aisle. By the time you get here, I'll probably already have the book," Marinette put her phone on speaker and set it down on a bookshelf near her, "You're on speaker."

Alya muttered a string of cuss words, "What is with you and needing to feel an impending sense of doom?"

Marinette picked out a book that was the same color as the book she was looking for, but put it back when she discovered it was a book about frogs. With a huff, she began her search again. "The feeling I get is just so exhilarating, I simply can't avoid it."

"That's not funny, I'm fifteen minutes away and so much can happen in that time."

Marinette walked back to her phone with a pout. "I don't want to hear it from you, Miss I'll -Do-Anything-To-Get-A-Good-Report."

"It's my job, and even so I know my limitations. I only go within my capabilities," Alya said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well…" Marinette didn't have much of an argument for that. Alya was right, she never went too far for a story. Between her track team record, her eloquent writing, and excessive knowledge on technology, she was a great journalist in the making. Before she could make up a reply her attention was drawn to the far back of the small building.

More so than a noise was a small feeling of cold, like a gust of wind. She looked to the very front of the building where the windows were. Despite the cracks and breaks in the windows, the wind wasn't coming from there.

"What are you doing? Why is it so quiet?" Alya asked.

"Hold on," Marinette muttered. She began walking to the direction the wind was blowing from. It was just around the corner at the bookshelf she was previously near.

It struck her as odd that she was just now hearing the wind in the old building. _Maybe it's my imagination..._ But with silence lingering in the air, there was certainly a gust of wind that wasn't coming from the window.

"Marinette, what are you-"

"Shhhh," she whispered, trying to locate the noise, "I hear something."

"No, no, no, no, no. Marinette, stay where you are. I'm almost there."

Marinette let that be the last thing said between them as she walked closer to the sound. With perked ears, she listened intently to the sounds around her. A shiver ran down her spine as the wind crept closer and the sound grew louder. Focusing only on the resonance, every other noise was tuned out.

At the very end of the bookcase in the middle aisle, she pressed her index finger to the spine of the book she thought it was coming from. In an instant, she snapped her hand back, surprised by the coldness the book held. It was notably a different temperature from the room she stood in.

"I found where the noise was coming from!" She shouted back so that Alya would know she was okay.

"Why does your voice sound so far away?" Alya asked, "Come near the phone."

"I'll be there in one second," she said as she reached for the book once more, prepared for the coldness that would come with it.

Once her fingers had latched onto the back of the book, she pulled it out with ease and looked at the cover. She ran her fingers over the raised letters engraved on the front of the blood red book. Marinette couldn't understand anything written on the cover, but was fascinated by the beauty of it all.

"What is this? Russian?..." She questioned. She knew she had seen writing like this before, but she couldn't remember where exactly she had seen it from.

As she opened the book a small gust of wind flew out, blowing her hair behind her. She nearly dropped the book, surprised by the sudden wind that had caused her to close her eyes. As the wind died down, she blinked down at the pages. It was coated in the same raised black writing on the cover.

 _What does any of this mean?_

She began fingering though more pages, completely captivated by the mystery held in the words. Despite not being able to read the terms, she wanted to take the book home to study it.

 _Wait_

The words were still in the same cryptic letters, but she was slowly beginning to make out what it read. As if translating it, she stared carefully and began reading aloud.

"Un….." Marinette mumbled, trying to understand the code. "Unleash?"

As if a light flickered, Marinette understood the sentence.

"Unleash The Darkness From Which It Came."

The book began to glow before black light shot from the book in whips. As one whipped at her face, Marinette dropped the book while falling to the floor from the force of it. The galaxy colored whips elongated and flew all throughout the bookshop, knocking over bookshelves and causing books to fly all around her.

Marinette began to crawl away in fear but screamed as one of the whips latched onto her ankle. It burned as if heat was being emitted from the black matter. Everything was happening too fast for her to comprehend that the book had actually grabbed her. She tried kicking her leg and flailing it about, that only caused it to tighten its grip.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as her leg burned from the pressure. She could hear Alya screaming for her on the phone, begging to know what was happening and yelling that she'd be there soon. She felt like her leg was being ripped off as she dug her nails into the wood floorboards to get away.

 _Is this how I'm going to die?_

She turned from her position facing the door only to see a black hand was grabbing her, much to her horror. Another blood curdling scream escaped her lips as she tried to kick her leg once more. Rather than something trying to grab her and drag her down, it was someone. The whip had formed into a midnight black hand grabbing her tightly.

Pictures of her friends and family danced before her eyes as she thought of nothing but her death. This was it. She was going to get dragged into the book and die a lonely death.

Marinette clawed her way to a raised floorboard before latching onto it. She felt a second-hand grab onto her other leg with much more force than before, yanking her a few inches backwards and away from the floorboard she had previously held. She watched in sheer dismay as a head surfaced from the book. Green eyes with the intent to kill stared back as claws dug into her skin drawing blood in the process. She could barely make out what was happening between hundreds of black whips flailing about and the body slowly making its way out of the book.

Marinette tried another kick directly towards the face, causing it to loosen its grip slightly. Seeing the small chance as an opportunity to crawl away, Marinette took it. She scurried a few inches away as quickly as possible from the whips and body that had pulled her. She shielded her eyes in an attempt to see what was happening as the dark whips flew around her. The black body was halfway out of the book and was still clawing its way out.

It wasn't until Marinette had looked closer that she realized it wasn't trying to drag her into the book.

"It's looking for a way out," she breathed out as she watched it grab onto anything and everything. They locked eyes once more as Marinette stared. Kill was written all over the green irises. It was in that moment that she knew she needed to close the book and keep that thing from escaping.

She searched frantically for anything that could help her get close enough to the book to close it, but nothing near her was long enough. With a gulp, she attempted to stand while using a bookcase to her right as leverage. Her legs buckled below her from the pain, causing her to fall back to the ground.

 _In about two seconds, if I don't do something that thing is going to kill me._

Her mind raced as she went through the few options she had.

 _I need to get that book._

With that last thought, she used all of her strength to hoist herself up, propel herself forward, and charge at the book. With newfound vigor, she dove for it.

But it was too late.

The black mass flipped out of the way as Marinette crashed into the shelf behind her, causing few books that hadn't fallen to fall around them. With the body completely out of the book, more black whips flared as different colored lights burst out before dying black again. She reached both hands out for the book and managed to grasp the front and back board of the writing, though no matter how much strength she tried to use, she couldn't shut it.

Marinette screamed as she felt one of the beams practically pierce her body, the pain only intensified as more beams broke out from the book she held. The black light burned red as it broke through her.

In an instant, the light died down and Marinette completely crumbled to the floor, the book collapsing next to her. It was too dark for her to see anything seeing as the light had stopped and she had a now broken flashlight. Not knowing if the other being was still in the bookshop, Marinette kept quiet and as still as she could.

She didn't move until five minutes passed and she was sure that she was alone. She couldn't bring herself to stand, but mustered the strength to crawl out of the book shop. Once she was outside and a few feet away from the shop she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and laid on her back. Letting the book fall from her hands, she tried to make sense of all that had happened.

 _What just happened?_ She found herself repeating in her head multiple times. Absolutely nothing made sense. The more she thought about it, the more jumbled and confused she became.

"Marinette!" Marinette didn't need to look in the direction of the voice to know it was Alya, her gaze lingered on the sky above her, the sky she never thought she'd see again after tonight.

A frantic Alya ran to Marinette and collapsed beside her. Alya leaned Marinette's body on her own in an attempt to support her seeing as she couldn't sit up on her own.

The reality of everything began to set in and tears poured down Marinette's face.

 _I could've lost my life._

"Are you okay? Oh my god you're bleeding," Alya said as she examined Marinette's face.

Marinette raised a soft hand to her cheek and cringed as she brushed against the cut. _This is where that whip of black light hit me in the face._

Alya tried to help Marinette stand, "Come on, let's get you home."

Marinette simply shook her head as she looked at her ankles. The whips that had once grabbed her left third degree burns, baring the white meat that was once her flesh and a pool of blood in its presence. There was no chance of her standing at this point, it was much too painful.

Alya drew a hand to her mouth as she looked at her friend's ankles covered in blood, "What happened to you?"

Marinette was wondering the exact same thing.

 _What happened to me?_


	2. Capricious

Marinette watched as Alya poured sweet hot chocolate into her mug before handing it to her.

"Merci beaucoup," Marinette said as she took the warm mug happily. She brought the drink to her nose before taking a whiff of the soft chocolate scent, "Are you leaving soon?"

Alya nodded as she sat next to her on the couch with her very own cup. "Yup, Nino will be here soon to check in on you."

It had been like this for the last three days, ever since the incident at the bookshop. Nino and Alya had come to her apartment everyday to help her move around and to keep her company. The burns she suffered from that night left it hard for her to walk without the assistance of crutches to aid her.

She brought her wrapped ankles up onto the couch, "I really do appreciate everything you guys are doing for me. I'm sorry that i'm such a burden."

Alya waved her hand dismissively as she replied, "Don't even worry about it, girl. We're just glad you're okay."

"As am I," she vocalized.

"But what happened that night?" Alya asked carefully.

Marinette refused to talk about it, mainly because she wasn't sure how to explain it without sounding crazy. She had tried to explain it to Alya the night it happened, but it came out in a complete jumbled mess that didn't even make sense to her own ears.

After Alya had found Marinette that night, they had gone back to her apartment. Alya had tried to call the police, but Marinette stopped her, knowing that they'd just classify it as a joke. She hadn't even bothered going to a hospital in fear that they'd ask too many questions that she honestly wouldn't be able to answer without being deemed insane. Alya had called Nino right away and he caught the first flight back to France after hearing the news.

"I told you already. I opened a book and then wind and black light poured out and then something flipped out of the book," she summarized with furrowed eyebrows, "It doesn't matter. To me it was all just a bad dream that's over now…..almost..."

Ever since that night she had been plagued by nightmares. Waking up in cold sweats, heart beating fast, and tears in her eyes were nothing new. Every night she would relive being dragged down into the book and seeing those alluring green eyes that wanted to hurt her. Only this time, she was actually sentenced to a death by being completely engulfed by the book.

Out of all of her twenty-one years of living, that was the closest she had ever come to a near death experience. She looked to her room where the book that had nearly gotten her killed lay on her night stand. She hadn't touched it since she put it there, afraid that something else might pop out of the book.

"Did you hear what I asked?"

Marinette was abruptly shaken from her thoughts as Alya waved a hand in front of her face, "Sorry, can you repeat that?" She asked as she turned back to her friend.

"I said that maybe it's worth going back to check out."

Marinette shook her head profusely, "Hell no. You weren't there so you don't know how scary it was. Whatever that thing was wasn't good and definitely tried to hurt me," she said as she shook involuntarily, "I don't ever want to experience that again."

Alya put a comforting arm around Marinette as she pulled her close. While she had her own suspicions, Alya couldn't believe in something as drastic as what Marinette was saying. Black magic and people coming out of books simply didn't make sense. She believed that Marinette had tripped, knowing just how clumsy the young lady could be, and had hit her head quite hard causing the out of world like experience. It didn't explain the burns, but Alya was still trying to piece everything together.

"Sorry, I know it was scary for you; I shouldn't have said that."

 **Knock Knock Knock Knock**

Both girls drew their attention to the direction of the front door.

"I've got it, it must be Nino." Alya set her mug on the glass coffee table as she stood to open the door.

Marinette watched Alya before staring at the liquid in her cup. Despite what she had said to the sweet red head, the idea of going back to the broken down bookshop had crossed her mind hundreds of times-if not thousands. She couldn't tell what it was, but something was drawing her back. The only problem was taking Alya with her.

 _It's too dangerous to take her with me._

She'd never endanger her friends life like that.

 **xXx**

A good week had passed before Marinette could walk without crutches on each arm. Though it was slow, healing had been making it's way to her. She was finally able to get to her internship and catch up on work that had piled up.

"Again, I am extremely sorry that this assignment is late," Marinette apologized as she handed her supervisor, Nathalie Sancouer, the sketches and essay, "I promise this won't happen again."

The blue eyed woman took the papers and patted Marinette's shoulder gently. "We are just happy that you are able to come back to us, there is absolutely nothing to apologize for. Try to be more careful when playing with fire."

Marinette smiled as she nodded her head. Her excuse was that while cooking she dropped a pan of grease that splattered on the floor, burning her legs in the process. Though it wasn't the best of lies, it bought her a few days off of her internship to heal.

"Thank you! Please look forward to my future work."

They exchanged goodbyes before Marinette began heading for the exit of the building. Once she was passed the sliding doors and outside in the cold fall air, she turned back to look at the building she worked at.

Glass glared back at her with the Agreste label printed in platinum cursive at the highest point of the building. Marinette had started her internship there the second day she had graduated from high school. She was lucky enough to enter a contest in France, and blessed to have been among the top three finalist. Though she came in second place, Gabriel Agreste, one of the top famous designers and top fashion connoisseurs in France noticed her work and asked her to intern at his company. Not one to shy away from an opportunity, Marinette packed her bags and bid her parents adieu. Three years had passed since she began her internship and she couldn't be happier with the experience given.

Living in the heart of France had been a dream come true for her. Her internship paid for her apartment, gave her a salary, and permitted her to travel to different countries when need be. Her love for life grew when she began at the internship, and she lived each day happily. It was only a bonus when her best friend, Nino, began attending university in Paris to study music. Keeping close contact with her friends and family was extremely important to her, so having Nino practically go with her to live her dream was like taking a little piece of home with her.

Their hometown where her parent's bakery resided was a measly forty-five minute drive away from Paris, much to Marinette's relief. She tended to visit her parents a few times a month at their bakery, but she hadn't been as of late due to work piling up.

 _I should probably send mama an email later today._

Ever since that night at the book shop, she hadn't had a cellphone to contact her parents with. Marinette had never been very tech-savy. She didn't care much for a phone, so she didn't mind talking through emails. It was just of matter of finding wifi for her lap top so that she could contact them. The feeling was somewhat refreshing to take things slow and not have the distracting contraption around.

She began taking her time walking to a cafe not too far from her.

 _Berthillon_

Her all time favorite cafe. Marinette had been going there since her first day in Paris after hearing word about how great the desserts were. It nearly reminded her of the bakery her parents ran in her hometown.

On its wooden exterior, in pure gold letters the name of the cafe was printed. Marinette stepped into the cafe and was hit with the smell of sweet vanilla. Tables were scattered around the quaint room. Mosaic and renaissance paintings decorated the wall as well as a glass case full of globes. In the very front were all sorts of gelatos, chocolates, and desserts for customers to choose from.

"Ah, Marinette!" A soft voice rang as she entered the cafe.

It was only a mere few seconds before Marinette felt small arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a warm hug. She hugged back just as tightly with a cheery smile before saying, "My sweet Rose."

Marinette met little Rose Lavillant when she began going to her cafe. They had become good friends over the past three years, she was happy to say that Rose was the kindest and most sweet-hearted person she had ever met.

Rose had recently cut her blonde shoulder length hair into a short pixie cut that framed her face perfectly. Her periwinkle eyes shone with innocence that most twenty one year olds had lost by then. Standing at only five feet, she tended to wear heels to add a little height, though it didn't add much.

"It's been too long."

She pulled back and examined Marinette, "Juleka told me about your accident, I am happy you're back on your feet so soon. I was going to come visit you."

Marinette had been introduced to Juleka, Rose's best friend, through the sweet young lady herself. She was one of Gabriel's model's and was slowly making a name for herself in the industry. Ever since their introduction, Marinette had always asked Juleka to model her clothing.

Marinette chuckled nervously. _Word spreads fast_. "I'm perfectly fine, just a little bruised," she replied as she lightly tapped the bandage on her cheek.

"Here, come come. I'll go prepare your favorites, on the house," she said as she lead Marinette to an open chair near a window in the front of the shop. She giggled softly, "just sit and relax."

"Thank you," Marinette replied as she took a seat.

She waited until she had her favorite chai latte and muffin in front of her before really relaxing.

 _Now I can get down to business._

She opened her purse and pulled out the worn leather book. It looked like any other regular book. A cover, back, and title just like every other. She eyed it carefully.

 _If I open it here and some crazy voodoo magic stuff happens, at least other people can witness it._

Marinette slowly grabbed the cover, already feeling herself break out in a sweat. Squeezing her eyes closed tightly, she flipped the cover open.

"What are you doing?"

Marinette squeaked as she turned to her left and saw Rose right next to her, "Nothing," Marinette looked down at the book.

No wind or black masses poured out, she was safe.

"I was just checking to see if you needed anything else," Rose glanced at the book with curiosity dancing in her eyes, "Wow, let me know if that book is interesting, I'm always looking for a new read," she said with a wink before retreating back to the counter as a new customer walked in.

Marinette gave a sigh of relief as she looked at the front page. More of the odd writing was scattered on the pages. _I know I've seen this somewhere…._

She grabbed her mac laptop from out of her bag and began google searching different languages. Nothing looked exactly like the stiff and blocky writing in front of her. As she flipped through the pages, she made a few new discoveries. She found that only seven pages had writing on it, while the rest of the pages were blank aside from one page that had been ripped out.

 _That's odd._

She turned to the page where the words she had spoken at the bookshop were written. They were still there, but rather than being in pure black and being slightly raised like braille, the letters were a faded grey and were completely pressed into the page. Saving that to the back of her mind, she began searching for any information on the scripture in front of her.

After a good hour of searching, frustration found it's way to Marinette and had managed to get her worked up.

How hard can it be to find one damn language?

Marinette was nearly ready to give up when a notification jingle rang, signaling that an email had been received.

"Ah, from papa," she mumbled as she read the contents of the message. It was just asking how she was and about things in her area.

 **I'm well. I've already ordered a new phone...-**

She turned a wary eye to the book. Marinette wanted nothing more than to tell her father about her adventure from the other day, but she never wanted to cause her parents to worry unnecessarily. She hadn't told them she had been hurt or that she had even gone out that day. For all they knew, her daily routine had been repeated and nothing had changed in her life.

Marinette knew that if she had told them, they would've closed down the bakery and gone to take care of her over a few measly scratches. Being an only child under Sabine's and Tom's parental love meant excessive worry when it wasn't always warranted. Ever since she was younger, she could always remember her parents showering her in nothing but their love, attention, and affection; there had never been a moment when they hadn't.

"Ever since I was younger," she whispered.

She gasped as realization dawned on her.

 _I know where this is from!_

She quickly minimized the email screen and brought up a tab on google before typing in what she believed was the key to figuring out the language.

"Yes!" She shouted as she did a mini victory dance, not ashamed to look like a fool in front of the customers that were scattered around her.

Low and behold, in front of her was the very language she had been stressed about finding.

"I'll have to thank papa later."

As a child, Marinette had always been a fan of any book given to her. More so than picture books, she began reading chapter books at a very young age. Her father would take her to get two new books each week until she was able to get them by herself. Her curiosity had always been perked in areas that separated from reality. Magic, mermaids, daring lands with witches and knights were always her favorite. One of the many books her father and her would read together would be Lewis Caroll's work, Alice in Wonderland. Alice in Wonderland was a favorite that she could read thousands of times over and never grow tired of it.

She had read all sorts of renditions and altered versions of the type, one including Alice's Adventures Underground. Written in Lewis Caroll's very own alphabet, the book was a huge seller. Marinette never learned the nyctographic symbols by heart, though she had tried to transcribe the book as she read it when she was younger.

Sure enough, the letters on her laptop's screen were the exact letters in the book.

 _Hmmm...but...this was written in the 1800's...Does this mean this book is 200 years old?_

She closed her laptop and grabbed the book. Now that one mystery was unlocked, it was time to answer another question.

 _Why was the book in that book shop?_

As of the moment, Marinette was sure about one thing.

 _I have to go back._

 **xXx**

Marinette trudged through the mud with a grudge.

 _It just had to rain today._

The rain had stopped hours ago, but it left sludge and mud in its wake. Marinette looked at her sperrys, the tips were covered in mud from the woods wet soil. She would've worn her other boots fit for the rain, but the skin around her ankles was still tender as the flesh tried to heal.

 _I can clean these with ease, it's not a big deal. In hindsight, I probably should've changed my outfit._

After arriving home from the cafe that night, she took a shower and changed into a long sleeve grey shirt coordinated with a black skirt and shorts underneath. Leg warmers were around her ankles in an attempt to add some protection to her sore skin with a pair of old beat up sperrys that she had worn since high school. Coordinated with a warm green coat with cream fur on the inside, she left her house to go to the bookshop.

It wasn't long before she was in front of the shops wooden doors.

 _What am I even trying to find here?_

All she really needed was to figure out how to decode the letters, which she had done. The rest should come easy at this point, there was virtually no point in going back. Despite that, she still felt the tug and yearning of wanting- no, _needing_ to go back to where everything had taken place.

Flashbacks of what happened played through out her head a few times before she shook the thought.

"There's no chickening out now," she whispered as she took out her flashlight and taser.

She was more than prepared in case anyone decided to jump out at her. With a quick prayer she pushed open the door and slid in before flashing her new flashlight all around her. Nothing but scattered books, a fallen book shelf and dust were around her. Marinette picked up an old Harry Potter book that was on the floor and looked at it with sad eyes.

"I feel bad for destroying this place the last time I was here," she set the book in the crevice between two other books on a shelf.

Marinette weaved in and out of the book shelves, and found that she was there alone. She relaxed her shoulders and let her guard down as she finished scanning the room. The midnight blue haired young girl sat on the floor, careful to mind her skirt, and began fingering through a few books in the aisle where she had found the book.

She looked down at her grey bag on her shoulder, the very book that caused her trouble was settled away in her bag. None of the books had anything to do with the book currently in her possession. Just random books about random things in this particular location.

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed as she grabbed one book that was laying next to her.

It was the book she had been looking for that contained a timeline on fashion. Though she was able to complete the assignment without the book, she was slightly agitated to see it after all of the work she had put into finding the informative little item. She tossed it to the side with a sigh. Whatever she had expected to find here, was nothing but a waste of time.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come…"

Deciding the night was a bust, she put her taser back in her bag. What had she expected? All of her problems arose from the book she currently had thrown in her bag, the bookshop was just unfortunate to hold it in its possession.

Before Marinette could stand a book fell from the shelf across from her. She grabbed the book before looking to the direction she believed it fell from.

 _Where did this book fall from?_

The shelf where she thought the book had fallen from was completely empty, the whole shelf had been bare when she had walked in.

 _There couldn't be…._

She held her breath as she slowly shined the flashlight at the shelf across from her. As the light edged its way up Marinette could feel herself shaking. Despite scanning the area when she had come in, she had completely neglected the thought of something being on top of the high book shelves, where height failed to help her see.

As soon as the light hit the top of the shelf, green eyes glimmered before a body pounced down. Marinette screamed as she rolled out of the way, the flashlight skitting out of her reach leaving her unable to obtain it. She quickly scampered to grab it and shone it all around her frantically.

 _I have to get out of here_.

She stood and grabbed her bag as she began running to the front.

 _Taser, taser, taser._ Her mind raced as she dug through her bag. This was the only time she hated having a vastless bag. Before she could find it, she was shoved to the side with extreme force into a book case, her bag falling in the process. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as her back practically broke into a shelf behind her and her body crumbled to the floor.

With a groan, she grasped the flashlight with both hands and shined it in front of her. Not but ten feet in front of her stood a man in all of his naked glory glowering at her. Marinette would've covered her eyes in sheer embarrassment had she not been scared of dying at the moment.

 _He's the guy from before._

The same vivid green eyes glared down at her, the eyes that had been so intent on killing her before. It wasn't until then that she had a moment to focus on him. Aside from the nakedness, his features were strong with a sharp jaw line, thin nose, and tussled blonde hair to match. He looked like some kind of beast from a wilderness magazine with his defensive pose making him look intimidating.

The man in front of her flexed his hands slowly. She hadn't realized she had been staring in fear like a deer caught in headlights until her focus was drawn to her bag by his feet. There was no chance she could retrieve her bag without him getting to her first.

With teeth bared he let out a low growl, causing Marinette to cower in fear. She had never been in a fight, let alone a life or death brawl. She only knew that one of them wasn't going to make it out alive, and she would do anything she had to do to keep it from being her.

Before she could think he pounced, leaping directly for her throat. She quickly ducked out of the way, causing him to crash right into the shelf behind her. Seeing that he was temporarily down, she made a mad dash for her taser, leaving her flashlight behind. By the time she had fished it out of her bag, he was picking himself up and preparing to attack.

Marinette examined the small device and mumbled a string of cusses under her breath. She regretted not letting her father teach her how to use it before. She had no idea where the power button was or how to keep from tasing both him and her for that matter. Now, with the flashlight in a fixed position on the floor, she could only see bits and pieces of him, though his eyes seemed to glow through the darkness.

To her surprise, he just stood there in a position signaling he was ready to attack, but never moving to do so. Nothing but their breathless pants filled the air, building tension. Who would move first?

Marinette's eyes searched frantically for something- _anything._ Luckily, that last move landed her near the door. If she pushed hard enough, she could make it out and then run and call for help. Her eyes darted back to him.

 _Why is he just standing there?_

And that's when she saw it.

His lips moved ever so slightly and parted in the smallest of ways as he whispered a single word.

"Cataclysm."

Marinette watched in terror as his hand began to glow and dark matter began to foam and bubble in his palm. He pressed his palm to the beam of the building with grace. As soon as Marinette saw the wood began to become brittle and withered, she held her bag tight and threw herself out the door. Her body rolled away from the building into the mud and mulch on the ground.

She could only watch in pure horror as the building went up in flames. Her hair feathered behind her as the flames blew it back. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost her life a second time in that building.

 _He's probably still around._

She tried to pick herself up, completely feeling the weight of being pushed and beaten around as she stood. Once she was completely up, she began running. Marinette hadn't made it but three steps before she was tackled from behind. Her body skidded into the mud, completely running her face into the dirt.

She screamed as her perpetrator straddled her and flipped her around. All in one movement, he secured his hands around her neck and tightened his grip. Gasps escaped her lips as she clawed and tried everything to regain the air that was quickly escaping her lungs.

Blue eyes clashed with green as he increased his hold on her petite neck.

 _This is how I'm going to die._

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to scratch his hands. Nothing worked, his hold wouldn't break. Her eyes drifted to her bag that was a few feet in front of her, there was no chance in hell she would be able to reach it. No one knew where she was, no one was going to save her. Reality set in as she felt her vision slipping.

This was really how she'd die. Under the weight of a naked man that was set out on killing her. Who would find her body? Her parents would be devastated. Their only child dead, in a forest, alone with no one to hear her cries.

He began slamming her head into the ground repeatedly.

 _I'm sorry mamma, pappa._

Her last wish was that her parents wouldn't take her death so hard.

Before she could pass out, he began convulsing on top of her. She tried to focus on the man sitting on her only to find his eyes rolled to the back of his head. In an instant she felt the pressure around her neck subside and his grip slacken before completely releasing. His body fell down on her, covering her in the process. She let out a yelp as she pushed his heavy body off of her.

Marinette began gasping for air as she sat up. Even with the air being smoky from the fire in front of her, it was greatly appreciated. She grabbed her throat but quickly removed her hand as the small pressure from her fingertips caused pain to soar throughout her neck.

What happened?

Her eyes focused on someone holding the taser that had been out of her reach. An old man hunched over with age smiled down at her as he offered her a helping hand.

Marinette looked at the body next to her. He seemed lifeless as he lay unmoving. She questioned whether he was dead or not, though she didn't care much at all considering what had just transpired between them.

"I think this belongs to you," he gently placed her bag in her hands, the bag that contained the book, and looked down at the man on the floor. He placed a blanket over him to cover his body before carefully tossing him over his shoulder. Marinette watched stunned that the old man had such strength, "You both need to come with me."

* * *

See you next week babes ;)


	3. Chat

Marinette found herself lying in bed that night with one thought boggling her mind.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **xXx**

 **Thirteen Hours Earlier**

Marinette sat with her hands folded in her lap while carefully eyeing the tea placed in front of her.

"Drink up, the taste may be bitter, but it will help you regain some strength."

Her eyes darted from the brownish drink in front of her to the man clad in a Hawaiian shirt as he entered the room. He placed a small jar with red cream in it next to her before taking a seat across from her. She tried to read the label on the jar, but found that her Chinese was failing her at the moment

Marinette took her time looking around the location they were at. It surprised her how much she had noticed since arriving at the parlor. The location she was currently in was a massage shop located fairly close to her apartment. Out of all of the times she had passed it, she had never bothered to go inside for lack of needing a massage throughout her years spent in Paris.

Marinette's eyes slowly traveled to the left of the building before spanning to the right as she looked everything over. A few posters with traditional writing and some plants added a dash of color to the fairly mundane place. Candles, incenses, and book cases were thrown in random locations in Marinette's opinion as well. Other than a few other things, the giant cream-colored pillow that they were currently sitting on was the last of the decorations she noted.

Her eyes drifted to the naked man lying unconscious not too far from her. Upon arriving at the massage parlor, the old man had tied ropes around the boy's hands and feet, taking away the nervousness Marinette had vocalized.

She had followed him from the woods mainly for the fact that he seemed rather calm about the whole situation. It's not every day you find a young girl being choked to death and find the need to tase someone, but he had kept his composure throughout the whole thing. Even the walk to the shop was filled with light jokes and calming words from him, though Marinette had only returned his light banter with silence.

She scooted away from him, not trusting the bonds on his wrists to restrain him. Her eyes were drawn to small movement underneath the blanket that covered him.

 _What the-_

She was slightly disgusted at what she thought was moving in front of him until a limp tail swiveled out from underneath the blue fabric that shielded the young man.

 _A tail and ears...Just what is he?_

"I believe we should wait until he wakes before we discuss what has happened," the older man said as he took a sip of his green tea, "try not to worry too much, he won't harm you."

Marinette looked at him as if he had lost his mind. After nearly being choked to death just twenty minutes ago, he had no place to tell her not to be scared at the moment. Had he gone mad? She had every right to fear for her life at this point.

"With all due respect, sir-"

"Master Fu, if you will," he interjected. "And you?"

"Marinette. Umm...Master Fu," Marinette began, "what exactly is going on? Is he a mad experiment you conducted gone wrong or something?"

They must've known each other, she couldn't understand how he could be so calm given the circumstances. How else could she explain his attitude towards everything?

"Him?" He asked as he pointed a thumb at the unconscious lad. At Marinette's nod, he began to chuckle, "I haven't seen him a day in my life."

It wasn't funny in the slightest. Knowing that he was a complete stranger made matters even scarier.

"But, how-

He cut her off once more, "Patience is a virtue. Let's wait until our friend wakes up before we continue talking."

 _Friend my ass_. She thought as she took a sip of the tea he had given her. Her face crinkled at the sour taste, it was like she took a gulp of vinegar. She tried to keep down her gag reflex as she set the cup to the side of her, definitely not planning to drink any more than she already had.

It wasn't until hours later that the boy stirred and then blinked awake. Marinette had a good mind to leave at this point. She had been in and out of sleep during that time, and wanted nothing more than to go home, shower, and forget everything that had happened.

As sleep left his body, the first person his eyes landed on was the young woman giving him a weary look. A growl seeped from his lips as he attempted moving his arms, only to find them constrained behind him. Marinette looked at Master Fu before moving closer to the man, not wanting to risk being attacked again.

"Now, that everyone is awake, shall we start answering questions?"

Marinette had been ready to ask questions. Without hesitation she eagerly asked, "What is going on? Who is he? Who are you? Why are we here? How do you know what's going on? Why-"

"One at a time please," he said with a warm smile before turning to the man on the floor. "You must be uncomfortable, let me untie those for you."

"No!" Marinette interjected. It was official, this man had lost his marbles. It was debatable whether he had been sane to begin with. "He'll kill us both." She stated as if it were obvious.

Master Fu simply went and began untying the poor boy. "He won't, he's a good person."

"More beast than person, he tried to kill me," she spat with venom. "If you untie him, I'm leaving." She said as she motioned to stand. There really was nothing keeping her there at the moment. Nothing but curiosity and that was nowhere near enough for her to willingly stay and potentially be killed.

Ignoring her complaints, he untied the ropes on the young boy's wrists and let them fall to the floor.

"He has just as many questions as you, I'm sure killing us won't answer them," he said with ease as he began untying the rope binding his feet. "I tied him up for your relief, but what does it look like if he awakes just to find himself bound like the beast you named him to be?"

At that Marinette was silent. She tried to be empathetic towards the man, though it was hard considering what had just transpired between them. After being tased and tied up, she could only see them as being viewed as enemies in his eyes. That certainly didn't ease her worries.

She turned her eyes back on him before quickly turning around with a squeak as he tried to get up, not minding the blanket that had previously been around him.

"Cover yourself in the presence of a young girl." Master Fu slightly reprimanded. Marinette kept her body turned away from the young man as she heard him rustle with the cloth behind her back. "He's covered now, you can turn around."

She slowly turned around before looking at the boy. The blanket was wrapped tightly around his waist, covering his nether regions. Surprise etched onto her features as a red sheen coated his cheeks.

 _Why isn't he attacking us?_

To her, he looked as nothing more but a boy awaiting punishment. Where was the killer that had attacked her hours ago?

Seeing that it was fine to continue their discussion, Master Fu attempted once more to answer any questions.

"Do you have questions?" Eyes old with age peered into the young boy's. In response, the boy turned his head and looked to the floor. "Well let me begin if that's the case, please let me finish speaking before you ask any more questions." He spoke, mainly to Marinette. "Let me start by saying that we were not the ones that trapped you in the book, you were merely released under her hands."

Marinette's eyes lingered on the boy with the cat like features. Why was he acting shy now? And why hadn't he bothered killing them yet? It nearly bothered her that he hadn't made a move.

Their eyes locked for a split second, causing Marinette to squirm under his scrutiny before turning back to Master Fu.

He cleared his throat, ready to begin the rather extensive explanation, "You," he pointed to Marinette, "And you," he said before pointing at the young lad, "have gotten yourself into a load of trouble."

"What?" Marinette questioned, "What did I do?"

"You not only opened a very powerful book, but you allowed great things to escape from it." Master Fu looked at the Louis Vuitton bag that lay next to her.

She followed his gaze and put a protective hand on the bag that held the burgundy book. "What does the book have to do with everything?"

"Everything." Marinette began to pull the book out of her bag but stopped as she heard a low growl arise from the man near her. "Fear nothing child, the book is harmless at this point. For now, we will keep it covered."

Watching the cat eared man carefully she closed the latch on her bag. "I don't get it. Rays of light shot from it, he popped out, and then ever since then it's been a pretty basic book."

Master Fu shook his head before saying, "Those weren't beams of light as you have so nicely worded it. What color were they?"

"Well…. dark when he was trying to get out, and then multiple colors, before turning red."

He nodded his head as he listened. "At first, that was dark magic seeping out, most likely backed up since he was stored in the book. Afterwards you unleashed some very powerful beings."

 _Like demons?_ She thought nervously. _That would explain that one._ Another look was thrown at the demon...cat….thing next to her. What the hell was he?

"Kwamis. Quantic kami's, as in God. What they do is amplify your magical abilities and allow you to do things that you otherwise are not capable of. Each person in this room possesses one."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "I don't have a errr...thing with me. And I don't know a single thing about magic, I only have the book. Heck, I don't even think I believe in magic-I guess I didn't up until now at least."

With a shake of his head, Master Fu held up his right arm, "This band around my wrist is what is used to contain my Kwami." A flat jade stone bound by a small leather rope held the band tight to his wrist.

"Used to?" Marinette questioned.

"I have had no need for his powers. He is currently resting in the backroom, extremely tired from having to put out the fire alone."

"But I don't have any jewelry and neither does he," Marinette said with a tilt of her head. Kwami's were God's in jewelry or had she missed something? "I'm sorry, but I don't really understand."

"Let me explain in a way you can understand. My Kwami can he held inside this bracelet, though I choose to let him roam freely. Yours," he said as he looked between the two younger beings, "are inside of you." From the moment he met the two, he could feel the intense energy that rolled off of them in waves, only a Kwami could produce such power. It didn't take rocket science to see what had happened.

"What?" Marinette looked down at her hands. She didn't feel like anything or anyone was inside of her. "When did this happen?"

"Think back."

She tried to remember everything that had happened during the thirty minutes she had been at the book shop that fateful night. Walking into the bookshop. Looking through books. Opening the book. The wind and everything breaking out. The boy clawing his way out. The beams-

A light gasp escaped her lips. Thinking back to when the rays of light poured out of the book. The one red whip that tore through her chest, the one that had hurt her like all seven hells...was a Kwami entering her body?

"But I…..I didn't even see anything. It was just that one light that hurt so much," she looked at the man that hadn't said a word. "And what about him?" At the slight acknowledgement, he looked up before turning away.

"Men don't tend to have ears or a tail similar to a cat. His case is a bit different." Master Fu let a slight sigh escape his lips. "As the guardian of all, my Kwami gives me the ability to retain the knowledge of each of the previous owners. It is not my place to tell his story, though I will admit I have little to no knowledge on the subject." Under his gaze, the boy looked down as his fingers that gripped the blanket tightly. Marinette noticed the white of his knuckles as the blood drained from his fingers. "It appears that the Kwami that had disappeared has been infused with you. In history, we only speak of the Kwami that has been gone throughout time since the 16th century, most information on it is fragile and just theory. No more than speculation due to the lack of knowledge spread. There may be a spell in the book that can release him from the curse that has hold on him."

 _Is he an accident?_ Marinette could let a breath of relief out at not being infused with a Kwami like him. Looking at him up close, he didn't seem to be comfortable in his own body. The way he fidgeted and the way his tail swerved uneasily said it all. Then again, numerous factors could be making him uncomfortable aside from his own skin. Being in an unfamiliar time period from the sounds of it, being in a room with complete strangers, being naked, etcetera.

"Wait, the writing in that book. It's of Lewis Caroll's writings. There's no way that book is from the 16th century, when Lewis Caroll lived in the 19th century."

"After all you've seen, you still question these things?" Master Fu asked with a chuckle. "The book exceeds its time. May I?" He asked as he motioned to the book. Marinette placed the old book in his hands. "Have you noticed any changes in the book?" He flipped through the pages, turning the book back towards her.

A low grumble boiled in the silent man's chest, drawing their attention in his direction. Sensing the uneasy feeling from him, Marinette began to feel uneasy as her heart beat against her chest. Not just from the fact that the growl was slightly intimidating, but the uncomfortable feeling came off in strong waves that brought slight tension to the room. The feeling was nearly suffocating her.

Master Fu handed the book back, trying to keep them both at ease. She quickly put it in her bag.

"The only new thing I noticed were that the words I spoke at the bookshop are now grey."

"If you've noticed changes in the book, who's to say that the words don't change themselves to different languages or such?" Master Fu was satisfied by her lack of an answer as realization set in. "That being said, that book is more important than you will ever know. It is important that you, as its owner, protect it."

Marinette quickly shook her head. "Wait, wait, wait. This isn't my book," she exclaimed. "I just found it at the book shop. I want nothing to do with it." She finished with a low whisper.

Despite seeking out more information by going back to the place where she found the book, she honestly wanted nothing to do with it at this point. Nothing made sense. And after nearly being killed for the second time she could easily say she had had her fair share of excitement for a life time and was done.

"And yet you have everything to do with it." He took a sip of his now lukewarm tea before turning serious eyes on the girl. "You've unleashed six Kwamis into this world and it's your job to recollect them."

"Six?" Marinette questioned. "That's so many. There's no way that I….How?...I-"

"I currently have Wayyz and have always had him, so he is not counted as one that has been in the book. Four are scattered after departing from the book. And the other two-"

"Are in me and him." Marinette ended.

She had done it. If she wouldn't have opened the book, none of this would've been happening to her.

As Marinette let the idea fester in her head, Master Fu continued. "It is important that you find and collect the other four Kwamis before they fall into the wrong hands. Only you can read the book with the intent necessary." Seeing that Marinette was about to interrupt him, he gently held up a hand, asking her to let him finish. "Kwamis are very powerful and dangerous when not in the right possession. Not everyone can hold a Kwami, there are always few that can though. Most importantly, not everyone can read the book and effectively cast a spell as you can. You two must work together in order to collect the Kwamis. It may be dangerous and fighting may happen, but I think with proper training combat will not be a problem."

"As for you my friend," he continued, drawing the kitten eared man's attention. "It must be difficult for you right now. In order for you to regain normalcy, the Kwami and you must not be fused together. Only she can help you. With her abilities and yours combined, you two may be able to do this."

"No." Marinette mumbled before standing up. "I didn't ask for any of this. I understand that I opened the book, but by no means did I know what that thing was capable of." Just hearing everything that the old man was saying was enough to have her shaking in fear.

"Marinette, you-"

"No!" She reinforced. "I can't do this." She thought about her family, her friends, her career- everything would be put on hold for this. "I'm twenty-one years old just trying to establish my life and make my family proud. I don't have time to go around chasing Kwamis and trying to save the world or do any of this." She refuted.

All of it sounded dangerous, much too hazardous for her comfort zone. She was finally in a stable position in her life and she'd be damned if she let something like this ruin it. Hell, she was still trying to understand how anything like this was even possible. Nothing was logical, nothing rang reason.

"But you're the only one who can do this."

"No I'm not. You have a Kwami, you can find them. Besides, you know so much more than I do about any of this. It was just a coincidence that this happened."

Master Fu shook his head, "I may have knowledge, but I am still not what I used to be when I was younger. Aside from that, nothing is truly a coincidence. Fate and destiny play a hand at everything that happens, just as it has with you. Only you could've opened that book and released him. And now only you can save him."

"Him?" At hearing the boy mentioned she felt a tinge of hatred. "The beast that nearly tried to kill me, you really expect me to help him? Two times. He tried to take my life and I won't let him get the chance a third time."

"Marinette, I understand that things may seem confusing now, but everything will fall into place. While you are not obligated to help, you are responsible for unleashing the Kwamis and in turn should capture them. He was also released under your control, whether it be by your jurisdiction or not, by your hand he was set free."

Marinette wanted nothing more than to find fault in what he was saying, but failed to find any. The fact that she had opened the book and unintentionally let all hell break lose made everything fall onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I'm sure you guys will find someone else that can help you." She said dejectedly. She took the book out of her bag and placed it next to Master Fu. "I'm not capable of doing something like this, I truly am sorry."

As Marinette stood to leave, she felt an overwhelming sensation of self-doubt. She had strived for normalcy her whole life, why were things changing now?

She began to walk towards the front door, but hadn't made it even three steps before she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to find the boy that had once tried to hurt her looking up at her.

Throughout this ordeal he had stayed completely quiet, never bothering to utter a word. The look he gave her made her blood run cold. A look of pure sadness graced his features. Vibrant green eyes were wide and glazed over with distraught as his eyebrows knitted together. His mouth parted to speak before closing quickly, words failing him in the moment.

He didn't need to say anything at all, Marinette completely understood.

Guilt began to wash over her as she put herself in his position. Apparently, he was from a completely different time period, laying naked on the floor with complete strangers around him. Not only was he with strangers, but he was with strangers that had tased and tied him up. On top of that, he's hearing that the girl that wanted nothing to do with him or the book was his only hope at finding answers. And here she was ready to walk out on him without a second glance back.

Not only naked, scared, and afraid, but desperate to at least return human again. Marinette returned his gaze with a look of sadness of her own. She honestly believed she wasn't capable of helping him, let alone anyone- yet he looked willing to bet his life on anything to find answers.

 _He tried to kill me, but….he must be just as confused as I am._

Thinking back to her first time in this country, she had been just as scared. Before her parents officially married, Marinette lived in China for the first seven years of her life, only ever allowed to visit her father in France a few times each year. Relocating to a completely different country, not speaking a lick of French, and being as introverted as she was as a child made the first years there difficult and nerve racking. She was lucky to have people kind enough to help her and a family to teach her, but the boy had nothing. No family, no friends, no home, not even clothes to put on himself.

Marinette took a deep breath with a sigh. "I really am sorry that I can't help you, I honestly don't think I'm capable of doing anything." She gently took his hand off of her wrist and placed it at his side. "But I am willing to try to learn. A lot of people are going to get hurt if we don't do something, right?" She asked as she turned to Master Fu.

It had already been over a week and a few days since she had opened the book, who knows what could have happened to the other Kwamis. What if someone with bad intentions already had it? More importantly, what could happen to civilians if it fell into the wrong hands? Those thoughts geared her next words.

"I can't guarantee I'll be of any help, but I can at least try. And," she turned to the man next to her, "maybe we can work something out."

Master Fu clapped his hands. "I had a feeling you'd come around, rather quickly if I must say. What does your schedule tend to consist of?"

"My schedule?" Marinette questioned. "I intern at a fashion company three days out of the week, other than that it's normally just designing at home or spending time with friends."

"Perfect, as stated before it will be dangerous with the two of you searching for Kwamis. An altercation can happen at any time if someone that has hold of a Kwami does not want to let you have it. It is necessary to train and build up your strength. Will you come into this facility on Saturdays?"

Marinette nodded her head, "Of course." Despite her words, she was still extremely apprehensive about the whole thing. Could she really reclaim all of the lost Kwamis? Could she help this young man? "I can come here in the mornings if you have time."

"Training can start before I open the shop. The last thing we should go over today is arrangements." Master Fu turned to the lad and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're in good hands now. I do ask that you have faith in your partner, and vice versa. Unity and working together will not only make life easier on both of you, but will strengthen your power."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "You two have the most powerful Kwamis residing in your bodies. They work together to create balance as yin and yang do each other. You with the power of destruction," he turned to Marinette next with a smile, "And you, the power to create. Learning more about each other on the inside and out can only strengthen the bond between you two. That being said, I believe that you two should reside in the same home."

"Eh?" Marinette turned to the cat eared man to see the reaction he had, but his gaze remained on the floor, completely unfazed by the idea of living together. Marinette was completely put off by the suggestion of living with him, the thought had never even crossed her mind and seemed a bit ridiculous. She could see where Master Fu was coming from on a logical ground, but at the same time it would be a completely different thing to change her living habits. She'd never lived with another man besides her father. Just thinking about living with the naked man made her nervous.

"I won't force this, but I do think it's best." He said as he awaited Marinette's response.

"Ummm…" _Way to put me on the spot._ "It should be fine. I only have one bedroom, but the couch in my living room is rather big…."

"Great, I won't overload you two with much more information at this point." He flipped his left wrist over and checked his watch. "The shop opens in one hour and I do have some things I need to prepare. I'll leave you two to get acquainted with each other throughout the rest of the day." The old man stood and stretched, hoping to lose some of the stress that had worked its way into his shoulders over the last few hours. "I'll get you some clothes."

With that said, Master Fu left the room, leaving the two alone for the first time since he had met them at the book shop. Marinette eyed him carefully. He had yet to say anything on the subject and she was somewhat bothered by it. He had to have some opinion on everything that was happening, he couldn't just let them control what he would do like a puppet. The fact that not only her life, but his life had officially changed so drastically had to have affected him in some way. She was about one step from having a conniption fit if anything else happened today.

"Do you have anything to say about any of this?" She asked, mildly surprised that she had voiced what had been on her mind.

He turned to her, looking her up and down before looking back at the ground. "I'll do what I have to do." He let that be the last thing said between the two as he waited for the clothes.

Marinette wasn't sure if she should consider it good that he'd 'do what he had to do'. Regarding his personal situation or helping her capture the Kwamis? Does that mean he would throw her under the bus if push came to shove? She regretted asking as she felt nervousness set in tenfold.

Slight silence passed between them before he spoke once more. "Calm down, I can feel you getting nervous." His tone was slightly agitated.

If that was his way of easing her worries, he had a poor way of doing it. Marinette tried her best not to over think what he said as she twiddled her thumbs. If he hadn't harmed her yet, knock on wood, she could only trust that they were on the same page for not hurting each other anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity, Master Fu walked in with a few clothes before directing the blanket clad boy as to where he could change.

"Be patient with him, just like you he has many things to learn. If not, much more," Master Fu said as he picked up their forgotten cups of tea.

Marinette sighed before muttering, "I'll keep that in mind."

It wasn't long before the boy stepped out in a basic white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hugged him like joggers. A beanie covered the ears atop his head, though his ears would move in the smallest of ways every now and then. He looked like any regular human at this point, minus the vibrant cat eyes, though those could pass as contacts.

"Now, I only have a pair of house slippers that may fit you by the front door, I apologize." Master Fu handed him a coat. "Hopefully this will keep you warm on the walk back home. You two should both take this time to understand each other." He began walking them back to the front door. "If you have any questions, please ask me. Any other wise, I will see you both on Saturday."

As Marinette watched him put on the slippers, she really felt bad for him. _I'll have to get him more clothes later._

He really had nothing except the clothes on his back at this point. How could she not feel something like pity towards him even after what he had done?

The walk back to her apartment was uneventful and very quiet. He trailed behind her with his hands in his pockets at a fair distance. Anyone that they passed on the street wouldn't have assumed they were walking together with the distance they kept between each other.

Marinette would look over her shoulder every now and then to make sure he was still following in tow. She was fine with the silence that was between them, but she felt like the tension that was laced with it was slightly unsettling.

Once at the front of the entrance, she turned back to him with an attempt at a lopsided smile. "This is your new home."

He only gave a glance as a sign of acknowledgement before turning his eyes back to her, indicating that he was just ready to go inside. She gave a slight nervous laugh as she led him the rest of the way to her apartment.

Fingering through all of her keys, she found the pink tipped key before inserting it in the door.

"There isn't very much here, but I hope you like it," Marinette said as she began taking off her shoes at the front entrance. "There's the kitchen, the dining room, the bedroom, and the bathroom." She said as she pointed out each room.

It wasn't until she saw her reflection in the mirror in the dining room that she realized how disgusting she looked. She was still covered in the mud that he had smashed her body into and her elbow length hair was in complete disarray.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Umm," she looked him up and down. He definitely needed a shower if she did, though he did look much more put together than her at the moment. "You can take a shower after me. I'll be quick. Just relax in the meantime."

He had been standing next to the couch ever since entering her home. Now that it was his home as well, the nervousness of being a good hostess was settling in. If he was relaxed and comfortable in her home it would make her feel a bit more at ease.

She quickly walked to her room and grabbed a few clothes before heading to the bathroom. Marinette sighed in content as she peeled her clothes off of her skin and stepped into the hot shower.

 _I can't believe I walked around town looking like that._

Dirt that had caked up on her fell to the shower floor before washing down the drain in clumps. As she cleansed herself, she took time to think about the trouble she had gotten herself into. All in a matter of hours, her life had changed. She now had the side job of collecting Kwamis, which she still didn't completely understand, and a new housemate. Can't forget the fact that she also had the job of defusing him from his Kwami. Had things changed for the better or for worse?

She had thought her life was going perfectly and now her life had done a complete 180.

 _Am I even capable of doing this?_

She'd never been good at finding Waldo, she was a complete klutz, and she had no idea what she was doing. Only disaster could come out of this.

 _But…_

She looked towards the door. If she was the only one that could read the book, meaning she was his only chance at getting the Kwamis out of their bodies, she'd have to suck it up and just give it her all. If they were going to work together, they'd have to work something out.

At first look he was a killer, but now he just seemed like a self-conscious little boy.

 _I guess if I were in his position, I'd probably sit pretty and quiet and do what I was told if it meant that things could go back to the way they were before. Whatever 'before' was._ She thought as she grabbed her shampoo. _He had come out with the Kwami already on him, but mine flew into me. So why was his already in his body?_

He was a question in itself. Where had he come from? Why was he placed in the book? Who had placed him in the book? Why was the Kwami infused with him? They'd have to have a very long talk when she came out.

After finishing her shower, she examined her body. He had really done a number on her. The bruises that littered her body were incredible, she had never seen so many on herself at once. None of them hurt very much, aside from the purple bruise that was spreading on her back, but she knew she'd be feeling all of it later.

 _I'll have to wear a turtleneck or scarves for the next few weeks._ She thought as she touched her neck gently. His hands had left quite the mark on her neck. She knew that if she thought about it too much she'd feel anger brew in her stomach which was the last thing she needed, so she turned her back to the mirror and continued dressing. Trying to ignore the marks on her skin, Mariantte put on a pair of shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see the boy laying in a cat like position huddled on the floor. Marinette would've found it funny had it not looked very uncomfortable and quite pitiful.

"Uhhh…..Why are you on the floor?" She questioned.

His eyes opened slowly before he sat up and stretched, "I was tired, so I thought it'd be wise to take a nap," he said as if it were obvious.

"The couch is right there." Even though her couch was pure white and he had dirt on him, she would've preferred him on the couch rather than the wood floor.

"Sorry, you kept calling me a beast, I just thought you'd treat me like one. Beast sleep on the floor, do they not?"

Marinette was taken aback by his words. She was temporarily stunned into silence before she could think of a reply. She sat on the couch and looked at him with soft eyes. "Yes, I did call you a beast. You tried to kill me, twice," she reminded him, "I said it out of anger and frustration, but at the same time that didn't give me a right to call you out of your name. So, for that I really do apologize."

Had he really been offended by what she had said? She felt like she could've called him much worse at that point in time, but guilt definitely settled in her stomach. She had been in the shower for at least thirty minutes trying to get as clean as possible, so he was left out there for quite a while in that uncomfortable position.

He gave no indication of accepting her apology, so Marinette continued.

"Listen, it's important that we work together, so I'm putting my foot forward just as you should do with me. Let's start over, what's your name?"

He sucked his teeth, "It doesn't matter, just call me whatever you want." Before Marinette could comment on his snarky attitude, he cut her off. "I'm serious, call me anything you want."

She let a sigh escape her lips. Why was he being so difficult? _What to call him?_

Marinette eyed him up and down. What exactly did he look like? A Klaus? Joel? Ked?

Her eyes landed on his removed beanie before they drifted to the ears atop his head. "Okay, Chat."

It was a given since he had cat ears and a tail to match. His lack of response signaled that he was fine with his new name.

"Ummm, as for sleeping arrangements. I think every two weeks we can switch out using the bed. I'll get it for these two weeks, and you can take the couch, then we'll switch."

Marinette had no problem sleeping on the couch every now and then. It's what she had been doing throughout her years there just for the main fact that the couch was extremely comfortable, maybe even more so than the bed. She was sure even he'd like it after he got used to it.

"There's food in the fridge," she continued, trying to spark at least some sort of conversation, "and I'll get some blankets for you as well. I don't have any male clothes here, so after you take a shower, you'll have to put the same clothes back on for now….I'll go get the water started for you." She said before excusing herself from the room.

As she prepared the shower for him, she felt herself tense at the thought of him. His lack of response was not making things any easier on her and it was sort of riling her up.

She grabbed a towel and a few washcloths for him before setting it on the counter.

 _I guess I can't expect him to break down all of his barriers in such a short amount of time._

She walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of him, offering him a hand to help him up. "Your shower is ready.

He stood without a single glance to her and began walking towards the bathroom. Marinette tried to brush off his rudeness, but even she was beginning to feel agitated.

He stopped before entering the bathroom, with his back turned towards her as he spoke, "let's get one thing straight, I don't trust you and I never will."

She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff as she walked closer to him. Though his back was still turned towards her, she replied with the same amount of seriousness he gave her. "And let me get one thing straight with you. Trust is earned, not given. Just as you have to earn my trust, I know I have to earn yours. The only difference is that I'm willing to give you mine, I won't force it though."

As a reply, he simply walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Marinette let her thousandth sigh of the day escape from her lips before she walked to her room. She put two pillows and five blankets out for him to arrange how he pleased before going to the kitchen. She grabbed a few snacks and drinks to keep her fed for the rest of the day before laying out a few snacks for him on the living room table.

Despite it only being 11am, Marinette felt exhaustion and fatigue take hold of her body. The rest of the day was spent in her room sleeping and waking up every now and then to think about a few things.

 **xXx**

Before she knew it, it was going on 12 in the morning. After not leaving her room for the whole day, she felt that emptying her bladder would do her some good. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed out.

On her way to the bathroom across from her room, she looked at the young man on the couch. He was completely knocked out, blankets scattered everywhere with a leg hanging off the couch.

 _He must be just as tired as I am._ It looked like he was sleeping well though, which brought a small smile to her lips.

 _Just who are you, Chat?_

* * *

 _Hey my brothers and sisters, I hope you're enjoying this story!  
Please review ;D_

 _Just for the record, I update EVERY Monday. I think most of my readers are from America though, so sometimes that may be on a Sunday. (I live in Japan so we're about 13-14 hours ahead)_

 _See you next week :D_


	4. Confrontation

Confrontation

"Remember this event is extremely important, we cannot stress that enough. We expect the last draft by Monday morning, and the complete design on the model of your choice presented on Friday. December 1st is right around the corner and we will accept nothing but the best. Any design that is not adequate will be dismissed without a second thought."

Marinette rushed to copy down notes that were displayed on the power point in front of her. She had been at a meeting for the better part of the morning, listening intently to each word that her supervisor spoke. As the meeting came to a close, colleagues around her began to file out of the room. With a smile, she closed her notebook and stood.

 _Only Twenty-nine more days._

Twenty-nine more days until one of her life long dreams would be accomplished.

Gabriel Agreste's Triennial Winter Fashion Show.

As a child, Marinette had always loved the idea of designing clothes and watching for the latest fashion. That being said, every time she visited France before moving to the beautiful location, she would plop herself in front of the television and watch his fashion show after coming across it by chance. It was one of the biggest fashion events in Paris, only those that had a name made for themselves were invited. Out of fifty other interns, Marinette along with four others were accepted to participate in this event. Even then, the acceptance letter didn't mean much, it only allowed them to gain entry into the event. If the higher ups believed that any garment was not up to par or wasn't to Gabriel's taste, they were automatically taken off the list as a participating designer. As of the moment, only one designer had been kicked off for a suit that Gabriel deemed unworthy and of poor taste.

Least to say, that was enough to make every other interning designer step up their game and really give it their all. It had been seven months since Marinette received the letter, and now with less than a month to go her collection was nearly complete. Out of seven complete outfits, one more garment needed to be created to coordinate with another.

They didn't normally have meetings on Saturdays, but this one had been scheduled at the last second to go over a few revisions in the program for the event.

She quickly packed her bag, putting her notebook back in before rummaging through its contents. The jar of red medicine Master Fu had given her lay at the bottom of her bag. She grabbed it and examined the inside of the jar. He had given her a pretty good amount of the medicine, but the red goo was practically gone, only a few more uses remained.

"I need to ask him for more." She mumbled as she tossed it back in her bag.

The bruises and scars on her neck had healed a bit over the days, much to her relief. She was proud to say that the bruises on her neck weren't that bad and could be covered with make up or with a buttoned up collared shirt so she didn't have to wear the dreaded turtle necks that she despised. Once all of her books were in her bag, she began leaving the building.

 _And now for the fun part of my day._ Sarcasm dripped from her thoughts.

With the meeting complete, she began heading to Master Fu's Massage Parlor for their "training" session. Marinette dreaded going if she had to be honest with herself.

 _What the hell does training even consist of?_

She was never one for physical fighting or anything of the sort. The only remotely combatable quality about her was that she was a bit flexible...barely...the only thing she could do was bend her thumb back. Other than that, she felt pretty screwed for what was to come. The last thing she wanted to do was feel any more pain than what she had been feeling the last few days. Marinette had a thought to give her new house mate a piece of her mind for throwing her around like a rag doll during their second meeting. He was lucky that Master Fu had given her that medication, it truly did wonders for relieving her of the pain.

Walking to the shop, she felt the drastic drop in temperature. As the wind slapped and nipped at her face, her thoughts ran to the cat eared man.

 _He'll need a coat with this weather._

She had bought him nine days' worth of clothes the day before, but had completely neglected to think about coats and jackets. His outfits consisted of mainly loose joggers so as to let his tail roam a bit freely without being seen, and basic t-shirts with random logos or sayings on them so that he'd be able to feel comfortable. She had even bought a few beanies for his kitten ears. Chat seemed pleased with the outfits, only muttering what Marinette believed to be a thank you before laying on the couch to resume sleeping. Days had passed, but Marinette and Chat had yet to talk or even really acknowledge each other for that matter. Marinette didn't know how to go about initiating a conversation with him and he hadn't bothered to make an attempt at talking with her. Due to the awkwardness of it all, she would leave the house for hours at a time, glad to escape the apartment. All he had done since moving in was lay on the couch, sleep, watch TV every now and then, or look out at the vastness Paris had to offer through her picture windows in the living room.

She knew they had to talk, but how do you go about talking with someone that doesn't seem interested?

It wasn't long before she arrived at the front of the shop. With a quick prayer, she walked in and was instantly hit with the smell of sandalwood, no doubt heavy incenses at work. Marinette walked to the back of the shop and sent a warm smile Master Fu's way, while giving a small wave towards Chat. Both were sitting on the giant pillow on the center with tea in front of them having what appeared to be a conversation prior to her entrance.

"Now that both of you are here, we can get started. Let me just get one last thing, " Master Fu sung as he walked to another room.

Marinette turned to Chat with a lingering look before dropping her gaze to the floor, face slightly flustered, "I-I see you made it here okay?" He stood near her in nothing but grey joggers, giving her a chance to examine his body.

 _How did I not notice that before?_

Hell, he had been naked and on top of her. Though she had been scared, she was surprised she hadn't noticed a single thing about his psychical appearance aside from the cat like features. His stomach was flat and rather toned for someone that seemed to just sleep all day. His muscles were well defined, each ab outlined and emphasized very nicely, with toned arms to match, and muscles slightly raised to make their presence known. The v-cut that trailed down his midsection was perfect and sharp. In the eyes of a designer, Marinette couldn't help but stare at him for as long as she did. Who the hell couldn't? After working with dozens of models, she had an eye for bodily detail. Just from the small look at him, she had already mentally dressed him in five outfits. His body was a canvas, and she wanted to be Van Gogh.

Before she could complete her thought of him in a navy-blue business suit he spoke, drawing her from her thoughts, "You're wearing that?" Asking and implying that her outfit was not suited for any physical activities.

Since she had to run to her internship before their training, she had decided to dress somewhat professionally today for the meeting they held. With a simple white blouse tucked into a sleek black midnight skirt paired with suspenders and a pair of black wedges to match, she had gone to the meeting. She began undoing her suspenders before dropping her skirt and taking off her blouse, revealing a pair of red sports shorts and a white racer back tank top.

Leaving her undressing as her answer, she sparked a new conversation, glad that he had finally said something after days, "...Do you know what we-"

Before Marinette could finish her question, Master Fu walked in, "Time to start!"

Marinette didn't have much time to react before a bamboo stick was thrown at her, as well as Chat. He had caught his with ease, but she had fumbled with hers before clumsily dropping it to the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but Master Fu stopped her.

"It's fine, leave it there. You'll be joining it on the floor." Marinette's questioning look earned a chuckle out of him. "For the first thirty minutes, you two will meditate. It's best to start off relaxed." He sat on the floor and waited for them to join him.

Chat sat and Marinette followed, moving the stick to the right of her.

"There are multiple ways to sit, do what leaves you feeling comfortable and in a state that you think you can hold for a duration of time. Meditation began in 1500 BCE, deriving from the Hindu's with multiple forms developed from Taoists and Buddhists." Master Fu explained as a sort of tidbit before crossing his legs. "Now sit with your back erect to the floor and with your legs crossed if that is most comfortable for you."

Marinette followed the instructions and got in the most comfortable position she could find on the floor, already feeling somewhat relaxed from simply sitting still.

"Close your eyes and let serenity in the room take hold of you for the next thirty minutes." Master Fu finished while closing his eyes.

Marinette had no problem following the steps, though she was curious as to how Chat looked while meditating. She found nostalgia in the small actions, remembering how her mother and her would sit and meditate every now and then as a bonding exercise when she was younger. Despite the relaxing activity, she felt hyper aware of the kitten tailed man next to her after some time passed. Every breath he took, every time he shifted, hell- even the slight movement of his ears was extremely noticeable at the moment.

With a small sigh, she tried to block him out. She began thinking of all sorts of things that pulled her away from her peace.

Her fashion show. What should her last design be? Would they like her design? How should she go about designing it? The Kwamis. How exactly would she capture them? Where was Master Fu's Kwami? The book. How exactly was she going to be able to read the rest of the book? Why was she the lucky owner of the book? Chat. How would she- Damn it!

She let out a small grunt as Chat had wormed his way back into her thoughts.

"Calm thoughts," Master Fu reminded.

Marinette sucked a deep breath in before exhaling and feeling her shoulders relax.

 _Time to change my train of thought._ She began thinking of everything else that made her happy, like her friends, her family, her dad's famous chocolate chip cookies, designing for fun, and much much more.

It wasn't long before Master Fu was clapping his hands softly. "Great job today, we're done."

Marinette slowly blinked before stretching. When she really got into meditating, it was the most relaxing activity in the world. As she stood, the words Master Fu said dawned on her. "We-We're done?", she questioned.

Master Fu nodded his head with a soft smile before replying, "Some of us needed more time to relax than others." At Marinette's flushed cheeks, he patted her shoulders. "This is the perfect way to start off training. You two need to meditate every other day to become in sync. Think of it as the quiet way of getting acquainted with each other. If you two are able to practice this at home, we will have no need to start with this every morning. We'll be able to go into other training to better assist you two."

Both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Unity is important amongst you two, without it you will not make it very far."

Marinette turned towards Chat with a somewhat exasperated look. It wasn't his fault that they hadn't talked, but he surely wasn't making her feel any easier about it. If she was given any sign that he was willing to meet her half way, she wouldn't mind starting a conversation, though she did give him credit for talking with her when she first arrived at the massage parlor.

"As previously stated, you work together as yin and yang to balance each other out, meaning both of you are connected internally. Feelings, emotions, and energy are a shared link between you two."

 _Connected?_ Marinette thought as she brought a hand to her chin.

Some things clicked as she took Master Fu's words into mind. Why she was so sensitive to every movement he made, how any strong emotion he felt nearly overwhelmed her as she felt the same thing, the dreadful feeling she felt when she was going to leave without helping him, and so on. _Heck, I knew I wasn't that nice._ She highly doubted she would've stayed and offered to help when Chat had grabbed her hand and given her puppy dog eyes to stay and help him. Had her emotions been intact, she probably would've skipped out the door while singing a tune to get back at him for nearly killing her. Now that their emotions were intertwined, she knew her own emotions would be out of whack. Marinette didn't like the idea of being tied to him emotionally at all. For all she knew, he could be an emotionally unstable ticking time bomb ready to explode at any given second.

"So what he feels, I can feel?" She asked, slightly nervous of his answer.

Master Fu nodded his head, "To some extent you two are able to have a greater sense of each other. That's why it's important for you two to be on the same wavelength. Don't think that it's an eye for an eye and an ear for an ear with this though. You cannot feel exactly what he is feeling, but you are at least more aware of his feelings for the most part." He took the bamboo stick from Chat and bent down to grab Marinette's. "Be sure to keep that in mind. But again, practice this in front of each other. Understanding each other inside and out is something you both can benefit from. I will see you next Saturday." He finished.

Marinette turned to Chat as she grabbed her clothes from the corner. "Shall we go?" He waited for her to put on her outfit and coat before following her back to the apartment.

Once again, the walk was quiet and a fair amount of distance was between them. Every time Marinette slowed down for him to catch up, he would slow down just as much to keep the space between them.

With a sigh, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her skirt. _What am I going to do with you?_

It was clear he didn't want to talk, but Master Fu's words played back in her head. About how they needed to be in sync. It seemed like every other thing he said was about how they had to be on the same page and to understand each other even though Chat seemed to have different plans. What exactly was his problem? She could understand his situation a bit, but he was only making things harder on himself by putting up somewhat of a wall. It was confusing. One second he'd put a foot forward and speak before snatching it back and taking three steps backwards.

 _That's it. No matter what, we'll have a conversation today._ She vowed.

After they arrived home, Marinette took a shower before allowing Chat to take his. As Marinette waited for him to come out, she sat with the book in her lap on the couch, his temporary bed for the next week. She decided the perfect conversation starter would be about the book that connected the two of them. She was sure he knew little to nothing about it since he hadn't asked any questions, so it would be great to inform him on a few things.

When she heard the shower water cut off, she felt herself grow nervous as her heart began to race. What if he turned down her attempt at a conversation? There was no way she could back down since it was necessary that they talk. She took the towel that held her wet hair and let it sit around her neck, allowing her hair to cascade down her back in loose waves. She tried to straighten herself up, though there wasn't much she could do with her simple white tank top and green cotton shorts. Even if the weather was below freezing, Marinette would always walk around in shorts in her house simply because it was comfortable for her. By the time he stepped out, Marinette had already contemplated thousands of ways he would deny her and make her feel like crap over it. She hated her negative way of thinking when it came to things like this. She knew that the worst he could say was no, but then again, she had an over active imagination that caused her to think of every bad scenario possible.

Marinette watched him as he walked into the living room. He was clad in only a pair of black joggers that were squenched up to stop at his knees. She had noticed that he rarely wore the shirts she had bought him when he stayed at home so she felt she had wasted a bit of money. Green eyes stared at the young girl, confusion etched on his face. It wasn't until then that she realized it might seem odd that she had been sitting on his bed since she hadn't sat on the couch since he had been in the apartment.

"I-Uh-," she quickly held up the book, "I was thinking we could discuss the book a bit."

He nodded his head as he sat a bit away from her on the couch, giving indication that he was listening.

She took the initiative to scoot closer since he had sat so far away from her. _I know I don't stink I just took a shower._ Marinette ran a hand over the front cover before opening the front and looking at him. "So, I just thought we could talk about it." She mentally slapped herself for repeating what she had previously said. "I mean we're partners and we have to work together so...yea."

"Did you figure out anything yet? About removing the curse from me?" He asked as he looked at the page she had turned to.

She shook her head sadly, not pleased with the look of disappointment that crossed his face. Marinette pointed at the first scripture on the page. "I haven't found out what's going on with you yet, but I thought it would be beneficial to you if you knew about the book. Everything is written in nyctographic symbols, created by Lewis Caroll himself...but umm...you don't know who he is because he was born a little after your time." Marinette struggled to think of ways to explain it to him, "all of these square letters and circles mean something. He used some kind of card template with eight holes in it to create a whole new alphabet, but that's another story for another day. The language and symbols themselves don't mean much, or at least I don't think they do."

"I can't understand it," Chat uttered as he pressed a claw to the letters.

"Don't worry too much about that. I've memorized some of the alphabet to understand, but I still have several more letters to learn," she pointed to faded symbols, "if you look here you'll see the spell that released you from the book. Unleash the darkness from which it came. It's muted gray and the letters are pressed flat into the book. That's the only spell in the book that's like that-errr I think this spell is completely useless now."

He looked at the book before questioning, "Are those not just simple words to the eye?"

"Well...yes, but before Master Fu briefly mentioned something about intent. I think using any spell means that the symbols not only have to be in raised black ink, but I have to be able to read the symbols and have the intent for the spell to work maybe? I'm still trying to figure this out. I know that when I read the spell at the bookshop, I was trying to figure out what was going on and when I saw that I could understand the symbols my curiosity grew because I needed to read what it said at that point. It doesn't really make sense and I don't know how to explain it, but-"

He cut her off, "And this? What does this say?" He pointed to scripture on the next page. "If you can understand, we can fix me."

"That's the thing, I don't understand."

Marinette felt horrible, he truly seemed desperate from the looks of it. With a sigh, she made another attempt at explaining it, "I can't understand most of the things written here. This," she pointed to the scripture he had previously pointed at, "literally translates to bbbryxxxr tuuuer hyh xex d hzqa . There is no meaning, it's just scrambled letters. My theory is that after some time the letters will either randomly start making sense to me like at the bookshop or they'll unscramble to actually read something. There's only two other spells in the book that I can say, though nothing happens. There are seven pages with spells, while the rest are blank aside from one that had been ripped out. I don't know why or what could possibly be on the ripped out-"

He cut her off once more, "Never mind the missing page," he dismissed, "it helps little if you know of but so much."

"I'm doing the best I can here." Marinette negated, trying to ignore his rather rude and abrasive tone. She understood he was hungry for answers, but she was starving just as much to understand what was happening. "What exactly are you contributing? Listen, we have to work together and I really am trying, but you have to be patient with me." She said as she closed the book.

He kept a steady gaze with his next words. "I am contributing. My job is to protect you and the book at all costs since you're my only hope on getting this thing out of me," he spat, "until we face danger there isn't much for me to do besides wait."

"Keep me safe?" She questioned. "I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own. The only danger that has come to me was from _you_ trying to kill me." She reminded him.

"You don't understand." He said as his ears slightly flattened against his head. "That book is evil, I can feel it. It's not a matter of if danger comes, it is a matter of when. And when it does, the only life that matters is your own."

His words slowly dawned on Marinette before her eyes widened with realization. "Chat, if other people can get hurt from this book, you're not saying that you would let them be put in harm's way, right?" She asked seriously.

Chat looked to the side with a rather disgruntled look. "I told you my job, other citizens are a concern I won't tamper with." He replied lowly.

Marinette stood with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at him, looked for some sign of humanity. "The whole reason I decided to do this was to protect other people, not put them in danger. How could you say you're willing to let innocent people get hurt over this? It's our job-"

"No, my job is to protect you." He repeated calmly. "Your job lies with your people and to find the remaining Kwamis- not mine. Your life is the only life I must protect until we can identify my problem."

"And what about the other innocent people that will be harmed because of us?"

"Why must I repeat it? They are not my concern." He exhausted, growing tired of an argument that hadn't even begun.

"That's inhumane!" She yelled. "It's wrong. You can't just let someone die if-"

"No one spoke of death."

"It doesn't need to be spoken to know it can happen! If these Kwamis fall into the wrong hands it can be extremely dangerous. You even said danger can come from this. My life shouldn't be the only life you protect. We can't let people get hurt. Where's your heart?"

She couldn't believe how horrible he was being. Letting other people get hurt at the expense of his selfish gain? She was stunned. For someone that needed help, she couldn't understand how he could let another civilian suffer.

"A heart has nothing to do with this. It is not a question of moral for me, I know what I have to do."

"And if it boils down to my life and a defenseless human, then what? Or even your life or my life? You can't just think of it as us against them and anyone that happens to get in the way of cross fire as a casualty."

"But can't I?" His eyes bore into her, making her squirm before he turned his head to the side, sensing her unease. "Have you not had a moment where the 'it is me or you' mentality plays its hands?" Marinette thought back to the second night they had met. When she thought he was going to kill her, and she had thought that only one of them would survive when she was trying to escape the book shop. She felt her stomach churn at his point. She wanted to argue that his was a completely different situation, but she couldn't gather a compelling point against his in the moment. "Exactly," he said, taking her silence as an answer, "the only difference is that I'm protecting you now and not just myself, be thankful."

"For what?" She caterwauled. "I refuse to work with someone as selfish as yourself. You claim you want my help- you _know_ what it feels like to depend on others. People out there," she said as she pointed outside the window, "are depending on _us_. Empathize a bit and maybe you can see just how horrible you sound right now! I won't ever thank you for protecting me knowing that you have your own motives for keeping me around. It's no wonder you ended up in the book, you probably crossed someone with that selfish attitude of yours."

Tension was thick in the room as he turned back to look at her. Sharp green eyes clashed with azul in this heated instant. He was silent for a while before standing, "Clearly I am not wanted here, I'll leave if that's the case."

"No." Marinette whispered. A part of her had felt slightly bad at touching on a sensitive topic. No one deserved to be entrapped in a book for centuries, and it certainly wasn't her place to call out his flaws. "This is your home just as much as it is mine. I'll leave, I at least have other places I can go." With that said, she hastily grabbed her faux fur sweater and hat, put on the same beat up sperrys she had left by the door, and threw the book and her keys in her bag before quickly walking out the door. She hadn't felt that angry in years, but she was feeling more angry with herself in this situation. Though she felt she was right for her confusion towards his demeanor, she surely felt a wave of shock wafting off of him after her harsh words had flown out of her mouth. Marinette never wanted to say anything mean, she just let her frustration take over in a negative way.

It was embarrassing for her, losing her temper and yelling at the boy. She tried to take in the cold air, but she still felt boiling heat inside from embarrassment and anger. The expression on his face played through her head. The instant look of shock and sadness mixed together to make her throat constrict. Despite the bad feeling, she stood by the first few points she made. How could he only save their lives? Had he any shame in saying such terrible things?

Marinette walked around town for hours on end, but the horrible feeling in her never died down. If anything, it grew after hours of thinking about it came and went.

"This is the worst." She mumbled under her breath.

Not only was she feeling the blunt from her own emotions, but she was feeling the negative emotions from him, which wasn't making her feel any better. Where did her feelings start and stop? Just how much were they connected? She wanted to talk to someone more than ever at the moment. All of her friends were out of the question, just as her parents were due to the secrecy behind everything she had been doing. That left one person out of two left to talk to, and one most likely didn't want to see her after she had yelled at him.

She sighed as she stared at where her feet had unintentionally landed her.

Marinette opened the doors in front of her and quietly peeked in as she left her shoes at the door.

 _If he's very busy, I'll just leave. He did say I was welcome to come anytime though._ She thought quickly, completely forgetting about the old man's schedule.

She knocked on the bamboo covered wooden doors and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Marinette quietly walked in, she was mildly surprised to see a customer laying down on the giant pillow in the center of the room as Master Fu massaged their neck. The man turned to look at Marinette. "My niece." Master Fu answered the questioning glance.

"I'm sorry that I'm back so soon." Marinette replied as she sat in a corner.

Master Fu answered with a swift 'you are always welcome' in Chinese before turning back to the man he was currently working on.

 _I should probably brush up on my Chinese._ She couldn't help but think as she watched Master Fu work on his customer. Marinette could understand Chinese fairly well, but speaking it and thinking in Chinese was a lost cause. Her mother rarely spoke Chinese around her ever since they had moved to France. Only ever basic phrases every now and then unless she was speaking with her relatives. It was hard to believe that Chinese had been the only language she could speak for the first part of her life, and now French was pretty much all she knew.

For the next hour, she watched Master Fu work. It was interesting to see the pressure points he hit and the techniques he used to relax the man. By the time the man left, he seemed pleased with the massage and in a very good mood.

Master Fu showed the customer to the door before walking back into the room and smiling at Marinette. She stood with a look of apology.

"Again, I apologize for coming back so soon."

Master Fu shook his head dismissively before replying, "You are always welcome here. Come when you please."

At that, Marinette felt a smile find its way to her face, he genuinely meant it and it made her feel warm inside. "Thank you, it's just that..." How was she to go about bringing up her argument with Chat?

"Is it the young man?" He questioned knowingly. Marinette nodded her head sadly. "I'll go pour us some tea." He said before walking out of the room.

Marinette sighed as she waited, she seemed to be doing a lot of sighing these days. She couldn't believe how much calmer she was now. Before she felt like her anger would never die down. It had to be a combination of the music, calm atmosphere, incenses, and from watching Master Fu due rather relaxing ministrations.

Once he returned, Marinette and Master Fu sat on the giant pillow and commenced to talking. As she explained what had transpired, she felt herself getting worked up about it again.

"How could he be so cruel? I don't understand." She concluded as she looked at Master Fu for answers, as if he could give them. "No matter how I look at it he's in the wrong." By the time she finished, she had worked herself back up into a tiff.

Master Fu listened with open ears as she explained what had occurred before her arrival at his shop. Least to say, he had expected something of the sort to come up, some sort of disagreement that is. Putting two complete strangers in the same house was bound to have its bumps, he had hoped they wouldn't have had such friction so early though; it was quite unsettling. He looked at the young girl, slightly disappointed in their arguing, but smiled none the less.

"Let me ask, what crossed your mind when you mentioned him being trapped in the book?" Master Fu asked.

She shook her head before replying, "That's the problem, nothing really did. I just kept thinking about all of the people that would get hurt if we didn't protect them. I spoke without thinking."

"Now, what do you think crossed his mind?"

"I don't know," she answered softly.

She could honestly say she had no clue what could possibly be going through his mind to cause such a selfish mentality. Who had raised him to think only of and for himself? It was borderline psychotic in her mind for someone to only think of ways to protect themselves, even though he was protecting her for his own benefit, without any regard for another human. Marinette couldn't imagine thinking along the same lines, she cared for people and their well-being much more than she cared for herself. Her mind was blown. It explained how he could choke her damn well near death without a second thought when they first met.

"Exactly my point. You have no clue as to what he was thinking or what has led to his train of thought. As you know, you two have a greater sense for each other. If you're hurt, he'll know and vice versa. How did you feel after you said that to him?"

Thinking back, she was completely in the wrong. Not once did he raise his voice or even try to change her point of view. The only thing he was guilty of was having an opinion that differed from her own. Remembering how she yelled at him, and how passive he was made her feel like the biggest jerk of all. He didn't seem to want to even start an argument, and was only trying to get information. Yelling, forcing her opinion, and even storming out- Who was really in the wrong here?

As she thought about everything that had transpired the growing feeling of wrong was consuming her.

"Horrible," she answered easily, "I honestly felt horrible after saying that. It's just that..." She tried to think of some reason to justify what she was saying, but failed. Marinette couldn't help feeling that doing the right thing was the right thing for simpler terms. Nothing she said to him was completely irrational. Helping others that can't help themselves just seemed natural to her.

"You only got a taste of what he's feeling. You and him have had over a week to adjust and acquaint each other. While I had expected things to be a bit slow, the situation is what you make of it. How much have you talked with Chat?"

"Not much." Marinette looked at her untouched drink. "This was the first time I've tried to really have a conversation with him in the house and it didn't go well." She questioned just how well any other conversation would go with him. The whole situation was frustrating in itself.

Master Fu put a comforting hand on her shoulder with a soft look. "Don't look so glum, this certainly could have been better, but it also could've been worse. This is a learning lesson for both of you, take it with appreciation and gratitude. Blessings in disguise are not a rare occurrence. Understanding each other and finding unison between you two can only serve as beneficial."

"You're right."

Marinette appreciated Master Fu's understanding and positivity towards the situation. _I need to talk to Chat_. How would she go about apologizing for her attitude towards him? She brushed a hand through her now damp hair. Hopefully he wasn't the type to hold grudges.

"It can only go up from here."

 _Better knock on wood._ She thought with a chuckle, "That's true, we'll definitely start work-"

Marinette was stopped mid-sentence as light noises were heard in another room. She turned to Master Fu, expecting him to get up and investigate the noise, but was only given a chuckle in response.

"It's Wayzz."

 _Wayzz...Why does that name ring a bell?_ Marinette let out a small squeak of joy as realization hit, "Your Kwami?"

"Yes," Master Fu replied before calling Wayzz into the room. "I'm surprised he is awake now, he normally sleeps for a while."

Before Marinette could ask more questions, she was stunned into silence by what flew through the door and was currently floating near Master Fu.

 _That...that's inside of me?_

Marinette felt sick to her stomach at that thought. She didn't know what she had expected, but that sure as sweet hell wasn't it.

Slightly hiding behind Master Fu's neck was his very own Kwami. Marinette looked at the miniature creature with analyzing eyes. Wayzz's skin tone was a soft lime green with a forest green turtle shell on the small of his back. With yellow sclera eyes to match, and green orbs in the center, he watched her carefully. He looked like a mini turtle and mouse hybrid. Kind of scary, but in an oddly fascinating and cute way.

Despite how cute the green creature was, she still couldn't bottle the thought of an actual creature living inside of her.

"Wayzz, introduce yourself to the young lady," Master Fu said as he lightly nudged him with his finger, "it's about time you meet formally."

Receiving the okay from his owner, he floated up to Marinette. She held out her left hand and let him place himself upon it.

 _He's so light._ She had thought he'd weight a bit, but he felt like nothing more than a few pens in her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, my name as Wayzz and I serve as Shang Fu's Kwami. I will be in your care and vice versa. Let's work well together."

Marinette didn't know what she was more stunned by at this point, the fact that it could talk, or the fact that its manners were so well. Hell, she had met adults that couldn't even muster a proper introduction.

She gave Wayzz a soft smile before saying, "The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Marinette, I'm in your care as well. Let's get along, okay?"

At that, he gave her his very own smile before floating and resting himself upon Master Fu's shoulder. "Wayzz and I have been together for over one hundred and sixty years."

"Over one hundred and sixty?" Marinette's eyes bulged as she sputtered at the age he had said. Just how old was he to have had a Kwami for so long?

"You'll see with time that having a Kwami alters many things within you. In my case as the guardian of all, age is a factor that has changed. I received Wayzz when I was eighteen years old and now I'm pushing one hundred eighty-six. "

"Will I live that long?" Marinette asked.

"Anything is possible. Who's to say my longevity hasn't come from eating so well?"

Marinette chuckled. "I should probably start eating more vegetables then."

They shared a laugh before Mater Fu stood, "Wayzz you must be hungry. Please keep our guest company while I prepare your meal." With that said, Wayzz floated off his shoulders as he began to head to the door.

"Thank you." Wayzz said with a tiny bow.

He quickly peeked his head back in the room. "And fret not, Marinette. Think of your Kwami as another soul living inside of you, not so much a physical form, but a manifestation of her soul is with you." Marinette let out a sigh of relief, there was one worry down. She couldn't picture a whole Kwami's body fitting inside of her. There was no way any of her organs could shift around to make room.

 _I wonder if my Kwami is like that_. She thought, they were absolutely nothing like what she had pictured. Wayzz seemed like a completely intellectual creature and was absolutely cute to boot.

"Wayzz, could you please tell me what my Kwami is like?"

With a fond smile, Wayzz's face lit up, "Tikki."

"Tikki?"

"That's her name, she's positively charming. Tikki has a way of making you feel at ease and can fill a dull room with light. With her inquisitive mind and intellectual thoughts, she's very wise and knowledgeable about many subjects. She giggles a lot and loves to see everyone happy and in good spirits, she's truly a work of art."

Marinette watched Wayzz carefully as he spoke. He spoke very highly of her, there was no doubt in her mind that feelings were felt between the two. She had to wonder if it was possible for Kwamis to even fall in love with each other in the first place.

She placed a light hand over her heart. At hearing Wayzz's kind words about her Kwami, it made her feel warm inside. Tikki sounded like a truly beautiful personality, she was sure they would get along perfectly. For the next ten minutes, Wayzz gladly told her many things about Tikki.

"Thank you for telling me about my Kwami." Marinette voiced as she stood. She had a new feeling of confidence at hearing all of the wonderful things about her Kwami. If Tikki was as amazing as Wayzz made her out to be, it was time for her to step up her game as a Kwami owner. Her first priority rested with confronting her problem with Chat and making up with him. "I think it's best if I go see Chat now."

"I will let Master Fu know that you have departed."

"Again, thank you. I will see you next time, okay?"

"Until then please take care."

Marinette gently pet his head. "I will, and you do the same, Wayzz."

As Marinette walked out, Wayzz couldn't help but think that the right choice had been made. Fate was always a funny thing and worked in mischievous ways. Though Tikki wasn't physically in the room, being near Marinette gave him a nice feeling that reminded him of her.

"What did I tell you?" Master Fu asked with a smile as he set the tea and wontons in front of him. "What did you think of her?"

"I think that she will do just fine once she gets the ropes of it. She's willing to learn and grow. That's all anyone needs to succeed."

"I couldn't agree more."

 **xXx**

Marinette hummed a tune as she walked through the town to get back to her apartment, in a matter of time she would be home and be able to make up with Chat. The town was full of hustle and bustle as people scattered around her.

"I wonder what his Kwami is like," she thought aloud. What kind of Kwami could cause so much trouble for him?

She quickly looked both ways before crossing the street. "Maybe he'll be as sweet as Tikki sounds to be? Extremely helpful and have an excessive amount of knowledge?" She chuckled at the thought. "I wonder if they'll be as cute as Wayzz too. I'm sure they-"

A sweet melody drifted through the air, temporarily distracting her from her thoughts. Marinette found herself humming the violins tune, completely captivated by the loveliness of it all.

"This is the moon represents my heart." She had nearly forgotten about the old Chinese song, but remembered the beat from hearing it as many times as she had as a child due to her mom playing it on the piano every now and then. It brought her back to her childhood days where her mom and her would tune into Chinese dramas and watch attentively. The phase didn't last long as her love for fashion and designing over shadowed it.

She stood in place and began to whisper the lyrics along to the violin as vibrato played out. Though not as well as Teresa Teng, considering the fact she had forgotten most of her Chinese and was far from a great singer, she still sung with feeling. Other people around her seemed just as into the music as she was, she noted people stopping to dance and hum along to the beat as well. The music had everyone wide eyed and with smiles plastered on their faces. Music had a funny way of putting people in good moods.

As the song died down, she resumed walking. She was in even higher spirits than before, she didn't even think that was possible.

"Mama!"

Marinette jerked her head around at a child's shriek behind her. Not too far from where she had walked, a woman lay collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Seeing the child in disarray, Marinette as well as a few other people ran up to help. As Marinette pushed her way to the front, she could hear the child screaming in full on terror. One by one, people dropped to the floor in piles. The child looked absolutely terrified as she watched the people around her. Marinette quickly wrapped her arms around the child as she looked around them. Everyone was scattered on the ground. She tried to console the screaming child as she took her into her arms and tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Mama is-is-is-," the child's eyes slowly closed as her body went slack in Marinette's arms.

"Hey!" She lightly shook the child to no avail. "She's...asleep...Everyone's sleeping." She looked around her at all of the people that appeared to be in slumber. A sigh of relief escaped her parted lips. "Then what's go-"

She felt a pulsing sensation soar throughout her body. It felt like a heartbeat that didn't match her own was beating inside of her. "It's a Kwami." She whispered.

A new tune played by the violin wafted through the air, one that was unfamiliar to her ears. Her heart began to beat fast at the sudden realization. Seeing everyone's non-moving bodies made them appear lifeless, appear dead.

"I don't know what to do." Her mind instantly raced with thoughts. She had only had one training session and they hadn't even really completed it, she wasn't cut out to fight. And if she fought, then what? And why wasn't she asleep?

"I need to get Chat. Maybe Master Fu?" Marinette would've headed back home but she was still fifteen minutes from the house, the music was coming from the opposite direction, and there was no time to waste. There was no telling if they had been lured to sleep as well, and she knew time was ticking. "I can't do this alone." She was scared out of her mind to try capturing a Kwami alone. If she messed up, people could get hurt. Who would save the day if she couldn't? She needed someone to help her do this. Alone, she couldn't do it. "If I'm alone I can't- I'm not alone...Tikki's with me." Marinette placed a hand on her heart as she tried to calm herself. "Visible or not, she's still here and is counting on me." She tried to push her negative thoughts out of her head.

"This is no time for posturing." She gently placed the girl next to her mother. "I promise, everything will be okay."

She closed her eyes and listened closely to the music. "It's coming from there." The music wafted in waves from her right.

Marinette began with a slow jog before she broke out into a full on run in that direction.

This was it.

It was time to capture her first Kwami.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying! :)

Please review (^-^)

I'll see you next Monday!


	5. Cooperation

Marinette's pants filled the air as she continued running towards the violin's soft melody.

 _Where is it?_

She felt like she had been running for hours on end and she still hadn't arrived at where the music was playing from. She slowed down before completely stopping as she hunched over in attempt to catch her breath, trying to compose herself in those few seconds. "Okay, let's think about this logically."

 _The music is playing which is causing people to sleep. I need to find the location, and discover how exactly the music is playing. And who or what is playing it. Is it a record player? A person? An-An animal? I don't know enough about what a Kwami does to even determine how to catch it._

At the moment, Marinette hated herself for not asking enough questions when given the chance. What the hell did the other Kwamis even look like? Her eyes darted back and forth nervously as seconds passed. Time was ticking much too fast for her liking. She never was good in situations, especially when time was a factor. Seeing all of the people seemingly lifeless on the floor was making her anxiety kick in and she could feel herself shaking.

"Count to ten." She mumbled to herself.

She tried to calm her labored breathing as she slowly added number upon number.

"Okay, if I wanted someone to hear my music where would I go?" She asked herself, trying to find reason on logical ground. The radio station was too far for them to broadcast there, the television station was close, but in the opposite direction, the Eiffel Tower was fairly close by though and depending on if they had speakers, they could certainly be heard from her location. Was there a concert hall nearby? "But that doesn't seem right."

Marinette looked for a sign to see what street she was on.

 _Boulavard de Grenelle_

"Isn't there a record studio around here? The..."

She stopped mid-sentence as she listened to her surroundings. At what she heard, or lack thereof, was unsettling. The music had stopped mid note, leaving nothing but silence in the air. The ground shook violently as a harsh melody began to echo around her seconds later. Marinette covered her ears as explosions sounded about. The ground rocked causing her to fall to her knees and skin them as she lost balance. She jerked her head in the direction and watched in horror as buildings in the distance crumbled.

Marinette quickly rose and ran in the direction of the explosions without a second thought.

 _This is the ending of John Adam's Violin Concerto._ She thought with haste.

The violin's high-pitched screeches matched the explosions as more buildings fell. The music was nearly deafening as she struggled to keep her mind straight.

 _Almost there._

Her heart drummed against her rib cage as she neared the booming sensations that flared up. Before she could round the corner, another wave of fast bowing on the violin broke out around her, effectively hitting a building across from her. She stopped before taking the next step as she avoided rock and debris that scattered around her. Ash flew as she covered her nose in an attempt not to inhale.

"Stop!"

Marinette's ears perked up as she heard a young woman's voice. More explosions boomed around her as the girl cried out.

 _Someone is in trouble, I need to get there quickly._

She looked across the street. Nothing but scattered debris and a few turned cars littered the street. Seeing an opportunity, she quickly made a dash for a flipped Honda Civic and peeked out from the side of it.

A young woman stood strong as she continued to play her deathly notes. Her long ombre grey hair was held back by a single black ribbon as it flew around her with each explosion. She adorned a slender white collared blouse and a black satin lapel single breasted conductors jacket paired with a music shaped tie along with a puffy black box pleated skirt. Her skin appeared to be light purple and her eyes a deep amber color as they focused on their target. Her violin was a nice galaxy metallic black with glowing purple strings that were nearly mesmerizing.

Marinette followed her eyes as she looked at where she was aiming her explosions.

 _Chat!_

He was narrowly avoiding the waves of sound as she continued to play.

"Stop!"

Marinette was surprised to hear the shrill cries coming from the girl destroying the city. She was screaming for him to stop running. Marinette peered closer at the kitten tailed man, his running was extremely fast, but she could tell that he was slightly slower than he could be.

 _Maybe he's hurt or something._

It was hard to focus on him with how fast he was jumping from side to side in avoidance of the violin's expositions. Marinette gasped as she saw why Chat wasn't moving as fast. Upon closer inspection, a young girl was cradled in his arms. In an attempt to protect her, he was shielding her from the rubble while dodging each blow.

 _I have to do something to help him._

Marinette stood, hoping to think of a plan to help him, but failed to think of anything. Things were happening too fast and she couldn't focus on anything.

 _Maybe I can use the book?_ She looked down at her bag that had the book enclosed in it before turning back to the battle. How could a book she could barely read be useful in this moment?

For a split second, she locked eyes with Chat, sparkling emerald eyes clashing with aquamarine in an attempt to convey one message.

 _Stay hidden._

Marinette couldn't move, stunned that he had told her not to come out.

"Stop!" Another baited cry with words unheeded left her mouth.

Chat's last jump landed him in front of the yellow car Marinette had stayed behind before he jumped to the side. By then, the girl had already dragged the bow over her strings and had aimed in Marinette's direction.

 _Shit._

She barely had a second to roll into an ally way before the car was blown to smithereens. Marinette cried out in pain as the blow pushed her body back, causing her to bang her shoulder against a dumpster. She wouldn't be surprised if she had broken it from the way her arm tensed at every movement afterwards. A few more explosions were heard as she tried to sit up. She cradled her arm as she tried to see just how bad the damage was. Her right arm was rendered useless.

Chat skidded into the ally way Marinette was at, just barely managing to keep his balance. Careful to mind what appeared to be a hurt arm, he grabbed her by the other shoulder and yanked her behind the dumpster with him.

"Come out and play, kitten." The girl said as she set her violin down and began scanning the area.

Not trying to mind the pain of being yanked around, she eyed Chat and the unconscious girl in his arms. Both looked battered and bruised with cuts drawn onto various parts of their bodies, but they seemed okay for the most part. He placed the child in her arms before peering out over the dumpster. The violinist appeared to be playing her harsh tunes in random directions, trying to draw him out.

"She doesn't know where we are, so we're safe for now." He said as he looked down at the girl.

"Wh-What do we do?"

Marinette could honestly say she was scared at this point. Seeing this little girl with ash and dust all over her, not moving and appearing lifeless terrified her. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid and yet people were being harmed. Now in the face of action, she was literally shaking and had no idea what she could do to fix everything. She wasn't cut out for this type of work.

"You have the book, right? Use it, it's only a matter of time before she finds out where we are." He took the initiative to grab her bag and pull the book out of it before handing it to her.

The violinist's voice piped up after another explosion had set off. "Listen to me play, hear me." She said as she searched for him.

"I-" Marinette whispered. As she looked at the pages, all of the letters seemed to blur together and nothing made sense. Under all of this pressure she was confusing the W's with T's and the X's with the A's, she couldn't comprehend any of it.

"Read!" He ushered. Now was not the time to be sitting and waiting for her to find them. In his eyes, they had less than a minute to get it together and stop playing defense.

"I can't! I can't understand it." She said as her body visibly shook. "This might say 'the...the.. yu...wu...'" Marinette said as she struggled to read.

"We don't have time for a _might_ , you need to start reading these spells and do something!"

Between the pressure of knowing their death was approaching them, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, and having him screaming at her was all too much for her to handle. Her mind blanked as she stared at the empty words on the page.

"Why doesn't anyone want to hear me? !" She screeched.

"Do something now!" He said as the girl drew closer to where they were hidden.

"I can't!"

"I'll lead her away, to the giant tower in the perimeter."

"Chat, wa-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Chat had bounded away and caught the violinist's attention.

Marinette was borderline near tears, she knew she was useless. How could she have thought she could do something to help? Her only job was to read the book and she couldn't even do that. She picked up the book and tossed it across the ally way, completely frustrated with it and herself in the moment. She had never felt so useless in her life.

"I can't do this." Marinette mumbled.

It was hard to believe she had felt so confident in herself prior to leaving Master Fu's parlor. Everyone was counting on her and she just couldn't perform up to par with what her job called for her to do.

She looked down at the young girl, her light brown curly locks were matted and her brown skin was tinted grey from all of the dirt. She couldn't imagine how many other people were injured or even dead. It was all her fault. She had let the citizens down. Even Chat, she had failed him most as his partner. Marinette had yelled at him about how he hadn't contributed anything to what they were doing, and now here he was doing everything to buy her time.

"What should I do?" She asked herself. "What would Tikki do?"

What would someone she never met do? She tried to think back to everything Wayzz had told her about Tikki; how resourceful and smart she was. Would she be disappointed to know her owner was as pathetic as they come?

More explosions sounded in the distance, drawing Marinette's attention. There were bound to be people around the Eiffel Tower at this time of day, sleeping and not knowing just how much danger they were in.

She drew her gaze down to the girl once more. They never signed up for this, to be injured without even knowing they were in harm's way. She placed a hand over her heart and begged for an answer.

"Tikki, please give me an answer. The book is not helping and people are getting hurt." She clenched her eyes shut and clasped her hands together. She needed something- _anything_.

She opened her eyes, and in that moment realized something. Marinette had hoped the book would glow with a new spell that she could read, but absolutely nothing happened. There was no magical fairy godmother to help her, there was no spell to make everything right. If she wanted something to change, she'd have to make the change herself. She took a deep breath a few times and tried to gather her thoughts.

The young girl walked to the book and picked it up before placing it in her bag. Though she was calmer than she had been previously, her mind was still racing with thoughts, much too many for her to even begin to translate the scripture in the book. Whatever her next moves would be, would be on her. She knew she needed to get to Chat as soon as possible if she was going to be of any help.

"He said he was going to the giant tower near here...Does he mean the Eiffel Tower? That's right, he's from the 16th century and the Eiffel Tower was built in the 19th century." She stood and began running in that direction. It was only a matter of time before she'd have to think of something before more people were hurt.

Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Eiffel Tower. In the short time she had, she thought about both of their assets that could help.

 _Chat is fast, much faster than I am, but the girl doesn't know I'm around. I ...I can at least contribute in a small way…somehow._ She failed to think of any way she could help aside from thinking of a plan.

As she neared the area, she could see more explosions and feel the ground shake with each one. More buildings collapsed not too far from her.

 _I hope no one was in that building._ She stopped running as a thought entered her mind. _Chat...can make buildings collapse too._

Marinette thought back to their second meeting, when Chat had made the book shop cave in on itself. The black foam that formed in his hand that had caused it to crumble. _He may be more useful than I thought._ She ran and hid behind a linden tree near the battle.

As she scanned the site, she could see Chat jumping through and around the electric cables of the Eiffel Tower. He jumped off of the iron lattice and landed non-too ceremoniously near the base of the tower. As the violinist turned her back towards Marinette's direction, she tried to catch Chat's attention by waving and jumping up and down from her position. It wasn't long before his eye caught hers and he gave a slight nod to show he had seen her. Marinette went back behind her tree and watched carefully.

"Is my music good enough now, tell me!" She screamed before playing a song unfamiliar to Marinette. Waves bounded off of the violin and towards Chat.

"He's tired," she mumbled under her breath.

His movements were much slower than before and not as on point as they had been. Chat slowly made his way to her as he avoided the explosions. In mere seconds, he rolled to where Marinette stood behind the tree.

"Sard." He cried out as he clenched his leg. While he had managed to avoid the last explosion, his foot had caught the end of the blast. Marinette examined his now bloodied leg as pure red liquid gushed out, it looked like he'd have trouble running- even walking for that matter. She quickly took off her sweater and began patting his leg with it.

"Okay, we have about two seconds before she gets here." She rushed out quickly as she patted quicker. "It might be difficult, but I need you to distract her for a few more minutes. If we can just stop her from playing her violin, I can try to talk to her or something." Marinette had only gotten as far as stopping her, she didn't know if talking would be an effective method to get her to stop, but they had to do something. "Try to do that thing you did at the book shop. Remember, you said a few words and then touched your hand to the shop's exterior and then it collapsed. I need you to do that again when she least expects it, k?" She yanked at her tank top until she ripped off a piece of the fabric before tying it around his foot. Carefully, she looked into his eyes, "I'll try to get the violin from her, just distract her so I can get close enough if you can."

Marinette knew he had to be wreathing in pain, his leg looked pretty bad. "I'm on it." He said before running out and into the open.

"Great, now what can I stop her with?" Marinette searched on the floor for anything she could use. Nothing but wreckage and fallen trees were around her. She bent down and picked up a medium sized rock. "I can either knock her out with this or knock the instrument out of her hand, I'll have to get close though." With her dominant arm down for the count, the hand she was less coordinated with was all she had.

"Stay still you damn cat!" The violinist yelled as she slammed her bow down on the strings.

Chat landed on his hurt foot and cussed in pain. He stood in place, needing a moment to catch his breath after the last blow.

"I'll make you pay for not listening." She whispered as she set her bow down to play a new tune.

There was no chance he would make it out fast enough if she began to play. "Chat!" Marinette yelled.

The violinist turned towards Marinette. "We have a new member in the audience I see."

Marinette quickly ran out of her hiding place and made a dash for the girl. She began playing a fast tune and waves bounded out towards Marinette.

Seeing the girl's attention on Marinette, Chat focused on the ground around them. "Cataclysm!" The ground rumbled about, breaking and jutting out in different ways.

"Ahh!" The violinist shrieked as she lost her footing.

Marinette threw the stone in her hand as hard as she could and hoped that it would be enough to knock the instrument out of her hand. _Please hit._

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The rock hit the violin, effectively knocking it out of her hand and splitting right through the middle of it, breaking it in the process. Waves pulsed off of the now broken instrument, sending everything flying around it.

Marinette screamed as she found herself flying backwards. It was only a matter of seconds before her body collided with the Eiffel Tower. As she flew through the air, she could feel momentum pick up, increasing the chances of her breaking something upon impact.

"Marinette!" Chat yelled as he grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her midsection before his back broke into the Eiffel Tower behind them. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she hit the bottom pillars of the tower before falling to the floor, pain overwhelming her senses. Trying to sit up, she felt an intense amount of pain around her abdomen area. Vile bubbled in her stomach as she tried to ignore the pain.

She scanned and searched for Chat trying to make sure he was okay from the impact, only to find him almost directly behind her.

"Chat," she said as she crawled towards him. "Chat!"

Blood trickled down his forehead as he lay in a messy heap. Marinette quickly got to his body, before shaking his shoulders. She couldn't believe he had jumped in the way to protect her. She tried to keep her composure, but seeing the way his body bent in unnatural ways brought tears to her eyes. She quickly jerked her head away, ready to give the violinist a piece of her mind for hurting him.

Looking around she found the place in complete disarray. Debris, fallen buildings, trees scattered around them in a mess, but most importantly a young girl, most likely around Marinette's age, lying next to the broken violin crying her eyes out.

 _She was the violinist._ Marinette noted from the similar features. Everything was finally over.

Marinette stood with a grunt before limping to the girl. The girl looked just as battered as her, brown skin covered in cuts and scrapes no doubt from the last explosion. The once black violin was now a simple wooden instrument that lay broken next to her. Marinette raised her hand, ready to slap the girl for all of the trouble she had caused.

 _If Chat is..._ She wouldn't dare finish that thought.

"I just wanted them to hear me. Why wouldn't they listen?" The girl whispered through her tears as she cradled her face in her hands. "I just wanted them to hear me. They told me they would listen." She repeated as she rocked herself.

In a sense, Marinette felt bad for the girl. She knew they had been near a record studio, Olivi Music, earlier. She figured the girl must've been told she could record there, but something happened. Whatever happened to her clearly was tragic if she felt the need to destroy the town. Marinette scanned the area for a Kwami, hoping to have at least made some gain for the afternoon, but failed to find one in the vicinity. She turned her gaze to the broken violin. A purple papillon rose from the neck of the violin and floated around. The black butterfly was decorated with glowing purple striations on its wings; it was unlike any butterfly she had ever seen.

 _What the..._

Marinette limped to her bag as quickly as possible before running back to the violin. Before the papillon could flutter away she encased it in the jar Master Fu had put her medication in and put the lid on loosely. Through the red goo that had stuck to the sides of the jar, she could see the butterfly moving around freely. She had never seen a black papillon with neon purple veins prior to now. An aura wafted off of it and put an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

She turned back to the girl. "Everything will be okay." Marinette offered before going back to Chat's side. She dropped to her knees and examined the damage that had been done to him. He was slowly coming to, but Marinette wasn't sure what to do. He was in need of immediate medical care and there was only one person that could give it to him.

"Chat, I need you to work with me." She slung her bag over her shoulder before taking his arm and wrapping it around her neck.

It was difficult considering he was barely conscious and she was injured as well, but she managed to get him to stand. About 98% of his body weight was on her though. _I need to get him to Master Fu quickly._

She wasn't sure how much time she had before citizens would come to, there was no time to waste getting to Master Fu's parlor. Practically dragging him, she began working her way towards the massage shop. As she limped through town with haste, citizens began to wake, but through the confusion of it all, people hadn't even noticed the two making their way around.

By the time she arrived at his shop, she could barely knock. Master Fu quickly opened the door and tried to help take the unconscious lad from her.

"Please take him." She whispered as she crumbled to the floor, fatigue taking hold over her body. "I can't-I can't stand anymore."

She had done it.

She could relax now, they were no longer in danger.

 **xXx**

A few hours had passed since the battle and Marinette found herself feeling horrible. Not just from the pain, but from everything she was feeling internally.

In a matter of fifteen minutes a fair amount of damage had been done. Part of the town had been destroyed, people were effectively injured (her partner being one of them), and they hadn't even found a Kwami. This was the danger Master Fu spoke of and Marinette had never expected it to be as bad as it was.

Marinette continued to stare out the windows in the shop, trying to forget what had happened in a sense. The rain drummed a sad tune outside, as if trying to wash away all that had happened. She drew her gaze to the bandages that had littered her hands. Around her chest, shoulders, and down her arms, bandages coated her skin. Though nothing was broken, she had dislocated her shoulder and had managed to sprain her ankle along with a few other minor injuries. She could care less about the pain she was feeling, there was only one person's well-being she cared about as of now.

As Master Fu walked in, Marinette tried to stand to meet him half way, but dropped to the floor from the intense amount of pain that soared through her leg. He quickly walked to help her, but she waved him away.

"How is he?" She rushed out.

Upon their arrival at the shop, Marinette had begged Master Fu to take care of Chat first before tending to her because he was in a much worse shape than her. Chat had been taken to a back room in order to be worked on, leaving her alone in the main room of the shop. It had been hours since she had dressed her wounds and was waiting to hear back from him.

"He is...better."

"I heard him screaming." Marinette grimaced as she cradled her face in her hands. It was taking everything in her not to break down into tears right now. During the second hour of her stay, Chat's screams had ripped through the air, startling her in the process. Seeing as he couldn't go to a hospital due to his current situation, Master Fu had to work in place to snap and fix anything that might have been broken.

She would have gone to check had Master Fu not asked her to stay in place despite anything she heard. "You must've had to set some bones in place. How bad was it?" Before Master Fu could even begin to sugar coat his answer, Marinette spoke once more, "Be honest about everything please."

"Three broken ribs, a broken ankle, a slight concussion, and a dislocated wrist." Master Fu cited. "He is okay though."

"How could he possibly be okay? !" Marinette voiced her concern, slightly raising her voice. _If he wouldn't have tried to break my impact, he wouldn't have been this injured._

She knew it in her heart. All of this was her fault. If she would've thought of a solution when he told her to, or if she had been able to read the book they could've solved the problem quicker and none of this would've happened. Marinette knew she wasn't capable of this type of work, now her partner was suffering for her down falls.

Master Fu tilted Marinette's head up and gave her a soft smile. "This was only your first battle, you now understand what you're up against. Do not beat yourself up."

Marinette hadn't planned to answer Master Fu, knowing he was most likely saying it to ease her worries rather than because he believed in her. This whole battle was a flop with how it ended, more damage than good had been done. Thinking about all of the buildings that had been destroyed and how the Eiffel Tower was most likely going to be closed for weeks until they could fix the ground were just a few things that crossed her mind. _If only the violinist wouldn't-_

Marinette's thoughts were cut short as she remembered the papillon. "Master Fu, what is this?" She asked as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out the jar and handed it to him carefully.

Master Fu examined the contents, eyes widening as he saw through the red medicine. "Nooroo." He said before calling out to Wayzz.

Wayzz flew into the room, before halting at seeing the papillon. A frown coated his face as he looked at the butterfly.

"What's wrong?" Marinette questioned. Though she could sense that the butterfly emitted a somewhat negative aura, she couldn't make a connection.

"It seems that a Kwami has fallen into the wrong hands, Nooroo." Wayzz answered. "Excuse me."

Just as quickly as he had entered, he flew out and into another room. Marinette watched unable to say any comforting words to him. _If only I had gone back to the book shop earlier or even if I hadn't gone at all._ She thought dejectedly.

"Nooroo and Wayzz have a long history of friendship between them, he must be a bit taken aback by the news. Do not worry though," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "everything will be okay."

Marinette looked at him, unable to believe anything he was saying. "How can you be sure?"

First, she had failed as a partner, now she had torn apart a friendship. Nothing was going right.

"You are the chosen one, not just anybody can wield a Kwami. Let me explain a bit, about Nooroo." Marinette listened carefully to the next words he spoke. "Nooroo is...very powerful to put it lightly. He gives his master the ability to gain powers beyond what a human is capable of having on their own. In the right hands, he is a great asset, but as you can see feeding off of negative energy can cause dire consequences. Nooroo must be doing this against his will, he'd never use his powers this way. In a sense, Nooroo works on either positive or negative people, and it seems that he has been used to take hold on negative people. It's good that you brought this back because now we know what you're working with. It is important that you capture and break the object that contains the butterfly in order to release the victim from Nooroo's possession. "

Marinette thought about how sad the girl appeared to be, crying her eyes out and confused as to what was happening. It was hard to believe that such a feeble character had done so much damage in such a short amount of time. These Kwamis were definitely much stronger than she had imagined.

"That poor girl." Marinette ran a hand over her bandaged arm. Forced against her will to fight and do horrible things, no one deserved that.

"Marinette," he spoke carefully, "do not let this deter you from working hard in the future. Keep in mind that this is new to you and that this is only the beginning. Not only did you save innocent people today, but you did the right thing by bringing the papillon, this _akuma_ here. Imagine, this is only the first day without much training, think of all of the amazing things you'll do for Paris."

"Master Fu, I appreciate your kind words, but Chat...he..." The image of his broken body after the last explosion played through her mind on repeat. "He risked his life to keep me from getting hurt."

"He is fine. As stated before, your bodies have slightly changed. He'll heal well over the week and should be in perfect shape by the next. Chat wouldn't have done it if he thought he would regret it."

"You don't know how much I wish I could believe that."

"Understand that he protected you of his own volition." He said with ease. "Chat has a stronger pull to the book, so there are many things you cannot understand that he can. His being entrapped in the book for centuries as well as his Kwami's pull to the book is a unique situation in itself. You also have a connection with the book considering the fact that you are the keeper and the person to unleash him. If you were to perish, who's to say that Chat won't automatically be put back into the book against his will, or even perish alongside you. His life is extremely unpredictable right now, so keeping you alive is his first priority. I have never seen a Kwami attached to a human body such as his so I cannot help much, but it is fair to assume that anything that happens to you greatly affects him."

"But why me?" She whispered to herself.

"I will go check on him," Master Fu said as he stood, "you both should be fine to leave at this point. Get home safely and talk about what has happened with each other." Master Fu left the room, leaving Marinette to wallow in her thoughts.

Before she could go into deep thinking, Wayzz floated back into the room sporting an apologetic look. Marinette held out her hand for him to land on. "I apologize for my abrupt departure, it was very rude of me."

"No," Marinette rushed out as she shook her head, "I completely understand, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who is sorry, if I would've never opened the book this wouldn't have happened."

Seeing Wayzz look so sad and hurt over his friend's current situation made Marinette want to cry. Wayzz nor Nooroo deserved any of this.

Wayzz slowly nodded his head. "I am not blaming you for what has happened, it is not your fault for the circumstances."

Here he was feeling more hurt than anyone, and yet he was trying to comfort her. He was truly a kind soul.

 _I wish this would've never happened._

Marinette heaved a heavy sigh as her thoughts panned out. Right now, what Wayzz needed wasn't an apology for what had been done, but to know that everything would be okay. Since entering Master Fu's parlor she hadn't had a single positive thought. If she wanted things to be different, only change that she could cause would start that process.

"Wayzz, can I ask you for a favor, please?"

"Of course, miss." Wayzz said as he gave her his undivided attention.

"Can you be patient with me?" She asked softly. "I promise that I'll work hard to get Nooroo back and to collect all of your friends. Master Fu was right, this was only the first battle. I'll train hard and learn all that I can, so that I'm able to bring all of the Kwamis back."

Marinette meant every word she spoke. While she lacked confidence in what she said, she knew that if she worked towards finding the Kwamis something good would come out of it.

"Thank you, Marinette." Wayzz gave her a genuine smile causing Marinette to smile as well.

Before they could continue, Master Fu walked in while Chat had brushed right by the room. He hadn't bothered to stop in the room she was at and continued walking to the front door. In the swift moment she saw him, he looked just as beat up as he had before, but she was glad to see him conscious now. She had noted he was walking with crutches under each arm and a bandaged foot.

"Chat," Marinette tried to gather herself to stand, but winced in pain.

"Here," Master Fu placed an umbrella in Marinette's petite hands. "I believe you two have a few things to talk about, you may need crutches as well. "

"No, it's fine." Marinette replied, quickly trying to stand to catch up with Chat.

"Be sure to look through the book."

Marinette quickly muttered, "Thank you so much for everything. I will check in with you soon," as she followed after Chat.

Chat had made it out the door and was already making his way down the street by the time Marinette had her shoes on.

Marinette, despite her limping, easily caught up to him. "Wait, the-the umbrella." She fumbled in an attempt to open the umbrella.

Shrugging her off, he continued his walk to her apartment. Anytime she got near him he would either slow down or speed up, making it clear that he had no intention of taking her help. Marinette could only stand and watch his retreating figure as he walked ahead of her. She couldn't understand the cold shoulder towards her. The fact that he'd rather walk in the cold rain than come under the umbrella said it all. Marinette was slightly hurt by the idea of after everything that had transpired, he would become so cold towards her.

"If I were him, I'd be mad too."

First, she had yelled at him about his opinion and lack of helping, then she had proven just how useless she could be, and to top it off, he had to save her from breaking her back against the Eiffel Tower. In her eyes, he had every right to think lowly of her at this point.

 **xXx**

Marinette sat on the couch watching the news as Chat took his shower. Her wet hair from her shower chilled her body, making the room much colder than it truly was. It was hard to believe the day she had been through. Her argument with Chat took place over nine hours ago. Between what felt like the longest battle and them resting at Master Fu's during the commotion, it was going on nine at night.

"-over seventy people injured and fifteen people are in critical condition." Nadja Chamack, the news anchor, reported. Marinette folded her knees to her chest and looked down at them. A few tears trickled down Marinette's face at hearing the news, how all of the citizens counting on her were hurt.

"Ten buildings, including the famous Studio Coppelia and OliviMusic recording studios have been destroyed as well as-"

Before Marinette could finish listening to the news, the television had cut off. Chat stood with one claw pressed to the side of the TV, effectively turning it off. Marinette sat up and quickly wiped away her tears as he walked towards her. He sat on the opposite end of the couch before placing his crutches on the floor. With the TV off, Marinette truly felt how silent it was. Aside from the rain, their breaths were the only thing that filled the air. Time seemed to pass slowly for her as she struggled to form a sentence.

"We should talk," he piped up as he looked at her.

Here he was sticking his foot out again, giving her an indication of interest after having pushed her way. She lifted her head from her knees and gave him a look over. Chat was clearly tired and honestly looking like the last thing he wanted to do was talk. She was going to take the bone he was throwing her if he was doing it out of pure kindness though.

"Okay," Marinette responded slowly as she adjusted herself, refusing to look at him, "I'll talk and you listen. After I say this, you can say anything you want." For the first time, she was glad for the distance on the couch as he sat on the far end away from her.

He nodded his head, giving her a sign that he agreed to her terms.

She turned her gaze to the window to watch as the droplets fell. "First of all, I am sorry about the argument we had earlier. I-I may not have agreed with your thoughts or even understood them for that matter, but that was absolutely no reason for me to yell at you and then leave without resolving the issue on top of that. It was childish and I was wrong for it." Marinette turned her eyes onto him, slight anger evident as her eye brows furrowed together. "Secondly, you...you..." She didn't even no where to begin. It took her a few seconds before she found the right word to describe him. "idiot." She finished softly.

Surprise was evident on his face as he waited for her next words.

"Do you know how dangerous that stunt was you pulled earlier! ?" She asked with clenched fists. "We're partners now, we need to work together. You yelling at me and then running out as a distraction without talking it over with me was about the damn stupidest thing you could've done! Not only that, but you do realize you could've lost your life today, right? Did it even dawn on you that it could've been more than a few broken ribs?" Marinette was saying it more so to get it out of her system than for a response. They were finally talking, something she honestly didn't think they'd be able to do again after earlier's battle. She was going to say anything and everything that was on her mind, regardless of how rude it may seem. " _Never_ do something like that again unless you really have a death wish." Just talking about it again had brought tears to her eyes. "It's hard to get the image of your crumbled body on the floor out of my head, I never want to see that again."

Clearly stunned into silence, he continued to listen to her speak. "And lastly, thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Blue eyes softened as she spoke of the incident. Thinking back to how he had screamed her name with so much conviction before going to break her fall without a second thought meant a lot to her. That was the first time he had ever spoken her name. She felt a bit bad for saying she'd never thank him earlier today seeing as he had truly tried to protect her. "I don't know how much your Kwami affects your body, I do know yours is more tied to you than mine though. Had you not been there to take most of the impact, I most likely wouldn't be here right now." Even with a Kwami in her body and the healing process working, there was no way she could've avoided breaking her back and suffering nasty damage to her skull upon collision with the monument. There was no doubt Marinette would've survived something like that. "I appreciate you saving my life. That's all I wanted to say, you can speak now."

Silence passed between the two as he gathered his own thoughts, fumbling to think of any response. Words failing him, Marinette spoke once more.

"Master Fu was right, I thought he sounded like a broken record saying it, but we need to be on the same page with each other if we want this to work out. That being said, can we take this opportunity to learn about each other?" Marinette scooted closer to him on the couch. "If we wouldn't have had that stupid argument earlier maybe we would've worked better together. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"You first." He breathed out.

Glad there was no opposition, she began to think of some facts about herself. "Well, you know my name is Marinette...I'm 21 years old and I intern under a fashion company. I have a fashion showcase where I will be presenting my designs at in December and that has been a lifelong dream of mine I've been hoping to accomplish. I've grown up in a city not too far from here with a loving mother and father. I was raised in Shanghai, China for the first seven years of my life...Umm... " She honestly couldn't think of much else, she recited the basics she had said whenever anyone asked her to talk about herself. China. Fashion Designer. Family. "Oh!" Marinette said as she snapped her fingers. "I also have a Kwami inside my body that allows me to have magical abilities or something like that." She tried to add a bit of humor to the somewhat serious topic of themselves. "Your turn."

Despite his listening to her, when the topic turned to himself he showed no interest on the subject. Sensing his discomfort, Marinette tried once more.

"You are going to talk, right? I mean ...you are the one who said we should talk."

"Yes." He answered.

"Alright, am I okay to ask you questions?" She asked with a sigh.

At the question, Chat looked confused. "Are you okay?"

Marinette repeated the question a few times in her head before realizing the question was worded a bit oddly. "I just meant can I ask you some questions?" At his head nod, she smiled. While she was curious about his past, she decided that she'd ask about it after she had asked a few questions that had been bugging her.

"How did you know to say that thing you said? The first time you used it at the book shop and then near the Eiffel Tower."

Once again, he tried to gather his thoughts. "Cataclysm," he said as he flexed his hand. "I do not know. Words formed in my head the night you came. When I spoke, I was able to make the building collapse."

"Okay..." Well that's one out of thousands of questions down. "Why did you save that little girl?" She thought back to the girl he had shielded as he jumped around to avoid the violinist. He had protected her with his life and had made sure no danger would come to her. "We literally just had an argument over saving citizens- about how it wasn't your job to save them. So why? Not that I'm not happy you did or anything." She waited for a reply, but he gave no sign of answering her. "Fine, then let me ask you this and please answer me. When we first met, you wouldn't so much as even glance at me. Let me know if I'm crazy, but you would go out of your way to look in the other direction before. You're very topsy turny. One second, you're putting in effort to talk and then the next you're pushing me away. As partners, we-"

"You don't understand." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know what it's like to look at someone and know that I willingly hurt them like that? I didn't want to look at you or the bruises that covered your body or neck. I regretted my actions after I discovered you were not the one who entrapped me within the confinements of the book."

Marinette was taken aback by his words. _He wouldn't look at me because...he felt bad for hurting me?_ Never in a million years had she expected that answer. She thought he'd say something snarky or about how she wasn't all that pretty to look at. It finally dawned on her what Master Fu had wanted them to do. It wasn't just a matter of learning about each other for the sake of being in sync and working together as partners. It was important for them to know about each other on a personal level as human beings. She felt bad for thinking negatively of him. Marinette had judged him without knowing him, and no one deserved that kind of treatment.

"You don't understand what it is like. When I first walked into your apartment, everything was new. I had no idea what half of the things in your home were, I did not know what an apartment was until you told me. I did not even know how to turn off the shower at first."

Marinette hadn't even thought about the differences between his century and hers. She was sure everything was different and he probably felt like a fish out of water. She winced at the idea of what a poor hostess she had been. If she were in his position, she would've asked millions of questions, and yet, she hadn't made him feel comfortable enough to ask her anything. She had failed as a partner.

"But I will try to assimilate better into your culture," he ended, "I believe it will make our situation easier."

Not a single complaint came out of his mouth. Only what he was going to do to change and make light of their circumstances.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought more about what's happening to you. I didn't think about how you might not know very much about this new world or how you might need to adjust. I'll help you adjust to living here." She honestly felt bad for not being considerate towards him. The whole time she had only thought about how he was intruding in her house and about how he hadn't put any effort into working with her. Never about how the situation might be affecting him. "If you don't mind me asking, what was it like in the book, what did you see, how did you survive? What did you see when you came out of the book?"

She had always wondered what it was like. Considering the fact that he was there for thousands of years, she wanted to know what it was like living within the book.

"I was dormant. There is no concept of time within that devilish book. It was as if I were in a deep slumber, though able to hear the happenings around me without actually hearing. The night we met, there was a slither of light within my reach. It drew me closer, practically pulling me towards it. Upon touching the beam of light, I was able to pull myself out of the book."

Marinette was slightly confused at his description, but she thought she followed for the most part. It was like when you half listen to a conversation and then are able to repeat what the person says perfectly. Regarding the slither of light, it must've been from when she opened the book and cast the spell. The thought seemed horrible to have been like that for so long. Alone.

Marinette pitied him, she really did. Seeing the forlorn look on his face, she decided to change the subject slightly. "It doesn't matter about what has happened, what matters is that you're here now." She placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder, "I meant it when I said I was sorry, I completely misunderstood you. If you don't mind, I'd like for you to give me a second chance. Not only as a partner, but as a friend. I think the more we try to understand each other, the more we'll see we have a lot in common." When everything boiled down to it, they were just two human beings brought together by random circumstances. There was no reason the situation should be harder than it already was. She held out her hand in an attempt to make a deal with him.

Hearing her words, his eyes slightly widened. This was the first time she had genuinely put her foot forward in his eyes.

He gently grabbed her petite hand, careful to mind his wrist, "As you will."

"Alright, Chat. Let's be good friends from here on out. No more avoiding each other in this house." She began to ponder ways for them to interact. "We should do an activity together each day. Oh! I can start making breakfast again." Marinette had stopped making breakfast in the morning since his arrival at her house due to her being so cautious around him. Only ever bars or fruits were what she had eaten for the last week. "Let's make sure to eat breakfast together every day from here on out." It was a small step, but good to know that they were at least headed in some direction together.

He nodded his head, okaying her suggestion. Knowing that he was putting in more of an effort made her feel oddly happy, much happier than she pictured she'd be. She couldn't tell if it was simply her own happiness, or if his emotions were weighing in on hers at this point. There was one thing she still wanted to know though.

"I need to ask, what is your past? It may be able to help us figure out what is happening with you and why you were in the book." It struck her as odd that he had thought she had placed him in the book. Someone that looked like her must've done it, but why? After asking her question, she slightly regretted it. The same sad look graced his features. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I won't force y-"

"I can't remember."

"Huh?" She asked.

"I have no recollection of my past. All I remember is being in the book for a bit and then seeing the light."

Marinette's hand unconsciously drifted to her mouth to cover a gasp. He had amnesia. It explained him thinking the first person he saw was the one that did this to him. Everything was starting to click, how had she not noticed it before? This just added to the problem of everything. Who was the person that not only trapped him in the book, but erased his memory? Was she in a movie? This didn't make matters any easier knowing that his memory was gone. She thought back to the night she had asked his name. He wasn't telling her because he wanted to be difficult like she had originally thought, it was because he had no name.

She slightly squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay, it just means we have one more thing on our list. Remove your Kwami from you and figure out your past. We can do this, Chat."

"Grammercy." At her confused look, he gave a slight smile. "It is a thank you in lament terms."

She smiled at him. In a sense, she felt like he was trying to connect with her. She wasn't sure what language he had spoken, but showing any type of gratitude towards her was noted.

Marinette slowly stood, trying not to wobble too much on her sprained foot. "I think we're both a bit tired after today. Can you stand?" She turned towards her bedroom. "I think you've suffered one too many injuries for the day. The bed is all yours."

"But-"

Before he could refute Marinette cut him off, "I know it's not your turn for the bed yet, but if you want to heal properly sleeping and taking care of yourself is the first step." She grabbed his crutches and held out a hand for him to take. He grasped her hand, taking the help offered. As he stood, she helped him place most of his weight on her. Marinette didn't understand how he was doing it. While he looked sore and completely worn out, he hadn't complained about the pain at all. _What a trooper._ She thought to herself. She was sure she would've been crying about the pain if she was in his position.

As they both limped to her room, she had taken note of a few things. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was quite tall. He towered over her, her head just barely reached the bottom of his chin. Despite her trying to make him put most of his weight on her throughout the short walk from the living room to her room, he had refused to put weight on her and relied mainly on the crutch under his arm. She carefully sat him on the bed before taking a step back.

"I'll let you sleep now, sleep tight." Marinette said as she turned her back to him. "I uuhhh...look forward to eating with you in the morning?" She said awkwardly as she tried to think of a way to leave.

"Good night." He replied as he watched her. As she began to close the door, he spoke one last thing. "Because she was scared."

Even as Marinette limped back to the living room, she questioned what he could've possibly meant before it dawned on her. He had answered her previous question about the little girl. _Boy, had I misjudged you, Chat._ She thought as she laid on the couch.

Today had been an emotional day, she had never teared up and felt anger so much at one time. It was emotionally taxing. Who would've thought she'd wake up and go through the hell that she had been through today?

She turned off the light before laying down on the couch. Despite it all, knowing she could rest easy and that her partner and her were somewhat seeing eye to eye kind of made the day worth it. If that's what it took for them to get their act together, then so be it.

 **xXx**

A week had passed and Marinette could honestly say things were looking much better. As they said they would, every day they had eaten breakfast together and had managed to hold conversations with each other. Marinette had wanted to take Chat to different places around town, but due to his injuries she felt it was better to let him heal more before doing so.

"Breakfast is ready!" She yelled so that he could hear her from her position in the kitchen. Marinette placed both plates down at the dining table before adding silver ware and smiling at her master piece. She forgot how much she had missed making breakfast in the mornings, how else was she supposed to start her day off? Every day she had been creating culinary art that any chef would be jealous of.

On the table sat scrambled eggs, yogurt parfaits that she had mixed with granola, blueberry French toast, pain aux raisins, and blended orange juice to top it off. Coming from a bakery had its perks, she loved to bake and cook anything she could get her hands on.

Chat walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in joggers and a white V-neck after a fresh shower, "Bonjour, milady."

Over the course of a week, she had gotten more acquainted with Chat and was learning new things about him each day. One thing in particular being his attitude towards her. It had changed for the most part, though he was mostly quiet, every now and then he would initiate conversation and put in effort to speak with her. If he didn't address her by her name, he would call her milady as well. She figured it had something to do with being in a different time period and that it was just his version of being polite which she appreciated. Another thing was that he was relatively kind. Though he needed to be on bed rest, he made sure to come out of his room and interact with Marinette each day whether it be quietly watching her work on her designs or walking her to the door before she left the house. Even the thirty minutes of meditating she did each day, he was by her side through every second. He was in no position to meditate on the floor with her with the pain he was feeling, though he would sit on the couch and try his best. Along with many of the things she was noticing, she even noticed how he didn't like cheese in his eggs and would pile on a butt ton of jam onto his croissants. She had definitely misjudged him, he just needed to warm up to her and vice versa.

"Good morning, Chat. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she placed a straw in his drink.

"Yes, and you?" He questioned as he took his seat at the table.

Marinette gave him a smile, "Wonderfully, thank you."

She never would've thought it, but it was nice having a house mate now that they were okay with each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him practically inhale the food. She really _really_ liked that he appreciated the meals she cooked. Marinette let out a soft giggle, accidentally drawing his attention.

She waved him off, "it's nothing, did you change your mind?"

Last night before going to bed, they had talked about the training they were supposed to go through the following day. Chat said he was going to go, but Marinette had tried convincing him to just stay home. His injuries were healing at an incredible speed, but he was still injured none the less.

"I have not been swayed."

She rolled her eyes, "Do as you please then."

There was no way Master Fu was going to let him perform with his ribs still being broken anyways so she decided not to worry about it as she continued to eat her breakfast. After they had finished eating and the dishes were clean, they began their slow walk to the massage shop. Marinette took in a huge whiff of the Fall air. Was it possible to have perfect temperature? It was slightly warm with gusts of wind here and there. How lucky were they to experience the breath-taking views of Paris in such good time?

Her gaze drifted to the cat eared man limping next to her, he seemed to be appreciating the good weather as well with a nearly dreamy expression pressed onto his features. She had let most of the walk be filled with silence, but decided to spark a conversation towards the end of their walk.

"So," Marinette started. "I know you don't remember anything from your past, buuuut," She was happy to have caught his attention, "I was thinking...There are traces of your dialect that I've picked up on when you talk. Last night I did a bit of research, and well, can you tell me if this makes sense?"

"Okay."

She cleared her throat, "Come hither, mayhap thither the privy is not permitting bellytimber and so kiss the hare's foot." Marinette ended confidentially. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat before he burst out laughing. Marinette could only stare as his pearly white canines showed through. She didn't think he was capable of laughing, and as hard as he was at that. In a way, it was adorable and he had a cute laugh to match. She lightly slapped his arm, careful to mind the fact that he was walking with crutches. "It wasn't that bad."

"If you are looking for a direct translation, it means 'come to where a bathroom may be where food is not allowed, so you miss dinner and eat remnants of what once was.'" He finished as his laugh perused. "I don't think that was quite what you were hoping to say."

"It was close." _Yea, if close meant far away._

"What made you search such a thing?" He stopped to adjust his arm on the crutches.

"If you need to you can lean on me." She offered, though he shook his head as he continued walking. "I just wanted to see a few differences between then and now. It's honestly difficult to even translate, it's like a completely different language." Marinette couldn't believe she had spent hours last night looking up things from the 16th century, it was comical to her.

He wasn't exactly sure what to think of the gesture towards learning about his time period. Was it kind? Silly? Weird? Either way, he appreciated the laugh she had conjured in him from it. The last week had struck even him as odd as their relationship had done a 180. Having conversations, being able to eat with someone, and now even laughing. Was this how things were supposed to go?

"I wouldn't so much as say that..."

"How is it that you can speak so well?" She asked, referring to his nearly perfect French.

"I may be wrong, but I believe the book to have been here for a few weeks, maybe months." He had no measure of time in the book, he couldn't imagine the book having been in France for long though. He had more knowledge on other languages when compared to his knowledge on modern day French. If anything, he would consider it a language he knew least. Thankfully the book had been there for a good bit, as well as the fact that he had a few days to scour the city and pick up on the dialect before their second encounter at the book shop, as well as the fact that whenever she left for work she would leave the TV running, giving him a chance to watch shows to learn new words.

"You're a quick learner," she replied after some time, "I don't believe I'd be able to speak that well even after a few months here." She had to give credit where credit was due. He was honestly adjusting well. Was he a scholar back in the olden days?

"We're here." Chat informed her as he attempted to open the door seeing as she seemed lost in thought.

She quickly rushed to grab the handles of the parlor with a swift apology, "Sorry, I wasn't even thinking."

Upon entering the shop, they walked to the main room. Master Fu and Wayzz greeted them with warm smiles. Master Fu seemed to be in high spirits today, almost as if he knew something they hadn't.

"Please sit, I'd like to discuss a few things before we get started." Master Fu gently patted the pillow as he watched them sit.

Marinette helped Chat into a sitting position on the cream-colored pillow, carefully guiding him and helping to adjust in any way necessary to give him the most amount of comfort. At that, Master Fu's smile grew ever so slightly, glad to see the somewhat small amount of platonic chemistry brewing between the two. Chat's eyes drifted to Wayzz though he never questioned what the odd creature was after putting two and two together.

"I'm pleased that you two are on better terms, this will help you in the long run. Now," he rose and walked to a vintage dresser not too far from them. He pulled the sliding doors to the right before grabbing a jar from the enclosure. Inside the clean jar, floated the very butterfly that Marinette had captured the day of the first attack.

"What is that?" Chat questioned as he took the jar from Master Fu. It seemed as nothing more than an ordinary butterfly despite its odd coloring. Had it not been for the odd aura he received from the small insect, he would have dismissed it as any other common butterfly.

Marinette had completely forgotten that Chat was barely conscious the day she had collected the butterfly.

Master Fu took the glass jar from him before resuming his position opposite to the two younglings. "This is no ordinary papillon, this is of Nooroo's work." He set the jar down as he continued, "Nooroo gives his holder the power to give abilities to others, good and bad. Under his control, the person is deemed as akumatized. I have never seen his power used in such a way though. The papillons tend to be a pure white color, not tinted black. After touching the receiver that Nooroo's holder has chosen, they gain powers and do as they please. I can't imagine who would want to use his powers for evil."

As he explained, Marinette's eyes remained glued to Wayzz. She knew it had to be tearing him apart inside to know his friend was suffering. How could it not? Marinette couldn't imagine what she would do in his position. She had given him her word though, a promise, and promises were sacred.

Master Fu turned to the blue-haired girl before inquiring, "Have you been able to read any new scriptures from the book?"

Marinette shook her head. Over a week she had learned the alphabet and could read the scriptures much better, though she was a bit slow and would fumble over the words. "None of the spells cause anything to happen. The only two I can read don't do anything."

"We have never had a situation such as this. The book has always been passed through a lineage of sorts. Not so much by blood but by wielders of magic in terms. The book was never really needed except to guide those as beginners and even then, the book was never really used. As an example, the papillon could easily be purified by past miraculous holders because they were not as dependent on the book and had more control over their abilities. The fact that you are able to say the spells and even open the book shows you're capable, though I question how much your Kwami adds to that."

Marinette hadn't even believed in magic prior to everything that was happening, to hear she was capable of doing anything regarding magic was stunning and came as more of a shock she was still trying to process. As far as she knew, magic was nowhere in her bloodline and no one in her family believed in anything of the sort, so why was this happening to her? Was she basically being told that she was the most incapable out of all of the other Kwami holders?

"None the less, until you are able to purify the papillons you capture, please bring them here until we can work this out."

Marinette nodded her head. "I will."

"Now, time for training to start. Chat, with your injuries I do not believe it to be wise to train today. I believe next week your injuries should have healed enough. Marinette and I will work together for today."

Marinette helped Chat to prop himself up against the wall before standing in front of Master Fu, somewhat excited to start training. After the last battle, she figured learning how to kick a little ass would do her well.

"Tell me, Marinette, what is the most important part of fighting?"

"The offense part, if you can't strike the person then you're as good as done."

"Well, it is a matter of opinion. I believe defense is the most important. No matter what, whether it be a hit, a kick, a scratch, or even bite, you are able to attack in some way. If you are unable to defend yourself, one wrong hit to the right area and you're incapable of any offensive attack you may have wanted to do." When he put it that way, Marinette agreed with defense being important. She had never thought of it like that. "That being said we will work on protecting yourself a bit more today."

"So no bamboo sticks?" Marinette asked, referring to how he had brought them out at the previous training session.

"I think once Chat is feeling better, it would be more beneficial for both of you to do that together. Now, if I were to come at you, what would you do? How would you defend yourself?"

Marinette thought about how she would do it, but found herself debating on whether the old man could really harm her. She was only 5'4, but he was still shorter than her as he was hunched over with age. Plus, she was sure one of her pinky fingers weighed more than him. It was nearly comical to ponder him charging at her or doing anything remotely harmful to her.

"I guess I'd dodge the attack by...blocking you." She wasn't sure how she'd do it, but she was sure she would think of a way when actually put in the situation.

Master Fu took in her answer before smiling. "Okay, I'm going to come at you and I want you to defend yourself."

Marinette wasn't sure if it was truly 'coming at her' if he gave her warning, but she nodded her head nonetheless. He sauntered over to her before standing in front of her. Marinette, unsure of what to do just stared at the man, waiting for him to attack. Without so much as a glance at her, he began to walk past her.

 _How is that any type of at-_

Before Marinette could complete her thought, she found herself being grabbed by her left arm and being propelled backwards. With a squeak of surprise, she ended landing with her back on the pillow, mere centimeters from the hard wood floor that surrounded her. In one swift movement, Master Fu had grabbed her and flipped her back, temporarily stunning her in the process. She sent Chat a glare as she could hear him snickering on the sidelines.

"I told you I would attack and yet you didn't try to defend yourself at all?" He questioned.

Marinette had no excuse to give except for her underestimating the old man.

"The first step to protecting yourself is to be aware of your body as well as your stature," he pointed at the giant pillow, "notice how I flipped you onto the cushion though it would've been easier for me to throw you onto the floor. Enemies won't be as kind. We'll first start working with how to guard yourself."

As he explained how to position her body for an attack, she latched onto each word he said eagerly. She knew it'd be a long road before she would be good at fighting, but she was determined to learn as much as she could.

She followed suit as he showed her a stance.

 _I need to work hard if I want to help._

 **xXx**

Chat watched them work diligently for the next two hours. Though he was out for the count, he had learned a bit from watching them. He had never thought about the aspect of protecting himself when he was fighting the akuma the other day, only about how to attack and about how to hit the violinist twice as hard as she was trying to hit him, though he never really got to attack her. He liked it. At this point, Marinette wasn't able to block out a full attack by Master Fu, but with little warning she was able to temporarily stop him.

If Chat was honest with himself, he was excited to fight. Maybe he liked to fight back in his time period? He couldn't wait until he was finished healing.

He sighed at the thought of his past. Was it possible to want to forget something he couldn't even remember? The thought of his past sickened him; more like the fact that he couldn't remember was simply frustrating. In his eyes, he had no past, and the future was full of nothing but uncertainty. As he watched Marinette end up on her back for the thousandth time from an attack by Master Fu's hands he had to wonder...

 _My future is in the hands of this girl?_

He couldn't help but question how odd fate was. This girl. The girl that knew little to nothing about magic, fighting, or him for that matter. His life was literally in her hands. He had a theory that since she was virtually the only one that could pull him from the book, he may be cast back into it if anything were to befall her. It was a nerve racking thought to say the least, especially considering she could hardly defend herself. At the same time, he felt a sense of relief though. The last week had been odd for him, odd and yet good.

Chat was still learning the ropes of the modern century and things were still being seen through a set of new glasses, but she was willing to help him now. When he had first arrived, he had no intention of talking with the girl, finding her crude and unattractive. Being forced into the situation didn't make matters any better, though he would do what he had to do to return back to his time or have the Kwami taken out of his body. His tail swiveled as he thought about everything. Despite his calm composure when they had argued, he didn't feel the need to stay any longer. If she was the only person in the world that could help him, then he would rather not be helped at all. Or so he had thought.

Dealing with tension that could be cut with a knife was beginning to bother even him. At first, he hadn't even wanted to look at her due to the scars. Even now, he could pinpoint exactly where he choked her as she blocked Master Fu. He flexed his claws, trying to knock out the growing feeling of frustration within himself. To know he had intentionally hurt someone bothered him more than anything. It hadn't bothered him as much prior to this week. He could honestly say he hadn't enjoyed her presence or liked her for that matter. After their talk after their battle, an odd sense of relief had washed over him. An apology, yelling at him, and even a thank you. He never thought she would say thank you, especially after their argument before that. While he was nowhere near trusting the girl, he figured making it easier on the both of them would be the best course of action.

She seemed determined to find answers and to help him now. Not just for her own benefit, but for his. For that, he could try to make things work between them. He admitted it wasn't that bad and he would even consider himself to be enjoying his time. This week had been filled with all sorts of new experiences. Between Marinette willingly spending time with him and even bothering to make him breakfast, the thought of her being as bad as he had originally thought had nearly died down completely. He knew better than to bite the hand that fed him, literally. The first few days, he had forced himself out of bed to eat with her and see her off. Somewhere along the lines, he found himself willingly seeking her company. Not just to eat with her or be near her when she meditated, but to speak with her on happenings in the world and to learn. He figured it was because she was just about the only person he could talk with. Aside from sleeping, eating, and watching TV, there honestly wasn't much for the kitten eared man to do besides interact with her. Upon their interaction, he found her to be somewhat tolerable. Hell, if he was seeking out company, she had to be about the only person on this planet that could give it.

 _That doesn't change the fact that I don't trust her though._

"Did you hear me?" He nearly jumped out of his skin as a petite hand was waved in front of him. Cat ears stood straight as he broke out in a sweat. That caused laughter to bubble in her stomach before bursting out. "Sorry." He looked up at Marinette, who was now drenched in sweat and slightly panting; Master Fu was nowhere in sight.

"What did you want?" He asked, ignoring her laughter.

"I asked what you were thinking about, you seemed lost in thought."

He'd be damned if he'd ever tell her he was thinking one or two kind thoughts about her. "Nothing of importance, are you done?"

She shook her head as she wiped the sweat from under her bangs. "No, Master Fu said I should take a small break. How are you feeling, not in too much pain, right?"

"I'm fine," he waved her off. Between the medication Master Fu had given him and being bed ridden for a week, he was sure it was only a matter of days until he'd feel his absolute best. As of the moment, there was slight pain and discomfort, most likely from sitting for so long, but other than that he felt okay. Though he wanted to remove the Kwami from him as quickly as possible, he had to admit that having quick healing was a true blessing. The fact that after a week he could walk normally for the most part and that his ribs weren't causing him much pain was something he'd have to thank his Kwami for.

"Good, just let me know if you need anything." She said as she turned to Master Fu when he walked back into the room. He was leaning on his cane for support as he wiped his own sweat with a rag. "Alright, what's next?"

"You go home and rest."

"What?" Marinette asked, surprised that it was over already. Don't get her wrong. She was tired as all seven hells and was ready to sleep, but she wanted to get in more training if she could.

"Marinette, you've trained for two hours straight, I think that's enough for today."

"But-But I-" Was it possible to convey how badly she wanted to continue? What if someone else got akumatized? She still felt highly unprepared.

Master Fu took his cane and lightly tapped her left foot. "You may not be as injured as our dear Chat, but over exerting yourself on a sprained ankle will not help you any. Even I can see you're in a bit of pain. You have trained enough and I could not be prouder of your progress." He said rather sternly, meaning there was no room for argument.

Marinette sighed, knowing all too well how right he was. Her foot was healing well, but was still in a slight amount of pain. She figured she'd be healed already had she not taken it upon herself to start exercising again. Mid way through the week, she picked up running the park as well as part of her exercise that put strain on her foot. Can't forget the damned black heels she normally wore to work. Over all, she was impeding her own mission to heal.

"You're right."

"Head home and rest up, I will see you all next Saturday."

Marinette grabbed her bag and held out a hand for Chat to take to help him up. Practice had gone great, that was all she could ask for at this point, right? Chat stood with the help of the wall and her help before grabbing his crutches. "We'll see you next week."

With a small wave Master Fu replied, "Til' next time."

Marinette held the front door open and let Chat walk before her. The sun beamed as wind blew her hair backwards, the same perfect weather from earlier that morning was just as good. The wind really helped cool Marinette down after all of her training. As they headed towards the apartment, Marinette tried to think of what else she could do to help.

 _Spell book, check. Attempt at training, check. And..._ She felt like she had done so little. How was this ever going to work out?

Chat watched Marinette carefully throughout their walk, she had been oddly silent which was rare. Her eyes betrayed her worry as she was in what he could believe to be deep thought. Her blue eyes were slowly over cast with doubt. No smiles, just a blank face with eyes that said it all. He honestly couldn't understand why she seemed so down after what looked like a great training session. Despite how bad she was at it, she had worked hard. That had to count for something.

He slightly nudged her to draw her attention before asking, "Do you want to take a detour from the house?"

"A detour? Like...where?" She questioned, not hiding the fact that she was surprised he asked to go somewhere besides straight home.

"Anywhere."

Marinette brought a hand to her mouth as she thought of places close by. "Well, if you don't mind walking for about twenty more minutes, we could go to the Pont des Arts bridge."

"Ponce de Sarts?"

Marinette giggled. "No, Pont. Des. Arts." She annotated, "it's a bridge near a museum that's fairly close by. Before, it used to have these keys and locks that couples would put on to seal their love, but that was taken down a few years ago. It's still nice to walk across though."

"Let's go there, wouldn't want to pass up the weather, right?"

"Right." Marinette ended as she led the way. There was truly nothing better than living in a city with many attractions. "Are you sure you're okay to keep walking at this point?"

Truth be told, his leg was killing him and he was really feeling the blunt of having broken ribs. Chat had thought today would be one of his better days regarding the pain, but that thought quickly did a 180. He had thought it was from sitting down for too long, but at this point it was feeling like his Kwami was taking a nap from evading him of pain. There was no doubt he could survive twenty minutes of walking though.

"I'm fine, let's continue. Are you fine? He made a comment about your foot." He said as he stopped walking. Chat hadn't even thought about how she was healing after their first battle. He figured she was fine seeing as she had resumed her normal activities.

"I'm fine."

They both continued on in normal pace, falling back into walking side by side with a calming silence between them. Marinette had no problem with the silence and slightly appreciated it. It was one thing to walk in silence, but to have a comforting air around them wasn't always easy to gain when being around another person. She looked at the beanie clad man. He had been looking around them curiously, no doubt taking in the scenery and foreign land around them.

 _I need to find my old camera._ It was an idea Marinette had pondered over late last night. Despite their need to find the Kwamis, she wanted Chat to enjoy his time spent in Paris. Doing things like site seeing, trying new things, and having fun were what he should be doing as they captured Kwamis. "Chaton, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Do you like living here? With me? In the city?" She asked. Marinette honestly wasn't sure how he'd answer. It seems like they had more negative memories than positive at this point, she did keep in mind that they were slowly erasing them by progressing their friendship though. The question struck him as random, so he wasn't quite sure how to answer at first. Why did she ask and why did it matter? A dry air passed between them before Marinette said, "Never mind, you don't have to answer. I was just curious."

"I do," he answered rather hastily. "I have nothing to compare it to, but I think I enjoy this place."

 _He thinks?_ She giggled. "Alright, I was just curious. I was just thinking that-"

The ground shook as explosions sounded in the distance. Marinette quickly grabbed Chat's arms to steady him and prevent him from falling.

Both looked at each other, knowing exactly what was happening. "An akuma."

From the puff of ash that had floated in the air, Marinette could see exactly where it was coming from. _The Pont Des Arts._ She slowly released his arms before taking a step back. "Stay here while I take care of it."

Before she could run off, Chat grabbed her upper arm. "You are not going without me."

"We don't have time and you're still crippled." She said in a matter of fact tone. "I can get there and take care of this faster on my own."

Truth be told, he was really feeling the weight of being thrown around in their first battle, not that he would admit it. Besides, once adrenaline kicked in, he was sure he'd be fine.

"We are a team, right?"

"Yea," she said with a nod of her head. "And as my partner, you're smart enough to know when to pick your battles." He knew what she meant, it was loud and clear. He can pick his battle with her or let her go. "The quicker I get there, the faster I can stop this person. Plus, I have the book with me and can read spells quicker than before." She gently placed a hand on his hand that gripped her arm. "Trust me."

"Okay." He slowly released his grip.

"I promise, just stay here and everything will be fine." Marinette said with one last smile.

Within seconds she had bounded towards the bridge. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared shitless. Just thinking about her first battle was enough to make her quiver in her shoes. Even with those thoughts, she pushed passed people that were screaming and running in the opposite direction.

 _I can do this._

There was no way she would do as bad as she had the first time, so with that thought in mind she ran as quickly as her legs could carry her to get to the location. It was only minutes before she was near the bridge and evaluating what she was dealing with. She hid behind one of the up lifted pieces of bridge that was close by to the perpetrator.

Broken glass from the panels were scattered everywhere as parts of the bridge were broken down. Few people lay scattered around, most likely knocked out from a blow to the head from the rubble. In the center, standing on a lone piece of the bridge stood a girl with tears streaming down her face. The girls long pastel pink hair floated back as a soft wind blew. A blood red collared long sleeve crop top with a black and white asymmetrical hem tulip skort adorned her slender figure along with a pair of thigh high lace socks and a pair of boots to match. She looked like nothing more than an average girl to Marinette minus the tears that poured endlessly from her ruby red eyes. It was like she was in a trance the way she stood completely still.

Marinette wasn't exactly sure what to do or what spell to use. She slowly took her book bag from off her back in an attempt not to draw attention to her hiding place. Marinette pulled out the book and turned to the third page where the only two spells she could really read were on.

 _Remember to say it with intention and meaning if I want this to work._ She took a few deep breaths. This would be her first time reading the spells in heat of battle, to say she was nervous would be an understatement.

"I can do this." She whispered.

She quickly slid out from her hiding position and ran closer to the bridge before looking at the girl. The girls head jerked to Marinette's location.

"Re-release this power inside and allow it to do my... bidding. Under my force, I as the owner command this...ability to...my call?" She finished rather slowly and without confidence.

Her heart attempted to break out of her rib cage as the words had no effect. Absolutely nothing happened. Marinette looked from the book up to the girl to see her next move.

Silently and ever so gracefully, she brought her index finger up to her blood red eyes and let her tears run over it.

At that Marinette had to question on whether this girl was sane enough to reason with.

"Hey," she yelled. "We can talk this out! Whatever is bothering you...is..." Marinette's sentence died out as she watched the girl's next move.

She held the finger out that had her tears on them and turned her hand right side up. The tear rose from her finger before growing as it turned from liquid to sheer glass. It grew to the size of a human being before it stopped and hovered above her hand.

"Go." The girl whispered, almost to a point where Marinette couldn't hear her.

The glass broke off into shards and ruptured in Marinette's direction. Marinette only had a split second to react. Looking for a place to run, she felt the shards cut against her face. She rolled behind a raised piece of the bridge as a string of cuss words flew from her mouth. One of the larger shards had pierced her right arm and was currently stuck inside her.

"Shit." She went to touch it but pulled her hand back at the pain that shot up her arm. "Suck it up, suck it up, suck it up." She mumbled a couple thousand times as she grasped the glass and yanked it out in one swift movement. It took everything in her not to cry out in agony. Blood was pouring out of the gash in her arm.

 _Stupid ass book._ In hindsight, she realized she hadn't really thought anything through. Even though she could read the spells, who was to say that the spells would even do something to aid her. Wasn't this black magic after all? Who was to say it wouldn't backfire on her? She leaned her head back with a heavy, but quiet sigh. And here Marinette thought she couldn't do worse than the first time. She didn't know which was sadder. The fact that she could do so little during the first battle, or the fact that she now had training and could read the book (slowly but surely) and yet was still as useless?

 _Ok, I need to think of a strong game plan._ She looked at the red book that was gripped in her white knuckles. _Maybe if I try the spell one more time and say it without stuttering, or if I can somehow get onto that piece of the bridge she's standing on...that would be a mighty far jump though...She's pretty much untouchable at this point if I can't get her to come closer._

"I didn't think she would respond like this." A young man around her age not too far from her was cowering behind a turned over bus. Marinette might have attempted going over to him had she not thought it would draw attention to her hiding location. She turned to her left as she put her book in her bag and swung it over her shoulders before giving the boy her attention. She had planned to ignore him to start thinking of a plan, but the words he spoke dawned on her.

"You know her?" She whispered. "What happened?"

Marinette didn't get to ask the first akumatized person what had transpired prior to being akumatized. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

"I don't know. I broke up with her and gave her the key to our old lock-pad and then she-she a dark matter bubbled over her and then that thing was there!" Marinette quickly shhhhhed him to keep him from giving away where they were hidding.

"Negative emotions...The key has to be where the akuma is." She muttered under her breath. _She must've taken the break up really hard..._

"She's been blowing up things around this area ever since."

Marinette took in the information and tried to make sense of it all. Broken up relationship, sad girlfriend, and now what? She could try the other spell, but if that didn't work she was virtually shit out of luck.

"What di-"

"Mon amour," her soft voice spoke. "Talk with me, Chale." At hearing his name, he shivered involuntarily.

"Please, stop her, but don't hurt her. I don't think she knows what she's doing."

Marinette's heart felt for the two of them. Despite breaking up, he still seemed to care for her. Of all the things to say in a near death situation, protecting the villain certainly wasn't anything she expected to hear from a civilian. She wasn't sure how she'd do it, but she'd think of something.

"Chale, I just want to talk." She repeated.

Marinette turned back to the blonde-haired man, just from the look in his eyes, she could tell what his next moves would be. She quickly shook her head as she began whispering, "No, no, no. Stop!"

He stood from his hiding place, staring into eyes that were unfamiliar. "Raissa." His eyes softened upon seeing her face to face.

If possible, more tears seemed to fall from her eyes, before she shook her head. "That's not who I am, I'm Teardropper." She brought a hand to her cheek and began to conduct the same ministrations as before. A look of fear broke through the young man's features.

Before she could make her next move, Marinette stood from her spot. "Run!" Without a second thought he bolted in the opposite direction.

Teardropper watched in emotional agony as he ran from her.

A look of fury was thrown at Marinette. "If it weren't for you he would've stayed!"

 _Yes, let's ignore the fact that he chose to follow my instructions._ Marinette thought with a roll of her eyes. "If you stop, we can talk this out."

"No!" She yelled before letting out a shrill cry. She flipped her hand the other way, allowing tears to drip from her hand. One stopped mid-way before growing in size, like the previous one. This time the teardrop turned to stone and began to swirl in rapid speed before barreling towards her. Marinette attempted to run to the side, but with the size and speed of the tear she stood no chance. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable before she felt the air knocked out of her and found herself submerged in River Seine's water.

Marinette floundered in the water in sheer panic as she couldn't swim. She felt water pour into her lungs and she had no way of evading it as her anxiety started to kick in and her vision began to fade. Before she could deem drowning as the way she'd die, she felt her shirt being yanked rather roughly before her head emerged from the water. She gasped for air through her coughs as she tried to take in as much air as possible.

"Shhhh." She felt a hand cover her mouth, which didn't stop her from coughing into their hand at all.

After blinking and clearing her vision, she found her very own partner trying to silence her as they floated under the bridge. She tried to recall what had happened. After the tear drop was thrown at her, Chat must've bounded towards her and pushed her into the water to avoid the explosion. The only problem was that Marinette couldn't swim for shit. She shoved his hand away quickly regretting the action after feeling herself sink in the vast water. She quickly grabbed onto his arm to prevent from sinking like a ton of dead weights. After several minutes, it had gone deathly silent.

Ears flickering to listen, he said, "Okay, I think she's gone."

That would be the _very_ last time Marinette would ever suggest 'talking things out' with an akumatized person.

"What are you doing here? !" Marinette all but yelled at him. "I asked you to stay put, do you know how dangerous-"

He cut her off, not interested in an unwarranted lecture. "If it weren't for me, you would've been dead by now." He replied with ease. "What was I supposed to do, let you have all of the fun alone?"

She could feel her blood boiling. She was extremely thankful for the kitten eared lad for saving her life a second time, but that didn't change the fact that he was already injured and would only cause himself more damage if he fought. Marinette grabbed onto a piece of drift wood close by to help her stay afloat and to keep from putting more weight on him.

"Listen," he continued, "we're partners-"

"-meaning that I as your partner should not ask you to fight when you're already injured!"

Chat shook his head. "No, _meaning_ we either do this together or we do not do this at all."

Marinette stared him in the eyes through her wet bangs, ready to defend her point of view. He seemed to be leaving no room for argument, but she would be damned if she'd put him in anymore danger.

"You're right but-just, _please_ just stay out of the way." At the moment, the thought of him saving her life brought her back to the vision of his crumbled body after he had saved her the first time. How could she willingly let him fight after seeing how damaged his body was just last week? It would simply be wrong of her.

He couldn't understand why she was being so difficult. "You said I was right, what's the problem?"

"Why can't you just listen! ?" She asked as she tried to hoist herself up on the debri, but failed miserably. She would've needed a third rescuing had her hand not held on as tightly as it had been to the little bit of wood. "You've protected me, now let me protect you."

"Remember when I ran off by myself without a plan of action and you didn't like it? You sound mighty hypocritical." Chat fired back.

"This is different." She didn't know how she'd beat it into his head, but if she had to break both of his legs to get it through his thick skull that she wasn't going to let him fight, then she'd do it. "If you'd just listen, you'd see that I'm saying this because I care about you!" She yelled much louder than before.

Chat was surprised at her outburst, he would've taken a step back had they not been in freezing water. A _m I really going to be lectured at now of all times?_

"Don't you think you're acting too rashly after being hurt so baldly last week? Get it through your head that you're hurt and just wait for yourself to heal!" She continued on in a rant.

It felt like hours of her yelling, though it was probably less than a minute. Chat would've interjected but she refused to breathe when yelling at him, leaving no space for him to cut her off. He felt like he'd be digging a deeper grave if he were to stop her now. Seeing how much energy she was putting into yelling at him as if she hadn't just suffered damage herself, was amazing. Blood oozing from her own cuts sketched onto her face as she defended how she was trying to protect him was nearly touching.

Chat had been staring at Marinette the whole time, but found his eyes drifting behind her. A gold light had slowly spread behind her back and she had yet to notice.

"Marinette," he said softly.

"You don't get it!" She continued on.

"Marinette," he tried a bit louder. Seeing that she had no intention of hearing him, he decided it'd be in both of their best interest if he spoke up. "Marinette!" He yelled, gripping her shoulder. He pointed behind her as soon as she stopped talking. Seeing the light behind her, she instantly knew what it was.

"Crap, the book!" Marinette quickly tried to get her bag off of her shoulders while struggling to hold onto the wood. Chat lent a helping hand by helping her remove the bag. _Please don't let the book be ruined._ She begged in her mind. She quickly opened her bag and pulled out the book. Much to her surprise, the book was in perfect condition, with water rolling right off of the cover as the water splashed about. Light was seeping out from inside the book.

"Why is it doing that?" He asked.

"...I'm not sure..." Marinette said as she opened the book. Upon opening it, the light burst out causing Chat to shield his eyes. Marinette looked at the pages. Nothing seemed new, she flipped through before she reached the third page with the spell she had spoken earlier. Rather than in raised black ink, it was in gold. "It's the spell I read earlier."

"Read it again and see if change is about."

She nodded her head. "Release this power inside and allow it to do my bidding. Under my force, I as the owner command this ability to my call." Marinette recited. As she spoke, words began to form in her head, as if to end the spell, she said, "miraculous."

Both of their hands had the same glowing light bubbling from their palms. Instinctively they held out their hands in front of them. In Chat's hand a silver staff formed with a neon green paw print making its presence known in the center. As if from thin air, a red and black polka dotted yo-yo fell into Marinette's hand. As the light dissipated the two looked at the items and then at each other. Both having the same question.

 _What am I supposed to do with this?_

Marinette flipped her yo-yo around in every which way finding it as nothing more than a regular yo-yo.

"I wonder what we do with these." Chat said as he examined his staff. He lightly pushed on the paw print. The staff swiftly extended, jutting out and hitting into the bridge's pier, snapping it in two. The bridge began to crumble without the extra leg of foundation to help it stand.

"Wait, no." Marinette said as she watched the bridge began to fall above them. Chat quickly yanked Marinette into his arms to shield them from the bridge that crumbled. Without warning, he pulled her underneath the water with him and swam down to keep them from getting hurt.

After the bridges remains stopped plummeting into the water, he pulled them up. Again, Marinette gasped for air and attempted to regain the air she had lost.

 _He's trying to kill me!_ She thought as she spit water back into the river.

"These aren't just regular items." He said as he flipped the staff around in his hand.

Marinette quickly grabbed the staff from him to keep him from doing more damage. "You're right, so be careful." She handed it back before looking at the yo-yo gripped in her white knuckles. _I wonder..._

She attempted to swing the yo-yo and see if it could grip onto something above them. After a few tries, the yo-yo hooked onto an item.

"Grab on." She said as she put the book back in her bag. Chat wrapped his arms around her midsection tightly. Marinette could feel her cheeks warming as she felt that his hands were a bit too close to her chest, not that she thought he even noticed. As an excuse to get him to move his hands, she said, "Um, that's a bit tight. Like this," she said as she adjusted his hands a little lower. "Alright, let's see if this works."

With a tight yank, the yo-yo's string began to shorten, effectively pulling them up. Once they were able to grab onto the upper part of the bridge they pulled themselves up. Marinette rolled onto her back and tried to catch her breath. Yet another near-death experience she had escaped, maybe she was getting the hang of this.

After a few minutes, she sat up and turned to Chat who clearly didn't look as tired as her. "Hey, are you sure you're able to fight?" She would offer him one more chance to back out.

"Like I said, we either do this together or not at all."

A smile found its way to her face, "then I have a plan."

 **xXx**

"Chale." Teardropper cried out softly, looking for her lost lover throughout the streets of the Quai François Mitterrand. "Please, I promise I won't hurt you."

"Hey!" Marinette said from behind her.

She turned around and snarled. "I thought I had gotten rid of you."

"Think again! Stop throwing yourself a pity party and stop crying." As Marinette spoke she looked for the key. _Where, where, where? Got it!_

Sure enough, gripped tightly in Teardropper's left hand was what appeared to be a black key with pulsating purple veins on it.

With a grunt, Teardropper swiped at her eyes and sent another giant tear barreling towards Marinette. With haste, she used her yo-yo to latch onto one of the lamp posts nearby. After it was anchored onto the pole, she yanked and pulled herself out of the way of the giant tear. _Now, Chat!_

The plan was rather simple. After Marinette had distracted her, Chat would swoop in and knock her out, then they'd be able to get the key and stop her. Seeing that she was focused on Marinette and had her defense down, Chat ran towards her at full speed. Before he could knock her out, she dodged it and used her free hand to push him with all of her might.

"So there's two of you? Couples make me sick." She tsked as she took another tear drop and sent a stone one flying at Chat.

Marinette quickly reacted and threw her yo-yo at Chat, allowing it to wrap around his leg before yanking on it to pull him out of the way. He skidded on his backside to where she was before rubbing his now sore back. Marinette gave a sigh of relief as he stood next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but that plan is out."

The team stared at Teardropper who was now seething with anger at the appearance of them.

"Just give me time to think. Maybe if we-" She stopped as she felt a pulsing sensation in her right hand. _The yo-yo._ As if it had its own heartbeat, it pulsed in her hand. _More words are coming to my head._

"Maybe what?" He questioned.

Disregarding his question, she focused on the words that were forming in her head. "Lucky charm?" Marinette whispered. Her yo-yo glowed in her hand before an intricate pad lock formed in front of her. She took hold of it and examined the little lock.

Chat looked at the object. "What are you going to do with that?"

"...I'm not sure ye-Watch out!"

While they were distracted she had sent another giant tear their way. Both bounded away in attempt to avoid injuries. Marinette was forced to roll to the side as the explosion blew her back a few feet. She searched for Chat as the smoke dissipated. "Chat!"

He wasn't far from her, but the blow had clearly done damage as blood trickled down the side of his face.

"Just die!" Teardropper said as she swiped at her eyes once more.

"Wait, this is yours, right? !" Marinette yelled, drawing her attention.

As she saw the pad lock in Marinette's hands, she froze. The design was the exact same one that her boyfriend and her had locked on the bridge seven years ago. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a cry of sadness.

"Extend it, Chat!"

He quickly pressed on the paw print and aimed at her hand. The staff extended, hitting the collar of the key and everything below it, effectively breaking the key.

"No!" Teardropper cried as she grasped at the remnants of the key.

A black foam bubbled over her before pulling off of her body. A young Korean woman was left in her place. Tears pooled in her eyes before spilling over.

Marinette watched closely, feeling pity for the girl. There were no words she could offer to console her.

"Raissa!" The same blonde man ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Marinette watched as the couple, talked, cried, and shared a smile together. It wasn't long before they stood and left.

 _I almost forgot!_ She searched frantically for the butterfly. Thankfully, the butterfly had stayed floating around the broken key.

Both Chat and Marinette walked up to the papillon.

"What do we do with it?" He asked

"We need something to put it in." She replied as she looked around. As she searched, she felt a gentle vibration in the hand that held her yo-yo. _Again?_ She questioned. Marinette gently pressed the middle of the yoyo and jumped as it opened reveling a bright pink light from the center.

Marinette wrapped her finger around the string of the yo-yo and waved it over the papillon, sucking it into the yo-yo before the wings on the yo-yo closed over it and molded together to form the hard shell of its base. She snapped the yo-yo back into her hand.

"It sucked it in!" She exclaimed. She gently tapped the shell a few times before the wings flipped open and a white butterfly fluttered out.

"Bye-bye, papillon." Marinette said as she waved at the butterfly with a smile.

The padlock turned the same pattern as her yo-yo before bursting into light and wiping throughout the whole city. Around them, everything the light touched began to fix itself. Grass that had been blown to bits baring nothing but mud returned to fall green grass, trees that had been knocked down were replaced, even the key was put back into perfect condition.

As Marinette watched the magic happening around her and Chat, one thing stuck in her mind.

It was over.

They had done it.

She had successfully read a spell.

Marinette turned to Chat, who was bearing his own toothy grin at all that was happening around them.

"We did it." She said softly as a wide smile broke out onto her face. "We did it!" She tackled him in a hug, causing both of them to fall to the floor in the process. From the crook of his neck, she giggled softly, "We really did it." It wasn't until Marinette thought about their position and his injuries that she practically jumped off of him. "Sorry, I got too excited."

She sat with her legs crossed across from him, he seemed extremely stunned at the moment. "I guess we really did do it," he replied after some time.

"Right? This was a job well done, good job!" She extended her fist for him to pound it. It wasn't until a confused look came onto his face that she thought about how the fist bump was invented after his time. "Like this." She made his hand form a fist before lightly banging it against hers. "Bien joué"

With a soft red sheen forming across the bridge of his nose, he responded, "Bien joué."

For the very first time, she felt like she was truly able to do this.

They could only go up from here, right?

* * *

Stay tuned, loves. ;)  
This is certainly at cat-tastic situation. 


	6. Coiffure

_vzzzzzzt vzzzztttttt vzzzzttt_

 _Huh?_ Marinette groggily came out of her slumber. She slowly reached around for her new cell phone before pressing the side button effectively turning off the vibration. A grunt passed her lips as she sat up, glaring at the time on her phone.

3:30 A.M. blared back, mocking her for waking up so early.

Marinette stood in a daze from her makeshift bed on the couch and stretched, hoping to wake up to no avail as her bones cracked in protest. Today was going to be rough, she could feel it in her bones.

Two weeks had passed since her first successful battle and she could honestly say not much had happened since then. There was no other akuma attack much to Marinette's relief as she got busier day by day. The partners had temporarily stopped eating breakfast together and switched to eating dinner with each other every night. Her job had called for her to work from seven to five at night as pressure for the winter fashion show was on. She had officially taken her phone out of its packaging weeks later now that the commotion of having a Kwami had calmed slightly. She hadn't even bothered putting a SIM card in it, only ever using it as an alarm clock to wake her. Despite it being Saturday, she was called to work at seven, so they decided to train from four in the morning until six.

Marinette walked into the bedroom and flipped on the light, not very surprised that Chat was still sound asleep with the covers tossed around on the bed. She drowsily sauntered over to him and began to shake his shoulders gently.

"Chaton," she spoke softly, "wake up." A yawn bubbled on her lips before pouring out.

Continuing his soft snores and ears twitching from unseen dreams, his sleep persisted. She lightly pinched his soft cheek with another yawn. Marinette was honestly jealous of him, he was getting a few more minutes of extra sleep than she was. The way he slept with half his body hanging off of the bed and arms thrown about was what Marinette dreamed of doing right now. She continued to pinch his cheek and she wiggled the flesh around. She had discovered he was a deep sleeper a couple of weeks ago when she had been clanking around and cooking in the kitchen while he slept. A handful of pots and pans had been dropped on the floor, but he hadn't even budged from his position on the couch. She was scared to think of what would happen if a robber were ever to come into the house.

Marinette dropped to her knees and began poking his cheeks gingerly. She swore that if he didn't wake up within the next few seconds she would end up falling asleep next to him. In this moment, she was beyond the point of caring if she went to training or not, sleeping looked too good to pass.

"Chat!" She tried with one last poke. He didn't wake right away, but after a few seconds he stirred awake. "Come on, we have to go."

Chat reached for his shirt that lay next to him before putting it on and sitting up. They both looked tiredly at each other, neither fully awake at this god forsaken hour.

Marinette offered a hand for him to take to help him out of bed, he gratefully took it and began walking to the bathroom. They crammed into the small washroom and began brushing their teeth.

"So what do you think he'll have us do?" Marinette asked as she pressed the tooth paste to her tooth brush after him.

"mhhm nahh shuuuu." He tried to mumble an answer while brushing his teeth but failed miserably. Once he had spit out the tooth paste he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before answering her. "I am not sure, but I look forward to this training session." The idea of training excited him and gave him great pleasure.

She nodded her head before spitting out her tooth paste and splashing her face with water. Marinette honestly didn't know if she would make it there without falling asleep. Both Chat and her knew they had to wake up early, but went to bed at 12 am due to starting an engaging conversation on a documentary he had watched during the day.

Marinette went to her room to change her clothes while Chat finished in the bathroom. She put on a gray sports bra with a burgundy cropped hoodie on top, paired with a pair of tight fitting black jogger pants. After changing, she went into the kitchen and pulled out two fruit juices, tangerines, and granola bars for them to eat quickly before leaving. Chat stepped out in a pair of black soccer pants that had two green stripes running down the side with a black hoodie.

Marinette tossed his tangerine at him and watched as he caught it with ease. "I'm so tired. I don't understand why you found that documentary _so_ interesting." She said before going to put on her coat.

"How could you not find insects truly fascinating?" He said as he put on his very own coat.

Marinette yawned with a roll of her blue eyes. "I think I learned more than I wanted to about them, I did enjoy the documentary though."

She personally wouldn't have chosen to watch the old film, but Chat had practically dragged her over to watch _Microcosmos_ , a film on insects and their lives, with him last night. Just thinking about how he watched attentively with wide eyes last night made her smile. He really seemed to like to learn, all he ever did was watch educational documentaries whenever she saw him watching TV.

The two quickly finished their mini breakfast and walked out of the apartment. She locked the door before turning to Chat with a jaw cracking yawn, she just couldn't stop them from coming. "Alright, let's get to training." Before they could walk any further Chat hunched down. "What are you doing?"

"You are tired, yes?" He questioned. "Climb on, I can take you the rest of the way." Marinette looked at him with an eyebrow cocked high on her forehead. She appreciated the kind gesture, but she felt the need to decline. Seeing the look on her face, he stood and continued. "I do feel partially responsible for you being this tired, I think an extra fifteen minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't tired enough to fall asleep during the walk. It wouldn't be bad if she took the offer, right? Who would it hurt? Plus, if she was going to train, she'd need to be more alert. To perform her best she would need a little more sleep to get her there. "You won't mind?" Marinette asked.

"Not at all, milady."

"Then, I'll take you up on your offer." Marinette encouraged with a slight smile. He crouched down once more before allowing her to climb on. Once she was properly on, he stood and adjusted himself before walking.

 _I haven't done this since I was younger._ She thought with a giggle. "I'm not too heavy?"

"As light as a feather." He voiced honestly.

Between the weight of being extremely tired and the comfort and warmth he was giving off, she was asleep in less than a few minutes. Chat smiled over his shoulder as her light snores filled the air. While he was tired, the excitement he felt towards fighting kept him going. He stopped for a few seconds to hoist her higher on his back, careful not to wake Sleeping Beauty from her slumber. She truly was lighter than a feather, he couldn't believe she had walked from the Eiffel Tower to Master Fu's parlor shop while being injured and virtually holding all of his weight on her back. The kind girl was much stronger than she looked.

It wasn't long before they reached the shop and he was gently trying to wake her.

Chat set her down once she had come to and laughed at the look on her face. At being woken, she looked absolutely grumpy and agitated, like a child that had just had their favorite toy snatched from them. The way her flushed cheeks puffed out and a pout was evident on her plump lips made it obvious she had enjoyed her nap.

"Sorry for waking you, princess." He said as he knocked on the door a few times.

Marinette shook her head with a sigh. "No, thank you for letting me sleep for a while, I feel well rested." Despite it being such a short walk, those fifteen minutes were much needed. She felt like it had been hours of extra sleep added on.

"Of course, milady."

Master Fu opened the door before allowing the two to walk in. A tired Wayzz lay sleeping on his shoulder as he allowed them to pass in front of him. Marinette looked the old man over, he was clad in a matching pajama set clearly having just woken up. Did he forget they were coming? They all walked to the main room before Mater Fu flipped on the light.

"What will we be doing today?" Marinette asked.

"You two will be training and sparring with each other. I, on the other hand, will be sleeping." He answered as he set two bamboo sticks on the floor.

"Wait-what?" Where was the guidance in that? He couldn't just leave them to figure things out on their own. "But how are you going to teach us?"

"Our dear friendly Chat will be instructing you today." Master Fu patted Chat on the back causing him to bare a toothy grin. "He has learned very quickly over the last two weeks."

"Over the last two weeks? Did I miss something?" Marinette asked, slightly confused by what he was saying.

Chat chuckled as he put a hand behind his head. "Every day you have gone to work, leaving me to my own business. During that time, I have been studying under Master Fu. He has taught me numerous techniques to better aid us in our fights and has allowed me to borrow books on the subject." Marinette had no idea Chat had been spending his free time practicing while she was at work. It explained why he was always sleeping every time she had arrived home. She figured it was from being infused with a cat Kwami or because he was tired from watching television all day. She was glad to know he had been spending his time wisely, though if she were honest with herself it felt odd to know that he had been getting extra practice without her.

"I'm afraid you know more than me about fighting at this point." Master Fu joked. "The next few times you come, I would prefer if Chat would teach you, he has learned many new things. As you know, any damage to your bodies done in battle cannot be undone by magic. So, the goal is for you to work on defense for the next few weeks. Once you both are around the same level of skill, I will interject and help you learn new information. Make as much noise as you want, this room is sound proof. Enjoy your training. " He said with a lopsided yawn before closing the double doors and going to his bedroom in the back.

Chat picked up one of the bamboo sticks and handed it to her. "So... you've been coming here to train every day?" She had heard them perfectly, but it still hadn't fully processed.

"Yes," he said happily. "I only came to get additional help because I missed the training session you had prior to my healing. After the first day, I came back each day." He turned sparkling eyes onto her with a smile. "I really think I loved to fight in my past. Training under Master Fu has been enlightening. It's exciting, exhilarating, thrilling!" He could hardly contain his excitement. Those few words couldn't even begin to describe what he felt towards the subject. He knew Marinette would be proud if she could see just how hard he was working in Master Fu's training sessions.

Seeing him this interested in fighting, Marinette smiled. He truly did like fighting, she could tell from the way his eyes lit up and the excitement she felt from his emotions weighing in on hers.

He took off his hoodie, not wanting to get hot while practicing. She turned her back to him as she put her long blue hair in a ponytail before asking, "Alright, Master Chaton. What do you have to teach me?"

Chat twirled the bamboo stick in his hand. "Let's start with meditating and then go into the basics."

 **xXx**

A good hour had passed and Marinette could feel her frustration growing with each passing second. Saying Chat was simply _good_ at fighting would be a restrained statement. He had been nothing but patient with her over the hour and was truly trying his best to teach her, but she had yet to fully block any attack or successfully make her own. Marinette felt like she was wasting his time and holding him back with all of her screw ups.

"Just try again." He said with encouragement as he picked up her stick and tossed it at her.

Somewhere along the line she had thrown her hoodie to the side, leaving her sports bra as a top. Yet again, she was drenched in sweat while Chat only had a thin layer of sweat coating his body. She looked at him tiredly before dropping her gaze to the bamboo stick in her red hands. She couldn't believe she had thought she was doing better than him an hour ago. The extra training he got really did help him, he was doing each move perfectly and to a T. They had only been to two training sessions together prior to today, and both times all they did was meditate rather than fight. Thinking she had the training session when Chat was still hurt under her belt, she never would've thought that they'd be learning as much new material as he was trying to cram into her head in this one go. Despite saying they'd learn the basics, he had tried to teach her so many different techniques that she just couldn't follow.

Chat eyed the young girl carefully, before letting a grin take his features. Here she goes being critical on herself again. He liked that she wore her emotions on her face, it made it easier for him to read her when he wanted to get inside her mind. He placed a hand on the small of her back.

"I apologize, I don't think my teaching methods are the best. I am not used to teaching, only learning. So, let's try this," he took the bamboo stick from her and tossed it to the side. "Remember what Master Fu taught you when I was injured? About defense. Let me see your defensive pose."

"Ummm..." Marinette stood and held her arms in front of her, not exactly sure which "pose" to do. While she had learned about defending herself, it was more so along the concepts of 'if someone is charging at you what would you do?'. It wasn't so much of a pose she was told to do, but more so methods of dodging and avoiding an attack, which she was poor at doing anyways. "Like this?"

He walked around her, nodding his head as he analyzed her posture.

"Let's try this, please stand straight, milady. The goal is to be aware of your body." He said as he stood directly in front of her. "Keep a wide stance and keep your body lowered. Your posture will give you the up most ability to move quickly and narrowly in case of attack."

Marinette did as he instructed and then looked to him, searching for confirmation on her actions. "Is this what you mean?"

"Great! You've got to keep your balance in mind when you take this stance. Keep strong and hold your ground." He placed the bamboo stick back in her hand and took the same stance in front of her. He held the stick out in front of him, challenging her. "Move your right foot back as I push forward, and then your left foot." He said as he pushed the stick towards her.

They went back and forth in an unspoken rhythm until Chat believed she had fully comprehended each step. "Now, faster." Without fumbling, they repeated the moves. Chat could feel her getting more confident in her steps as she moved without hesitation in the same sequence. "That's perfect!" He complemented. "But one word of advice," he gently tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "keep your eyes on me." She was doing the moves perfectly, but she would look around herself and put too much thought into each step from time to time. He figured once she had fully mastered the simple moves she would stop being so calculating.

A light sheen of red colored her cheeks as she felt them warm upon his actions. His eyes were sparkling emeralds as he taught her, it was captivating. Despite being slightly covered in sweat and a bit tired, he looked happy and like he could go on for hours. She diverted her eyes after she realized she had been staring and moved his hand from her chin.

"So um, like you said? Wide stance, lowered body, right, left foot?" She recited.

He nodded his head. "Yes, but don't think so much about it, it'll come naturally. Just give it your all and put your whole body into it. Remember, when everything is chaotic and you are under pressure, you will not have time to think and you'll have to act quickly."

Marinette sighed as she sat down, needing a few seconds to catch her breath. "You're really good at this. I know you got extra training, but this is just incredible. We've barely gone over the basics and I know you still have so much to teach me, but... I'm just not built for this kind of stuff."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly discouraged. He should've been teaching her new techniques and she had yet to get past the first few steps. How bad could she really be at the whole defense aspect of it all? It wasn't even the most difficult part!

He sat next to her and smiled. "You may not be built for it," He paused, but spoke after some time, "but that doesn't mean you can't try, right? It is just luck that I am good at this, but I think that if you envision a goal in mind, anything is possible."

"A goal?" She questioned.

"Yes, a goal. Like having something to fight for. You may only be human, but you have your Kwami and you have me. As long as you have the thought that you want to fight, then you can do it and can save anyone that is akumatized. If it helps, just think of anything you can that will keep you going when you fight so that you don't feel disheartened." He said as he stood and offered her a hand.

Marinette took it and thought about his words. "What do you think about when you fight then? "

He thought about it before responding honestly. "You. During both battles, I thought about you." Even during training when he practiced with Master Fu, he could picture an imaginary battle where he'd be up against a villain. One where he needed to get to Marinette quickly to help her in the heat of battle. With that in mind, he'd punch as hard as he could and kick with all his strength until Master Fu had thought he was over exerting himself.

She was slightly taken aback by his words. She hadn't expected him to say that at all. Trying to control the flush that had broken out over the bridge of her nose, she decided he didn't know what he was saying. He must've just said that because she's the only one that can read the book, right? Right. It's not like he was the mushy type at all anyways, he just didn't realize what was implied by his words. Besides, he tended to talk oddly with being from another era anyways.

After a while, he spoke once more. "Shall we continue, milady? We'll just practice this for the duration of our time here."

Marinette nodded her head as she stood. Practice makes perfect. She'd just need a bit more practice than he would is all.

So they continued until 6am. Chat could honestly say that Marinette had improved greatly by the time they had left, he just wished she wasn't as hard on herself about it as she was being. They had gone home afterwards, hoping to take a good shower and wash after sweating so much. As Chat took his shower after her, Marinette applied her pink lip gloss while looking in the mirror. She didn't want to think it, she honestly didn't, but she was slightly envious of the fact that he could fight as well as he could. That would definitely come in handy when they were facing danger. He could protect himself just fine, but what was she to do?

Marinette examined herself in the mirror before deeming her outfit good enough for work after attaching a golden watch to her wrist. She adorned a simple army green collared shirt tucked into sleek black shorts with pantyhose underneath. She figured that if another person got akumatized while she was at work, she'd at least needed an outfit that was easy for her to move in and that could allow her to fully function. No more dresses that clung to her body until they could find each Kwami, no matter how much she loved them. As she walked out of the bedroom, she heard the shower water turn off, meaning Chat would be out of the bathroom in no time.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a few things for Chat to eat while she was at her internship. It wasn't long before he stepped out clad in nothing but a pair of joggers. He plopped himself down on the couch. Marinette glanced over her shoulder at him before sitting next to him.

She tsked at him before sitting his breakfast in front of him. "Chaton." Her voice was heavy with a reprimanding tone.

He gave her a sweet smile, confused by her tone. "Yes, Marinette?"

She sighed before walking to her room and then coming back with a towel and comb. She crouched down in front of him before she began drying his dripping wet hair, careful to mind the kitten ears that peaked out and twitched. She had noticed it before, but it hadn't really bothered her until now.

 _His hair._

Every single time he stepped out of the shower he would just walk out without tending to his hair. No combing, no brushing, no products- _nothing_. She wouldn't be surprised if he had millions of split ends in his golden locks.

"You need to take better care of your hair." She said as she examined his now damp hair. She slowly began brushing his blonde strands. "My mother taught me that it's extremely important to take care of your hair. It's like your temple."

He relaxed under her touch, finding comfort in her brushing his hair. It was nearly enough to put him to sleep. "Is that why your hair is long and healthy?"

"No," she said as she temporarily stopped brushing his hair, "my hair had always been short up until the very last day of high school. I decided to stop cutting it after that for a bit of a change. It just grew a lot after that. "

"Do you prefer it this way?" He asked.

She resumed brushing his hair. "Yes, I love having long hair and prefer it this way. Especially during winter since it keeps me warm." Marinette chuckled. "Alright," she examined her master piece. His hair was slightly curling at the tips even after her brushing. "Start using the hair products I have and start drying your hair after your showers- you'll get sick if you don't. I'll see you after I'm done working, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a yawn, "Have a catastic day."

Marinette lightly giggled as she walked out the door. She locked it behind her and leaned her back against it. "Did he just make a cat pun?"

 **xXx**

The day came and went in a quick stride that Marinette was growing tired of. The fashion show couldn't come soon enough. She never would've thought that she'd be busy for a full eleven hours straight, but they had managed to keep her busy the whole time. Between going through the program, choosing music, rehearsing her script, working on lighting and dynamics, and so much more, she was slowly losing her mind. Marinette was in charge of almost everything pertaining to her collection, so there was much to do on her end. She loved having 110% free liberty for everything regarding her collection, but it was very taxing and she hadn't expected as much work to be put into it. Knowing that this would be her first debut and that this could lead to her getting scouted was enough to keep her trucking through though. It was a dream she had worked hard on for years, nothing would hold her back.

"Can you turn a little, please?" Marinette mumbled over a pin in her mouth.

She was finishing her touches on Juleka's garment. Juleka slightly turned on the miniature granite platform, careful to mind the pins that were holding part of her dress together. It was going on six at night and Marinette had been at the office all day. Between working out kinks in the show, as well as doing one rehearsal she felt she was behind schedule and had asked her main model to stay behind to make a few adjustments. Juleka Couffaine, one of Marinette's first friends in Paris, had been her model since her second week in the town. After being introduced to each other by Rose, Marinette had always asked Juleka to be her model whenever she could.

Juleka stood at a tall 5'9 with legs that ran for days. Her hair was currently dyed a faded purple and she had recently given herself bangs that she normally kept swept to the side. She had always kept her hair long, but she tended to dye it different colors almost every other month, always excited to try something new with her look. With a slender waist and porcelain doll like features, she had slowly made a name for herself in Gabriel's business. Marinette was lucky and blessed to have the pleasure of working with such a beautiful and down to earth young woman, she couldn't say that for most of the models there. Juleka was always good company to keep when eating lunch and for having a truly intellectual conversation with. Just like Marinette, being a model under the company for the fashion show had been strenuous over the last few days, she was glad that they both could relate on some level to the stress they were suffering though.

Marinette sighed as she sowed in one of her final stitches. _It looks perfect, but it's missing something._ She thought as she examined Juleka in her four-paneled double-sided mirrors. Everything was great, but she just couldn't put her finger on what else to add.

"You'll sigh away your happiness at this rate."

Marinette's eyes drifted to Juleka. "Pardon me?"

"That's the thousandth time you've sighed today," she said softly, "is something wrong?"

"Sorry," Marinette said as she fluffed the dress at the bottom, "it's nothing."

"You know you can always talk to me if something is wrong."

"It's just..." Marinette let out a frustrated sigh. "Have you ever felt like you can't do something? Like something was just impossible?"

She hated to say it, but she was green.

 _Green with envy that is._

Even after a full day's worth of work, she still couldn't get it out of her mind. She was glad that Chat was great at fighting, but in comparison she felt like she wasn't doing work up to par with him. Marinette knew she shouldn't be comparing him to her, but it just felt odd to think that he was so good with his fists and techniques while she could barely defend herself. She didn't want him feeling the need to constantly protect her in battle. Marinette needed to hold her own and protect herself. It was just that she sucked so damn bad when it came to doing that. It was hard not to think about how Chat could fight so well. Why couldn't she fight like that?

"Are there anymore pins on me?"

Marinette felt along the dress to check even though she didn't think she left any pins. "No, you're fine."

"Can you help me down?" Juleka asked as she held her hand out delicately.

Marinette had one rule while she was sewing for the fashion show.

 _No one could see the designs until they were actually on the runway_

That included the models themselves. Each of her models, including Juleka, had been blindfolded during each fitting and fixing to ensure that they wouldn't see a single thread in her collection. Only during the fashion show would they be permitted to see the work. It was a bit extra to have them walk and practice in the garments blindfolded, but she felt it was worth it to see the surprise on their faces once they actually saw what they were walking in on the day of the show. It wasn't like Juleka, or any of the other models, minded for that matter, they looked at it as a way of spicing things up prior to the show and enjoyed the mystery from not knowing.

Marinette took Juleka's hands and guided her down the platform before sitting her in a chair.

Juleka held on to Marinette's hands as she spoke. "Tell me what's bothering you."

No matter how much Marinette wanted to elaborate, she just couldn't without leading everything back to Chat which would lead to the Kwamis, which would in turn get her back to the story of the book. It was nothing she felt she should explain, it was crazy and not exactly logical.

 _Though I do think Juleka is crazy enough to believe me..._ She shook that thought from her head as she looked at the blind folded girl. "I just...have gotten myself into a bit of a mess. I've been told that I'm doing well and I'm trying so hard, but I still feel like I'm behind and like everything I'm doing is just...impossible...Like no matter how hard I try, I just can't live up to what's being asked of me." She replied honestly with dejection heavy in her words.

There was a slight silence, before Juleka spoke. "Marinette, nothing is truly impossible. You know my story. I used to think a lot of things were impossible, but look at me now- doing the impossible." She replied with an encouraging smile.

Boy did Marinette know her story, it was truly one of beauty. Right before Juleka had met Marinette she had been going through rehab and recovery. She suffered from severe confident issues in high school which led to bulimic episodes that left her near the brink of death and in the hospital more times than she could count. She was left skinny, pale, and like a walking corpse among the living. At the time, she felt there was no control over her life and the only real thing she could control was anything pertaining to her body. It was the only thing that gave her comfort in her darkest of times. After years of bullying, taking pills, and feeling like there was no sign of her getting better, she spiraled until it got to a point where she naturally threw up any food that entered her system. It wasn't long before she was placed on permanent bed rest in the hospital until she could better herself. Everything at the time felt impossible, like she'd never amount to anything or get better after falling so hard. But then Rose walked into her life.

By chance, as she lay in bed contemplating taking her own life, little Rose Lavillant had been volunteering at the hospital and had walked into Juleka's room after seeing the beautiful young woman look as sad as she was. Rose had been the first and only person to tell Juleka that she was beautiful when she felt her ugliest. She helped her pull out of the dark hole she was in. It wasn't long before occasional visits became an everyday thing, and a friendship was able to blossom from that. Encouraging Juleka to do her absolute best, Rose had stuck by her side until the very end. After regaining perfect health, the two continued their friendship and stood by each other's side to this very day. The thought of being in front of a camera had bothered her prior to her bulimic episodes, even after getting to a healthy weight she refused to take pictures for the longest of time. It was Rose that had encouraged her to get in front of a camera and attempt to regain her confidence. With a promise to take at least one picture each day, she had worked on her self-esteem. During her first year of recovery, she had been scouted by Gabriel's company and had worked with him since then. With the goal to give other young girls the same hope that Rose had instilled in her, she had taken the opportunity.

 _She's right._ In her heart, she felt no reason to complain after thinking back to Juleka's history. This wasn't as serious, and she could definitely train harder rather than complain about it. She smiled thinking about how Rose was like Chat to her. He genuinely seemed to be rooting for her during practice and she knew he would continue to. "You're absolutely right, I just need to keep trying and stop thinking of it as impossible." She said as she squeezed Juleka's hand.

"You're much stronger than I am, Marinette. I truly believe that anything you face you can overcome, whether it be easy or difficult."

"Thank you." Marinette couldn't thank Juleka enough for her kind words. It was really what she needed to hear to get her spirits back up. "Alright, let's get you out of this thing," she said as she unzipped the back.

After Juleka had taken off her dress, she stepped out adorning her baby Wednesday Adams black dress. "Hey, if you're up for it, Rose and I are going to The Louvre after work tomorrow. Want to come?" She suggested as a sort of pick me up.

Marinette grabbed Juleka's bag and handed it to her before grabbing the keys to lock her office door. "The Louvre? Didn't you guys go last week?" She asked as she briefly recalled Juleka mentioning something about it.

Her eyes lit up as she began to explain. "Get this, apparently people that go to the museum are disappearing."

Marinette almost dropped her keys. "What?"

Juleka could hardly contain herself. "Guards and even one visitor went missing yesterday!" She said as she followed Marinette out of the office. "Apparently it's been happening every day for the last four days. Only one guest has gone missing, but I'm hoping that we can see some action if we go at night."

 _Of course, she would be excited by this stuff._ Marinette thought with a giggle. While Juleka was borderline aroused by people going missing, Marinette was beyond freaked out. Who was to say that there wasn't a psycho killer on the loose? She was never one for ghost stories or murder mysteries, so even hearing that people were going missing would keep her up at night. "I think I'll pass. Rose actually agreed to this?" She asked as they began walking down the corridor.

"Of course," she said with a wicked grin. "She's my partner in crime, she was a little freaked out, but the thought of something weird going on intrigued her. There's speculation that it's someone doing voodoo magic there and hexing people."

 _Magic?_ Marinette stopped in her tracks. _No...it couldn't be..._

She couldn't tell if she wanted it to be a killer for the sake of saving her energy and time or if she wanted it to be a Kwami so that they could be one step closer to collecting them. After seeing Juleka's questioning glance, she began walking again _. It's worth checking out..._

The two parted ways soon after finishing their conversation about the museum. She ran as fast as her heels could take her and practically flew through the door before she ran to Chat. He nearly jumped out of his skin as she shook him awake.

"Put on your shoes, we have to go."

 **xXx**

The two stared at the old museum from behind a bush nearby. Chat turned to Marinette with an incredulous look. She tried to ignore his gaze on the back of her head, but even she knew that she had slightly messed up.

"So...you ran home…woke me from my nap...and brought me here without thinking about if the museum was closed? You also neglected to mention that there are thousands of cops on patrol." He just wanted to make sure he had all of his facts straight before he continued giving her the look.

Marinette rolled her eyes, not appreciating his pointing out of the obvious. "I didn't think about it, okay?" She tried to think of any plan that could get them into the museum without too much of a hassle. Yea, she hadn't really thought anything through, but it wasn't her fault. She was running on three hours of sleep and a long day at work. "I think we should be able to get in though." Marinette began rummaging through her bag. "Aha, follow me."

Chat looked at her like she was a mad woman as she strode up to one of the guards. He followed in tow, not wanting to fall behind. Marinette looked the cop over while offering him a gentle smile. _Young guy around my age, clearly nervous at being approached, and seems new to the job. This should be a piece of cake._ "Excuse moi." Marinette said politely.

"Y-yes?" The guard asked.

"I work for Gabriel's company, I'd like to do a bit of research for the showcase." She held out her pass for him to take as she tried to hold an authoritative, yet sweet, tone with the gentleman. She thanked God for the fashion show that was causing her so much stress. As the Winter Showcase approached, Gabriel had partnered with Mayor Bourgeois along with few select companies. Anyone under his label gained access to different locations so as to serve as a source of inspiration for those that participated in the showcase. The mayor, never being one to pass up on an opportunity to make extra money and show what Paris had to offer, gladly agreed each time. Out of several of the locations, The Louvre had been one of the partners for the last two showcases. Each person with the silver pass was permitted access to these locations for free and within reason. The guard turned a wary eye to Chat with a questioning look. "He's uh...my chauffeur...I didn't feel comfortable simply leaving him in the car."

He examined the card, before holding it out for her to take. "It's a pleasure Ms. Dupain-Cheng, but I do apologize. I know of the project, but it is passed hours."

"I know," Marinette responded quickly, she gently grasped his hands in hers, "but I just need to see one work of art and then I'll be out of your hair." She batted her eyelashes as sweetly as she could. "I work from 7am to 5pm each day and I did over time today. My boss understands that and that's why he gave us these cards. I promise I'll be done after I just look at it. I mean...I can get my boss on the phone, but I'd hate to have to put you through all that work of talking with him, dear."

Honestly, she felt bad trying to sweet talk the poor boy and she could feel herself throwing up at her term of endearment, but if it was a magical subject they were on, they'd have to stop it asap. No questions asked. She batted her long lashes a few more times for extra effect. When it all boiled down, she knew he couldn't exactly say no. Mayor Bourgeois was a huge partner, meaning that if anyone under Gabriel Agreste's label asked for someone to jump, the only answer should be how high and if they should put a pep in their step. Marinette highly doubted it would be like this if the mayor's daughter wasn't also a fellow designer working in the fashion show though. Marinette technically wasn't on the list of designers that were supposed to go to the Louvre, but she was hoping he wouldn't bother going to all of the trouble to check that.

Either way, she was getting into that museum one way or another.

He could feel himself breaking out in a sweat as he slowly took his hands back. "Of course," he cleared his throat, "right this way."

Marinette began to follow him with a smile of victory of her face. Who said a little sweet talk wouldn't get you places? She trailed behind him into the glass pyramid that was The Louvre while looking at the back of his head. She hadn't been in the Louvre in years, but it was just as beautiful as she remembered. She loved museums and loved the peaceful feeling she got from being in them. The only problem was that it was dark...and people were missing...and ghosts absolutely petrified her...

She nearly forgot Chat was with her until she heard him mumble under his breath as they walked down the stairs. "What did you say?" She whispered back.

"You hussy."

She lightly grabbed his arm and yanked him close to her so that they could keep the whispering between the two of them. "What did you call me?" She had heard him loud and clear, this was his only opportunity to change what he said before she killed him. How dare he call her outside of her name, had he lost his mind?

"I saw the way you lured him, like a siren in the ocean." He replied while jerked his arm out of her grasp.

"Well excuse me for trying to get us in here without much questioning," she fired back with reason, "Why do you care anyways? At least we got in."

"I don't," he replied quickly. "I just think it immoral."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Just drop it okay." It's not like she had much of an argument. Sure, she had batted her eyes lashes a few times, but she did what she had to do.

"Everything okay?" The guard asked the two.

"Peachy." Marinette replied as she turned from Chat to the breathtaking art around them.

"Exactly which piece are you looking for?" He asked, hoping to get them out as soon as possible.

Marinette tried to think of what they might have there as they walked into the Denon wing. "It's a piece of jewelry. I don't know the name, but I'll know it when I see it." The guard nodded his head as he began guiding the way. Seeing the opportunity, she decided to probe him with questions to see if he could enlighten her as to what they were dealing with. She sauntered up to him, in turn leaving Chat behind her. "So, any word about the disappearances?"

The brown-haired lad seemed shocked that she had asked. "How do you know about that? That's classified information."

 _What the hell? How did Juleka know?_ Marinette knew the copper eyed woman had many friends, but how did she get information that was on the down low? "Um, people on the inside? There wasn't much said. Just that a few guards and a visitor went missing. Is that why there were so many guards outside?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't know much, but there is still no answer as to what is going on." He answered, trying to give as little as possible away. He had barely any information on the subject, but he was told to keep the topic of the disappearances out of the mouths of citizens until they could find the cause of their problem.

"That's scary, isn't it?"

"A bit." He turned to her before completely turning around and scanning the area. "Where is your chauffeur?"

Marinette prayed and begged in her mind that Chat would be behind her when she turned around. Ever so slowly, she turned on her heels with her heart beating against her chest. It nearly broke when he wasn't. "I don't know."

"This way, ma'am." He said as he began leading her back up the stairs. She could tell he was getting nervous as he looked around frantically. Marinette couldn't imagine how much trouble he would be in if another person disappeared under his watch.

"Chat!" Marinette called out. _Holy crap._ The feeling of fear in her stomach was growing with each ticking second. She was without a partner, meaning she'd have to do this alone. What if there really was a murderer taking people at the museum? They would be next and there was no way in hell Marinette was going to die in a place like this. She wanted to go out saving a child's life or after doing some death defying stunt that wouldn't actually be very 'death defying' if she died by its hands.

The two rounded the corner, but let out a yelp as they collided with something on the other side. Chat grabbed Marinette's forearms to steady her and prevent her from falling. The guard looked more than just annoyed at his appearance.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The guard said as he ushered them outside.

Marinette glowered at Chat the whole way out until they were actually outside and on the Pont Des Arts. "Why couldn't you just follow us to the jewelry section, you just had to pull a disappearing act, eh? That was our only chance to see the exhibit tonight." She reprimanded with a hand on her hip. Sure, she hadn't really thought of a plan upon arriving at the historical site, but any plan she could've had was ruined by Chat.

"We need to get back in there, I felt something." He replied as he watched the guards switch positions.

"Well, we can't now because of you. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Marinette said as she swept her hair into a low pony tail.

"We passed the room where the security cameras were, I took the opportunity to cut off the surveillance cameras using cataclysm," he explained, "by tomorrow they will be back on. We need to get into the museum _tonight_." Chat emphasized, meaning he was not taking no for an answer.

Marinette looked at all of the guards before turning back to him with a low sigh. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'm glad you asked, I have a plan." Chat smirked.

He quickly explained his plan before she agreed to doing it. Marinette thought it to be quite simple, but it was worth a shot. They had one chance and it was their best bet of getting into The Louvre for the last time.

Both held out their hands as Marinette recited the spell with conviction, "Miraculous." Their gadgets fell into their hands. Chat scoured the ground until he collected a few rocks of varying sizes.

They waited several minutes before Chat threw two of the smaller rocks and then the largest at a tree near the guards with extreme force, nearly causing it to fall.

"This way!" The guards said as they ran towards the noises.

A few guards stayed behind to guard the back side, leaving the front exposed. The two quickly ran up to the front at seeing them leave their post.

"Lucky charm." Marinette whispered with haste.

The yo-yo changed into a key in Marinette's hands. She quickly inserted it into the door before they ran inside. She swallowed a gulp she hadn't known was stuck in her throat, Marinette couldn't believe his plan had succeed. Even though she had agreed to do it, she had her doubts about whether it would work. Great, so now he wasn't just the bronze of the team, he was the brains too. Marinette sighed as they began to walk the museum, how useless was she? Once they were inside and at the center of the Louvre, the key dematerialized and vanished. She placed the yo-yo in her pocket before following Chat around the museum.

Chat eyed the statues carefully. Seeing his analyzing look over the Venus de Milo, Marinette asked, "Are you that fascinated?"

"They are white." He stated before moving onto the next piece of art. "They were pink when created?" It came out as more of a question, though she knew he was telling her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not seeing anything wrong with the artwork.

"It must've been some time," he mumbled under his breath. "Artwork from my century was pink and was once colored, but now that years have passed they have lost their lust and tint. I watched it in a documentary."

She rolled her eyes. She hadn't known anything about that. "You really are the smart one." Marinette muttered under her breath.

"The smart one?" He asked. "Meaning?"

Marinette sighed as she began walking up the stairs. _Should I tell him?_ She thought to herself. "Chat, you're great- truly an amazing person. You're kind, you're smart, and you can fight extremely well from the looks of it. I'm just nervous that I'm not contributing enough to our so-called _team_." She summarized.

As they reached the top of the stairs, he stopped her. "You know what's great about being a 'so-called team'?" He mimicked. "It's great that it's composed of two people. We're two different people. Two that pick up where one lacks. I may be able to fight a little, but I can't read spells, I can't purify akumas, and I can't cook." He listed his faults, causing Marinette to laugh. "You can do all of that, and then some more. So, don't focus on what you can't do, Marinette. Focus on all of the great things you do."

Marinette smiled and gave him a swift hug. He really was the Rose to her Juleka. "Thanks for trying to help me feel better. You're right, we both come together to make an awesome team." She looked around them. "I think we should split up. You cover the top, I'll finish the bottom, we can meet up afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan." He said before turning his back to her.

By the time Marinette was down the stairs and was looking at the vastness of it all, she could feel her skin crawling with goosebumps. Who wouldn't feel a bit nervous walking around a building where people were disappearing? She stared at where Chat had walked up the stairs, he was long gone and probably wouldn't be back until thirty minutes had passed if he walked around the second level quickly. In hind sight, this wasn't one of her best plans considering how scared she can get.

With a deep breath, she turned her cell phone's flash light onto the Pharaoh exhibit. Her heels clacked and echoed as she walked down a few more stairs to get to the display. She hadn't been to the Parisian site since The Pharaoh was built, it was like walking into a new era. She eyed the studious mau cat statues that lined the walk way, greeting her as she entered. Ancient writing she couldn't understand was scribbled on different scrolls around her, not that she cared much. She passed a few other artifacts only to stand in front of a long scroll warn down with age.

Marinette eyed the pictures carefully, it was similar to the book she had in her possession. She couldn't understand most of the things the cursed book had written in it. She liked to look at the writing and create stories and give the random hieroglyphics meaning in her mind. Marinette had been lost at thought staring at the papyrus in front of her, had it not been for her watch beeping to let her know it was seven o'clock, she might have continued to stare. With a straight face, she turned her back to the words. It was official, despite the appealing lure of this exhibit, absolutely nothing magical was happening here.

Just as quickly as she came, she left.

 _Well that was a bust..._

Marinette walked back to the main entrance of the underground lobby and turned back to the stairs that Chat had ascended up. He had yet to come back, not that she had expected him to in such a short amount of time. Marinette spent a good thirty minutes weaving in and out of each exhibit as quickly as her Christian Louboutin heels could carry her. She figured Chat would be done by now, but he still hadn't met her at the entrance yet. Deciding to try walking into the last exhibit, the Denon, she entered and began going into each room. Though it had been years since she had walked the corridors of this exhibit, she remembered it as one of her favorites and had wanted to save the best for last. Eyeing each artwork carefully, she tried to think of a logical reason for what was going on.

 _Chat said he felt something and that could very well just be a Kwami here. I don't think a Kwami would be causing people to disappear though...So this could actually be a person on the loose._

She tried to silence her thoughts as they went down a dark road of a murderer on the run from the cops. She could picture the murderer sneaking up behind her, slicing her throat open and then disposing of her body in the basement along with others that had fallen victim to his hand.

Marinette nearly let out a scream as she heard a clank around the corner from where she stood. She slowly crept towards the location of the noise, her breath sounding loud in her ears as she neared the sound. She stopped in her tracks as she heard giggling. Someone else was in the museum and she knew Chat couldn't make the high-pitched squeals that were coming from around the corner. With her back pressed closely to the wall she tried to convince herself that if it was her time to die, then it was just her time to die, if not then she'd survive and have an awesome story to tell her kids.

She peeked her head around the corner and nearly passed out.

Right in front of her was the actual Mona Lisa and one of Michelangelo's very own Captif sculptures engaging in a light-hearted conversation that left them giggling each second. Marinette leaned back and stared at the ceiling trying to gather her thoughts. It was official. She had lost it. Maybe all of this was a dream? There was no such thing as Kwamis or magic, or whatever the hell was going on because never in her life had she ever expected to hear the soft and yet raspy voice of Mona Lisa.

 _Maybe I am dreaming._

She turned back, just to make sure that what she was seeing was true. Sure enough they were still grasping hands in a fit of bubbly laughter. As she watched the two, she felt her arm being yanked back and she almost let out a scream had her mouth not been covered immediately. She was ready to fight her perpetrator, but stopped when she saw that it was her partner.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she swatted his hands away.

Chat threw a straight face her way. "You said to meet at the entrance once we were complete. I waited for fifteen minutes and you had yet to show." He peered at her face closely. "You look wan, what's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong." She said as she pointed over the corner.

Both looked around the bend, just to see the two works of art peering lovingly into each other's eyes.

Chat pulled her back and nodded his head. "No explanation needed I see."

They heard clatter coming from another room. "Oh, I think that must be Baldassare Castiglione!" The Mona Lisa exclaimed as she stood, "We had quite the conversation yesterday and I think you'd be interested."

 _As in the diplomat?_ Marinette thought as she remembered the old painting well. "We need to leave." She whispered with haste as she grabbed his upper arm and began leading him down the corridor. "If I'm correct, these paintings and statues are all coming to life with each passing second. Meaning we need to end this now before this place is flooded with over 1,000 pieces of art coming to life." She came to an abrupt halt causing Chat to bump into her. Down not too far from them, she could hear others talking and she was 100% sure it was no guard having such a boisterous time. Marinette quickly pulled him into a room and cut the light on her phone.

"This isn't a Kwami." He said as he led her to a corner where they wouldn't be seen. "Master Fu said they were held in jewelry. Each artifact was old from the looks of it, nothing new was added."

Understanding that if there was no newly added jewelry, then that meant the Kwami couldn't be there, Marinette nodded her head. "So, it's an akuma, but who would do this?" Her eyes were glazed with confusion. "Who would want to bring paintings to life?"

"I'm not sure," he replied after some time, "Try your spell and see if anything happens."

She dug in her pockets until her nails tapped against the hard-outer shell of the yo-yo. "Lucky charm." Marinette whispered, as she held it out. She waited for a glow of light, but nothing happened. She repeated it a few more times before she turned a panicked look on Chat. "Chaton, it's not working." She commenced to repeating it a few more times.

He cut her off after the fifth time, "Forget it, it is of little to no use for us now." He turned back to where much more clatter and noise was coming from. He couldn't imagine all of the paintings coming to life. There was no way they could take them all on. "Someone is doing this and we need to find them quickly."

Marinette knew Chat was trying to keep a stable mind, but it was hard when her only power was officially out for the count and more and more paintings were coming to life. She stuffed the yo-yo back in her pocket, slightly disappointed at how useless it was. Without so much as a lead as to whom may be doing this, they were shit out of luck. Chat scowled as an idea failed to come to him.

"There is the slight chance these paintings will do no harm." He said, trying to keep a positive outlook. "Rather than starting off aggressively, why not just walk out and try talking?"

Marinette remembered the last time she tried to talk with an akumatized person and quickly shook her head. "Whether they be able to talk and reason or not, I don't want to risk it. Besides, if they really were good, people and guards wouldn't be disappearing." She tapped her foot impatiently. "For now, maybe we should try to get where there is less art, maybe the Richelieu is the best place to go. Napoleon's dining room should be safe unless they are feasting in there."

Chat nodded his head, while he believed it to be a bad plan it was a plan no less. "You know the perimeter, yes?" Both jumped as the lights in the museum cut on.

"For the most part." Even though she had a bad sense of direction, she was sure they could get to the wing without a problem. She looked out around the entrance of the room but pulled back as the two main pieces from Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss walked by hand in hand. They would definitely have to hurry. Once they had passed, she looked out once more, "We're fine, let's go."

"Wait," he grabbed her hand and placed the staff in it, "if push comes to shove use this."

She looked at the staff before pushing it back his way, "You need it, if something happens-"

"I have these." He said as he held up his fists with a smile. The Saint Mary Magdalene glowed with a golden outlining as the statue began to vibrate behind them, the two could guess what was soon to happen. "I'm afraid we're out of time, princess." He said as he made her hand clasp around the gadget.

Before the statue could completely come to life, the two ran out. Marinette ran in front to guide Chat through the museum. As they exited the Denon, Marinette stopped. Directly in front of them at the very center of the Louvre clustered most of the paintings and statues gathered together in what appeared to be a special occasion. She gasped at the amount of artwork that was currently laughing, chatting, and living up their art filled lives. It was like a social among colleagues which oddly fascinated and disturbed her.

She nearly bumped into one of the artworks she was less familiar with as she stared at all of the pieces. A woman dressed in Renaissance garbs looked down with a hmmph, annoyed at her rudeness, but turned her back and continued on her way none the less.

 _Chat was right...they're harmless._ She thought as she tried to regain her breath. "I think we can go through without a problem..." The pieces of work were so engulfed in their conversations that they hadn't even paid any attention to the two of them.

As if to blend into the crowd, they walked in a natural pace and climbed the stairs, stopping in front of the Winged Victory of Samothrace.

"Look at them." Marinette fawned in pure awe. "It's beautiful."

Michelangelo's and Di Vinci's works interacted as they pleased. Raphael's danced to a tune that wasn't heard. If Marinette didn't know any better, they would've appeared as normal as any human. She turned her gaze to Chat, he seemed just as captivated by what was transpiring in front of him. Whoever had thought of doing this must not have been that bad if they were just trying to let the paintings have fun. What other reason could anyone have for doing this?

"It's a work of art, pun intended." He said before turning to her. "How do we stop this?"

A light chuckle bubbled in her stomach despite the seriousness of the situation. "Look for the root of all evil I'm guessing." She said as she searched the people to find anyone that stood out.

"And I'd believe that to be her in all of her glory, get low." He whispered as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her lower so that they wouldn't be seen as he pointed at their villain.

As one of the Pharaoh's black mau's strode in, a woman lay happily on its back. Creamy brown skin covered in gold Egyptian hieroglyphics were scrolled upon her skin. Her long dark dreads spiraled around her until they ended with the tips of snake heads swarming about her. She was clad in nearly nothing with a skimpy midnight black woven bandeau to cover her perky breasts and a nearly see through skirt that fell to the floor with a trailing train. The slit on both sides of her hips was so high up that Marinette had a good mind to cover Chat's eyes to shield him from the indecency. She lay sensually on the cat as she strode in, gaining everyone's attention and silencing them in the process.

The mau stopped in the center of the room and the woman stood tall on the cat's head. A coy smile played on her lips as she looked at each of the master pieces. "Tonight, we feast, we love, we live, as is should be." She spoke clearly and concisely as if she were giving a speech to her commoners. "The last of the swine have been caught."

The master pieces cleared their way as another cat walked in. She patted the kitten as her smile grew, deep brown eyes watched what was placed in the center of the room. Five guards turned to nothing but mere stone were tossed non-too ceremoniously on the ground. Marinette gasped as she turned to Chat whom was staring with a clenched jaw. Inside the mixture of guards was the very guard that had guided her when they first came. The look of terror on his stone features made Marinette's heart ache.

"Now," she continued, "you are free to scour the city, to live as you please to be. The God that has granted me these powers asks for only one thing, help him find it. Leave no stone unturned, leave no blade of grass untreaded on. We owe him our lives and so much more!" She let out a hearty laugh as the master pieces around her joined in with claps of joy. "At midnight, we prowl the Parisian streets in search of what he seeks. Dance, sing, play to your hearts content for the time being. I, Angel of you all, Medusa, beg you to enjoy yourself."

 _Angel in all black?_ It was no angel Chat had ever heard of. As her speech continued, Chat turned an ear to Marinette. "We need to keep them from getting out."

"But how? There's too many of them." She looked at the staff gripped tightly in her hand. "Can you see any item on her from this angle? Anything a papillon might be stored in?"

Chat analyzed the young woman. Jade eyes searching for any answer, "I see it!" He whispered harshly. "Her crown, milady."

Marinette's eyes drifted to the black crown sitting upon the woman's head. It had to be it, right? While it wasn't black and purple like the other items every other akumatized person had, it was a deep black that had her mesmerized by its beauty.

"Let me see the staff, I believe I can hit it from here." Marinette handed him the staff. There was no doubt he could extend the staff and hit it with ease.

"Whatever you do, don't look her in the eyes. She's imaged after Medusa, one look into her eyes and you'll be turned to stone like the guards." She told him. In case he didn't know much about the creature of Medusa, she felt it wise to tell him the small tidbit.

She ducked lower. As he set the staff on the railway, he tried to get the staff just right so that it would hit the crown rather than go straight through the girl's head with its sheer force. Marinette turned her back and leaned against the backboard of the stairs. It was almost over, this was a rather easy job much to her relief. The woman moved about dancing around the mau cat while talking with her people, making it difficult for Chat to actually hit her.

While Marinette waited for him to do his deed, a crackling noise behind them drew her attention. She turned to the Winged Victory of Samothrace. The statue stood tall and with grace etched into each curve of the stone.

 _It wouldn't..._

The same small golden light illuminated it as it crackled on.

"Chat..." Marinette tried to whisper so as to alert him without alarming him.

"I've almost got it." One eye was closed with his tongue poked out to the side as he took his aim.

"Chat." She tried once more as the wings flapped in the glass enclosure.

He turned around to see what had Marinette so worried. The wings flapped with extreme force before the glass enclosure broke in shards around them. The staff extended slightly as he dropped it before covering Marinette to shield her from the glass. All the attention was on them as the woman looked shocked by the sudden attack. The staff clanked and rolled up to the girl's feet. One of her dreads of snakes slithered around it before hissing at what had nearly hit her.

"Usurper! It seems we have more enemies. Get them." Her harsh voice broke out as she pointed a hand at them.

Marinette and Chat stood looking for anyway out as few of what they believed to be the guards of Medusa charged at them. Statues of knights and royal guards ran up the stairs in a heap in order to attack.

"Hold on!" Marinette said as she tossed her yo-yo to the upper level. Once it latched on, she yanked to pull them up. Chat was first to grab onto the glass banister before he pulled Marinette up. As they ran through out the Louvre, Marinette peered into each room looking for anything to help them out of the mess they were in. One room was full of knight enclosures and empty armor. She jerked Chat into the room and began pulling at the armor.

"We have a few seconds before they come." She rushed out as she yanked one of the daggers out and tossed it at him. Her mind was racing with thoughts, none trying to settle in her mind at once. There were hordes of guards ready to take them on and they were officially without one magical item. "We're going to go back down there into the center of it all." She said as she took a sword for herself.

"What? Have you gone mad?" His mouth had dropped to show just how appalled he was at her ludicrous idea.

"I'm questioning it." Marinette replied honestly as she kicked her heels off, deciding it would be easier to fight without them. "It's either them or us. We're going to jump over the banister to get back to the main floor. Down there we can at least fight and try to take the crown." She tucked the sword into the loop of her shorts, careful not to cut herself.

"This is about the most absurd idea you've had yet." He said with a smile finding its way to his mouth. There were millions of things that could go wrong with her flawed plan.

She returned the smile as she grabbed his hand in hers. "Aren't those the best kinds?"

Hearing the footsteps approaching quickly, they ran out. The guards were less than ten steps away. With a tight squeeze of his hand for assurance, she threw the yo-yo to the other side. Chat quickly latched onto her before they jumped off. In mere seconds, they had swooped down and were standing in the midst of hundreds of works of art. Many of the citizens of the Louvre gasped and some actually fled as if they were scared of them.

"Get them!" Medusa yelled with a wicked smile playing on her lips.

Guards that had stayed below charged at them.

"Stay safe, remember what you learned." Chat rushed out before charging at one of the statues that was coming Marinette's way.

Marinette watched as Chat used his fists to fight off the statues, dodging and punching where need be. She was so fascinated that she nearly missed avoiding a blow from Louis XIV. He had nearly taken her head. Without hesitation, she took the sword out and pointed it his way.

She stood balanced on her feet as she lowered her body, remembering the steps that Chat had taught her earlier. With the thought of Chat and the need to finish the battle, she fought. Despite her moves being sloppy, she had managed to dodge each blow. Louis XIV cried out as he attempted to stab his sword into her. Marinette tangled her sword in his before pushing up to effectively toss his sword to the side. Both watched as the sword flew to the other side of the room. With a snarl he charged at her, ready to use his fists to finish the battle. With closed eyes, she held the sword in front of her, prepared for the attack. She felt pressure in the sword before the snarling had completely stopped. Marinette slowly opened one blue eye to see that in his heated run towards her, he had run directly into her sword.

As if he were never a three-dimensional person, paper from the painting he was created on lay stuck to her sword. She ripped it off and then turned to Chat who was currently fighting off four guards at once. Before she could run to help him, she was jumped from the side. Her sword was thrown a few feet from her as she was pushed onto her back. Before she could stand, two rough hands immediately cut off her breathing. The statue of Apollo Sauroconos lay straddling her as took the breath from her. Marinette gasped for air as she clawed at his hands. His grip was so tight and the marble was so heavy that she just couldn't get him off of her.

 _I never thought I'd have another naked man on top of me trying to choke me._ She thought back to the second time she had met Chat. She could hear Chat calling out to her in the distance, but he was much too busy fighting his own demons to come help her. Her head lolled to the side as she felt her vision slipping.

Marinette tried to use her fists to punch him but ended up with nothing but bloody knuckles as her weak punches collided with his chiseled features. If anything, his grip tightened after she tried to fight back, clearly angered by the thought of her opposing him.

 _This is it._

As black claimed her vision, she felt pain and stress leave her body. Before she could feel herself confined to the comfort of darkness. The pressure around her neck seized almost instantly. A few seconds passed before she came too. She sat up and grabbed her aching head as the room spun around her. Lying next to her was the very statue that had tried to choke her. Etched into his back lay the dagger Chat had been fighting with, effectively breaking the marble and in turn killing him off.

 _He must've thrown it to help me. I'll have to thank him later..._

She quickly shook her head and took the dagger out of his back. Chat had been fighting with just his fists and his knuckles were showing the wear and tear of it all as blood dripped from the white meat of his hands. Marinette gripped the dagger tightly in her hand before standing. As she stood, her leg kicked against something on the ground. She looked down before picking it up. It was his staff. Seeing one statue trying to attack him from behind, she aimed and pressed the middle button down to let the staff extend, striking the statue and piercing through the middle. It fell to the floor and broke upon impact.

She had nearly forgot about her own weapon in the heat of battle. Quickly, she pulled it out and said a prayer.

 _Please work._ "Lucky charm."

Unlike the last time she had tried to use it, it glowed a bright pink light before a sledgehammer appeared in the air and fell into her hands. As it fell into her palms, she nearly dropped it not expecting it to be as heavy as it was. Sticking the staff in her back pocket, she wielded the sledgehammer. It was perfect for knocking through the marble statues. Without a second thought she made her way to Chat, throwing the hammer every which way until anyone in her path was knocked down. Around her marble statues broke and people turned to paper once more. It wasn't long before she was back to back with Chat, protecting him from the other side.

"My pocket has your staff." She said as she swung and broke off the arm of the Bordhese Gladiator.

Chat punched one of the statues, causing it to crumble. In the spare second he had, he reached in her back pocket for the staff before jabbing it into one of the pieces of work. With both standing back to back, fighting off their enemies, the artwork broke before them. Marinette wasn't sure how long her stamina would persist against the art. It seemed nearly never ending. Through the corner of her eyes, she could see Medusa walking towards them.

"Chat, watch yourself!" Marinette yelled as she fended off another destructive knight.

Upon hearing his name, Chat turned to see what had Marinette concerned leaving himself open. One of the statues wielding a sword took hold of the opportunity and slashed at his side.

Chat cried out in pain as he clutched his hip, pain instantly over flooding his senses.

"Chaton!" Marinette's voice came with worry as she turned to him. Before she could completely turn to check on her partner, her pony tail was grabbed from behind and she was yanked down, hitting her head on the ground. As she tried to still her blurring vision, Chat came into sight. He lay on the floor clutching his side as blood oozed out from the wound. She tried to go to him, but found that the marble structure that had her hair in his fist had an extremely tight grip. She was stuck in place.

Before she could grab the sledgehammer that fell from her hands. Medusa swiped it from her with ease and tossed it across the room in a fit of anger.

"You dare to disrupt our festivities? People disgust me." She spat as she turned her gaze from Marinette to the young man wreathing on the floor. Her interest was clearly perked as she eyed the young lad.

Medusa grabbed the back of his hair as she yanked his head up to examine her eye candy. Chat's eyes remained squeezed tight in pain and for fear of being turned to stone. She jerked his head every which way, pleased by his prominent features. He was by far the best-looking man she had ever been graced to lay eyes on, truly the best work of art in the damned museum. She felt she could look him over for days.

"What a magnificent creature we have here. I will have your head and turn it to stone to add to my collection." She spoke with dreamy eyes. "Give me a sword." She said softly as she held out her hand. The same statue that had cut Chat bowed before placing his sword in her hand.

Marinette reached out to grasp at Chat, but failed. "No!" She cried out. "Don't lay a hand on him!"

Medusa spun the sword laced with his blood as she turned to the girl with a roll of her brown eyes, clearly annoyed by her presence. "Dispose of her, do as you please with the body."

She turned back to Chat before yanking his head back to get a clear view of his neck. Without hesitation, she readied the sword to bring down upon his neck, ready to claim her prize. As the sword came down, Marinette reacted in a split second. She propelled herself forward, ignoring the pain of having her hair ripped from her scalp. She wrapped her body around Chat as she threw them both to the floor to avoid the swords sharp touch. Between the tight grip of the marble statue and the swiftness of the sword as it had been brought down, it narrowly avoided them but managed to chop at her hair. Within seconds, her hair was cut and the sheer force of her throwing herself down had caused them to hit the floor with quite some impact.

Medusa stood shocked at the girl's action, not expecting her to risk her life. Seeing the woman stunned, Marinette kicked at her legs, causing her to fall and the crown to drift a few inches from them. Marinette scrounged as fast as she could to the crown, wasting no second to grab the head piece and snap it in two. With a cry of despair Medusa looked at the crown as a bubbling matter overcame her.

Seeing the papillon appear, Marinette tossed her yo-yo in the direction and let it be engulfed by it. Once it was captured, she snapped the yo-yo back before tapping its outer shell. With little to no strength, she waved at the papillon as it fluttered away. "Bye-bye papillon."

The sledgehammer began to shake violently before bursting into the air. The same sparkling pink light swept over the museum and paintings in order to fix the night's affairs. Once broken statues returned to their monuments in pristine condition as if they had not had their own battle. Paintings glittered as they returned to their normal composure. Marinette collapsed to the floor at seeing that everything was returning to normal. Guards that were once stone regained color to their cheeks as they turned to the regular texture of human flesh. Chat stood with a wince of pain before going to Marinette's side. She lay in the scattered feet of hair that had been chopped off. He crouched next to her and ran a hand through her now short, choppy hair. He could see the tears welling in her eyes at what had been lost.

"I'm-"

"It's fine." She said before he could apologize.

"If it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened." His words were laced with an apology he had yet to say.

She clutched her lost hair in her knuckles tightly before slowly releasing the strands. "I don't mind having short hair."

"You just told me that you loved having long hair earlier today." He finished rather awkwardly, not sure of how to deal with the sad girl or his guilty conscious.

Marinette swiped at the tears that threatened to fall before standing and helping him. "I would choose losing a few feet of hair over losing you any day, so bien joué for a job well done." Marinette said with a forced smile as she made him pound his fist upon hers. She turned to the young girl that had done it all. They locked eyes, deep brown irises clashing with sweet blue eyes. Marinette turned her back to her without a word. "Now, let's go before everyone comes to."

Without a second thought, the two fled the Louvre.

 **xXx**

The next day, Chat sat on the couch watching the news. He patted the wound on his side. Despite all of the blood that had gushed out at the museum, it was nothing more than a flesh wound and was virtually nothing more than a scab in turn. Every news station had been talking about the incident at the Louvre. There wasn't much to say on the subject mainly because the cameras were cut and had been cut each night, no doubt from Medusa not wanting anyone to know of her nightly gatherings.

He heard the door open behind him, meaning Marinette had come home after a long day of work. He could hear her rummaging behind him as she took off her coat and kicked off her shoes. He didn't dare look at her. After they had left the Louvre, the walk home had been deadly silent and no conversation had been made. Upon arriving home, she had instantly gone to the bathroom ready to cleanse the day's events from her system. By the time he had taken his shower, she was passed out on the couch, leaving no room for discussion. Even in the morning, she had left breakfast on the table and had gone about her day. Despite what she had said last night, surely she was mad. Why wouldn't she be? She had just talked about how much she loved her hair and how it was a temple. Now her years of work on it was gone because of him.

Completely disregarding that she had entered the apartment, he continued to watch the news with steady eyes. As he watched the news reporters talk, she leaned over the couch and covered his eyes with her hands. Upon having his sight cut off, he pressed one of his hands to her soft small ones.

"Guess who." She sung lightly from his left side.

"Hmmm...a certain blue-eyed female maybe?" He questioned.

"Correct, but keep your eyes closed, mister." She said as she took her hands off of his eyes.

Doing as she said, he closed his eyes and turned in the direction of her voice. "And for what reason should my eyes be closed, milady?"

She maneuvered herself so that she was directly in front of the kitten eared man. He could feel her minty breath on his face from the close proximity. "Okay, now open them, Chaton." As he opened his eyes, he was surprised at the sight in front of him. "Tada!" Her once butchered and staggered hair was now in a short bob that slightly hovered over her shoulders. As if to decorate her hair, she had a small red ribbon tied around it as a headband. With each small movement, her hair flowed in each direction dramatically, showing just how silky it was. He took his hands and gently placed it on each side of her cheeks, turning her head in every direction to examine her hair cut. She giggled once more as she placed her hands on his to keep him from moving her head. "What do you think? I got it done after work."

"It's absolutely beautiful." He answered breathlessly. It framed her face perfectly and looked lovely on her. If possible, she looked younger and better. Maybe like a sixteen year older rather than a twenty-one-year-old woman. It was like he was dealing with a child now.

She could feel her cheeks warming as he looked at her. Marinette cleared her throat as she sat next to him, not liking the heat that was making its way to her face. "Thank you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she turned to the TV. He commenced to playing with her hair, liking the soft texture of it being freshly washed and properly taken care of. "I truly am sorry."

With a huff, she lifted her head from its position on his shoulder and she pinched both of his cheeks. "Listen, Chaton, and you listen good. I don't care about losing a few feet of hair, I honestly don't." She spoke rather harshly to get it through his thick skull. "I regret nothing, and besides, didn't you say this hair style worked on me? You didn't lie to me, right?"

"Of course not, milady."

She released his pudgy cheeks before going back to her comfortable position. "Okay then, no more discussion of it."

Chat smiled down at her, glad that she was sparing his feelings. She truly was a kind person to forgive him. He continued to play with her hair, loving the feeling of the soft strands between his claws. As the news continued to play on, both listened tentatively to what was said. Soon the same girl that was left at the museum appeared on screen to make a statement. Both looked at each other before Chat reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

Angelica Engelis, the one they had once known as Medusa, stood with a look of shame on her face. "I don't know what happened..." She murmured as the camera zoomed in on her. "After being fired after working at the museum for over ten years, I just...I went to a dark place." That was all she could offer as a reason for what had happened. There was nothing to fault her over, everything had been returned to normal, but that didn't change the fact that what had happened had definitely transpired. They were merely going by the girl's word and what the police and fellow guests that had "disappeared" remembered before being turned to stone at this point.

"Who was it that was at the museum? Who fixed the paintings?" Nadja Chamack asked tentatively, excited to get more answers from the young girl.

"I'm not sure. It's like I can picture who was there, but I can't place a face on it. Like there's a big blurred out spot in my mind." She answered honestly.

"Well-"

Before Nadja could continue, Marinette turned off the television while looking at Chat with a look of realization. "Did you hear her?"

"Yes?" Chat asked as if it weren't obvious that they had both been watching the same exact thing.

"No," Marinette shook her head as she began to pace in front of him "I looked directly at that girl," she said while pointing at the screen, "there is no way in hell she couldn't see my face. No way. I think... our magic is Clark Kenting everyone around us. Either that or she's a liar..." Marinette brought a hand to her chin as her eye brows furrowed together. It would explain why authorities hadn't come knocking at her door to ask her about her secret hobbies.

"Clark Kenting?" He asked with eyes that spoke his confusion.

She sighed, completely forgetting he hadn't read a single comic book in his life. "It just means that even when people see us, unless we spell it out for them and tell them what we do and who we are, they won't know that we're Kwami holders. It's named after a comic book super hero that can virtually walk around looking exactly the same as his counterpart, but looks completely different to regular citizens just from wearing a suit and glasses. It works in our favor, but there's something else that's bothering me."

"And that is?"

Marinette seized her pacing and sat next to him. "When that girl was giving her speech, they had planned to go out into town last night. We stopped them around eight, but had they reached midnight, they would've left the museum."

"And?"

"Let me know if I'm thinking too much, but she said they were looking for something. To present to the God that allowed them the ability to come to life. She couldn't have meant Nooroo's owner, right?" Marinette turned to him for answers with somewhat hopeful eyes. "And if so, what were they looking for?" There was so much that they had yet to learn about the Kwamis and their gifts. She thought back to the conversation she had with Master Fu prior to going to the hair dressers. She had wanted answers about why her yo-yo had stopped working. The only answer he could give was that the Kwamis needed a break every now and then, so they couldn't just jump into battle after battle back to back like Marinette had originally thought they could. Even powerful beings had their limits. After using their special powers once, twenty or thirty minutes would be a fine limit that they should go by if they didn't want to get caught up in an impossible situation.

Chat was silent for a while before he turned serious eyes onto Marinette. "I honestly can't remember her saying any of that if she did." He was more or less focused on fighting ever since they stepped foot into that building. Anything that the Medusa child could have said went in one ear and right out the other.

Marinette smiled as she nudged him. "Then forget it, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. In the meantime, I have something for you." She said as she stood and grabbed her bag from off the counter. She plopped down next to him and pulled out a blue Polaroid camera. Marinette placed it in his hands and let him examine it as he turned it around and clicked random buttons on it. One of the buttons he clicked caused the shutter to go off and a bright light to flash off.

He nearly dropped the camera as he pulled back, seeing stars from the objects sudden attack. Marinette burst into laughter at seeing his first encounter with a camera. She gently took the camera from him as the film came out and began to develop. She held it in her hand and leaned it towards him. "It's a camera, silly." Marinette was about ready to burst into another fit of laughter at his wide-eyed expression. "It helps you capture memories. I was thinking it's about time we start getting pictures of your first times, since you'll have many of them."

She giggled at seeing the picture he had taken. It was at an off angle of part of his face. You could see the shock on his face with his eyes widened and dilated pupils, mouth agape, and face drawn back in the photograph. She couldn't have asked for a better first picture of him, it was funny in an adorable sort of way. At seeing the photo, he found himself laughing along with her. They shared a hearty laugh before she picked up the camera.

"Let's take one together. To commemorate my short hair, and you getting your first camera." Not sure how to pose, he sat still waiting for her to take the picture. She rolled her eyes and put an arm around him as she positioned the camera at the proper angle so as to get both of them in the picture. "Don't forget to smile. On three. One. Two. Three!"

Both smiled as she snapped the picture. She handed the camera back to Chat after the picture popped out. "It's yours now, use it to take pictures of anything you want."

"Thank you, Marinette." He smiled down at the camera.

"No problem." She said as she turned back to the developing picture. It made her happy to see that he was so grateful for something as simplistic as an old camera she hadn't used in years. Marinette grinned at the picture as it finished. Chat had plunging dimples that Marinette hadn't noticed when he smiled. She also loved how his pearly whites showed through and how bright his eyes were in the picture, betraying how truly happy he was. As she looked at the picture, a flash went off, signaling that he had taken a picture of her. "Chaton!" She reprimanded.

"You said of anything I want." He shrugged before taking another candid of her.

She tried to swipe it from him, but he stood and took another of her. "You better stop that!" In return, he took three more pictures of her with a snicker. She jumped for the camera, which he easily avoided as he moved to the side. "Stop, that film is expensive!"

Chat laughed as he took another photo of her from across the room. Despite her trying to get the camera back, she loved this. This was how things should be. She could get used to the laughing, the smiling, the playing. She wanted things to stay the way they were. For things to stay as perfect as they were in this moment.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm one week late :(

Sorry guys!

But Happy New years! Let's have a good year.

Please pray for my family, my grandfather passed away.

I will see you all next Monday.


	7. Capacious

Marinette closed the front door behind her with a hefty sigh. Through her bangs covered in soot, tired blue eyes peered through at the blonde-haired man in front of her. Similar to her, he was covered in all types of dust, dirt, and ash from their last battle. Was it too much to ask for a decent morning? She didn't think it was. Fighting was one thing, fighting at five in the morning when all she wanted to do was sleep was a whole different ball game. She was already sleep deprived as it was, there was no reason God should be playing with her emotions. Over the last week they had been fighting akumas nearly each day, whoever was doing this was out for blood and wouldn't be satisfied until they were coated in it. Now, with the show five days away, she couldn't deal with that on top of work.

"I just can't believe we really encountered someone that was angry over a dirty house!" Marinette exclaimed as she paced in front of him. "Of all of the ridiculous battles we've had, this tops all of them."

Their latest battle, The Soiler, felt that if people couldn't keep her house clean, then she'd just make it, and the city, dirty on purpose. The logic behind that threw Marinette off and certainly didn't please her seeing as the two were extremely dirty in her cream, white, and gold decorated house. Though it was a fairly easy battle, it didn't change the fact that time and sleep were lost.

Chat chuckled as he patted her shoulder. While he wasn't happy about their current level of cleanliness, he could certainly see the humor in it, a humor she clearly wasn't amused by in the slightest. "You must admit it was nice to fight at the Notre Dame though. Go ahead and take your shower. In the meantime, I'll clean up the smut that you're trailing behind you," he said with a pointed claw at her wood floor.

She looked at her footsteps and immediately kicked off her shoes with a strangled scream, "Thanks, you're the best. I'll make breakfast after I come out." There was no chance in hell she'd be able to fall asleep again before going to her internship, so cooking seemed like a good way to spend time.

Chat gave a small wave of his hand as a response before heading to the kitchen. _She keeps them...here!_ He said as he opened cabinets until he found her cleaning supplies. Not sure what most of the products were, he began to read each label before singling out a few that would clean wood. As he crouched down to clean the floors, he couldn't help but think about his luck.

This apartment was his home. He had clothes, a warm bed and couch to sleep on, three meals a day, money to use as he pleased, and he was genuinely in a good situation that left him happy. What were the odds that he'd be put in such a good home? Marinette had truly made sure he was well taken care of and that all of his needs were met. It wasn't just luck playing on his side to give him such an amazing life. He chuckled as he could hear Marinette softly singing in the shower. While she wasn't the best singer, it was funny to listen to. One of the many perks of having kitten ears was hearing all sorts of things he wouldn't hear otherwise.

After her wooden floors were sparkling, he began to think about everything else he was given by staying there. Marinette literally did everything for him, the only thing he had done for her was...clean the wooden floor this one time. She never asked him to clean, she knew he couldn't cook so she never bothered asking, she took care of laundry, grocery shopping, and anything else that he needed. It was somewhat unsettling to know she was doing all of that for him all while juggling work and akuma catching. What could he contribute to the normal aspect of her life?

It wasn't long before the shower water cut off and Marinette stepped out clad in nothing but a towel. She pointed back at the shower, "It's all yours. The shower is a bit dirty though from all of the muck, so I'll wash it after work." With that said, she continued to her room to find clothes to throw on.

Yet again, she had not asked him for anything. He easily could've cleaned the shower had she just asked him to. He's seen her do it enough times by now to know exactly what to do. With a huff, he went to the bathroom and closed the door. Marinette giggled from her room at hearing his agitated sounds. She couldn't imagine anything he could possibly huff and puff over. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she began looking through her closet. Knowing just how chaotic her day at work would be, she picked out a simple outfit that allowed her to move easily to keep up with the hustle and bustle her job demanded. Marinette adorned a simple tan collared blouse with a red circle skirt, shorts underneath, paired with a pop of gold jewelry. She began to brush her short hair as she looked in the mirror. The marks from the battle at the museum were still prominent on her skin, Courtesy of Apollo Sauroconos when he decided it would be fun to choke the snot out of her. It had only been a week since the museum incident, but the imprints were quite clear without good makeup to cover the marks. She figured the main reason it looked as bad as it had was because it was marble crushing her, not human flesh like when Chat had choked her. She applied another dab of the red goo she had received from Master Fu before applying makeup on her skin.

Marinette left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. _What to make for breakfast today?_ She had a good forty-five before she had to be at her internship, so she had all the time in the world to make anything she pleased. She began to open cupboards until she found what she could make.

"Pancakes!" Marinette took out the mix happily. It was perfect! Chat had yet to try pancakes and not to toot her own horn, but she probably made the best pancakes in all of France itself. "Add some fruit and he should be full for a while."

She mixed the pancake batter, and added cinnamon and milk to give it a bit of flavor. She figured Chat would be in the shower for at least another fifteen minutes since he normally took longer showers than her, so Marinette took her sweet time. She set her pan on the stove before throwing a dab of butter on it. There was no doubt in her mind that he would love the pancakes. As she poured a perfect circle of batter, she jumped at fumbling from her front door.

Marinette quickly put the batter down as she looked at the door before turning to the shower where she could hear Chat moving around. It couldn't be him, plus the fact that he didn't have a key. She was the only one that had a key besides-

"Oh no!" Marinette quickly ran to the door before flinging it open and throwing herself outside. Sure enough, standing right in front of her was her childhood best friend. "Nino! What a lovely surprise...at 6 in the morning...?" The glasses clad man looked her up and down as if inspecting her. Returning the gesture, she did the same. Same glasses, same hat, same sweats and regular t-shirt he normally wore on his days off. Nothing new. He patted her head, her arms, her face, and moved to her neck, but she quickly stopped him, "What are you doing?" She begged the question, moving away from his hands.

"You're okay?" He asked as he made her do a spin.

"I'm fine," she said as she shooed his hands away. That didn't stop him from brushing a hand through her now short hair. Marinette averted her eyes as she shoved his hand away once more. "I am perfectly fine."

"Good, then I won't feel as bad about reprimanding you." He lightly knocked her on the head with the back of his knuckle. "Where the hell have you been? Everyone has been trying to contact you for weeks! I've come to your place at least ten times but you're never home, and I've tried your job about five-hundred times but you're always working on something. Sabine was damn well ready to call the cops, it's been weeks since we've heard from you. Had it not been for me making excuses for you, she probably would've."

Marinette winced at his harsh tone. He was 1000 percent right to be angry with her. Everything had been piling up and she had yet to really talk with anyone after Chat had come into her life and that was over three weeks ago. She could only imagine how worried her parents must be considering she hadn't thought to contact anyone at all during this time. Who could blame her though? Between work, akuma catching, and sleep she was slowly but surely losing this battle; she hadn't had time to talk, let alone think about anything.

"I'm sorry," she said as she clasped her hands together, "It's just that things have been hectic since I've been working on the fashion show. You know it's this week and you know it's extremely important to me." Marinette truly felt horrible. "You know I can be a major flake when I'm under a lot of stress."

Nino looked her up and down. From the looks of it, she wasn't getting much sleep, and he knew how she could neglect her health when facing tough assignments. He pulled her into a hug with a deep sigh. Despite being pissed for all reasons at her lack of contact, seeing her alive and safe was a blessing in itself.

"I'm just glad to know you're okay." Nino pulled back from the hug with a smile. "How about we catch up inside?" He asked as he motioned to open the door.

Marinette didn't hesitate to slap his hand and move it away from the door knob. "My place is super messy right now. Been waaaayyyy too busy to clean, ya know?" She ended with a nervous laugh.

Nino's bushy eyebrow quirked up with a look of curiosity that could kill. She was clearly hiding something, she was never good at hiding anything from him. He waved her off. "Your version of messy and mine are two different things. Even if it was, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

She stepped in front of the door, this time making sure that there was no chance he could touch the doorknob without sticking his hand through her abdomen. "It-it...I...I just don-"

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Before she could think of an elaborate explanation, the alarm from inside her apartment blared.

"The pancakes!" Marinette opened the door and ran in followed by Nino. A small amount of smoke clouded the kitchen and laced the room with its strong scent. She looked from the kitchen to Nino who was already working on taking the pancakes on fire off of the stove. "Great! Ummm, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"What! ? Isn't there something else you want to help with?" He asked as he juggled with the pan.

Without answering, she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Luckily for her, Chat had just finished his shower and had wrapped a towel around his nether regions.

"Wha-"

Before he could finish, she pressed her hand to his mouth and gave him a look that kept him from trying to say another word. "Just stay here until I come get you." With that said, she bolted out to help Nino with the burning pancakes.

Once the commotion had settled down, both sat on the kitchen floor, tired from playing firefighter. Nino sat with a now destroyed pan in his hand as Marinette did the same with a look of extreme fatigue from a barely begun day. The two looked at each other before Marinette broke out in giggles, soon followed by Nino's laughter. It had been a while since they had laughed together like that since both were so busy these days. After the laughter died down, Marinette sent an apologetic look Nino's way.

"I really am sorry about it...It's just..." In that moment, Marinette contemplated telling Nino everything. About how she had now acquired magical abilities. How she had put herself in more danger over the last month than she'd ever been in her whole life. How just in the other room, a naked Kwami infused man stood waiting to come out. She knew he probably wouldn't believe her unless she really buckled down and snapped it into his head, but the point was that at some point he would believe her and most likely comfort her over the ordeal. "I really have been stressed out and busy these days." She breathed out honestly. If she couldn't give him the full truth, she'd at least give him part of it.

Nino scooted so that he was next to her as he lightly patted her head. "As long as you don't pull some Devil Wears Prada stuff on us, we'll be fine. We're family, so even if we go a while without talking we're still good."

She leaned her head on Nino's shoulder. _Oh, how I wish I could tell you everything._

Having someone else to talk to might...make things easier? Emotionally? If that made sense. Magic and fighting weren't very emotional, but it was certainly taxing, and even though Chat was here to speak with, she wouldn't mind having another person to talk with besides him. Especially someone as important as her best friend. Just having him around laughing on her kitchen floor was already a type of stress reliever despite everything in her life. Nino stood before holding out his hands and pulling Marinette up.

"Well, I was just coming to check up on you and make sure you hadn't died from over stressing yourself."

Her lips curved into a smile. "I'm afraid you know me a bit too well. I promise I won't go that long without talking again."

"You better not." He warned, "At least not unless you want a premature death." He sighed a long heavy sigh, releasing the stress he had held in. She really was fine from the looks of it, so he could finally relax. "I'm going to head back home then if you're okay."

"Thanks for stopping by to visit." She said as she grabbed his upper arms and pulled him into a big hug. "You're still coming to the fashion show, right?"

As soon as she had received her notification that she was in the show, Nino was the first person she asked to come watch. He had been with her through the best and worst parts of not only her exploration with fashion, but of her life. It only seemed natural for him to be by her side during her debut. Alya, of course, was invited as well seeing as she was Marinette's closest female friend.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great, I'll see you this Friday then." She said as she walked him to the door.

After exchanging sweet goodbyes, Marinette closed the door with a sigh. _That was too close for comfort._ Chat walked out, strolling calmly to her room.

"Didn't I tell you to wait until I came to get you?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

She could hear him rummaging through things in her room as he replied, "I heard the door close and it was clear that someone had left the room." It wasn't long before he had come out with a shirt in hand and with a towel still wrapped around him. "Your mate?"

Not sure if he meant it as friend or significant other, she sided for shaking her head. "He's a close friend of mine."

"Is that so?" He dabbled as he began to put on his shirt.

One look at the stained t-shirt and she could tell it wasn't clean. She grabbed the shirt and stopped him from putting it over his head. After one whiff of the shirt, she held it at arm's length away from her. "Chat, that's dirty, you're not wearing that."

With effort, he moved her hands away and continued to put on the shirt. "It's the only shirt I have that isn't extremely stained with blood, dirt, or sweat."

"I'll do laundry when I get back." She stopped him and pulled it into her hands once more. "Just walk around shirtless for now until I get back, you always do that anyway."

With a small yank, the fabric fell back into his hand and he quickly tried to put it over his head. "It is winter and it is a particularly cold day."

"Then I'll turn up the heat." She said as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and began yanking it up. "This shirt stinks! You're not going to smell up my couch."

The two struggled back and forth, Chat trying his hardest to keep the shirt from being pulled over his head and Marinette tugging with all of the strength she was blessed with. Unfortunately for Chat, he was losing the battle as his arm was now tangled and he could only see fabric as it was pulled over his head.

"Just take it off!" She yelled. Marinette would be damned if he was going to wear the putrid shirt. Hell, he could wear one of hers for all she cared, just not this one.

"No!" He yelled back, trying to wriggle and thrash in ways to keep her from baring his skin.

"Give me the damn shirt!" She yelled with one last tug causing him to trip backwards and fall flat on his back, his towel falling open in the process. She quickly turned her back to him with flushed cheeks as she let out a squeak, not wanting to see the free show he was about to give.

He stood, grabbing his towel, not caring about anything he might or might not be showing. They had been around each other long enough for him to honestly not care if he strolled in front of her naked. They both had seen each other in towels a thousand times after a month's worth of showers and they both knew what each was hiding underneath. In his mind, the body was a natural thing that didn't need to be hidden. "This is your fault. Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned. I'm decent." He said as he wrapped the towel around himself to ease her. A mischievous smile played at his lips as he moved to stand in front of her. "For someone that doesn't want me to walk around naked, you really want me to take off my shirt."

"The-the-these are two completely different things!" She sputtered, face becoming a deep red.

"Are they?" He asked as his tail swiveled up and slid across the mid of her back. "Doesn't seem like it."

She shivered involuntarily as she pushed his tail away and grabbed the shirt in a tight grip. "It is! Now take it off!" She yelled for what she hoped was the last time as she pulled it over his head. Successfully, the shirt flew off and into her tight grip. "Aha! Victory is mine!"

"What?"

Both turned to the door where a very confused Nino stood.

 _Oh shit._ Marinette thought as she quickly grabbed Chat's tail to keep it from moving. He put his hands over his ears in a rush, hoping that her friend hadn't seen any of his Kwami form.

Did he see?

"What is going on?" He asked, eyeing the two.

"Ummm..." Rather than answer, Marinette decided to buy herself some time. "Why are you back?"

To say Nino was beyond puzzled was an understatement. He had no idea there had even been another person in the apartment, let alone a man at that. In hindsight, it explained her odd behavior by not letting him into the house. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Eyes danced between the two before they finally landed on an extremely nervous looking Marinette. As an answer, he simply strutted into the kitchen, stooped to the floor, and picked up his I-phone that had been forgotten on the floor. Eyebrow cocked high on his face, he said, "you have yet to answer, Marinette."

Under his scrutiny she squirmed. "I..." Her thoughts raced as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Who is he?" He cut in, not minding if he sounded rude by asking her rather than him.

"I- My cousin."

"Your cousin?" If he hadn't been confused before, he surely was now. There was no chance in hell this guy was her cousin.

Chat looked at her, ready to add to her lie, but Marinette spoke before he could etch in a word. "Yes, my cousin." She gave him a look with tight lips, begging him to keep quiet.

Nino looked over the naked man, clearly making him uncomfortable as he stood in only a tiny towel. "...I'm guessing from Tom's side?" He'd humor her, for a little while that is. "I feel like I would know if you had a cousin, where has he been hiding?"

"...America?" Marinette squirmed. She hated being put on the spot. With a deep throated sigh, she began to spout complete nonsense. "I have an estranged uncle, this is his son...He decided that he wanted to try something new...So uh...I offered my home, he took off from work, and he came here. To see the sites and such, he just needed a change of pace."

"From America?" Nino crossed his arms. "And how long is he staying?"

"Hmm…" She tried to think of a time frame. _How long would it take to catch all of the Kwamis?_ She thought. "Indefinitely."

"I'll pretend I believe this." He chuckled. "And where does he work that allows him to take off for an indefinite amount of time?"

"I-Umm…. Enough hounding." She shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, estranged...As in strained relationship. As in, we're still learning about each other…."

As if looking for confirmation, he turned to the man still holding his hands on his head. Chat nodded his head up and down seeing as that was the only real thing he was permitted to do to confirm her statement. Everything she said made sense, but there was one thing that struck him as odd.

"And you decided not to tell me?"

At that Marinette floundered. "Like I said, I've been busy...I wanted to introduce you under formal circumstances when I had more time." She ended with a nervous giggle and a prayer to the Gods he believed her. Honestly, if anyone had told her the same exact thing, she would've believed them. The only thing was that Nino knew her too well and she was a bad liar. There was absolutely no indication that she was playing with magic in her free time, so she felt like the lie was doing its job.

Nino stepped up to Chat and held out a hand for him to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

Chat's eyes darted from Marinette and back to Nino. He had two options from the looks of it. One, take his hands off of his head and shake Nino's hand, thus revealing the odd truth that he was basically part cat. Two, stand there with his hands glued to his head and hope it didn't come off as as rude as he thought it would. He sided for the latter.

With a curt nod, he took a small step back. "Pleasure's all mine."

Nino waited for some other gesture towards his extended hand but pulled back awkwardly once he realized that nothing would come from it. "And you are..."

"Chat." Marinette piped up as she stepped in between the two, hoping that it wouldn't get any more awkward.

Silence drifted between them before Nino broke out in a smile. It was tight and nearly strained, Marinette knew no good could come from it. "As celebration for a new member of the family, how about we all eat dinner tonight? At Beinge." Before Marinette could say anything, he spoke once more. "My treat, besides, we need to celebrate the arrival of the fashion show."

She had every intention to refuse, she truly did, but she knew that Nino was far from taking no for an answer. Not only did he use her favorite restaurant as a weapon against her, but he had that look that said he wouldn't let it go. There was no legit reason she had to say no aside from not wanting to talk about Chat. There was only a make it or break it meeting she had at 7am, but she figured they wouldn't be out that long anyways. She could either face her demons today before things got out of hand, or she could wait and let things build up. As if to convince herself that she could make it through a dinner of profuse questioning, she returned the smile. "Of course, we would love to."

"Great, I'll make reservations for tonight. It's a Monday so it shouldn't be busy at all. How is 8?"

"Perfect?" She questioned. "I just have an important meeting in the morning so we won't be able to do anything else afterwards."

"Then Alya and I will see you tonight." He gave a parting look to Chat and a swift hug to Marinette before showing himself to the door.

Marinette released a sigh of relief. Chat was currently red in the face and looking just as embarrassed as the first time they had gone to Master Fu's parlor. He relaxed his arms and shook them off. His ears fidgeted and flexed, glad to be uncovered. She whipped around and gave Chat a straight look, her deadpan eyes had his skin itching.

"Be ready after I get off of work." She said before heading to the front door and slipping on her heels.

"...Why?"

"We're going to get you a suit." Marinette plopped her bag on her back before heading out the door.

 _And to think, my day hasn't even begun._

 **xXx**

Marinette walked behind Chat tiredly. She thought she was tired before, but goodness she was running on very low fuel. She hadn't felt this tired in her whole life. Marinette couldn't wait for the fashion show to be over with and she sure as hell couldn't wait to finish catching all of the Kwamis. She looked at Chat whom was whipping his head around in every direction to take in all of the shopping mall they were in. She slightly giggled at his rather childlike expressions.

 _I need to take him out more._ She thought as she patted her neck. He was normally out of the house every day, but the only place he ever really frequented was Master Fu's shop. Marinette could feel her bones aching with each step she took. She began digging in her bag for the jar of medicine Master Fu gave her. Marinette had already blown through her third bottle and was regretting how quickly she had used it. She'd have to ask for a new one and use it sparsely when she had her hands on it.

Chat turned around to comment on a store he wanted to go in after they bought his suit, but stopped when he saw her take out the jar. "How many times have you put that on?"

"I don't know...maybe five times throughout the day...I haven't counted. Why?" She asked as she examined the nearly empty jar.

He took it from her and turned to the label. "Look here." He pointed to the back label before reciting it in perfect Chinese. "It says to only use it three times a day, and only a few dabs at that," he said before placing the jar back in her hand, "I want to go into that store." He pointed at a Disney store, but Marinette wasn't exactly paying attention to his current interest.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him as if he had grown three heads. Since when could he read Chinese? "You didn't tell me you could speak two languages."

Chat put on a thoughtful look as he turned back to her. "It hasn't come up in conversation?" He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't know I could read it until I looked at a few of Master Fu's scrolls and read it to him last week. I believe it is because the book has been passed to different locations throughout time. Then again that doesn't exactly make sense, maybe I studied it once upon a time?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he continued to look around.

Marinette was stunned, this man never ceased to surprise her. She could understand him speaking Chinese, but he had not only read it and understood it but had read it to her in perfect fluency as well. To say the least, she had never expected him to be able to do that.

"Geez, tell me this stuff next time, it's like you and Master Fu have some sort of secret relationship I don't know about." She said with a huff. "This is where we're going to get your suit from."

They stopped in front of a small store, _Monsieur._ Marinette pulled Chat through the doors with a tired smile. She had frequented the store for years. Every now and then she would need advice on suits, and the owner of the shop seemed more than willing to help her with anything she needed. Her eyes lit up as they landed on , the owner of the shop.

"Long time no see," she joked, "I just can't seem to stay away." She had come to his shop just last week for advice on a bow tie she had created for one of her male models in the fashion show.

"It's always a pleasure when you come in." He gave her a gentle hug before turning to her friend. "And who do we have here?"

"My cousin, Chat," she said as she pulled Chat forward to shake his hand. "We will be dining at Beinge tonight and he needs a top-notch suit. Do you think you can help us?" pulled Chat up to his trifold dressing mirror. He had already began feeling around Chat's body to get an idea of his dimensions. Chat looked slightly uncomfortable at having the man within such close proximity as he measured him; Marinette could only offer a glance of comfort before turning to all of the suits around them. "I was thinking that something simple would be best for tonight. Maybe just black suit pants and a white collared shirt. For the fashion show he will accompany me, so I'm thinking a deep gray, nearly black pants with a nice beigeish-tan type of shirt. Both should be modern slim fit though. Oh! I'll take care of the rest of the measurements." Marinette exclaimed as she could see Chat getting nervous, his tail would move every now and then. It wasn't obvious, but it was clear enough to look weird that something was moving in the back of his pants.

He handed her the tape and clipboard to write down his measurements. "I may have just the thing in the back room. "Give me a few seconds and we'll have him set." He said before whisking off to the back room.

She continued to measure the lower half of his body, glad that the shop owner hadn't seen anything. "I didn't know I was going to your fashion show." Chat piped up after a while.

"Umm, yea," she mumbled as she stood on her knees and wrapped the tape around his midsection. "I think it'd be nice if you shared this experience with me, if you aren't busy I mean." As Marinette measured him, she couldn't help but realize how proportionate his body was. He was literally perfect in size. _31 inches around the waist, his chest is a size 40. Dear god, he needs to model at some point._ She grabbed his arm and examined his hand. For a few seconds she debated gloves, but there were none that would cover his claws without ripping the fabric in the process.

"Well no, it's just..."

Marinette stood after finishing the final measurements of his lower body. She began folding the tape, before walking to the back to hand the shop owner his clipboard with Chat's size information. Once she was back, she asked, "It's just what? You're not just here for akuma fighting. I want you to be able to have lots of experiences as well. This is one of the most important days of my life, aside from my wedding, so I really want you there for that." She said honestly.

Chat didn't know what he was feeling with what she had said, but it had made him feel warm inside. Yet again, she had managed to incorporate him into her life to make him feel like he was truly at home in Paris. What more could he ask for?

After some time, he replied, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," she said as she watched walk back with a pile of suits in his arms.

He hung the suits up on a rack to allow them to go through each individually. Marinette smiled at the large amount, there were about 16 suits for them to choose from and they all looked great.

"I believe I can leave you two to it." He said as a few customers walked in.

"Of course, thank you. We'll let you know if we need anything else." Marinette began fingering through the first suit, flipping it every which way in order to better examine it and decide if it was what she was looking for. After some time she handed Chat a Persian navy blue suit and a white collared button down that had kindly added to the suits. She was instantly attracted to the color and thought it would really bring out the green in his eyes. He took the suit and tilted his head as he looked it over. It looked exactly like the other suits that were blue in the collection. What had stood out so much about this one? Nonetheless, he took the suit to the changing room and put it on. Once changed, he stepped out to get the okay from Marinette. She placed him in front of the mirror and began scanning over him. Within seconds she sighed before going through the rack again.

"Does this not fit me well?" Chat couldn't say he was comfortable, but it was as close to comfort as he would get while feeling constrained in the somewhat tight-fitting suit.

"The shoulders, it's a bit too big for my liking. The stitching pattern isn't all that great either. If I can see it, it needs to at least be tailored well. It's also stocky considering you have a lean figure too." With her piece said, she placed another suit in his hand. "This one should fit perfectly fine and I think it will look great on you."

Without complaint Chat took the suit and went to change, he figured she knew best when it came to this sort of stuff considering it was her line of work. As he stuck his arm through the sleeve of the suits jacket he noticed that it had a snugger fit than the last one. He tucked his tail down the left pants leg and tried to keep it from showing through the pants as much as he could before stepping out. Marinette smiled when he walked out.

"Well don't you look mighty dapper?"

"Dapper?" He questioned.

"As in you look great!" She made him do a spin in the mirror to see just how well the suit fit him. Yet again, had given her another good suit. It had checks in all the right places. Chat sported a textured woven wool steel navy blue suit. The cut of the suit helped accentuate his lean silhouette and added to a more sophisticated look. The smooth fabric was decorated with a notch lapel adorned by two buttons down the center to allow him the option of closing it if he so pleased. The slacks were flat-front and they weren't lined to the knee, which was Marinette's favorite style of pants for men. The sleeves were ¾ in length, but it fit him well and didn't look too short or long. Wonderful fit, no tail can be seen, the stitching wasn't even noticeable, the pockets were in reasonable locations, and he looked like he was comfortable overall. Due to the simplicity of the dinner, she debated adding a handkerchief or tie, she felt it may bring the outfit together. More important than how amazing he looked, there was another factor to consider.

"How do you feel in it?"

Under her gaze he could feel his face warming. "It's okay, I would much prefer the simple clothes I wear at home, but I know that's out of the question." He answered honestly. If he had to choose, he would say this suit was perfectly fine. He felt that if a battle broke out he would have to strip from all of his clothes just to fight, but other than that he was relatively comfortable.

"If you're fine with this, I think this would be perfect for tonight. You look absolutely stunning." She gushed as she adjusted the collar of his shirt.

Afraid his face was as red as an apple, he nodded his head and began searching for the next suit. Marinette stood beside him as they looked through the grey suits together. As they went through the rack, Marinette would point out how to tell whether a suit was good or not based on the tailoring, fabric, and other factors. Despite not thinking he'd be able to follow her hip-lingo talk about fashion, he was genuinely interested in all that she had to say.

It wasn't long until they were out of the shop with two suits in hand. Chat was happy with the suits, glad that he could wear something that provided at least some movement though he wasn't pleased that he had to wear a more formal hat for the fashion show. To compromise he accepted a simple hat to wear, but wanted to avoid wearing anything too firm that covered his ears for the dinner they were having tonight. Afterwards, Marinette had bought them ice cream from the food court leaving a, "fall is the best time to eat ice cream", as her reason.

"Again, I thank you for these suits." He fidgeted with the price tag and frowned at the price. Boy, was the suit bloody expensive. He couldn't fathom why anyone would really want to spend so much on a suit. "You paid for this?"

Marinette finished off the waffle cone from her ice cream before licking her index finger. "Yes?" She asked, unsure of how to respond. "Didn't you have to buy things in your time period as well?"

"Well, I'm assuming so, but you are well off, no?" Chat asked. Isn't it impolite to ask people how they fare with income?

Catching what he was throwing, she waved her hands reassuringly. "Never worry about money when it comes to me, Chaton. My job pays for more than enough. I've had years of saving money for a rainy day, so affording to take care of you will never be an issue."

Nodding, he took the last spoonful of strawberry cheesecake ice cream before looking for a trash can to throw his bowl in. Marinette took it from him and tossed it in the trash. "Wooo! Three points! Are you ready to go?"

Chat walked quietly as he followed her to the exit. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was slightly agitated. Not by Marinette, but in all that she was doing for him. As a man, it took a sort of jab at his ego that left him feeling rather incompetent. He knew she didn't have a problem with anything she was doing and was more than happy to help him, but how could he help her outside of everything? This just added to his worries from this morning.

As Chat lifted his head, his eyes were drawn to a figure not too far from them. His pace slowed before completely stopping as he admired it from afar. At seeing him slow, Marinette stopped herself.

"Do you...want to see it?" Without answering Chat began to walk to what he believed to be one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "It's a-"

"Piano." He finished for her.

Sitting in the middle of the outlet mall was a beautiful grand piano that left him breathless. It glistened in the loveliest shades of black. He laid a soft hand on the lid and ran it over the smooth shell. There were no music sheets on the music rack, but he examined it closely as if reading notes. He carefully lifted the fall board, almost with the same amount of delicacy one would give when handling a child. Once it reached the back, he trailed a claw over the fingerboard, though not too hard so as to strike a chord.

Marinette smiled as she lightly pushed him towards it. "You can try to play it, that's what it's here for."

He looked at her as if asking for more reassurance before she gave him an even harder nudge.

 _One more nudge and he'll be pushed into the piano._ She thought as she eagerly watched him. She highly doubted he could play anything beautiful with lack of knowledge, but she was excited to watch him try something new.

He pulled the piano bench out and sat down, careful to mind his tail. He carefully placed a claw on a random note before pressing down. A melodic E4 was played. Chat basked in the simple note as he pressed on one of the pedals to draw out its tune. It was absolutely riveting.

He took initiative to place both hands on the piano before pressing down on numerous keys. Marinette watched from next to him with a smile plastered on her face. He seemed mesmerized by the notes as he took time to press random keys. As her eyes drifted closed, she found herself thinking about the future. After all of this was over, then what? She knew they were nowhere near complete seeing as they hadn't even caught one Kwami, but everything was bound to come to an end at some point. It was only a matter of time. Time seemed to dawdle on as they both relaxed next to each other. Everything was perfect. The outside cold fall air, the calmness of the soft breeze, Chat's playing- even the chatter of people around them was in absolute perfection. Neither too loud, nor too soft. It was just right. Marinette nearly drifted to sleep until the sounds around her changed. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she watched Chat play. He had gone from hitting basic notes, to playing the soft melody of Primavera by Ludovico Einaudi. Mouth a gap, she listened to him play out flawlessly. Even with the sharpest of claws he was able to press down on each note to create a perfect flow of harmony. His eyes had drifted closed as he played to his heart's content.

It wasn't until he struck a wrong chord in the middle of the composition that his eyes opened and he took his hands off of the piano.

"How did you…" Marinette left the question open ended.

"I don't know." He responded, eyes downcast.

 **xXx**

The walk back to her house was filled with nothing but endless questions. All of which had no answer. The first piano was created at least a century after Chaton's untimely departure, so there was no possible chance of him to see one, let alone play.

"It doesn't make sense!" Marinette yelled from the bathroom so that Chat could hear her. They scattered around the house to get ready for the night's festivities. Having just come fresh out of the shower, she took off her shower cap and wrapped a towel around her slender body before walking to her room. She passed Chat in the living room, whom was in the process of combing his hair straight. "You still don't have your clothes on yet?" He had taken his shower way before her, she had assumed he'd be dressed by the time she got out, but he sat in only joggers on the couch.

"I got to thinking and then I just stopped getting dressed." He replied honestly. If she was confused by everything, then Chat was downright perplexed and unsure. Nothing made sense and it was giving him a headache. When he played the piano he had enjoyed it, as if it were a great hobby of his, but upon coming down from his high it left a bitter taste in his mouth. As if the piano was his solace, once he stopped playing he felt uneasy and troubled.

Marinette sighed before walking up to Chat and patting his head. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure everything out." She gave him a reassuring smile. "For now, worry about this." She said as she handed him some gel for his hair.

With that said, she turned her back to him as she walked to her room. "I expect you to be dressed when I come out."

It didn't take her long to lotion up and throw on her outfit. She was clad in a simple forest green lace one-shoulder dress. The dress clung to her body, bringing each and every curve she had to life before stopping at her thighs. The one sleeve of her outfit stretched and reached until it met her petite wrist. The lace fabric of the dress added a somewhat mature and yet soft look to her already delicate features. Adding a simple gold watch and gold pearls to her ears, she put on her make-up, grabbed her heels, and walked out of her room. She walked into the living room expecting to see a fully dressed Chat ready to go, but returned to him looking quite disgruntled. She couldn't help but laugh.

His slim pants were on perfectly, but his hair was still a wavy mess despite the combing he had done, and he had missed a few buttons on his currently inside-out shirt. How he managed to button his shirt inside out was beyond her.

"Don't laugh," he said with a roll of his eyes, "you don't understand how hard it is to get dressed with these." He held up his hands and flashed his claws at her.

Waving his hands aside, she began to unbutton the neck of his shirt. "Tell you what, we'll get a filer for those claws of yours tomorrow. For now, just bear with them and I'll help you out," she said as she stood in front of him.

Being in such close proximity made her highly aware of his scent. She could clearly smell the cologne he had bought himself a week ago. It was a musky, yet soft winter woods scent that gave off a nearly nostalgic feeling. She was thoroughly surprised he could pick out such a nice smelling scent without her assistance.

As she unbuttoned his shirt her eyes were automatically drawn to the scars that littered his body. "I guess not all things heal." She mumbled under her breath as she helped him out of his shirt. It was awful in a beautiful way. Almost as if the scars were painted onto his body, they created an image of the past. Marinette examined the scars on the back of his arms, his shoulders, and even his torso. She found that her scars were gone for the most part. Those that weren't gone were in the process of leaving so as to return her skin as to what it once was. Even the scar on his torso from their battle at the museum was completely gone- And yet, he still had just as many scars as before. She ran her hand down a long scar that trailed across his chest. "Why aren't your scars healing?" She asked as she took her hand off of his skin.

"These?" He questioned as he looked down, knowing exactly what she was asking. "Some are in the process, like this one." He gently took her hand and placed it on the side of his rib cage. It was just a small cut that he had received from last week's battle. "The rest are from before."

"Before?" Marinette questioned as she flipped his shirt inside out.

"When I came out of the book, I had them."

Marinette stopped adjusting his shirt. She hadn't even noticed them when they first met. Give or take, she couldn't blame herself considering she believed he had received scars from their initial meeting and then from any other battle after that. Regardless of the fact, the upper half of his body was covered in them. _Just what is your past?_ She thought.

"Chaton, I want to make something clear with you." Marinette helped him work his arm through one sleeve, before helping him with the other. "You know how we're connected? We have a sense of each other's feelings…"

He nodded his head, not exactly understanding where she was going with this. "Yes."

"I'm still trying to understand how it works, so correct me if I'm wrong. But I can feel when you're happy like when you play the piano, when you're anxious when we watch a scary movie on tv, or when we talk about your past and you seem distraught and poignant." She began to button his shirt. "I just wanted to say not to worry as much. Everything will work out, it always does." She didn't know what spurred her to go on a spiel, but she felt it was a much-needed conversation. She honestly wanted Chat to feel as at ease as she felt when she was with him.

His eyes softened as he looked down at the young woman. Here she went again, just being an all-out amazing person. He couldn't help the warmth that overcame him. Here stood a beautiful young woman both inside and out. For the thousandth time that day, he thought about how lucky he was.

She began to tie his tie into a trinity knot before he spoke. "If that's the case, then know this," he said gently as he placed a hand over hers. "I'd like for you to rely on me a bit more regarding your daily life." He chuckled at her confused look. "You do everything for me and then some more. Please lean on me from time to time. It may take some time, but if you teach me I could easily learn to cook, to do laundry, to do the grocery shopping, and even to tie my own ties."

Marinette lightly squeezed his hand before completely undoing the tie. "If you're willing to learn then I'm always willing to teach."

She handed him the limp tie before grabbing the tie for his other suit and straightening it out and pulling most of it to the side.

"So to start off take this end and cross it over like this." She said as she demonstrated.

Chat found a smile creep onto his face as he followed her instructions. As he watched her happily chat away and show him what to do, he had to admit he admired her. Even as she did something as simple as knot tying, he truly believed she could easily do anything she put her mind to.

 **xXx**

Marinette and Chat stood outside of Beinge, ready to go for their dinner date. She looked Chat over carefully. There was absolutely no indication he was infused with a Kwami, he looked like any other average young man entering the fancy restaurant much to her relief. She would've been happier if he had sided for a hat rather than a beanie, but there was no reason to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

She straightened his tie as she pulled him close. "Try to let me do most of the talking, I don't want us to dig a deeper grave." She whispered.

Chat reluctantly nodded his head. He figured he could answer any basic questions thrown his way, but if she honestly believed their stories might not mesh well, then he'd go with her directions.

Arm in arm the two entered the restaurant. Chat stood stunned at the fanciness of it all. The atmosphere was intimate, decorated with light jazz music and dim lighting. The marble floors sparkled underneath each glass table, and the glass windows gleamed with the night's moon.

"Reservation for four under Lahiffe, two of the members should be here." Marinette said as they were greeted at the entrance.

The hostess smiled as she stepped down from her podium. "Right this way."

As they neared their table and the lovely couple came into view, Marinette could feel herself breaking a sweat. Thank God for strong deodorant. At seeing Chat and Marinette, both stood from their seats. Alya was the first to pull Marinette into a deep hug. Alya looked absolutely gorgeous in a midnight blue envelope mini wrap dress. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had on her contacts to show off the dazzling hazel eyes she was blessed with. "You have a lot of 'splaining to do, young lady. Nino tells me you've been up to many new things." She gave one look at Chat and then turned back with an all-knowing smile. "Loooooots of explaining to do. He is a major cutie, and those big eyes are to die for."

At the compliment, Marinette found her cheeks turning red. "Ewww, Alya, he's my cousin." They both turned towards Chat. Marinette watched carefully to make sure Chat had turned his hands in a way that Nino wouldn't see his claws as they shook hands.

"Doesn't mean I can't ogle, let me introduce myself."

Nino walked up to Marinette and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Late." He reprimanded.

She returned the gesture with a smile. They would've been on time had she not stopped to give that mini lesson on knot tying. "Only by five minutes. And again, thank you so much for treating us here."

"Anything for you."

Both gentleman pulled out the chairs for the young woman. Chat sat across from Marinette as Nino sat across from Alya, placing him next to Chat.

"So," Alya started as she stirred her complimentary Fiji water. "Cousin, welcome to France! What have you done so far? What sites have you seen?"

"He's been to the Eiffel Tower, the Pont Des Arts, The Notre Dame, The Louvre...Oh my, I thought we went to more places than that…" Aside from all of the other random akuma fights, those were the only real places they had been. She couldn't believe the only times they had really gone to places were when they had akuma battles. He needed to get out more for fun.

"Interesting," Alya replied as she looked directly at Chat. "Well, what exactly do you like to do, Chat? Whenever Marinette is busy, Nino and I would love to show you around." She could hear Nino mumble under his breath, clear unwillingness evident. "Play nice." Alya whispered to him with a glare before turning back to Chat. It was quite obvious that Nino wasn't happy with the thought considering how they were seated and how loud he had been. It wasn't that Nino didn't like Chat, that honestly wasn't the case. It's just that he would need much more time to feel the guy out before willingly doing anything with him. Something fishy was going on and he didn't like it. Marinette wasn't the secretive type and the fact that this new kid had come along without his knowledge was fishy enough as it was. Plus the fact that he still had suspicions on his role as her cousin. Not to mention they didn't meet under the best of ways.

Before Chat could answer, their waitress came to take their orders. They went around the table ordering their appetizers and entrees. Nino listened closely as Chat ordered.

"The coq au vin, s'il vous plait." He said as he handed her the menu. He had no idea what it was, so he just chose whatever his eyes landed on when it was his turn.

Nino clasped his hands together and looked Chat dead in the eyes. "So that's some mighty fine French you spoke." It wasn't until then that Chat realized the only thing he had ever said in front of Nino was his order. "You said you were from America, right?"

He nodded his head. "I-

"He studied French all through his life career in America. It's only natural that he'd want to speak the language his parents speak despite not actually living in France. That was just a simple order anyway." Marinette answered quickly.

Alya lightly kicked him under the table with another glare. "Play. Nice." She said through clenched teeth. Alya had a feeling that Chat was not Nino's cup of tea after he came home and ranted about him. She had practically begged Nino not to give him the third degree before they left the house, which he had promised not to do. He had said absolutely nothing about the second degree though. She cleared her throat before turning to Chat once more with a charming smile. "So about those hobbies, what are you into?"

Marinette gave a light thank you as bread was placed in front of them. "He's a bit of a homebody," she said as she looked at Chat, "right?" He nodded his head. "He's into documentaries and things of the such."

"Okay…" Alya said as she nodded her head. "It's a bit odd to come to Paris of all places and stay at home."

"I just haven't been out much yet." Chat said hastily, hoping to at least get one sentence spoken into the night.

"Well, what other hobbies do you have? There has to be something else." Alya persisted. She was sure there was more to him than simple boring home activities. No one as dashingly handsome as that would be able to stay at home for most of his time.

"I li-"

"Just the typical human stuff. Anyways, Alya how are you liking France so far? It's been about two months since you've stayed with Nino now."

"It's awesome!" She began to speak of all of the great things she had done.

With the sudden change of conversation, Marinette relaxed a little. Despite the conversation changing and carrying on for a good while, Nino didn't seem to want to drift far from the topic of Chat.

"So Chat, I'm still curious, what kind of work do you do? I don't know of many jobs that allow their employees to take off without giving them a time frame."

Without hesitation, Chat opened his mouth, more than ready with an answer, but Marinette beat him to it. " His job-"

"I asked Chat, Marinette. I believe he could answer for himself." Nino said softly so as not to come off as rude with his words.

"I-" Chat started once more.

"Tada!" Before he could answer, their food arrived. The waitress placed a plate of food in front of Alya.

Marinette gave a sigh of relief as she looked at her pasta dish. _Saved by the food. Thank God they cook quickly here._

Completely changing the topic of the conversation, they each ate their food with light banter and soft conversation. Chat had stayed quiet for the most part of their dinner, only ever giving soft "yes's" and "no's" when asked for a bit of input. Over all, dinner had gone well. There was just one more matter to settle.

As the check came, Marinette stood and looked at Alya. "Shall we go to the bathroom to powder our noses?"

"We shall," she said as she stood and linked arms with her dear friend. As they walked away, she giggled. "Who powders their noses anymore?"

"We do." Marinette joked as she joined along in laughter. Once they reached the bathroom, Marinette began to wash her hands. "So there's actually something I really want to talk about with you."

"Does it have anything to do with why your cousin was mute the whole time we ate?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"No." Marinette said as she rubbed the beads of bio degradable soap on her hands. "It's actually about you."

Alya's head tilted to the side as an eyebrow quirked up. "Did I do something wrong?" She questioned.

"Not at all." Marinette dried her hands as she looked at Alya seriously. "I know you watch the news religiously, you kind of have to for your job...So I know you see all of the crazy things that are happening."

Seeing as there had been more and more dangerous akumatized people going around these days, almost each time had been reported in the news. While they had a calm battle every now and then, it was typically very dangerous.

"I know, isn't it awesome?!" She exclaimed. "I've been cleared to start my dissertation at the most perfect time. Imagine, me-"

"That's just it," Marinette cut her off. "I know for school and work this is your life, but I'm asking you not to put yourself in danger."

Typically, Chat and Marinette could stop the danger before people could be put in harm's way, but every now and then a citizen would get mixed up in the jumble and it would make their jobs much harder than it had to be. Marinette was more than worried that Alya would go to a bit of an extra length for her report after knowing the young woman for a good couple of months now. She couldn't blame her for that, but Alya's safety was the most important thing to her at the moment. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her.

Least to say, Alya was surprised at the heavy tone of Marinette's voice. She crossed her arms as she leaned back on the counter. "What exactly brought on this sudden train of thought?"

"Alya, I know you. You've never exactly put yourself in harm's way for your work, but then again, we've never had any of these weird things happening." She gently took Alya's hands in hers. "I can't explain it, but I know in my heart that many people could get hurt or worse from this. Especially you considering it's your type of work. You're my best friend, Alya, and the thought of anything happening to you literally has me shaking. Just promise me, you'll try to stay safe. Actually, don't try, just do it."

Alya was silent for a while, chewing on everything Marinette had said. She was extremely touched by the fact that Marinette had cared so much for their friendship. It was the first time she had ever called Alya her best friend. Considering the fact that Marinette was her only real friend in town aside from her boyfriend, it truly meant a lot to the curly haired beauty.

She pulled Marinette into a hug and leaned back with a smile. "Thank you for your kind words, I really do appreciate it. I can guarantee no harm will come my way. Especially with you wishing me well."

"That wasn't a promise, Alya."

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't put myself in any unnecessary danger. _BUT,_ if I think I can handle it, I'm definitely going to the site of action." She replied with a wink. "That's honestly the best you're going to get out of me."

Marinette sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Then so be it."

The young women left and arrived at the table where the two men stood ready to leave. "Have fun powdering your noses?" Nino asked as he took Alya's hand and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Why it's the best time I've ever had in the bathroom. She called me her best friend."

"Oh, is that so? Your first female best friend, Marinette. I better not be replaced as your best best friend by my own girlfriend." At that, Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I'll text you about hanging out later tomorrow, k?" Alya asked as Nino helped her put on her coat."

"Of course."

"And Chat, it was such a pleasure meeting you. The offer still stands if you ever want to hang out when Marinette is busy. I'm still learning the ins and outs of the city, but you're family and anytime you need anything at all you just let us know and we'll help you." Alya nudged Nino.

"Yea, what she said." After having dinner and learning a bit more about him he didn't seem as bad. All of the answers to his questions seemed to check out and match up, plus Nino realized he wasn't making it any easier by heckling him. Despite not talking very much, he seemed like an okay young man. Plus his girlfriend genuinely seemed to like him and she had a rather good judgement of character, so he figured he could give him a chance.

"Thank you very much."

The two couples departed. Marinette hailed a taxi with ease before both stepped in. The taxi ride home was oddly quiet and Marinette could sense a bit of tension between them. Even as they entered the house and had changed into their pajamas, Chat had yet to say a single word to her. As Marinette entered the living room, she finished sending a text to thank Nino for treating them to her favorite restaurant. Chat hadn't even looked at her as he flipped through channels.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked as she plopped down next to him and sat her phone behind her. "You haven't said a word since we've been back." She honestly didn't think the night had gone that badly to the point where he wouldn't want to talk about anything.

He turned the television off and turned towards her. "Your friends believed me to have lost my voice, I'm sure of it."

"Pardon me?" She asked, completely confused.

"You wouldn't let me speak a single word. I honestly believe I could've answered any questions they asked. Especially about myself." He ended matter of factly.

"I just thought it would be more convenient if I answered." She tried to defend.

"For who? Me or you?" He asked sarcastically as he pointed between them. "You dwindled my hobbies down to simple 'things of the such'. You know I like reading Chinese, you know I like to play the piano- you know I love fighting!"

When he broke it down, it was clear that she was in the wrong. Guilt nipped at her as she looked at him apologetically. "Chaton, I am so sorry I didn't let you speak. I guess I was just so worried about them finding out about who you really are that I neglected to think about how you might be feeling."

He sighed, not liking the feeling of being right and making her feel like she had wronged him in such a way. "It's fine," he replied as he patted her head. "Just let me try answering next time, I promise I have everything you said down pact. I did enjoy dinner and I like them both on a platonic level. I might just take Alya up on that hanging out session."

Marinette lightly laughed as she stood and stretched. "I'll be sure to let her know." She pointed at her room, "I'm going to go ahead and call it a night. I have a really important meeting in the morning, so please don't wake me up at any costs. I cannot mess this up, it makes or breaks my position tomorrow because we do a mini run through of the show and meet with Gabriel himself to get his input. I don't care if there's an akuma or the world is burning down, I need to get a full eight hours of sleep so that I can be in my best when I meet the best."

Chat nodded his head understandingly. "Sleep tight, milady. Everything will go well."

She gave Chat a quick hug good night before stepping back. "Good night, Chaton."

 **xXx**

Marinette blinked slowly as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. There was nothing better than feeling well rested in warm sheets during cold winter mornings. The sun peeked through her blinds to make its presence known and the birds were chirping about. As she began to drift back to sleep, her eyes snapped open. The sun shouldn't be high in the sky at this point. There was no reason she should have as much natural light in her room as she did.

Marinette popped up in a rush causing her to feel dizzy. She blinked a few times to gather her bearings as she looked at the whitewashed wall clock that hung above her mirror. It read 8:32.

Marinette quickly ran out of her room, the meeting started at seven-thirty. She had clearly remembered setting two alarm clocks on her phone to make sure she was up by at least 6:30 to make it to the meeting.

"Good morning." Chat said as he smiled at her.

"Oh my god." Her phone lay exactly where she had set it the night before when they had talked. "Did my phone go off?"

He nodded his head. "This contraption? It rung a few times. You said to allow you as much sleep as possible so I-"

Before he could even complete his sentence, Marinette felt herself shaking as she began to breathe heavily. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as she sunk to the floor. Her dream was slipping through her fingers and she had no way of stopping it. Everything she worked hard for over the last three years was gone. She could feel a panic attack coming on as she gripped the wall.

"Marinette!" Chat stooped to her side, but no words would come out to form a coherent sentence. It was his first time seeing her like this and he had no idea what he could do to make it all better.

With each passing second, her heartbeat increased as she shut her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Just like that, she was out of the fashion show, they had given clear instructions to be there on time. No if's, and's, or but's about it. Had it been any other day that she had slept in, it would've been fine. It just had to be on the day of a required meeting that she wasn't there. What luck did she have?

She felt bad that she couldn't say anything to reassure Chat that she was okay, but then again, she wasn't. If anything, she was far from it. She sat with her back pressed against the wall as she tried to calm down while Chat rubbed her shoulders. He didn't understand what was happening, but he knew he was the cause of her sudden spiral and that she needed comforting at the moment.

After Marinette had gotten her erratic breathing under control, she slowly stood. If she had anything to say, it wouldn't be over this way. She ran to her room and threw on a pair of clothes before going to the bathroom to finish getting ready. While still shaking, she tried to cover up her eyes from the crying she had done.

She didn't care if she had to beg or grovel at the feet of her superiors. This was her dream and she'd be damned if she'd be taken from the program for something as simple as an alarm clock. She had earned her position as a great designer and nothing could change that. Without a word, she grabbed her purse and ran for the door.

She ran to her internship as fast as her flats could take her. By the time she was past the scanner and in the meeting, it was already 9 am. Through the hustle and bustle, she worked her way backstage and found Juleka who looked similarly stressed, though certainly not as stressed as Marinette.

"Where have you been!?" She asked in a heated whisper. Marinette couldn't even muster an answer as she tried to regain her breath. "Lucky for you they started late, I signed you in when they did the checklist. You only missed the initial meeting, but that should be fine. Any later than this and you wouldn't be in the show." She reprimanded.

Juleka knew how much the show meant to Marinette. Hell, it meant more to her than it did to half of the people there combined. She felt no need to reprimand her any further as she could see the hell Marinette had been put through in order to get backstage. She gave her a soft smile. "Don't be too worried. You're not up until another turn, you have more than enough time to straighten yourself out so that you don't look as unkempt when you go through consultation with Gabriel."

Marinette nodded her head as she rose from her crouching position. She had made it. She had really made it in enough time. Marinette said a silent prayer to the God's for granting her the chance to keep her position.

 **xXx**

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Matter of fact, the day had done a complete 180 as it progressed. Though her models didn't model the clothes during the four run through they had done of the show, they had all done well. When she had presented her designs to Gabriel, he gave light critique and was very pleased to see what she had done. Unfortunately for another designer, they were taken off of the show due to lack of performance when it came to their designs. Even though Marinette was sad to see them go, she was glad it wasn't her.

With the four rehearsals done she sat pretty and antsy in her apartment while talking with Alya. At hearing what a horrible morning Marinette had been through, Alya had immediately suggested a mini girls date with junk food and chai lattes. Though they hadn't talked when she had come back, Chat had left almost as soon as Alya had entered to give them their "girl time".

"It's just that…", Marinette tried to think of a way to explain it to Alya as she waited for their popcorn to finish popping. "It's like my world had frozen in place. I know Chat didn't mean to, I just wish that he knew, ya' know?" Marinette asked as she took a sip of her latte. She explained it to Alya so as to leave out the fact that Chat honestly had no idea what a cellphone was and how it worked, let alone what an alarm on a phone was. It certainly wasn't his fault he had taken what she had said the night before so literally. Besides, she honestly wasn't mad at Chat, she was nowhere near that. It was just that his lack of knowledge was slightly inconvenient when it came to a few things. She just looked at it as a learning lesson for him, she'd have to teach him more about cell phones and electronics when she got the chance. "I don't think he'll even begin to understand the hell he put me through this morning. I never want to experience anything like that again." Again, she wasn't mad and she surely didn't want him to feel like he had done anything wrong. So as far as she was concerned, she'd never tell him about just how horrible she had felt this morning. It was over with and everything was okay, plus it was slightly embarrassing to think she had gone through a mini panic attack in front of him. She hadn't had one of those since early high school.

"At least it's all over with, I'm sure an accident like that won't happen again. He didn't come across as the inconsiderate type, lucky you."

At the beeping of the microwave, Marinette stood to get the popcorn. "I know." As she walked to the kitchen, she passed the front door and made sure it was unlocked. Alya had let herself in using a copy of her house key, so she figured she had forgotten to lock the door, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Marinette tended to leave the door unlocked since Chat still didn't have a house key, so she was glad Alya had done the same. "Speaking of, I need to get Chat a house key." She mumbled to herself.

Marinette carefully grabbed the hot popcorn and poured it in a bowl. Alya was right about scoring in the lucky department.

"Now, enough of this sad talk, Raymond is calling our names." Marinette pulled up the movie Aquamarine on her TV. "Ya know, Chat kind of looks like Jake McDorman. Both are super cute."

Marinette laughed. "Not even, for one thing his character as Raymond is only cute to twelve year olds and his eyes are blue, not green like Chat's."

"Doesn't change the fact that they're both cute." She said as she threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"Keep talking like that and I'll tell Nino to watch his back." Marinette joked.

She had to admit, Alya was right though. Chat had a cute face and even had a cute personality to match. That was too much of a devilish combination.

After three movies, endless laughter, and tons of food, Marinette stood pacing her room. By the time Alya left, it was one in the morning. Marinette had not minded the late departure at all due to the break every participant in the fashion show had earned for their Wednesday evening. Not having work for one day was much needed and she was going to take advantage of each second of it. As she locked the door behind her, she hesitated before unlocking it.

"Chat still isn't back…" She mumbled under her breath.

She figured he would be back after a few hours, but with it dark and the stars shining, time had passed and he had yet to come home.

"I can last a good couple of hours to wait up for him…" After their first battle where they had done nothing but argue, Marinette made a silent vow to herself not to go to bed without talking things through ever again. She sat on the couch and pulled Chat's blanket over her as she waited. With a soft whiff, she breathed in the scent of his cologne. As she pushed herself to fight off slumber, it eventually took her in its warm embrace, leaving her with one thought.

 _Where are you Chat?_

It wasn't until around eight when Marinette woke up and scanned the room. Blue eyes searched but there was still no kitten eared man in sight. Just to be sure she checked her bedroom, but the room was empty.

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

It had to be him. Marinette all but ran to the door before flinging it open.

"Chaton, you had me-" Before she could finish her sentence she stopped. A delivery man stared back at her in utter confusion. "Um, sorry, I thought you were someone else." She laughed nervously before pointing at the silver package in his hand. "Should I sign for this?"

"Yes please." He said as he returned the laughter and handed her a pen.

After signing for the package, she closed the door and sighed. She was officially worried now. Package grasped tight in hand, she pressed her back against the door before sliding down. Marinette began to open the package, knowing all too well what it was. Once open, she pulled out her uniform for the Agreste picture. Each participant in the fashion show was required to wear their uniform for their portraits and group photos tomorrow.

"It's beautiful."

She couldn't even muster a smile as she examined the fine material. She had pictured herself jumping up and down in excitement as she happily went to try on said uniform, but in the moment, she was far from joyous. Her mind was stuck on one person, and she wouldn't be happy until he was with her.

Trying to push that thought to the back of her mind, she stood determined that he would come around soon.

 _Maybe he's already at Master Fu's?_

Knowing she had Wednesday off, they had planned a small training session. Quickly, she rushed to put on her workout clothes before jetting out the door in hopes of seeing Chat. At the speed she was running, she was there in no time hunching over to regain her breath at Master Fu's door. Chat said it himself, he loved fighting, there was no chance he would miss today's training. After composing herself, she stepped into the parlor and walked to the main room.

It wasn't easy to hide her disappointment when her eyes landed on the only person in the room.

He smiled at her. "Not who you expected to see?" Marinette apologized profusely, afraid to have come off as rude. Master Fu laughed at her as he waved his hand nonchalantly. "It was only a joke, Chat's not accompanying you today?" He asked.

"Ummm, I thought he would be here already."

"Don't worry," he said as he patted her shoulders. It was clear that something had happened between the two, they never came to training apart when Marinette had the time to come. There was also the fact that Chat hadn't missed a single training session since starting. "Every cat roams, but they never stray far from home. He will return in time."

"I hope so…" She whispered dejectedly.

Where could he have gone? Was he okay? Was he safe and warm? He was a grown man and fully capable of going out as he pleased, but that didn't change the fact that this time period was still new to him and the world was just as dangerous as it was then.

Training went by quickly, just as the rest of the day had gone. She stood in front of her window looking at the city lights.

"9:24pm."

It was going on nine-thirty and Chat had yet to show face. She had stayed home all day in hopes that he would come back. It was a waste considering he hadn't come home. Marinette took a sip of her ginger tea as she tried to calm her nerves. With each passing second, her worries grew and numbed her. The same thoughts about Chat's condition intensified to the point where she had pictured him kidnapped and crying out for help. She sided with deeming her thoughts as product of her overactive imagination but she still wondered where he was.

"Maybe he's just tired…"

Of her that was. They were around each other every day, and it's not like she had been the easiest person to live with these days. Whenever she came home she complained about how tired she was and she would sleep after a bit of a forced conversation due to fatigue. Every now and then her stress would get the best of her, to a point where she'd have to vent with Chat from time to time. Not to mention he had also seen her in the middle of a panic attack just the day before. She had been so inconsiderate to him as well. Every bad thing she had ever done to him had compiled into a long list of reasons he would leave her. Even that one time she had stepped on his toe on an accident. She could feel anxiety kicking in as her hands began to sweat. He had left her and she hadn't even gotten the opportunity to apologize to him.

"Stop." She said as she clenched her eyes shut. She refused to overthink this. It wasn't even in his character to think in such ways. But that still left the question:

 _Where was he?_

As she paced back and forth, she began to go through a reason and deduction process in her mind. All of the places she thought he would go to he hadn't gone. Master Fu's parlor and her house. Then again, if he truly didn't want to be found, he certainly wouldn't try going to any of the two places. It was only a matter of time before he'd come back. He couldn't keep walking around in the same clothes. Plus he was a glutton, there was no way he would keep going on an empty stomach.

"Then again, he does have his own money….." She thought as she stopped pacing. "...He likes my meals too much though." She thought with a slight giggle.

And then it happened.

Blue eyes became dilated as she hunched over in pain. Her heart beat quickened to a pace much faster than before as she screamed in pain, clutching her side and dropping to the floor. Tea splattered everywhere as her favorite mug broke with contact against the floor. Sweaty hands grasped at her shirt as she lifted the thin fabric to examine her side. Absolutely no sort of cut or incision covered her creamy skin. That didn't stop the pain that coursed throughout her body though. It was like Satan was tap dancing on her skin.

"What the?" Her heavy breaths filled the air as she slowly stood, heart still racing.

There was only one explanation.

 _Chat_

She ran out the door as fast her legs could carry her. He was hurt, to the point that she could feel the pain intensely. Grey clouds loomed over ready to pour rain at any second as she looked in every which way. She cursed their abilities. They brought her so close to the edge without pushing her. She was more than glad that their emotions and feelings were connected, but if they couldn't lead her to his location they were pointless. Her brain raced as she looked in every direction.

Left or right?

The pain had long since passed and seemed nothing but a distant memory, but just thinking that he was hurt somewhere led her to create an endless list of what may be the cause. She began to run but stopped before looking down.

"My slippers." She hadn't even realized she had ran out in them. With a swift kick of her feet, she kicked off her already dirty slippers, they'd only slow her down. Marinette was much better off barefoot. With no clear idea of which direction to head, she felt herself panicking with each second.

He could've been shot for all she knew with the pain she felt.

As she ran, people began to run past her in the opposite direction the further she headed into the city. Pure horror was on their faces as they pushed her aside. Trying to run against the flow, she tried to move to the side as she ran past them.

"At least now I know I'm headed in the right direction."

Once the people started to die down, more rubble and destroyed buildings came into view. In the middle of it all stood a young man hunched over. Hood covering his face and his back turned, Marinette was unsure of whether to approach him. She assumed him to be the person causing all of the destruction, but something was off. Unlike any other akumatized person she had seen, he seemed to be clad in regular clothes. Maybe he was a simple civilian too scared to move?

"Hey!" Marinette tried calling out as she took a step closer. "There's nothing to be-"

Before she could complete her sentence, she felt the ground underneath her began to shake violently as a translucent grey sphere appeared before it began to crumble. Feeling the ground sink in, she reacted quickly.

"Miraculous!" She yelled as she held out her hand. The yo-yo fell into her grasp before she latched it onto a nearby lamp post and pulled. She let out a breath of air as she landed and looked at where she had once stood. Nothing but an empty hole remained. Marinette turned back to the man that was now looking at her. Bangs covering one eye, only a single blood red eye peered back at her.

Marinette felt her blood run cold as their eyes locked. She looked up as she began to feel the lamp post began to shake the same way the ground had. Yanking the yoyo back into her hand, she watched the grey sphere appear before the lamp post disappeared.

Before she could think of a plan of action, she felt the ground began to shake again, causing her to relocate. After some distance was created between the two, he stopped. He had yet to make another move after. The two-resumed staring at each other.

 _Why isn't he making a move?_ She stayed in place. "Oh." Her attention was drawn to the side.

A small tabby kitten had made its way through the debri and was sauntering past them. The ground underneath the cat began to shake violently as a grey sphere appeared around the kitten.

"No!"

Before Marinette could run to the kitten, the ground had already cracked and the cat had disappeared.

What Marinette thought was the ground sinking in were black voids that left perfect craters in its place.

 _Chat._

"Did you do this to people?" She took a step towards him. Is this what had happened to Chat? Sure enough he would've been at the site of danger by now. If he wasn't here, then that could only mean one thing. "You did that to him." She whispered as she turned from where the kitten once was.

Marinette could feel her blood boiling. To think Chat had been put through that kind of pain before disappearing to God knows where was maddening. She could feel herself trembling with anger. He had hurt her partner and he was going to pay severely for that.

She could hear more people screaming off in the distance, though she couldn't see over the apartment buildings that towered over them.

 _I need to distract him._ She thought as she charged at him.

If she could get closer to him he wouldn't be able to make the black holes without casting himself into one, he wouldn't be able to cast them in different areas, and she'd be able to get a closer look at him to find which item had possessed him. As she got closer he created more craters around them, all of which she narrowly avoided.

Once she was close enough, she aimed her yo-yo at his leg and wrapped the string around it before yanking it down, causing his feet to be knocked out from under him. With a jump, she landed next to him and crouched down.

Despite being knocked onto his back, he made no sound nor any effort to stand. She looked him over, had the battle been won so easily?

 _There it is._ On his wrist was a dark leather snap button wristlet, the only item she could assume held the akuma.

Before she could grab it, she felt the ground began to shake as a slight smile appeared on his face. The same gray sheen appeared around the two.

With wide eyes, Marinette latched her yo-yo onto the railing of an apartment and pulled herself onto the roof top. Shaky pants filled the air as she fell to her knees.

"He's not afraid of killing himself."

That made her job ten times harder considering she not only had to get the bracelet from him, but had to worry about his own life. She never thought she'd meet a person so willing to risk their life if it meant causing destruction.

Her break was short lived as he appeared directly in front of her and the ground began to shake again. She rose and began running onto the next apartment building. As he chased her down the buildings, she tried to think of a plan to get her out of this mess. Marinette figured if she reacted quickly enough she might be able to grab the wristlet and break it. She'd have to do it sometime soon though. There were five more buildings left before she'd have nothing to land on. The buildings were fairly high up and she didn't want to see what it felt like to go free falling.

 _On the second to last building, I'll do it._ With that thought she picked up speed. Aside from the black holes he was making appear around her, she could see them appearing in random places in the distance. _What's his motive?_

Close to the ledge of the building, she turned on her heel and began to run back towards him. She threw her yo-yo and watched as it wrapped around his arm.

"Perfect." She yanked on it to make the line go stiff as she drew closer. In a few seconds, she'd be able to grab the bracelet and everything would be over.

He caused the same gray sphere to appear around the taut rope before a hole broke through the string. With the lack of steadiness the rope gave her as she had charged at him, she nearly lost her balance. Immediately after, a sphere appeared underneath her as the ground caved in. At the last second, she moved, narrowly avoiding the sphere, but being forced to the edge of the building before completely falling off. Her screams echoed through the air as she fell to her doom. With no yo-yo to latch onto anything and nothing but ground to break her fall she closed her eyes.

"Gotcha!"

She felt arms wrap around her as pain broke through her system. She opened her eyes and nearly cried tears of joy despite the slight amount of pain she was in. Chat had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist while another hand rubbed his now sore head. They had rolled into an alleyway that connected two neighborhoods.

"You're okay?" She asked, completely surprised to see her kitten eared partner.

"Aside from the conk on my head, simply peachy. Are you okay?" Despite the difficult position of her being on his lap from when he had caught her, he still tried to examine her to make sure no damage was done.

She could only stare as he checked her over. "I thought you had...You're safe?" She asked once more.

"Of course." He said while being out of breath. "But are you okay? I could see you running from where I was. If I came just one second later, you might not be here right now."

She released a sigh that was heavy in her chest. Not because she had feared for her life, but for his. To know he was safe and sound was all she could ask for right now. Realizing their position, she climbed off of his lap before looking at her yo-yo, or at least what was left of it. Chat peered down at her hands, nothing but string was there.

"My yo-yo broke when I tried to get his wristband…." She clenched the string tightly in white knuckles. "The rest of it is up there."

"Stay here, I'll get it. He left a while ago."

Without another word Chat used each building for leverage as he worked his way up the buildings until he landed on the roof Marinette was last on. Sure enough, he spotted the broken yo-yo and grabbed it. He jumped back down before crouching down in front of her and placing the yo-yo in her hand.

"I should have been more careful." She said as she looked it over. It was rendered useless at this point.

"Is there a spell you can try that might help?" He asked, trying to think of what might get them out of their rut.

She shook her head, "I ran out so quickly when I thought you were hurt. I didn't have time to grab the book or even my shoes." She pulled her feet in front of her. Blistered, battered, and bruised, her feet were left black and blue. With all of the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she could barely even feel the pain of her feet. She placed a hand on where she had once felt that intense pain in her house before looking at where the location would be on Chat's side. Blood oozed from a cut on his hip.

Chat followed her eyes before waving it off. "It seems like we're both a bit injured. He's been trying to throw me off with random attacks for the last twenty minutes, one just hit a bit close."

 _So that's the random craters he was making?_ Marinette thought. "We need to think of a plan, but without my yo-yo, how can I…" She wasn't sure just how useful she'd be in battle now. "Lucky charm?" She said it a few more times, absolutely nothing happened. She tried tapping the outer shell to see if anything would happen. The wings of her yo-yo folded back to reveal the pink light that came with purifying each akuma, she smiled slightly. "At least we still have the ability to purify them."

"Cataclysm won't exactly be useful either though…" There was no point in making anything around them disintegrate considering their enemy could do the very same thing and it was the opposite of what they needed.

Marinette brought a hand to her mouth as she tried to think. "You're right."

"I have an idea. I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a shot." He looked down at her feet. "Maybe you should stay here though."

"If you go, I go." She had just gotten him back after assuming the worst, she wasn't going to let him out of her sight that quickly.

"I think he's going to stay on higher ground for now. You said it was a wristband, right? Maybe I can get it?"

She frowned. "That's your plan?" It was nowhere near fully formed.

"Well, most of the time when you create a plan it changes anyways, so my plan is to go in without a plan."

 _Of all the stupidest things I've heard…_ She sighed. "Ok."

"Ok?" He questioned. Where was the refuting, the opposition, the debate? He was surprised she hadn't put up any fight.

"You're right, kind of. You mentioned that he's been staying on higher ground, that could work to our advantage. But just know he's not afraid to hurt himself if it means hurting us. So far the plans I've tried haven't worked, so going in with a goal rather than a plan might have some means." Even as she said it, she was still trying to convince herself that this was a good idea. "You take care of most of the fighting though, I'll back you up when you need it." She looked down at her feet. She could walk, but she certainly wouldn't be fast enough to avoid any black holes coming her way, "sound good?"

"Puuurrrffeecctt."

 **xXx**

Chat ran as fast as his legs could carry him, scaling each building until he reached his point of interest. Bounding upwards he landed with clenched claws as he looked at the victim at the center of the building's roof top.

Cheshire smile playing at his lips he asked, "Miss me?"

Same stoic appearance, features unchanging and guard seemingly down, the only acknowledgement given to Chat was the man turning his body to face him.

Chat's ears swiveled to the right as he heard a crack in the ground, the first indication that the man was creating a black void underneath his feet. With ease, he avoided the hole and ran towards the man. Keeping Marinette's words in mind, he made haste to try landing a punch straight to the man's face to enable him while being able to run away at any point. Predicting the move, the man crossed his arms over his face in an attempt to block it. Seeing the man's torso open, Chat punched him in the stomach, causing him to hunch over. Before he could make a move for the wristlet, the man fell backwards and created a hole where Chat stood, forcing him to bound backwards in order not to be consumed.

"You like your personal space, eh?" Chat muttered as he regained his footing. First attempt down.

Before Chat could even head to the man, he had to jump to avoid another crater around him. _Sard, that's probably my only attempt at getting the bracelet._ He jumped from the ledge of the building to the center and back. Trying to land one more hit, Chat ran towards the man with claws out stretched. He wasn't surprised when the man created a black hole causing him to fly to the left.

A slight snicker escaped the akumatized man's lips as he created a void exactly where Chat was to land. With wide eyes, Chat's hand grasped for anything as part of the building disappeared. He tried to regain his breath as his hands caught on to the ledge of the building, keeping him from falling to his demise. He looked down, and quickly jerked his head back up at seeing how high he was from the ground. He certainly didn't want to test the chances of cats always landing on their feet. The man hovered above him, looking down with unreadable eyes. Chat knew what was soon to come as the same light grey sheen focused around his hands. The worse part of it all was that rather than doing his disappearing act on Chat, he'd put it around his hands so that he could fall to his death. What a sick game. Chat closed his eyes, bracing himself to fall.

"Stop!" Marinette had used Chat's staff to propel herself onto the upper level of the building before running with all of her might. Arms out she flew into the man, causing him to skid backwards with her on top of him. Not wasting any time, she snatched the bracelet from his wrist and ripped it. With much effort, Chat flipped himself over the ledge and landed on his feet just in time to see the butterfly fly out of the wristband.

Marinette stood as she pulled her yo-yo from her back pocket. She pressed on the center of her broken yo-yo, allowing it to suck in the akuma before releasing it. She threw the broken object up in the air and let the light engulf the city as broken buildings repaired and the city returned to what it once was. The yo-yo fell back into her hand completely assembled and in perfect condition much to her relief.

Chat stooped to her side before offering her a hand with a smile. "You did it."

"We did it." She returned as she took his hand.

As she tried to stand, she cringed and fell back to the floor. With them not being in any eminent danger, she could feel every painful scratch on her feet. Chat carefully helped her to her feet as he made her lean on him.

"Looks like someone could use a helping hand." He chuckled.

She tried to stand on her own, using his lower arms for support as she stood in front of him. "What can I say? It's not a real batt-"

Marinette's eyes were drawn behind him, at where the previous akumatized victim was. He had begun to walk to the ledge as if-

"No!" Marinette pushed herself off of Chat and ran towards the man.

Right as he jumped off, she reached out and caught his arm. The extra weight nearly tugged her down with him as she tried to keep from falling over the edge. Chat quickly helped her pull the man up and back onto stable ground.

"This life isn't worth living anymore." He whispered as silent tears poured out of his eyes.

 **xXx**

Least to say, the night had been draining on the both of them. Marinette and Chat waited for the police to come to the site of action before leaving at the last second, afraid of what the man may do if left alone with his thoughts. The night had ended on a silent note, neither offering any words to each other during the walk.

Chat walked in with Marinette on his back, he refused to let her set foot on the ground considering the shape her feet were in. Too much had happened during the course of 24 hours and Marinette wasn't used to such excitement.

He took her straight to the bathroom and began running water in the tub to wash her feet.

"What you did back there was amazing." Chat said after a while, placing his hand in the water to test the temperature.

He was in complete amazement of her, it nearly left him speechless. Powers or not, what she was capable of left him stunned. Without hesitation, she had saved that man's life. Despite the pain she was in and the odds of being pulled over the edge with him, she had risked her life for his.

As he placed her feet in the water, she cringed. "He was depressed...A temporary moment of being lost shouldn't end in permanent consequences. It's a silent killer."

Throughout the journey home, she had a while to think. She knew the signs of depression, but had yet to meet someone that was truly depressed. She had never met anyone so willing to take their life, but it made the case of being akumatized all the more intriguing. In hindsight, it explained, his powers and why he certainly didn't mind risking his life. Depression could certainly make you want to disappear.

"Luckily, he had you around."

An awkward silence passed between the two. It was a morbid topic she had no interest in discussing and Marinette hadn't forgotten her worry of the day, the question of why he hadn't come home still settled in her mind. She wasn't sure if now was the right time to bring up such a thing though. As he bandaged her feet, she noticed how gentle he was being. He had his own injuries to worry about and yet he was so focused on tending to her. Maybe the thought could wait.

 _I can't sleep without explaining yesterday though._ She thought after much deliberation before she placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

He stopped wrapping the bandages around her feet for a few seconds before continuing. "Yes?"

"Last night, I wanted to apologize for my behavior of that morning, but you didn't come home. Where did you go?" She mentally patted herself on the back for killing two birds with one stone.

He stood and went next to her to wash his hands at the sink. "I heard you," he replied without looking at her.

After washing his hands, he began dressing his own wounds. Marinette stopped him as she made him sit on the edge of the bath tub. She took a bottle of rose water and poured it on a wash cloth before pressing it to the biggest cut on his stomach. "You heard what?"

"You and Alya. I had come back because I had forgotten my scarf, but when I opened the door I heard you. You were talking about everything I had done wrong. " He said through clenched teeth. He pressed his hand to hers to temporarily stop her ministrations. While he was glad to have his wound clean, it hurt like all seven hells.

She thought back to her conversation with Alya. It was honestly such an insignificant conversation, she could barely remember what was said. _I literally only spoke a little about it._ _Of course, he'd try to walk in right at that part._ She frowned with a sigh before dabbing peroxide on the cut. "Chaton, I am so sorry. I didn't say any of that to make you feel bad." Once again, she had done wrong. In no means had she vented to Alya in hopes of hurting him in any way.

"I understand," he said as she shooed his hands away. "I wanted to correct for it though."

She placed a bandage on his side before placing gauze over it. "What do you mean correct for it?"

"The university's library. I stayed there, it was fascinating." He smiled as he thought of his time well spent. "I read many books to catch up and learn. A few students even showed me how to use a computer. There's just so much I do not know or understand, I hadn't realized how much I didn't know. I am sorry for almost ruining your chances."

"No," Marinette shook her head. "Don't apologize for that, I know you had no ill intentions. It was wrong of me to even vent like that. I'm more worried about you leaving the house and not telling me. Don't ever leave like that again." She pulled him into a hug. Just for a millisecond that day, the thought of him never coming back had crossed her mind. She had believed him to be so dependent on her, and she honestly liked the feeling of being needed by someone in the smallest of ways when it came to things like cooking or even providing a home for him. How could she have forgotten that he technically didn't need her for anything and at any second he could leave her. He seemed to be able to function just fine with a Kwami attached to him, so he had proved he could live with it. When did she get so used to having him around? It pained her to think of if he had actually planned to leave her for good. She knew her thoughts were dramatic considering he was back and in her arms, but even the simplest thought of him leaving upset her. Marinette would never be able to stomach it.

She breathed in his scent and gripped his upper arm tighter. It still amazed her how much he had attempted to adapt and assimilate into the time period. Marinette was happy in a way that he had gone to the library to research what he didn't know. He was such a hard worker.

"And if you ever leave like that again, I swear I'll pull each strand of fur off of those pretty little ears and I'll be sure to cut off your tail." She whispered into his ear.

He pulled back from the hug with a nervous laugh. Despite the odds of her actually following through with her threat, his fur still stood on end. He stooped down and carefully put his slippers on her feet since hers were long gone. "Shall I take you to your room to sleep, milady?"

Marinette shook her head as she stood without him. It hurt to stand, but she figured she'd be doing a lot of standing tomorrow anyways, so she might as well get her bearings and see just how bad the damage was. "No, let's just sit and talk in the living room."

Chat was quick to grab her hand and make her put most of her weight on him for support. Once in the living room, both ended up having small talk while the news played in the background. Almost every station was covering the akumatized victim.

Marinette's head laid in Chats lap as he played with her hair.

 _It has to be the Kwamis._ She thought as she basked in the comfort he provided. _Has to be._

That was the only way to explain it. She was nearly falling asleep in his warmth. Who was more dependent on who? At this point Marinette couldn't answer. When everything boiled down to it, she was so used to having Chat around that it would be unnatural if he ever left. She wasn't sure when she had gone from tolerating his presence in her house to willingly seeking out his company, but it all felt so natural. His gentleness, his calmness, everything about him. It just complimented her every being and she basked in it. Marinette loved having everything that was him near her, and it honestly took him leaving for her to realize it. She had never felt like this for anyone. She highly doubted it was infatuation, but considered that it was either the Kwamis or there simply was no explanation.

As he twirled a strand of her hair around his claw, always loving the activity of playing with her hair when given the chance, she pulled the blanket higher. "Chaton, do you think the reason we get along is because our Kwamis are linked together?"

Without hesitation he responded, "No. I genuinely enjoy being with you."

That was another thing she appreciated about him. He was rather straightforward and honest with himself. Regarding his feelings, not once had he beaten around the bush with them. It was always the truth and nothing but that from him.

With his words echoing in her head, she fell asleep.

 **xXx**

Marinette stood with a yawn, waiting for everyone to get in their places for the picture. Despite getting a full ten hours of sleep, she couldn't contain her jaw splitting yawns.

Juleka covered Marinette's mouth with a snicker, "Stop before you pass it on."

"Not my fault," she replied as she straightened out her stiff skirt.

All women stood clad in tight black pencil skirts that stopped a bit before their knees. They wore basic white collared shirts that had the sleeves rolled up ¾ and their names printed in the silver Agreste font. A perfect ribboned bow neck tie was around each woman's neck so as to create uniformity amongst them. Aside from the black pumps she was forced to wear, the outfit was cute and comfortable.

Marinette had stuck with basic make up and sided for just eyeliner and blush while leaving her hair down. Her jewelry consisted of a simple gold watch her mother had given her for her 16th birthday and a pair of gold pearls. Some people had gone for the same simplistic look while others had gone for the dramatic effect with full on makeup and outrageous accessories.

"Attention, everyone! Get into your places! We will be taking the picture in exactly two minutes. Designers, remember you have only twenty minutes to have each centerpiece of your collection with you at the east wing for your final set of pictures. Models, go to rooms E5-21 for hair and makeup directly after this photo. If you are not back by 4 you will not get your picture." The photographer said as he prepared the camera.

Marinette thanked God she wasn't a model. She only had three photos to take between the group photo, all designers photo, and then her portrait with the jewelry. Models had five photos plus hair and makeup. She was more than lucky she'd be out of there by three and free to go home.

"Alright," he adjusted the camera to the right. "I'll snap three pictures in a row."

Flashes went off around them, and just like that the first of three photo shoots were done.

"I guess I'll catch you on the big day." Juleka said as she gave Marinette a thumbs up.

Marinette nodded her head with a smile. "Yup, see you at one tomorrow." The two young women parted ways, leaving Marinette to get what she liked to refer to as her "life line". AKA: center piece of her collection. Colleagues waved at her as she traveled down the hall to the west wing. Things were looking up for her. She couldn't believe that tomorrow was the long-awaited day. The Winter Showcase was finally here. Marinette had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Tomorrow she'd be on TV giving her speech and presenting her own designs. With luck other designers would take the bait and hire her under Gabriel's label to work for them. She knew she was more than just looking forward to the break that came after the showcase. Anyone involved in the showcase was required not to work for the two months after presenting their designs in order to give them a sort of break, to evaluate themselves, and to give them time to brain storm on their brand away from the actual site of work. Marinette surely wasn't going to complain with the paid time off. Gabriel was more than just generous to his workers.

As she made it to the room where all of the jewelry was held, a sensation swept over her. No words could describe the nearly euphoric feeling she felt. She had to grab the wall to steady herself as the overwhelming feeling hit her.

"Could it be…?"

Of all the places she expected to find her first Kwami, she never thought it would be at her internship. She looked around the room, there was quite a bit of jewelry around with the main collections and then the side pieces for the rest of the models. With a few other designers in the room, Marinette tried to carefully look at each piece of jewelry without seeming like she was trying to feel out her competition. As her eyes landed on the piece she knew in her heart to be the miraculous holding Kwami, there were many things she didn't expect.

She didn't expect to be as captivated as she was by the pure golden hair comb.

She hadn't expected the warm feeling that enveloped her at being near another magical item to grow.

And she certainly didn't expect it to be in the hands of her biggest competitor, Chloé Bourgeois.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Cats have involuntary and voluntary control over their tails**

 **Guys, if you know someone that needs help, please just lend a helping hand. If not a hand, then even an ear for listening can mean so much.**

My reviews of Reviews:

 _ **M:** _Thank you so very much 3 I appreciate it!

 _ **TheNovelArtist:**_ Aww shucks. Thank you (^-^)

 _ **SarottiFlotti:**_ Thank you so much for reading. Thank you! Everything will be revealed soon .errr...at least kind of...everything will be revealed by the 28-29th chapter (mainly because hat's when this story is over lol)

As for Chat's feelings towards Marinette. It's like being forced to work with someone in a group project that literally does no work. Keep in mind, at the point where they first met it was clear that Marinette didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know anything about magic, she didn't really care to know anything about him, and she honestly wasn't that strong of a character. In Chat's eyes, it was like his fate was signed away to the incompetent. He'd put up with her, only for the simple fact that he had to. He knew not to bite the hand that fed him since she was potentially his only hope. But you see as he gets to know her on a more personal level he warms up to her after being in the same house for a while. That's at least how I saw it.

Sorry, it's my job as a writer to have this explained properly in the story :(

I actually had to explain this before haha! I am so sorry.

The part where she said, "Heck, I knew I wasn't that nice." as they talk about their connection kind of explains it a bit.

They're connected in more ways than one, ESPECIALLY emotionally. You'll see how this plays out in further chapters. ;) . I tend to write with follow ups so as we go further down the line with chapters, you can look back and think, "Oh! So that's why that happened in chapter 5? That makes sense now!" His emotions weighing in on hers definitely aided in her treatment towards him.

I completely understand what you mean though. I have to keep in mind the "reality" of the situation and how any human might react, but even with that in mind, I think about how **I** would react if put in the same situation. I'm rather empathetic towards people, so taking all of the things we learn about Chat into consideration, I'd honestly give him the benefit of the doubt...That's just me though...With this kind of thing, I can empathize. Call me crazy, but that's just how I am :)

As for the wary part, think of it as, "I'll suck it up and do what I have to do so this can be over with as soon as possible."

Plus, I personally think that she decided to fully open up to him after the first battle. You can only imagine having someone dislike you and then risk their life for you. You're going to feel SOMETHING for that person.

I hope I cleared anything up. (^-^), That wasn't bitching haha. I'm really happy to hear your opinion so I can know what I'm doing right and wrong, so thank you!

Thank you so much for reading.


	8. Chronosynchronicity

Marinette looked in the mirror past herself at Chat. He stood against the door frame with his hands in his pocket and with deep green eyes full of concern. He continued to stare at her in pure silence as he had done for the last ten minutes after she had non-too politely asked him to remain silent. He had that look on his face, one that said it all. A look full of heavy warning, a tune he had sung since she'd come home.

"You need to-"

"Just stop." Marinette repeated softly as she turned to face him directly. She knew he was right. He didn't need to say anything more, it'd only cause the tension in the room to become thicker. They had done nothing but argue since she had come home, she would hate to start things up again.

Through slit eyes, he shook his head. She refused, absolutely refused to do the right thing. Just this once. She deserved to be selfish. In fact, it was far from selfish in her opinion, she was doing it for the sake of another. Why was it so wrong for her to give in this one time?

"You know what I'm asking is most reasonable," he whispered. Why wouldn't she just listen to him?

"What did you expect me to do?" She asked as she tried to keep her voice under control. He was baiting her, trying to get her to see just how wrong she was and it was completely unnecessary. Difficult was one way to describe it, but she wanted him to see things her way. She turned back to the mirror and began putting on blush.

He took careful steps towards her, knowing that he wasn't exactly her most favorite person in the world at the moment. Both looked at their reflection in the mirror. With a hand pressed to her shoulder and face close he said, "I expected you to do the right thing."

That simple statement had her blood boiling. With haste, she slapped his hand off of her shoulder and whipped around, "And what?! Ruin her chances?! Snatch it from her hands and run!?" Trying to calm herself, she sat once more and returned to putting on her makeup, "I asked you to stop, I won't ask again. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. I told you I would take care of it and I will." Marinette finished sternly, meaning end of discussion.

Did he think she enjoyed this? If she could do the right thing, she would've already done it. She knew she had no right to yell at him, but she just couldn't control herself. For years, she had worked towards this one goal. Now that it was in her grasp, she refused to let anyone ruin it. Not Chat, and certainly not any Kwami. Couldn't he see how much this was tearing her apart? All of the arguing they had done throughout the day was enough to last a year. With Chat making valid points and Marinette rolling her eyes and trying to think of a point, they had spent the day at each other's necks.

"I understand-" He began.

"If you understood then you wouldn't ask me to ruin that poor girl's chances when you know I can get it afterwards."

"And if you were in your right state of mind, you'd know that each second you wait, the longer you put innocent people in jeopardy for your own selfish gain." In his mind, the one thing she had really wanted to do was save people. The only thing she wanted to do more at this moment was present her designs and he found that to be completely selfish and in poor taste.

Rather than answering, Marinette continued to put on her makeup. What he said wasn't far from the truth. There were only but so many ways to say he was right and she had said all of them hundreds of times at this point. What more did he want from her?

"I honestly don't think anything will happen," she tried to convince herself as she spoke, knowing damn well that wasn't true. _If that's the case, then why did I change my dress?_

Underneath her robe lay a completely different dress from the tight gown she had previously picked out from her old designs specifically for this event. In case a battle broke loose, she wanted to be prepared and to have the utmost ability to kick ass if need be.

"I'm afraid that-"

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Before Chat could try to convince her, knocking at the door broke through. It was Alya and Nino, ready to grab Chat before heading out. The group had agreed to the three lads going out for dinner prior to her show. Marinette stood and forced a smile. Despite their disagreement, she wanted him to know that she wasn't mad at him. Simply more so mad at the situation and just extremely stressed out with the decision she had to make. She grabbed his coat and helped him work his arms through the sleeves.

"Stay warm, it may be warm in here, but with it snowing out there it's pretty cold." She said softly. Grabbing his scarf, she wrapped it around his neck. "And don't forget to meet me backstage," Marinette rummaged through her drawer and pulled out a silver pass before placing it in his hands and straightening out his scarf, "I'm sorry."

She truly was. She couldn't even say what was happening between them was a disagreement. She completely agreed with him about doing the right thing. It was more so an internal conflict of interest. She just couldn't bring herself to do what was right.

He pulled her close, hoping to give at least some comfort to her. "I'll trust your better judgment."

"I'll see what I can do before the show."

Without a word, he stepped back and left.

At his departure, Marinette cradled her face in her hands. He really did trust her judgement at the end of the day. _That's what I'm afraid of._

Was she asking too much? Just one day. She would've been happy if she had discovered a Kwami at any other time. But why now? Remembering her attempt at trying to take the Kwami caused her to cringe.

 _It wasn't until the last picture was complete that Marinette attempted to approach Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette knew who she was all too well and had made sure to steer clear of her during the three years of her being at Gabriel's. Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's only and most precious daughter, had a clear dislike for her. Marinette had been in the same school system since moving to France which gave her the pleasure of growing up with the blonde-haired beauty. The only time Chloe had ever bothered with Marinette was on few occasions when making her the butt of a joke. Marinette abided to the saying, "if you don't like someone, don't bring them up", so as far as she was concerned, Chloe was just that one high school bully she could care less about. At some point within her high school career, Chloe had found a way to offend most people around her, so she figured she was just one of many Chloe had picked on._

 _It wasn't until senior year that Marinette had given her a reason to dislike her. Entering one of the contests under Agreste Designs, Marinette with hundreds of other girls had worked hard to pass interviews, preliminaries, and eventually make it to the top. Amongst the top three finalists were Chloe, Marinette herself, and another young woman that no longer worked for the company due to plagiarism of another's work. Despite coming in second place to the other young woman, Gabriel had personally sought out Marinette and asked her to join his company. The main prize was being admitted to his business along with a few other perks that came with the title of winning. Chloe had come in third, leaving nothing for her to gain after investing much of her time in said competition. Unlike Marinette, who had basically won the most important prize that should've only been awarded to the first-place winner, Chloe had to finesse her way into the company while using her father's title and money to step even a foot in the Agreste building._

 _Chloe had believed Marinette had no right to basically win the first prize for a design she found to be under par with that of her work. She made it painstakingly clear after telling Marinette off once hearing about her award. Marinette could understand her not liking the exception of prize rules, but she had more than just earned her place at the Agreste label and Chloe had no right to fault her for that._

 _After nearly having her head bitten off, Marinette felt no need to even associate herself with the young lady. Until now that was. She exhaled heavily as she finished putting her jewelry back in its case. Not too far from her stood Chloe admiring her accessory._

 _"Hey," Marinette started as she walked up to Chloe. "Aren't we lucky?" Chloe slowly turned her gaze from her accessory to the shorter young woman. Feeling she had started the conversation off rather awkwardly, she gestured towards Chloe's choice of jewelry. "Your-your comb is absolutely beautiful."_

 _Behind the glass enclosure lay one of the most beautiful hair pins Marinette had ever seen. With a sweet honey bee as the centerpiece, each wing was diamond encrusted with the teeth of the comb coming out of the back side. Marinette had never seen a comb like it and enjoyed seeing it up close._

 _"It is, isn't it?" She replied._

 _Wow, this had to be the most decent conversation they'd ever had._

 _"Yea…" Marinette said softly, already regretting the next thing she'd say. "Have you ever thought of switching your jewelry?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Cerulean eyes turned to her with peaked interest._

 _"I just mean..." What do I mean? "It's absolutely beautiful, I just think that maybe there's another piece of jewelry you might like."_

 _Even with the small suggestion, she knew it'd be nearly impossible to change at this point. Even if she willingly wanted to switch her piece, each accessory had to go through approval. Less than 24 hours to change was simply out of the question._

 _"No one asked what you were thinking," she said roughly, stepping between Marinette and her hairpin._

 _"It's just that-"_

 _"If you're intimidated by my designs that's one thing, but don't speak out on that, it's pathetic."_

 _Marinette took a step back, not sure of what to do. "It's not that, but…"_

 _She could feel the Kwami and its warmness. It was like the Kwami could feel that she was there and that it was reacting to her. If only Chloe knew just how much danger they could be in. How could she convey this to her? "I just think that maybe a different piece of jewelry would suit your collection."_

 _"And I think you should keep your opinions to yourself. Don't come near me or my accessories again," she spat as she strutted out of the room._

 _Marinette groaned. "At least I tried." She had nearly forgotten how unreasonable Chloe could be._

 _The same rudeness she had years ago was still evident, it was certainly an ugly color on the rather beautiful young woman._

Marinette shook her head, trying to lose the negative energy that came from the thought of yesterday. _I can do this, nothing is going to stop me._

With each passing second she could feel a pulse that didn't match her own beat inside her. She knew it was the Kwami, but she just couldn't bring herself to willingly take Chloe's hairpin knowing that the trinket was the main piece of her collection.

 _Just two hours._

Surely, everything could wait until two hours were over and done with. The show would be complete, she could give the Kwami to Master Fu, and all would be good. After she finished getting dressed, she looked at the clock before standing. _It's time for me to start heading back_. All participants in the show were required to be back in the building by 6pm after working all day to prep for the show.

She clasped her hands together and made a silent prayer. _Please dear God. Please let everything be okay._

 **xXx**

Marinette exited the cab and looked at the building the gala was held in. With a gulp, another prayer, and a forced smile, she walked through the entrance. Her breath was immediately taken away as she took in the scenery. Gabriel had truly out done himself. She hadn't thought he could do better than the last winter fashion show, but here she stood in clear amazement. Numerous glass and ice sculptures littered the brightly lit room. Fancy glass chandeliers that most likely cost more than her insurance hung from the ceiling as spot lights danced around the room to create the illusion of snow. He had even managed to have fake snow falling from the ceiling that disappeared upon contact with any object. It was one thing to see the stage before everything had been set up, but now seeing it with hundreds of chairs for guests to watch their designs- _her designs_ \- had her shaking.

"This is it." Marinette whispered as she held out a hand and caught some of the snow. Despite this being everything she had hoped for and more, she was struggling with her decision. Who wouldn't?

She hugged her bag close to her chest as she continued walking. _Tonight will go well._ She chanted in her head.

Attempting to push it to the back of her mind, she checked in and went to the back of the stage to check on her models and designs. Things had gone smoothly, but by the time 6:45 had rolled around and Chat still hadn't come back stage, Marinette had worked herself up into an anxious wreck.

She paced behind the stage with a nervous hand pressed to her mouth. _Where is he?_ At this point, Marinette's jitters were racking her body and nervousness set in as time waned on.

After dinner, Chat was supposed to meet Marinette backstage to assess the situation. _He promised he'd be here._ At seeing Marinette looking sick to her stomach, Juleka stopped behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry, tonight is going to be amazing. It's literally a dream come true."

Marinette nodded her head, but couldn't muster a smile. She wasn't too sure if it'd be a dream or a nightmare. The Kwami's presence was much stronger than before, it took over all of her senses and left her distracted. She wasn't sure if it meant the Kwami would activate soon or if it was just happy to have another member close by.

"You're right."

Marinette walked to the curtain and peeked out from behind it. Everything was beautiful, it looked like a dream. With all of the white decorations and people about, it made the room feel like a winter wonderland- it honestly looked like something out of a book. "You look beautiful." Marinette said as she turned back to Juleka, referring to her make up. Between the introduction, the orchestra, the main designer's presentation, and the rest of the designers presenting, Marinette had asked for her models not to put on her designs until the orchestra had started during intermission in order to give the models time to roam around freely.

"You look as just as beautiful."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Juleka said as she took Marinette's hands in hers, "you've managed to make all of your models feel like such a big part of your project. We were just talking about it. We know other designers are going to want to book with you for sure. So don't be nervous, everything will go well."

Juleka meant every word she said. Marinette had a way about herself that naturally drew people in. Her concept was so unique and true to herself that Juleka had no doubt many designers would knock at her door after seeing her presentation.

Marinette laughed as she gave her hands a tight squeeze, "I'm so lucky to work with you four."

She couldn't have asked for better models to create her image. It would only be ten minutes in the spotlight with eight pieces from her collection, but these were the most important minutes of her life.

"I'm going to go finish getting my hair done. Try not to look as worried as you do."

Marinette nodded her head as she watched Juleka walk around the corner. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Juleka was right. Today would be the best day of her life, she just had to start believing that.

"Marinette," at hearing her name she turned around and nearly cried tears of joy.

"Where have you been?" She whispered frantically as she gripped Chat's upper arms, all of the blood drawing from her knuckles. She hadn't realized just how nervous she had been until she noticed how she gripped onto him for dear life. Marinette quickly released him, not wanting him to see just how nervous she was.

"I apologize, dinner went on longer than we thought it would." His words slowly died out as he looked her over. He had told her she was beautiful countless times before, was now an appropriate time to say it again?

Despite her worried expression, she stood before him as nothing but a beautiful woman. Marinette was clad in one of her creations, modeling her own design. She wore a plunging low-cut peach champagne silk slip dress. The dress had a plunge that stopped in the middle of her breasts, allowing cleavage to show through. The top of the dress hugged her figure, though once it reached her hips it flowed freely before stopping at the mid of her thigh with a mini slit that showed a little skin. She paired it with faux suede platform heels, a gold chain her father's mother passed down to her, and a gold bracelet. Her hair was done in the softest of curls and her makeup was rather simple with the only addition of eyeliner and blush to highlight her features.

"You look stunningly beautiful," he commented. Not believing what he said matched his thoughts, he mentally slapped himself.

"Thank you," she replied softly, feeling herself redden under his gaze.

He gently placed a hand on her cheek. "You look stressed though."

She lay a soft hand on his, appreciating the warmth it gave off. "Beyond. I'm just glad you're here. You have to find your seat now though; the show starts in less than ten minutes."

Snapping out of his daze, he began to look around. "Where is the jewelry?" Her gaze dropped. "I told you I trust your better judgement and I meant it. Just enjoy your show." Slightly hesitating, he pulled her into a hug.

She was clearly distressed by the situation and he knew putting her between a rock and a hard place would only stress her more. If she honestly believed they could wait until the show was over, then they would wait, no question about it. Whatever she was feeling when she was near the Kwami was something he couldn't sense at all. That being said, he could only go by what she was saying. Chat could feel how nervous she was without words needing to be exchanged, she practically radiated nervousness. The only thing he could do now was wish her luck and take care of what needed to be done afterwards.

He pulled back from the hug and was glad to see a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you." To see those pudgy cheeks poke out and the softest of smiles on her face caused him to smile in turn.

Knowing that Chat was truly wishing her the best meant more than the world to her. "You'll do great, good luck." Placing a soft kiss of goodbye and good luck on her cheek, he left to find his seat.

She waved good bye, feeling much more relieved than she thought she would. Though she was still nervous, she felt at ease.

"Everyone get in position, we start in 5!" The stage director called everyone to their places as 7 drew near.

Before Marinette knew it, the once noisy crowd had quieted and the orchestra had started their intro. From the flat screen tv, all of the designers and models crowded to watch. The dark room lit dimly with white light as Gabriel Agreste walked onto the stage. Wearing his own creation, he sported a sleek silver suit, with a black collared shirt, and silver tie to match. Marinette admired how he stood tall with his head held high, looking very prestigious and elegant in turn.

"Everyone, thank you for attending the fourth tri-annual Winter Gala." Looking over the audience, a soft smirk came to his face. "Each gala is different, I see new faces, I have new faces to show. Time has sculpted these models and designers to bring them here today at their best, but nowhere near their peak. We have hand-picked each model and designer specifically for this night. Again, each gala is different, each year is an improvement. I have no doubt the talent that we've picked for tonight will leave you speechless and in pure fascination. I ask you to watch this show with the idea of wonder and the question of 'What'. This is a chance for our designers and models to showcase their ideas through the accessories of their choice. So think, 'what may have inspired them', 'what have they gone through to set foot on this stage', 'what is their goal' and lastly, 'what can they do to inspire others'. Keep these thoughts in mind not only for them, but for yourselves as you watch this show and even after you set out into the world this night. These leading questions are guidelines to create a goal, put steps in place to achieve said goal, and to inspire others. My goal of the night, is to inspire each of _you_ to take steps in a new and unexpected direction. Thank you."

The audience applauded as Gabriel bowed and the lights dimmed. Marinette clapped from her position backstage. Yet again, Gabriel had given another short, but amazing speech. She reminisced to the first speech she had heard during the first gala, the one that had inspired her to achieve her dream. She hoped that she could do as Gabriel said and that her message to all that watched was conveyed. The spotlights danced around the room, before the main light flashed on and the first designer stepped up to the stage to begin her speech.

Marinette tried her hardest to pay attention as best she could, but she could feel the Kwami having a fit. The once pleasant feeling the Kwami had given off was replaced by a much harsher sensation. It was a small and tight pain in her stomach that she had believed to be nervousness or a bad reaction to the sushi she had eaten the night before.

 _I don't understand._ She thought as she stood.

Believing it might just be nerves, she waited for thirty minutes, trying to concentrate on the beautiful designs, but it proved difficult as her condition worsened. This feeling was so different. What happened to the warm feeling the Kwami had given her before? She felt like she was borderline between period cramps and labor pains. Clearly something wasn't right if she was feeling the Kwami's essence this much. With the gala officially started, the backstage was noisy with models, designers, and directors running all over the place to make sure everything was in order. Marinette tried pacing back and forth to see if she could walk off the feeling, but that didn't help in the slightest. The pain she was feeling wouldn't go away and seemed to be increasing with time.

 _I'll check up on it during intermission._ And so she waited patiently for the rest of the designers' collections to pass. She couldn't really focus on the beauty in front of her, but she took mental notes on what the audience liked and didn't like as the night went on. As soon as intermission was called, she jumped from her seat and began walking to the jewelry's quarters. The orchestra started playing their harmonious tunes and people scattered around to talk about the show and eat hors d'oeuvres. She had a good forty minutes before it was time for the interns to showcase their designs.

Before Marinette could even set foot behind backstage she was stopped by Nathelie Sancouer, Gabrielle's assistant. The business woman asked her to help her models get into her designs. Along with her request she placed the main piece of Marinette's design in her hand. Marinette eyed Nathelie's hands, trying to see if Chloe's hair comb was in the mix of jewelry, but the only remaining piece was the last intern's anklet. _She must've already given Chloe her jewelry._

"Of course," Marinette said as she turned on her heels and went to where her designs were. She cussed internally. Everything was virtually done, but as she knotted bows for Dany's suit, and tied the straps of Juleka's dress, the nagging feeling of the Kwami still nipped at her.

Marinette sighed as she buttoned the back of Juleka's top. "Alright, here is the revealing moment." She looked at Juleka's reflection in the long mirror in front of them.

All of her models were finally dressed and ready to go, Juleka was the last to be completed. Marinette couldn't help but smile. True to her word, Marinette refused to let any of the models see what they'd be wearing until the day of the show. With the gala finally here, Juleka was going to see what she had modeled numerous times for the first time.

She gently grabbed the loose ends of the purple blindfold shielding Juleka's eyes.

"Okay, three, two, one." Marinette took off the blindfold, allowing Juleka to see the top and skirt Marinette had given her.

Instantly, Juleka brought a hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. She might have actually shed a tear or two had it not been for the fact that her makeup was already completed and flawless. Juleka wore a deep black Catalina paparazzi crop top. A soft skin toned mesh was placed underneath to keep it slightly modest. Upon close inspection, there was a Chantilly lace pattern embedded into the top.

Adorning her petite waist was a black skirt that flowed and trailed behind her with the same Chantilly lace patterned design. The only pop of color was Juleka's hair, her gray nail polish, and the main piece of Marinette's collection, Juleka's grandmother's hand harness. With her grandmother's light blue hand harness adorning her wrist, she shined. Juleka didn't hesitate to pull Marinette into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" She pulled back from the hug and looked in the mirror. Juleka felt absolutely beautiful in the design.

"Did you expect any less from me?" Marinette asked with a nonchalant shrug. She tried to play it cool, but honestly seeing such happy results from all of her models made her happier than anything in the world.

Juleka rolled those sweet copper eyes of hers and examined the hand harness. "She would be so proud."

Marinette offered a small head nod as she looked at her work. Just as Marinette had hoped, Juleka was beyond satisfied. She knew this moment meant more than the world to her. The woman that had always supported Juleka, her grandmother, had passed soon after hearing the news of Juleka being accepted into the fashion show. Juleka had wanted nothing more than for her grandmother to see her succeed, knowing that she was watching her from a better place was enough to keep her striving to achieve her goals.

As the orchestra's music stopped and the lights dimmed on stage, Marinette could feel her stomach drop and her heart speed pick up pace. In just mere minutes, she would have to give the speech she had practiced thousands of times. It was nerve wracking for her to speak with her voice rather than letting her designs do the talking in the beginning. Gabriel had specifically wanted every intern to give their speeches before showcasing their designs for two main reasons. One being that it was a competition in a sense. Two, seeing as it was a competition, no matter how good their designs may be, if they can't appeal to the people they're trying to book with and sell to, their designs might as well be shit. She couldn't argue with that logic. From a customer's point of view, she wouldn't buy from anyone she felt had a nasty attitude, even if they had the perfect ensemble.

"Places everyone!" The stage director hollered as he guided people to their designated locations.

Marinette, along with the other two designers stood in line, ready to go onto the stage after Gabriel finished his speech.

Chloe Bourgeois in front, the other designer in the middle, and Marinette at the end. They stood patiently. Marinette looked at the back of Chloe's head as she leaned to the side. Despite her nasty attitude, she had to admit Chloe looked absolutely beautiful in the sparkling silver dress she designed. She may have even told her that if she thought the mayor's daughter would appreciate the compliment.

One by one, each designer presented their speech until it was Marinette's turn.

"Now, presenting Marinette Dupain-Cheng, with her collection, Chronosynchronicity." The announcer introduced.

Marinette took in three deep breaths as she held her head high and walked on stage. The audience clapped as she approached the microphone. Seeing the audience, having that sweet and pure light on her and only her, and knowing her friends and family supported her made it easier to stand confidently. She had made it. She had earned the right to set foot on this stage.

With a curve of her lips and gleaming eyes, she began her speech. "Tonight, I have achieved the goal of showcasing my designs. I have a story to tell, _we_ have a story to tell. It all started with a visit to my father's during Winter before my mother and I moved to France. I couldn't speak English at all, but I could understand beauty in all of its greatness and that was what I watched that fateful night. Years later I was able to move to France and was allowed to see all sorts of styles and patterns I didn't even know existed. I've been given opportunity after opportunity that I have taken hold of every time to make it where I am today."

She took a deep breath. "With the cultivation of my friends and family, I stand before you presenting my first collection. From living in China, to moving to France, to learning the ins and outs of the fashion world, I am here. Chronosynchronicity is the name of my collection. It means to present all stages of a person's life in a single piece. While the selections do not present all stages of our lives, it is certainly representative of an important stage. More important than the designs I have created are the models who wear them. It is not just my story to tell tonight, the faces behind the clothes have worked just as hard to make it here today. We are here together. Each set of jewelry chosen for this showcase is important not just for the show, but to the people that adorn them themselves. I have asked each of my models to bring an accessory that is most important to them. You will see accessories such as their wedding band from their most special day to prayer beads passed from each monk in their religion. Even a precious bracelet created by their very own son to my centerpiece, a grandmother's parting gift. Each model has their own story to tell and tonight it will be told. I hope that each and every one of you understands our story that creates Chronosynchronicity." With a bow, she turned on her heels as the lights dimmed.

Once behind the curtain, Chloe's models poured out. Marinette gave a sigh of relief that quickly turned into pain as she hunched over. _I can't take this much more._ She was downright ready to pass out at this point. Marinette was surprised she was even standing straight, let alone being able to walk with the pain she was in.

Luckily, Chloe's first model was the one wearing the hair pin. The main model was only wearing one of Chloe's designs while the other two wore the rest of her collection. As soon as the model stepped behind back stage, Marinette quickly followed her.

"I need the hairpin," Marinette said as she cornered the young woman.

Zella, the shortest model they had in all of the Agreste label, turned around. Marinette considered her to be a friend seeing as they grabbed lunch together every now and then and would talk whenever around each other. At 4'9, she stood with wavy shoulder length hair she was blessed with from her Laos blood. With naturally tan skin, and a beauty mark below her right eye, she had become a popular model in Gabriel's collections after five years of working under him. She was a relatively passive and a kind girl that Marinette genuinely liked being around.

Confused brown eyes looked her over. "Don't I need it for the final picture after the show?" She asked as she took said hair pin out of her hair and looked at it.

Marinette practically wheezed in front of her. "I'll give it back, I only need it for a few seconds."

"I knew you would be trouble." Chloe said from the door frame with a hand placed on her petite hip.

"What is going on?" The model asked, looking between the two.

"Zella, she's just trying to ruin our chances in the competition."

"What do you mean?" The model asked as she held the accessory close.

"That's not true!" Marinette instantly defended, "the show is basically over with, and your designs have gone."

"Then what reason do you have for taking it?" Chloe asked with folded arms.

"You just have to trust me." The pain was growing with each passing second, trying to think of a false explanation that would get her out of questioning would take too much time and she didn't have the stamina for that.

"Let's just hear her out, Marinette's a reasonable person. There has to be a reason that she needs it." Zella tried to help her friend out.

"Shut up, Zella." In Chloe's eyes, if she wasn't going to help aid her point, then there wasn't any reason for her to be talking. "I paid over $1,000 for that hairpin. She'll so much as even glance at it over my dead body."

"Chloe, this isn't a game!" Marinette shouted as she looked at Zella's hands. The Kwami had begun emitting a slight glow, she seemed to be the only one that noticed.

Before the Kwami could do any damage, Marinette snatched it from Zella and ran out of the room. As she ran, she could hear Chloe cussing Zella out from behind her and felt horrible.

"Rather than chase me, she'd take her anger out on that poor girl." Marinette thought with a shake of her head as she stopped running.

She looked down at the hair comb, instantly all of the pain she felt subsided and was replaced with that same warm feeling she had felt when she first saw the Kwami. "You just wanted some attention, didn't you?" Marinette asked with a giggle.

Her laughter was cut short as a scream in the background broke out. "Zella!" Tucking the hair pin into the pocket of the shorts under her dress, Marinette began running back to the room. "There's no way Chloe could've been…" Marinette figured she'd be mad enough to get akumatized at this point. She hoped she was wrong.

She slid into the room and stood stunned at what she saw. Chloe cradled her arm as Zella hovered above her. With eyes that glazed purple and long curly hair that fell to her ankles, she had a look on her that could kill. She wore a beautiful dress whiter than snow and had a pair of angel wings on her back, giving her the appearance of a snow angel.

Marinette ran in front of Chloe. "Zella, stop! "

"My name is Beauti. If you're with her, then you're against me." She said calmly as she raised her hand to attack again.

"Chloe, run!" Marinette grabbed Chloe's uninjured arm and pulled her out of the room.

Chloe looked behind her, "What happened to her?!"

Ignoring the question, Marinette tried to think of a plan. Zella easily caught up as she flew above them, aiming her hand at the two.

"Look out!" She shoved Chloe with all of her might as a beam of light shot from her hand.

Marinette screamed as the beam made contact with her right leg, instantly burning her and forcing her to the floor. Marinette groaned in pain, as she looked at the burn mark on the back of her leg. Luckily, she had managed to avoid most of the blow, but her leg had suffered a bit of damage, nothing she couldn't walk off afterwards.

"How could you help her! ? After years of her talking down to me, you try to save her?"

Marinette stood and turned to Chloe who was trembling on the floor. "Go! Warn everyone to evacuate!" Without another word Chloe ran. "It's just you and me now. Miraculous!"

Her yo-yo materialized and dropped into her hand. She didn't hesitate to throw the yoyo at the victim, wrapping it around her ankle. She yanked it forward, causing Beauti to crash into the floor. Marinette stayed in her position, looking the girl over to find anywhere the Akuma might be located. Before she could find it, Beauti sat up and dashed towards Marinette. Grabbing Marinette's arm with one hand, she slammed her against the wall before bringing her face close.

Lowly she whispered, "I'll take care of you after," before throwing Marinette into the other room. Marinette flew through the air before her body connected with one of the mirrors.

With an aching sigh, Marinette stood shakily as glass fell around her. "At least Chloe got everyone out of here." There wasn't a soul in the back room, and she could hear people screaming in the main room.

After gathering her bearings, Marinette ran out onto the stage to see Beauti hovering in the air, aiming her hands at any and everything. Most people were out of the room, but few stragglers were attempting to run out in sheer terror.

"Where is Chloe!?" Beauti screamed, looking every which way.

From her position on stage, Marinette could see Chat on the other side. He aimed his staff at a chandelier closest to her before extending it, causing it to shatter. Beauti moved out of the way before the glass shards could cut her and took aim at Chat. Marinette tossed her yo-yo and wrapped it around her arm before the beam of light could hit Chat and yanked it so that the ray burned a table rather than her partner. Using her other hand, Beauti went to burn the string of the yo-yo but Marinette quickly yanked the yo-yo back into her hand. Seeing that she was distracted, Chat jumped from table to table, leaping towards her and tackling her to the ground.

"Where is it?" He yelled towards Marinette, hoping she knew where the item they needed to save the akumatized girl was. As he straddled her and examined her up close, he had absolutely no idea where it was on her body.

"I don't know," Marinette said as she started running to where he was.

Before she could make it, Beauti threw Chat off of her and into Marinette causing them to go crashing into an ice sculpture.

"Remind me to kill Zella when all of this is over and done with." She had been thrown one too many times at this point.

Chat rubbed his now bruised side. "That good ole' lucky charm would be great right now."

"Lucky charm!" Marinette tossed her yo-yo into the air and was thoroughly surprised when a knife pointed dart pin landed in her hand. "I'm not even sure what to do with this," she said as she clenched it in her fist.

He patted her shoulders with a smile. "You'll figure out what to do."

Before she could roll her eyes, another beam of light was sent their way, causing them to split.

"Cataclysm would be great to buy us some time, don't you think?" Marinette called out as she jumped from the end of the stage and onto a table to avoid another beam. Minus Beauti's throwing skills, her only real power seemed to be a light beam that burned upon contact which was relatively easy to avoid.

Chat looked around for something to use cataclysm on, but there was nothing within reach. Only the ground was of potential use, and that was virtually useless considering she was flying above them.

Rather than wasting his cataclysm, he decided to play tag with her and tried to use his staff to hit her while she tried to hit him with her beams.

While she was distracted, Marinette took the time to think of use for the dart. _How can I use this?_ She looked around, pointing the dart in different directions. _Maybe…_

Now that she was looking for a specific object to aim the dart at, she noticed a fairly thin wire holding up a spot light dangling above them. If she aimed with perfect precision, she might be able to hit it and cause it to hit Beauti's wing, stopping her from flying. She had a few seconds before Beauti would move and she wasn't sure how else to use it after that. Hastily, she aimed and threw the dart, hitting the thin wire and cutting it, causing the stage light to fall.

Before Beauti could react, the light clipped her right wing. She spiraled before crashing into a table and splitting it in two. Standing almost uninjured, she glared at Marinette. Without hesitation, she aimed her hand at Chat, sending him flying back. She charged at Marinette, leaving her no time to dodge. Beauti grabbed Marinette as tightly as she could around her neck, leaving the poor girl to claw at her hands as she tried gasping for air. Her face purpled as her vision began to blur.

"You're lucky, I like you." She said before throwing Marinette to the side.

"No!" Chat couldn't react in enough time to catch Marinette.

Her body flew into the wall within seconds. It was as if the room had gone silent to hear the sound of her body connecting with the concrete wall. She crumbled to the floor and slumped over non-to gracefully.

"Marinette!" Chat ran to her as fast as his legs could carry him before stooping to her side. He placed a hand on her cheek to assess how bad the damage was. "Marinette?"

She lay completely limp and unresponsive.

"Wake up, Chat whispered softly as he gently shook her. No matter how many times he shook her or called her name, she refused to open her eyes. With shaky hands, he set her body down. He had never seen her like this, it was almost as if she were… He brushed a hand over a cut on her lip. She was breathing much to his relief, but she was definitely down for the count.

He could feel his blood boiling. This monster had injured his partner. Standing, he turned to Marinette with one last glance. Bruises littered her body, and yet she still looked beautiful. It was as if she were merely sleeping. He tried to convince himself that sleep was the closest thing she resembled rather than the latter.

"You're going to regret that," he said calmly as a smile grew on his face. He couldn't contain himself. Seeing Marinette hurt made him see red. A laugh that didn't match his own escaped his lips.

A new feeling coursed through his veins as he stood. His claws grew much larger in size, leaving them sharp and ready to cut upon contact. His once emerald eyes, turned a deepened shade of green and a snarl escaped his lips as new-found strength filled his body. Any bruise he had, he no longer felt. Any form of mercy inside of him had disappeared. He was ready to kill.

Seeing the sudden change in his demeanor, she aimed a beam of light at him in hopes of defending herself.

A slight grunt escaped his lips as the beam made contact with his shoulder, but he made no move to dodge it. After the beam died down, he looked down at his now charred skin, grin doubling in size. He looked absolutely cynical, almost as if he'd enjoyed the pain.

Within seconds, he was next to her, sending a punch her way and her flying into the wall across from them. Before she could stand, he jumped and landed next to her, picking her up by her wings and bending them back. Beauti shrieked in pain as she tried crawling away, but he only tightened his grip as he slammed her into the ground. He picked her up by her broken wing and clenched his hand, causing his claws to pierce through the feathered skin before holding her up against the wall.

"Stop, please!" She cried out in agony.

A sinister laugh escaped his parted lips, "Lights out," he pulled his arm back, "Cataclysm." Seeing the bubbly foam form in his hand pleased him. "I've always wondered what would happen if I used this on people."

As he thrusted his fist forward, his ears twitched as they picked up sound behind him. Instantly, he dropped the wounded victim before his fist made contact with her and turned around. Behind him, Marinette stirred. It was the smallest of sounds, but he could hear her quite clearly. Seeing her move from his position across the stage, he felt himself calm down. Claws retreating into his skin and eyes returning to normal, relief set in his heart. He ran to the other side of the room and dropped to her side. "Marinette!" He helped her sit up.

Her hand drifted to her head to stop the world from spinning. "Chaton?" Marinette's vision slowly came into focus and was drawn to his burned shoulder. "Your shoulder!" Blood was oozing out of his raw skin.

"I'm fine," he said waving her off, "how do you feel?"

"Like I've been thrown into a wall." She said as she attempted standing. Realizing the lack of fighting, she quickly turned to Chat, "Where is Zella?" Both looked across the room. They walked to her before Marinette covered her eyes. She hadn't expected to see her in such battered shape. Wings broken and bones popping out disgusted her. Beauti was unconscious from all of her pain, which somewhat relieved Marinette. She wasn't sure she'd want to be awake if she had that many broken bones. "What happened to her!?"

"...I don't know…" he replied honestly, "the last thing I remember was seeing you crash into the wall."

It pained her to look at the broken girl, but Marinette dropped to her knees and began searching the young woman. "We need to find the item quickly to put her out of her misery."

The two searched the woman for five minutes before they found a letter in her pocket that bubbled with the same purple and black matter that resembled an akuma. Marinette opened the letter, but stopped reading after the first sentence for the sake of the young woman's privacy.

"It's a letter from her boyfriend wishing her luck on her performance. He's in the military and couldn't be here tonight. She told me about him, she must keep this letter with her for good luck." Marinette ripped the letter. Holding her yo-yo in one hand, she tapped the shell before catching the butterfly that flew out.

"Bye-bye papillon," Marinette whispered as the pure white butterfly flew out. She tossed the letter in the air before a burst of light spread over the building.

As she watched everything repair itself, she turned to Chat with a sad smile "They didn't make it to my collection, did they?"

He put an arm around her shoulder. "I am sorry. They were only partially through the second collection when everyone was told to evacuate."

Marinette shook her head. "This was my own fault. You were right, I should've done something about the Kwami before it got out of hand…" Hearing police sirens outside, she grabbed Chat's hand and began leading him to the back entrance. "We should probably leave."

With one last parting glance, they left.

 **xXx**

Sitting in bed, Marinette looked at the time.

3:00AM blared back on her clock.

She just couldn't sleep. After coming home from the battle, the two took to showering and tending to their wounds. The rest of the night had been a complete bust as they ended with watching nearly every news report on the chaotic gala over the rest of the night. Much time was spent trying to convince her parents she was fine after they had watched the live show from her small town, while the later portion of the night had ended quietly. With time waning on, the day's earlier events seemed like nothing more than a distant memory.

Sighing, she looked over the hairpin she had held tightly in her hand since sitting in bed. _This small piece of jewelry. This tiny trinket holds a Kwami. It holds so much power and danger._

It amazed her. She flipped it in her hand before setting it on the dresser next to her bed. Tomorrow, she would give it to Master Fu and be done with it. Despite being done thinking about the night and probably one of her hardest battles, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. Why was this how she felt after such a victory? Shouldn't they be celebrating? Another heavy sigh escaped her lips. With both hands free, she resumed to playing with Chat's hair. He had fallen asleep long ago, fatigue hitting him around 11pm after everything that had happened. They had both had a long day and both deserved to sleep in a comfy bed- especially with the bruises they had.

He leaned into her touch as his snores persisted, bringing a slight smile to her lips. He was such a peaceful sleeper, it calmed her to look at him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she honestly meant it. Without the kitten eared lad there to keep her calm and help her battle these demons, she couldn't picture where she'd be. After arriving home, she had tried her hardest to hold it in, but she ended up breaking down and crying after everything had set in. She was glad they had caught their very first Kwami, but at what expense? Not a single person would book with her without seeing her designs, and she wanted this moment ever since she could remember. Fueled with those thoughts, tears fell endlessly as her and Chat sat on the couch earlier. Not once did he say _I told you so;_ he only wrapped her in a tight embrace and offered her words of comfort while holding her. He even managed to get her to laugh with a few lame jokes he had heard. She lightly giggled thinking back to one of his knock-knock jokes.

Leaning over the bed frame to turn off the light, she snuggled into the sheets and attempted to close her eyes.

 _One down, three more to go._

* * *

Yay! I'm officially 22! :D

Arc 2 will start next week, BUT after that I'm afraid I won't be able to post until after February 10th :( Sorry, i'm really running myself ragged trying to study, breathe, write-edit, write essays, take tests, etc .

Also if you like reading fanfics through youtube (interactive style with background music and sound effects), I attempted to do this once haha. Feel free to check it out.

Type: Circles & Cycles. Chapter 1.1 (Miraculous Ladybug AU) by Sha chan into the search link. I can make more if people like them~~ (^-^)

 _ **My Reviews on Reviews:**_

 **TheNovelArtist:**

Haha thank you. I'm happy for even one person to read it c: . Hopefully, I can keep improving my writing style. Thank you so much for this kind review, this really boosted my spirits (: This was honestly soooo sweet.

 **Kariellechan:**

Thank you for the kind wishes and kind words, it really means a lot (^-^). And thank you for even reading! I hope I can continue to make you happy with these chapters!

 **Artemis7558:**

That's actually very interesting, wow. As a person that studied Spanish for one year and now knows absolutely nothing about it. I can still read certain things and have it make sense, but I can't think of the sentences on my own if I were to speak in Spanish.

 **PrincessGlitter:**

Thank you for reading and reviewing c:


	9. Chagrined

Chagrined

Life was grand, it truly was. The last two weeks had been more than just good to Chat. With one Kwami found and Marinette officially on paid leave for the next two months, Chat was enjoying the free time they spent together. No akumas, no fighting, no trouble. It was almost like they were just regular people living regular lives. Subtract the cat ears and tail from the equation and he was basically a normal human being.

"But that's just how it is," Marinette had just finished telling a rather in depth narrative behind how her parents met, "it's a cute story, isn't it?"

The two walked arm and arm in a park not too far from her apartment. Every day they walked the perimeter of the park, talking about anything and everything to pass time. He found it to be his favorite part of the day, he always looked forward to their walks. Typically, he didn't have much to say, but he enjoyed listening to Marinette talk about what she found intriguing. Yet again, it had snowed, allowing them to walk in a Winter Wonderland while carrying on a conversation.

"So you were the flower girl?" Chat asked.

Marinette shook her head as she blew into her cold hands, "No, my mother's parents were still a bit iffy about their relationship. She never had a wedding, they just signed the papers. My mother never liked flashy things anyway." She placed her hands in her pockets, not liking how the cold was numbing her phalanges.

"What do you think about weddings?"

Marinette put on a thoughtful look before answering, "one day I want to have one. You know the whole fairy tale sha-bang. Fall in love, get married, have 2.5 kids."

"2.5?" He questioned, "is that even possible?"

Marinette laughed, "Yes, it is." She pointed off into the distance. "Around this bend is the swing set I like, let's swing on them today."

"I won't swing, but I'll push you." He said with a curt shake of his head.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she lightly pulled on his arm, "let's see who can go higher."

"You will, considering the fact that I won't get on the swing."

She puffed out her cheeks as she let go of his forearm before walking ahead of him. "You're no fun!" She called behind her.

Ignoring her statement, he watched her before she disappeared around the curve. She was too damn adorable. He would gladly get on the swing for the sole fact that she had asked him to. If only she knew the effect she had on him. Not too sure of if it was a good thing, they had gotten rather close over the weeks. If he was being honest with himself, he'd say that this was the best time of his life. He didn't like to think of it that way though, mainly for the fact that all good things must come to an end and he never wanted it to.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in pretend surrender as he rounded the bend. "I'll go on the-"

His words slowly died out as the world froze around him. With Marinette in plain view, she lay in the snow in a puddle of her own blood, neck clearly broken as her head bent back in an unnatural manner. Her lifeless eyes stared fixated on a world she could no longer see. Blood soaking through pure white, she lay before him.

Words refused to form as he ran to her and dropped to his knees. He couldn't stop his body from shaking and his breaths from coming out in hitches unfamiliar to him. He couldn't even call for help as his voice became small. Chat whipped his head around in every direction, looking for the perpetrator.

 _There._ He picked up the sound of crunching snow not too far from them. He would kill them, no hesitation needed. The footsteps approached them slowly and carefully. In front of him stood two women. Upon looking at them, he felt numb.

Chat couldn't put a face on either of them, but felt a sense of familiarity at seeing them. The shorter of the two had a look of melancholy and a nearly elegant air about her as she examined the mess they had created. The other, with her arms wrapped sweetly around the mid of the other young woman, had the biggest smirk on her face. She seemed glad for the work she had done, as if she could do it again without batting an eyelash.

"Who are you?" Chat asked from his position on the floor. Without answering, the two began to walk away. "Hey!" They refused to look back. "Stop! Come back here!" With one last parting look from the woman with the smirk, she mouthed something he couldn't understand before completely disappearing behind a white light.

No matter how much he called for them to come back or cussed their existence, they refused to show face. It felt like hours of him sitting in her blood, cradling her, and calling for a God he doubted existed to bring her back. He could hear his name being called, but he couldn't think. He couldn't feel. He might as well have been dead himself.

"Chat!"

Chat opened his eyes and sprung into a sitting position. His hands instantly went to wipe beads of sweat from his forehead. Breathing heavily, he attempted to clear his head. Eyes full of concern stared on in mild confusion as Marinette watched him.

"I can't keep doing this," Marinette said as she turned on the lamp next to her bed. "This is the fifth time in two weeks."

It had been two weeks since they had captured a Kwami, and two weeks since they had started sleeping in the same bed. On multiple occasions he had woken her, thrashing and screaming in heated terror.

He reached over her lap and hit the button for the light, effectively turning if off. "Go to sleep, Marinette."

She pressed on the button and shoved his hand away when he moved to turn it off again, "Chaton, this isn't normal," she whined. He turned his back to her as he snuggled deeper into the sheets. Marinette frowned as she glowered at his back. The first few times she hadn't thought anything of it, everyone has a nightmare every now and then. But with him screaming and throwing a fit each time, she believed something was seriously wrong with him. "If something is bothering you then…..and you're asleep."

This was the second time that he had fallen asleep when she had tried to confront him about his odd sleeping behavior.

 _I will never understand how he sleeps so quickly._ She lightly thumped his shoulder, slightly agitated that he had fallen asleep at such a time. Not only had he woken her up and nearly given her a heart attack, but now she was sure she wouldn't be able to fall asleep for at least a good hour.

His snores rang through the air as he fidgeted in his sleep. Despite him sleeping calmly, Marinette was still worried about the poor lad. She wished he could hear himself screaming and crying out in sheer horror. Being the light sleeper that she was, she freaked out every time before coming to her senses and tending to him. He owed her for this. An explanation at the least. She tucked herself back into bed while waiting for the sun to rise and the moon to fall.

 **xXx**

Time passed and eventually morning came for the two. Marinette had finished washing dishes after a hearty breakfast while Chat lay on the couch flipping through channels. As she finished drying the last cup, she thought of how to corner Chat into talking. After staying up for an additional two hours after his little episode at four that morning, she refused to not talk with him about it. Plopping herself on the couch, she took the remote and turned the TV off. Before Chat could ask what her deal was, she looked at him wearily.

"We need to talk about it."

"What? About how you rudely turned off the television?" He asked as he smoothly took the remote from her hands and turned his documentary back on.

"No," she said as she took the remote and tossed it on the floor away from both of them, "we are not going back and forth again. We need to talk about your nightmares. Something is going on internally for you to be waking up in sweat screaming at the top of your lungs like that." The way he looked at her had her wagging her finger at him. "No, you are not giving me the look."

"What look?" He asked as he continued to give her the same face he had been giving her. Whatever she was talking about, he had no clue.

"That look," she said as she pointed at his face, "the look that says I'm nagging you like a girlfriend that's angry at her boyfriend for hanging out with the boys too much."

"You got all of that from a simple stare?" He asked as an incredulous look graced his features.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can tell you don't want to talk about this, but we're talking about it and that's final." With a sigh, she placed a hand on his knee and looked at him seriously. "I'm not trying to nag you. We're partners….friends." Marinette added in hindsight after realizing how it sounded. "The point is that I care about you and I want to help you if you're worried about something."

Chat removed her hand from his knee and placed it at her side, "you really want to help?" She nodded her head eagerly, ready to latch onto each of his words. Maybe it was the way she looked genuinely worried, or the fact that she was such a sweet person, but with her looking at him like that, how could he not tell her? She seemed purely concerned about him.

"I'm sorry for waking you at night….These nightmares...they involve…"

He stopped after much consideration. How do you politely tell someone that you envision their death every night? Just thinking about it brought visions of her bloodied body into his mind. He couldn't bear it.

He shook his head and stood, "Cookies." Chat walked to the closet in the walkway and pulled out his jacket.

Marinette turned on the couch to watch him. "Cookies? Chat," she griped. "I was being serious."

He worked his arms through the sleeves before turning back to her, matching her stern face with his own. "So am I when I say this, please don't ask me again."

She continued following him with her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I told you I would go grocery shopping yesterday."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." He grabbed the list from off of the counter and waved it around a bit.

"Wait," she began walking to her room, "I'll grab my coat. We can go together! We can even hit up the park on the way there."

His face turned green at the idea. "Just forget it, I'd like to go alone if that's okay."

Marinette stopped in her tracks. "….That's fine…."

"Thanks." Without another word he was out the door.

 _Maybe I said too much._ She thought as she plopped herself down on the couch once more. She couldn't help prying, she was just worried about him. If only he could see things from the receiving end. She was sure that if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't have let her step a foot outside the door without confiding in him. Why couldn't he show the same level of fairness to her? She was reasonably concerned and there was nothing he could say that would make her think any otherwise. Sighing, she went into her room and grabbed the book before walking back into the living room.

Every day she checked the book, hoping for a new spell that might help them in their quest to catch all of the Kwamis.

 _Okay, mental checklist._

 _Catch 4_ _, change that 3 Kwamis_

 _(Priority is Nooroo)_

 _Be able to read all of the spells in this book_

 _(So far I can read 2 technically)_

 _Help Chat figure out what happened to him_

 _Remove Kwamis from our bodies._

The list was relatively short, but how long would this take. Weeks, months, YEARS?

Marinette couldn't stomach the thought of doing this for years. Maybe two at the most, but it drained her to think of fighting for another second longer.

Shaking her head, she flipped to the next page and looked over scripture she couldn't read.

Just how long _will_ this take?

And then what afterwards? Chat would basically be an imaginary person. _He has no records, no documents, and absolutely nothing tied to his name._ She could look into registering him, but even so, then what?

"He would have to live with me of course," she said thoughtfully.

Marinette had no problem with the idea and would even be glad for him to stay with her. It's hard to believe that she had gone 21 years without being near the man. He had worked his way into her life and now she wanted him there to stay permanently.

Her thoughts were temporarily cut short as her phone began to vibrate on the glass coffee table. Reaching over as far as her arm extended, she grabbed her phone, smiling when she saw the caller id.

"Hey, I'm so glad you called!" Marinette exclaimed into the phone.

"I kind of had too," Alya replied as she held the door open for Nino. "We're finally at the store. We're supposed to get green and blue colors right?"

Marinette shook her head on the other end. "No, his favorite colors are orange and black."

"What? When Nino and I took him to Jourdin de Luxembourg he pointed out the green flowers the whole time." Alya said as she looked at all of the colors around her.

"I'm pretty sure I know them by now," she said, referring to his favorite colors as she flipped to the next page. "Besides, they make a pretty color combination."

"Yea, for a prison inmate," Alya fired back sarcastically. "Are we still on for the Cité des Sciences et de l'Industrie?"

"Of course, I know he's going to love it."

Courtesy of Alya and Nino, they had been taking Chat all over the place. Every couple of days they were seeing all sorts of things. Alya felt that she hadn't seen much of Paris and she knew Chat hadn't, so she had suggested they try doing activities out of the norm.

With Marinette officially off from work, she was enjoying going around with them and seeing things she had never seen despite living in Paris for so long. With the fashion show concluded, Marinette had completely missed her opportunity to shine. Her designs were the only ones not to be shown during the show due to unforeseen circumstances caused by the destructive akuma. That being the case, based mainly off of her speech several designers had taken that into account and specifically asked to see Marinette's portfolio despite not actually showing her work during the Gala. She had come in a few times over the course of two weeks to talk with all sorts of designers and managed to book five in the process, more than any of the other interns. Her two month break hadn't officially started until last night now that the problem was settled.

Alya chuckled on the other end. "I figured as much, the guy is rather simplistic when it comes to what makes him happy."

"Who are you telling?" Marinette joined in with laughter.

As the girls continued their endless chatter, Marinette finished flipping through the book and set it in front of her. By now, Nino had joined in on the conversation and was going back and forth with the two of them about a rather embarrassing thing he did while on a date with Alya.

Marinette clutched her stomach as she laughed. Through eyes clenched tight in laughter, Marinette wiped a tear from her eye. She couldn't believe what a complete screw up her friend could be. Coming down from her high, her vision came into focus and was drawn to light. She quickly wiped the rest of her tears as she scrambled to pick up the book.

"I'll call you guys back later." Before she could hear any protests from Alya she hung up the phone.

Focusing on the book, she flipped to the page the small bit of light was coming from. Her hands drew back as she was struck in complete aww. One spell that she couldn't read glowed a bright white light that nearly blinded her. Slowly, the curves of the letters morphed and unscrambled into new symbols. In mere seconds, the light died down and the print was in raised black ink.

Mouth agape, Marinette stared at the spell. _I can read this..._

For some reason, it had come as more of a shock than anything else. _I have to tell Chat!_

Now so more than ever, she wished Chat had a cellphone so that she could tell him to come home. He had been gone for a good hour, so he was most likely done shopping now. She couldn't wait a second longer to tell him though. If the words were for the spell she thought it meant, she knew he would be the happiest person in the world. Kicking on a pair of beat up converses, she ran to the door and flung it open.

Nearly toppling over Chat as she started to run out the door, he caught her in his arms.

"Where are you in a rush to?" He asked with a soft glare as he checked the eggs to make sure they weren't broken.

Marinette pulled him inside. "The book! A new spell!"

"What?" He nearly dropped the eggs himself at her proclamation.

He set down all of the groceries on his arms and took the book out of her bag. Both stared in pure fascination at their latest accomplishment.

Marinette smiled. "Shall we give it a go?"

Chat matched her smile with one of his own. "Let's do it."

 **xXx**

Marinette and Chat knocked on Master Fu's door, both sporting a frown of their own.

"Sorry…" Marinette mumbled as she held tight fists to her side. Least to say, she was frustrated with herself.

"Don't worry about it." Chat reassured her.

Master Fu opened the door with a slight smirk, "You do know you don't have to knock." After looking between the two, he could immediately tell something was amiss as he invited them inside. "Why so glum?"

Kicking off her shoes, Marinette answered, "I can read another spell in the book."

"But when she reads it, nothing changes." Chat finished.

Master Fu led them to the main room, chewing on the small bit of information they gave him. As they sat on the giant pillow in the center of the room, Marinette handed Master Fu the book. "I said the spell a thousand times but nothing happens. I think it's the spell for getting our Kwamis out of our bodies."

Flipping through the pages to the new spell, Master Fu examined it before setting the book in front of them.

"Let me explain a few things about this book." With a deep breath he began, "As I am sure you both know, this book is purely based off of magic. Hence, the unfathomable things that have happened between you two." Both Chat and Marinette looked at each other before nodding their heads. "That being said, have you ever wondered which type of magic you were using?"

Marinette's eyebrows crinkled together in puzzlement, "Do you mean like warlocks and wizards?"

"Precisely," she shook her head, "and you Chat?"

"No, sir. I just assumed magic was magic and there was nothing more to it."

"I don't blame you for such simplistic thoughts, but there is much _much_ more consideration to be taken when dealing with supernatural powers. Dating back to when there was dark magic and white magic, you derive your powers from alchemy, divination, witchcraft, and all sorts of other allurements- the list is endless."

"That stuff is real?" Marinette questioned. Honestly, this was something out of a book...literally.

"Of course, I hope you didn't just think the sky was blue and the grass was green."

Understanding the expression, Marinette nodded her head. "How exactly does that tie into all of this?"

"It ties in when you read spells," he held the book in one hand while pointing at it, "Anyone that could use magic in the past never had a need for this book, they merely passed it down to provide knowledge to future generations as their powers unfolded and grew. Most can use magic of their own will whenever they please without conforming to the rules of this book. You, on the other hand, may have the ability to use magic, but at this moment we are unsure of just how much you have."

 _Hmmm, so I can either have a butt ton of magic or a smidgen? I'm guessing it's a smidgen considering I can't do magic without this book._ She thought to herself. She was impressed to have even a little bit at this point considering she didn't even believe in magic until recently.

"For many of the spells that I've come to know, most are not as simplistic as the few you are able to read," Master Fu continued, "They involve specific hand movements and gestures along with objects and seasonings."

"Objects and seasonings?"

"Yes, you can't just read it and expect results," he continued. "This spell is rather effortless, but it's not as simple as clock work. You'll need herbs and then objects to cast your Kwamis into." Master Fu pointed at tic marks underneath the scripture, "This is not a part of the spell, these are necessary items in order for the incantation to work. Luckily, this spell has been used once or twice, so I am able to understand that much based on the format." He tapped the wristlet on his wrist. "Both Tikki and Plagg were held in different accessories that provided easy access for their owner, I'm assuming that the objects they were previously held in were destroyed during the fire. It's up to you to find new ones for them to help you when need be."

Marinette raised her hand. "Quick question though. I don't get it. Wayzz is able to just fly around as he pleases. Why do they need accessories in the first place? Can't they just keep their forms outside of when we need them and then go into our bodies when we need their help? Kind of like how Chat and I are situated now?"

Master Fu shook his head. "While Kwamis are great friends to have, they draw very much on our life force. They aid you of course as you battle, but the accessories serve as a buffer between you and your Kwami. Having them directly inside you as so can be very dangerous."

Wayzz floated next to Master Fu and rested himself upon his shoulder. "Kwamis each have their own personality as you can tell. We're almost like human beings, minus the technicalities. You wouldn't want another human inside you, right?"

Chat put a hand to his chest. "What are our Kwamis like?"

"Tikki is brilliant and a ray of sunshine. Plagg, the Kwami that is inside you, is mischievous and troublesome, though he means well. He has a way about doing things that is pure to his nature. That can be good or bad depending on how you look at it. "

"And the other ones?" Marinette asked.

Wayzz thought for a moment before answering, "Pollen, the bee Kwami you've returned to us, is as sweet as honey. Very sassy and craves attention, but fun to be around. Trixx is quite mischievous as well and has a boat load of energy to spare at every second. Duusu cries for every occasion and is quite the sensitive type, but is certainly a helpful hand, though she doesn't thrive on her own. And Nooroo," Wayzz began fondly, "he's a very timid fellow. Extremely soft spoken and has never been one to cause a ruckus. He's gentle and wouldn't dare hurt a fly."

Marinette smiled, "You guys are just like us, it's amazing." Marinette thought back to the pain Pollen caused her during the fashion show, she truly did seem to want nothing more than attention, and once she got it she was satisfied. She stood and offered Chat a hand, "Shall we get started on today's adventure?" After helping Chat up, she turned to Master Fu, "You said we just need accessories and herbs right?" He nodded his head. "Does it matter what type of herbs?"

"Any will do, but make sure to get three different kinds."

"Great, is it okay if we come back tonight, maybe seven at the latest, and perform the spell here? I'm sure Wayzz would like to see his friends again." She said with a giggle as she nuzzled under his chin .

"That is perfectly fine, I will see you tonight."

He showed them to the door, glad they had come. The two worked well together, he couldn't have asked for a better pair of people to be a team. After Marinette and Chat left, Marinette linked arms with him. "First things first, let's get some jewels."

Chat nodded his head. "What type should we get?"

At that, Marinette struggled to think. She would need something simple, basic, and not too gaudy so as to be appropriate for work. She looked him up and down. He would definitely need something comfortable and that wouldn't break easily. "Let's go to the jewelry store and look at our options." She began pulling him in the direction of the store. "This is perfect actually, we have to cross the park to get there and I know how much you love it there."

He stopped in his tracks. "I don't want to go to the park. Let's just go around it or take a different way."

"Chaton." Something was clearly bothering him and the park seemed to be part of the issue. Just yesterday they had so much fun at the park so his indifferent attitude struck her as peculiar. Just what was so horrible about the park? "Why don't you want to go to the park?"

"Because I said I do not want to, we established that this morning." He said as he began walking ahead of her.

Marinette caught up to him. "No, we didn't," she stood in front of him to stop him from walking, "we didn't establish anything, you just you said you didn't want to go and then walked out. If you can't give me a good enough reason not to go to the park, then I say we should go." She crossed her arms over her chest in a tight manner indicating that he could either explain himself or go to the park.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he brushed a hand through his bangs. He was really trying to be understanding towards her, but at the moment it was just frustrating. Chat knew that from her point of view his behavior may have seemed very odd, but to him it made complete sense. He was in no mood to explain reason to her and honestly felt that he didn't owe her an explanation. She should just trust him without question.

"Fine," she said after some time. "We don't have to go to the park. It's not that big of a deal anyway." Marinette ended with a small huff before continuing to walk.

Marinette was confused by the man, but she felt no need to push him when he was clearly getting agitated. If he said he didn't want to go, then they wouldn't go, end of story. She thought she was being nice by offering to go to a place she knew he liked, but if he didn't like the park anymore then they'd never go again if he truly didn't want to. There was no getting around walking near the park to get to the store though.

The walk was laced with silence, neither offering much to say as a bit of tension was laced between them. Normally, silence between them was fine, but the fact that there was a slight negative air to it left Marinette on edge. As of the late, they didn't really get into arguments or tiffs, especially over something as trivial as this, so she wasn't really sure how to handle it. She looked at the tall man through her peripheral vision, he didn't seem to mind at all as he walked with a perfect stride.

They continued on for ten more minutes in complete silence before Marinette thought of a conversation starter.

"Are you excited for Friday? Alya can't wait to go to the science museum."

He gave a curt nod, meaning he was thrilled. She sighed at his lack of response. _He could've at least said yes._ From here, she could see the park coming into view. She really hoped he wouldn't be in an uptight state all day considering it was supposed to be a happy occasion. They were finally about to meet their Kwamis, there was no way he could be mad at her.

Marinette smiled as they began walking along the edge of the park, she could see kids playing and families out with their pets. It made her more than happy to see such festivities.

He stopped once more. "We can go through the park."

She eyed him wearily, "But you said-"

"I know what I _said_ , but now I'm _saying_ this. If you want to go through the park, we can go."

Throughout their walk, he had done some thinking. He had to admit, the last nightmare left him in a pretty bad mood, it was certainly no reason to take it out on the clueless girl. Guilt nipped at him as he realized a bit of his pride had also kept him from apologizing to her until he finally gave in at seeing how longingly she looked at the park. How could he say no to those pretty cobalt blue eyes?

Before Marinette could get excited, she restrained herself. "Are you sure? Because if you really don't want to go, we don't have to." Her mouth said one thing, but her eyes said another.

"We can go."

"Great!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her as she ran into the park.

She was more than just delighted that he agreed to going. The park was like her secret garden. The fact that she could go with him every day was a happy part of her routine. He truly didn't know how much she always looked forward to it. There was something about being there with the right person that just felt….right. Even with hundreds of people around them, it always felt like it was just the two of them. Despite it only taking about fifteen minutes to walk across the small park, she was glad for any amount of time she was permitted.

Chat had to admit, he was slightly relieved to walk in the park. Absolutely nothing like his dream could happen, so in his mind, it was like they were rewriting over a bad memory. He looked down at the petite woman and tightened his grip on her hand.

In this moment, she was living, breathing, and laughing next to him as she talked about sweets in her parent's bakery. What more could he ask for? The connection he felt for her grew with each second as they took their days in a new stride. This beautiful young woman cared about him and took care of him in more ways than one. If he could give her the world just once, he would give it to her in a heartbeat. She would never understand how much she truly saved him from himself.

He couldn't believe he had once felt so much hatred and negativity towards her just a couple of months ago. Now, that feeling was replaced with pure adoration, she had wormed her way into a special place in his heart.

 _Just how did she do it?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

Did she see what she was doing to him? "No reason, it's just nice to see you happy," he replied honestly.

Not expecting such an answer, she fumbled over her words as her cheeks reddened. "Well- you-umm, yea…. Thank you?" She took her hand out of his and ran a bit ahead of him. "Around the bend is the swing set, let's get on them!"

His blood ran cold at her proclamation. "Wait, Ma-Marinette, let's just keep walking."

She rolled her eyes. "You're no fun. Come on, we never go. I'll beat you there!" With her piece said, she ran around the rest of the bend.

His world froze around him as his heartbeat quickened. This was much too similar for it to be a coincidence. A yelp from around the corner threw him into his senses. "Marinette!" He yelled as he chased after her.

His heart stopped as he rounded the corner and saw her body on the floor. Images of his dream flashed nonstop in his head causing his world to spin.

"Marinette!" He screamed at the top of his lungs drawing attention from people in the park.

As she sat up, she looked at him scared out of her wits at the loudness and intensity of his voice. He hadn't screamed her name that loud since their first battle, the first time he had ever said her name. The bass in his voice echoed throughout the park.

Seeing the terrified look on her face, he stopped. Her cheeks still had a pink tint to them. Her wide eyes were staring at him. Little puffs of air escaped her parted lips in huffs. He looked at her now bleeding and skinned knee.

"Sorry, I just slipped…" She whispered lowly.

Chat dropped to his knees beside her, barely able to contain himself. He couldn't say a single word at the moment. He knew it was a bad idea to come to the park, he just knew it.

"I-I-I just fell." She repeated, more so to reassure him.

He looked deathly ill and she was worried. His face was void of color, leaving him as transparent as a ghost. His body shook violently as he continued to stare at her. It was like he had seen death.

"I'm fine." She said after some time. What was wrong with him? "Chaton?" She brought a hand to his cheek and made him focus on her.

It was like he was looking at her, but was looking past her. It scared her. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her slender figure and engulfed her in a hug. She gasped from the unexpected action. His heartbeat raced against her chest, it was as if he had suffered the scare of his life.

Marinette continued to whisper sweet assurances as she patted his back, but nothing seemed to calm him down. He was in a deep trance.

"Let's get you out of here." She said as she helped him stand.

Marinette quickly ushered him out of the park and made him sit down at a bench close by. She continued to rub his back as he cradled his head in his hands. Whatever happened back there had left him traumatized. She couldn't understand what had happened.

 _I should've never forced him to go to the park._ She thought as she looked at the cat eared man. This was all her fault.

He was slowly coming down from his high. Marinette was relieved his body had stopped shaking as much as it had, she was ready to take him to Master Fu's if his condition didn't improve.

"Sorry." She heard him whisper.

Marinette stooped down to her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers. "No, no, don't apologize. I should've been more careful."

Dry blood clung to her cut, not that she cared in the slightest. She was more so focused on him than anything else. Marinette just couldn't understand why he was apologizing to her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

He caught her hand in hers and leaned into her touch. "I'm much better now, sorry for the scare."

She put on a smile and shook her head. "I'm just concerned about you. Today you've been acting a bit...off." There were many other ways to describe his behavior, off just seemed like the kindest way to put it without seeming like she was prying for information while remaining concerned.

The last thing he wanted to do was talk about it now, so he decided to put on a smile. "Honestly, I just haven't been feeling all that great today, I'll be better tomorrow." It wasn't far from the truth, he really didn't feel good mentally after all of these nightmares. He stood and pulled her up with him. "Shall we continue to the store?"

Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want to push him after he had just been so petrified. "Of course, kitty."

Hand in hand they resumed walking to the store. It wasn't long before they were in the jewelry shop and were looking for accessories for themselves. The shop was small, but had many options for them to choose from.

"You can choose any jewelry you want, but please try to keep it under one-hundred euros." Marinette reminded him. "Remember, you have to choose something you can wear comfortably 24/7." She pointed to a jewelry case not too far from them. "I'm going to go look at bracelets over there."

Chat walked throughout the whole store five times, but couldn't find a single piece of jewelry he could see himself either walking around comfortably in or not breaking.

It only took Marinette ten minutes to find a pair of black pearl earrings she really liked. They were cheap and affordable much to her relief. Chat walked up to her as she handed the cashier her money.  
"What did you find, you can put it with my stuff so I can pay for it together."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't find anything."

She could see him looking slightly bothered at his lack of discovery. "It's okay, we'll try somewhere else."

After she paid for her earrings, the two left and began their search for his jewelry.

 **xXx**

Hours had passed and Chat had yet to find a piece of jewelry that was suited for him. Marinette could see how it might be difficult for him. She was fairly sure earrings were fine in battle, but she was worried about what might be okay for him. Deciding on an anklet as the best choice, they searched all around town for one, but none were quite right.

Putting that on the back burner, they ended up at the grocery store to get the herbs. If push came to shove, they would settle for an anklet they saw at an earthbound store along their way to the grocery store.

Chat carried the grocery bags full of rosemary, coriander, and sage as they began leaving the bagging area. Not sure of how much they needed, Marinette bought three of each, hoping to have a little extra for her to use when cooking. As they walked out, Marinette put the shopping basket back in its holder before looking around.

An idea struck her as she noticed the little machines that gave out toys around the exit. She took the bags from Chat and dug in her coin purse for a few centimes.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he handed her the last bag.

She placed 75 centimes in his hand. "Pop those in one of these toy capsule jewelry machines. You never know, the results could be good."

Chat eyed each machine carefully before choosing a machine at the very end of the line. Marinette waited anxiously as he put in the coins and turned the dial. Clanks inside the machine were heard until they heard a small tap of the item clanking against the mini door. Chat lifted up the slot door and eyed the container. He tried opening it, but with his claws it proved difficult.

"Here, let me." She said as she handed him the groceries once more. She carefully popped it open and then placed it in his hand. They peered down at the tiny ring. A silver stainless steel ring glared back at them.

"Wow, I didn't even know they had quality items in these things." She took the ring from his palm and examined it. It was a simple and compact ring, he should be able to wear it with no problem. She slipped it onto the ring finger on his right hand. It fit perfectly. Tight enough to grip onto his finger and not fall off, but loose enough to permit the circulation of blood in his finger. "It fits like a glove," she said happily. "Let's head back to Master Fu's."

The two practically ran to the massage parlor before running into the main room.

Master Fu sat patiently in the room, having just finished his last customer of the day. Wayzz lay on Master Fu's shoulder eating a Danish.

"We've got the herbs!" Marinette said happily as Chat held up the bags.

"Then let's get started." He said with a smirk.

From the sidelines, Chat watched for the next thirty minutes as Master Fu taught Marinette how to set up the herbs. It was in an intricate design that had each herb facing different directions as they went around three circles. It almost looked like a dial to him.

"Then place one of each herb outside at the head of the circle," he instructed. "Lastly, have one of each in your hand. When you're ready, crumble them."

Marinette took each of the herbs and held them tight. "Lastly? So we're going to meet our Kwamis now?" She could feel her heartbeat quicken. Master Fu nodded his head with a smile. This is what they had waited months for. The moment was finally here and she was so excited. She looked over the book once more, ready to start. "Actually, I have a question."

"Yes?"

Marinette pointed at the book. In hindsight, she felt that she could read the spell, but as to whether it was correct was another subject. "I'm a bit confused, what does this mean?" Similar to an underscore were curly symbols towards the end of the text. She simply skipped over it when she read it, but she wasn't sure if it meant something.

"While I can't read this, I do know that any gap in a spell such as this means that you insert what you need to say into it." He answered.

 _What I need to say?_ "But how do I know what to say?" She asked, looking over the spell for the thousandth time.

"It'll come to you. Don't forget to read with intent." He placed Marinette towards the right inside the circle. "Chat, if you will." He said as he motioned to the space in front of her.

Both stood in front of each other, ready for the milestone in their relationship that they had waited for for so long. He offered her a smile while mouthing thank you. If he could, he'd say it every second until his dying breath. She knew how much this meant to him. To finally get a few answers about who he truly was was a completely different feeling in itself.

She returned the smile before turning to the book with a serious look.

 _Please work._ Master Fu and Wayzz stood back, anticipating the return of their friends. She prayed before taking a small step backwards. Readying herself for the spell, she began. "I need what I seek. Truths hidden deep inside. Desperate for answers, peaking growths of ...wi-willow trees..." She stuttered. It hadn't exactly made sense the first time she read it and it certainly didn't now. She tried to slow down a bit more to make sure she was reading it correctly. "As our souls are bound to a deeper connection, I beg you to release your hold."

With a quick deep breath, she continued. "Amidst the darkest of luck, and the brightest of disaster. Akasha." The rosemary in the line around them lit up. Marinette would've stared in fascination had she not needed to keep reading. "Deosil's menhir." The sage facing the opposite direction glowed. "Widdershins." As the last herb turned a bright red, Marinette continued. "I call on the bonds…" She paused as she reached the gaps. Here came the difficult part. She had to think of something, quickly. She looked at Chat whom was currently looking around them, captivation evident by the fact that something like this was even possible. "Creation...Destruction…." She crumbled the herbs in her hands as best she could before letting them drop in front of her and Chat.

Before they could reach the ground they stopped midair and turned a wilted black color before floating around them. "Dispense." She finished breathlessly.

The herbs mixed and began spinning around them rapidly. As the seasonings picked up speed, the herbs in the rings around them joined in. It wasn't long before they completely shielded Chat's view of Marinette. The black and gold greeneries mixed together, creating a rather beautiful mixture before him.

He grabbed at his chest as he felt something move inside him.

 _Huh?_ It was nowhere near painful, but it certainly didn't feel pleasant. It was the perfect balance of neutral if he had to describe it. Feeling a tight pull from his chest, he looked every which way.

As the tight pull ripped at his innards in what became a slightly uncomfortable way, a black light began to bubble on his chest. As the black light separated from him, he could feel changes happening to his body. The weight atop his head began to lighten as he felt his claws sink into his skin. His tail slithered in front of his view. As he went to grab it, it dissipated. The black light completely pulled from his body before swirling into his ring, causing the ring to turn pitch black as it became illuminated by black light before the light flew out of the ring, returning it to its once steel form. The light around him began to die down, revealing his Kwami. The herbs slowly stopped spinning around the two. As they dropped to the floor, the two stared each other down. Clashing of vibrant green eyes commenced as neither refused to blink.

Chat had expected something...different for some reason. He wasn't sure what exactly, but it just wasn't this. Cat ears, cat eyes, cat tail, weird random thingies sticking out of its head. It looked like a cat, given that it was a cat Kwami, but he hadn't expected it to look anything like this.

Eventually, Chat remembered to blink rubbing his now smaller eyes. He hadn't realized how enhanced his sight had previously been as colors that used to be bright dulled and perfectly clear vision slightly diminished. Looking down, he examined his hands. Claws that were once so sharp were now barely peeking over his nail bed.

 _Marinette did it._

She said she would help him and she had done it.

He turned to Marinette, ready to hug her, but stopped as he looked her over.

"Marinette!" He said as he ran towards the girl and bent to her side.

She currently lay hunched over on the ground breathing heavily as blood oozed from her nose. Her condition seemed to have depreciated remarkably.

Chat turned to Master Fu, wide eyed with eyes full of concern that begged for answers. "What is wrong with her?"

Master Fu dropped to her side as he handed her a handkerchief for her nose. "This is not good at all…." He said with a shake of his head.

"I'm fine," she whispered weakly as she breathed carefully from her mouth.

He put a hand on her back. "You are not fine."

"I am," she said with more confidence before drawing her gaze from the floor to in front of her with a smile.

He followed her eyes to see that she was staring at her very own Kwami. He could see that she was putting on a front to ease the rather sad looking magical being.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Her voice broke through, muffled by the blood gushing from her nose while holding out one finger for her Kwami to shake.

At that, her Kwami finally smiled as she gently hugged the petite finger Marinette held out. "The pleasure is all mine."

Marinette nearly died from how small and squeaky her voice sounded, it was absolutely adorable. Similar to her thoughts, she felt like she had been brought to the brink of death and back with the crappy way she was feeling.

Chat helped Marinette lean against him as she turned serious eyes onto Master Fu. "Is it common for this to happen?"

She honestly felt drained and like she had run a marathon for days. She hadn't felt this tired in years or ever as a matter of fact- nothing compared to this.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at her apologetically. "This may pose as a problem." He turned to Tikki, whom slightly bowed to the grand man. "As you know, Kwamis are by no means meant to stay in the human body for long periods of time. It can be deadly." He wasn't sure how to put his words lightly without losing the serious tone that underlied his words. "Maybe hours or a few days at a time, but never months. I'm not exactly sure why this has happened because no one has dared keep a Kwami in them for so long. Your body may have grown attached to Tikki and may have rejected the separation. It may be a bit troublesome for you to use her in the future."

"But why didn't this happen to me? My Kwami has been in me for years." Chat asked, confused. There was no logic.

"That's not a question I have an answer to."

Despite hearing the bad news, Marinette gave an exhausted smile as she turned to Chat. "At least we're one step closer to figuring out everything." She leaned her head on him with a drained sigh. Tikki had really done a number on her. "This is honestly all so complicated...I can't imagine why anyone would go to all of this trouble with creating the book and Kwamis and all of this crazy magic stuff."

Master Fu nodded his head understandingly. "It's not that simple, nothing truly is. If spells were easy to access, anyone could use them. Giving just anyone even an iota of power could prove deadly. The creator made them difficult because acquiring all Kwamis at one time grants one the ability to have their wish granted."

Both Marinette and Chat looked at each other before turning back to Master Fu. "Wait, what? You never mentioned this."

"I felt no need, but now may be a good time to speak of this." He said with a shake of his head. "No one has had all Kwamis at one point. Though many have attempted to take them all for themselves, no one has ever had the chance as the Kwamis are held under constant surveillance by their owners and are only used for protection of those that need it. As I've stated, these are very powerful beings with different powers. As they come together, the ability to grant any wish is created."

 _Any wish?_ The words seemed to resonate in Chat's head. Any wish could be granted from capturing all of the Kwamis. Their goal was to capture all of the Kwamis. At the end, he could wish for anything he wanted. To gain his memory, to understand why this had happened to him, maybe even to go back to his time.

He looked down at the jaded girl. She seemed to latch onto each word as Master Fu continued to educate them. What if after all of this he just took them and had his own wish granted? How would she react?

"Please understand that this is also why it is important for you to capture the Kwamis. Now," he turned to the two rather quiet Kwamis with a smile. "Tikki, Plagg, meet your new miraculous holders."

"We've met." Piped up Plagg, referring to their stare down.

Chat could hardly care anything about his Kwami when all of this new information was coming into his head. Marinette's Kwami seemed toxic to her body from the sounds of it and now apparently they could grant wishes. His distraction was fully warranted.

Marinette shakily tried to stand with the assistance of Chat as she smirked at Plagg. Based off of the description Wayzz had given them earlier, she felt that his presence around them would be very entertaining.

"Nice to meet you, Plagg."

He grinned at her. "So you're Tikki's new holder?" He looked her up and down before turning towards Tikki and then back to Marinette. "Better be careful of her, she's a rowdy one."

Marinette put on a thoughtful look as she chewed on his words. "Odd, I heard that about you."

He turned a playful glare to Wayzz as he floated up to him. "Slandering my name when I'm not around, eh? Of all the cruelest things you've done, this has to be the worst."

"It's good to have you back." Wayzz said with a cheeky smile.

As the Kwamis began to talk and play amongst themselves. Marinette looked over Chat. The changes were dramatic. Those once alluring green eyes still captivated her, but seemed just as dazzling in a new way. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. No claws meant no more helping him open his canned juices or helping him button his shirts. And those kitten ears she loved to play with. Marinette ran a hand through his soft hair. They were gone.

"Thank you," he said as he lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"You're welcome."

The two stayed for a few more hours to let the Kwamis play with each other before they headed back home. Upon arriving at the apartment, the Kwamis and humans talked about everything that had happened leading up to this very moment. The battles, the first meetings, the fun times had as the humans grew closer together-everything. By the time 2am rolled around, Chat and Marinette decided it was getting late and to head for the showers. Marinette yawned as she exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around her neck to keep her wet hair from soaking her shirt. She waved good night to Chat, whom had already taken his shower, before heading to the bedroom. Despite having slept together for the last few weeks, they decided not to for a while as their Kwamis adjusted. As she went into her room, she stopped in her tracks at seeing the Kwamis fast asleep smack dap in the middle of the bed.

She lightly giggled as she flipped the light to her lamp off. Marinette walked back to the living room and plopped herself on the couch next to Chat.

"The bed has been stolen, mind if I join you for the night?" She asked, though he didn't have much of a choice.

She really could've just moved the tiny beings over, but she had grown used to sleeping near him. She honestly didn't want to give it up.

"Of course not." He tossed the rest of the blanket onto her lap before flipping the television off.

"Good night," she said as she relaxed into the couch. After having much of her energy drained from her, she was sure that tonight would be a very good night of sleep.

"Marinette," she heard Chat's voice speak up.

She flipped on her cellphone's flash light and placed it in the center of the table. There was something about his tone that made it seem like he wanted to talk. She sat up and crossed her legs as he did the same.

"Yes, Chaton?"

"I have something I want to say...Well, _somethings_." He emphasized.

From the serious undertone of his voice, she grew a bit nervous. Now that their Kwamis were out of their bodies, she could honestly say that the connection that allowed them to have a greater sense for each other had dwindled. She hadn't realized how much she relied on it when talking with him. What was he thinking? Why did he sound like this? It was already hard enough to read him with the connection. Without it, she was a goner. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He hadn't said much at the time, but just knowing that having Tikki transform with Marinette might be damaging her health was something they should talk about.

"I'm fine, you heard Master Fu. I may just need to get used to using my own magic rather than Tikki's 24/7. I'm sure my body will adjust accordingly."

He was that worried about her? She wasn't even that worried about it. Of all the things they've faced so far, this was just a small setback for a greater outcome.

He smiled. "I'm relieved to hear your positivity towards this. I think…" He faltered, unsure of how to explain everything on his mind. "Marinette," he began. Grabbing her hands, he tried to find the correct words.

He wasn't sure why, but these days he enjoyed being in close proximity with her and holding her hands. In a way, it was like soothing the wild beast. It calmed him tremendously. Gathering his words he began, "I don't know where I'm headed. I don't know what my past is, but I have here and now."

"Yea…" Marinette wasn't sure where he was going with this, "That'-"

He shook his head, "I'm not done. I have all of this thanks to you. I'm finally me again." Squeezing her hands he said, "True to your word, I'm finally human again thanks to you."

She lightly giggled. "You're giving me too much credit. You shouldn't thank me for keeping my word, it's only natural that I do that."

"It's not just that. You didn't have to do any of the amazing things that you've done for me." He paused once more before repeating himself slowly. "I'm me again." He brought her hand to his heart. Even saying this felt surreal.

Marinette stared in pure astonishment. He honestly thought the world of everything she did for him and it was mind boggling. He was so kind to thank her as much as he did.

"That's why," his overwhelming feelings for this situation geared his next words, "I want you to choose a name for me."

"A new name?" Did he not like the one she had given him before?

He nodded his head while dropping her hand from his chest. "Yes." His eyebrows crinkled together in thought. "Chat was a menace that tried to kill you and had a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of living another day in this house at one point. It seems so long okay, but it's still laced to that form. The me I am now, I want a new name for this form."

Marinette understood him completely, and nearly pitied him. When he looked in the mirror in his previous form, he was reminded of negative times and of the things he lacked. His past that he had no memory of and of violent hatred in the beginning still slept with him. It was loud and clear. He wanted a distinct separation from the man that did those horrible things.

She knitted her eye brows before clapping her hands twice. "Okay, I'll bargain with you. Chat may have been a guy that tried to kill me and probably hated my guts more than anything in the world. BUT he's also saved my life countless times, makes me laugh every day, and never seizes to stop amazing me. So how about that cute kitten form can be known as Chat when you transform with Plagg, but we can give you a more human name for this form. Sound good?"

"Perfect," he answered with a smile. "Then please give me a name."

Giving it deep thought, she tried to imagine calling him anything besides Chat. Here stood a gorgeous man inside and out, her partner, and the man she had lived with for a few months. She felt it should be easier to think of a name, but found herself struggling.

 _What is he to me?_ She thought with a sigh. He was….the first thing she saw when she woke up each morning. Like the rising sun, he was a ray of sunshine, always a morning person. _But Sunny isn't a name that fits him._ Soft eyes watched her, awaiting an answer. Despite the green shade, much like his aura, his eyes were calm and serene. After looking into those cat eyes for the last two months, it would take a while to get used to. Tranquil and peaceful...Much like how he normally was around her. Similar to an ocean almost.

"How does Adrien sound?" She liked the way it rolled off of her tongue without a hitch. She felt it fit him perfectly.

"Adrien?" He tested. "Ok, Adrien it is."

She smiled, "No more making me choose names. It's too much pressure," she ended with a yawn.  
"That should be the last time I ask, though, there is one more question I have for you."

"And that is?"

"If you could wish for anything, what would it be?" He watched her reaction carefully.

Taking in his words, her head tilted to the side. "I'm guessing you're talking about when we get all of the Kwamis?" He nodded his head. "Absolutely nothing. Anything that seems too good to be true probably is. There are most likely dangerous repercussions that come with such power. There's nothing in this world worth risking that for."

He took in all she said, not sure if he liked her answer or not. "...I see."  
"Well, what about you? What would you wish for?"

He shook his head as he grabbed her phone. "I would need time to think about it." It wasn't a lie, he'd never dare lie to her. There were probably many things he'd wish for if he got his hands on a Kwami, it would be too much of an issue to narrow it down to one wish. He flipped off the light and got comfortable on the couch "Good night, Marinette."

"Good night, Adrien."

Even hours after they said good night, he lay awake, gently playing with Marinette's hair as she slept soundly next to him.

 _Repercussions, eh?_ For just a few seconds, he humored the idea of taking the Kwamis for himself. Repercussions or not, the ability to have your wish granted was created for a reason. If not to be used, then for what? He couldn't betray the sweet girl lying next to him, but the idea of having his wish granted was a sweet nectar he wanted to taste.

 _Just what would I wish for?_

 **xXx**

"And don't lose the key." Marinette said as she placed the house key in his hands.

He nodded his head as he stuck it in his back pocket.

She wrapped a scarf around her neck, ready to get the day started. Today, would be her first real day spent apart from Ch-Adrien since they'd been together. They decided to spend some quality alone time with their Kwamis to get to know them better.

"We'll meet at Berthillon tonight." Grabbing his black scarf from off the couch, she began wrapping it around his neck and doing a fake knot tie. "Is everything okay?"

This morning he had been quite despondent, not really saying much to her or not responding when she said something. He seemed completely off in his own little world, not hearing her ask her question.

She rolled her eyes and pinched his cheeks, automatically drawing his attention. "Are you okay, Adrien?" With each word, she lightly pulled on both cheeks.

He smiled as he grabbed her cheeks and did the same. "Yes, I am fine."

It pleased him that he could do this now, without claws he was able to do much more.

She dropped her hands and returned his smile. "Then smile more."

Honestly, he was tired from his late night thoughts. He didn't go to sleep for hours just thinking about the possibilities their powers possessed. Not wanting to worry the girl, he bared his pearly whites in a toothy smile. "Happy?"

She looked at his teeth. _No more canines…_ "Ecstatic. Now," she turned to Tikki and Plagg whom had been waiting patiently for the two to finish getting ready, "are you ready to go?"

Plagg happily floated around Adrien. Clearly, he was ready to go out into the world. "Have been since I woke up!"

After the tenth time Plagg floated around him, Adrien easily caught him by his tail. "Shall we leave then?" He opened the folds on his jacket, showing the pocket inside of his pea coat.

Plagg floated to the insides of his coat before positioning himself inside the flap. "So cozy!" The inside of his coat was covered in the softest of wool so as to keep him as warm as possible.

"And as for you," Marinette held out a small black bag for Tikki to fit in. Inside was a cotton wash cloth for her to rest comfortably on with heater packets so as to heat the leather of her bag. Tikki happily floated into the warm purse.

Marinette locked the door behind them as they headed out for their day of fun. Once they reached the entrance to her apartment, she waved at Adrien.

"This is where we part, I bid you my adieu."

"Until we meet again, milady."

As Chat walked off to the left and Marinette to the right, she felt an odd sense of sadness. She was by no means sad, but to think they'd spend the day apart was weird. It wasn't even the whole day at that, and yet here she stood wanting to be near him. As the two headed to the town center, Marinette and Tikki carried on a small conversation.

She looked down at Tikki, the little Kwami looked extremely comfortable in her bag. "Thank you for coming with me today."

While they were supposed to be showing their Kwamis around Paris, Marinette had ulterior motives for suggesting the sudden outing.

"I'm excited to see what you'll get."

"Well," Marinette said. "Christmas is in a week and a half. Chat doesn't know what I'm planning so it's very important that we keep this between us, k?" She said with a wink. "As of the moment, I'm more focused on getting a few decorations, but some things for you as well. First things first, breakfast."

She took Tikki to a cafe near her apartment that offered all varieties of food so that she could get anything she wanted. Once Marinette was seated, she pulled out her headphones and placed one in her ear as she set her bag on the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"This way," Marinette said as she plugged her headphones into her phone, "when we talk it'll just seem like I'm talking on the phone." Tikki's voice was so small, she was sure no one would hear her speaking. She adjusted the menu so that it was directly in front of Tikki. "Can you see?"

She peeked her head out of the purse. "Yes!"

After much deliberation, Marinette ordered herself a panini and tea while asking for four different desserts for Tikki. It wasn't long before the food was placed in front of them.

"So you have a sweet tooth?" Marinette asked.

"Of course."

"Sweet people love sweet things," she giggled. "On the way home, I'll be sure to buy you all kinds of cookies. Hmmm, what does Plagg eat? I'll get him what he wants as well."

"Cheese."

"Cheese?" She asked. Didn't cats eat fish?

"Yes, he absolutely loves brie."

Figuring that she would have to keep a load of cookies on her in case Tikki needed to eat, she began to laugh. _That means Adrien will smell like cheese 24/7._ The thought was comical.

"I'm assuming he'll have cheesy puns like his owner." Marinette folded her hands as she looked down at Tikki. "So can you tell me about the previous Miraculous holders? What were they like?"

Tikki took a bite of her cookie and smiled as her mouth was filled with chocolate chip gooeyness. "Powerful of course, much like yourself. They were all different and unique in their own special ways."

 _Powerful?_ She certainly didn't feel powerful. "Who had the most power?"

Politely, Tikki replied, "It doesn't matter who had the most power. What matters is that you now possess that power."

With a nod of her head, she agreed. "I guess that's true…" No use wondering about the past. She bit into her panini before sighing in content. "So how exactly does it work with transforming? How am I able to use your powers?"

Tikki finished off her cookie before Marinette handed her a crumpet. "You'll know in time. You say the magic words and I'm all yours."

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "Ok….what do you think about all of this?...About what I did?" She asked referring to unleashing all of the Kwamis and basically making it possible for Nooroo to be captured.

"Marinette, I don't think anything of it. I _think_ you're a kind young woman that is trying her hardest to fix something that wasn't her fault. You said you would return all of my friends, so I'm happy to be of service to you in any way possible."

"You are just the sweetest thing, thank you for your kind words."

The two carried on a small conversation while finishing their food. Once they had completed their meal, Marinette paid and left. They made their way to the town center where Marinette could buy Christmas decorations.

"So how long?" Tikki piped up.

Confused, Marinette asked, "How long what?"

"How long have you and Adrien been lovers?"

"What!?" She stopped mid step as her face instantly reddened at the thought. She continued walking when she realized people were staring at her from her outburst. "What are you getting at?"

Surprised by her flustered appearance, Tikki clarified. "How long have you two been in relations? In love with each other?"

"Good, that's what I thought you meant. We-no-I-he's-just-we-don't-never..ugh!" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence, that's just how absurd she found the idea. Her and Adrien? Never.

"Are you two not together?" Now it was Tikki's turn to be confused.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Then how long have you been in love with him?" It wasn't rocket science and it was fairly easy to see the two had a clear connection that went beyond just friendship and magic. It seemed to be much stronger than she'd seen in some of the past miraculous holders.

She'll never forget the look of worry and concern that Adrien had at seeing Marinette's condition the day before. And even when they talked, the way they interacted with each other and kept each other close said it all. The chemistry was adherent.

"I don't...love him…" She said softly.

The thought had never really occurred to her before. The more she thought about it, the more she could see what Tikki saw in less than 24 hours. Adrien was kind of just the guy that she did couple things with while remaining as close friends in her eyes. But now that she thought about it...They slept in the same bed, held each other's hands typically, always ate together, did most activities and hobbies together, and were each other's confidents. It just seemed...natural dare she say….Then again, those were just the physical things on the outside. How did she feel on the inside?

"You don't?" Tikki's face flushed at her blunder. "I apologize for the assumption, there's a clear connection between you two."

"No, no," Marinette said as she shook her head. "I can see how you thought that in hindsight….."

Even as Tikki changed the subject, Marinette's thoughts were forced back to the same topic.

 _I don't love Chat...I don't love Chat….I don't love Chat?_

 **xXx**

The day went on in a blur of fun. Marinette struggled to open the house door with all of the bags in her hand. After taking Tikki to a few places with beautiful scenery, they went shopping for the rest of the Christmas decorations.

Seeing that she now had three other beings living in the same house, she felt it necessary to decorate for the festivities.

Marinette breathed heavily as she practically dropped the Christmas tree in the doorway. She had nearly broken her back to carry it all the way there with no help. It was a mini Christmas tree, but it still weighed a ton. Even if it was only supposed to be up for one day, she was going to decorate it and leave it up until January.

"Perfect, when Adrien and Plagg get back we can all decorate it." She sat tiredly on the couch. A lot was going on towards the end of this month. Between Christmas, presents, getting their Kwamis, a planned visit to her parent's home, and something special she had planned, she was growing tired.

Tikki floated to the window and looked out at the city before her. Everything had become so grand since she last remembered it, it was truly beautiful. "I love it here."

"Speaking of love." Marinette peeked out from over the edge of the couch. Tikki asked her earlier, now it was time for payback. "You and Wayzz?"

The day before she had watched them interact, they got along swimmingly and really seemed to miss each other during that time.

To that, she blushed. "Kwamis don't fall in love. Wayzz and I are just friends," she replied honestly.

"De-de-denial ain't just a river." Marinette said as she stood up and looked out the picture windows with Tikki. "Supposing in some magical world, they did fall in love. Would Wayzz be your choice?"

"Wayzz...and Plagg…" She began.

 _Oh._ She hadn't even thought about Plagg. Wait. Was Wayzz in unrequited love with Tikki? Marinette had gone so far deep into thought creating stories in her head about how love worked between all of them, completely missing the rest of what Tikki had said.

"Sorry can you repeat that?" Marinette asked.

"I said Plagg is...What is that?" Distracted by lights in the distance, Marinette followed her eyes.

"Hmmm...fireworks?" She pressed her hands against the glass as she tried to see what was going on. Lights were bursting all about near the Eiffel Tower. "Wait…"

Those weren't lights, more like explosions. "An akuma."

Both locked eyes, knowing what they had to do. "I'm at your command."  
"What do I say?"

"Anything you please to say will help you. Intent is key."

"Anything…" Gently pressing a hand to her earrings, she thought of what to say. Examining the Kwami, her main mark was the giant spot on her forehead. Similar to her ladybug counterpart she had a few of them on her face. "Tikki….Spots on?"

Immediately, Tikki's body whirled into her earrings and her yo-yo formed in the air before falling into her open palm.

She clenched the yoyo tight in her hand, ready for some action. Despite having the earrings as a buffer between her and Tikki, she felt much strength. She could only hope she wouldn't feel any damage after her and Tikki separated.

Running out, she began her trek to the Eiffel Tower. It'd take her more than just a few minutes to get there from her house and she felt that she'd need Chat's help. The only problem was that she had no idea where they had gone for the day. _If only I could reach him._ She picked up speed as more explosions sounded in the distance.

As she ran, she felt her yoyo vibrating in her hand. Not sure of what to do, she slowed to a jog as she tapped the shell. She was surprised to see Chat's green eyes looking back at her.

"Chat?" She stopped running completely.

"Marinette?"

 _Ask and you shall receive. I'll have to ask Tikki about this later._ "Do you see what I see?"

She could see him running and leaping over buildings from the small view on the compact. "The Eiffel Tower, it's in the news already."

"Where are you?" She resumed to running.

"We were out of town, I'll be there in ten minutes, maybe five at this speed."

"Leave it to me, I'll hold them off until then."

With a curt nod, she pressed the shell closed. She was close and could hear people screaming in the distance, she needed to get there faster. _Maybe if I…_

There was a clear line where she could use her yoyo to latch onto the buildings around her and propel herself forward. Now was an opportune time to do it.

She had done it before the first time she received her yoyo, why not do it again? Throwing her yo-yo onto a lamp post nearby, she latched it onto the skinny object before yanking on it and propelling herself forward. She landed unsteadily on her feet before repeating the same action until she reached the Eiffel Tower.

Landing in front of the Eiffel Tower, she looked for the akumatized victim. People were scattered everywhere despite the explosions that had sounded in this general location. Some were screaming and running while some stood paralyzed in fear.

"Look!" Someone yelled as they pointed towards the sky.

A hoard of papillons were flying towards everyone.

Marinette looked around at the amount of people around her. If everyone were to get akumatized she wouldn't stand a chance at defeating them.

"Everyone run!" She yelled.

People ran in all directions, trying to escape.

"Huh?" She turned around at hearing a crack behind her. Was someone else already akumatized, she couldn't fight two battles at once.

"Need help, princess?" Chat asked as he ran up to her.

He came much quicker than she thought he would. "You're late."

"Better late than never?" He offered as he looked at the hoard of butterflies coming their way.

The same cracking noise could be heard again. "What is that?"

"Wait...shhh." His ears twitched in every direction. "Listen."

Marinette tried to hear past all of the noise and clutter around them. A soft melody played out. Just as quickly as it started, it seized.

The cracking noise commenced from the Eiffel Tower. It wasn't until Marinette looked at the legs of the tower that she realized what the cracking was. The Eiffel Tower began to break off in all pieces.

Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her to a civilian that was in the line of cross fire. She swung her yo-yo in a rapid circle, creating a barrier that blocked her and the citizen from danger. As the piece of the tower collided with her yoyo it broke into hundreds of tiny pieces. "Take care of the papillons, I'll take care of the tower!" She said before running to someone else's aid.

Chat worked quickly to aim his staff at different papillons, but no matter how many he hit, thousands seemed to come right after it.

Just as he contemplated using cataclysm, they all vanished as if they were never there. "What?" He looked around for any sign of them. Eyes danced back and forth quickly, but none were around. Running to Marinette, he tossed his baton at a piece of metal that nearly hit her. While he had been fighting off the papillons, she had already called for her lucky charm, though she wasn't sure how to use it. A rope that was the same pattern as her yo-yo was wrapped tightly around her waist as she continued helping people evacuate.

A slicing noise was heard as the mid-section of the Eiffel Tower began to slide off of its base.

"Crap." Marinette tossed her yoyo around the middle and tried to hold it in place as it began it's slow descent down the legs of the tower. Chat ran to Marinette's side to help her handle the crumbling tower, but stopped in his tracks as a scream echoed through the air. Following the voice, he could see a girl high on a building in the distance. She was backed towards the edge of it and was steps from falling off. Had he missed a papillon?

Chat twisted to Marinette who was struggling to hold the tower. She could fend for herself, both of them knew that, so he turned from her. As soon as he helped the civilian, he could rush back to her side to help with the rest of the damage. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran towards the woman. A scream echoed as she backed to the edge and fell off.

With ease he caught her in the air before landing on his feet. The girl in his arms opened her eyes to look at her savior.

"Are you...okay?" His words caught in his mouth as he looked her over.

Long brown hair hung over her shoulder as smoldering olive green eyes stared him down. He'd never forget those eyes.

The same smirk played at her plump pink lips as she spoke. "Memory serves well does it not?" He practically dropped her as he realized who she was. She easily steadied herself on her feet with a playful look. "You had to choose between me and her and you chose right." She twirled around him before stopping and pulling a flute from her bag.

"The noise I heard…"

Ever so delicately, her manicured nails danced over the rod system, playing the sweetest of tunes before she stopped and dropped her hands to the side. Stepping close to him with a sultry look, she trailed a nail along his face.

He stood paralyzed. The woman from his dreams stood before him, tangible in all. Hell, she was currently _touching_ him.

Another giggle bubbled on her lips before spilling out. "This was just a test." She pulled him close. Green clashed with green as they looked at one another. One full of confusion and the other with a hint of mischief. She stood on the tip of her toes and got as close to his kitten ears as her stilettos would let her. "Til' next time," the woman said before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

She took a few steps back before playing an unfamiliar tune. As a gust of wind blew, her form seemed to carry with it as she vanished.

He was disturbed. His dreams were becoming a reality. Just who was she?

He had no time to figure out his thoughts as he remembered that his partner needed help. Quickly, he made his way back to her. He slowed to a halt at the scene in front of him.

As if time had been erased, the Eiffel Tower was in perfect condition and the area looked like it had on any regular day.

Marinette turned to him with the same puzzeled look. "It just...stopped….All of a sudden…"

The girls words played back in his head. _This was just a test. This was just a test. This was just a test. This was just a test._

She had been playing with them the whole time. The papillon, the tower, her falling off of the building. It was all to mess with them. _You had to choose between me and her and you chose right._

Chat felt sick at the thought. He had betrayed Marinette in the worst of ways. He had to choose between helping his partner and her and he chose the girl that had killed Marinette in his nightmares. To think that he had played right into her plan made him see red. How could he have been so naive?

"Chat?" He was startled from his thoughts as Marinette's delicate hand grabbed his shoulder. "The battles over. Everyone is fine and it seems like it wasn't an actual akuma attack. Just what was it though…?" He couldn't gather his thoughts as he tried to think of how exactly to respond to what she said. Before he could say anything, she smiled at him. "We'll figure it out, no worries." She could tell something was wrong from his far off look, she just couldn't pin point what exactly was the problem.

"...You're right," he said after some time, "Claws in." He said, allowing Plagg to come out of his ring. He'd have to tell her about his nightmares now, there was no way around it.

"Spots off." She said as Tikki's body came out of her earrings. She turned to Chat with a warm smile, "It was a job we-"

Before she could complete her sentence, she began to feel dizzy. The world spun much too fast for her to get her bearings as her vision began to blur.

"Marinette?" His voice sounded far off and in a deeper tone as it poured out slowly.

Within seconds her world became dark.

 **xXx**

Days had passed since their battle at the Eiffel Tower and things had changed for the worse. Adrien sat next to Marinette's side in Master Fu's parlor clutching her hand tightly. After the battle, Marinette lost consciousness and hadn't woken since. She had broken out in a fever over the last few days and it wasn't until today that it seemed to calm down. Only ever stirring every now and then was an indication that she was still alive.

Master Fu set a cup of tea next to Adrien's side. His shop had been closed since the partners had come barreling in. In a sense, he felt bad for what was happening to them. The fact that he couldn't offer answers for their unusual circumstances was unnerving.

The only theory he could suggest was that her body was adjusting to no longer having Tikki in it while she used magic. Her body might be rejecting it at the moment, but even he was unsure of why this was happening.

"Go home." Master Fu said as he sat next to Adrien.

"I'm not leaving her side." He said sternly, clearly appalled and not humored by him even suggesting something so pointless.

"Go home," he repeated. "Take a shower and change. She'll need a change of clothes when she wakes, so you can get that as well. Maybe even take a nap."

He wasn't doing himself any favors by depriving himself of his needs. He refused to leave her over the last three days. Only ever for bathroom breaks, but right after he would rush back to her side in case she woke.

"She's in good hands." Master Fu reminded him.

He turned tired eyes from his partner to the man. "Is she?" She seemed to be in mild pain as her eyes were clenched tight and she stirred uncomfortably before her body resumed its relaxed state. "Seems like this whole magic thing is causing her more trouble than one." Her skin was pale, much paler than he'd ever seen it. She refused to open her eyes, and the fact that it could be seconds or more days for her to wake up made him uneasy. He hated this. When would the waiting game end? If she would've never opened that damned book none of this would've been happening.

Master Fu felt for the young boy. The person he cared most about was in an unknown condition and there were no answers as to what was happening.

"Running yourself ragged with negative thoughts won't due her good." He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Go back and get her things. I'll keep a watch over her." He assured him.

It was hard, but Adrien knew not to take his sour attitude out on Master Fu. He was right. When Marinette woke up, the last thing she'd need was to see him tethered and in a bad mood. He knew Master Fu would look after her well.

"If she wakes, you'll call her cellphone?" Master Fu nodded. "Then I'll be back in thirty minutes." He replied as he stood, giving a quick good bye to the Kwamis that lay next to her.

He quickly left the building in order to get back to her house. It was odd how this worked. Everyone in that room felt guilty on some level for some reason. Master Fu for not having answers. Tikki for feeling like the root of the girl's deteriorating health. Wayzz for feeling that he put pressure on her to find his other friends while her magical abilities were still small at the moment. Plagg...felt guilty for nothing, but he could feel the tension in the air and felt that he couldn't exactly offer much to help which made him feel guilty in turn.

Adrien used the house key to enter before nearly tripping over all of the bags by the front of the door. _They must've done some shopping all those days ago..._

After throwing his belongings on the couch, he walked to the bathroom. Stripping, he tried to calm himself down. Where exactly did they go from here? If he had anything to say about this, she'd never transform with Tikki again. There was no point in damaging herself over all of this. He'd fight every damn akumatized villain there was alone if it meant she'd be safe.

He stepped into the shower and turned the water to a point where it nearly burned his skin. He wanted some form of punishment for what he was putting this poor girl through. Maybe things would be different if he would've never been put in the book? She had worked so hard to figure out how to release the Kwamis from their bodies because he had asked her to. But at what cost?

Adrien slammed a hand on the shower wall. It was frustrating. He knew if she was up and well she'd lightly slap him for his thoughts and remind him that he wasn't the root of all evil. Even if he wasn't, why did he feel like complete shit right now? Why couldn't he help her? She didn't deserve this.

After what seemed like an eternity in the shower, he swung a towel around his waist and walked to their bedroom. After throwing on an old t-shirt and joggers, he began to pack a few things Marinette might need for when she woke.

Stopping in the living room, he grabbed the phone and checked it for any new messages. More importantly, updates on her status, but there were no new notifications. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Adrien honestly hadn't eaten much over the last few days. Of course, Master Fu made sure that he set meals down for him to eat, but he honestly wasn't sure if he could stomach any food as his appetite left him. He'd only drink the tea offered to him and eat some of Wayzz's crackers every now and then.

He grabbed a few apples since he knew Marinette liked them the most and tossed them in his bag. Doing a mental checklist, he tried to make sure he had collected the belongings she needed. As he went through his list, the front door's key lock jingled.

He looked at the key that was tossed on the couch before drawing his eyes back to the door. He was surprised to see her fiery brunette best friend walk in with a rather agitated look.  
"Alya?"

"Where is she?" She asked immediately.

As planned, the group was supposed to go out on Friday, which was days ago. He had sent a quick text about how they weren't going to make it and left it at that. Alya and Nino had both tried calling so as to get an explanation, but Chat didn't answer seeing as he couldn't exactly give one, as well as for the fact that he had more important things to worry about.

"She's...not here…" He didn't like the idea of lying, but he'd sure as hell beat around the bush.

She looked around the room before stopping at him. He followed her hazel eyed gaze to his hand that held Marinette's cellphone. "She hasn't been picking up her phone."

What could he possibly say to that? She stepped up to him and got in his face with pursed lips. "Where is she?" She asked tightly with a look that could kill. "I'll call the cops if you did anything to her."

He knew what it must look like to her, but he couldn't really say anything.  
Adrien tried to step around her as he answered, "She's fine, she's just-"

She stepped in front of him and poked him in his chest. "This isn't like her. We've talked every day for the last month and now all of a sudden she's missing and you have her phone. What did you do to her?"

"I would never do anything to her." He replied quickly and just as tightly, not liking what she was insinuating.

"Then where is she?" She grabbed his shirt. "Where is my best friend?" She asked softly.

He could understand her worry, he honestly did. While her methods were harsh, the brunette was smarter than most to accept answers that didn't really answer anything. He wasn't making matters any easier by evading her questions. She honestly looked anxious and like she was near tears about it.

He gently placed his hands on her grip and brought them down. "Marinette...she's okay. I'll tell her to call you." He placed her hands at her side before grabbing his bag and key from off the couch. While he wanted to ease the girl's worry, he had to get back to Marinette's side.

She asked with clenched fists, "You promise she's not hurt?"

"I swear it. She'll call you soon."

"She's okay?"

"...She's okay." He knew Marinette would pull out of this and be on her feet in no time.

Once more, she stood in front of him. "I swear to God, if you're lying to me-"

He placed two hands on her shoulders and stooped down so that he was eye level with her. "I would lose my mind if anything happened to her. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave." _Maybe I already have lost my mind..._

The only thing Alya could do was take his word at this point. Seeing as she knew the way out, he grabbed his things and left. Running to his destination, he flew through the doors and plopped himself right back at the spot he had been sitting in for the last three days. Currently, only Tikki and him were in the room as Master Fu went to prepare lunch upon his arrival.

He turned to Tikki, "Any changes?" She shook her head sadly, looking ready to burst into tears at any given moment. In Adrien's eyes, Tikki may have been beating herself up the most. "Hey, come here a sec." He said as he held out his palm.

Slowly, she floated and sat atop it. "Yes?"

"Don't feel like any of this is your fault, she'd hate to see you look so down cast. Besides," he smiled down at her, "she's a strong girl."

"Thank you for your kind words. I see that Marinette chose well."

"Chose well in what?" He asked, moving a strand of hair from Marinette's face.

With a soft smile, Tikki left the palm of his hand. "Denial apparently."  
"Denial?"

"I'll go help with lunch. Please look after her." Without a glance back she left the room.  
 _Denial?_ Confused, he decided to save that to the back of his mind.

Time seemed to ebb slowly as it went from 2pm to 2am. Marinette had yet to wake and Adrien was losing a battle of whether to sleep. Staying up for three days straight was pushing him towards his limit. The Kwamis had retreated to Master Fu's room to sleep seeing as it was so late at night, leaving the two partners alone.

"Ya' know?" Adrien started as he rubbed his thumb over the soft of her knuckles. "You're worrying a lot of people right now? All of us just wish you'd wake up." Light from the candle that illuminated the room flickered. "I know you will, don't get me wrong. I just wish you'd do it now," he whispered. "What can I say that'll make you open your eyes?"

No response, just light breathing and a gentle expression. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he continued. "Why is something that's supposed to be a happy occasion so miserable?" Everything seemed to go to the shitter after the Kwamis came into their lives, no one could blame him for thinking so. It was true.

With a shake of his head, he thought back to the brunette that had kissed him. "If she wouldn't have played those games, you wouldn't have had to use Tikki, and this never would've happened. Just who is she?...I'll kill her." He meant every word he spoke. The next time he got his hands on her, he'd surely end her life for this. "She said she was testing us...me…..I'm sorry." It was the first time he had said it since, but he felt it needed to be spoken.

"We're connected right? So can you hear any of this? Do you feel any of the torture I feel when you're like this?...Probably not…." He chuckled at her lack of response before kissing her knuckle and gently placing it back at her side. "Don't do this to me. Don't make me lose my mind worrying over you like this. I need you here to keep me sane."

Feeling that his ramble was just that, nonsense ramble, he closed his eyes for a few seconds. He definitely needed some sleep, but he'd wait at least a good hour before then. He looked at the flickering candle across the room. It had been on for hours and was down to the last little bit.

He stood, walking to switch the candle out for another one.

Adrien swiped the match on the match box before lighting the candle and blowing out the other. As he set the lighter down, he heard slight rustling behind him.

Twisting quickly, he walked to Marinette and stooped beside her. She stirred some more before she slowly blinked before opening her eyes.

"Marinette?"

Tired eyes tried to focus on him as she sat up. Almost instantly, her stomach contracted and convulsed violently before vile came to her mouth. She turned away from Adrien as she emptied her contents onto the floor. He quickly grabbed a trash can from the corner of the room before helping her so that she could vomit into it.

Rubbing her back as she continued until she was dry heaving and trying to regain her breath, he couldn't be any more thankful that she was conscious.

While it wasn't the most graceful way to wake, he was ecstatic that she was up and vomiting. "Come on let's get you to the bathroom, I'll clean this after I set you up." He grabbed the bag he had packed for her and set it in the bathroom.

After he cleaned her spew from off the floor and washed his hands, he patiently waited for her to come back. As she walked into the room, she looked much better than before. Seeing the light flush to her cheeks despite the slightly sickly color of her skin was satisfying. She had cleaned up well and seemed pleased to be up. Marinette sat up in the futon bed and smiled. "Did I ever mention that you're the best for packing that bag for me?" She whispered, careful not to wake anyone in the adjourning rooms. The fact that he had packed some of her comfiest clothes and had made sure to put in her toothbrush and toothpaste made her feel better already. Especially considering the fact she had just gotten sick all over Master Fu's clean floor.

He placed a hand on her cheek before bringing his hand back. Her face was still warm from the fever, but it had dropped dramatically since the first day of their arrival. "How do you feel?"

"Much better after drinking all of the tap water from the sink. Where's Tikki, is she okay?" Marinette knew she felt like shit, so she wanted to make sure Tikki wasn't suffering the same fate.

"You're hardly in any position to ask how anyone is fairing."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked with folded arms.

"I've been thinking", he started carefully, "maybe we should just stop."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Stop? Stop what?"

"This," he motioned to all around them. "It's not worth you getting hurt over it. I don't think you should use Tikki anymore. I can take care of this on my own." Along with his problems and capturing Kwamis, the danger of a potential new villain was lurking around. It was getting much too dangerous and it wasn't worth her risking her life over it.

"We're a team." She whispered strictly, making it clear that she was against catching the ball he was throwing her. How could he even suggest working solo?

"Not if it means you getting hurt." He slightly raised his voice.

"So what?" She threw her hands up in a fed up fashion. "You're going to capture Kwamis by yourself? You can purify akumas on your own? If so, please pay me back for the time I wasted doing this." Her sarcastic answer was enough. The idea was ludicrous and the thought that he had taken the time to think this out and then say it to her made her believe he was all the more crazy.

"I haven't worked out the kinks-"

"Adrien, it's not just kinks with what you're suggesting." She enforced firmly. "It's letting other people get hurt because you don't want me hurt."

"You don't understand."

"I understand completely." She whispered loudly, anger evident in her voice. "And quite frankly, I'm not happy with what you're saying. I can hold my own. Tikki and I will work together more times so I can get stronger and get used to having her. I can do this whether you believe in me or not."

"That's not it!" He yelled back, not caring for the loudness of his voice.

She didn't understand, how could she? He hadn't explained anything. They were up against a whole new game now. Before, it was just catching akumas. Now they were up against someone that liked games. Someone that created her own fun for the hell of it. Just thinking about the girl's smirk from his dream and how she had referred to this whole ordeal as a test pissed him off. He was already looking for her blood. If she laid even a finger on Marinette, he'd have to slit her throat and subject her to a horrible death.

He knew that if he was put up against saving a civilian or Marinette again, he would choose her time and time again. She'd hate him for his choice, and grow to resent him, resulting in the downfall of their relationship. He couldn't handle that.

They now had someone that played games, enjoyed them, and would most likely play them again. Without knowing what she was capable of, odds weren't in their favor.

Marinette was taken aback by the volume of his voice. With a thoughtful look, she asked, "Then explain it to me so that I can understand." They both shouldn't be in a tiff like this, there was no point in them getting angry. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with him now, especially since she was still feeling weak and didn't have enough fire in her to do it.

"Marinette," he sighed, "remember how you felt the day we had our first battle? After you had to take me to Master Fu's so he could set my bones back and keep me from bleeding to death? Imagine me feeling like that for three days straight and having that feeling much worse, but this time it's not broken bones and blood- that's something we know how to deal with. Your case is different. It's unknown power and we don't know how it affects you, what it's doing to you internally, or what the end result could be. Everything is too uncertain. So please just hear me out." He finished lowly.

The anger she felt inside died down quickly. Just thinking back to how she felt that day was enough to get her to calm down. With him explaining it like that, it made sense. But it was too much of a selfish request.

"Adrien," she said softly as she took his hand in hers. "I understand your worries, I really do. But we're at a point where we can't turn back. I _will_ transform with Tikki again, I _will_ adjust to the changes, and I _will_ get stronger." She assured him. "I know I can do this. You'll be at my side and we're invincible together."

"There's no stopping you?" He asked with a shake of his head.  
"Chaton, don't make that face," she reprimanded. "I've never been a quitter and I sure as hell won't start now. Not when so many other lives are riding on this. You've got to believe that I can get stronger, the same way I know I can."

He knew it was a ridiculous request. He just wished that he could protect her.

"Then so be it. You know that I know you can do it, it's just…"

He could tell, their lives were about to become much more complicated with the addition of Kwamis and a new villain. "I want to protect you and you can't fault me for that."

She rested her head on his lap with a smile. "I can fault you for jumping the gun with your ideas," she said with a yawn. "I'm not worried about anything that comes in the future because I know you'll always be by my side."

"Yea…" He answered. If he had anything to say about it, that would be the only place he would stay.

"Great, so you agree with me. As soon as morning hits we start training." She rushed the last part so that she wouldn't hear any objections.

"That's jumping the gun, you're still sick." He commenced to reprimand her about neglecting her health.

She could only smile as she began to fall asleep to his unneeded lecture. Despite not feeling her best, she wouldn't change this moment for the world. Having him by her side was all she really needed.

If only time would stand still.

* * *

I'll update some time in the future~

Review of Review:

Chrisnelle141: Aww thank you so much for reading, love! :) Oh no, to your health? XD I hope you enjoy this Arc, it will be a whirl wind of emotions and fun! :D

Thank you for rooting me on!


	10. Chimerical

"You think you can keep up?" Marinette asked, standing tall and confident. The cold winter air blew her hair back as she looked at her partner. She hardly felt the breeze as she calmed her breathing, tired from a long training session.

"This coming from the girl that got her ass handed to her by a mere infant last week?" Chat responded with a roll of his vibrant green eyes as he scratched behind one of his kitten ears.

She smiled, remembering one of their more recent battles. He wasn't wrong. She never thought she'd have one of her toughest battles with a child. In her defense, they were partners and he also struggled to defeat the akumatized elementary school student.

Marinette looked out at the city below them. They sat perched on one of the tallest buildings in Paris looking out at the scenery before them. It was Christmas Eve and lights were lit up in a beautiful array. They had been outside for a good two hours sparring and practicing. Now, towards the end of their practice, they decided to end it with a little race.

"Name your stakes, kitten." She held out a hand to help him up from his comfortable position on the floor.

He gladly took it before pointing ahead of them. "To the Eiffel Tower. First one there doesn't have to cook dinner for the next week after New Year's."

She looked out at the building, they had traveled a bit out of town for training today, so it was a bit far. It was a good forty minutes away by foot, not too far with magic though. Marinette would happily take the bet. He had only cooked the same meal twice prior to this moment. This would be the time for him to learn a new recipe and give her a break.

"Deal." Marinette took a coin out of her back pocket. For the last few days, she had been carrying a coin with her for their little bets. "On taps."

"On taps." He repeated as he rolled his neck, getting all of the kinks and cracks out in the simple movement.

Once he was ready, she tossed the coin high in the air. Both waited anxiously for it to float back down. As soon as the coin tapped against the concrete of the rooftop, the two took off. Marinette ran, jumping from building to building before she dove off one and used her yo-yo to swing from different objects and propel herself forward.

It had all started with a small immature comment from Chat last week about how he was faster than Marinette. Ever since then after every practice they would race to a random destination before heading home.

She grunted as she landed roughly on her feet and ran on the roof of some poor unsuspecting person's house. Marinette always looked forward to this part of their practice. Their Kwamis being so new to them, they were training much harder than before and she loved it. With Christmas right around the corner, the view was always beautiful, and the scenery continuously left her breathless. How lucky was she to live in Paris?

It wasn't long before her Nikes clicked against the metal of the tower. Looking around, there was no kitten in sight.

He talked a big game for not even being there. _I can hold off for a little while longer._ She thought as she sat down. As Marinette had asked, they trained every day and she had to admit, it was extremely tiring. After every practice, she would feel drained and like she had worked all day. Almost every time she went home and immediately went to sleep for hours on end. The only thing keeping her going was that she could feel herself improving every day. Gradually, she felt that the fatigue was lightening up. She even felt closer with Tikki after having the sweet Kwami lending her strength. Her plan to improve was working and she felt that soon enough she'd be able to transform without feeling any side effects at all. They had only had one battle over the last week, and it had gone well despite the lethargy she felt afterward.

Five minutes had passed before Chat arrived. Marinette laughed at his appearance. Glowering at her, he stood drenched in water.

"What happened to you? Decided to take a shower?"

He stooped to all fours and shook rapidly. She shielded herself from the water that flew off of his body.

"You're not funny." He tossed his staff in the air and caught it. "One wrong miscalculation and I ended up in the Seine."

"Poor, kitty." She rubbed one of his wet ears. For once, she was glad that he only wore joggers to their exercises. Despite falling in the river, he was fairly warm from drills and from running the rest of the way to the site. "Tell you what, even though I won I'll let you shower first and I'll make a nice warm dinner."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling? Not too drained, right?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she replied honestly.

"You head home first. I'll catch up after I pick up dinner. A little water isn't going to kill me." He checked along his pockets to make sure his wallet hadn't fallen out from his little bath earlier. After he felt the bulge of his wallet in his pocket, he gave a sigh of relief.

She wouldn't put up much of a protest. Marinette knew that after her and Tikki were unfused, she'd be pretty out of it. "Sounds good to me. Hurry home, I don't want you getting sick." She tossed her yo-yo onto a nearby tree and gave a quick wave before heading home.

He sighed while looking at the full moon. With Christmas being tomorrow he felt that he should be in a good mood, and yet his mood was rather bitter despite the festivities.

"Alright," he said as he flexed his claws. "Come out, I know you're here. You've been watching us for a while." A low growl escaped his lips as his eyes narrowed.

A slender figure leaned against the tower, Cheshire smile playing at her plump lips.

 **xXx**

Marinette sat in the living room looking at the designs from Gabriel's winter gala with Tikki. Despite not getting any photos taken during the show itself, she was more than thankful for the required photo shoot they had to have prior to the show.

"This was my design."

She enlarged a picture of Juleka in a rose garden wearing her design.

Tikki stared in awe at the lovely ensemble. "You must really like fashion." She began clicking through the pictures.

Marinette laughed. "I don't just like it, I love it. Hopefully, I can make a lifelong career out of this."

"I'm sorry about Pollen." She finished clicking through the designs before going back to the chocolate chip cookie Marinette had given her. "I think your designs are beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. Receiving a bit of praise from her Kwami made her happy, she was glad to see her hard work was paying off.

"So were you able to get the-"

Seeing where Tikki was headed, she quickly hushed her. "Shhhh, Tikki. I don't want him to hear."

Tikki giggled. "But he's not even home."

"We don't know how close he is and -" like clockwork, Adrien walked into the house and placed the pasta and salad on the table in front of her.

"I'm off to the showers."

Marinette turned towards Tikki with a look that said I-told-you-so. "See."

"Point taken." Tikki flew up to the Christmas tree and perched herself on one of the ornaments. They had set up the tree a few days ago and she believed it to be the prettiest tree she had ever seen. It was a small and simple sapling with red and gold ornaments decorating it. A small black kitten tree topper was thrown on top, curtesy of Plagg begging to have it rather than a traditional star. "I'm happy we can all spend Christmas together." She flew to the bottom of the tree where presents littered the floor.

Marinette instantly stood and shooed her away. "No, no. I told you no even looking at the presents until tomorrow. You guys get to open yours first thing in the morning."

Tikki sighed as she floated and sat on top of Marinette's head. "I know that, I'm not Plagg."

Marinette groaned just thinking about how she had to practically fight the Kwami in order to keep him from touching the presents. He took being as curious as a kitten too literally.

She walked into the kitchen before pulling out plates and food for their Kwamis to eat. "It's less than two hours away, I think he can wait until we wake up and have Christmas breakfast."

Tikki grinned at seeing Marinette place another cookie on the plate. "This is my third cookie, I think you want me to get plump."

"I hear an observation, but not a complaint." She sung back before taking a small bite of her cookie.

"Hey!" Tikki exclaimed as she flew off of Marinette's head.

Marinette laughed as she tried to keep the cookie from her Kwami's grasp. Despite them being Miraculous items, she viewed Tikki as more of an older sister. A very _tiny_ older sister…. In this moment, she felt Tikki to be as her little sister though. It was kind of nice to have another somewhat female in the house. Though Kwamis had no specific gender, Tikki took on more of a feminine role and wanted to be viewed as so. They were such odd little creatures, knowing that she owned a Kwami was all the more interesting. They were complicated little things that Marinette was sure she'd never be able to fully understand, and she was fine with that. Master Fu had explained that they worked solely based on two factors. One being that they wore the jewelry that the Kwamis were tied to, and the second being that the only way for their Kwamis to truly be at their beck and call was for the owners to yearn to see them. Without the combination of the two, they were basically just wearing basic jewelry that held no Kwamis in them. It was such a complex thing.

It wasn't just the Kwamis themselves, but the book seemed just as complicated. Now there were spells that required other items depending on what they were. Plus, there was the fact that Tikki had told Marinette not all spells in the book were used for fighting and defense, some were just for pure enjoyment. Marinette couldn't imagine any of the spells being used for 'fun' considering all that she had seen so far were used in battle. Not only that, but the book responded to emotion and mile stones in their lives. In hind sight it made some sense, but Marinette was still confused as to how the book could tell when a mile stone was reached. What qualified as a mile stone? Was it possible to fake a mile stone for the sake of unlocking more spells? As for the spells, they seemed to be coming at a steady pace, so Marinette wouldn't complain.

However, the problem of Plagg brought many complaints. Just like Adrien, he had no recollection of ever encountering Adrien prior to being taken out of his body. He could recall every detail of his long existence except anything pertaining to Adrien. The thought of him having any knowledge on it might have been beneficial, so they were banking on it, but hearing he knew absolutely nothing was slightly disheartening. Nonetheless, they received many answers in gaining Kwamis, but along with it came just as many questions that were still unanswered.

Marinette placed the cookie back on the plate next to Plagg's cheese. "Mamma and papa make the best chocolate chip cookies, I can't wait for you to try them."

After Christmas, once her parents returned from visiting her mother's family in China, Marinette would go back to her hometown to visit them for the New Year's holiday. It had been months since she last saw them and she couldn't wait to return. Of course, Tikki would go with her, but Plagg and Adrien would stay home for that duration of time. It was only one day, she was sure the world wouldn't burn down while she was gone.

"I'm excited to try them."

It wasn't long before the shower water cut off and Adrien and Plagg came out of the bathroom. He sat next to her on the couch and grabbed the plate she had already prepared for him. "Thanks."

"What took you so long? It doesn't take an hour to get from Vinni's to here."

As he slurped the noodles, he responded, "Wong wine."

"Long line?" She asked as she took her own plate. "Okay, he is getting more popular anyways."

Plagg looked up at Adrien, to which Adrien returned it with a slight glare that kept him quiet. The look didn't go unnoticed by the two girls.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but that's nothing new. I think I'm finally getting used to joining with Tikki." They shared a smile between each other. It had only been a week, but they had come a long way from her nearly passing out each time, to her being able to stay awake and only feel a bit of fatigue afterwards. She was glad to say that things were improving. Marinette turned to Plagg. "Excited for Christmas?"

"Depends, what'd you get me?"

All of them turned to the presents under the tree. There was a total of nine gifts underneath the spread-out pine needles. Gifts for Tikki, Plagg, Nino, Alya, and the two of them lay under it. The only gift missing was Marinette's gift for Adrien.

Marinette put on a thoughtful look. "Let's just say, it's a little cheesy, but you'll think it's great."

His eyes glimmered at the idea before he dreamily said, "I knew I would like you."

She rolled her eyes. "Remember what I told you yesterday? I told you if you asked me again, I would just make something up."

The whole day he had asked her what he had received from her and Adrien. In return to get him to stop asking, she had said she'd tell him something different each time.

Plagg turned to Adrien and looked at him with the sweetest kitten eyes he could give. Adrien simply stared back, mouth stuffed with some of the best pasta in all of Paris.

Before Plagg could say anything, Adrien swallowed his food and pointed at Marinette. "Sorry, Plagg. I'm siding with her on this. You can wait until tomorrow to find out."

With a defeated sigh, he went back to eating his cheese. "What time are we going to Alya's and Nino's again?"

"One."

Adrien finished off his food and placed the plate back on the table. "Can't we push the time, to maybe…3….7 ….or never?"

It would be an understatement to say he didn't want to see the couple tomorrow. He was fine with Nino, but he was a bit worried about seeing Alya. After their last meeting when Marinette was sick, they hadn't seen each other since. He felt it would be awkward and that she would have some choice words for him.

Marinette waved her hand dismissively. He had put up clear objection towards seeing them, but there was no way they were getting around it. Alya and Nino were family, and families spent the holidays together, whether they wanted to or not. "I told you, I already talked to her. You guys are fine."

"You didn't see her, she-"

Yet again, she waved her hand. "I know, I know. She was really pissed off. You told me and then she told me, I've heard both point of views. Everything will go fine, I can guarantee you guys will have nothing but boat loads of fun."

"Boat loads?" He questioned.

Despite all of the television watching, documentary viewing, and research he did in his free time, there were times where one of them would say something that simply didn't make sense to him. Most of the time, expressions and idioms seemed to be his weak point. Normally, she only had to explain something once and then he could understand and use it perfectly though.

"It just means you'll have a lot of fun."

"If you say so." He took Marinette's now empty plate and stood. "I'll wash them."

She stood as well. "Then I'll dry." She quickly turned the TV to channel 7 before following after him. Christmas movies had been playing all day and Marinette said she would stay up and watch one with Tikki prior to going to sleep.

"We're the perfect team." He said with a smile as they walked into the kitchen.

The perfect team? Marinette had done a lot of thinking over the last week…boat loads of it...She gave herself thousands of what if scenarios that left her with a headache and confusion. Supposing…. hypothetically speaking...in some parallel universe...she may have a slight liking for the kitten. _IF_ that were possible, which it wasn't, Marinette wasn't sure how she felt about it. Of course, there would be the acknowledgement of her feelings for him, but as for how she felt about liking him, that was a completely different story. Just how would he react if she were to tell him...in this parallel world? Would he feel the same?

She shook her head, trying to shake the odd thoughts from her mind. All of that was in another universe, not the one she was currently in. There was no use even thinking of such ludicrous things. It was just such an unreal thought and her imagination seemed to be getting the best of her. The idea of him actually feeling anything towards her was too unreal, and therefore nothing important to think about.

She turned back to Tikki and Plagg. They seemed to be in an intense discussion.

"I hope you guys aren't gossiping behind our backs."

Adrien turned as well, before sending a stern look Plagg's way. "Plagg."

"I wasn't-"

"We're going to head to bed early." He handed Marinette the last plate. "Sorry, we're a bit tired." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, something he had done for the last few nights, before getting Plagg and heading to the bedroom.

Marinette finished wiping the plate off before heading to the living room and sitting on the couch. "Well, if that wasn't odd I don't know what is."

Tikki nodded her head slowly. "...It was."

"What were you guys talking about that had him so jumpy?"

Tikki shrugged her shoulders. "Absolutely nothing. Before Plagg could even start saying anything, Adrien called him. I figured he was just going to ask about Christmas presents again."

"He must be really nervous about seeing Alya tomorrow?" She guessed. Honestly, Alya wasn't a scary person, but Marinette certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. "We should probably head to bed soon too."

" _After_ the movie." Tikki reminded her.

"Of course." Marinette said as they got under the duvet.

They had missed the first ten minutes of The Polar Express, but easily caught up. They watched the movie with light banter and comments, feeling the Christmas happiness flow into them as they observed. By the time the movie finished, Tikki had fallen asleep and Marinette was ready to fall asleep herself.

She quickly brushed her teeth before gently picking Tikki up and carrying her to her room. Even though they didn't want to sleep in the same room after bringing their Kwamis home, Chat had asked if they could start sleeping in the same room again. He hadn't had a single nightmare since the night they received their Kwamis and he seemed to sleep comfortably, so Marinette didn't mind. Plus, there was the fact that she liked having another source of heat sleeping next to her during these cold winter nights. Old habits die hard, especially habits that involved handsome men.

She tiptoed into her room, careful not to wake them. Though she was sad to say, they were all relatively heavy sleepers. Being the only light sleeper sucked when she had Chat who loved to dance in his sleep and Plagg, who liked to lay on either her or him when he slept. Tikki was a heavy sleeper, but she typically slept next to Marinette calmly unlike the other two. She was thankful they lived in such a safe neighborhood, she was in some type of trouble if someone decided to come at night.

"Good night," she whispered as she tucked herself in.

 **xXx**

Adrien fidgeted in his sleep. Slowly blinking awake as the sun shone through the windows, he groaned as he felt a weight on the bridge of his nose.

 _Really?_ He gently pinched the back of Plagg's back and removed him from his nose before placing him on the pillow. _If he does this one more time, he's sleeping with the dogs._

Stretching, he turned to where Marinette was supposed to be sleeping, but her side of the bed was already made neatly. His eyes drifted to the clock.

 _10:29_

He hadn't realized he slept so late. Typically, he was awake no later than 8am to get in a bit of morning exercise.

"Plagg," he lightly tapped his Kwami's stomach with his finger. "Plagg, wake up."

The Kwami didn't budge as his snores persisted. Sighing, he placed the sleeping Kwami on his shoulder before walking to the bathroom. As he left the room, he could hear Christmas music blasting in the living room. Adrien smiled just thinking about how happy Marinette and Tikki must be in the other room.

He lightly tapped on Plagg as he began brushing his teeth. If he didn't wake up soon, Adrien had a good mind to leave him in the bedroom and celebrate Christmas without him. Least to say, the last week had been…...interesting….When juxtaposing Tikki and Plagg against each other, they were fairly different. Tikki seemed rather calm and serene while Plagg was always all over the place and barely gave Adrien a time to rest. Plagg was also a whiner and overly dramatic when it came to his needs. He had bugged Adrien to go out at three am just a few days ago to get cheese, complaining of a death that was quickly approaching if he didn't eat soon. Of course, Adrien did not feel like leaving the house and gave Plagg something else to tide him over. On the other hand, there was Tikki who waited patiently for Marinette to complete any task before kindly asking for what she needed. He felt like she had received a helpful sister, while he had gotten the short end of the stick with a pesky little brother. Adrien considered himself to be a relatively calm person, so to have Plagg as his counterpart was fascinating in itself. He didn't mind at all, but it was like babysitting 24/7.

"Marinette bought Brie for breakfast and you'll miss out if you don't wake up."

It took a few seconds, but the Kwami eventually woke and yawned. "Brie?"

"Mhm." Adrien took his washcloth and wiped his face before heading into the living room.

"Joyeux Noël!" Marinette and Tikki shouted as the two entered the room.

Tikki flew up to Plagg and placed a small Santa hat on him as Marinette placed reindeer ears on Adrien. Marinette had on her very own Santa hat and Tikki had a red ribbon around her neck

Both girls squealed. "I told you he would look so cute! Where's the camera?" Marinette quickly grabbed Adrien's polaroid from off of the coffee table and took a picture of the stunned boys. They continued to squeal in delight as the polaroid began to load.

As he expected, the two were both exploding with joy. Forget about the pregnancy glow, the Christmas glow was intense with these ones. There was a certain glimmer that they had, it was radiating. The curtains were pulled back to give them the view of an icy wonderland as snow fell from the heavens above. Looking around he could see that they added more decorations to the house, giving it an even more Christmasy feeling with Christmas lights, stockings, and candy canes littered everywhere. He'd never understand the need for such nice decorations for this single day considering that they were going to spend most of the day at Alya's and Ninos anyways. He inhaled the sweet scent of Christmas without much complaint though. The house smelled of sweets and baked goods, it was a strong smell that he loved.

"Wait, what is this?" As she looked at the picture, there was only a shocked looking Adrien, no Plagg.

Tikki giggled, "We don't show up in pictures. The goal is for us to stay a secret, so our magic doesn't allow us to be seen by things like this." She replied with a wink.

"Oh…" That defeated the purpose of them all taking pictures together. "Well," she formed her fingers in the outline of a camera and aimed it at the boys. "Click! Mental image saved."

Plagg sighed dramatically as he floated up to Marinette. "It's a drag. With me being so photogenic, it's a waste."

"Wouldn't want you stealing all of the girl's hearts, now would we? It's for a greater good."

Adrien looked towards the tree and counted the presents before turning to Marinette. With a questioning statement he said, "You added more."

She grinned sheepishly. "Just a few, everyone gets two gifts from me."

"I would've bought more if I had known."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, the second gift isn't anything too big. Now," she grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room table, "let's eat!"

Tikki and Marinette had been up all morning cooking breakfast. She figured since they'd be out all day with Alya and Nino, they might as well eat a hardy homemade breakfast to start the day. She also wanted to bring fresh goods to Alya's and Nino's house as well.

Plagg's eyes widened at the assorted food in front of him. Different types of cubed cheese were in a basket specifically for him while a plate of fruit cream and cheese pastries, French toast, and scones had been set aside for Tikki. For the humans, she made scrambled eggs drizzled in sauce, fresh blueberry muffins, light and fluffy buttermilk pancakes, sausages, croissants, mushrooms, and freshly squeezed orange juice for them to feast on. There was no way they'd finish all of the food for breakfast, but she figured if they got hungry late at night, they could all chow down while watching TV.

Adrien wiped a dribble of drool from his mouth as he examined the food in front of them. He turned back to Marinette to see a smug smile on her face, a declaration of pure pride for what she had created was worn proudly. He chuckled as he lightly patted her head. "You've out done yourself, mon petit chef." He was more than happy to compliment the food she cooked. She always made pure delicacies fit for a king.

They all sat at the table and began to dig into their food.

He'd try one more time, hopefully this would work. "You know, this meal is amazing, Marinette. It's positively, cat-tastic." She nodded while muttering a quick thank you. "I feel like we may have itis afterwards though. I'd hate for us to feel tired while being out, that would be a cat-astrophe...Maybe we should just stay home all day?"

"Nice try, Adrien. Puns will get you nowhere. We're going. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." She said as she gently wiped a bit of cream cheese from the side of Tikki's mouth.

He grunted as he ate one of his pancakes. "Sard, I don't want to go." He replied honestly. Why should he be forced to do something he clearly didn't want to do?

He was sure they'd have fun, but the thought of seeing Alya again was enough to make him want to stay home for the rest of the day.

She shrugged her shoulders before taking her knife and cutting into her pancakes sharply. "Yea, and I didn't want to wake up at 8am to cook this breakfast. Guess we're all doing things we don't want to do, right?" She asked with a tight laugh, signaling that he better not ask again. "I would say you could stay home, but today is not a day for spending alone." There was that, amongst other things. There was no chance in hell he was going to miss this. She turned to Plagg to see how he was liking his breakfast, but he was buried deep in the basket somewhere chowing down. She lightly giggled before turning back to him. "I'm telling you, today will be a day to remember, just nod your head and follow everything we say to do."

"What exactly are we doing today?" Despite knowing they were going to Nino's home, he had not been given an itinerary for the day.

"Well, we're going to Alya's and then we'll just hang out there for most of the day." It was kind of the truth. "Tikki, how's everything tasting?"

"Sweet!" She said cheerfully.

Hearing that everyone was enjoying the meal made Marinette happier than anything in the world. Food was where the heart was, so it was somewhat important for her that they ate food they enjoyed and loved to eat. Her parents had instilled that in her since she was a wee child. Every special holiday a huge feast was made even though it was normally just the three of them. It was always something she looked forward to, so she wanted to share that small bit of happiness from her home with her new family.

They finished eating with light conversation in between their meals before they went to get dressed for the day. Marinette went to the bathroom to straighten her hair, leaving Plagg and Adrien to tend to themselves.

Adrien stood clad in only a pair of black slim jeans. He looked at the two shirts on the bed going through much internal debate before turning to Plagg. "Which one? Plaid or sweater?"

"Plaid." Plagg answered without looking up from the cheese he nibbled on. It almost rhymed with his name, so he figured it was the best choice. "Ya' know, I was thinking..." He started slowly and seriously.

Adrien sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I know." Adrien knew exactly where Plagg was headed with the conversation and he completely understood his concern. He looked towards the door. Just on the other side stood the most beautiful woman he knew inside and out. "I'll tell her, just not today. You see how happy she looks, I won't ruin her day."

Plagg nodded his head in understanding. "I know."

"I just…." On some level, Adrien felt like he was going behind her back with what he was doing. He would never dare lie to Marinette and he had every intention to come clean at some point, but right now simply wasn't the time. "I just need time before I tell her everything."

He was playing a dangerous game that he was sure he could win if he played his cards right. If that meant keeping his partner in the dark, then so be it. "I'm sorry to ask you to keep it a secret for now."

Plagg shook his head, assuring him that everything was okay. "If you believe you have everything under control, I'll play along."

"Adrien?" Her sweet voice rang as she knocked on the door. "Are you done?"

He quickly stood and began putting on his shirt. "Almost! We'll be out soon!'

"Finally, now we can open presents!"

Adrien looked in the mirror one last time. All of the buttons were in place and he felt comfortable. It was hard to believe how much more comfort he was permitted without having to worry about his tail or claws.

As he opened the door, Plagg flew out of the room and into the living room where the girls were chatting. He took a deep breath as he assured himself, _I'm doing the right thing._ And yet, he felt a bit of guilt. He'd come clean very soon, he felt he wouldn't be good at keeping secrets from her.

Adrien walked into the living room and felt his heart skip a beat. He could only stop and stare as his eyes remained glued to the steely blue-eyed woman. She stood before him looking as beautiful as ever. Clad in a cream collared blouse, she had it tucked into a tartan plaid red skirt paired with black tights and brown loafers. She wore a wool grey cardigan on top and paired it with simple jewelry. All the more, she wore a smile, which truly took his breath away.

 _Beautiful, absolutely beautiful._

How lucky was he? He wasn't stupid and believed himself to be a rather smart intellectual. That being said, he knew when he was in the presence of a lovely person and greatly appreciated it. He's thought it thousands of times before, but seeing her interact with the Kwamis, laughing and petting them almost gave off a feeling of a mother with her children. It was a warm feeling. Since they had started seeing eye to eye, he found her to be a rather lovely human being. In his mind, she was somewhat his. Not in a possessive manner of course, not that in the slightest, but they literally spent every waking second from the time they woke up, to the time night fell before them. Hell, they even slept in the same bed. He wanted her all to himself.

Marinette had truly done a number on him. Maybe it might have been from always being in close proximity of her, but he sought out her attention and affection more so than anything else. She always gave it to him and it just seemed natural. Everything about them being together seemed _natural_. Holding hands, sleeping together, the smiles, the laughs, how he felt- _everything_. There were times when the young woman had his heart racing and his palms sweating, but that's not something he'd ever tell her. It was only because of their connection, right? It was the magic between them. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she turned a worrisome glance his way. "You're just standing there."

He shook his head as he gave her a smile of his own. "Everything is perfect."

"Presents!" Plagg shouted, drawing their attention. He grabbed Marinette's cardigan and began pulling her back to the presents.

"Alright, alright!" She giggled as she let herself be dragged away.

 _How lucky am I?_ He followed in tow before sitting on the couch.

Marinette separated the gifts before motioning towards the Kwamis. "You guys can open your gifts first." She had made it fairly easy to open their presents by using only one piece of tape to hold the wrapping together so at to keep them from straining themselves.

Plagg didn't hesitate to open his gifts. "This is happiness."

Marinette had gifted Plagg a medium sized plushy of cheese that she had sown along with a mini grey scarf. Plagg received a small bed for him to sleep on as well in order to keep him from sleeping on anybody during the night, curtesy of Adrien.

The last gift Adrien handed Plagg was the best by far. A simple joint gift from the two was a small paper with a few words written on it.

 **We will take you to a cheese manufacturer.**

It was Marinette's idea since there were plenty around the area. She figured it would be a fun experience for all of them.

"I told you he'd loved it." Marinette said as the two high-fived each other.

She turned to Tikki who was looking as her gifts with pure joy written all over her face.

Adrien had gotten her a box set of macaroons while Marinette had given her a cookie plushy and the book, "A Lady of Camellias". They had passed it while shopping for Plagg's gift late one day. After seeing Tikki's clear interest for the book, Marinette went to get it in her spare time.

"Thank you so much for the gifts!" She exclaimed, beyond pleased with what she received.

"Your turn, milady." He said as he handed Marinette her gift. She took it gratefully before going to open the tiny package. Before she could even get the wrapping off, he stopped her by placing his hands on hers. "Just for the record, I'm not good at gift shopping."

"…I'll keep that in mind." She smiled reassuringly as she continued to open her gift.

He stopped her once more. "And I wasn't sure what you liked." He hated to say it, but despite being around her so often, he was absolutely clueless when it came to what to get her.

"That's okay," she said as she continued.

He took the gift from her. "Actually, this gift-"

She took the gift back and held it away from him. "Adrien, I'm sure I will love whatever you've gotten me. There is nothing to worry about." She laughed as she rushed to open the gift before he could take it away again. "Awww, Chaton." In her hand was a small kitten stuffed animal with a charm bracelet wrapped around its neck as a necklace. She unhooked the clasps and examined the bracelet. It was a simple pure gold bar chain bracelet with an intricate design down the center. After asking Nino for assistance when choosing a gift, he sided for jewelry seeing as she tended to wear it often.

He ruffled his hair with his hands as he looked away shyly, "I just…I didn't know what to get you and I figured if you didn't like it, you could just not wear it and I wanted something special -" He continued off in a rushed ramble that she didn't quite understand. Marinette watched him, mildly confused by the normally composed boy. His face was heating up as he continued to speak, causing her to snicker. She wasn't sure why he was so frazzled. "I picked out the design, but I was clueless about everything else regarding jewelry. So I didn't know what to do but then look." He flipped the bracelet over to the back side of the plate and pointed to small scripture carved into it.

She squinted her eyes as she peered closer and gasped. "It's your handwriting!" She could recognize his cursive anywhere, it was always thin, sharp, and neat. "It says…'October 22. In Time'" She looked at him with crinkled eyebrows. "…..The day we met…." She mumbled as her face went blank.

His heart beat against his rib cage as he watched her. Her reaction was rather disheartening, had he chosen the wrong gift? "I knew it, you don't like it." He mentally beat himself up, he knew he should've just bought her that red dress he saw. "I can probably return it. I just thought that since it's an important day for me since that's when we first met, and I found it to be significant and it just means that I'm very grateful for that day. But in hindsight it was a shitty idea considering what I did-" He continued his pointless chatter.

"Adrien...shut up. I love this gift." She was slightly taken aback by how much thought he had put into her gift. Marinette hadn't really expected much from him honestly, maybe some candy or a random shirt, but not only had he given her an absolutely beautiful piece of jewelry, but he had personally engraved it with a memory that also meant the world to her. Despite their rather rocky start, she wouldn't change that day for the world. Not going to the bookshop, not opening the book, not even tripping on that one stone that day- if she changed even one factor, it might equate to never having met him. "This is so thoughtful and…" She was at a loss for words. He had given her something that she would wear for the rest of her life. "Thank you."

Marinette pulled him into a tight hug. _I wouldn't change it for anything._

Being here, with him, what more could she ask for? She was the luckiest girl in the world. Not a single person beside her parents and Nino had ever given so much consideration to a gift for her. What made it more touching for her was to know that the specific day they met was also special for him as well.

She pulled back from the hug and went to put on her present.

"Allow me." He carefully took the bracelet from her and placed it on her left wrist.

"Again, thank you." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'll never take it off." Due to the white gold material, she would be able to leave it on without wearing down the metal. She fidgeted with the bracelet before frowning. "I am so sorry; your gift isn't ready yet. I promise I'll give it to you as soon as I can."

She felt bad that she had gotten everyone's gifts except for his. Just like him, she had put thought into his gift and thought took time.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he stood and held out his hand. "Shall we head out now? Against my will might I add."

"We shall," she said with a chuckle as she placed her hand in his. Marinette grabbed her coat from off of the sofa and shook it off before Adrien helped her work her arms through her jacket. She turned to both Kwamis with a serious look. "You guys know the drill, under no circumstances do you come out of you of my bag." Since they'd be out for an extensive amount of time, Marinette had made sure to pack her purse with things for them to do, eat, and play with during that time. "If I can, I'll try to set my bag in another room so that you guys can relax, but even so try to stay in my bag, please." She held open her bag for them to float into.

Both nodded their heads before floating into her bag. She grabbed a bigger bag for her and Chat to carry Nino's and Alya's gifts in. After making sure they had everything and after locking up the house, they began the trek to her best friend's house hand in hand. Talking about all sorts of happy things while walking, they happily continued to make their way through town. It was about a twenty-minute walk, but time seemed to pass quickly as they basked in each other's company.

He looked down at the short young woman talking rather hastily and energetically about her last Christmas. They had released hands about five minutes ago as she did boisterous hand motions while telling her story. He was completely memorized by her and all that she was.

This was the girl, the girl who practically held his life.

 _I can't keep this secret from her._ Now so, more than ever, he wanted to tell her everything.

If only she knew what he had done.

"What's wrong?" She asked after taking note of his expression.

He shook his head. "Nothing." Adrien quickly relaxed his face.

"You have that look on your face. I can't explain it but…..it just seemed like you were troubled for a second."

Once more, he shook his head. "Not a thing is wrong, I'm just thinking about how your father managed to get out of burning Christmas dinner." He assured her, being sure to repeat the last part of what she had told him.

She laughed. "My mother was so mad, but she got over it pretty quickly when he gave her his gift."

The two shared a hearty laugh as they continued their walk. It wasn't long before they were in front of the couples' apartment. Adrien had to take a few breaths to calm himself. Now was the moment of truth. Just how awkward would things be between them?

Marinette quickly knocked before taking the gifts from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he held the heavy gifts out of her reach.

She jumped and grabbed on to the bag. "Give me. Alya said she decorated the house in an incredible way. Like the decorations are mind blowing." She tried to do the mind-blowing hand gestures as she held both bags. She could hear them fumbling to open the door. "Close your eyes, so you'll be surprised."

Not seeing much room for complaint, he closed his eyes and allowed Marinette to grab his hand to lead him inside. He could hear her handing the gifts to Nino as they all laughed. He didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable being the only one with his eyes closed and with people laughing around him. After a few seconds, he felt a tug on his hand, ushering him further into the house.

"Okay, open your eyes on three." Marinette said as she stopped him from walking. "One, two, three."

He opened his eyes and nearly died of shock.

"SURPRISE!" Party poppers went off directly in front of him, temporarily causing him to have a mini heart attack. He clutched his chest as he jumped, certainly not expecting such a warm welcoming in the house. Was this how they greeted new comers?

Looking around, it seemed like they were celebrating something more than just Christmas. Mostly Christmas decorations were around, but birthday decorations were littered everywhere. A huge happy birthday banner hung near the Christmas tree while orange and black balloons littered the ceiling. Alya and Nino stood in matching sweaters with the biggest of smiles on their faces. Was it Alya's or Nino's birthday? He could feel himself growing nervous from the lack of knowledge about his dear friends.

"Happy birthday, man!" Nino said as he placed a birthday hat on Adrien's head.

Adrien looked around just as confused as before he had entered. With furrowed eyebrows, he began, "But it's not-"

"We know," Alya cut him off with a wink. "Marinette told us about how you didn't get to celebrate your birthday prior to coming here. She wanted to celebrate though, so she planned this whole thing."

He turned to Marinette who was grinning from ear to ear. She was proud to say that everything was going perfectly. She had been planning this ever since the end of her fashion show gala. It was hard to go behind his back and do everything for the small party considering he was always around her, but she had managed to do it and pull it off with the help of her closest friends.

"I can't take all of the credit, you guys helped so much with this."

Alya lightly slapped Marinette on the arm before commenting about how modest she was being. Adrien watched in pure awe. She had done this...for him? He had never even considered celebrating his birthday. Not even the thought of when he was born had even crossed his head bearing in mind that he couldn't remember his past. He watched as Nino dragged her over to the Christmas tree for a picture. Yet again, she had thought of him.

 _Damnit…._ Had he not been playing the role of her cousin, he may have pulled her into a long hug, one that might have gone beyond that of family as he honestly wanted to kiss her. It was the first time he had ever thought such a thing, but nothing could explain how he felt in this moment. No words, no feelings, absolutely nothing. Just exactly how did he feel for her? It shocked him more than anything else as he tried to shake the idea. What had he done to deserve this? What could it be? What the hell could he have possibly done to be granted this young woman's presence? Her beauty? Her grace? Her affection? Her.

Alya playfully nudged him with a smile, he instantly froze at the action. "You know you have the best cousin in the world, right?" The two watched as she placed a party hat on Nino.

The fact that Alya had taken the first step towards him said a lot. Looking at her now, he could tell there was no anger or malicious thoughts towards him. It was almost as if their last encounter had never happened.

He couldn't hide his shock at her demeanor as he said, "Yea, I'm the luckiest person in the world. Luckiest _cousin_." He reminded himself.

She smiled as she lightly pinched his cheek. "Oh, come on. Don't look like that, I'm sorry for how harsh I was last time." She turned back to Marinette. "She's just such a good person, I don't want anything to happen to her."

In a sense, he completely understood the protectiveness she felt for her best friend. He too, felt like he wanted nothing but to protect her even though she was perfectly capable of handling herself. It was just something about her that drew people to her and that made them want nothing but her happiness and safety.

"I understand."

"Good, now come, come. We planned the whole day and it's only just begun." She took both of his hands and led him to where all of the presents were.

Smiling, he felt a warm feeling over take him. Whatever he did to deserve this, he thanked the God's for allowing him to live in this moment. Being surrounded by family and friends that cared about him enough to do something as kind as this truly melted his heart.

 **xXx**

Alya smiled as she collected the last of Adrien's monopoly money. "I believe that is 506 points. Ha, we win again!"

She high fived the love of her life as she took the rest of the money from him. The day had been going perfectly. Everything Marinette had planned unfolded nicely. Lucky for her, Adrien was a rather simplistic man, so it didn't take much to please him at all. Currently they were playing spades but gambled with monopoly money rather than their own.

Adrien sighed as he gave Marinette an exasperated look. If she would've put down the queen of hearts in the beginning of the game, they may have stood a chance at winning.

She threw her hands up and returned his look with one of her own. "I told you I wasn't good at spades."

Throughout the day, they had done a range of small activities. Playing games, watching movies, and eating take-out food from some of the best restaurants- all things that he said he wanted to do to celebrate this special day. Adrien had to admit, this was becoming the _perfect_ day, and he never liked to use that term. He had taken many pictures with his camera to commemorate this day, he couldn't wait to go back home and look at them.

Nino looked at his watch before jutting a thumb out at the Christmas tree behind him. "Why don't we open the gifts?" Underneath the tree were gifts for each other, but most were for Adrien considering that it was his 'birthday'. "I have a feeling I got you the best gift." He said while patting his friend's shoulder.

Alya pinched his ear. "I beg to differ."

Marinette laughed as she scooted closer to the tree. "Come on, Adrien. Let's open the gifts."

Alya and Nino shared a confused look. "Adrien?"

Marinette mentally slapped herself. She hadn't said his name throughout their time at the couples' house. They had no idea she had given him a new name.

"Adrien is my birth name." He answered with a soft smile.

"Chat is his nickname because he's so chatty." Marinette followed up.

Alya didn't hide her confusion at that. Out of the four of them, he certainly talked the least unless it was about something nerdy in her opinion. "Adrien?" She tested. "Cute, it fits you."

"Doesn't it?" He said as he shared a knowing look with Marinette.

She lightly giggled as she stood, "Sorry, I'm just going to get my cellphone, so I can take pictures."

She excused herself to the bedroom where she had set her bag down before lightly closing the door behind her and opening her bag.

"You guys are okay in here, right?" She asked as she looked at the Kwamis.

"Never better." Plagg answered as he continued to watch a special on the food channel. Marinette had specifically left her cellphone in her bag to let the Kwamis watch TV or play games while they celebrated in the living room.

"Sorry, I need the phone for a while," she carefully took it from Plagg. "Just give us twenty minutes and then we'll be leaving. Once we're done, Adrien will come in here so that you can hide in his jacket, Plagg."

Tikki's eyes lit up. "We're finally going to the-"

"Exactly, " Marinette giggled. "I'm so excited!"

"Who are you talking to?" Alya asked as she came into the room.

Marinette quickly closed her bag with a nervous laugh. "Myself," she answered with ease. "I'm so excited!"

"We know you are," Alya said with a laugh. She reached into her dresser and pulled out one last present. "Had to hide Nino's, he's a shaker and this is glass."

The two shared a laugh as they headed back to the room.

"Ladies first." Adrien motioned to them.

Marinette and Alya smiled as they opened their presents. Wrapping paper flew everywhere as the girls tore through their gifts.

Marinette glared at Nino as she unwrapped the biggest and last of her gifts. "I told you I didn't want it!"

Marinette and Nino had gone out of town weeks ago to go Christmas shopping for the others. They had gone into a store full of old vintage goods and Marinette was instantly captivated by this particular painting. The rustic colors melted together and blended in order to form European streets. The old style of the buildings and the horse carriage that littered the empty boulevards reminded her of the 16th century. She had first been attracted by the century the painting might have come from, it was the same one as Adrien's.

"I heard what you said, but I saw how you looked at it."

"Thank you!" She hugged him as she felt over the soft of the canvas. This painting was rather expensive and she most likely would've never bought it, but she was happy nonetheless. _I know exactly where I'll put this in my room._

All of the gifts she received were amazing, she just hoped everyone loved the ones she bought for them. She turned to Alya who was exclaiming how much she loved the gifts. Knowing she was an avid coffee drinker, Adrien had given her a hot-and-cold mug that changed different expressions and sayings depending on the temperature. Along with gift cards, a tote bag and shirt, she couldn't be any more pleased.

Adrien looked at the gifts around him as he fiddled with one in his hand.

"Wait," Nino stopped him. "Let's save the best for last", he said with a wink, before going to open his presents.

He was pleased to say that he had received gag gifts for the most part, aside from a glass framed picture of Alya and him from the first time they met. Between the Bad Santa Christmas boxers, bread loaf loafers, and gift bag full of over twenty pairs of socks, he was more than pleased. He also got the additional joint gifts of DJ equipment, and a new microphone for his work, which were all things he actually needed.

He turned to Adrien as he pointed at the bag of socks. "Thanks, man."

Adrien nodded his head, filled with joy that everyone liked the gifts they had gotten from him. Truth be told, choosing gifts for people was some of the most nerve racking work he had ever done. It was much more stressful than fighting akumas. They'd either like it or hate it, there was no in between.

"Now for the birthday boy!" Alya pushed the rest of his gifts closer to him.

Having all of the attention on him, brought a flush to his cheeks. Marinette snapped pictures as she waited for him to make a move. "Uhhh…" He grabbed a giant gift bag directly next to him and began opening it. Inside were a variety of shirts, joggers, and pants from various sporting companies for him to wear.

"It's a joint gift." Nino explained.

Alya nodded her head. "Marinette explained that you didn't have a lot of clothes so we did a little shopping ourselves." Marinette laughed sheepishly next to him. He had more than enough clothes at home, but some were constantly getting ruined from battles, so she dropped a little hint that Adrien loved Nike and Adidas products as a gift idea. "These are from me though." Alya said as she pushed four other small gift bags in front of him.

He opened the bags to find a variety of books, dvd's on varying subjects, and film for his camera.

"Thank you." He lightly pulled her into a hug. They knew exactly what to get him to make him happy. They honestly could've just celebrated with food and a movie and he would've been the happiest person in the world.

"This is specifically from me."

Marinette watched him eagerly as he opened the wrapping paper, eager to see his reaction to this specific gift from Nino.

He didn't bother hiding his surprise at the contraption. "A phone?" In his hand, he held an older version of an iPhone 6. Not that he wasn't glad to receive a cellphone, he had never given any indication for needing one though. He wasn't sure how to use it and highly doubted he would use it often without being taught how to use it properly.

"You need one in this day and age." He responded, the girls both nodded their head in agreement. "Courtesy of some hook ups, I got my hands on this bad boy for you."

"Wow, thank you." He never would've thought to be gifted a cell phone of all things. None the less, he was very pleased. Now he could have contact with Marinette when they weren't together, which was almost never.

Marinette stood as she clapped her hands. "We'll come back for our presents afterwards."

"After what?" Adrien asked.

Her eyes glowed in pure joy as she said, "Fireworks at the Eiffel Tower!"

Alya shook her head as she patted Marinette's shoulders. "Every year at the Eiffel Tower, they have a sort of parade in the front. This year, they're doing the parade with fireworks. She's been going on and on about it ever since December 1st."

"We have to go, we have to go, we have to go!'" Nino mimicked with a snicker as he imitated her in a high-pitched voice.

She slapped his arm as she rolled her eyes. "I did not sound like that."

"You're right, you were much worse." Alya defended.

"If we head out now, we can still get good spots before the parade."

Adrien smiled as he grabbed his coat. "What are we waiting for?" He had never seen fireworks except for in a few movies. The thought of seeing them up close was exciting for him.

As the group got prepared to leave, Marinette and Adrien went into the bedroom to get her bag. Adrien lightly closed the door behind them as Marinette opened her purse.

"Sleep well?" She asked as Plagg lazily floated from her bag and into the inside pocket of Adrien's jacket. Much like his owner, he was able to fall asleep with ease in any location. It didn't surprise her that he found the insides of her bag comfortable enough to take a cat nap.

He answered with a smug, "Beyond." Before snuggling himself deeper into the coats confinements to continue his nap.

"You have the drool on your chin to prove it." Tikki giggled before going back into the purse.

Marinette joined in, happy to see her efforts had paid off. She was relieved to see that they didn't mind being stuck in the room the whole time, she had tried to set up everything so as to give them the most comfort and fun while they hung out with their friends.

"Marinette."

As Marinette turned to face him, he pulled her into a tight hug. She lightly gasped as her heart beat against her chest, not expecting the sudden action. He said nothing as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Adrien just wanted to convey in some way beyond words that he was grateful for everything she was doing for him. When would her kindness stop?

As he pulled back from the hug and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he stood captivated by her. He wanted to hold her in his tight embrace for just a few seconds longer. Her breaths came out shallowly as she stood in his lax arms. Marinette waited for him to completely release the hug, but he never did. He simply brushed a gentle hand through her hair, refusing to break eye contact. Had his eyes always been this mesmerizing? Even if she wanted to, she felt she couldn't stop staring into them. It was like he was trying to say something through the eye contact they shared, just what was it?

"Marinette, If I-"

"Tough chance!" Nino responded as he opened the door to their bedroom. Marinette quickly pushed Adrien off of her and jumped back. Just as quickly as their moment started, it ended. Nino looked at them with a quirked-up eye brow before grabbing his wallet from the dresser. "Why do you look so suspicious?" He aimed his question at Marinette, seeing her flushed face and eyes widened in nervousness.

"Me? No-Nothing...I mean I'm not. I don't!" She mentally slapped herself for feeding right into his suspicion.

He turned to Adrien, who only shrugged his shoulders with a look of dissatisfaction. "Beats me," he answered before walking out.

 _Oh God._ She felt so bad for pushing him off like that. _I_ _t shouldn't have mattered if we hugged…. we're cousins. Just cousins. ONLY cousins._ She took in a deep breath to compose herself before following Nino out of the room. As she walked out, her cell phone began ringing.

Marinette checked the caller ID and smiled at who it was. "Sorry, I just need to take this really quickly." She walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her before answering the call.

"Nathaniel, Merry Christmas!"

Nathaniel Kutzberg, a long-time friend of Marinette's, smiled on the other end. "Merry Christmas." The two had met a few years ago after attending the same art seminar and had become friends almost instantly since then. He lived in the next city over, making meeting slightly difficult, but they managed to meet for a few hours of fun to catch up with each other every now and then. "It's complete."

Marinette shrieked on the other end. "Are you serious?!"

He smiled knowing how happy she was to hear the news. "I'm finishing the final details on it now. If you can come now, it'll be ready by the time you're here."

A good week ago, Marinette had gone to his job in hopes of having Adrien's present made. After giving him the designs, he had started working on it immediately but between other jobs that had come in prior to her arrival, he didn't think he'd be able to finish her design in time. This was just a Christmas miracle.

Marinette thought about it. She didn't mind missing the parade, she was more so interested in the fireworks. She was sure she would be back in time if she parted from the group now. "I'll start heading over there."

After exchanging quick goodbyes, she walked back into the living room with the biggest smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" Adrien asked.

"Peachy. I'm just going to borrow her for two seconds." She lightly grabbed Alya's arm and pulled her away from the group. As the boys carried on a conversation of their own, Marinette tried to quickly explain. "Adrien's gift is basically done, I just need to go pick it up."

"Ummm," Alya turned to the boys before turning back to her. "That's forty-five minutes in the opposite direction by car. There's no way you'll make it back in time."

"Bet on it," Marinette said as she held out her hand. "I wager 15 euros."

"I will take that bet," Alya said as she shook her hand firmly.

The two walked back to the rest of the group, ready to head out.

"Small change of plans, I'll catch up with you guys in a few."

"What?" Adrien exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

"Out." Alya answered for her. She ushered everyone out of her apartment as she locked the door. "She'll join us after she takes care of something."

Adrien turned a worried glance towards Marinette. "Like she said, I'll catch up with you guys after. No worries." She reassured him.

"I'll explain later," Alya whispered softly to Nino. "Let's head on out, we have quite the walk ahead of us." She linked arms with Adrien and her boyfriend before giving Marinette a wave.

"See you guys soon." Marinette waved as she headed in the opposite direction.

Opening her bag, she allowed Tikki to fly out. "You're going to miss the show." Tikki said immediately.

"No, no, no," she said with a wag of her finger. "Magicless Marinette would miss it, but with a few magic words that can easily change."

"I'm at your beckoning."

"Tikki, spots on!"

 **xXx**

Marinette sat happily swinging her legs on Nathaniel's wooden desk. Whenever she came to hang out with him, he always took such good care of her, she loved it. Not only did he buy freshly baked chocolate chip cookies for her to eat, but he made sure the room was warm and that her favorite music was playing. It was only the two of them in the small work shop seeing as everyone else was out celebrating Christmas.

He laughed at the joke she cracked, careful not to mess up what he was working on. "There's just something funny about it, no matter how many times I've seen that video, I just always laugh."

Marinette finished off her cookie. "You laugh at everything though, it's hard to believe how quiet you were when we first met."

Though it took a few meetings before he really warmed up to her, eventually he cracked his outer layers and was definitely a hoot once he got started. He was a rather tall and lanky man with the reddest of hair, he could've easily modeled for Gabriel if he had the confidence needed for it. Marinette had never heard him raise his voice as he was a rather soft and out spoken lad; by far he was definitely one of the kinder people she's met throughout her life so far.

"What can I say? When in the face of beauty, I freeze."

"Oh, stop. You always say things like that." She hopped off of his desk and leaned over his shoulder. "Is it finished?"

"Basically," he said as he leaned back. "Sorry for the wait, you got here a lot faster than I thought you would."

"Heh heh, I know," she smiled to herself, thankful for her Kwamis help.

He carefully picked up the trinket and placed it in Marinette's soft hands. "If you would do the honors."

In her hands, she held a simple pocket watch. Marinette had given Nathaniel an intricate design for the base of the watch hoping that he could bring her creation to life. Luckily, he was a Jack of all trades and dabbled in many areas, including clockwork considering his job called for him to design vintage items for a shop owner. She breathed in happily at the perfection in front of her. The Victorian quartz stain glass pocket watch glistened in her hand. The half hunter cover was a soft bronzy shade with an archaize design. It had taken hours, but she had drawn an intricate, yet delicate design to keep the masculinity intact. The case body was laced with the same design as it curved into a circle. She pulled the full hunter cover back and examined the insides. It was a simple roman numeral watch that she was sure he'd love without a doubt. Turning it around, she examined the back that was a simple bronze color. Engraved on it was Adrien's name. She had specifically designed it in hopes that it captured the century they believed he had come from in small details.

Marinette carefully pulled the crown of the item before turning the dial to the correct time. Once complete, she pressed it down and grinned as its soft tics persisted. It was music to her ears.

"Nathaniel, thank you so much." She pulled him into a hug before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "My friend is going to love it."

"Anything for you," he returned her gratitude with a smile of his own. Seeing the smile on her face certainly made him happy. He carefully took the watch from her before placing it in a case and handing it back to her. "I guess I'll let you get on your way to the fireworks."

"Thank you, did you want to come with us?" She asked politely. Despite how fun his job looked, she was sure spending the holiday working wasn't exactly the most fun thing in the world to do. Especially since he was in the workshop alone.

He shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't get off until nine and I still have work to do."

Marinette frowned but nodded her head. "I understand, I still think you should do something fun though. If you want to meet up after work, I'm sure me and my friends will still be doing something."

"I might take you up on that offer, I'll message you."

"Of course." With one last parting hug, she stepped out into the icy winter night.

Marinette looked around a few times before opening her bag. "Alright, Tikki. It's safe to come out." They were the only ones out in the secluded streets so she decided to let Tikki have a little breather.

"Can I see?" She asked immediately as her owner began walking through town.

"Be careful with it." Marinette said as she pulled the pocket watch out of its case.

"He'll love it," she whispered dreamily.

"I hope so." She said as she carefully held it up. She might've wanted it for herself had she needed one. Maybe they were connected on a much higher level than she thought even without their Kwamis being inside them. She couldn't hide her surprise when she opened Adrien's gift, the fact that they had both thought about time being a part of their gifts was interesting to her. More so the fact that he also valued the time they met and spent together. "Oh, Tikki hide." Marinette beckoned as she opened her bag.

Someone was heading down the same path from the opposite direction. They were near the building she had first landed on when arriving in the city, so she would be able to merge with Tikki quite soon after passing the man.

Minding her own business, she looked the in the other direction while continuing on her way. As she continued walking, she heard the soft crunch of the person's footsteps in the snow stop before turning towards her direction. As she continued walking, she began to feel slightly nervous. Marinette tried to push paranoia to the back of her mind, these streets had always been safe, no reason to suspect them now.

Something was wrong. Deciding to pass the building she had originally landed on, she weaved and bobbed around two different curves, but the person continued to follow her. She opened her bag before she looked down at her Kwami with pursed lips. She put a single finger to her lips meaning to keep quiet. Marinette only wanted to alert her Kwami that something seemed slightly amiss, nothing more. She could hear footsteps picking up behind her, but she tried to keep a normal pace as she walked. From walking, to jogging, to sprinting, and into full out running, she found herself being chased through different alleyways. The person behind her easily caught up and pushed her against the wall.

She let out a grunt as her back slammed against a concrete building. Piercing red eyes stared back at her. Teeth bared in a snarl, like a rabid dog he foamed at the mouth. Ears almost similar to Chat's sat perched on his head as he bared razor sharp fangs.

 _It's a human...demon...hybrid?_

He made a grab for her earrings, but Marinette dodged his hands. She slightly hesitated before jutting her knee into his gut, causing him to hunch over in pain before she threw him off of her and ran to the opposite side of the road. Marinette looked at her clenched fist and cussed as she realized she hadn't even put the watch back. She quickly opened her purse before tossing the watch in and looking to Tikki for help.

Tikki flew out of her bag with haste. "Spots on!"

She felt Tikki's power flow into her as her earrings changed from pure black to red with spots.

"Miraculous!" As the polka-dotted yo-yo fell into her hands, she clenched it tightly.

A low growl rumbled in the man's throat as they stared each other down. She searched over his body for any akumatized item but couldn't find any.

 _He doesn't look like an average akumatized person._ She thought as he flexed his claws.

In seconds he bounded towards her, she quickly threw her yo-yo out in an attempt to stop the man before he could attack her.

As the yoyo picked up velocity, it pierced through his chest. Marinette stood horrified as the man stopped in his tracks, frozen to the spot

 _I-I didn't throw it that hard._ She followed the yo-yo from her hand up until it reached his chest where black goo oozed out of the wound. Before she could release the yoyo, his form melted and dropped to the floor. Marinette walked up to the puddle and bent down to touch it.

She dipped her fingertips into it and brought her hand close.

 _After sniffing it, she dropped her hand from her nose_ _. Ink?_ She questioned. Sure enough, the sticking liquid refused to move from her fingertips. _An ink akuma?_

She highly doubted it had anything to do with a Kwami specifically, so that only left an akumatized victim. Marinette wasn't so much as bothered by another akuma attack, but by what he was after. _H_ _e reached specifically for my earrings…._ That had yet to happen in any battle. How did he know to reach for her earrings?

She took a few steps back as she heard more footsteps. _There's more?_

Trying to gather her bearings she stood straight, preparing herself for another battle. What she needed right now was her partner. Trying to buy herself time, she began running in the opposite direction before throwing her yoyo and latching it onto each pole. She was hoping to make it to higher ground or at least further away before more came. As she ran, she could hear more hybrids chasing her, five at the least were running adamantly. Before she could throw her yoyo onto a building nearby, she was tackled from behind.

With a grunt the two rolled to the side. Marinette kicked him off of her as she stood. Checking out her surroundings, she found herself to be surrounded from all angles. There was no way out. Each the same as her first foe, looking like mixtures of demon hybrids that wanted nothing more than to kill her.

Swinging her yo-yo in a circle to pick up speed, she threw it at the center of one of them and watched as it crashed through their core before they melted into ink. Despite their menacing look, they broke fairly easily and for that, Marinette was grateful. It would be a rather easy battle at this rate.

As if setting off a bomb, they all charged at her at once. Slinging her yoyo as fast as she could, she tried to fight off the monsters. No matter how many she killed, more just seemed to pour in from everywhere.

 _Where the hell are they coming from?_

Her legs were bathed in ink after killing what felt like her hundredth hybrid. At this point, she began to tire out. _Where are you?_ She thought as she looked around for an akumatized victim. In her mild distraction, one of the demons rushed at her, effectively knocking her to the ground.

With a groan, Marinette watched helplessly as her yo-yo skidded away from her and under the foot of one of the hybrids.

"No!"

As they held her down, she tried to push them off of her to no avail. Even as she fought them off, her eyes searched around franticall, hoping to lock onto whoever was doing this. On the highest of buildings around her, a man scribbled fiercely into a notebook as he watched everything unfold. She could see the biggest of smirks playing at his lips.

As one of the hybrids quickly reached down to grab her earrings, she shook her head back and forth, trying to avoid the inevitable. He wrapped a claw around her neck and squeezed tightly to hold her in place.

As he began to pull the push-back clasps of her earrings off, she screamed out with eyes squeezed tight, refusing to stop thrashing about. If he got his hands on her earrings, it was all over.

Before he could complete his task, he stopped with a grunt of pain. Marinette opened her eyes as she felt liquid seep into her cream shirt.

She looked at the man on top of her and followed his eyes to a wound in his chest. A staff lay in the center of his body. Quickly covering her eyes, he turned into complete liquid, drenching her in his departure. The staff clanked against the ground next to her in its wake. Marinette grabbed the staff as quickly as she could before swinging it at the monsters in front of her.

All of the demons around her looked for their perpetrator. She scrambled to stand up and punch her way out of the demon's path and to her yo-yo.

Chat bounded off of a building and to Marinette's side.

"How did you know-?"

"Tracker in your device, these things get cooler and cooler by the day." He said as she handed him his staff. "I felt like something was off." Chat held a sleeve to his nose as he extended his staff into the center of one of the hybrids.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching him fight with one arm.

He lightly coughed as he pushed another demon off. "The ink."

That was all he had to say for her to understand. The ink was messing with his senses. She threw her yo-yo through three hybrids before looking back to where she saw that man. He continued to write fiercely, as if his life depended on it. As their eyes locked onto each other, he stopped writing.

Instantly, the demons stopped moving and stood still. She looked at the book in his hands and then back to the pen in his hand.

Marinette pointed at him. "It's him, the akumatized victim."

Now having their full attention, the man ran as he continued to write with haste. The demons resumed coming for them, done with their break. Marinette grabbed Chat quickly and threw her yo-yo onto the ledge the man had been on. Once on flat ground, they followed the direction he had run in.

"That man...he….controls what they do." She said through her pants.

She wasn't sure if her theory was correct, but she would bet money he was writing down everything the hybrids did, commanding him under his will. It was odd how as soon as he stopped writing, the demons stopped their ministrations.

"Lucky charm would be a hell of a lot of help right now." He said as he broke out in coughs.

He hadn't thought about just how much his Kwami was similar to his animal counterpart. He didn't think the ink would be much of a problem, but with it permeating his clothes and breaking through his senses, he began to feel dizzy.

Marinette looked at her partner with worry, he didn't look so good and she could tell he was beginning to struggle to keep up with her.

"Lucky charm!" She said as she threw her yo-yo in the air. A water bottle fell into her hands as they neared the man.

"Look out!" Chat said as he grabbed Marinette and threw them to the side. A hybrid swooped down, narrowly avoiding them. Chat and Marinette stared at the demon, it reminded her of a gargoyle with its chiseled features and sharp wings. Marinette scrambled to get off of Chat so as to fight off the creation. Before she could lift herself, it wrapped a clawed foot around her arm and dragged her off of him.

"Marinette!" He called out for her.

"I'm fine!" She said as she used her yo-yo to wrap it on to a ledge nearby and keep herself from taking flight with the monster. Chat aimed the staff at the gargoyles neck and took careful aim before extending his staff into it. Despite being hit, the gargoyle continued to nip at her and pull her with it.

"Go, I've got it!" She said as she skidded the water bottle to him. "Find him and destroy the book. I'll catch up!" Marinette felt she could easily handle this demon, but when she killed it off she knew there would be tons of ink spilled around based off of the size of it, and she didn't want Chat around for that.

Understanding his partner, he turned towards the man's direction. Chat ran as fast as his legs could carry him to catch up to the akumatized victim. He wouldn't last much longer if they didn't stop him soon.

Using his staff, he extended it at the man's feet, effectively tripping him. The book skidded away from him as he sat up.

Chat ran towards the book, ready to destroy it, but was hit from behind.

"Ahhh!" He cried out as he felt it pierce through the bone of his shoulder blade and through to the other side. When had their victims become so violent? He was yanked back and thrown onto the concrete with intense force. Barely able to stand he hunched over on the floor. His vision was slowly slipping as he tried to focus on the akumatized person. The man grabbed his book before sauntering over to Chat. Spitting on him, the same red flowering eyes looked down at him, mocking him.

"I was after the girl, but you're asking for it at this rate. Mind yourself." With a kick to the side, he began to walk away.

Feeling his strength slip, the man's words echoed in his head.

 _I was after the girl. I was after the girl. I was after the girl_

Those five words resonated. They were after Marinette. The thought of him laying a single finger on her had Chat's blood boiling. He saw red as he struggled to stand.

"Oh?" The man asked curiously before placing a foot on the mid of Chat's back and forcing him down. "You're lucky I don't take that damn ring from you now."

With one last kick, he continued towards Marinette. "Wait your turn. You don't want to see what lm going to do to her."

That was all it took. Chat was up in seconds. His broken shoulder blade made snapping sounds as the bones cracked into place. His head lolled to the side as his vision completely slipped, his once green eyes became vivid green emeralds as they shone through the night. Claws extended making them sharper than ever bringing the ease of killing with it.

Seeing the man's sudden change in demeanor, the akumatized victim quickly began to write in his book, beckoning the gargoyle to attack Chat. As the gargoyle charged at Chat, Chat ran with just as much speed.

He propelled his claws forward, dragging them through the gargoyle's center until he had completely sliced it in two. The gargoyle drenched him in ink, but he was too far gone to even notice. His body felt numb and he was basking in its sensation.

His fingers were coated in ink as he craned his neck to look at the scared man in front of him.

Grabbing the book, he tore it in two effectively erasing any other hybrid the man had written about.

Ears swiveled as he heard foot steps behind him. It was hollow, but he could hear his partner calling out to him. He was sure she was screaming his name, but it sounded so faint, so distant. Was she really close by?

"Chat!" Marinette called helplessly. She had just arrived at the site of action but could immediately tell something was off. It was only a split second, but she had caught sight of her partner's eyes after he killed the gargoyle. The green eyes she had found comfort in seemed to be unfamiliar emeralds that she had never seen before.

"Chat!" She begged once more as she watched him flex his claws at the person. _Why isn't he responding?_

It wasn't like him. She slowly approached him, somewhat afraid of the man in front of her. What had happened to her partner?

She placed a soft hand on his shoulder and jumped as he turned.

"What?"

As if it were her imagination, his jaded eyes stared at her, confused by her fear. She could only gape at him, trying to sort her thoughts. Had she imagined it? Her eyes dropped to his hands. She was sure his claws had been longer and like jagged points mere seconds ago, they were notably different from the claws she stared at now. His body was no different. She was sure he had been thrown around a bit, but she couldn't see a single scar or wound on his face or body from the transaction.

"Is something wrong?" He asked once more, matching her look of concern with one of his own.

She couldn't even find the right words as she took a step back from him and shook her head. Marinette definitely must have imagined it. She _hoped_ she had imagined it. That menacing look she had believed herself to have seen simply didn't match the lovable kitten she had come to know. It must have been her eyes playing tricks on her. She never wanted to see it again.

Marinette held out her yo-yo as she walked to the book and dangled her yo-yo in front of it. It wasn't long before an akuma flew out and was instantly incased in her yo-yo.

"Bye-bye papillon." She smiled as it flew out and into the cold Christmas night.

Tossing her yo-yo in the air, a light swept over the city, restoring what once was to a fixed state.

Marinette shook off her worry as she turned back to Chat with a smile.

"Bieu Jouxe," she said as she held out her fist for him to pound.

He returned her smile with a grin of his own. "Bieu Jouxe." He pounded his fist to hers, glad that their Christmas excitement was finally over.

As they began to leave the scene, Chat stopped walking and grabbed his head.

"Are you-?" Marinette watched as Chat's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began to fall backwards. "Chat!" Before he could hit the floor, Marinette caught him in her arms. He was drenched in ink from head to toe. Worry washed over her as she attempted to help her partner.

What a Christmas this had turned out to be.

 **xXx**

Marinette sat on the couch, fanning chat with a paper fan as his head rested in her lap. He lay, completely embarrassed with a flushed face. After their battle, Marinette had immediately taken him home, stripped him down, and thrown him in the shower. Just thinking about the embarrassment with how much she had to help him do something as simple as bathe to get all of the ink off of him in his weakened state was enough to last him for years.

Every day is Christmas played softly in the background as she continued to care for the poor lad. Marinette giggled as she brushed a hand through his hair. "Wasn't it you that said it doesn't matter since it's something I've already seen?" She asked in a mocking tone as she reminded him of the words he said when his towel had dropped as they fought over his T-shirt weeks ago.

He took the fan from her and began fanning himself. "I don't care if you've seen me naked," he said feeling his cheeks flush. "It's that I was naked _and weak_." He specified. Just thinking about how much trouble he put her though to wash all of the ink from his blonde strands and then the ink from his skin was what bothered him. He was basically unconscious during the whole thing, which he was more than thankful for. That was not a memory he wanted to have.

She put a wet strand of hair behind her ear as she took the fan from him and continued to fan him. "Don't flatter yourself too much," she said lightly. "It wasn't that hard."

Despite him being limp beyond all reason, the ink washed out fairly easily. The hardest part was getting it out of his hair, but with shampoo it washed out with no more than three washes.

"Say things like that and I'll start to believe you like seeing me clad in nothing." He joked. She hit his face with the fan, covering him from seeing her face redden. "Ow!" During the process of washing him, she didn't dare look down for the sake of keeping his privacy private and to keep her own sanity. She saw nothing and that's exactly how she wanted it to stay.

"In your dreams, that's not the kind of Christmas present I'm interested in."

They shared a laugh amongst each other. "Honestly though," he took her hand in his, "I'm sorry, you didn't get to see the fireworks, they said you really wanted to experience it."

Marinette laughed as she set the fan down. "Chaton, I see those lights every year. My parents took me every year before I started going to watch it with friends. I've seen it a thousand times. I didn't care if I watched it, I wanted you to experience something as grand as the city sky being lit by something so beautiful." She explained, "Besides, I wouldn't change this moment for the world."

Though she wished he was in a much better condition and that she wasn't as tired as she was, they were safe. Safe in her warm home, with their own special lights on their Christmas tree simply enjoying their own company. "We can watch it together next year, okay?"

"Thank you." He smiled up at her.

If only she knew, just what he thought of her.

"Actually, do you think you can sit up for a few minutes?" She helped him sit up straight as she reached behind her. "Sorry, it's only for a little while. Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and felt as she cupped his hands. She placed something in them before asking him to open them.

"This is…?"

"Your present. The reason I was so far away is because I went out of town to get it, but…" she let it hang in the air as she looked at it sadly. He opened the clasp on the box before pulling out the pocket watch. The front of it was dented and noticeably scratched. He pulled the clasp and opened to see that the glass that covered the Roman numerals was slightly cracked and that the watch had stopped ticking. "I'm so sorry. It happened during the battle. I debated not giving it to you, but that's such a waste. I just wanted you to know that no matter your past, or your future, you have now. If you don't wa-"

He cut her off by pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you," Adrien said softly, the gift needed no explanation. He pulled back and rested his head back in her lap as he held the watch above him. He couldn't contain his smile. The girl he cared most about had given him a gift with the emotion of giving comfort and relief along with it.

The gift was well thought out and he appreciated it. She didn't even have to get him anything, especially something as thoughtful as this.

"You know what this calls for?" Plagg asked as he hovered above them.

Marinette nearly died as she saw what he was holding. "Put that back!" She knew her mistletoe had gone missing. Her face instantly flushed at was he was insinuating. She didn't dare look at Adrien's face. _I'll be sure to replace all of his presents with coal._

In the next three seconds, two things happened.

Marinette felt Chat's hand gently press against the back of her head as the other took her hand in his. Their lips gently pressed against each other as he held her close.

Her eyes widened, shocked at what he had done, before drifting closed as she relaxed into the moment. Despite the sickening feeling of her heart racing, everything felt right. There were no sparks or true magic behind the kiss- this feeling was much more than that. It somehow bordered on being gentle, and yet feeling like it was something they had both anxiously waited to do as their lips continued to meet. How he had managed to make her feel such a way, she would never understand. All she knew was that, this euphoric feeling she was given was enough to have her insides burning and her mind flowing in an array of thoughts.

Realization dawned on her. It may have been because they were kissing or because he had made a move on her or God forbid because they had been spending so much time together, but she couldn't help herself from thinking.

 _I love him._

* * *

Author's Note:

Well damn...You've got . to be kitten me, she finally fell for him. Too bad I'm not that great with writing about love though~

Til' next week!


	11. Camhanaich

Camhanaich

Marinette slowly blinked, blue eyes dared to focus in front of her.

 _Where am I?_

Slowly, she brought her head down with a gasp.

 _Water?_

As if magic played its hands, she stood on a vastness of water that expanded in every direction. She gradually took a step forward while preparing to sink but remained standing afloat on the lukewarm cerulean marine around her. Her hands gripped the white dress she adorned tightly, it must have been woven from the softest of silk as it crumbled under her grip. Realizing what she was wearing, she quickly gasped before covering her chest. It was a simple baby doll dress that didn't leave much to the imagination as it stopped at the mid of her thigh and had a plunging neckline. She felt much too exposed.

It was winter for God's sake, she couldn't imagine wearing the strapless dress anywhere at this time. Marinette inhaled gently as she scanned the area once more. Despite the season, she found herself thinking it odd.

 _It's warm._

Looking around, she believed she was somewhere out of a fairytale. The way the water expanded in all directions and the way the sky matched the blue liquid without showing any ground made her feel like she was in a dream. She had never seen anything like it before. Everything was breathtakingly beautiful. The warm air, the scenery, the light sounds of nature- it was euphoric in the sweetest of ways.

The only way it would be perfect was if-

"Marinette."

She turned at hearing her name called.

"Adrien," she couldn't help but beam at him, somewhat relieved that he was here. A few feet behind her, he stood clad in a white collared shirt and khaki pants, clothes he never wore on any other regular day. It was strange to see him adorning them now. She took careful steps towards him before running into his arms.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

Marinette lightly giggled as she took a deep breath in, the scent of his cologne had her weak at the knees. _He_ had her weak. Pressing his forehead to hers, he pulled her closer with a sweet smile. Their energy, connection, aura. All of it was strong, it meshed and thrashed together in ways they hadn't known. Why was this feeling so strong?

He moved a strand of her hair from her cheek as he lightly nuzzled his nose against it.

With another giggle, she pulled back from his touch. "Where are we?"

He refused to let her completely pull away as he held onto her forearms. Gazing around them, it didn't seem like a place he knew.

Rather than answering, he looked above at the imenseness that was the sky. "I wish I could stay here with you like this forever."

Maybe it was his tone or the strong feelings she felt for him that provided the next words she whispered. "Then let's stay."

"You don't mean that," he negated as he took a step back. "We can't." Adrien began to take a few steps on the water, enjoying the feeling of the liquid beneath his feet.

She followed after him before stepping in front of him and bringing a hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Why not?"

She liked it here, he liked it here, what was the problem?

He took her hand from his skin and backed away from her. "For more reasons than one."

"But-" Before she could ask a strong gust of wind blew, blowing her hair all about in whips in front of her. She shielded her eyes as the wind died down. As she moved her hair from her face, her eyes focused in front of her.

 _Huh?_

Rather than the man she had fallen in love with, a monster stared back at her. Three times her size, he was hunched over in a body that wasn't his own. Leather black fur clung to the skin of his form as his lanky arms hung low. His long tail spiraled and swung in the air as his pointed ears stood perked. Claws so large and sharp, she was sure could pierce through human flesh with ease were loosely clenched at his side.

Marinette stood paralyzed in fear. Eyes so familiar stared back at her, she couldn't fathom how the thing in front of her could possibly be her partner. Those sweet green eyes she had come to love were a deep blood red that she hadn't seen once before.

He looked like a beast.

His sharp teeth were bared with a snarl as drool oozed from his mouth.

"Adrien?" She begged, taking a step backwards.

He took a step closer, water splashed as his foot connected with the water below.

As her body moved of its own accord she could hear herself chanting words that she didn't want to say.

 _No!_ She cried out internally. One thing repeated in her head, words she didn't truly think. Words she would never say.

 _Kill him._

She spoke a spell she had never known. As she finished chanting her spell, a claymore double edged sword appeared in her hand. She held the golden grip tightly as magic wafted off of the sword in spirals.

Marinette readied the weapon, crouching down in the very stance he had taught her all of those months ago.

 _No!_

She screamed it as loud as she could but as if she were possessed, movements and words that weren't her own poured out. Marinette tried everything to constrain her muscles, but nothing worked. Why couldn't she control her body? Why was Satan restraining what she truly wanted to do?

 _Run!_ She tried to drop the sword, to scream at him to flee, to hurt herself and prevent from hurting him- _everything_. He stayed in place as she charged at him.

 _No!_

Marinette sat up with a pant, grasping at her racing heart.

 _It was just a dream._

She gulped as she tried to calm herself. Turning to her right, she looked down at the sleeping man. He was safe and snoring without a care in the world. She stood shakily before tip-toeing to the living room. Taking the spare blanket from the other side of the room, she lay on the couch playing back what she had dreamt of. Marinette held out a hand in front of her, not believing it had only been a dream.

 _Everything felt so real._

Too real. Had it really been a dream? The warmth, the water, and Adrien. She couldn't believe that she had woken up from such a beautiful nightmare. She had never experienced such a thing. But why?

Days had passed since Christmas and things had been rather...estranged…. between the two.

 _Maybe that's why I dreamt something weird…_

There had been much avoiding, specifically on Marinette's part. As if nothing had happened, he had continued to lay on her lap as she played with his hair without a word. If only he knew the inner struggle he was putting her through. The next day, he had acted in the same manner, not a single care in the world. Cracking jokes, constantly trying to be around her, and holding her hand as if nothing had happened. It was odd to her and slightly disheartening. She knew how she felt about him, but the fact that he seemed to be acting normal meant it was just another day in the park for him. Give or take, _he_ kissed _her_ under the mistletoe. Aka: He was probed to kiss her given the connotation that comes with a mistletoe. It's not like he had kissed her randomly or out of the blue. The fact that he could do that and then act so normal right after meant it was absolutely nothing to him.

"Ugh." She grunted as she looked at the ceiling. "Only twelve more hours."

She was thankful that she had planned to visit her parents around this time. While she would miss her partner dearly, she needed the time alone. Especially now. With him around, he was keeping her from seeing things clearly and served as an object that clouded her judgement. She just had to survive training with him and then she'd be gone for the next day.

 **xXx**

Marinette swung her bag on her back.

 _Only six more hours._ She reminded herself.

She hadn't slept a wink since her dream, leaving her tired and ready to just call it a day. It was going on 11am and they were heading out to training now.

"Ready to go?" Adrien asked as he opened the front door. She nodded as she followed him out. "So you're leaving directly after training?" He questioned while fidgeting with his new cellphone, wanting to make sure he understood when she was leaving correctly. His cellphone had been activated for a full day now and he had to admit that it was fun to play with. Despite only having Marinette's number, he downloaded a few mainstream games that kept him thoroughly busy and occupied his time. Who knew that throwing a bird at little pigs and destroying towers could be fun?

She had only briefly mentioned visiting her parents for New Year's, but she never went into much detail. He was curious as to what kind of people raised such a girl. They must've been great.

"After a shower." She said quickly as they began walking. "Then I'm gone."

Their walk was mainly silent aside from the light conversation being had between Adrien and Plagg. Marinette didn't care enough to listen as she tried to sort out her own thoughts.

 _Everything will be better soon._ She chanted in her head, her parents' home was a sanctuary she would be at very soon. The place where there were only people to take care of her and bake her food and make her feel at ease. It would be one day, but a much-needed day at that.

She lightly gasped as she felt his hand connect with hers. During her deep thoughts, he had grabbed her hand without a word. Any other time, it would've been fine, but now things were different. She snatched her hand out of his instantly.

Adrien looked at her, confused by her actions. They always held hands, why was there a sudden change?

Before Marinette could explain herself, he asked a question he had been wondering all morning. "You left the room last night?"

Marinette stopped in her tracks, she had nearly forgotten about her dream. "The bed was crowded."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Between Adrien sleeping in random positions throughout the night and with their Kwamis sleeping in between them, it was a little more jam-packed. The Kwamis honestly didn't take up much room considering Tikki slept peacefully in the middle and Plagg normally slept on top of Marinette or Adrien. Either was fine for him, so long as he could feed off of their body heat like a parasite.

"I would-"

"How about a race? I'll beat you there!" With that, she ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, leaving him in the dust. It only took her three minutes of running before she was hunched over in front of the massage parlor's door gasping for lost air.

"Marinette." Tikki voiced aloud, looking at her owner with an expression of concern.

They both knew it. She took running from her problems to a whole new level. It wasn't her fault though. She blamed him for not clearing things up with her.

"I just need time." She said as she walked into the shop. Time away from him.

"Welcome!" Master Fu said as Marinette entered the main room.

"Hey there." As she saw him looking around for Adrien, she shook her head. "We raced here, and I beat him."

She began moving the little bit of furniture out of the room. Like the last several times they had come to training, they had been pitted against each other as they fought to train better. Marinette had to admit, she liked fighting and sparring against her partner. It was nice to learn new techniques and practice with Tikki. She took the record player from its dresser and searched for somewhere to put it where it couldn't break.

It wasn't long before the door's bell jingled, signaling that Adrien had arrived. Looking her up and down warily, he shook his head. It was obvious she was avoiding him. For what reason, he simply couldn't understand. He took the old device from her and put it at the side of the room. Master Fu had cleared mostly everything from the room prior to their arrival luckily for them. All that was left to remove was a dresser, that Adrien worked to move out of the room alone.

Tikki floated up to Marinette and looked her square in the eyes. "You need to talk to him."

"I know."

"It's not fair to him," she pressed on.

"I know."

There was no doubt that he was just as confused as she was. She bent down and stretched, trying to work out the tension in her body. Marinette planned to talk to him when she was ready. She was sure after visiting her family, she would have a clear mind and would be able to get everything she was thinking across to him.

Adrien walked back into the room and joined her in stretching. "So," he began.

"I won," Marinette started awkwardly. "When I get home, I'll make breakfast and then head out," she said hoping this would serve as a distraction. She stretched her arm across her chest as she pulled tightly. "How does a light breakfast sound? Just eggs, bread, and fruit? I prepared the garlic and shrimp pasta last night for you to eat later. Is that okay?"

"Fantastic." He smiled. That was certainly one of his favorite dishes that she cooked. He loved it so much, he had even asked her to teach him the recipe. Despite being taught how to cook the savory meal, whenever he made it, it never came out as tasty as she made it. If designing didn't work out, she could surely open her own restaurant and make millions.

As they worked through their stretches, Marinette sat on the floor and spread her legs to the side, resulting in a wide split. She hadn't realized it before, but her body had become much more flexible since having a Kwami. The splits she was never able to do, she could finally do with ease and hold it for multiple minutes.

"Ah, I'll help," he positioned himself behind her as he pushed on her back, forcing her body to stretch forward.

Now that she was cornered, he wasn't going to let her get away. He leaned over her shoulder as he brought his face close to her ear. "Is there any reason you've been avoiding me, mi 'lady?"

Marinette was thankful that he was behind her, her face had turned a deep red. "I'm not- I mean, there's not."

He would've chuckled had he not wanted to keep his serious tone. He wasn't stupid and certainly not as dense as she thought him to be. Adrien could clearly tell that she had gotten more flustered around him as of the late. Obviously, his touch made her squirm and he was loving every second of it. To know that he could have such an effect on her served as a sort of entertainment for him. If she wasn't going to come right out and say what was bothering her, he was going to harass her until she did.

Letting his hands drift to her hips he didn't let his smile falter. "If you say so."

With his piece said, he stood and continued his stretches a bit away from her. He was more than pleased with her reaction, that was all he wanted.

Marinette refused to look up from her position on the floor as she folded her arms and rested her head in them. _He's hanging around Plagg too much._ As him and his Kwami spent more time together, she could see him acting more and more like his kitten eared friend. Too mischievous and playful, she wasn't sure if she liked it.

After finishing their stretches, Plagg happily sat on Adrien's shoulder.

"We're starting now?" He wished that they would go back to just meditating so he could sleep and eat in their free time.

Adrien looked at his ring before turning to Marinette. "Ready?"

With a curt nod she replied, "Ready."

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette's body glowed for a split second as she felt strength and power enter her body. It was always refreshing to merge with Tikki, the strength she was granted made her beyond happy. As the light died down she looked at her now cat fused partner. There was just something about seeing him in this form that she loved. Maybe it was because it was him as she had first come to know him but seeing him as so would always make her feel a little fuzzy inside.

"I'll be the villain?" Marinette asked as she tied her "akumatized item" to her leg. It was a simple red ribbon that would pose as the item that possessed her.

"Sounds like a plan." They went to opposite ends of the room.

Master Fu stood near the door, trying to stay out of their way. "On three, two, one." He pressed down on the timer.

Chat charged at Marinette without hesitation. She dodged his move and grabbed his tail before yanking him onto his back.

"You were much better at being the villain." She taunted. The fact that she had him on his back in less than ten seconds made her feel victorious.

"That's what you think." He kicked the back of her leg, sending her flying to the floor.

It had been like this for a good week, them going back and forth with intense training that typically left a few bruises and a hurt ego for the loser. Normally, they could fight a very tough battle, giving each other much of a hard time as they fought to the last second. On some days, Chat would win their battles, and on others, it would be Marinette- both evenly matched in strength and power. If the villain lasted fifteen minutes in battle, then the hero lost. Seeing as fifteen minutes was such a short time, they typically did about three or four of these before moving onto a different training exercise.

He pinned her down with a quickness, moving towards her leg to grab the ribbon. She quickly lifted her knee to knee him where the sun didn't shine. He covered himself and glared at her with a sigh of relief at her missing. "That's playing dirty."

Marinette didn't hesitate to shove him off of her. "Not everyone plays clean." Trying to think of a way to attack him in the empty room, she searched for anything that might aid her. It was just her, him, and Master Fu watching as referee. The goal was to hold off on using her lucky charm until the very last second if she could, but nine times out of ten it wasn't all that easy. With only five minutes remaining of their Kwamis being in their systems after using their special power, there were a few occurrences where during practice they would time out and automatically lose. She would only use it as a last resort or until it was nearing the end of their time.

Holding out her yo-yo, she rolled it up and down a few times before throwing it at Chat. He easily ducked out of the way and took out his staff before wrapping the extended string around his rod. With a tough yank, the yo-yo flew out of her hand and into his.

Chat juggled the yo-yo and staff in his hands, a triumphant smile playing at his lips. "Ha, you have nothing to help you now." He gloated.

The battle might as well be over seeing as he had the only thing that could have saved her.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, they were only three minutes into the battle, there was no chance she would lose now. She watched him with mild interest as he continued to rejoice to himself. Thinking of a quick idea, she took the opportunity to bum rush him as his guard was let down.

"Umph!" He felt his breath get knocked out of him as he fell onto his back again.

"Chat, don't get cocky if there is still a second on this timer." Master Fu reprimanded.

Marinette took her yo-yo from him but left him with his staff, still wanting a bit of a challenge from him.

She charged at him before he darted and slid out of the way. Hoping to buy herself a bit of time, she threw her yo-yo at him nonstop refusing to give him even one second to breathe. With the thought that tiring him out would serve her well and pass time, she didn't hesitate to hit him. The two battled back and forth as Marinette tried to keep him from getting close to her. As he knocked away her yo-yo for the thousandth time, he hunched over for a breather. Playing defense wasn't working for him as he had yet to get within a close enough proximity to grab the ribbon during the course of at least seven minutes.

"Time?" He asked Master Fu.

"Five minutes."

She looked down at the yo-yo clenched in her knuckles. She knew she could manage without using Tikki's special power, but she felt she could take it easy if she did. Why not pick up the pace a bit?

"Lucky charm!" She tossed her yo-yo in the air and watched as a steel pipe fell into her hand. _Isn't this a bit harsh for a training session?_ She thought as she twirled it in her hands.

"I like where this is going." Chat flipped himself up and extended his staff. "One on one sword battle," he said before charging at her.

She held the pipe out in front of her as he slammed his staff down on her, sending her onto her back with him on top of her. She used her feet for leverage to kick his body off of her and stand. Chat easily bounded off of the wall and flipped in front of her, ready to hit her from behind, but she turned and blocked herself before swinging her pipe at him.

The team went back and forth, not holding back as they aimed to enable each other. Both were covered in sweat as they attempted to tear each other down. It felt like hours on end of trying to hurt each other.

She could hear the familiar ticking in her ear signaling that she was running out of time.

"One minute." Master Fu called.

Marinette looked at her ankle. The ribbon was loosely hanging off and was coming slightly undone at this point. Despite the looseness, she didn't think it would fall off.

With one-minute remaining, she highly doubted he would win at this point. Nonetheless, she was going to fight with all of her strength until the very end.

She took her nearly forgotten yo-yo out of her back pocket and wrapped it around his staff once more. He held on tight as she yanked, but it slipped with a bit of ease from his sweaty hands.

"Good luck, kitty."

He snickered as he flexed his claws. "I don't need luck."

Even without his staff, he was sure if he came at her, she would swing the pipe in one of the wide stances Master Fu taught them, leaving her legs open and giving him the chance to grab the ribbon. With that plan in mind, he extended his claws, leaving them outstretched as he charged at her.

Marinette was ready to attack and gloat in his face after she won. She took a stance, ready to defend herself, the exact posture Chat knew she would do.

The stance she took and the pipe she wielded.

It was all too familiar. She was instantly brought back to her dream, to when she had attacked him. She froze as her mind raced with images of her nightmare, paralyzed by what played in front of her. The pipe slipped from her hands as she stared vastly, her body refused to move.

Chat's eyes widened as he couldn't stop himself. Blood splashed onto the floor as Marinette let out a shriek of pain.

He could only stare as he looked at the girl clutching her arm on the floor. He looked to his claws that were tinted with the redness of her blood and skin.

"Why-Why didn't you dodge it? You could have easily protected yourself against that!" He yelled.

"Sorry," she grunted. She looked down at her now bloody arm. The white meat of her flesh was exposed as his claws had cut slightly deep into the insides of her arm.  
Master Fu came to her side and examined the damage done. This was by far the worst injury they've had during their practices. Chat sunk next to her, but she shielded her arm from him, refusing to let him see the harm done. She knew it looked bad and the last thing she wanted him to do was panic from seeing her arm in such a state. Her skin was sensitive, so while she felt it was just a minor scratch she knew he would see it as him mutilating her.

"Let's tend to your injury." Master Fu said as he ushered her to the backroom.

Chat looked at his flexed claws with an off look. This was the first time he had ever hurt Marinette since getting better acquainted. To know that he did it on purpose killed him. He all but ran to the bathroom and began washing his hands sporadically. Even with the red tint of her blood gone from his nail beds and the smell no longer in the air, he still felt coated in it. He couldn't bear to look at his claws a second longer.

"Claws in." He continued to scrub as Plagg flew out of his ring.

The slightly wet Kwami shook as he gave Adrien a look of warning. "Ahhh, better be careful with that power of yours before it gets out of hand again."

Adrien turned the water off as he looked at his scolding hands. "What are you talking about?"

"Boy has Master Fu told you nothing."

"Told us what?"

"Have you ever thought about what happens to each miraculous holder?" He asked as he lazily floated next to him. The thought had never really occurred to him. Master Fu had only briefly said that there were other people that previously held them, not much else about it. Neither him nor his partner had ever thought to ask him or their Kwamis about it. Seeing the clear look of unknowingness, Plagg decided to help him out. "Word of advice, ask Master Fu about it."

Adrien grabbed his tail. "Or you could just tell me."

"Now where would the fun be in that? Rachera rest!" He whined, feeling tired from having just being used.

Mumbling to himself, Adrien closed the bathroom door and walked back into the main room. Instantly flying to his bag and pulling out a chunk of cheese, he sighed in content. As Adrien sat next to him, he chewed on the words Plagg said. As a matter of fact, he knew nothing about this stuff. It seemed like the only time Master Fu ever told them anything was when they asked. For all they knew, they could be using up all of their life span by keeping a Kwami. Or were using dead people as Kwamis? Or were maybe even selling their soul to the devil with each use. The possibilities were endless. The more he thought about it, the iffier it seemed. Master Fu was holding out on answers whether it be intentional or not.

He turned to Plagg once more. "You're really not going to tell me anything?"

Through a mouth full of cheese, he sung, "Not a single thing."

Adrien sighed, but accepted the answer. At this point, he wasn't sure if not knowing was a blessing in itself.

 _Better be careful with that power of yours before it gets out of hand again._

 _Again?_

He'd be sure to ask Master Fu, not so much for his own benefit but for Marinette's; he wanted to be 100% sure that he posed as no harm to her. Before the idea could fester any longer, Marinette walked in, all smiles and happiness as if her arm wasn't currently in a thousand bandages. As Master Fu walked in behind her, Adrien stood, ready to ask his questions.

Marinette walked up to him and he completely froze, the idea of asking dying at the tip of his tongue.

Supposing he was a danger to her? Then what? He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay with her if he believed he was even slightly dangerous. How could he? It would be like he was saying he would stay by her side for his own selfish need of wanting to see her. He just couldn't.

She waved her good hand in front of his face. "Chaton." He shook himself from his thoughts as he looked down at the petite girl. Her arm was bandaged tightly and was held in a light blue sling. He quickly turned away from her. Seeing what he had done made him mad enough to never want to merge with Plagg ever again. Danger or not, he knew what he was capable of. Maybe he could hold off on asking, at least until Marinette was gone and safely with her family.

Instantly, he drew his attention to her arm, before turning his back to her, slightly ashamed at what he had done. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He made me wear a sling, but I'm probably going to take it off." Marinette said promptly as she looked at his back. She stepped in front of him and frowned when she saw his face.

He was making that face again, the one she hated. The face that said he was worried about her. From his point of view, she could see why he would be worried, but at the same time she knew the extent of her wound, and she knew it wasn't that bad. Whether he chose to believe it or not, the fact the he hadn't technically intentionally tried to hurt her eased a lot of the damage he could've done. She knew the extent of his powers and she knew he could've probably sliced through her arm had he really wanted to. In her mind, he wasn't to blame. She honestly could've blocked the attack had she had a clear mind.

"Let's head home," he said as he grabbed their bags.

She waved before calling behind her, "We'll see you next week."

"I'm sorry," he said as soon as he shut the door.

If anything were to be said, this would certainly be the first. He had no intention of shutting her out like he felt like doing because of his own faults and wanted to make sure she had at least a good few hours with him before departing for her parent's house.

"Adrien, don't even apologize for this. It was my fault." She lightly patted his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I could've blocked the attack. I just….zoned out. This is a lesson well learnt to pay more attention."

"Stop trying to spare me," he responded, slightly annoyed that she never let him take the blame for anything. He could push her down a flight of stairs and she'd find a way to blame it on her own damn clumsiness.

"Hold up, mister," she huffed as she yanked his arm to stop him from walking. "Don't take on that tone with me. We both know I could've blocked that attack. I honestly just wasn't paying enough attention."

What'd he want her to do? Lie about it? She really was just zoned out, there was no reason to blame himself for it.

"I still should've been able to stop that attack. What if it were an innocent civilian?"

She flung her good arm up in the air, fed up. "It wasn't though! It was me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, completely distracted by her own thoughts. I feel like any civilian would be smart enough to pay attention in the face of real danger. I'm not going to fight you over this."

Darn him and his stupidity. The walk continued on in silence, not much wanting to be said between the disagreeing couple. After arriving at the house, Marinette took her shower first before preparing a few meals for Adrien as he took his shower.

"Allow me." Tikki said as she added a bit of salt to the eggs Marinette was cooking.

"Why thank you my little helper."

She was just making eggs for part of his breakfast as the last of his meals. She had prepared his lunch and dinner the night before. The only thing needed was for the food to be heated when he was ready to eat them, she hoped he was perfectly capable of using a microwave without a problem.

"He hasn't said much since you guys came back." Tikki stated as she watched Marinette turn off the stove.

Marinette took her arm out of the sling and began making his plate. He really hadn't, not that there was much time to say anything seeing as their little tiff happened during such a short walk. After Marinette had taken her shower, he went right in. Even with the little amount of time to talk, she could clearly feel something was off with him.

"I hate him for making me worry about him right before I leave for a day." She placed his plate on the table before going to the fridge. Marinette might have cancelled her plans had she not planned this for weeks with her parents. All of them were looking forward to seeing each other after such a long time. "I'll text Alya and Nino to come hang out with him earlier than planned."

While Marinette searched for a drink for Adrien, Tikki looked for Plagg's favorite juice box. After they grabbed their juices, the two sat as they waited for the boys to come out. As soon as she made sure everything was set at the dinning room table, she did a mental checklist of everything she needed to take with her to her parents and of things she had to prep before going.

Bags packed, souvenirs, rented car is out front, Chat's food is complete, his-

"Can you remind me why he can't come with you?" Tikki inquired.

She figured since they did everything else together, this shouldn't be a problem.

"Because…." Well… Why couldn't he? The thought had never even occurred to her to invite him. Sure, she knew her parents wouldn't mind, and they certainly had enough space in their house for an extra guest, but there was one problem. "I need my space away from him to think about him, you know that." It sounded a thousand times smarter in her head.

Ever since their kiss, Tikki had battered Marinette with questions until she came clean about what she was feeling. Seeing as Marinette had no one else to confide in, she felt slightly relieved to tell Tikki what was bothering her.

"Well what is there to think about?" She probed as she sat on the table.

Marinette refused to say it out loud. "You know, my thoughts towards _him_."

"But you already know how you feel. At this point, you might as well just confess. He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't feel something."

Marinette's face flushed as she shook her head quickly. "Have you lost your mind?!" She never thought about confessing to him. Supposing he didn't feel the same way? Then she would have not only embarrassed herself, but she would have most likely made things awkward between them.

"Listen," Tikki sighed with a roll of her eyes. "You are the only girl he talks to besides Alya, and she's taken. He lives in _your_ house, holds _your_ hand, sleeps in _your_ bed, kisses _you_ good night, and has kissed _you_. If you're not taking these obvious signs, then I don't know how else to help you."

Marinette hated to say it, but Tikki was filling her with the slight hope that maybe….in a parallel universe...on some level …Adrien may feel something towards her. Confessing was a sure-fire way to find that out, but the thought of rejection was enough to get her to hold her tongue. She felt like there were other more tedious and complicated steps she could do to find out though.

"But Tikki, Adrien is a bit ….odd. I don't know enough about his time period to know if these are just customs, him being nice, or him actually feeling something."

"Marinette that makes no sense. He doesn't even know enough about his time period." She lightly giggled. "Rather than making excuses, go for it head first and just accept the results. I have no doubt that he feels the same way. It would be a great way to end the year if you both could come clean with each other."

"But…" Marinette stopped when she heard the bathroom door open and close. "I'll chew on it."

"Don't just chew. Swallow and then act." Tikki ended.

Adrien's face lit up as he walked into the dining room. Eggs, a croissant, and a cup of fruit were laid out for him. "Thank you."

"No problem…" Marinette watched him guzzle down the food as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Hey, it's just a thought, but," she sighed, still debating on whether to ask or not. "Did you by any chance… want to come to my parent's house for the night."

He stopped stuffing his face, while setting the fork down and looking at her seriously. "Really?" She nodded her head. "It won't be an inconvenience?"

"I wouldn't have asked if it was."

"Why now though?" She had a good few weeks in advance to ask him, why do it now, twenty minutes before she had planned to leave?

"Because I thought we could have fun together?" She placed her good arm's elbow on the table before leaning her head on it. Why question her? If he didn't want to go, all he had to say was no. "I won't force you to go, but if you want to I suggest packing a bag soon. Mom and dad are waiting with fresh hot food at their bakery." She added a wink for extra measure. If food didn't catch his attention, she didn't know what would. The boy was a glutton if ever she did see one.

"Is it okay?" He asked hesitantly. Just from that small bit of hesitation she could tell he wanted to go, he only needed a little push.

Marinette smiled and softly responded, "Of course it is, you're family. Hurry up and pack your bags so we can go."

Adrien quickly finished off the rest of the amazing food before quickly packing a bag for his stay.

"Toothbrush, shirt, hair product, pajamas, underwear, pants?" Marinette listed.

Adrien rummaged through his bag, checking for the things she said. "Yes."

"Let's head out then."

They headed outside as Marinette rummaged in her bag for the rental car's keys. Once spotting them, she popped the trunk to allow Adrien to put their bags in the back. Marinette turned on the ignition and put her bag in the back as she waited for Adrien to come to the passenger seat.

 _This is the opposite of what I needed._ The whole point for going was to see her parents and spend time alone. To think…..About him. With him coming, there was no chance of her having a clear mind. Even with those thoughts she smiled, happy that he was going to meet her parents. Adrien piled into the seat and looked around the Honda Civic, he had never been in such a new car since being in France. He took loud whiffs of the air, breathing in the fresh car smell.

Marinette pulled out of the parking lot and began the trek to her parents' house. This was going to please as interesting. Never in a million years had she ever thought of introducing Adrien to her parents. She was sure he could hold his own if she just introduced him as a friend, he more than just proved that by hanging around Alya and Nino for such a long time. She was more so worried about her parents bothering him. Her parents were some of the kindest people she knew, so she could guarantee there wouldn't be a problem with them welcoming him into the family. It was just a matter of him being of the male gender and her parents knowing she was still not dating.

She tried to push that thought out of her mind as she put on her turning signal at a light. She'd just cross that bridge when she got to it. They'd be in her hometown in less than forty minutes and Marinette was ecstatic to see her parents. It wasn't until you're out on your own and being independent that you realize just how much your parents did for you and how much you miss them. She couldn't wait to see them again.

"Do you think they'll like me?" He asked quietly from the passenger side.

She hadn't expected him to even inquire about it. "Ummm…." She turned to him, still mindful of the road. "Like you? Not at all. Love you? I know they will."

Marinette felt like she was a pretty good judgment of character, just as her parents believed she was. That being said, any friend she brought over was automatically family.

"Thanks." His eyes drifted to her arm. "Does it still hurt?"

She might have answered honestly had she thought that he wouldn't feel some way about her truthful response. Knowing him, he'd only beat himself up and make himself feel like crap over it, so she shook her head.

She was sure the wound would heal with time, but with Tikki no longer being in her body, it would take much longer than she would've liked. The pain would be gone within a week as it scabbed and healed, she was sure. It was certainly nothing to beat himself up over though.

"Just relax and look at the scenery. We pass through a pretty woodsy area, so you'll get to see lots of nature."

She turned up the music slightly, hoping he wouldn't ask her again. Marinette normally took the back way to her hometown, always satisfied with the view that mother nature provided her. Adrien turned to the backseat to see the Kwamis looking out the window as well. He would enjoy this unexpected adventure. There were pressing matters to take care of when he came back, all he could do was enjoy the time they had now.

 **XxX**

As Marinette pulled into her hometown, she looked at the familiar landscape. The once forest green scenery was replaced with shops and houses of all colors. Chat gaped in pure amazement at the quietness of the small town. People were out and about enjoying the sales and festivities of different vendors as they made their way through the urban are. Comparing it to Paris, it was much more relaxed and serene from the looks of it.

It wasn't long before Marinette parked on the side of her parents' house and turned to Adrien.

"Just be yourself and they'll love you. I'm going to go ahead first; do you mind getting the bags?"

He quickly shook his head as he got out of the car and then opened the door for her.

Marinette took in a deep breath as she went to knock on the door. The bakery was open for anyone that wanted to come in, but Marinette normally knocked every time she came.

She only made it through one knock before the door flung open and she was thrust into a deep hug.

"Papa!" She laughed as he swung her around. Forest green pearls stared at his pride and joy. Setting her down he cupped her cheeks and placed kisses on them.

My how she'd grown beautifully, almost an exact spitting image of her mother. He ran a hand through her hair.

"You cut your hair?" Her father inquired.

"And my, does it look fabulous." Her mother sung as she came and pulled her daughter into a snug hug.

"Mom," she said softly. Had it really only been six months since she'd seen them? How was it possible? They both pulled her into a embrace, glad that their daughter was finally home. She nearly wanted to cry, if only her parents knew what she'd been up to. They surely would've killed her, no doubt it.

Marinette pulled back with a happy sigh and looked at the two people that raised her. "I missed you so much."

A day could go by and she would miss them. Time was fleeting, so every second spent with family was valuable and precious to her. All heads turned to the car as Adrien closed the trunk.

Both parents looked at each other completely puzzled before turning to their daughter. "And that is?" Her mother asked with an all-knowing smile playing at her lips.

"Ummm, a friend? I thought it would be nice if he could spend the holidays with us."

Sabine grabbed Tom's arm, her smile growing all the more. "She never brings new friends home. I would've cleaned more if I had known."

"Friend?" Her father persisted.

Marinette's cheeks flushed. "Yes, _friend_ ," she stressed.

As Adrien approached the house, Marinette went to grab her bags from him, but he stopped her. Seeing her father up close, Adrien examined him. He had only heard about her father, but certainly didn't expect him to look the way he did.

The two stared at each other, glassy green clashing with deep emeralds as Adrien squirmed under his intense gaze.

Adrien fumbled to free a hand to shake her father's. Setting his bag down, he held out one hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir."

His father stared at the hand before looking back at him. "Just call me Tom. Welcome home, son." With the same warmness, he pulled Adrien into a deep hug.

Adrien was nearly taken aback by the heartfelt greeting. "Um, thank you?"

Sabine placed the same soft kisses on his cheeks as she gave him a tender hug. "And Sabine is just fine. We're more than happy to have you here."

"Well come on in." Her father grabbed the last bag and held the door open for him. Adrien walked in and was instantly hit with the smell of baked goods _. Can I stay forever?_

"The house is five floors; my room is on the fourth." Marinette pointed up.

He looked at the quaint bakery. Goods littered the place as more cooked in their oven. How could one place resemble heaven so much?

"We'll give you a tour." Her mother said as she led him to the steps. Marinette smiled as her parents ushered him up the staircase. She knew they'd have no problem welcoming him at all as she followed in tow. By the time she caught up, they were making their way to the third floor.

"This is where you'll stay of course." Tom said as he set the bags on the kitchen counter.

The third floor consisted of a rather spacious living room and the kitchen.

Adrien examined the room and made comparisons to their light pink couch. It looked just as comfortable as Marinette's couch back at her apartment, he had a feeling he'd love it here. For them not expecting another guest, he found the place to be extremely clean. Polished floors, dusted windows, clean counters- it was almost as if they had predicated him.

"I can take it from here." Marinette said as she patted Adrien's shoulder. "I want to show him my room."

"Okay," her mother said as she grabbed her hands. "Please hurry so you can make your rounds, there are people waiting and I'm sure Adrien would love to see the town."

Marinette nodded her head as she led Adrien the upstairs. He quickly grabbed Marinette's bad for her before following behind her. The walk up the rickety stair case was short as she paused before her door.

"Rounds?" He questioned.

"I was also coming back to help mom and dad with the business. It's New Year's so many people have ordered desserts. I'll be delivering some around town today. Mostly to just old friends and acquaintances that don't see me often." She held up one finger. "There's only one rule before we enter. Don't judge my room, I haven't changed it since high school."

He tossed his hands up in surrender. "If I judge, it'll only be in my head."

She rolled her eyes as she continued the rest of the way. As they entered her room, he was shocked at how…...pink it was. It was a unique contrast to her white and gold decorated apartment. Everywhere he looked there was pink something. Pink rug, pink lounge couch, pink bed, pink decorations, pink everything.

"I like it," he said honestly, "I feel like I know another part of you now."

"No need to be so kind, I know it looks like a child's playground." She sat on the lounge chair, she missed laying in such a comfortable chair.

"I really do like it."

Her room felt so homey, he wouldn't mind living here if they didn't already have the apartment. Adrien sat next to her and looked around. He could picture a little Marinette running around the room and playing with dolls. It was cute to think of what she was like as a little tyke.

 _Now that I think about it, I only know some fragments of her past._

Aside from the basics she told everyone and the few facts about her parents he knew, Adrien could only say he knew a little about her past. Give or take, they never really exchanged former history considering he didn't know his, but he was curious about hers.

"Come on, I'll show you the best part." She stood before going to the ladder. He watched as she stood on her bed, he couldn't help but think about how unclean her old converses were and how much dirt was on them. With a smile, she motioned for him to come join her. Following her lead, he climbed the ladder to her bed before joining her. "Can you open it?" She pointed up at a latch.

"Yea." He undid the latch and pushed the door above them open before climbing up and pulling her up with him.

"Tada!"

Adrien stared at the plants surrounding the small balcony. It was lightly decorated in simple ways. Gulping down the the nice winter air in deep breaths, he looked at the town around them. There was just something about this house that was so relaxing. Maybe it was because they shared Kwamis that were connected, but he too felt at home though it was only his first time being in this house.

Marinette watched him in complete interest, she'd have to thank Tikki for suggesting to invite him later. He already seemed to be enjoying himself and the day had yet to begin.

"This is where you grew up?" He watched her nod her head up and down with a small smile, clearly proud of her town. "The place where you were once a child." Adrien mumbled mostly to himself. He was all the more curious about her now, he wanted to know everything about her.

"Marinette!" Her mother called from below.

"We can come back up here tonight," Marinette said with a wink.

Adrien jumped back into the room first and helped her down before the two headed to the bakery. Fresh cookies sat out with calpis drinks for them to indulge in on the counter. She motioned towards the cookies for the two to eat. Allowing Marinette to eat the first cookie, he followed soon after, hoping they would taste just as good as they smelled.

The chocolate chip cookies practically melted in his mouth, he wanted to cry sweet baby Jesus tears of joy. His eyes lit up as he took another, a huge smile instantly coming to his face. No words were needed, Marinette's mother was extremely pleased with his reaction. She watched him carefully, as any mother would do after her daughter brought home her first boy. It wasn't until he reached his fourth cookie that he thought he might've come across as impolite for taking too many. As he took his hand away from the fourth cookie, her mother laughed.

"Please have as many as you want, we have plenty."

He turned to Marinette for confirmation. She nodded her head as she took another herself. "Adrien, it's a bakery. We'll never run out of cookies." She placed his hand on a cookie.

They shared a laugh as he took the cookie gratefully. Her mother sighed wistfully, enjoying watching the two together. It was every mother's' dream to see their child fall in love, to see she had found someone as cute as he was served as a plus.

"So how did you two meet?" Her mother asked.

Marinette pointed at Adrien, letting him answer as she began to drink her juice.

"We met at a bookshop. After our second meeting there, we've been friends ever since." He said easily. It was the truth after all.

"Is that so? How lovely? She never brings friends home. Only ever her best friend from high school."

"Nino," Adrien stated, "he's a good guy."

Sabine didn't hide her astonishment as her eyes widened. "You know Nino?" Her smile grew.

"Marinette kindly introduced me to him."

"Even to Nino?" She muttered to herself. She went to the fridge and pulled a memo off of it before handing it to Marinette. "Why don't you grab your bag and head out to make your rounds now? The quicker you get done, the more free time you have to show Adrien around."

Marinette nodded as she pointed upstairs. "I'll just go get my bag."

Being left alone with her mother was something he hadn't expected to do so early after arriving. Though she had been nothing but kind, he could feel himself sweating as he nibbled on another cookie.

"My daughter must really like you for her to not only introduce you to Nino, but to bring you to our home." She said gently.

 _It's not like she had a choice with Nino though._ He thought. Not sure of what to say he sided for, "She's an amazing girl. Marinette means the world to me, thank you for raising her and for allowing me to meet her."

He didn't need to say anything, she could tell just from looking at him that he really adored her daughter. She didn't see much interaction between them, but the chemistry was there, and it didn't take a genius to see it.

"You're always welcome in this home, Adrien."

Marinette walked down the stairs with a pep in her step, ready to get the day started. She looked over the list before turning back to her mother, confusion evident on her face.

"This is it? There are a lot less people than last year."

Her mom placed ten boxes of varying sizes in a bag, they contained all sorts of baked goods for families to eat.

"Your father will take care of the rest," she said with a wink. "We have a guest this year and it wouldn't be fun to work all day."

"Thank you, mamma." She said as she pulled her mother into a hug.

"Hurry out, just be sure to come back around six. We'll have dinner around that time."

"Okay," she went to grab the bags, but Adrien stopped her and began taking them for her. "We'll see you soon."

Adrien nodded his head with a small wave. "Bye, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

She waved as the two walked out. Marinette went over the list once more, trying to determine which location was closer. To say she was excited would be the biggest understatement of the world. A few of the people on the list were friends that she had grown up with and couldn't wait to see them again. The rest were all long-time family friends that had watched her grow and develop throughout the years, she was sure seeing the adults after so long would be a fun experience.

"We'll walk to each place, they're all fairly close together. Let's hurry, I really want to show you around town, I know which place we'll stop at last. Oh, and thank you for helping me."

It wasn't a question of if he would help her, it was just a matter of doing it. He was sure she couldn't carry all of these boxes alone, especially with an injured arm. He shook his head, dismissing it as something he automatically felt he should do.

"So what do you think so far?" She asked as they walked across the street.

He thought about it before replying, "Your father welcomed me in as his son and your mother said I'm always welcomed here. They're too trusting of a stranger in their home."

Marinette laughed. "My parents have a good sense of judgment, it's not that they're too trusting. They would've made it clear if they had any reservations about you, that's just how parents are. It's like they always know things you don't know, it's so weird."

He nodded his head, taking in the information he was given. "I wonder what my parents were like…"

He had that far off look again that meant he was thinking about his past, a past he couldn't remember. His face stayed stoic as thoughts came and gone. With a sigh she elbowed him a bit roughly, immediately pulling him from unfully formed thoughts.

"Well, they must've been some great people to bring you into this world. I owe them the world for giving you to me."

His footsteps slowed before he completely stopped walking. She slowed to a walk, puzzled by his actions. This carefree girl was thanking his parents for that? Wasn't it the other way around? He hadn't done a single thing for her, and yet she was more than thankful to have him in her life? What a topsy-turvy world they lived in. He shook his head as he thought of how amazing fate was. It had brought him to the girl he loved. Centuries later at that, the fact that he was here with her was amazing in itself.

"Thank you."

"No reason to thank me," she answered as she shrugged her purse higher on her shoulder. "Now, we turn here."

Luckily, she lived in a relatively small town, so it wouldn't take any longer than two hours to deliver the desserts. She was more than just excited to go to the first place. It was down an ally way that Marinette was sure she'd be scared to go down alone at night. Adrien followed her up the small inclination, curious to see the people around the town. They walked for twenty more minutes before they reached the small apartment complex.

Marinette knocked her knuckles lightly on the wood of the apartment door, she could feel her heart racing with each second. The apartment belonged to two long time friends that she hadn't seen since her last visit in town.

Adrien watched her carefully, curious as to why she looked as excited as she did. As the door opened, steely gray eyes locked on her before roughly grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

She let out a squeak at the surprising gesture.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, well I'll be damned. I haven't seen you in eight months!"

Kim Lê Chiến towered over Marinette. The Vietnamese man gladly accepted his friend into his home as he ushered her the rest of the way inside. They had a rather rough relationship, literally. Arm wrestles all the time back in middle school and high school, even leading up to this very day. He enjoyed calling people out and challenging them for the oddest of things. Marinette was certainly no exception as she always met him head on. Despite having such a strong physique and a rather cocky personality, after being around him for so long she knew that deep down he had a heart of gold. He swung her around in the hug, excited to have the petite girl in his arms once more. She could feel herself getting whiplash from being swung around in the hug.

Careful to mind her arm, she swatted him off. "Six months!" She corrected him with a pointed finger.

Over his shoulder, she laid eyes on his housemate and another dear friend. "Max! Ivan!"

Kim was like an annoying older brother to her. All of the guys were. There was Max, the older brother that tended to keep to himself while having an IQ that was certainly bigger than all of their IQ's combined. And then there was sweet old Ivan, the giant teddy bear you couldn't help but love. He was the dense brother that was just as sweet as candy and really liked seeing everyone happy. Lastly was the older brother that picked on her, but would literally kick anyone's ass if they ever stepped up to you. It was an interesting dynamic to grow up in.

The two placed greeting kisses on her cheeks.

"It's been two long." Max said as he took a step back.

"I thought you were going to visit months ago!" Ivan swept her up into yet another back-breaking hug.

"She clearly only cares about her friends in Paris now." Kim said with mock hurt.

"Oh, hush, Kim." Marinette said with a roll of her sweet blue eyes as Ivan put her down.

"I wouldn't complain if you'd come when you say you would." He said as he began to noogie her head.

Adrien stood near the doorway, completely forgotten in the background. He was watching all of the interactions around her play out. She seemed very loved by the people in front of her, and yet he wasn't pleased, not in the least. She had many friends, that was evident from the way people treated her. The only problem was that he hadn't considered the number of male friends she had. Nothing but men. Did she not see this? Had she really grown up around them?

"Stop it," she ended with a fit of giggles as she elbowed him in his gut lightly. She turned to Adrien, eyes still glimmering with laughter. "I'd like you guys to meet my friend, this is Adrien."

All three men looked at Adrien, faces void of all emotion. They carefully examined him, not really sure what to think of the new comer. Kim was the first to react, eyebrow raised in mild amusement.

"Who is he, your boyfriend?"

Marinette felt her face burn. "No, you heard me say friend. Specifically, friend, as in _just_ a friend."

He pointed at her and commenced to laughing. "Do you guys see this? Her face is as red as a tomato."

She swatted his pointed finger out of her face with a scowl, not wanting to embarrass herself any further. "Drop it, okay? I don't bring up you and Alex."

That immediately shut him up. "Kubdel and I aren't a thing."

"Yes, and the sky isn't blue," she responded with sarcasm.

"Looking for a fight?" He asked as he lightly shoved her, a playful tone still heavy in his voice. They typically had a few mini play fights when they met.

"And if I was?" She asked as she lightly pushed back.  
He pushed her slightly once more. "Then you'd have one."

Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side while giving Kim a look. It was simple. He didn't care what kind of friendship or relationship they had. There was no way he knew her arm was injured, and he didn't want that kid pushing on her arm that way. Marinette looked down at their hands, her began to heart race at the small action.

"You sure you guys aren't dating?" Ivan nit-picked.

"I'm positive!" She snatched her hand out of Adrien's and grabbed two boxes of dessert before roughly shoving it in Kim's hands. She dug in her bag for the receipt before handing it to him to sign.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," he said as he lightly nudged her cheek. "You know we're just kidding."

Max nodded his head, despite not inquiring about their relationship. "Why don't you stay for a while?"

Marinette shook her head and linked arms with Adrien. "Sorry but we have deliveries to make." To aid her point, Adrien held up the remaining bags of desserts. "I'll come back in a few weeks and we can all hang out then."

She honestly could've stayed, but she really wanted to show Adrien around the small bit that was her home town while she still could.

Max took the dessert and opened the box, more than pleased with the cake in front of him. "We'll hold you to it."

Marinette gave parting hugs and kisses to Max and Ivan before punching Kim in the arm.

"Hey!"

"Au revoir!" She quickly rushed Adrien out the door, before they skipped down the steps.

With a laugh, she said, "They may seem a little rough around the edges, but I promise their great people."

The only one he found to be a little rough was her at the moment. "Do you always play like that?"

Marinette thought about it as she began leading the way. "Yea." It just seemed natural to her.

He tried to ask his next question carefully without it sounding a little off. "…Any other friends?"

She tried to think of all of her friends. "Well….Kind of….There's Alex, though we never really talked much...And Mylene, but I only really know her as Ivan's girlfriend…" She hadn't realized she had been so lacking in the friend department. Of course, when she moved to Paris, she made more friends like Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel, but other than that growing up she had just always hung out with the same main people. "Nino, introduced me to his friends, and then we all just kind of hung out like that."

He wasn't jealous, he refused to be anything of the sort. It's just that he had never really thought of any males besides him and Nino as close to her. Now here were whoever those three were, he already forgot their names.

"There's so much I don't know about you." Adrien said softly as he looked down at her.

The tone of his voice as he said it made her believe something was slightly amiss. "I'm an open book, there honestly isn't much to say though. When we get home, I can show you some photo albums."

Now that she thought about it, he didn't know all that much about her, did he? This was the perfect time for him to learn more about her.

He smiled. "I'd really like that."

"Then we'd better hurry." She patted the remaining boxes. "We still have a waysssss to go."

 **xXx**

Adrien held the door open for Marinette and allowed her to walk through. The day had been long, leaving the two slightly exhausted. Despite wanting to see more of the city, the two decided a small break would be nice after delivering the last of the desserts. Between them going all throughout town to deliver everything and meeting and greeting her family friends, Adrien felt he had seen a good portion of the town at this point. The two walked up to the front counter.

"You're back? It's so early." Sabine asked as she stretched to reach for a jar of cocoa on a shelf. She hadn't expected them to come back for at least another hour.

Adrien went to grab the jar for her short mother, before going back to Marinette's side.

She smiled up at Adrien. "We got tired." She placed the receipts on the table.

Adrien compared the two against each other, she was definitely her mother's child. Even with the different eye colors and Marinette towering over her mother, they shared so many similar features.

Her mother patted her bottom. "Get more sleep, that's why you're so tired."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, mom."

Her mother placed a warm cup of hot cocoa in front of Adrien before going to make Marinette's cup.

"Did you need help with dinner, ma'am?" Adrien asked politely.

"Thank you for the offer, but dinner will be ready very soon. By the time Tom gets back, we'll be ready to eat."

"Mom, where are the photo albums? Adrien wants to see."

Her mother put a finger to her chin as she thought about it. "Try the living room. The bookcase behind the sofa should have all of them."

Marinette pointed up stairs. "Adrien, you can head to my room first and I'll be there in a second."

Adrien grabbed his drink before heading up stairs and tossing off his jacket. Wanting nothing more than to sit down, he all but threw himself on her bed. Plagg floated out of his coat and sat on his shoulder. Being in her hometown and experiencing all that she had lived in made him think about his past. Surely, the place he called home must have felt like this. Warm, inviting, tender, and full of love.

"Plagg, I have a question." He asked before leaning back on her bed. _Smells like summer's breeze._ He thought as he took in a deep breath.

"I can't guarantee I'll have an answer."

Green eyes followed the lazy cat Kwami as he floated around the room. "Why won't you tell me about the past Kwami holders? You made it a point to bring it up, why not just tell me everything?"

"Numerous reasons. If I say one thing about it, you'll have a thousand questions that I won't want to answer and that I most likely can't answer. If you want answers, Fu has got them, not me."

He sat up with a huff. "But it pertains to you! How could you not know?"

He wanted answers more than anything in the world right now, the fact that his Kwami wouldn't even try to answer a single one was agitating.

Plagg shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Don't yell at me. It's not just that. When you find out the answers, you're not going to be happy. No reason to ruin the trip when we've just gotten started."

With a heavy sigh, Adrien hated to say it, but he agreed with him. He was completely right. Supposing Plagg did open his mouth. If he heard something he didn't want to hear, which seemed to be the case, it would certainly ruin the fun he'd been having so far. No reason to do that, right?

"Just ask Master Fu," Plagg repeated. "Better yet don't ask at all and keep going on with the way things are."

"But…"

That was the problem. He honestly didn't want to continue in a stagnant manner. He wanted things to change. Any idea of progressing his relationship with Marinette was out the door if he posed as a potential threat to her. Everything was falling into place, just the way he wanted it.

Being with her, kissing her goodnight, holding her hands. Holy hell, even kissing her on Christmas day. The whole Kwami mess was the only set back.

He threw himself back on the bed and squirmed. _I've fallen hard._

Harder than a ton of bricks hitting the floor. He loved her, and he wanted her in more ways than one. Everything was happening too fast for even him to comprehend. It was hard to believe he had once hated her, now he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Awww, is lover boy feeling fed up with his unrequited love?" Plagg asked with a pout as he hovered over Adrien's head.

Adrien swatted him away. "Shut up, Plagg." He could feel his cheeks warming at the thought, there was no reason for Plagg to even bring it up.

He snickered. "Well it's obvious to everyone but that girl."

Adrien threw a pillow at Plagg, which he easily dodged. "Mind your own business."  
None of it mattered anyways. He wouldn't say a single thing about it if she was too dense to see. Fate brought them together in the oddest of ways. If her not catching his drift was a part of it, then he'd let it play out. Fate hadn't been wrong so far, no reason to second guess it now.

"Not my fault she's dense."

With a roll of his eyes, Plagg mumbled, "Not my fault you're just as dense too."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said. With a dramatic sigh, Plagg threw himself next to his owner. "Brieeeeeee, brieeeeeee."

He patted his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry buddy, all out. I'll have to ask Marinette to get it for you."

He could hear Marinette run up the stairs before popping her head up from the doorway. "Adrien, dad is back so we're going to eat dinner now." She slid a plate of cheese and a bowl of ice cream on the floor towards their direction before opening her purse. Tikki flew out and happily went to the bowl. "Try to keep quiet while we eat, okay?"

"We'll be on our best behaviors." Plagg said with a smile as he commenced to digging into the plate of cheese.

Marinette looked at him warily before heading down the stairs. The fact that Plagg was the one to say that had her all the more nervous. Adrien followed in tow down the stairs. Upon arriving at the small dining room table, he looked at all of the food that was laid out in front of him. Various Chinese and French food was spread before him, there were maybe two dishes that Marinette had made for him previously, but other than that he didn't recognize many of the dishes.

"Mom could be a head chef if she wanted to." Marinette said as she elbowed him, somewhat happy to see the drool foaming at the mouth.

"Don't flatter me too much, I'll get a big head." Her mother said with a giggle as she set out glass cups in front of them.

Her father walked in, seeming just as happy to see all of the food spread out. He planted a tender kiss on his wife's cheek before helping her set up the rest of the table. Adrien felt like he was watching a show. Between watching Marinette interact with her friends, seeing her interact with her mother, and now watching as her parents interacted with each other- it was all new information coming to him.

It was the small things they did, like her father grabbing things high on the shelf that his wife couldn't reach, the laughs and jokes they shared while setting the plates, and even the way he looked at her lovingly. He'd never seen adults, parents at that, to be so in love. Even in movies, seeing it and feeling it up close was a completely different thing. He turned to Marinette, whom had finished setting out the utensils. He eyed the arrangement of utensils in front of him. Spoons of varying sizes, forks, two knives, and chop sticks were spread out.

 _Is this what she wants?_

At a time, she had made it a point to say that him coming into her life had altered how she normally lived. About how he had changed everything and seemingly ruined it.

 _"I'm twenty-one years old just trying to establish my life and make my family proud. I don't have time to go around chasing Kwamis and trying to save the world or do any of this."_

She had said all those months ago, the second day they met to be exact.

 _This is the family she meant._ They each took their places at the table.

This was the family she wanted to make proud, this is the simple life she wanted to return to. It wasn't until now that he completely understood what she meant. The normal life she had where she could easily meet her friends and family when she pleased, the times when she could do everything within routine and stride- him coming into her life had modified it all. He didn't blame her for thinking negatively of it at first, he might've reacted the same way if he came from a lifestyle similar to this. She had probably had it in her mind to have a stable life, an income to support herself, and probably a significant other that she could build and grow with. He'd taken it from her. And yet, he felt stingy and selfish for not regretting it. The time spent with her was something he wouldn't trade for the world. Even if it meant slightly messing up her life, they were going at a good and steady pace together.

So, he smiled and pulled out the chair for her mother. "Here you are, ma'am."

Her mother looked nearly taken aback by his gentle and sweet nature. "Thank you."

He did the same for Marinette, which earned a smile from her. Her parents seemed to genuinely like Adrien, and she loved it. The thought of them not accepting him into her home never crossed her mind, but she didn't know what she would do if they hadn't.

"Let's eat." Tom said as he reached for the noodles in front of him.

Adrien looked at the plate before him. It was a pure culinary delight. He turned to Marinette whom had already started eating. She ate like a queen prior to leaving home to live in Paris. It was no wonder she cooked such delicious meals at the apartment, it's all that she knew. He had no idea what the food in front of him was, but it looked delicious.

Carefully, he took the piece of meat in front of him and bit into it. His cheeks instantly tingled with a flavorful sensation. While Marinette's cooking was great, she had never made anything like this before.

He turned to her mother. "This is absolutely delicious, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"That's pork belly, fermented in salted tofu." Her mother said, beyond pleased with his reaction. "Try this too." She took her chopsticks and placed noodles in the bowl in front of him. "This will bring you happiness in the upcoming year."

Marinette reached for the fish across from her. "Mom cooks like this for New Years and Chinese New Years, so we get to eat this twice." She told him.

The thought of coming back to this home and eating such amazing food nearly had him dancing in his seat. He'd barely even gotten started and the food was already pure gold. Tom passed Adrien a box full of dumplings he had made, wanting his opinion on the food.

Seeing where this was headed, Marinette took the box from him and helped herself to one. "Don't force it all on him at once. He has enough stomachs to eat everything, plus we can take leftovers."

Her parents had always been like this. A happy stomach made for a happy person, so it wasn't unusual for them to want to feed him everything they had in the house. Plus, she knew they really wanted his opinion. She hated to say it, but she was the same way when she cooked for him at home. His reaction was always open, and he never held back with critique for the food she made. Marinette loved for nothing more than his compliments as he ate the food, so it was no surprise her parents wanted him to try everything.

Adrien happily took the box from her and took a dumpling before eating it. If possible, he wanted to try all of the food on the table.

They continued to eat on, Adrien dousing her parents in compliments and Marinette watching her parents bask in the kindness he gave. By the time they were mid-way through the meal, Adrien had consumed all of the food at least once. If he had to choose a favorite, he honestly couldn't. Her parents had really out done themselves with all of the culinary international food.  
He reached for the beef stew and helped himself to some. The flavors melded together to create the perfect balance.

"This is amazing. Can you make this?" He asked Marinette, really wanting to have it on more than just two occasions. "Or even the recipe is good?" He suggested, he would love to have it for himself to make if she could teach him.

Marinette handed him a bun to dip in the stew. "I can teach you when we get back."

Her parents exchanged happy glances as they looked at the two. Marinette's mother passed her another helping of French dip roll ups. In Chinese she asked, " _Are you sure you aren't dating? Marry him! He's absolutely adorable."_

Marinette's eyes widened as her face reddened. She understood perfectly, the only problem was that she wasn't the only person that understood. She turned to Adrien who looked away with a slightly pink face.

"Mom," she mumbled wishing her mother wouldn't say anymore.

The exchange didn't go over Sabine's head. "You can understand Chinese?" She asked, clear excitement shown on her features. Adrien nodded his head, causing her to clap. "Definitely marry him!"

"Mom!" Marinette wanted to dig her own grave and jump in. She knew her face was blood shot red now.

Her mother took that as her chance to speak to him in Chinese. She asked about how he learned, to which he responded in perfect Chinese about how his parents had made him study the language as a cover up. Marinette had never really heard him speak Chinese prior to this moment. The one and only time her ever said anything in Chinese was when he read the label on the medicine Master Fu had given to her. It was absolutely beautiful. He sounded nearly fluent with the way he enunciated each syllable to form words. She didn't even sound that good when she spoke Chinese on rare occasions. As if setting of an alarm, Sabine commenced to speaking to him in fast Chinese that left Marinette and her father out of the conversation.

As they laughed and carried on a discussion, Marinette looked at her father, whom seemed very interested in the friend she had brought to their home. They already thought he was a dream before, now they'd dreamt and gone to heaven with his almost native Chinese.

"He's a keeper." Tom said with a wink.

Marinette just sighed as she went for the shrimp dish. Now her parents shipped them together and she was sure they wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Bringing a boy home had practically signed his fate to her.

It wasn't long before they began to feel full and began cleaning the table after a well-made meal. As Marinette and her mother washed the dishes and Tom packaged the food, Adrien wiped off the table. Looking at them, they seemed like such a happy family. Not seemed but were. He had wondered what kind of people had raised Marinette and now he knew. The kind that crack jokes and laugh about even the smallest of things. The kind that blow bubbles at you as you wash dishes. A family that packs you what looks like hundreds of leftovers to take home so that you won't go hungry until the next New Years. They loved and cared for their daughter more than anything in the world and it was easy to see that. It was no wonder Marinette turned out the way she did. With the love and tenderness of such a family, how could she not?

He finished wiping the table and began to pick up each place mat. Marinette approached him and placed a wet hand on his cheek.

"Come on, my parents have it from here." She dried her hands off on her shirt before heading up stairs.

He gave a simple wave towards her parents before following her. She stopped and grabbed a few photo albums before they completed their walk upstairs. Marinette handed it to him before flipping the floor door down.

"Your parents are great." He said as he sat on her rug.

She grabbed her old iPod before putting on some music and joining him on the floor with a shrug of her shoulders. "They really like you." Marinette looked up at the alarm clock near her bed. It was going on seven pm now.

This had to be one of the more normal days they'd had, knock on wood. No akuma attacks, nothing dealing with magic aside from their morning training, and just them visiting her family. Tikki floated next to her.

Marinette giggled as she licked her thumb and wiped a tiny bit of chocolate from her face. "The cookies were delicious, thank you."  
"Where's Plagg?" Adrien asked as he looked around for him.  
Tikki pointed up. "Sleeping on the bed."

 _Of course he would be._ Adrien thought with a shake of his head. He looked at the cover of the Photo Album. The pink album had some of the sloppiest handwriting on it that said, "Famliy Aulbum", no doubt from a young Marinette that wanted to write on it. It was rather big and was overflowing with pictures.

She ran a hand down the cover of the book, somewhat excited to see the photos. She hadn't gone through them since she was a child, so she was quite curious to see what pictures it held. It would almost be like going through it the first time.

He flipped open the book and instantly laughed at the first picture. A baby with barely any hair sat in a tub with the grumpiest of expressions on her face, a small poop floated behind her in the water. Looking between the picture and the actual girl, he laughed even harder. She still had that same pout when she wasn't happy with something.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the next page. "Ah, I remember this!" She pointed at a photo on the left page. It was her looking flustered and like she wanted to cry while wearing a teal dress and wings on her back. "It was my first recital in elementary school, I cried so much that day. I had the worst stage fright when I was kid."

Just thinking about how she was forced to be the dragonfly in her school play caused laughter to bubble in her stomach. She had only had one line to say. A simple, "Here I am!" And yet, she was too nervous to say even that as all eyes were on her. It was hard to believe that she had come such a long from crying on stage to giving her very own speech during a famous showcase.

Adrien joined her in laughter. "You look cute though."

She began scanning through the rest of the photos. "I was nervous. Ah, look here!" She pointed at another picture. "This was when I was born."

Adrien looked at the picture, slightly confused. She had tubes coming in and out of her as she was placed in an odd contraption that he hadn't seen before. It was some sort of glass box to keep her in. She was no doubt the smallest baby he had ever seen, he was sure she would fit in the palm of his hand and weigh nothing. "What happened?"

"I was premature. By two and a half months. It looks bad, but it wasn't all that bad."

"So you've been a fighter since birth, huh?" He asked as he watched her turn the page.

She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know it."

Speaking of birth, he realized he had never asked. "When is your birthday?"

"June 21st," she answered slightly surprised that he had even bothered asking.

"Let's do something fun for your birthday." If he could, he wanted to give her the best birthday like she had given him. He'd do something to make her feel like the happiest woman in the world.

She smiled as she lightly nudged him before turning the page once more. "Trust me, if you're with me I can already tell it'll be the best birthday in the world."

She shouldn't say things like that, he'd get ideas. He returned the smile with one of his own as he pointed at another picture of Marinette. She was sitting on what looked like a young-looking Nino's shoulders as she held up a banner, completely full of smiles and laughter.

"Oh god, that day was so much fun." She said before she commenced to telling him about that memory.

He listened to her talk enthusiastically as the music changed. This was oddly calming and very nice. It was exactly what he had wanted. Hearing about her memories and the fun times spent before meeting him made him happy. He only wished he had met her earlier so that they could've spent even longer together.

As they neared the end of the last photo album, they were going on two hours of traveling down memory lane. Time seemed to fly as he learned more about her.

"This last one was the day Nino and I left for Paris." She said as she pointed at a polaroid, no doubt taken from the camera he now possessed. All of the boys he had met earlier, and a couple of girls he didn't know stood in the picture looking as happy as can be. With Marinette and Nino in the center, they looked extremely cheery as well. "It was Ivan's idea to throw a party for us before we left. It was so kind of them to plan it out, Nino and I were completely surprised." Even with the happy expression on her face, he could definitely see her being teary eyed at the sweetness of it all. She really did seem to be delighted that all of her friends had come together for such an occasion.

Adrien closed the book, pleased with his new knowledge of her.

"Happy?" Marinette asked as she laid back on the floor. Since he had complained about not knowing more about her life, she felt this would satisfy him.

"Jubilant."

"Marinette!" Her mother called.

"I'll be back." Marinette sighed as she stood and walked down the stairs.

She was surprised to see her parents putting on their jackets. Her father handed her mother a scarf as he put on his own. "Where are you guys going?"

"Off to Mr. Deod's house to countdown for New Year's."

Typically, Marinette counted down with her parents each year, so she motioned to go upstairs. "Should I grab Adrien for us to join you?"

Her mother winked at her with a giggle. "Don't worry about it, we'll be going on our own. You've never brought a man home, and a charming one at that, so have fun."

Marinette's eyes narrowed as she caught wind of what her mother meant. "Mom, he's just a friend."

"So were I and your mother at one point." Her father said as he placed a strong arm on his wife's shoulder. "Things change."

"Papa, not you too," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He really is just a friend."

"Of course, of course." Her mother hugged her. "I'm just saying we'll be out of the house for the rest of the night." She finished preparing for the cold weather as she looked at her husband, ready to leave. "Make sure to watch the house. The bakery is closed down, so it's all yours."  
"There's food in the fridge and a fresh batch of cookies on the counter."

"Yes, yes." Marinette said as she nodded her head and walked the two out. Looking at them, she saw just how great they were together. She really did love her parents more than anything in the world and was happy to be back home. Next time, she'd probably come alone to spend some quality time with them.

"Oh, and one more thing." Her mother said with a serious undertone as they stepped outside.

Wanting to close the door so as to stop the cold from coming in, Marinette nodded her head quickly. "Yes?"

"Don't do anything your father and I wouldn't do." Marinette's face flushed. Her mother leaned in close before whispering, "And we've done everything."

"Mom!" Marinette all but closed the door on them. She could hear her mother laughing through the door. Of all the crazy things for her to insinuate, that was it. She had never even thought of…something like that… and in her parents' house at that? Had her mother lost her ever loving mind? Marinette could feel her heart racing.

 _God, I just figured out how I felt about him. Mom is jumping the gun._ She looked at the cookies her dad spoke of and grabbed them before going back to her room and plopping them down in front of Adrien, whom was messing with her iPod with Tikki and the now fully awake Plagg.

He happily helped himself to one of the cookies before looking at her with stuffed cheeks. "Why's your face so red?"

At that she floundered. "Just-uh-I-don't-don't ask, it's just a little cold in here."

He held his hand in the air to see if there was a draft of some sort, of course the room was heated to a comfortable temperature. Even so, what she said made absolutely no sense to him in the slightest. She said not to ask though, so he wouldn't.

"We have four more hours until New Years, what do you want to do until then?

Once Marinette was sure her face was no longer red, she turned to the three on the floor. They really did have some time before the countdown. She looked around her room. "I have my old game system in here….or we could watch a movie…"

"It's up to you, mi 'lady...bug."

That got her to laugh. She joined him on the floor. "Mi'ladybug? Really?"

He looked at Tikki, who had also caught the laughing bug. "Well, her counterpart is based on a ladybug, so it seemed natural. I mean you call me kitten and Chaton so it's only fair that I give you a name too…. Bugaboo…."

She commenced to laugh even more, these names were absolutely horrible. She never would've thought of something like that. She hated to admit it, but he was actually good at puns and things of the such. On some level, she felt people that could make puns as well as him were very smart, it took a certain level of knowledge to make them. Not that she would ever let him know though, no reason to give him motive to start saying puns in every sentence. "How about this, Chaton? We can just lay in bed and play the question game." She said with a smile. It would be nice to just chill and relax rather than do something. "Once we get tired of that, I'll think of something else for us to do."

"Sounds like a plan." He stood and offered her a hand to take. She took it gratefully before heading to her bed.

Tikki nudged Plagg, giving him a look that spoke volumes. "What?" He responded.

"Plagg and I really want to see the town for ourselves, so we'll be heading out."

His face twisted. "No, I don't." Why in the Sam hell would he would to venture out into the cold night when he could lay here and relax in a warm room?

Her eyes widened before she looked at their owners and then back to him. He nodded his head before repeating once more, "No I don't."

She sighed before grabbing him. "He means we'll be heading out to explore."

Marinette gave them a worried look. "Alone?" She turned towards Adrien with the same look of concern, not exactly liking the idea. What if something happened to them? "Without us?"

Tikki giggled. "We can take care of ourselves, promise." She edged towards the window with a complaining Plagg, he clearly did not want to leave the comforting house.

"Umm, come back soon?" Marinette had nearly forgotten that the Kwamis were much older than her, there was no doubt they'd be able to manage themselves around town.

"We will." With her piece said they left quickly.

Marinette watched them go before turning back to Adrien and lying next to him on the bed. It struck her as odd that the two wanted to leave now, but in a sense she understood. They had been stuck in the house or in her purse and in Adrien's coat all day, they probably wanted to explore rather than listen to boring human talk. She turned to Adrien and laughed at how at home he made himself. He looked like he could just fall asleep with the amount of comfort he was in.

"Can I ask the first question?" She turned from him to stare at the ceiling as if something had caught her interest.

"Of course."

"Have you ever been scared in the middle of a battle?"

Without much thought, he answered, "Yes."

"Well elaborate." She said as she elbowed him. "You can't just give straight answers. The only rules of the game are to elaborate on your answer, no repeating questions, and only one question per turn."

"You didn't say we had to be specific. If I must say, in combat you are a rather unpredictable person. I don't know what you're going to do in battle next. I've never been more ...nervous in my life than in the battle with that man the one time I left the apartment and didn't come back."

She thought back to that time and found that to be a rather easy battle when compared to all of their other ones. The first confrontation was the hardest in her opinion. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I elaborated, now it's my turn to ask a question. We can ask _anything_ , right?"

She looked at the green-eyed man, his face was void of emotion. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of 'anything' but then again, she was an open book and felt she didn't need to hide a single detail of her life from him. "Yes… My turn…"

With the ability to ask anything, what could she ask? She couldn't ask about his past and she wasn't exactly sure what to ask now.

 _Maybe how he feels about me? But…._ Even for her it was too bold of a move. There had to be a specific time and setting for those types of things. She highly doubted he would give the answer she was looking for anyways. Probably just something about how great of a friend she was.

"Your turn?" He inquired, signaling for her to ask her question.

"What do you think you were like in the past?" Hoping she hadn't struck a chord, she asked him carefully.

The same expression remained on his face as he thought about what he was like. "The same? I believe that everything happens for a reason, good or bad. I must've done something right to be given to you."

Marinette could've cried tears of joy, that was such a sweet and innocent answer. Did he have to be so charming? She had never met a man such as him. Give or take, his time period played a role as to how he became so...him…..but still, how did she get so blessed?

"I think so too, I can't imagine you being any other way but like this. Don't ever change."

Her sweet, happy kitten, she wanted him to always stay this way. Happy, healthy, and with her. After all, this was the man she had fallen in love with.

"What do you think is the hardest part about having me come into your life?"

"The hardest part?" She repeated. "Nothing is really hard, so to say, but I think in the beginning I really just struggled with the thought of living with another person. At first, I felt uncomfortable in my own home, but after we got better acquainted everything was okay."

He took in her answer, admitting to feeling the same way. Fate was just such a crazy thing, he'd never be able to understand it.

"What will you do after all of this? Like if you could do anything with the life you have now, what would you do?" She asked as she sat up. If she was being honest with herself, she was extremely curious about this particular subject. Maybe a little worried more so.

There would come a point in time where they would stop fighting and gain normal lives in tow. There was no right answer to this question, but she knew how she would have preferred for him to answer.

"That's a tough question. We don't know what will happen after all of the Kwamis are returned."

"Any answer works. I should say rather, what do you _want_ to happen if you could choose?"

He sat up as well, thinking about all of the possibilities. "If I could have my way, I would want to stay here and create a life for myself. I most likely would not live with you though." Of all of the answers Marinette had expected, it was never something such as that. She felt her heart drop at his proclamation. He continued quickly after seeing her saddened expression, waving his hands to stop her from thinking too much about it. "Think about it, it-it's been four months since we've been together. I was forced into your life when you least expected it, I think you've earned a little time to yourself. I would probably try to stay with Master Fu and-"

"What if I said I don't want that?" She blurted it out before she could stop herself. It was her honest opinion though. She hadn't complained about him living with her in a long time, why was he trying to be so courteous towards her now? If he was going to try thinking of what she had earned, the least he could do was say an option that made her happy.

He seemed just as surprised at her outburst. "Well….This is hypothetically speaking...I would still be around you. If you would have me, I would stay of course. But," he sighed. "If I'm being realistic, it doesn't make sense. I honestly don't think I'll be here after the last of the Kwamis are found. My fate is sealed to the book as of the moment, until we can figure out why this happened to me, I may be forced back into it." The thought had Marinette near tears. She had only thought about him staying with her after everything finished. Now she was hearing that he not only hadn't thought of staying with her, but he also didn't think he would stay in her time period? Why was all of this being spoken about now? He had never mentioned any of this to her. Seeing the way her eyes glazed over and her mouth was poked out in a slight pout, he continued once more. "Don't make that face. These are just my current thoughts, I think we'll be able to get all of the answers we need to work through this." He lightly pinched her cheeks. "Don't worry, we have a long future together."  
She swatted his hand away. Even if she wanted to, she was sure it would be hard to get the idea out of her head. In a sense, it served as more motivation to save him from whatever curse was placed on him.

"Okay, I won't worry about it for now."

He was reassuring her that they would be together for the longest of time. If he honestly believed they would and if it was something that he wanted then they would surely find a way, no doubt about it.

"Have you ever been in love before?"

What was this devilish game they were playing? Marinette had suggested the game with the idea of asking basic questions such as 'what is your favorite color' or 'when was a time you were embarrassed'. The questions they were asking were rather heavy emotionally. Give or take, she was the one that started it, but still. This was yet another question she hadn't expected.

 _He said before...not now._ She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that he had worded the question that way. If it was slightly different, she may have been given the chance to confess right here and now. "No," she replied honestly. "In my past, I've only ever had small crushes here and there...It just means I've liked different boys before, but never very deeply." She explained.

"Well how do you know when you're in love?" He pressured, wanting to know more.  
Marinette lightly thumped him. "You can't ask two questions in a row."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, then ask your question, so I can ask mine."

"Okay," she replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "How do _you,_ Adrien, know when you're in love?"

He sputtered at her repetition with pink cheeks. "You can't do that!"

"Who says? There were only three rules, and this wasn't one of them. Now answer." He had fallen right into that trap, he should've waited his turn. This was probably the question she was most interested in though. She knew she was in love with him, how exactly did he view love? Did he even believe in it?

Adrien sighed, if only she knew how embarrassing this was for him. He'd basically be talking about love with the dense girl he was currently in love with.

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"I wouldn't accept anything but an honest answer," Marinette replied, greatly anticipating his response.

"The amazing and terrible thing is that you don't know. When or how it happens is something I could never answer. You just wake up one day and realize that there's one special person that you wouldn't mind spending your entire life with...I'm guessing?" There was no reason to allude too much to his true feelings. This was certainly not the time to confess anything to the blue-haired beauty, not until he talked to Master Fu and figured some things out. "That person becomes your everything and you can't think or breathe without them somehow coming into the equation. When it hits how you finally feel, you feel light inside, like the thought of being soul mates and connected with someone on a deeper level that goes beyond a basic connection can take your breath away, I think." He added. "It just all goes to say that I believe a person may know that they're in love when the thought of spending an eternity with someone seems too short of a time."

Marinette took in his answer, slightly stunned that the man had explained exactly how she felt in a few sentences. She was more than thankful that he didn't ask her that question because she could never come up with something as eloquent as that.

 _He kept saying he guessed and he thinks…._ She wasn't sure how she felt about that part. On some level, maybe he truly only viewed her as a partner. Even so, a smile found its way to her lips. The fact that she knew she was in lovefor the first time with someone so amazing made her feel fuzzy inside. Seeing her smile, made him smile.

 _Just wait a little longer._ He thought.

They continued the game for the next few hours, only ever stopping to eat a cookie here and there or if Adrien ever inquired about a song that was playing in the background. Young Marinette had interesting taste in music in his opinion. There was no clear category that she seemed to like as the songs varied in genre and language.

As one of the songs died down, he asked. "Well what about that song?"

"That was a Russian song. I honestly have no idea what they said, I only downloaded it because the melody was very pretty."

As a new song cued, his ears perked up. This was the first song out of all the songs played to have a very vivid piano melody. It was soft and yet it had immediately caught his attention. As the chords picked up pace and played out he turned to Marinette with excitement. "What song is this? It's beautiful."  
"It is, isn't it? It's just an old song from a show, I believe it's called Love Like You, the extended version. I never watched it, but I came across this song by chance and really liked it." He stood up and tugged on her skirt before going down the ladder. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." She followed in step, not sure exactly where he was going with this.

Once they were both safely on the floor. He pulled her close and positioned her arm on the upper part of his arm before taking her other hand and holding firm, careful not to hurt her injured arm.  
"No, no, no, I can't dance." She frowned as she retracted her hand. In hindsight, could he even dance?

He pulled her closer with a soft smile. "It's just for fun, it's really easy. I'll be leading so it won't be too difficult." He positioned her in the same way before gently pushing her forward and taking a step. "Perfect! Now just repeat it and dance." They repeated the simple movements a few times as the drums picked up.

Even though she had done fine with the few steps, it was somewhat embarrassing for her. "Chaton, I-"

"The intro is coming on." He shushed her happily before leading her. "One-two-three, one-two-three..." He guided softly as she fell into his rhythm.

 _If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love_

Falling into the steps, Marinette was beginning to enjoy the simple dance moves. It was quite easy with him leading her each step of the way. She had been concentrating much too hard on her moves, it was almost exactly the same as when he had taught her steps in training a few months ago. Taking the initiative, he guided her chin up and forced her to look at him. Oh, how lucky he was to stare into those beautiful cobalt eyes.

 _When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you_

Right when she thought she had been doing well, she stepped on his foot. She instantly pulled back.

"I am so sorry!" Marinette said with a gasp. She had two left feet, so she was surprised she had made it that far without nearly killing him.

He laughed as he took her in his arms, "No worries, shall we continue?"

She grinned, happy he still wanted to continue. She actually enjoying the spontaneous dancing with him.

With the sweet melody playing out, it made him realize for the thousandth time how truly blessed he was to bask in her presence. Like this moment, it was a first for the both of them, he wanted to spend the rest of his life having many firsts with her.

As the song persisted, she got comfortable to the point of even resting her head on his shoulder.

 _If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
(Love like you)_

It was just them, alone, happily goofing off and having fun. This was how things were supposed to be. Without Kwamis or akumas or any of the magical mess they had gotten themselves into, they could live a life like this. This was the life he wanted most of all. A life where it was just him and her happily in love.

 _I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you_  
 _Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special_

 _Is it possible for a song to play exactly what I'm thinking?_ He thought somewhat woefully.

Listening to the lyrics, he found this song to perfectly describe them. He'd never viewed himself as the best of people, but she always managed to make him feel like he was on top of the word with the care and happiness she gave him.

He gently picked her up and swung her causing her to laugh. They fell into step perfectly before resuming the same simple dance moves. She was as light as a feather despite how much food she cooked and ate on a regular basis, he chuckled at the thought.

 _What does she see in me? Why does she keep me around?_ He just felt that they were opposites in so many ways and yet she still viewed him as a good person. She was the truly good one out of the two of them. It was true he respected her and thought the world of her, he hoped she knew it. But what exactly did she see? How exactly did she feel for him?

 _If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love_

It was scary just how on point this song was. He wanted to love her. He regretted not waiting to ask his question. How did Marinette know when she was in love? Especially since she's never been in it before. What did he have to do to make her feel that way and gain the love in her heart? If she allowed him to love her, he would be the happiest man in the world. What would it take?

 _When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you_

 _(Love like you)  
Love me like you_

As the song drew to a conclusion, he slowed his steps before completely stopping. Gently, he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you for the impromptu dance, mi 'lady."

She giggled as she grabbed the corner of her skirt and curtseyed. "The pleasure was all mine, we should do it again one day."

A whistle was heard behind her, drawing both of their attention to her window. Her face flushed at seeing the two Kwamis smiling.

"When did you guys come back?" She asked as she dropped his hand and walked up to them.

"We said we would come back right before the countdown. We have five more minutes until then." Tikki reminded her.

Marinette looked at her watch. She couldn't believe they had spent the last hours of the year simply talking and listening to music. It was such a peaceful and happy way to end the year.

"Come on, let's go to the balcony. Sometimes families go to the park and shoot fireworks after the countdown." She said as she pointed up. "You can see it from my house."

"Gladly."

Despite it being winter, the two settled for just cardigans to wear as they were still warm from their dance. Marinette sighed in content at the refreshing air, winter was probably one of her favorite seasons, if not her most favorite.

The two waited patiently as the minutes on her watch dwindled. Sure enough, there were plenty of people crowded around the park, ready to count down together and shoot fireworks into the sky. Adrien could feel excitement bubbling inside of him. They were going to start a New Year together, a new future together.

"Don't forget to make your New Year's wish." She said with a small nudge as she watched children run around the park.

"New Year's wish?" She hadn't mentioned that before.

"As soon as the last second is done, if you say a quick wish it'll come true." She replied as she stared at her watch eagerly. In a mere two minutes, they would be in a new year, together. "That goes for you too, Tikki and Plagg."

"We're going to go closer to the fireworks." Plagg said before he and Tikki flew across the street to the park.

Adrien and Marinette crowded around her watch. 60 seconds remained. They could hear people in the park counting down to their final seconds of the year.

Time seemed to ebb slowly for Marinette as she thought about all of the changes that happened this year. Up until four months ago, she had done the same routine all year. Wake up, go to her internship, study fashion, go home, and then go to sleep; all with a few minor moderations every now and then. With Alya living with Nino and Adrien living with her, everything had changed.

For the better.

She wouldn't change a single thing for the world if given the choice.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

Marinette gripped Adrien's hand, happy that he was by her side.

 _Not a single damn thing._

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

He pulled her closer, feeling the exact same way. How merciful was fate?

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

How could he hold back any longer?

 _1_

Without hesitation, he held her as close as he could before pressing his lips to hers. This kiss was different from the last, there was slight pressure put into it with the thought that this may be their last kiss. Until he knew what he was and how he affected her, they just couldn't move forward with their relationship. And even after that, if he confessed… _when_ he confessed, who was to say she would even respond to his feelings?

It was a silent wish, just one he would request to all of the Gods in the world.

 _When this is all over, please let me stay be her side._

If he could, he would take all of the Kwamis and make this single wish. She was the only thing he wanted. The only thing he needed.

She relaxed into the kiss as her eyes drifted closed. Everything was perfect. What more could she ask for? With the fireworks bursting with bright light behind them and him holding her in his arms, it was a scene from a movie.

Everything just felt right. This was it, this was the feeling she had wanted, the timing she had been waiting for all day.

She pulled back from the kiss breathlessly, how did he always manage to leave her breathless? "Chaton, I…" She started, unsure of where to begin. She had never dared confess to anyone. The weight of it being the subject of love left her uncertain of how to start. "Chat, I lo-"

Adrien pressed a gentle finger to her lips before looking her in the eyes. Dropping his hand to caress her cheek, he smiled. "Please," he begged, "just wait until later today." The smile he gave her was reassuring so as to ease the petrified look she was giving him. "Later today I can tell you everything."

He needed to see Master Fu before saying anything more. He hoped that she trusted him enough to wait the several hours until they were back home. It was taking everything in him not to jump for joy and scream happiness to the Gods. If what he believed she was going to say was what he thought it was, then maybe, just maybe, things would work out in his favor. Adrien had it in his mind to confess to her first though, to tell her everything that he felt. She deserved to be confessed to rather than the other way around.

It was something about his smile or something about the way he asked her to wait, but in her heart she felt that he felt exactly what she was feeling. She could wait a lifetime if that was what it meant. He pulled her into a tight hug. She could hear his heart drumming against his ribcage.

If he didn't feel love for her, there was a least something there. That was all the answer she needed.

For that simple fact, she could wait a lifetime.

The rest of the night continued on in the calmest of ways. By the time both were ready for bed, it was going on two in the morning. After showering and just talking, Marinette yawned as she looked at Adrien tiredly. Not much was said between the two as Tikki and Plagg returned soon after.

Marinette placed four candles in a row before lighting them and waving them over. "This is the last tradition that I do on New Year's. We just make a simple prayer for those that we love, those that have passed, and people that have impacted our lives."

They watched as Marinette closed her eyes and folded her hands before copying her actions. It only took a few seconds for their prayers to be said.

"Now what?" Adrien asked.

"Now," she said as she held up the candle. "We blow out the candles to seal our wishes. We have magic in us, so on some level this has to work." She lightly blew the candle out before setting it back on her dresser.

Marinette happily watched as they did so, though Adrien helped Tikki and Plagg blow out theirs.

"Who did you pray for?" He asked Plagg as he sat on her lounge chair.

"Cheese, it's had the biggest impact in my life."

Adrien rolled his eyes. Choosing to ignore the simplistic Kwami, he turned to Tikki and asked, "And you?"

"You and Marinette of course. As well as Wayzz, Master Fu, and Plagg."

He smiled at her answer, there was something just so sweet about her response. To know he had her good wishes warmed him. "What about you, princess?" Adrien turned to Marinette, whom had finished placing the candles in her drawer.

"Well, everyone in this room and everyone we met this year. I also prayed for my parents, and yours." Adrien didn't bother to hide his surprise. He hadn't expected her to pray for his unknown family as well, he didn't even pray for them. "I- just mean," she started when she saw his reaction. "Without them, I really wouldn't have been able to meet you, so it just seemed right to pray and thank them, ya' know'?"

He nodded his head, his smile growing at the consideration behind the girl. He stood and hugged the young woman, wanting her to feel just how warm she made him feel inside. "I will see you in the morning then." Adrien said as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Her hand held tightly onto his, refusing to let him walk away. "Where do you think you're going? You can sleep in here."

Adrien shook his head profusely. "And face your dad's wrath in the morning? I think not." He didn't care how much her parents seemed to like him, he still wanted to show the upmost respect in their house.

She laughed before pointing at her lounge chair. "I'll sleep up there, you sleep here, no harm done. We can even leave the floor door open. If they ask, which they won't, I'll just say this little kitten was scared of the dark." She said before opening the door.

He really wanted to argue her down about it, but at the same time he wanted to stay longer just as much. It was warm, and the room had her in here. Why would he want to go down there?

"If they come for blood, I'm throwing you in the line of fire."

Marinette began to climb the ladder to her bed. "Then I'll gladly take the pain."

Once she was safely upstairs and Tikki was next to her, he turned off the lamp. "Good night, Marinette."

"Good night, Adrien."

 **xXx**

"Oh, how I'll miss you." Her mother said as she held firmly onto her daughter, never wanting to let her go. Had a day already passed? Where had the time gone? She felt like she had hardly spent even a second with her pride and joy.

"Mom," Marinette patted her mother's back. Goodbyes were always the hardest part of leaving her hometown. Time had passed much too fast and now it was time for her to part. "Thank you for everything."

"You'll come back soon, right?" Her mother insisted.

Marinette nodded her head as she pulled back from the hug. "Of course. I'll be back next month for a longer period of time before I start work again."

"Time won't pass soon enough to bring you back to me." It was always so bittersweet to see her daughter leave home no matter how close she was to them in distance.

"Make sure to eat well." Her father added.

Adrien held up the numerous bags of leftover food he carried. Her parents surely wouldn't have to worry about her eating well. "She'll be okay."

Tom turned happy eyes onto the younger gentleman. "And as for you, lad." He patted him on the back.

As Adrien felt her father's hand connect with his skin, he felt his soul leave his body. He was sure to have a mark or two from the weight of his heavy hand. _Does he not know how strong he is?_

"You keep an eye on our girl, she can be a bit troublesome." They both watched as she laughed with her mother. "She's a good girl though."

"I know," he couldn't help but admire her. "She's truly the greatest."

At seeing the man all dreamy eyed for his precious daughter, he laughed. With one last pat, he said, "Don't fall too hard."

As Adrien tried to regain his breath, he stood confused by what her father had said. Before he could ask of the meaning, Marinette waved him on. "Let's go."

After putting all of their luggage in the car, the two-piled inside, ready to start the journey back home. As they pulled off, Marinette and Adrien waved at her parents, wishing that they could stay longer but needing to head back. It wasn't long before they were back on the same streets they had walked through out to deliver desserts just yesterday.

"So," Marinette began, "Why the sudden interest to go home early?" She had wanted to ask him earlier though she never got her chance.

He hadn't planned to answer at first as the beautiful scenery that was France passed him by. Refusing to break eye contact with that around him, he responded, "I put off taking care of something I should have already taken care of."

It was the truth. He had held off on seeing Master Fu because he was frightened by the idea of knowing what Plagg truly was. Now so more than ever, he needed answers. There was no way of getting around it.

"Is that so?" Marinette questioned. "Anything I can help with?" What could he possibly need to take care of? Maybe more studying on his part?

"Nothing you can help with"  
She looked at him through her peripheral. They hadn't said a single word about last night since waking up. She could wait until he returned home, she didn't have a choice. But it was still heavy on her mind that he had asked her to wait until today. What would happen later that would allow her to tell him her true feelings? Did the thing he needed to take care of have anything to do with this?

"If you say so," she replied. Marinette wouldn't ask. He was a grown man capable of handling anything he had to handle, whatever it may be.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet as the two were trapped in their own thoughts and their Kwamis had fallen asleep. Just like yesterday, today seemed like it would be a relatively quiet and calm day. That was all she could ask for.

It wasn't long before they were grabbing their bags and were heading inside the apartment. As Marinette went to grab his bag, he held it out of her reach.

"How is your arm?"

She pulled up her sleeve and wiggled it around. It was wrapped in fresh gauze, so he couldn't see much, but with the way she was waving it around all about had him slightly nervous. There was no doubt in his mind that it still hurt on some level, she just received the scratch yesterday. He grabbed her arm to stop her from flailing it around. It was fruitless to ask. Her arm could be falling off and he was sure she would still say she was fine simply because he was the one that had wounded her.

"Point taken." He took two trips between the house to get the rest of their bags.

As soon as he set his bag in their room, he stood in the doorway. "We'll be heading out now, we'll be back soon." Marinette stopped unpacking the leftover food and walked up to him sporting a frown. He had told her before that he would be leaving, but she felt like a spoiled child. She wanted to talk now, not later. Seeing her small pout, he laughed and patted her head. "We'll be back soon." While pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "And then we can talk, about everything."

Reluctantly, he pulled back and forced a smile. She returned the smile with one of her own. He was just as childish, it was clear he wanted to do nothing more than stay and discuss what they needed to talk about. Whatever he was going to do must have been extremely important.  
"Then I bid you adieu."

"Until we meet again," he gently kissed the back of her hand before leaving.

Plagg flew out of the inside of his coat and snuggled under his beanie. "Are you sure you want to ask Master Fu?" He would ask one last time before his owner made the decision.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No. I believe blissful ignorance will get you much further in life than knowledge."

Adrien stopped walking and held out his hand for Plagg to sit on. Once Plagg was on his hand, he shook his head. "Where does this ignorance stop? We've been doing this for months now and I doubt we even know a fraction of what the hell we're getting ourselves into."

"It doesn't stop, and there's a reason for this. If you won't listen, then hear me out….Just don't do anything rash." With his piece said, he flew back into the warm hat. He could feel it in his bones, this was the wrong thing to do, but he knew Adrien wouldn't listen to him.

Adrien broke out in a run to Master Fu's. The thought that Marinette was patiently waiting for him was enough to fuel his fast pace. In mere minutes, he would have the answers he was looking for and then he could finally be with Marinette.

Once he was at Mater Fu's parlor, he opened the door and walked to the main room where Master Fu typically sat. Seeing the out of breath man, Master Fu grinned.

Adrien didn't return his smile as he stood in front of the man, "I want you to tell me everything."

 **xXx**

"I'm getting worried." Marinette said as she watched the rain drum outside. It had been hours, much longer than Marinette had ever thought he'd stay out after he said he would come back soon. Time waned to bring them to 11pm and it seemed odd that he had yet to show face or call. With the rain getting heavier and the night getting darker, she was worried that something might have happened to him.

"He'll be back soon." Tikki reassured her.

"I just can't imagine what is taking so long," she mumbled under her breath.

"Someone's ready to confess, now aren't they?" Tikki giggled.

Marinette joined her in laughter. Yea, she was excited. Who wouldn't be?

Despite the rain, with their joyful laughter and the warmness of the house, it was far from gloomy in their home.

Marinette gasped as she heard the front door's key lock jingle. He was back. The time she had waited for had come. As he entered the house, Marinette's smile instantly dropped. Something was wrong.

He was dripping in water, completely soaked to the bone with a grave expression on his face. She couldn't pinpoint why his eyes had lost the luster they always held.

"Ti-Tikki, sorry but...can you give us some time alone?" Marinette asked. He looked as if he had been through something traumatic with the way his eyes were glazed over, what had him so shocked?

"Of course. I will scour the city for some time." Tikki obeyed as she flew out of the cracked front door. A part of Tikki wanted to stay to find out what had happened, but she knew no good would come from that.

"You're dripping wet." Marinette said as she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She ran up to him and began to pat his hair dry, but he grabbed her hand to stop her ministrations.

"Don't touch me." It was the harshest of requests, but he used the softest of tones to say it.

Her heart practically stopped at his cold demand.

Blue eyes drifted to his shivering hand that clutched hers before she all but snatched her hand back. His hand was bare. The steel ring was missing from the hand he normally kept it on. "Where is Plagg?" She whispered. He averted his attention to the floor, refusing to answer her. She grabbed his shoulders as she asked once more, "Where is Plagg?" Her tone was serious as she refused to accept anything but an answer.

"Stop!" He yelled as he shoved her off of him.

Marinette stumbled back, frightened by his tone. What had happened that caused him to end up like this? He looked just as shaken at what he had done, slightly trembling and breathing heavily. It was like he hadn't meant to be so harsh to her, and yet the actions came fluently.

"What has gotten into you! ?" Her voice rose gradually with the question. Marinette could care less that he had shoved her away, but something serious must have happened. This kind of outburst just wasn't like him. He refused to answer as he turned his back to her.

Marinette could feel her own anger began to boil at what he had done. Why had he taken off his ring? What had he done with Plagg?

"Well if you're not going to answer that, then at least just tell me what's going on. You knew I was here waiting for you all day and you decide to come back like this? What happened?" Maybe this would spark some answers as to his current demeanor.

She seemed to have struck a chord as he whipped his head around to glare at her. "You think I want to be like this?"

"Just sit down and talk to me." She answered gently as she pointed at the couch.

He shook his head profusely as he backed towards the door. "I can't do this, I'm done."

"What?"

What was this man thinking? Marinette was so confused, too confused to even begin sorting her own thoughts. "You-You heard me." He whispered.

This was the man that had said he would always stay by her side. The man that had claimed her heart...right? This couldn't possibly be him. Her world was practically frozen as his words resonated in her head. Anything she said next, she couldn't be held accountable for.

"I don't get it." She said calmly as she shook her head. "What changed during these last hours that makes you want to stop?"

"Marinette, that's the problem." He knew she would hate him for saying this, but it was the truth. "You're the one that wants to change things." They both knew what he was alluding to and it broke her heart into pieces.

The blood that had once been boiling a few seconds ago ran colder than ice. He had made her wait, to say this? Why couldn't he say this before? "Then why did you kiss me?" She wanted answers, she demanded them. What was his motive? Was he just playing with her the whole time? She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, but she would hold them back for as long as she could. "What was the point of all of this! ?"

"I don't want to change things! Things can't change!" Why couldn't time have just stopped yesterday? There was no going back from this moment, no going from forcing these negative emotions into her, from breaking her heart. He had to push her away.

Something wasn't right, this had to be a joke on his part. He was just messing with her, right? Or maybe she was dreaming? It was definitely a nightmare. This was just so out of character, she couldn't help but feel puzzled by all of this. Why?  
"But Adrien, I lo-"

"Stop!" He couldn't handle hearing her say it. They both knew what she was going to say. If she were to voice it out loud, it would make his decision all the more difficult.

At the roar of his voice, she felt her world crumble. He was serious, this was reality. She gripped onto his shirt for dear life as she begged, "Just sit and talk with me, please." This couldn't be true. She let her tears fall freely as she pleaded with him. What had changed? "Please, we can fix this if we just talk it out. I can help you with whatever is wrong."

His eyes widened as he looked down at the sad girl. Here he was pushing her off of him and yelling at her, and she was trying her hardest to reason with him? This would never work, she would never understand. How stupid could she be? This was all his fault and yet she was still being generous with her words as she begged him to speak reason.

He took her hands off of his shirt before tossing them to her side. "This is exactly what I'm talking about." He muttered under his breath. "I'm leaving." For having such a soft heart, it was bound to get broken at some point, and he felt horrible to be the person to do it. No matter what they did, whether they tried to solve it or not, everything would change. Because of him. He had never seen such a look of despair on her face, and to know he was the reason she was feeling this hurt him just as much. If he was going to be cruel, he'd have to do it without hesitation.

Marinette looked for any sign, anything to help her understand him. She could only feel her emotions, none of his. She couldn't read him, and it frightened her to no end. The man that stood directly in front of her had never seemed so far away than in this moment.

He shoved himself past her as he went to their bedroom. The same bag he had taken to her parents' house, full of varying clothes and hygienic products were in his hand. He wanted to leave. To escape from this house. Was it possible to feel the world crash around you but feel numb at the same time? Marinette couldn't make sense of her own feelings.

She grabbed the bag quickly. "Chaton, we're partners, you're really thinking of leaving? But I-"

"But what?!" He all but yelled as he snatched his bag back. "I can't breathe another second in this house. Not with you here."

Marinette grabbed onto his shirt once more. There was no way she could let him leave without getting answers. She didn't want it to be like the first battle where they argued and had too many misunderstandings to count. Where was the sound ground? Where was the logic? Why was this happening? "Adrien, I love you!" She blurted it out before she could think. The problem stemmed from this, right? From her feelings? He didn't want things to change but things truly couldn't remain the same after they got passed this. She could try to force it though. She'd get it out of her system now and then forget she ever had feelings for him if it meant he wouldn't leave her. He could continue to stay with her and they could resume their normal lives together. The whole thing was making her crazy, she wasn't sure what to do to keep him from leaving.

He looked at the broken young woman gripping onto him for dear life. It shocked him to see that in a matter of three minutes, he had completely destroyed her, had reduced her to feeling like she meant less than scum on his shoe to him. There really was no turning back from this moment. Nothing he could say would make sense to her, or himself for that matter. He could've laughed at the scene before him. To think all this time, he had thought he never wanted to hurt her, but now it was the only thing he wanted to do. This was irony at its best. Anything to make it easier for her to let him go. Adrien took a shaky breath in, debating the next words that would come out of his mouth. There really was no going back.

"Marinette, I don't love you." If he could have stopped himself from saying those words he would've, but what was done was done. The look of depression that instantly graced her features as her grip loosened on him had proven that he had done the one thing he never thought he would do to her. He had broken her heart. Adrien wouldn't stop now. "I'm...sorry."

He couldn't handle seeing her like this. Adrien quickly opened the door, ready to bound out. He made the mistake of turning back to look at her one last time. Her face was full of puzzlement as tears danced down her face. So much pain was laced in her eyes as she tried to understand what was happening. Her body shook as she tried to hold in sobs in an attempt to not look as pathetic as she felt.

He honestly couldn't bare it.

Adrien ran out before slamming the door behind him. He was furious, he begged her not to say it and she had said the only thing he didn't want to hear.

Marinette could only stare at the door as her tears refused to seize. She could barely breathe at the moment. It was a matter of five minutes. In five minutes, something she never thought would happen had played out before her. She sunk to the floor as she broke down crying. The tears refused to stop pouring from her eyes. How was this possible? Where had things gone wrong? Why had things gone wrong? She just couldn't understand.

Things would never be the same between them again.

With that thought in mind, her tears persisted. She swiped at them furiously, but they continued to fall.

"What have I done?"

She tried to calm herself down but found it difficult as her last moments with Adrien played continuously on repeat. Tikki would be home at any second and seeing her in such a state was bound to bring questions that Marinette didn't want to answer.

She leaned her back against the couch as everything crashed around her. Oh, how things had changed. For the worse that is. There was no going on from this moment. He was gone, and she was left without resolution and answers.

"Huh?" Though her tears, she could see bright light coming from the spell book on her table. With a sniffle, she picked herself up and flipped to the page the light was coming from. Her tears dripped down onto the book before sliding off of the pages and onto her table as she stared at the new spell. It was one word; a simple word Marinette had never heard before. She begged it was one that could reverse time or bring him back to her.

"Ca..mha..naich." It sounded pitiful as she tried to say it clearly through her tears.

Instantly, a small red and white light bubbled in her hand. She used her other free hand to touch it. It was mere light, nothing more and nothing less. She flipped her palm upwards and watched as the light burst from her hand and into the air. The light fell in a beautiful array around her as it danced until it hit the floor and disappeared. Much like the rain that fell outside, it spread around her in pure beauty. _This must be what Tikki was talking about._ This spell was useless, it only seemed to serve as a source of splendor.

If it was any other day.

Any other time.

Maybe, just maybe, she could have truly seen the beauty in this. But as of the moment, the only thing she could feel was pain.

Her cries persisted much harder than before as the light continued to fall. The fact that she could not find happiness in something she would've loved to have seen prior to this moment made her feel sorry for herself.

The only thing she wanted was to see Adrien and she knew he wasn't coming back.

 _How could fate be so cruel?_

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

* * *

Hey, remember how I told you I wasn't good at writing about love? Yea...so...I just decided to get rid of it all together. It's much easier (^-^).

This story is super-fast paced I am sorry (you'll see what I mean in the next chapter). WE'RE ALREADY HALF WAY THROUGH!

And sorry for the poor edits. I literally read through it twice, by the third time (aka:right now) I was too tired...

Chapters: 13/26

Arc 2: 3/5

41 pages, About 25,400 words! I think this is the most I've written so far!

See you guys whenever I update next time! :)


	12. Coquettish

**Ring Ring Ring Ring**

Marinette refused to answer her phone. The incessant ringing had gone on all morning almost nonstop. She knew who it was and felt bad for ignoring their calls, but she just couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. Two weeks had passed since her argument with Adrien. Fifteen days since she confessed. 372 hours since he had walked out and not returned. 21,600 ticking seconds had passed since she lost her partner and gained a broken heart in turn.

Tikki peeked at her owner over the couch, worry evident on her face as her forehead creased with wrinkles. "Marinette?" She called softly.

In a sense, Tikki felt partially responsible for what had happened. Maybe if she wouldn't have suggested confessing to Adrien, this might not have happened. Receiving no response, Tikki nudged the back of Marinette's head lightly.

Her owner was on the couch with her legs folded close to her chest and her head buried in them. She had been like that for hours, refusing to budge and not giving any indication of hearing Tikki. It had been a cycle of repetition. One that was laced with misery and was void of emotion. She was rather despondent and only ever said a few words at a time making it clear that she did not want to talk to anyone, including Tikki.

"You should eat something." She suggested before flying into the kitchen to grab an apple. Seeing Marinette like this pained her in a way she'd never known. Despite being with her owner for a short period of time, there was a connection that she felt with her. Knowing that her owner was in emotional pain was an agony much more painful than any wound she could receive.

In her attempt to carry the apple to her owner, it slipped out of her tiny grip and rolled around on the kitchen floor. Tikki quickly went to pick up the apple before trying to get a better grip on it. She wanted to do something- _anything_ for owner. But what could she do?

"Tikki, stop." Marinette stood and grabbed the sweet fruit before placing it on the table. "I'm going to sleep." She stated before laying on the couch and pulling the blanket over her head.

What was so wrong with wanting to be alone? She would never tell Tikki to leave her side out of her own personal struggle, but the least Tikki could do was let her wallow in her misery.

She did it.

She confessed.

And a result she had never anticipated broke her.

Just thinking about it brought on tears that threatened to fall. With a sniffle, she swiped at her blood shot eyes furiously. The feeling of crying was raw, and she no longer wanted to do such a thing. "Tikki, go to the other room, please." Her muffled voice broke through. It was more of a command than a request despite her soft tone.

Hearing the tremble of tears in her voice, Tikki carefully approached the blanket. She wanted to ask if Marinette was okay, but they both knew the answer to that. She only ever told Tikki to go to their bedroom when she was about to break down crying. Reluctantly, she flew into the other room to let Marinette be.

Marinette was sorry, truly and incredibly sorry to her Kwami. Tikki did nothing to deserve her treatment, but at the same time Marinette thought she was sparing her. She had cried nearly every day on and off again since the incident and she felt that Tikki didn't need to hear her anymore after the hundredth time. She hadn't felt this weak and emotionally distraught at any point in her life. It was a first for her and she was unsure of how to cope with it. How do you even cope with something like this?

It wasn't the fact that she had confessed and had gotten rejected, she could've handled that. It was everything else that brought the world crashing down around her. His reaction was much more than she expected. It was _too_ much. Just thinking back to the way he looked at her before leaving had her wreathing. They were supposed to be a team and she had pushed him out the door with her confession.

The worst part was not knowing. Not knowing how things might have been if she wouldn't have confessed. Not knowing why he reacted in such a harsh way. Not knowing where he was. He had yet to show face after leaving the house. Not at Master Fu's, not at Nino's, not at the library-nowhere. It was as if he was never there in the first place, had he truly existed? There had been no akuma attacks during the two weeks since his departure, leaving the town rather quiet and normal like it normally was before his arrival. She wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not. Marinette almost hoped for an akuma attack so that the slim chance that he might come to save the day would be there.

She wished to put millions of innocent civilians in danger just to see one boy. What kind of horrible person thought something like that? "I am the worst kind of person." She mumbled to herself as she felt the bracelet she had worn every day since it had been given to her slide down her arm.

She had tried so hard, so very hard to stay optimistic. That quickly died down as days passed. He had yet to return, and the growing feeling of anxiety, misery, and depression consumed her. She didn't want to let it get to her, but it did and she hated herself for it. Only once did she try to go out in a failed attempt to search for him. In turn, she felt like she was forcing herself and ended up feeling much worse in the end. How do you stop feeling like this? How do you come out of a rut, your biggest rut at that? It's not like she could tell anyone about her troubles. The only person she would've told was part of her struggle.

One thing was for sure though. She didn't think she'd feel better until her and Adrien were in each other's good graces again. Deep down Marinette knew that hell had a better chance of freezing over.

 **xXx**

Why was the world so cruel? Adrien turned to the kitten next to him. Soft brown tendrils covered her bare breasts as sparkling olive eyes searched him over. Oh, how he disliked her. He hated himself more though. He couldn't stop. It had been like this since he first knocked at her door. Sweet whispered nothings and hot fucks into the late nights. Where would this end?

Why? When he came to her, he was emotionally despondent, and she was quick to try to alleviate his pain with her own methods of pleasure. Adrien had come stressed on all levels. Emotionally, physically, mentally, sexually- _every_ way.

She planted a soft kiss on his chest as her nails drew swirls on his midriff. Pink lips curved into a pucker as she gazed into his eyes. "Let's go out tomorrow."

He grabbed her hands to stop her before standing and reaching for his pants.

She had begged him every night, but his answer remained the same. "Lila, I won't."

He wouldn't set foot out of this house. It would bring the chance of running into her and he just couldn't bear to look at her right now.

The model stared at him before turning her pout into a Cheshire grin. Adrien had to wonder as he beheld her.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

The fiery vixen he had tangled with was no doubt one of Satan's spawns. Sweet green eyes watched him carefully. Lila Rossi, the woman that had taken him in at the worst point of his life, laid before him in all of her naked glory. She pleased him in every way, and yet the hatred he felt for her grew with each day that passed as their sexual experiences increased. Did he honestly hate her? No, not in the slightest. He felt more or less perplexed by all that was Lila, but he needed-wanted to hate someone more than himself. She just so happened to be the lucky winner of that emotion and she seemed to love it. In her eyes, the only emotion stronger than love was hate and she was blessed to have him feel anything towards her. She knew even when he said he hated her, he truly didn't, so she didn't care if he sung it from the highest mountain.

He walked up to the glass windows of her condo and stared out at Paris. He could see everything. The glimmering lights, the shimmering stars, the buildings lit in pure hustle and bustle. Such a scenery was breathtaking. Why couldn't he view it as that? This compared nothing to the view that he had with Marinette when simply sitting and talking on the Eiffel Tower after hours of training.

Lila put on the t-shirt he had thrown off in heated passion before sauntering up to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. With a soothing kiss to his back, she leaned her head on him.

"You're thinking about her again."

Every time he thought of her a twisted look came onto his face. Not twisted in features, but one of pure depression that showed he was emotionally destroyed.

Lila hated her. Nothing but pure hatred for that girl coursed through her veins. Of all the enemies in the world, the young woman that had yet to meet Lila herself had been granted that position. She had the heart of the man Lila loved, and for that, Lila would easily kill her without hesitation. If it weren't for the fact that Adrien loved her enemy, she would've already done away with her. Love was a powerful thing in all ways, in this case it was the only thing keeping Marinette alive right now. If only she knew how lucky she was.

"I'm not." He took her arms off of his body. "Listen, Lila-"

"I know." Before he could even start to speak she cut him off, knowing what he wanted to say.

It was always the same thing.

"I hate you." "I need to see her." "She must hate me." "I can't do this."

All within slight variations of each other. He was a tormented soul and she absolutely loved it. For two months, she had watched him, waiting patiently, attraction growing with each second to bring her to the point where she couldn't hold back. Her mother always warned her that good things come to those who wait and now he was finally in her grasp. She'd be damned if he'd ever slip through her manicured fingers again.

She saw everything, she knew everything. There was no where he could hide that she wouldn't follow him to. The second he came to her, she knew she had won the battle. The war was questionable though.

"She's waiting for me…" He whispered.

Adrien knew it in his heart. He had royally messed up. He pushed away the one person that genuinely loved him and had destroyed any chance of her ever taking him back into her home. How do you possibly fix something that's broken into millions of pieces?

"But I'm here and I love you the most."

This girl didn't know love. An image of Marinette's face played back in his mind. If only he had never turned back during that last second to see the masterpiece of destruction he had created for the girl. The confusion, the pain, the yearning to understand. Every emotion surfaced onto her face as tears slipped from her sweet cobalt blue eyes. He couldn't handle causing her that much pain.

He pushed Lila off of him, lightly but with enough force for her to take a few steps back. He pointed at the ring on his finger. "Is this just a game to you?"

She glanced back at the necklace she had placed on the dresser before their fun filled night. The orange tail of the necklace glimmered under the fluorescent lights of the hotel room. As she sat on the bed, she crossed her thin legs over each other and grinned at him, baring pearly white teeth. "It means the world to me because it brought us together."

Every now and then he'd have bursts of anger, it amused her each time. He was an emotional wreck, but she felt that she was good for him. She tamed him and gave him a sign of white light in the dark world. They were both horribly messed up people that needed each other, there was no other way to look at it.

She patted the spot next to her, beckoning him to sit. He sighed as he felt the mattress springs give protest while he sat. Tenderly wrapping her arm around his, she leaned her head on him. "Of course not, this is much more than a game to me. It's life with real consequences and tangible results. It's all the more fun this way."

Lila loved her life. She had the strength of millions. Brains, beauty, power, what more could Adrien ask for? She loved that anything she did had severe consequences, typically for those around her.

Adrien looked down at the twisted girl next to him. She always said things like this. If there was one good point about her, and only one, it was that she just didn't care. She did as she pleased when she pleased and cared nothing at all for what was later to come or who might get caught in the crossfire. The aftermath was of none of her concern so long as she could do as she wanted. She was the epitome of a free spirit and for that he admired and envied her.

"You're demented."

"We're one in the same." She positioned herself so that her head laid on his lap. "We're just a like, us two. How else do you explain our chemistry?"  
Was there something between them? Yes, but not of his own volition. They held two of the most destructive Kwamis, there was a pull to her that even he didn't understand because of that. Of all the people in the world to receive a Kwami, it just so happened to be them and there was no rhyme or reason for that. He didn't care how destructive their Kwamis were, there was no way in hell they were alike in any way, he refused to believe it.

"We're not." He gently lifted her head before standing and walking back to the window. "I should see her."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as a pout graced her features.

There were two occasions where he left to go see her. The first being three nights after his argument with Marinette, he only made it out the door a few steps before turning back as Lila told him about how Marinette must detest his very soul, and how he had hurt her in ways that only time could heal. The second being five days ago where he actually went to the apartment and looked at her through the windows in her living room. Busy trying to let her sadness escape through tears, she hadn't even noticed him behind the glass. He stayed for two seconds, daring himself to go in, but words failed him and cowardice took hold of his body as he thought of what would happen if he approached her. Adrien wanted nothing more than to advance towards her, to grab her and tell her how wrong he was for what he had put her through, but how?

What could he possibly say?

Sorry for the horrible things I said? I lied about not loving you?

He felt like that would really warrant hatred after what he did.

There were no words and no explanations he could give, not yet.

She blinked at him from her position on the bed. "Fine, you can go, but just remember two things. She's just going to say she hates you and you promised."

Promises were sacred, and he had made a deep one with her to return to her if he were ever to leave. It wasn't one said in a drunken stupor or passionate cries of intimacy. It was a nonchalant promise that he had said as she comforted him one time. He felt that he owed her in some way, something as simple as staying shouldn't be hard.

He frowned as he thought of his and Marinette's last night when they were full of nothing but laughter and smiles. He had made promises just as she had. One of which he had already broken.

"Okay." He wouldn't go. He would give her more time, Lila was right.

Adrien also needed time to sort through everything that was boggling his mind. More so than ever, he was confused and unsure.

She clapped her hands with a soft smile. "Great! I'll go make us something to eat then." With a bounce to her step, she made her way to the kitchen.

He watched her with disdain. Lila was a character in itself if ever there was one. Adrien never thought he would meet someone like her in his life. The twenty-two-year-old model was currently on a hiatus in her life. With wealthy parents and money stacked up, she had been in Paris for six months to relax and find herself. By staying here, she found more than she bargained for and was more than grateful for that. Lila was an open book in everything she did and told Adrien anything he had asked about her. She seemed quite fortunate in life, it seemed to explain how she became the way she was.

In a sense, Adrien felt for the girl, he honestly did. Life had been grand to her and yet so vicious at the same time. She could get anything she wanted with a snap of her fingers and she knew that. But if she couldn't get the one thing she wanted most, what did everything else matter? She was a good girl that did bad things in his eyes. Very bad things without any remorse. She just needed to have repercussions that affected her rather than other people. He gave her one last look. She was beautiful, that was clear to any human that dared to encounter her. She knew it and she used it to her advantage with many things. He pitied her. Life would get to her if something else didn't.

Looking out the windows once more, his eyes were drawn to the bright light of the Eiffel Tower. He pressed a hand to the glass as Plagg floated next to him. "Don't say a word," he commanded.

He honestly didn't care what Plagg had to say at this point, there was nothing he could express that would help and the only thing that ever left his mouth was that they should leave and that he didn't trust Lila. Hell, Adrien didn't trust her either, but he wasn't budging from this condo. If he was going to fix this, it'd have to be all on his own and at the right time in order to not make things worse.

The only reason Plagg didn't fly out on his own was because Adrien threatened to take off the ring if he did. Even Plagg knew that if there was any danger, he would have to be ready and available, so he stayed in place.

Adrien rummaged through the contents of his pockets before pulling out a few polaroids. They were the last pictures he had from Christmas. Marinette looked so happy and thrilled.

 _I destroyed her._ He thought as he tucked them away. His hand lightly tapped against the pocket watch she had given him.

He'd give her time. He'd give himself time.

As much as they needed.

 **XXx**

Marinette sat up on the couch. She had done it. She had officially cried her last tear. It wasn't so much of a decision but more so that she just couldn't anymore at this point. At least she hoped.

As far as she was concerned, it was all a bad dream. She could forgot about it if she tried hard enough. The only problem was that in order to forget one must remember and she had an inkling he had made a lifelong imprint on her heart.

She turned to her side to glance at her Kwami. Tikki lay sleeping peacefully on a pillow next to her. Oh, how Marinette felt bad for her. She was sure her loud wails at night kept Tikki awake whether she complained or not. The sleep she had been getting for the last hour was certainly well deserved.

"It was just a dream," she reminded herself.

Everything would be okay. Everything always was with her, she refused to let this be an exception. At this point, she was saying it in a way to convince herself, she wasn't sure if it was true though.

Life would go on, or so she kept telling herself. She had never thought she'd be one of those girls that would get hung up on one guy. But that was the problem. Adrien wasn't just one guy. He was the man who she had fallen hard for. Had it been anyone else, maybe things would have been different. He was just too kind, and she was too naive to know what she had gotten herself into.

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

Marinette turned towards the door, she surely wasn't expecting anyone, and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to receive anything in the mail. Not wanting to be bothered or seen in such a state, she let the knocking persist. Tikk,i who was already stirring awake from being woken by the noise, threw a perplexed look her owner's way.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders at the confused Kwami. "Documents from work?" Marinette suggested.

She might have gotten up to answer the door had it not been for her horrible appearance. She hadn't bothered showering in three days and it was apparent with her disgruntled look. Her hair was thrown into a tiny messy bun that looked way to unkempt to be deemed as stylish. To match her hair, she wore the same long-sleeved pajama top and boy shorts, refusing to change after not going outside in what felt like years.

 _At some point, I'll have to go out…_

She looked at the piled-up trash that lay in bags on the floor. Marinette had blown through her food and the leftover food her parents had given her over the last couple of weeks.

 _I also need to get more sweets for Tikki._

The thought of going out into the world brought dread to her eyes. Couldn't she just stay home with an endless amount of food and sleep? It would be a blessing.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Whatever document it is can wait." She said with a sigh as she rejected the idea of moving from her current position on the couch. She had worked on cultivating the perfect butt print in it this whole time, there was no reason to give it up now.

The door was all but kicked in as it flung open and hit the other side of the wall, leaving a dent in its wake. Marinette quickly tossed her blanket over Tikki as she jumped up. A very pissed of looking Alya glared at her from the doorway. Marinette could tell where this was going as she looked at the dent in her wall. For the last two weeks she ignored everyone's phone calls. It was mainly Alya and Nino calling her, and they were honestly the last two people she wanted to see as of the moment.

"Did you have to nearly break my door?"

Alya rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her, not caring for the fact that she really had almost broken it. "Did you have to keep ignoring my calls?" She mocked as she walked up to Marinette. It only took one look at the normally composed girl to tell something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked softly.

Marinette knew better than to lie to Alya, she was a detective if ever she did see one. It's not like Marinette enjoyed lying in the slightest anyways. Both say on the couch, Alya waiting for Marinette to answer her as Marinette pulled her legs close with a forlorn expression. She couldn't exactly say much seeing as it pertained to loving her "cousin", and it's not like she wanted to anyways. She had avoided talking to them for a reason.

Alya slightly smiled as she kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs. "Ya' know," she drew swirls on the soft fabric of the couch, "Nino really cares about you. He talks about you a lot. Even before I moved in with him, he talked about you for years before that. I used to wonder if I should be jealous, but quickly threw that idea to the back of my mind after he stressed that you guys were just best friends. I know he's your best guy friend, but I also know that you never really talked with any of the other girls at your school."

Marinette tilted her head to the side, still not seeing where Alya was going with this. Seeing she had Marinette's attention, she continued, "I was kind of the same. I never really talked to anyone at my school. It was by chance that I met Nino, and by fate that we stayed together and I was allowed to meet you. I'm just trying to say even though we haven't known each other all that long, we're pretty good friends- best friends. Best friends can tell each other anything without feeling judged. I know if I was going through something, you'd be one of the first people I call. So no matter what it is, you can tell me anything." She said reassuringly.

"I.."

Marinette was touched by all that Alya had to say. She had spent this whole time pushing away Tikki and her friends when she knew in the back of her mind all that they ever wanted to do is help and support her. It wasn't so much that Marinette couldn't explain everything, there was always a way around the truth. It was more so that if she dared to speak it out loud, that would be solidifying the truth. That she had loved him. That he didn't love her. That he left. It was a harsh truth that she had tried convincing herself wasn't true, but even with that knowledge, she still held a shred of hope that he would come back. Telling her best friend would mean speaking out that she had been completely deserted.

Before she knew it, her eyes welled with tears. She had but so many friends, she didn't want to push those that were close to her away anymore. It was a hard thought to swallow that he truly wouldn't come back to her. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard with Alya close to her. Marinette hoped that was the case.

"I…" Where to begin? "I fell for someone and it blew up in my face." Her eyebrows crinkled together as she tried to think of what to say. "I'm sorry for ignoring your calls, but.." her voice quivered as tears fell. And here she thought she had cried her last tear. Why did they seem to want to come back full force now? Even though more tears fell in tow, she felt a slight weight lift off of her shoulders.

Alya shook her head as she patted Marinette's knee. She didn't need to say much more. As a girl that had loved before, she could completely understand where Marinette was coming from. However, she was surprised at Marinette's response . At no point had Alya expected her to crack so easily, maybe it was a good thing she had come over? Alya felt that Marinette still had up some walls around her whenever they were hanging out despite being able to get as close to her as she was. Seeing her vulnerable and in tears in front of her made her feel somewhat closer to the girl, though she wished it were under different circumstances.

Scooting closer to Marinette, she gently placed an arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"It's just that." She swiped at her eyes. "I fell really hard and it's the first time and I just didn't know how to deal with it."

Saying it out loud made her realize how pathetic she sounded. Falling this hard? Was it even possible? It was only four damn months, barely. How could knowing someone for such a short amount of time end with this result? He had wormed his way into her life and had left a permanent mark. How long did something like this take to heal? It had already been two weeks too long, she just wanted to stop feeling like shit and to forget he even existed.

"He made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me after I confessed to him."

"Awww, my sweet petite." Alya offered her a smile as she attempted to comfort her. Marinette made the mistake of giving out her heart to someone that wasn't ready to appreciate it. "It'll be okay."

"It doesn't feel like it will be." Marinette muttered unreasonably. "Every time I'm awake it still feels like a fresh wound. Even when I sleep, I end up dreaming about him and it hurts all the more. Where will it end?" Alya took in everything Marinette said carefully. She slowly turned to Marinette and raised her hand before thumping her on the head. "Ow!"

Alya laughed and wiped the rest of the tears from Marinette's eyes. "It ends here." She said softly. "A reason or two that might be contributing to your miserable mood is your miserable house."

"I love my house." Marinette defended.

"Maybe a bit too much. There's dishes piled up, garbage littering the floor, and you look like you haven't bathed in the last two days."

 _Three….._ Marinette would never say it out loud.

"All I'm sayin' is that, every miserable person loves to wallow in their misery for a while. _Now_ is the time to stop that." Standing, she clapped her hands twice with a simple decision made. "We're going out tonight."

Marinette carefully grabbed her blanket, mindful that Tikki was somewhere underneath it. "Alya, if I wanted to go outside do you think there would be these many stains on my shirt and my hair would look like this? I don't want to go out, I just want to stay home."

"Wallowing in misery," she sung. "We're going out no ifs ands or buts about it."

"But-" Marinette started.

"The only butt will be yours getting dressed to go out." She said as she held out a hand for her to take.

Marinette sighed, she knew Alya wouldn't take no for answer. What a joy it was to have such a pushy friend. She reluctantly gripped her hand and let herself be pulled up.

"Fine, but I'm not staying out long."

"All I ask is that you go out. We can go to a chill bar I know for a few hours and then come back and just watch movies and pig out. Now," with a light pat to the bottom, she ushered her to the bathroom. "You shower and wash the miserable funk off of you and I'll take care of the dishes and garbage. It stinks in here."

For the first time in weeks, she cracked a genuine smile. It was nice to have good friends that tried to cheer you up when you were down. Maybe leaving the house wouldn't be so bad. "Thank you."

"Yea, thank me by showering."

Once Marinette was in the bathroom, she leaned her back against the door.

Three weeks ago, she felt like the happiest person in the world. One week ago, she felt like she was in the deepest of depressions. Now, she still felt just as depressed, but the feeling of getting better was slightly more appealing.

Where did she go from here?

 **xXx**

Adrien sighed as his eyes scanned the bright city before him. When had day turned to night? Time seemed to pass too quickly while being in this place. He turned his back to the balcony and sat on the couch. Guilt nipped at him as he examined the ring in his hand. Plagg had been rather noisy towards the middle of the day, never giving Adrien a second to think, so he took his ring off to keep him quiet. He fiddled with the ring between his fingers before slipping it on to the finger he normally wore it on. After placing the ring onto his finger, he shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

Adrien frowned at the look Plagg was making. Refusing to make eye contact, he quietly flew and sat on the arm rest of the couch. He would say no more so long as his owner was like this. Even he knew the repercussions that could come from Adrien removing his ring. They simply couldn't afford it with Marinette being down for the count.

"Plagg, I'm sorry." He truly was. He had made a mess and he was struggling with how to fix everything. "I'll think of a solution for this...somehow."

Ever since Plagg came into his life, he never thought there would be a silent day around him. With his lack of response and quiet demeanor, Adrien felt he had truly done wrong.

"I'm back." Rang Lila's sweet voice behind him as she walked in through the front door.

Every now and then she would leave for a few hours to do various activities. Adrien watched as she carried in a few bags while struggling to close the door behind her. He took the bags from her and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"What is all of this?" He asked as he looked in each bag. Various ingredients and healthy food were in every bag.

"Well," she said charmingly as she began taking the groceries out of their bags. "You may not want to go out, but I wanted to give you a great dinner experience. You told me some of your favorite foods, so I can cook them all tonight. Look," she held up a can of tuna. "I even got this grade A tuna!"

He watched as she happily put up the groceries before he took a seat on the island in the center of the kitchen. It perplexed him. He had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her the second time they met, and yet she had taken him in so easily when he had come begging for help.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asked gently.

Nearly surprised by his question, she stopped putting the milk in the fridge and walked towards him. Leaning back on the island, she answered, "I've told you a thousand times that I love you."

"Why?"

"If you honestly asked me why, I couldn't answer. I just feel it my heart." She replied honestly. "I've watched you for months, ever since that fateful day I just knew I had to have you."

It had been like any other day for her. The same boring routine that she was growing to hate. It had been one week since she found the fox necklace and she was already bored of it. While contemplating whether to move back to Italy, she decided to walk through town in hopes of receiving a sign of some sort.

She couldn't have asked for a better sign.

That was when she saw him. Odd things had been happening around Paris, none that she cared to understand in the least. Demons possessing people and running rampant had officially become the norm after months of living in the foreign country. As people pushed passed her to run from yet another demon, she watched as the golden-haired man leaped and bounded in order to fight against the possessed man. As the controlled stranger created craters around him, the kitten eared man avoided each blow as he tried to land a hit.

Unlike the people around her, Lila stayed in place, completely captivated by all that was directly in front of her. Keeping her distance, she followed the whole battle from start to finish. Before she had a chance to find out who the handsome man was, _she_ made her presence known. Lila could feel her blood boiling just thinking about it. Now that she had been given a small taste of what he was, she wanted more. He was clearly something that was different, unique to its time, she had to have him. So she waited, months of watching and waiting, anticipation growing with each passing second to bring her to where she was now.

She was beyond satisfied with the results, how could she not be? He was sleeping with her and she was the only one preoccupying his time. It was the exact thing she had wanted in life. Excitement and thrill. He had given it to her and she couldn't be anymore thankful.

"I was right though." She placed an orange in his hand with a smile before going back to putting up the groceries. "You are all that I've dreamed of and more. Handsome, smart, kind, and a Kwami owner."

He looked down to her bare neck. Normally, she never wore her necklace or at least she hadn't since he had been living with her. It struck him as odd considering she had made it such a point to say that it was what brought them together.

"Why did you stop wearing your necklace?" He inquired.

"You asked me to stop."

It was a simple request he had asked of her when they were alone. The only reason she had ever used her powers was to communicate with him. Though she had stopped using her powers on him, that didn't mean she wouldn't keep an eye on him. While she watched his every move, she waited patiently. Patiently for him to come to her and when he did, she reveled in the distraught manner he came in. The only thing she asked in return for allowing him to stay in her home was that their Kwamis not speak a single word to each other. The rare times when she wore the necklace, Trixx, her Kwami, would appear, but would typically not stay around for long. With Trixx and Plagg residing in the same home, she didn't know what his Kwami thought of everything that happened and the last thing Lila wanted was for his Kwami to whisper in her Kwami's ear about anything. Seeing as that was the only real request she asked of him, he abided to that single rule and asked Plagg not to speak with Trixx. It was easy enough.

"What exactly are your powers?" He questioned.

"The basics, speed, strength, agility and all of that fun stuff. I can create mirages and project them anywhere at any time too. There's those amongst other things. My Kwami is actually very perceptive and gives me the ability to see things I never thought I'd see before."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, enough questioning." She said with a giggle.

Adrien took the granola bars from one of the bags and placed it in one of the highest cupboards. It was so odd to him. This girl had everything, and she had to be the most unsatisfied person in the world, until now that is. Even with money, talent, fame, beauty, and men dropping left and right for her, she honestly hated her life up until she met him. On a level he could understand not being pleased. He felt that even if he had all that she had, he wouldn't be delighted unless a certain someone was next to him as well.

While he would never say that they were similar, he had to admit that she wasn't all that bad. She was simply misguided and didn't know how to handle power in his eyes. He could relate in more ways than one. He wanted to believe that she was a good person that did bad things from time to time. He'd always thought that about her. True to her word, she hadn't caused any trouble and she had been nothing but kind to him since he came. No matter how many times he pushed her away, she never batted an eyelash and always gave comfort in turn. Would a bad person really do this?

"Have you ever thought of using your powers for something besides…"

"Evil?" She asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice. "No."

Adrien was silent for a while. She wasn't the root of all evil, she was certainly far from it. She just needed to fill in a few gaps in her life. He could clearly see that she was at least attempting to change whether she saw it or not.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. He observed as she hummed a tune while putting up the food. "….I'll think about going out in the future."

The way her eyes glimmered made it seem as if she had offered him the world. "Really?"

He nodded his head, a slight smile playing at his lips. He watched as a smile grew on her face, completely overjoyed by the idea of going out with him.

It was truly one of two things she had asked of him over the course of two weeks. Just once, they could go out. But after that…..he had made the decision to talk to Marinette. The decision was made right here and now. The thing was that, Lila and him weren't the same. Lila took initiative to get the things she wanted. No matter how wrong it was, she wanted Adrien and she set steady plans in place to get him. More so than ever, all Adrien wanted to do was go to Marinette and comfort her. He was his own inhibitor and for that, she was better than him.

At feeling vibration in his pocket, he stopped helping with the groceries. Since the last time he charged his cell phone it had always been off. Upon having the day to himself as Lila left earlier that afternoon, he had fiddled with it and tampered with the idea of calling Marinette though he had done away with that idea shortly after thinking about it. Quickly taking his phone out of his pocket, his eyes crinkled together at the unfamiliar number.

"I'll just take this call in the other room." He said as he pointed to her bedroom.

Despite feeling that it was odd for him to receive a phone call, she nodded her head and continued putting up the food.

Once the door was closed behind him, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

 **xXx**

Marinette stood clad in nothing but a robe as Alya helped her pick out clothes to wear. After finishing the simple make up of eyeliner and blush, the last thing to do was choose her outfit and do her hair. She had to admit, she was already beginning to feel better with the simple pick me up of having Alya around her. Alya placed a basic outfit in Marinette's hand. Knowing she'd want to be nothing but comfortable throughout their night out, she chose a wine-red colored long-sleeved crop top sweater with a simple black skirt.

"It's the dead of winter." Marinette reminded her as she looked at her rather short skirt.

"Yea, well you're heartbroken so you don't care about that." Alya reminded her. "We're in a day and age where girls go out and get a tattoo rather than cry over a man, live a little. I don't think it'll kill you to show a little skin, plus it'll get hot at the club." Alya added in hindsight. She pulled Marinette to her vanity mirror and took the towel off of her wet hair.

As Alya began to brush her hair, Marinette looked at her through the mirror. "Thank you, for everything."

Taking the blow dryer, she had previously plugged in, she began to blow dry her hair. Over the roar of the dryer, she hollered, "Don't thank me just yet, the fun has barely begun."

After she finished blow drying her hair, she commenced to brushing out the rest. "Ya' know, any guy that doesn't see what a catch you are doesn't deserve you."

Marinette was silent for a while. While she wanted to believe what Alya had said, she didn't believe that Adrien hadn't seen her worth. He made it a point to tell her how amazing she was consistently throughout their time spent together. He knew what he was leaving behind and just didn't care in her eyes.

"Yea…"

As Alya pulled out the drawer to get a hair pin, a thought struck her. She held out a black brush with blonde strands laced throughout it. "Where is Adrien?"

Marinette's heart stopped beating as her blood ran cold. "He's….just out visiting family and other friends."

Alya rolled her eyes as she pinned Marinette's hair back. "Geez, how could he leave knowing his cousin is in such disarray. I oughta' show him a thing or two when-"

"Actually," Marinette cut her off. "It happened the same day he left, so he doesn't know how I'm fairing." It was the truth. It happened the same day he left, and he honestly didn't know her current state, not that he'd care in the slightest. "So, if possible," she continued, "could you keep this just between you and me. He doesn't need to know, and Nino doesn't either. I'll tell Nino in time, but he'll ask questions I honestly don't feel like answering."

Nodding her head, she finished brushing the back of Marinette's hair. "Of course, I'm sure he'll want to kill the guy anyways."

 _That's what I'm afraid of…_. she highly doubted Nino would let her get by without giving him the name and address of the man that had broken her heart. She'd have to think of something to tell him when the time came. "Thanks for keeping this confidential."

She was still trying to come to terms with it, but she was proud to say that she was getting there.

"No worries, now." She tilted Marinette's head to the side to look at the jewelry that littered her jewelry box. "Time to choose jewelry." With oohhss and ahhss said to each of the accessory pieces Alya pulled out, she handed Marinette a golden pearl necklace and gold watch.

She put it on happily, feeling giddy from the simple task of getting dressed. "Thanks."

"Wait, how about these?" Alya placed a pair of gold earrings in her hand. "This will complete your look for sure."

"Ummm…" Marinette felt along her ears for black pearls that had been in them for months, she hadn't taken them off since getting them.

"Come on," Alya dared at her hesitation. "You wear those same earrings every day. I promise it won't kill you to change them once."

 _Oh it may not kill me but a couple of thousand other people is a possibility._ She examined herself in the mirror.

For the first day in weeks, she was beginning to feel confident after such a dream. A dream of falling in love and him possibly loving her back. It was unfortunate that it turned out to be a nightmare. She flashed back to the last time she saw Adrien. He had taken off his ring, leaving her to be the only one with the burden of fighting evil. Why was he the only person graced with such an opportunity? It wasn't fair. Just for one night, a few hours max, she felt she had earned the right to be normal. To be a regular heartbroken girl trying to forget about her first love and heartbreak. _I never asked for this in the first place._ She thought with the deepest of frowns. There hadn't been an akuma attack in weeks. With him gone and no attacks, the only inhibition on her life was herself as she kept the earrings locked into her ears.

Slowly she began to take off the earrings all while begging Tikki to forgive. The only way a Kwami was to exist in this realm were under two specific conditions. The owner of the Kwami had to wear the jewelry the Kwami was stored in. Even so, they could be seen with or without it, though they wouldn't have powers. The most important condition was that the owner had the intent to see their Kwami. As of the moment, Marinette wanted nothing to do with her Kwami, or akumas, or any of the crazy magic she had brought into her life. The only thing she wanted was to be average, like her old self.

 _Please forgive me._ With that final thought she took off the earrings and placed them back in the black velvet box she had received them in.

It was done.

She could officially start to be normal again.

Alya placed the earrings in her ears and leaned in close behind her. "I want you to take a long deep look at yourself in the mirror. This is who you are, not that girl that cries over a man because she was too sweet to fall in love."

Marinette stared at her reflection, cobalt blue eyes stared back at her petite form. The pink of her rosy cheeks highlighted her freckles that her father had given her as her pale skin contrasted with the deep red that was her shirt. Her blue hair had already grown to reach a bit past her shoulders as it curled at the ends naturally despite being blown straight. This was the best she had looked in weeks.

 _I need to stop being my own inhibitor._ She vowed. As far as she was concerned, everything before this moment was a dream that she had officially woken up from.

"You're right." She smiled in the mirror. It was time to change things.

She gave Alya a glance over. Despite not expecting to go to a club on this random Friday, she stood clad in a hip-hugging sweater dress and cardigan having come straight from her university to check on her best friend. It wasn't exactly club material, but it was certainly better than nothing. Marinette had no doubt she'd be breaking a few hearts tonight.

"I always am." She sung.

"But." She began.

With a pout Alya crossed her arms and asked, "What did I tell you about those damn buts?"

"Fine, _AND_ let me just say this. I only have three rules for the night. One being that we leave by 1am no matter what, you said we could stay a few hours and by that time it will have been a few hours. Two, I have a broken heart, but I am not looking for a rebound or anything of the sort, so please do not send any guys my way."

"Oh darn, you foiled my plans." She said as she snapped her fingers with mild playfulness.

"Lastly, you haven't seen me drunk and I plan to keep it that way. I'm a lightweight so three drinks is the limit no matter what I say or if I think I can handle another."

Alya nodded her head, understanding how she felt. She didn't take Marinette as the type to lose herself over one guy no matter how hurt she was. However, the thought of seeing her drunk did pique her interest if truth be told.

"Sounds fine to me." Alya agreed as she held out her pinkie.

Marinette linked her pinkie with hers and pressed her thumb to hers. Now that the deal was made, it was time to have fun,

 **xXx**

Adrien peered through the glass of the lounge. The dim lighting of the area made it hard for him to find who he was looking for. He stood back and looked at the sign above the door. Sure enough, it matched the name that had been texted to him. He walked inside and scanned the area, hoping he was in the right place. It wasn't long before he eventually found who he was looking for.

Taking the open seat for him, he sat without a word. The call was so out of the blue and there was no real indication given as to why he was called to meet, though he had an inkling suspicion as to why he was asked to come to this lounge.

"I ordered you a long island iced tea, I hope that was fine."

Adrien nodded his head as he eyed the drink. "So why exactly did you want to meet?"

Nino slightly leaned back in his seat. Adrien had yet to look him in his eyes upon walking in. The fact that he looked tired and held no smiles like he normally carried didn't go unnoticed. Something was clearly up with him, but that wasn't why he asked him to meet.

"Is something going on with Marinette? The last time she didn't pick up her phone was when you came, I figured you would know something considering that you're living with her."

Adrien's mouth parted to say something in response, but words failed him as his frown deepened.

 _Bingo._ He didn't need to say much more, his face gave away everything. He knew something was going on, and this only confirmed his suspicions. Adrien was never really at a loss for words, especially regarding Marinette. Seeing him this hesitant to answer said it all.

"If anything's going on with Marinette, I need to know."

Adrien nodded his head. "Honestly, I haven't been home over the last few weeks, so I'm not sure how she's doing." At this very second, he debated just getting up and walking out. The last thing he wanted to do was answer questions about Marinette, it would only make things worse for him. He was sure there was nothing Nino could ask that he could answer.

"Why haven't you been home? Something going on between you two?"

It was a mistake to meet Nino. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed so non-too eagerly to meet. He had barely sorted out of his own thoughts right now, the last thing he needed was to be forced to think of excuses and lies. Just thinking about it had him shaking. He had forced her into a depression and he knew it, there was no going back from what he'd done. Oh god, what had he done?

"Dude," Nino extended an arm across the table to grip his shoulder. The man was visibly shaking in front of him. Worry etched onto his features as golden eyes washed over him. Clearly something much deeper than he thought was going on for his dear friend to look as shaken as he had. "I'm not just asking about Marinette now. We're friends, you can tell me anything and know that I'll help you out of whatever is going on. Just relax for a second."

Adrien took Nino's advice as he tried to calm down his racing thoughts. This whole time, he thought that the idea of Marinette hating him and never wanting to see him was a thought he could handle. Hell had he been wrong. What if she never wanted to see him again? What if he had pushed her away to the point of no return? How could he ever make it up to her?

He looked up at Nino. Despite their rough beginning, he could feel that Nino was being nothing but genuine with him. Aside from Marinette, Nino and Alya truly felt like friends as they spent more time with him. Maybe this wasn't a mistake?

He would come clean, but only if he knew Nino would be okay with what he had to say.

"Okay," he whispered after some time. What he needed wasn't to receive sexual help from his new house mate or to see Marinette. He hadn't messed up in the magical department, he could have dealt with that. It fell on the subject of love and emotions and he had absolutely no knowledge on the foreign subject. Maybe getting advice would serve him well. "I can tell you what I know…" He took a sip of his drink. He'd need a few more throughout the night to get through telling him everything. "But this stays between us. Alya doesn't need to know anything I'm about to say, there's no reason to get her involved in the mix."

Perplexed, Nino nodded his head. What could he know that needed to be kept under lock and key? His mind began to race with all sorts of ideas. Was Marinette in trouble with the mafia? Did she need to be bailed out of jail? Was she pregnant? Growing a third arm?

"Alright, what's up?" He asked.

Adrien groaned, not sure if he was doing the right thing. Before answering he thought a bit more. "I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability, but please don't hold anything I tell you against Marinette." He needed to make sure that was clear.

"Okay…" He was beyond curious now.

"Marinette and I are not related."

 **xXx**

Marinette sat calmly while staring at her drink. The sweet blue and pink of the drink swirled together as she mixed it around. They had been at this club for a total of one hour and she could honestly say things were going much better than she had thought it would. It was quite interesting to see Alya in such a setting. There were a few things she had taken into note. One being that guys really seemed to like Alya, it almost made her feel bad for Nino. Four had approached her since they had been there and all the girls had done so far was sit down and talk. Of course, being a happy and faithful woman in a long relationship, she turned them down politely before she gave her undivided attention back to Marinette and carried on with their conversation. Another note being that, Alya was really good at keeping her word. They had established a single sign upon arriving in the club. If she held up two fingers to the side of her nose, it was a signal that she was talking with someone she hadn't minded talking to. Marinette highly doubted she would use it, and sure enough the only guy that had approached her throughout the night seemed like a man that was only interested in one thing Marinette would never give out on the first night. Alya didn't hesitate to ask him to leave.

It had been a while since Marinette last went to a club. The loud music, people grinding and dancing on one another while happily being drunk- hell, even the bit of flirting being done around her, towards Alya mainly, was all so weird to her. Good God, she was only 21, she couldn't believe how much older she felt than the people around her even though they were either of her age or were older. She was sure Alya would grow tired of just sitting and talking with her, they could've done that at her house.

"Alya," Marinette said as she placed a hand on Alya's shoulder. "Thank you so much for taking me out, but I honestly don't think you'll have a lot of fun with me here. You're a young vivacious and sensual woman, why don't you go out and dance or something?" The last thing Marinette wanted to do was affect Alya like she had done to Tikki. She knew she agreed to going out and having fun, but it felt a bit forced at this point since she knew Alya could be having much more fun doing something else.

"...Vivacious?...Sensual?" Alya burst out laughing as she slapped Marinette on the back. She swiveled in her chair and waved the bartender over. "We'll take a sex on the beach over here!" Once the drink was made, she slid it to Marinette. "You are a hoot, ya' know that? Don't worry about me having fun, I'm having a great time just talking with you, _BUT_ if you want to dance, drink up." She finished with a wink.

Marinette took the fruity drink. Well, this was two out of three drinks she was about to down. She might as well make the most of her night, right? Not trying to chug the drinks too quickly, she hastily downed them before ending with a sigh. She had earned the right to a little fun. Remember, this is normal twenty-one-year-old Marinette just living up her life.

Alya held out her hand as she led Marinette to the dancing area. What was a heartbreak without a good old club cliché? Alya was sure Marinette could foster laughter from remembering moments like this. It was more important for her to overwrite the bad memories and replace them with new, happier ones.

Though Marinette felt she couldn't dance to save her life, she easily joined Alya in swinging her hips to songs she never heard. If Alya was kind enough to ask her out, she would do her best to have fun no matter how she felt on the inside. How lucky was she to have such a friend?

Somewhere along the lines, Alya switched from the most up to date dances to doing the oldest ranging from the sprinkler to the disco. She wasn't sure how Alya managed to do it, but what felt like forced movements and energy became natural. What magic had she worked? She would pay Alya back for this one day.

They danced for thirty minutes straight before Marinette took herself off of the dance floor. "Going to rest for a second." She said as she pointed back to where the bar was.

"Go for it. This is my song." Alya said as she continued to dance sporadically.

The fact that Alya loved to dance, and enthusiastically at that, made her laugh.

Finding an open seat not too far from where they had previously sat, Marinette sat down and signaled the bartender once more.

"One long island iced tea, please." She decided to end the night with a personal favorite of hers. There was something about the loud music and bopping atmosphere that she loved despite her introverted nature, it felt like it was just what she needed. It distracted her and kept her from thinking too much. She had never been one for the club scene, but actually being here and enjoying herself made her want to come more frequently. This is what people her age did. They went out, they had fun, they lived up their young lives-NOT fight Kwamis. Seeing where her thought process was headed she shook her head. She refused to think about such things now. Sliding the bartender her money, she was surprised as a hand stopped her.

"I've got it." Marinette looked up at the man that was attempting to pay for her drink. "No, no, it's fine." She said as she forced the bartender to take her money as she slid his money back towards him. "But thank you for the gesture." She turned back to her drink, not exactly wanting to start a conversation with this man. He'd probably be like half of the other men that were in the club. Men that wanted nothing but a hot piece of ass and she wouldn't be the one to give it up.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, before ordering a drink for himself. "Do you come here often?" She looked him up and down. Light brown eyes gleamed down as a smile graced his features. His eyes contrasted to the deep black shade of his hair, making them seem lighter than they were. He wore a simple white collared shirt and black tech stretch skinny jeans. It was a very simple but stylish outfit. As a designer, she couldn't help but notice his appearance first.

 _He seems pretty clean cut._ No matter how attractive he looked, Marinette just didn't want to give him the time of day.

"Sorry, I'm not looking to…" She stopped, trying to think of how to end what she wanted to say. It's not like he was openly flirting with her, all he said was that she was beautiful. If she said she wasn't looking for a relationship that would mean she thought he was looking for a relationship which he hadn't implied from his simple statement. If she said she wasn't looking to talk, would that make her seem conceited? Her face twisted as she thought of what to say. Where was Alya when she needed her to fend off the men?

At seeing Marinette squirm, he couldn't hold back his laughter. "No worries, I'm honestly just here to talk." He held up his hand with the Star Wars peace symbol, honestly meaning what he said.

Biting her lip, Marinette had an internal battle. The guy genuinely seemed like he was just going to talk. Besides, who would she be hurting from a simple conversation?

She nodded her head stiffly. "Umm…What's your name?"

Oh god, had it been that long since she had a conversation with someone from the opposite sex that wasn't one of her best friends? It felt odd to search for something to say.

Seeing that she was fine with only talking, he grabbed a chair not too far from them and pulled it next to her. "Justin, and yours?"

"Marinette, what brings you to the club?"

With a slight snicker, he jutted a finger out towards the dance floor. She followed his finger to see two boys dancing rather fiercely as they flung their arms about.

She tried to stifle her laughter at seeing the boys, but failed as her laughter broke through. "They're quite good dancers."

With a sheepish hand behind his head he answered, "Nah, more like drunk dancers. We just finished our last lab of this semester, so they insisted on celebrating. I'm basically just here to babysit and make sure things don't get out of hand. And you?"

Marinette pointed a thumb towards the dance floor as she drank her drink. "My babysitter is in there. I was brought here to 'have fun' and 'get out of the house'."

She didn't need to say much more. Any girl that was forced to leave her home was either a homebody or heartbroken.

"Well, lucky for you, you met Justin, just an extra guy that was kind of forced here too."

She laughed. "How often do you use that?"

"Would you believe me if I said that was the first time?" He joined her in laughter. "It got you to laugh so the odds of me using it again are pretty high." He tapped her now empty glass. "If you want, that offer for me to buy you a drink is still available."

"A free drink? What's it going to cost me?"

He put on a thoughtful look as he turned his head to the side. Soon after, he snapped his fingers. "Keeping me company throughout the night? This is the perfect spot to keep an eye on my friends and I'm not good around crowds, so I don't like talking to more than a few people at once." He confessed.

It was official, coming to the club wasn't that bad. He sincerely just wanted to talk and nothing more, Marinette could deal with this. She turned back to the dance floor to see Alya walking towards her, ready to ask the guy to leave. Marinette held up two fingers to the side of her nose. The gleam that came to Alya's eyes when she saw Marinette was not only talking to an attractive male, but seemed to want to keep his company made it seem like it was the greatest thing in the world that could have possibly happened to her. Seeing that her friend was okay, she went back to the dance floor to continue living it up.

Marinette turned back to him with a smile. "Deal." She felt fine and didn't think she was anywhere near tipsy, so she would gladly take him up on that drink. "A Moscow mule would be great."

As he waved the bartender down and told them what they wanted, he turned back to her. "So, I take it you don't come here often?"

Marinette nodded her head. "I haven't been to a club in over 10 months. It's not exactly my thing."

"I couldn't tell from the way you were dancing earlier."

She felt her face flush at his laughter. Oh God, she hadn't even thought anyone was looking at her with Alya dancing so well next to her. "Please just erase whatever image you have of me out of your head."

"Why? You were great." As the drinks were placed in front of him, he went to grab both of theirs but stopped and only reached for his. Marinette looked at him, confused by his actions. "I don't touch a woman's drink out of courtesy towards her. Too many crazy people running around and drugging woman left and right."

Marinette nodded her head with a smile. He was proving to be quite the gentleman so far, it's not like she had expected him to do anything to her drink anyways. "Thank you." She said as she took a sip of the sweet alcohol.

"Really though, it was great. Did you ever take lessons?"

"I...Never did." Thinking about it now, the only person to ever remotely teach her a thing or two about dancing was Adrien. Somehow, he had wormed his way back into her thoughts. She frowned just thinking about how dancing was one of the last things they did together.

"What was he like?

"Huh?" Marinette didn't hide her confusion at his question.

His face seemed to go red at the sudden perplexed look. "Sorry, let me know if I'm crossing the line, it was probably really rude of me to ask, but I just figured someone was on your mind. Like I said, I'm honestly just here to talk, so if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. Sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger some things rather than friends."

Had she been that transparent?

She felt her lip quiver from the thought. He always did say she wore her emotions on her face, guess he was right.

Seeing her reaction, he instantly waved his hands. "Oh God, sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't my place."

Marinette shook her head. "No, you're right." Maybe talking about it would be a good thing. She honestly could have talked with Alya, but the sad part was that she still had hope. Hope that he would come back. She didn't want to slander his name in any way in case he did return to her. Even if she didn't spill out all of the details maybe a little confiding in this stranger would serve her well? "Uh...He was amazing. We got off on the wrong foot at first, but somewhere along the line….I fell head first. If I'm going to talk, I'm going to need another drink."

He smiled, glad for her openness in talking with him. "I'll get right on that."

Two drinks and a split calzone later, Marinette had opened up about a lot of things to Justin that she hadn't even told Nino or Alya.

He was right, talking about it lifted a huge weight she hadn't even known was on her chest.

"Adrien juzzz." She wiped away tears that began to stream down her face. "I lave him soooo mach." With the alcohol catching up to her, Justin had cut her off after the last drink she had to keep for from getting completely wasted.

While she felt better, she also felt like shit. How could he do this to her? What had she done wrong? That moment played back in her mind on repeat and it refused to stop. When had he stopped caring about her? Thinking about how he left without any hesitation, any malice, _anything_ , brought on her tears.. Had their time spent together meant nothing?

 _I hate him._

She gasped at the thought. _I don't think that...Do I?_ Not once had she thought such a thing, how could she? Adrien had once been so kind and caring, to think he could easily change his demeanor left her with this simple thought. If he didn't care about her, then she would force herself to stop thinking about him.

"I want …..to forget him." She said honestly.

Marinette thanked the God's that Kwami holders couldn't get akumatized. It was her own theory, but she was sure that if she could survive this kind of internal pain, she could make it through anything. She wouldn't want her worst enemy to suffer through anything such as a heartbreak.

Justin leaned forward and wiped her tears with the mid of his thumb. "It's okay." She was a gorgeous girl and came across as a very kind and sweet young woman. She certainly didn't deserve to have her heartbroken by someone in such a way.

He reached out a hand and helped her stand. As she tried to stand, she leaned to the side, the alcohol clearly affecting her at this point. " He steadied her, helping her to lean on his body as he led her towards the exit of the building. Come on, I know what will make you feel better."

 **xXx**

Nino sat in his chair with wide eyes, still trying to make sense of all that Adrien was telling him. Had everything the crazy man said really been going on behind his back?

"So just to get this straight…" Nino began, "You aren't her cousin?" Adrien nodded his head. "You've been living off of her for 4 months now? Letting her pay for everything for you and do everything for you?"

"Yea…" Adrien said sadly. He already felt like shit about it, Nino had a way of rubbing it in.

"And you repay her by giving her a broken heart?" Nino asked with narrow eyes as he leaned back.

"If I could drop dead once, I would."

"Yea, I'd help." Nino said honestly, he had a good mind to kill him at this point.

As a man, a human being at that, he had literally bitten the hand that had fed him and tore it off. Anyone that hurt Marinette was as good as dead to him. "How did you meet her anyways?"

Adrien sighed. He had explained every single detail except for anything pertaining to magic. That being said, he left out how they met specifically because of its relation to magic.

"I can't…." With a hefty sigh. "I can't give you too much detail, only because I'm protecting Marinette by my silence. We didn't have an easy start though. I was forced into her life and she didn't want anything to do with me, but …..she didn't exactly have a choice."

Nino shook his head as he looked Adrien square in the eyes. "Something's not adding up. How were you forced into her life?"

"Again, I can't explain. Just know that, I was bad for her at first. She found me when I was confused and when I honestly didn't care about what I did or who it affected, her included. Things changed though. I really do care for her."

Oh, how things had changed. And all he did was mess everything up. All of the progress they had built up over these last few months was gone because of something stupid he did.

"You don't have a right to say that. You brought this on yourself, man. You don't get to say you still care for her after walking out on her like that. A real man would've talked things through, no matter what personal troubles you're going through."

The two fell into silence. Adrien knew that Nino was right. It didn't change the fact that he felt selfish for thinking that he still wanted her. Adrien fidgeted with the ring on his finger. It wasn't fair that the magic that brought them together was tearing them apart. He pulled out the broken pocket watch he had received from Marinette.

Nino eyed him carefully. "So you still kept it?"

"She gave it to me." He said as if that were enough of an explanation. It was the last gift he had received from her and he cherished it more than anything in the world. He clutched it tightly in his hand between white knuckles.

"Yea well for someone that pushed her away like that, I just figured that you'd want to completely get rid of her."

"I don't want to get rid of her," Adrien said quickly. "The last thing I want is to lose her."

"Well, you just might have with the stunt you pulled." In a sense, Nino felt bad for the guy, he really did. Whatever he was going through was enough for him to push away someone as kind as Marinette. He would be damned if he let Adrien drag her down into whatever hell he was suffering from however. Some people just can't be helped, Adrien seemed to be one of them. "I'm telling you this for your own good, you don't deserve Marinette." It was hard to say out loud after becoming such good friends with the lad, but he was loyal to Marinette first and foremost. "If you can hurt her once, you can sure as hell hurt her again, no hesitation needed. Give me one good reason why you should ever be back in her good graces again."

"That's the thing, I can't. I never deserved her in the first place and this only solidifies that thought." He loved Marinette too much to want to stick around. "But I want to become a better person for her. She showed me that people can change, I still have a long way to go before I can become someone that's good enough for her. I just felt that if I didn't...push her away….the feeling that she had done something wrong would be much stronger when it honestly has nothing to do with her. I lo-"

They were cut off as Nino's cell phone began to ring. Nino was more than thankful that his phone rang, he would be put between a rock and a hard place if Adrien finished his sentence. He cared for the two and wanted the best for both of them, but at what cost? Everything Adrien had told him just equated to a toxic relationship.

"Sorry." He said as he motioned to his phone. Alya's picture had popped up on his phone signaling that the love of his life wanted to speak with him. He wasn't surprised that she was calling, she had said she would check up on Marinette after finishing her classes, so it only figured that she was updating him. "Hey, ba- What's wrong?"

Adrien eavesdropped with strained ears as he tried to listen to their conversation. He had never heard Alya sound so frazzled and panicked as she spoke. Though he couldn't head most of the conversation, the only thing he was sure of was that whatever was wrong pertained to Marinette. "You what? Why weren't you watching her?...No, I...No, I'm with Adrien...What?... He's back from visiting his family a bit early." He said as he eyed the green-eyed man. "Yea...Yea, I'm on my way, just keep looking. It'll be fine." Nino stood as he slid his phone back into the pocket. "Sorry, I gotta-"

"What happened to Marinette?" He asked immediately.

Nino shook his head as he shrugged on his coat. "I was given specific instructions not to tell you. Apparently, I'm not even supposed to know."

"If it has to do with Marinette, I can help."

"I think you've helped enough." He threw out a couple of bills to pay for their drinks before he laid a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "I've got it from here."

Adrien grabbed Nino's hand with a tight grip. "I can help." He didn't care if they wanted his help or not. If Marinette was in trouble, he wanted to be there to help her. At least he knew that she was safe at home before, now apparently, she was in some kind of trouble? "Let me. I said I hurt her, but I also made it clear that I still care about her."

They stared each other down. Adrien wasn't going to let Nino leave until he knew what exactly was going on.

Nino heaved a heavy sigh, he didn't have time for this. Since when did being in a group of friends become so complicated? "Listen, after this, stay out of her life if you can't commit to staying in it. I'm serious, get your shit together or just leave her alone, she doesn't deserve this." He hoped he wouldn't regret saying this. "She's missing." Nino said as he took Adrien's hand off of his shoulder. Adrien didn't need to say a single word. Regardless of what he did to Marinette due to his own personal issues, he truly did love her and genuinely wanted to help. "Alya said she was talking with some guy. She kept looking back and checking in on her, but when she turned back they were gone and more than a few drinks were left in their place."

 _Marinette with another man?_ The thought alone made his blood boil. He knew he had no right, but he'd hurt anyone that laid a finger on her. "Lead the way."

"They're at a club about thirty minutes by foot from here. If we run, we can get there in not time." He contemplated his options quickly. A taxi would be too slow with traffic and he didn't drive to the nearby lounge when he could've.

The two quickly exited the building before running as fast as their legs could carry them. As Adrien ran, he thought of how badly he had ended things with Marinette. Supposing something had happened to her. Was this really how he wanted to end things? He clenched his fist as he cut through a park behind Nino.

He didn't want to go through the pain of losing her. The thought of it now that he was hearing of another man with her made it all the more clearer.

This wasn't how he wanted to end things with her. She was more important to him and certainly didn't deserve the treatment he had given her all of those weeks ago. He was wrong, Lila was wrong. The first thing he should've done was go back to her rather than avoid her for all of this time. What he thought was in her best interest might have been about the damn stupidest thing he'd ever done.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Time seemed to wane slowly as they ran through the town. It wasn't long before they were near the downtown area where life was buzzing full of night owls. Nino slowed to a stop in front of a tall building. Loud music drummed outside the brick club as it buzzed with young life. Nino began taking out his ID, before he turned to Adrien.

"Where's your ID?"

Adrien cussed under his breath, today was just proving to get worse and worse. This was the first time he had ever needed any form of identification and he was sad to say he didn't have any.

"…I left it in my other pants."

"Just wait here, I'll find her." With that said he flashed his ID to the bouncer and walked in to find their friend. Adrien couldn't just wait outside knowing that Marinette could be in some kind of danger. He'd seen enough movies to know that this type of setting was bound to cause nothing but trouble. As he walked down an alleyway across the street from the club they had run to, he looked around. He was definitely there alone.

"Plagg come out." His Kwami flew out of his coat pocket. "Can you sense Tikki or anything?"

Plagg shook his head. "No, Kwamis can't do that."

"Shit." He turned back to the club. The club building was two stories high and there were a few windows around. _There has to be another way in._ "Come on." He walked across the street and traveled along the side. _Maybe there's a back entrance._ He could easily scale the building if he fused with Plagg.

"Plagg, claws out." As a bright light flashed before dying down, his senses heightened, and he felt stronger. It had been a long two weeks since he last fused with Plagg, the power almost felt brand new. He flipped his hoodie's hood over his ears to keep from drawing attention to himself as. Adrien prepared to leap to the top of the building but stopped in his tracks. He heard what brought relief to his body. He could hear her soft voice, she was outside. _The back!_ Drawing his hand to his side, he ran to the back side of the building, there was no doubt in him that he could hear her, he could pick up her voice anywhere.

The scene in front of him nearly made him see red. He stood frozen. Marinette had tears streaming down her face while an unknown man stood hunched over her. Chat didn't hesitate to grab the man by his neck and pull him off of her. The man screamed at the sudden action. As Marinette looked up at him, his heart stopped. Meeting after what felt like years apart, and under such conditions as this hurt him. He turned back to the man as he held him up against the wall.

"What did you to her?" He shook him ruthlessly. Any man that could hurt Marinette, was no good man. Chat didn't hesitate to punch him slack in the jaw.

"Adrien, stop!" She yelled through her muffled cries.

He tried to calm his heavy breathing as he jerked his head towards her. She needed to give him one good reason why he shouldn't kill the guy.

For the first time in weeks, they looked into each other's eyes. She stood carefully, trying not to fall over in her tipsy state. "Leave him alone, he didn't do anything!" She whimpered.

He looked her over. No scratches, no bruises, just tears. He dropped the guy and grabbed her arm. "We're leaving." Adrien quickly ushered her out and away from the club. None too gently, he held her upper arm tightly as she stumbled along next to him. Of all the ways to meet again, this certainly wasn't how he pictured it.

She had yelled at him when all he had done was try to help her. What was this?

As they walked along the Parisian streets, there was nothing but tension laced between them. Marinette was seething. The one person she didn't want to see was currently walking alongside her and helping her to stand straight in her drunken stupor, it was slightly embarrassing.

 _How did he even know I was here?_ She thought as she continued to walk. Marinette tried to get a peek at him through her peripheral vision. After all this time of yearning to see him, he had no look of sadness or frustration from hurting her and it pissed her off. All of the crying and time wasted over him just for him to not care at all. With the alcohol still in her system and lack of a single coherent thought to be had, she snatched her arm out of his grip. Marinette slightly stumbled, but quickly caught herself and tried to walk with as much grace as she could in her heels.

She was nearly surprised that she had done it herself, but she continued to walk ahead of him, trying to hold her head high as if she hadn't gotten drunk.

"Let me help you." He said softly.

Marinette hated this more than anything in the world. She was pushing him away and he wasn't having any of it. He genuinely wanted to help her regardless of what he had done. His kindness made her sick. She said nothing as she let herself be guided by him back to their apartment. In all honesty, she kind of did need the help with the way she was walking. With that on thought, she allowed herself to be led back to her apartment. The quicker they were back, the quicker he would leave.

Once they were inside the safe confinements of her home, he closed the door behind them. The more he thought about it, the more displeased he got. It's not that he was mad at her, he truthfully wasn't. He was more so mad at himself. Adrien couldn't help but feel like he had pushed her towards this. He didn't hesitate to let go of her arm and lightly push her onto the couch. With a squeal she fell backwards before glaring at him. Ignoring her glare, he walked into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. "Plagg, claws in."

To think she would stoop this low. Getting drunk and falling for a guy at a club? What was she, a high schooler that couldn't control her emotions? He knew he had no right to judge what she did, but it didn't change the fact that he cared about her and who she kept in her good company. That included caring about what she did with other men. He'd never considered himself to be a possessive person until this moment.

As Adrien placed the bottle of water in front of her, he tried to remind himself that if it weren't for him, she might not have been like this in the first place. "Drink it." She looked at the drink before turning her head away from him. Her demeanor was mostly from embarrassment and from the bitter taste of him being so gentle and kind to her. She just wanted him to leave at this point.

He grabbed her hand and placed the bottle in it before sitting on the coffee table directly in front of her. "We need to talk..."

"Then talk." She answered with a huff.

"But not until you sober up." He ended sternly. Plagg was right all along, he shouldn't have run from his problems and here was where it stopped. He wasn't leaving until they talked things out and he knew she was okay. He knew what he had to tell her would probably earn her hatred and that it was warranted. It would land him in hot water, no doubt about it. At this point, he'd rather see her feel something negative towards him rather than beat herself up over something that had nothing to do with her.

Both waited for a couple of hours. In the meantime, he made sure to send Alya and Nino a text saying that she was safe and at home resting so as to put their minds at ease. With him on one end of the couch with Marinette on the other. It was as if they were back to square one. Confused and feeling like they were the furthest away from understanding each other. How had they drifted so far apart? There was just so much going on in his head and Marinette didn't even know a fraction of it. How could she?

"How are you feeling?" Adrien attempted. He figured starting on simple grounds would be better before he told her everything.

 _Heart broken, slight headache, sad, like I've played myself and made a fool of myself in front of you, pathetic, depressed ….just to name a few._ She thought sadly. "I'm fine." Marinette replied as she shrugged nonchalantly.

 _If you call crying your eyes out in front of a stranger fine, then that's a problem._ He was tempted to say something but held his tongue. He knew better than to push her when she was clearly close to the edge. "What were you doing tonight?" He asked tightly as he glanced at her.

She refused to give him the same respect as she looked at the white of her sofa. "What did it look like I was doing?" She asked just as tightly through pursed lips. The last thing she needed was to be reprimanded by him of all people. Had he lost his mind?

 _Hold your tongue._ He reminded himself. Again, he knew he had no just reason to be agitated right now, but just seeing her with another man like that was enough to make him go mad. "It _looked like_ you were being attacked by another man."

"Yea, well it _looked like_ you wrongfully punched someone that was allowing me to cry my eyes out to help me get it out of my system. He did nothing but help me throughout the night and you just rushed in and hit him like a wild animal."

Adrien felt his heart tighten at her words. What could he possibly say to that? He already felt like crap over this, now he just wanted to rot six feet under at what she said.

"We need to talk." He said as he slid a bit closer to her.

"You already said that. We're talking right now." She stated as she sat as close to the edge as possible. Yea, they were talking. Talking and not getting anywhere. She didn't want him to ask about what she was doing tonight, or how she had been in the past few weeks, or anything pertaining to the future. She didn't want him to talk at all. It was as simple as that. Marinette had gotten it in her head that he might not return, and now that he was here and visibly next to her, the anger she felt inside could hardly be contained. He was lucky she didn't slap him right here and now. What gave him the right to intrude on her life after leaving like that? She had wanted him back all of this time, but now actually living through this moment she just felt confused as her emotions mixed between what she wanted and what she felt was best for herself. Was it too much for her to leave with her heart unscathed?

"Marinette, look at me. Things worth saying deserve eye contact."

"You don't deserve anything." Marinette muttered under her breath. She didn't care how spoiled or rude she sounded, it's what she felt. What made him all high and mighty that merited even a second of her time?

At that, he stood. Hearing her say it out loud only proved his point that he should have never seen her before he could answer any questions she might have, as well as his own questions that he couldn't even answer. Nonetheless, he wasn't backing down. Fate had brought them together and fate had brought them to this moment. To here and now. To give him this chance to apologize to her. He wouldn't let this chance go.

Adrien walked in front of her and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Cloudy blue eyes glowered at him as tears pooled in the corners, begging to take a leap down her face. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing what he was doing to her. She'd rather die than let a single tear depart from her eyes now. Her lip quivered as words were forced not to form. Adrien dropped his hand from her chin as he gazed into her eyes. Now he understood why she wouldn't look at him.

She was completely right, he didn't deserve a single damn thing. It hurt all the more to look into her eyes and know that he was the cause of all of her pain. Knowing that he had hurt her compared nothing to looking into her eyes, feeling her body shake underneath his gentle grip, and to see just how much damage he had caused up close. He couldn't hug her- he couldn't kiss her and tell her everything would be alright the way he wanted to. He lost that right the second he stepped foot out the door. Why was he so lucky to see her in the most vulnerable state she had ever been in? The heart was such a fickle and sensitive thing.

His hands clenched into fists as he struggled to find the right words to say. What words could he offer to console her?

"Marinette..."

Before he could even start apologizing, she shook her head. An apology was the furthest thing from what she wanted, she felt she'd lose her mind if she heard one now. If he dared to say it, she would surely slap him. There was no doubt in her heart that she still cared and loved for him, how could she not after only two weeks of having her heart broken? If he broke in with his kind and tender customary words, she was sure to fall in even deeper, and that was something she didn't want.

"I just want to know why," she whispered softly.

Why had he led her on? Why he had reacted in such a way? Why he felt that it was okay to talk to her so calmly after two weeks of worry, pain, and hurt? Why?

Oh, how he wanted to be honest with her. Unfortunately, only part of the truth was all he could give. "Anything can happen and it's too unpredictable right now, that's all I can tell you." He said as he brushed a hand through her silky hair.

She swatted his hand away. "If that's all you had to say, then you might as well have just stayed gone." She wasn't in the mood to play games or talk in cryptic code. She wanted a straight answer that she already knew he wouldn't give. She wouldn't accept anything less than that.

As she brushed his hand away, her hair swerved to the side. It wasn't until now that he noticed her earrings were replaced with golden pearls. "Where is Tikki?"

"I have every right to want at least one night to just be normal again." She responded with crossed arms.

Adrien had created a mess and now it was time to clean it up. With that thought in mind, he pointed at his ring as he shook his head. "You don't have that luxury anymore. A lot of people are depending on you."

That simple statement had her blood boiling. "Well what about you? The last time we met Plagg was nowhere in sight. What gives you the right to reprimand me?"

"I never had a right," he replied gently. "But we're not just up against akumas anymore and you can't let your emotions get in the mixture. We just can't afford it now."

"What are you talking about?" She probed, her face void of emotion. Whatever he was saying had completely gone over her head and confused her.

"I...know where the other Kwami is….Specifically, who has it.." He knew he was digging his own grave, but he continued. "And I've known for a while now."

"What?" She didn't hide her astonishment as she stood. Did this have anything to do with what happened two weeks ago? Before Marinette could start making theories in her head, she forced her racing thoughts to calm down. With a deep breath, she said, "Explain." Before he could start, she cut him off. "I don't want half of the truth, and I'm not taking it." She expressed strictly. "Be honest with me, Adrien. Completely honest."

She was going to hate him. "It was around the time we first got our Kwamis. She was the reason many papillons appeared and for what happened at the Eiffel Tower."

 _She?_ Marinette saved that thought to the back of her mind as she continued to listen.

"Even then I didn't know what she was or what she was capable of. At least not until the night before Christmas."

 _Flashback_

 _"You head home first. I'll catch up after I pick up dinner. A little water isn't going to kill me." He checked along his pockets to make sure his wallet hadn't fallen out from his little bath earlier. After he felt the bulge of his wallet in his pocket, he gave a sigh of relief._

 _She wouldn't put up much of a protest. Marinette knew that after her and Tikki were unfused, she'd be pretty out of it. "Sounds good to me. Hurry home, I don't want you getting sick." She tossed her yo-yo onto a nearby tree and gave a quick wave before heading home._

 _He sighed while looking at the full moon. With Christmas being tomorrow he felt that he should be in a good mood, and yet his mood was rather bitter despite the festivities._

 _"Alright," he said as he flexed his claws. "Come out, I know you're here. You've been watching us for a while." A low growl escaped his lips as his eyes narrowed._

 _A slender figure leaned against the tower, Cheshire smile playing at her plump lips._

" _Miss me?" She asked softly. She stood in all of her beauty, tall and poised as she approached him. As his growls persisted, she laughed. "You're not going to hurt me, so drop the act, kitten-play."_

" _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."_

" _I'll give you three. One, you don't really want to hurt me, you just want a little blood on your claws because you're frustrated that you can't get the girl. Two, I might be of some assistance to you. And Tres," she said as she held up three pointed fingers. "I have this and if you want to know any information, you'll keep me alive." She slightly unzipped her black leather jacket to reveal a necklace nestled between her breasts. The gold of the chain glimmered as the fox's tail dipped and bobbed into a curve. The color was of the wildest oranges before it faded into a white tip._

" _Is that-"_

" _You guys call these things Kwamis, right?" She asked as she lightly tapped the necklace. "If you're thinking of taking it, I dare you to try." To show she truly wanted him to attempt such a thing, she held out the necklace._

 _Walking up to her, he quickly reached out to grab the jewelry. She had made it too easy. Upon contact with the necklace, she immediately vanished as a light smoke was left in her wake. Startled he looked around, not sure if he had killed her from barely touching her. Laughter ensued behind him, he jerked his head around to see the same girl leaning against the tower._

" _What was that?" He asked, his guard up._

" _That was another test and a lesson. You can try to take this necklace all you want, but you won't get anywhere trying to. So simply put, don't try." She strutted up to him. "I have the fox Kwami. My main power is the power of illusion, that's how I stand before you. Well-not me so to say, but the illusion I've created. I can create as many as I want at any time I please with this bad boy." She twirled her flute in her hand as if it were a simple baton. "How else do you think I was able to contact you in your dreams?"_

 _He thought back to all of the nightmares he had over the last few weeks. That was all her doing? Things were slowly starting to add up and he wasn't liking the results given._

" _There are more powers, but no reason to spill every detail when this is the first time we're meeting so formally." She leaned against the tower nonchalantly. The cold winter air blew her hair back, she loved the feeling of it on her warm skin._

" _Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked carefully. He couldn't see any reason she was bothering with him, let alone talking to him. Why tell him all of this information?_

" _Because, silly kitten," she said with a soft giggle. "You and I are the same, how else could I have fallen so hard? I don't have all of the details, but it's only natural that we get along seeing as we both have the most destructive Kwamis."_

" _Destructive Kwamis?"_

 _With a mock gasp she covered her mouth. "I'm afraid I may have spun the spool too thin, now the thread has come off." At his confused look, she giggled. He was just too cute, it was no wonder she could hardly resist him. "I'm just saying I may have said something completely unnecessary. I will say that the cat Kwami and the fox Kwami are connected in more ways than one though."_

 _His eyes followed her as she paced back and forth slowly. It wasn't until then that he realized everything she said could be completely fabricated. "How do I know you're not making this up?"_

" _What would I have to gain from lying to you?" She asked, completely curious as to how he would answer._

" _I'm not sure, but I just can't believe anything you're saying."_

 _She threw her hands up with a huff. "Hey, just because your Kwami doesn't tell you much information, doesn't mean you should discredit mine for telling me anything I ask. He has a lot of knowledge and he's not afraid to tell me."_

 _Adrien had no reason to believe she was lying at this point, but the same went for believing if she was telling the truth. "Wait, does your Kwami have any knowledge about Plagg?" At her confused look, he specified, "The cat Kwami? Anything about the 16th century?"_

 _She shook her head. "None that I could tell. A lot of weird stuff happened with your Kwami apparently. I have information on some Kwamis, but yours certainly isn't one of them, sorry love. If I find out anything, I can tell you though."_

 _He eyed her suspiciously. Was this not the girl that had caused him many sleepless nights? The girl who had the town in a rampage over the Eiffel Tower and thousands of papillons?_

 _"Why are you trying to help me out? Last time I checked, we were enemies."_

" _Listen," she said softly. "We're not enemies. In fact, we're allies."_

" _Allies don't purposefully hurt each other." Chat reminded her._

" _I only did those things to get your attention. And guess what I have right now?" She sung. "Your undivided attention, I couldn't be anymore happy with how things unfolded."_

 _He frowned. Just thinking about how she had caused him so much unnecessary trouble for something so simple gave him angina. What was wrong with this girl? "Now, now. Don't make that face. I wouldn't have had to do any of that if it weren't for your little ladybug." Just thinking about her made the girl's blood boil. His little girlfriend was an eyesore she wanted to rid herself of. He didn't try to suppress the growl in his throat as he snarled at her. "Seems like I struck a chord. I won't bother her, I already have what I want."_

 _"If you want a quick death you will try something." He growled. Her word meant absolutely nothing to him._

 _She waved her hands around in mock defense once more. "I haven't even laid a finger on her yet and I won't." She skipped a step in her stride. "Now that I have you around."_

" _You don't have anything." Was this girl demented?_

" _Or so you think." She mumbled under her breath. She looked at him with an exasperated look, not exactly wanting to repeat herself. "Listen, like I said, we're connected, whether you want us to be or not. That being the case, there will come a time where you won't always have your friend around and you'll need someone else. You see that building out there." She pointed to a tall building off in the distance while looking at him. "That's where I live. At the condo at one of the highest floors. Room 967. If you ever need me, I'll be there." She would've touched him if she could've, even a small taste would satisfy her. "I'm honestly not your enemy, and the only thing I want is to help you." She ended genuinely._

 _His eyebrows furrowed together as he took in all of the information she gave him. It was odd, but he truly had the feeling that she only wanted to help. He eyed her up and down. Mischievous, wicked, and a game player. And yet, he still felt like he could place some ounce of trust in her._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Lila," she replied tenderly. "Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Chat. Or dare I say, Adrien." Months of stalking had paid of well._

" _If you want this….." He wouldn't dare call it a friendship as he waved his hand around in the space between them. "..alliance to work out, there need to be ground rules."_

" _Name your game." She said happily, more than pleased by the outcome of everything as she grinned from ear to ear._

" _The illusions stop right here and now. No more projecting images into my head and no more causing trouble around Paris."_

" _Done and done. I only did that to get your attention anyway." She said honestly._

" _And you leave Marinette out of this."_

 _She nodded her head quickly. "Say no more. So long as we can be friends, I won't so much as even glance in her direction."_

 _Why did it feel like he had just made a deal with the devil? What had he done?_

" _Then I guess we're done here."_

" _Guess so." She mumbled as she stopped in her tracks. Standing face to face with the man she had dreamt about for months was the greatest gift God could give her. "I'll tell you what." Her sultry voice dripped. "I won't even bother you. The next time we meet, it'll be because you're coming to me for help. I can wait until then." It didn't take NASA to see the path he was heading down. It was a collision course that he couldn't avoid. She'd let him have his fun for now so that it would be all the more sweeter when he came her way. "Until then, Adrien." With her piece said, the illusion placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, effectively disappearing in turn._

 _He scoffed as he looked at the building she had pointed to, the place she was living in. It surely stood out against the rest of the town. "When pigs fly."_

 _End of flashback_

Marinette was at a loss for words. All of that had happened behind her back? Why hadn't he told her anything? A new villain was lurking around, and he hadn't put a stop to it? He had clearly lost his mind.

"...That's...not all." He said lowly.

With folded arms she asked, "What? That my so-called partner was keeping information from me? What else is going on that I don't know about?"

"I've been staying with her this whole time."

Marinette's heart collapsed into her chest. That explained why he hadn't taken the necklace from her yet. The guilty look on his face said it all. There was no way he was staying in the same house as another young woman as beautifully as he described her and wasn't doing anything with her. She had never seen him look guiltier than in this moment as he refused to look at her and hung his head low.

Marinette bit her lip to keep from saying anything that she'd regret as the tears tried their hardest to pour from her eyes. There were so many choice words she had for him right now, but he was right about one thing. More so than her emotions were a heavy danger lurking with another Kwami owner skulking around. She took a few breaths to calm herself before asking, "When are you going to take the Kwami from her?"

It was clear as day that they were going to have to take the necklace from her. They needed it in order to finish the job that she started.

"That's the thing," he answered softly as he looked at her. "I was thinking that she could be an asset to our team."

Marinette didn't bother to hide her confusion as her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. He had officially lost his damn mind. She had thought it multiple times since talking with him, but this just confirmed it. The fact that he thought it and then had the nerve to say it out loud perplexed her all the more. Wasn't this the man that made it a point to tell her how wrong she was for not capturing the Kwami that was in Chloe's possession when she had the chance? How could he be so hypocritical? "You're telling me you want the girl that put Paris in danger-"

"She never really put it in danger, it was an illusion." He rushed out in Lila's defense.

"The girl that plagued you with nightmares for weeks, the girl that kept you from sleeping a waking minute- You want her to join us?" She asked. Marinette wanted him to hear just how crazy he sounded.

"She hasn't done it since then," he said weakly. After the test she had given him, she knew she had shaken him to his core and she loved it. During their second official meeting he had asked...told her not do anything of the sort and she vowed not to. Since then, she'd been on her best behavior. "She's really a good person if you get to know her. She means no harm and I really think she would be good for us."

Marinette shook her head, baffled that they were even having this conversation. Was it not enough that he had broken her heart? Now he wanted the girl he was screwing on the side to work with her? Even after explaining that the girl had a clear dislike for her? What the hell was he thinking?

"The only thing she's good for is for you when you're feeling lonely!" She spat, not caring about her tone or what she said. "You're taking sleeping with the enemy to a whole new level." Marinette said as she turned her back to him. She couldn't handle hearing this, not now. He didn't get to break her heart and then force this kind of information on her. It wasn't right.

"Marinette," he said carefully as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She said as her voice quivered. Not now, not now of all times. He had warned her not to let her emotions get into the mixture, but it was all too heavy to bear right now. She couldn't even hold back the tears that were streaming down her face. "Do you hear how ridiculous this sounds?"

"It is not-"

"It is!" She shouted as she turned back to him, she could care less about the tears that fell. "It's written on your face." Even she could see that he was falling further and further away from her and into the grasps of that fox. He was too blinded by lust to see where this was headed. Adrien had left her behind and had moved onto bigger and better things. She was the only thing left behind after everything she did for him. The thought was too much to bear. What else could explain everything that had happened? It was because of this girl. "You've fallen for her and-"

"Marinette, stop!" Boundaries or not, he didn't care if he crossed the line. He pulled her into his embrace without hesitation. If only she knew how wrong she was. He wouldn't let her finish that sentence. The girl shaking in his arms was who he loved regardless of what he did with Lila. He'd never touch Lila again for all he cared, he shouldn't have in the first place. His moment of vulnerability led to hurting the woman he cared most about even more, and he'd never do it again.

As she shook, she beat against his shirt. She felt like they both had no right and it just wasn't fair. Marinette knew he wasn't hers and that he was free to do as he pleased, but why did it hurt so much to hear what he was telling her? She couldn't help letting her emotions guide her. She'd never considered herself to be an emotional person, but with how she was behaving it was hard for her to believe she wasn't. What had he done to her? What had he turned her into?

The softness of her fists connecting with his back wasn't even close to the amount of pain he had caused her internally. She cried her eyes out without reluctance after holding it in. The day had been too long, and she couldn't stomach another second. It was like she had been thrown into her own nightmare. No wound from any battle they'd suffered from could hurt as much as this.

Having him hold her as she cried to herself was the saddest thing of all. He said nothing as he refused to let her go.

Time waned slowly for the two as her soft drums turned into tight grips on his shirt. Marinette honestly didn't want to hurt him even when she had beat on his back. She wanted to protect herself from anymore heartbreak because she didn't think she was strong enough to handle anymore than this. Marinette had thought of herself as a strong person prior to the last couple of weeks. She had never had her defenses up against him after becoming acquainted because she never had the need to, until now that is. How she wished she had known what she knew now. She would have never let him get so close. She would've told herself not to fall so hard because even now after everything he told her, she still loved him just as much and didn't want him to leave her side. At the same time she wanted him at the farthest reaches of the sea though, it was all so confusing.

As her cries died down and became nothing more than soft whimpers, they sat on the couch. Her head lay in his lap as he brushed her hair, something that offered slight comfort to her. Marinette wasn't the only one that felt emotionally drained, Adrien was suffering just as much. Somewhere along the lines, Adrien had grabbed the blanket they typically used when they slept on the couch and pulled it over them to protect from the cold that winter brought with it. Why did the room feel so much colder than it truly was? He had only told her part of everything that was happening and they had barely made it through that. He couldn't tell her a single thing about everything else, not until he had more answers.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

Marinette didn't respond, they both knew the answer to that whether she said it or not. While crying solved some things, this couldn't be solved as simply as that. Whatever energy she had was gone, she wanted nothing more than to sleep now.

"Listen," he said deftly. "I promised Lila I would go back to her."

Marinette gripped tighter onto his jeans. She was so thankful that he couldn't see her face, couldn't see how pathetic she looked. "Not tonight, just stay for tonight." She whispered.

Adrien nodded his head, he had absolutely no intention of leaving tonight. After being away from her for those couple of weeks, the only place he wanted to be was right here with her. He just wanted to fix things, and the first of his plans started with letting her know that he had no intention of walking out on her again.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight, _but_ in the morning, I have to go." If anything, Lila was just as fragile as Marinette in her normal state. That was clear from her lack of empathy towards anyone that wasn't him. "I'll talk to her and I'll get her on our side. I know that she can help us, just give me a couple of days."

Marinette sided for only nodding her head. This was an idea he had stuck in his head and she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind whether she agreed or not. The only thing she could do was believe in his judgement. If it was what it took to keep him around, she would follow his every idea.

They fell into a serene silence, one that felt odd after not having it for such an extended period of time. Both had always believed that fate worked in miraculous ways, but what was fate trying to tell them now? Where did they go from here? "Just riddle me this," she said after some time. "Did she have anything to do with what you said to me?"

"Honestly, no. I swear it."

For some reason, for the first time, Marinette just couldn't believe what he was saying to her.

How did they move on from this moment?

* * *

1) Damn Adrien is officially a fuck boy guys. :\

2) I am Marinette and Alya at the club. I have taken a book to read there just as I have been caught busting out moves on the dance floor.

3) SORRY I JUST GOT BACK FROM VACATION! I was going to update yesterday but I got sick off of a food I ate (I think it was that lol) :(

What's going to happen with a potential ally around the corner?

Arch 3: ⅘

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK


	13. Cumbersome

Two days.

He had asked for two days to talk with Lila and to get her on their side. It was going on the second day and Marinette was feeling more than just anxious at the idea of a new team mate. How could she not?

She turned off the television and stretched. The TV has been used as nothing more than to serve as white noise in the background for the last four hours, almost every channel was the same with regards to staying safe and healthy due to the rather heavy increase of people contracting the flu. With a sigh, she closed the book that had started it all. She had a good mind to toss it straight across the room with the trouble it was causing her. With the idea of seeking help from the book heavy on her mind, Marinette read through the pages but of course, there was no spell or sign that was given to aid her in anything. Of all the luck in the world, she certainly didn't feel like she had any.

Over the course of a day, she had done much thinking. Not sure of if it was a blessing or a bad thing, her and Adrien hadn't talked about anything that happened the night before. He left with a simple, "I'll be back with her", and she hadn't seen him since. She honestly felt crazy after experiencing such a night. It was full of a whirlwind of emotions that she had yet to sort out. The only thing she knew was that she needed to hold herself together if they really were getting an ally. Regardless of how the girl felt towards Marinette, there was a job to be completed no matter how much Marinette detested the idea. However, just because Marinette had to work with her didn't mean she had to trust her. Anyone that could wreak havoc once could certainly do it again, no hesitation needed. Somehow her and Tikki had managed to fall into a state of normalcy, or at least, false normalcy as they sat in the living room eating take out and flipping through channels. Neither talked about that night, though Marinette made a promise not to take off her earrings like that ever again.

She was disturbed from her thoughts as a light clinking was heard against her balcony windows. Marinette stood and walked up to the window with mild surprise as she opened the window and allowed her dear Kwami friend to fly in.

"Can't you phase through objects?" She was sure she had seen Tikki do it one or two times by now.

"I felt the need to keep it respectful." It was his first time seeing the quaint apartment and he didn't want to intrude.

Marinette could only assume Tikki had told Wayzz the general location of where she lived. Nonetheless, he was more than welcome to come at any time he pleased. She took her seat back on the couch as she stared at the Kwami. What had earned such a surprise visit?

"So, what made you want to stop by? If I would've known, I would've prepared something for you."

As Wayzz sat in front of her, he replied rather bluntly, "Tikki visited yesterday and said you had been suffering."

Marinette turned a heated glare towards Tikki as her cheeks flushed blood red. Tikki had been around her the whole day, so it must have been when she fell asleep that they had their little rendezvous. Easy to say, it was embarrassing to think of how she might have worded her eventful night to the wise Kwami.

"Do I look like I'm suffering?" Marinette asked with a soft huff. It was safe to say she had managed to pull herself together after speaking with Adrien the other night. He was right, they couldn't afford for her to be down, not now of all times.

"Looks can be deceiving," he replied gently. "Master Fu wishes to see you and Adrien tomorrow morning before he opens the shop."

Marinette frowned. It was one thing for her to come alone but getting Adrien to come might be a shot in the dark.

"If Tikki went to you behind my back and talked with you, then you should know that Adrien and I haven't been talking."

"Use that." He said as he pointed at her cell phone.

She looked at her phone that was nearly dying from having talked on it with Alya for so long earlier that day. Marinette had completely forgotten that Adrien had received a cell phone for his birthday. Either way, she had no intention or yearning to call him. She had one more day to gather her thoughts before the dynamic of their group changed, no reason to rush it.

Marinette couldn't exactly say no considering he wasn't asking anything unreasonable, but she still had the inkling to decline. If he really wanted, he could search for Plagg or Adrien and tell them himself, it's not like she wanted to see him anyways. Waiting for her reply, Wayzz looked at Marinette with big doe eyes. Feeling that she was being truly terrible, she heaved a heavy sigh as she grabbed her phone. _Don't let your emotions distort your logic._

It's not like Wayzz was asking her to cure cancer, why was this so difficult?

She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her partner. Marinette knew his phone was on and could receive messages, how else had Nino contacted him the other day? She only hoped he didn't see her message.

"There," she said as she tossed her phone onto the pillow across from her. She had sent the simplest of texts saying, 'Master Fu wants to see us. Come tomorrow before the shop opens'. It was up to him to show up or not. "I sent the text, I can't force him to come though."

"That was all I ask." Wayzz said with a smile. "We will see you tomorrow."

"...Of course." Marinette said as she opened the window for him to leave.

It was the shortest of visits, but Marinette began to feel stressed out. Since when had she reverted back to her fifteen-year-old self? She was more than just annoyed with herself at this point. Though she wasn't openly rude with Wayzz, the fact that she had such thoughts when all he had done was come to ask for help bothered her.

She belly flopped onto the couch and buried her face in a pillow.

"Sorry for telling, Wayzz." Tikki said as she peeked out from behind the couch.

Marinette shook her head, trying to show a bit of compassion for the Kwami. If she was in Tikki's place, she wouldn't know what to do. An emotionally distraught and heartbroken girl was difficult to handle in itself. She was sure that the other holders of her miraculous must have been more emotionally stable, so the fact that she sought out Wayzz for help just showed how much she had put her Kwami through trouble.

She rolled over and beckoned her Kwami towards her. "Don't even worry about it, nothing to apologize for. I just….I guess my biggest concern would be seeing Master Fu tomorrow."

No doubt about it, she could picture how the scene would unfold. Adrien surely wouldn't show up which would allude to just how much they had fallen out of friendship. Master Fu's eyebrows would crinkle together as he'd get wrinkles in his forehead and his mouth dipped into a frown. He would sport a disappointed look that Marinette honestly wanted to avoid, not that she could at this point. How would she even explain this to Master Fu?

 _Sorry but Adrien and I got into a little tiffle and now we're both awkward around each other …or I'm just awkward around him or I'm just awkward in general._

She flailed her feet about as she cringed just thinking about it. She was sure Adrien was much more composed than her in every way. It wasn't fair that she felt like she was doing the suffering for the two of them. It would've been one thing if he had also been as emotionally frazzled as her, but he just didn't seem to be. Then again, he was the one that had broken her heart, what did she expect?

What would tomorrow bring?

 __ __ __ __ _ **xXx**_

 **Bzzt bzzt bzzzt**

"Damn it." Marinette cussed as she grabbed her phone.

She had specifically set her phone's alarm on vibrate in hopes that it wouldn't wake her. She hated being a light sleeper.

It was 6:45 in the morning and she felt that she shouldn't be filled with as much dread as she was. While swiping down to check her notifications, Marinette checked to see if she had received any messages.

 _Maybe Adrien didn't see the message…_ She prayed that was the case. With no response, everything was left up in the air. If she went alone, she would feel much better giving a lack of details pertaining to their relationship. Things would be fine if she could just explain things the way she wanted to.

Deciding to let Tikki sleep in, she went to the bathroom and began washing up. Why did it feel like today would be a long day? After she washed her face, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The last two days played back in her head. Between the first night consisting of too many emotions and the next day with Adrien leaving without saying much, she could see the distraught features really playing on her face. Dull blue eyes looked over her pale face as her freckles popped out more than usual. She preferred her face without make up, but right now she believed she looked much worse than usual. She needed at least a little something to make herself look decent. With that thought in mind, she applied a bit of foundation and eye liner. There was no reason Master Fu had to see her looking as bad as she felt.

 _I have got to take better care of myself._ She thought as she turned her back to the mirror and headed out. After changing into a sweatshirt and leggings, she put a very sleepy Tikki in her purse, grabbed a bag she had packed the night before, and began her walk to Master Fu's parlor.

Paris's winter air felt different today. It blew, but Marinette felt numb to its cold embrace.

With Tikki fast asleep and the fairly empty Parisian streets to keep her company, she felt alone. _Today's the day…_ Day Two. The day they got an ally on their team. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling she had, and she knew better than to not listen to it. Based off of everything that Marinette was hearing about this young woman, from a non-biased point of view, she sounded like a horrible person. With the power and the knowledge she might have, she could prove to be useful though. It would be like working with horrible coworkers, which Marinette was more than familiar with after interning for three years. There was no doubt she could do this, the only real problem was that based off of his description, she was beautiful and clearly didn't like her.

"Uggghhh." She grunted loudly. "I asked for complete honesty, but…" He had been too honest. Was that even a thing? There were so many details that he could've left out that he had told her. He didn't have to say just how much this girl hated her and how she was willing to harm Marinette if it weren't for him. Most importantly, he certainly didn't have to tell her about how beautiful she was. Olive green eyes, naturally tan skinned, lean body? Hell, the fact that she was a model before! In comparison, Marinette was nothing.

She tried to shake the idea but couldn't help thinking all of it to be true. It was no wonder he had been staying with her this whole time. Sighing all the same, she forced a smile and carefully opened the door to Master Fu's parlor upon walking up to it. If she opened it slow enough, the bell to the front door wouldn't jingle like she had hoped. She had no idea if he was awake yet considering the fact that she had come quite early and she didn't want to wake him if he wasn't.

As she closed the door behind her, she began taking off her jacket. _Eh?_ Marinette quietly crept up to the door and pressed herself close. The door was slightly cracked, allowing her to hear everything that was being said.

"I know I messed up, but I'm trying to tell myself I did the right thing to keep my sanity."

 _That's Adrien's voice._ She hadn't expected to hear his voice of all things.

A heavy groan was heard. "We can only move from here. I hope the damage isn't as bad as I think it is. This is exactly why I held back information. In this line of work, it's hard to keep your emotions intact."

"What was I supposed to do!?"

Marinette slightly jumped at his outburst. The conversation wasn't making any sense to her. What information? What did he do?

"Not this."

"I just want Marin-" A high pitched yawn escaped her bag as Tikki popped her head out. "What was that?"

Marinette quickly shushed Tikki before making footstep sounds and pushing open the door. She gave a nervous laugh as she waved upon entry. _Great, I wanted to hear what they were talking about._ Hopefully, they hadn't noticed her by the door.

"Oh, we didn't hear you enter." Master Fu said as he looked at the door.

"I-I just walked in, like one second ago." She turned to Adrien who refused to look at her. This was the exact awkwardness she wanted to avoid.

Deciding it would be best to sit closer to Master Fu, she took a seat next to him. "You asked to see us?"

Old eyes looked between the two. Between Adrien fidgeting with his fingers and Marinette finding the floor oddly entertaining, it was clear their connection was just as bad as he thought. What an interesting couple of people they made. He stood with a small look of disappointment, before saying, "Please meditate for the next hour. I will leave you two to it." With his piece said, he walked out the door without a glance back. Both Tikki and Plagg followed him out to give them a bit of silence.

Marinette tried her hardest not to look bothered. They were fine when he left yesterday morning, why did everything feel so awkward now?

She turned her body so that she was facing directly in front of him. They hadn't meditated in months since becoming better acquainted with each other, it felt odd to go through the movements again.

 _Back straight, legs crossed, arms relaxed, and...eyes closed._ He would be the last thing she saw for the next hour. Their eyes locked as he got into position as well. Even though he was looking directly at her, it was clear he was trying to avoid her direct gaze. The look of extreme guilt on his face was enough to shake her to her core. Forcing the thought from her head, she closed her eyes. It would be a looooong hour. It was hard to believe they once found comfort in the simple activity as she now struggled to make her breaths light and mute.

There was so much on her mind, the idea of clearing out any thoughts was simply out of the question. Not with everything that was happening around her. The best she could do was try to think of happy things, but even now her train of thought was negative.

One second turned into a minute and into three before turning into thirty much to slowly for Marinette's liking. She struggled the whole way through.

She refused to open her eyes, even as Adrien called her name a few times. By the third time, she heaved a heavy sigh. "Master Fu asked us to meditate." Agitation was heavy in her voice.

"I know, but-"

"And that means no talking." She ended forcefully, signaling that this was the end of the conversation.

There was no maliciousness behind her voice, it was more so a stinging request. The least she deserved was some bit of peace when being in his company and she highly doubt he could give it if he opened his mouth. With a groan, he remained silent. Basically being told to shut up was something he felt he earned so he wouldn't say another word for the remainder of their time.

They remained in silence for the next thirty minutes until Master Fu stepped back into the room.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes. Time had dragged on too long. She almost hoped that time would continue in such a manner so as to avoid the inevitable.

"I won't say much more," he said as he helped Marinette stand. "The next time we meet, I hope you two are faring much better than this. Marinette?"

"Yes," she squeaked, surprised that he had called her name. "In the meantime, try to adjust. Avoiding negative emotions is best," he said with a warm smile. "Please come back when you feel you are ready to."

She side-eyed Adrien as she nodded her head. Just how much had he told Master Fu? It was odd that he had asked for both of them to come all the way there, but hadn't even asked a single question of her after it was clear that he had called them there because he was worried.

"Ummm….thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She replied, a bit unsure of how to respond.

The two walked to the door while giving small good byes. Once Marinette was outside, she turned to Adrien. Now was the time to say his final words as her partner before they parted ways. This was the last time it would be the two of them, if he had anything to say now would definitely be the time.

He took a step back as he shut the door behind them. Adrien took a few breaths before turning back to her. It was clear she had opposition put up towards having a new member, but even so he felt he was doing the right thing.

"Marinette….Trust me." He said as he gripped her hand tightly. It was the only thing he could ask of her right now. He gave it a small squeeze as he pleaded with her. "I'm trying to do the right thing. I'll ask her tonight and then I'll try to come back to you." Slightly hesitating, he dropped her hand and pulled her into a hug.

Marinette showed no sign of liking or disliking his embrace as she lay limp in his arms. She was glad he couldn't see her frown as she rested her head on his shoulder. _That's the problem._ She thought sadly. _I don't want you to try._

That was the last thing she wanted. She wanted complete affirmation for what he could do. He would try coming back to her? She felt that the odds were slim to none of him coming back to her home at this point. Marinette reminded herself that the only real reason she was agreeing to all of this foolishness was because she felt it was the only way to keep him by her side. It was clear that at the end of the day, he would stay by Lila's side for the safety of not only her but for the people around them as well. Even if he returned to her side, it would only be temporary as he would stay by Lila's side permanently. Adrien had already told her that the fox Kwami and the cat Kwami were the most destructive and in turn had a better understanding for each other than she could imagine, how could she ever compete?  
She sucked it up and lightly pushed him off of her. With sullen eyes, she forced yet another smile as she matched his look. Marinette whispered one soft request as she returned her eyes to his and released his hand before digging in the bigger of her two bags and placing a compact umbrella in his hand. The forecast called for rain at some point. In case he didn't have one of his own, she wanted to make sure he would stay dry just. He clenched the small item in his hand tightly.

Reluctantly, he took one step then two away from her before turning his back to her. Marinette watched his figure retreat from her. At one point he stopped. In her head, she conjured up the idea that maybe….hopefully, he wanted to turn back and come to her and just forget about Lila. But just as quickly as he stopped, he picked up a hurried pace before he completely vanished from sight.

Tikki popped her head out of the bag and looked at her owner. "What did you say to him?" Even her lip-reading skills weren't that good.

Marinette smiled as she turned on her heel and began walking in the opposite direction. "I asked him to stop trying and just do. How he took what I meant, I really don't know, but I can only go with what he's setting in motion now." She cut around the corner as she looked down at her sweet Kwami. "I think everything will be okay." She wasn't sure if she honestly meant it or if she was just trying to convince herself, but…

It may have been the way he held onto her or just her mind trying to add some happiness to her life, but she would like to believe so. Things weren't exactly happening of his volition. Whatever this was, was something he couldn't exactly control. Adrien was doing what he felt was right and was trying to make amends no matter how much he had royally screwed up. For that small idea festering in her head, she would be able to go through this, at least for now.

"Do you really think he's doing the right thing?"

Marinette shook her head. "No, but the important thing is that he thinks he is. He's really trying, so all I can do is offer my help." Lila stepped into his life first. It's not like he asked to meet her. Even though the stuff he did in between wasn't exactly right and had hurt Marinette in more ways than one, the only thing she could do now was aid him in any way. "I don't trust her, not even for a second. Adrien needs help though, and I want to be the one to help him."

As Tikki took in the scenery, she couldn't help but pity her owner. Why should she be the one to suffer for something he was doing? Just as Marinette would only listen to what Adrien was saying to do for the sake of him staying by her side, Tikki would do the same for her. She felt like anything she told Marinette would go in one ear and right out the other as Marinette would only do what Adrien asked of her, no matter how wrong or right it was. Humans were such odd creatures. Was it honestly worth her heart? At this point, Tikki didn't believe Marinette could capture the rest of the Kwamis on her own only because she believed Marinette thought the only way to capture any would be with assistance. With that type of mentality, she would only limit herself.

"Where are we going?" She asked after some time. They were walking down a path that was unfamiliar to her.

Marinette patted her bag behind her. "We're going to a place I should've taken you before. I used to find solace there, I haven't been since Adrien came into my life. It's only a twenty-minute walk, so please be patient."

Tikki nodded her head as she dipped back into Marinette's purse. So far, she had only been with Marinette for a good four weeks and yet she found that this particular Kwami holder was proving to be the most difficult. So much had happened since she had been released from Marinette's body, certainly nothing she anticipated. She was just glad to see that Marinette was getting her emotions under control, though if it meant pushing her feelings to the back of her mind she was slightly worried. There had to be some way to balance everything that was going on.

It wasn't long before they stepped foot off of pavement and the crunching of snow and mulch echoed beneath her feet. They traveled deep into the woods before Marinette opened her bag. "Tikki, come on out."

Tikki flew out of her bag and looked at where they were. They were surrounded by numerous dead trees, leaves fallen and gone in their lifeless wake. A few meters in front of them were remnants of an old wooden building. Burnt wooden beams barely managed to stand as they leaned against each other in a messy heap. Black and brown crisps melded as the wooden exterior struggled to hold itself together.

"Is this-?"

"Yup." Marinette answered with a smile as she went up to where the doors of the old bookshop would have been. She stepped over a fallen floorboard and into the wooden building. "This is where Adrien and I first met."

They had only briefly gone over how they had met to their Kwamis due to not wanting to bring up bad memories. Even with the memory of how they first met, Marinette loved this place for more reasons than one. She had come here plenty of times over the last three years after finding the old bookshop, but the last memory held here was the most important one. Months had certainly done a number on this place as it looked as nothing more than a broken-down building. The once burnt pages that had turned to ash had been blown along with the wind, the wooden bookshelves laid in piles and scattered glass lay stuck in the ground with mud covering them.

Despite it being such a dreary area, with the sun shining through the tall trees and the cold chilling her bones, she felt warm inside.

"Why are we here?" Tikki asked as she followed her owner through the rubble.

Marinette picked up the leftover spine of a destroyed book before dusting it off. The bracelet Adrien had given her clanked against the small of her wrist as she brought one hand up to the sky. "Because, Tikki," Staring at the gold of the bracelet, she found a smile forming on her lips. "I wanted to feel better." With a sigh, she dropped her hand back to the spine and ran her hand along it. "This was where everything started and my life changed completely. I've changed…"

A part of her would like to believe that everything happened for a reason. That being the case, maybe there was a reason all of this was happening? There just had to be. She felt like she had gone through much growth as new experiences and emotions helped mold her. Who would've thought a simple trip to the bookstore would bring strength, happiness, love, and heartbreak to her? She certainly wouldn't have thought so. Not once had she ever thought of herself as a strong person, but stepping through all of the rubble like this made her do some deep thinking.

"Do you know what my plan was prior to meeting you and Adrien?"

Tikki frowned, unsure of how to answer. "To design?"

Marinette nodded her head. "Yup, to intern at Gabriel's, make a name for myself, become a famous designer, and then pay back my parents for everything they've done by making myself so successful in life that I could take care of them. They'd never have to worry about money-not that they do now."

Tikki nodded her head slowly. She understood caring for parents on some level, though she had to question why Marinette was telling her all of this. "I think that's a good idea."

"That _was_ my plan. I never would've thought I'd be put through these random trials and tribulations… Never in my whole life. Do you know what my plan is now?"

"...No…"

Marinette laughed as she dropped the spine on the floor. "Neither do I." Life was just so unpredictable and nothing was to come easy. Now, she felt that anything she could've prepared or set up for herself in the future might change dramatically. Hell, her normal life had been nothing but constantly changing since October, what was the point of prepping for anything else in life? "All of this just goes to say that I don't know what the hell I'm doing, and I probably never will. I thought I had life all figured out by just going with the flow and trying to be happy, but…"

Where did that end her up at? She couldn't say she was happy in the least, not currently. She thought she had done everything by the book, but clearly she had missed a few steps along the line.

"Marinette, none of this should be expected. You're not dealing with something typical." Tikki reminded her.

"I know. So, I'm hoping all of this will equate to something greater."

There was nothing wrong with going through a few tough times to end up on top, she just questioned when that time would come. She had never felt so low in life. Marinette gripped onto her bracelet tightly.

She was trying her hardest not to resent him, not to feel any negative thoughts towards him as she struggled to see things from his point of view, but it was proving most difficult. She questioned how she was supposed to feel after everything. Marinette couldn't understand why she was conflicted. It was a cycle of the same thoughts, thoughts she was tired of thinking. She would never dare regret anything that happened in her life, but a part of her just wanted one day to go back to her normal boring everyday routine. That was only wishful thinking that would get her nowhere.

She stepped out of the wooden mess and opened the second bag she had brought with her. Opening it carefully, she placed a foam pad on the floor before covering it in tarp. "I came here during one of the biggest experiences of my life, tonight will be another big experience so I just wanted to come back one more time."

Marinette had thought of this plan the day before, though she didn't think she would actually go through with it until she started packing her bag. It would only be until the rain caught them, but she wanted to stay outside at the old place for as long as possible. There was nothing to do at home, so she'd rather do nothing in a place she enjoyed. She had thought of everything between enough food to last them until night time, a few books to keep her and Tikki company, and simple camp gear that would make their stay enjoyable. She had only been camping a few times, but she enjoyed nature enough to invest in great equipment so as to do it more times in the future. Marinette placed a small heating packet on the tarp as she took a seat and opened the book she had gotten Tikki for Christmas. She felt comfort at being in such a place away from town while remaining in town as she breathed in the winter air and let it out slowly. The day had barely begun, but with the sun shining as brightly as it was at 8 in the morning, she felt it was a good sign.

Marinette was certainly trying to hold her head high and do what was right regardless of how she felt on the inside. For that, Tikki smiled.

"You said you thought you had life figured out. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but you've always done things to the book haven't you? Always doing what you thought would be good in order to have the best results?" Marinette thought about it before nodding her head. She had never really thought of it like that, but it was true. She wasn't the type to deviate much and because of that, everything always seemed to fall into place. "No one said you had to have life figured out. In fact, not having life figured out will get you further in life because anytime you think you do have it right is when life will throw you a curveball. Going with the flow isn't always the best thing for yourself."

Marinette had never heard of her life worded like that. There were no general complaints regarding her life, how could she even begin to complain? Her life was supposed to be great. Friends, family, perfect job...maybe not her love life, but that was one thing out of many great things. Saying 'going with the flow' wasn't the best idea seemed peculiar.

"But look at where it's gotten me." Marinette reminded her as she leaned back on her elbows. Again, she refused to allow herself to regret any aspect of her life.

"Are you happy?" Tikki inquired.

Happy was a subjective term. She had everything that should technically make her happy and yet… "No…."

"Then look at where it's gotten you." Tikki repeated. Every time Tikki asked Marinette about Lila or Adrien or anything pertaining to the situation before them, she got the same classic answer. She would do it because Adrien asked for her cooperation. Even if she couldn't really stomach it, she would just suck it up. It was to keep citizens safe anyways. It was another typical case of going with the flow, only this time she felt bad if she did or didn't. The only thing Tikki wanted from Marinette right now was for her to tell the truth. Regardless of how she was feeling, if she kept it bottled in like this, no good was bound to come from it.

"So be honest then." Marinette had been honest with her about everything else she had said so far, and yet with something as fragile as this she was forcing herself too much. Tikki cared about Marinette and her well-being more than she'd ever know. Coming to this quaint place to talk things out and to serve as any type of help to her owner was her goal. Clearly, Marinette needed to let out what she was feeling, now was the time to do it. "What do you think about all of this?

"I think…." She groaned as she sucked in a deep breath before exhaling. In one breath, she let out a soft, "I hate this. I don't want Lila to join our team, I don't want to have to fake being normal around Adrien when I'm clearly failing in that department, I don't want to struggle internally like this so much." She tsked as she completely laid down and looked at the bare light blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud to be seen. "I hate the idea of Adrien and I not being the same as we were before. I hate this…."

Maybe the greater outcome was to give her a bigger backbone and take better control of her life? She felt like even as she said this out loud, it didn't matter- nothing did. She had clearly expressed the night her and Adrien were together that it wasn't the best of ideas, but they were still going through with it. "I hate that I'm forced to match his pace."

At this point, it felt like a never-ending run. He would always be three steps ahead of her as she was forced to abide to what he wanted to do. Despite her protests, he stood firm in what he wanted because he honestly thought he knew what was best, but how could he? Yet again, she had gone back in a circle with her thoughts.

"You and Adrien should sit and have a serious talk when you get the chance." She hoped Marinette had come to the conclusion on her own. Tikki couldn't say she agreed with Adrien's decision after hearing everything about the new Kwami owner, but the situation could go one of two ways and Tikki wasn't sure if she wanted to test it. More importantly than receiving a new partner, Tikki hoped that Marinette understood that even if they received hundreds of helping hands, with her being as depressed as she had been lately, they might as well not receive any help if it meant her well-being wouldn't be intact. If they were going to move on from this point, it was important that she had a better understanding of how she truly felt inside. Being a leader didn't always mean sacrificing for the greater good, especially in regards to feelings.

"We will." Tikki was right. If she didn't say anything now, when would it end? The next time her and Adrien met, she vowed to really talk things over with him. She turned back to the stack of books she had brought before pointing at the sky. "Do you think it'll be a sun rain?"

Though she wasn't sure at what point it would rain during the day, she knew that it would pour. She hoped it would be when the sun was still high in the sky so that Tikki could experience something as beautiful as the Heaven's crying such bright tears.

"It would be nice."

"Wouldn't it be?" She asked before turning back to the book. "Ya' know, I was thinking about going back to work early. What do you think about that?"

While Marinette was slowly beginning to feel better, she felt she needed a bigger distraction to take her mind off of everything. If that meant going into work to do what she loved, then she'd happily skip out on the rest of her month's break.

"I think that's a great idea."

With her Kwami backing her idea to throw herself into work, she felt better about going through with the idea.

"Shall we get started reading your book?"

Tikki giggled as she happily sat on the heating packet Marinette had placed next to her. "Let's!"

 __ __ __ __ _ **xXx**_

Adrien gripped the pocket watch in his hand tightly, he found himself doing this whenever he was nervous these days. It would be an understatement to say he was feeling a bit queasy at the idea of eating dinner with the girl. He stood outside the restaurant Lila had reserved for them. Despite agreeing to dinner, he hadn't expected her to choose such a high-class restaurant. He felt underdressed in his basic black joggers and white sweater. Had he known the place she had asked him to meet her at was as fancy as this, he would've tried to wear something more formal. He could only pray that there wasn't a dress code. The plan was to meet at 7pm and it was going on 7:05. She had texted that she was there fifteen minutes ago, but he was still trying to get his thoughts together. Adrien had purposefully avoided going to her house to keep his thoughts from deviating, though she had been out on business all day.

 _I'm doing this for Marinette…_ He thought as he tried to clear his head. He had promised to fix things, so here was his moment.

Plagg looked up at him from his pocket. He had decided to keep quiet for most of the day seeing as his owner needed a lot of time to think. No amount of time was enough.

With a few deep breaths, he squared his shoulders. In the end, this would benefit Marinette. Keeping that thought in mind, he went passed the glass sliding doors.

Upon arrival, the atmosphere instantly changed. Live jazz music played out from the dining area as he stopped. Before he could approach the podium to ask for the reservation under Lila's name, he was interrupted with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Here for Lila Rossi?" The host asked politely. Adrien could only nod his head as he fumbled to say a simple yes. How did he know? "Right this way, sir."

Despite being under dressed, he was greeted much warmer than he would have anticipated. They stepped into an elevator that took them to the highest point of the tall building. Adrien could feel himself getting anxious just from the short ride to the top. As they stepped into the dining area he could feel himself getting cold feet. What he was asking of Lila was a big favor and he couldn't imagine her saying no, but if she did then where did he go from there?

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Adrien gawked at the view before him. The place looked absolutely stunning, it was by far the fanciest place he had ever seen. It made him even more tense and he didn't think that was possible. Glass chandeliers, marble floors, rich dresses and suits, he just didn't belong here. It almost reminded him of the restaurant Nino had paid for them to eat at during their first meeting, though he would bet all of his money that this place surely cost an arm and a leg. Spread out before him was a view of the beautiful Parisian city as the walls were windows that sparkled under the city lights. Adrien wanted to take in all of the view around him as he didn't think he'd be seeing something as luxurious as this ever again.

His eyes scanned the room for Lila as he tried to calm his thoughts.

"Adrien!" She quickly stood from her seat, a huge smile breaking out on her face. She immediately ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Lila seemed relieved to see him, it struck him as odd. She placed two chaste kisses on his cheeks before planting a sweet one on his lips with a giggle. In his eyes she looked absolutely gorgeous as she smiled up at him. She stood before him in a nude Goldie London floral mini dress. It hugged her body well and made it clear that she was a model.

"I missed you!" She gripped his hand and led him to his seat. "Sit, sit."

Fishing for something to say, he looked at her with a slight smile. "You look beautiful."

"And you look as handsome as ever." She couldn't be anymore happier. After weeks of begging him to go out, he not only agreed but was the one to ask her to go out in public for a change. She felt like this was a major milestone in their relationship. Lila was slightly worried at how despondent he had been after stepping out of the house a couple days ago, but all of that was cleared from her mind the second he asked her out. Since he was taking steps towards her, they were progressing and growing in their relationship.

He fingered his shirt as he squirmed uncomfortably. " I would've dressed up had you notified me…"

"No need, you look perfect."

Adrien eyed a man in a tight suede suit. He was nowhere near looking perfect and yet, as he looked at the way she seemed dazed by him, he honestly believed she thought he was fine the way he came. For her to think that he was just as good as the other rich and well-dressed men here was flattering. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat and tried to look slightly less uncomfortable.

"Thank you."

She gently placed a menu in his hand before opening it. "Please, look." Lila had never felt a giddiness such as this. "This is such a special occasion, please order anything to your heart's content, money is not an object. The appetizers here are great as are all of the entrees. Oh! And we can't forget about dessert, right?" She asked enthusiastically while pointing all over the menu.

He couldn't hold back his laughter. "What has you so excited?"

"Well," she said as she grabbed his free hand softly with a genuine smile. " _You_ asked _me_ out for some odd reason. Now, with hell not freezing over and pigs not flying, I'd say that something special was going on today. Whatever you did when you stepped out the other day has turned you into a new man and I like it."

He gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Well aren't you perceptive? Today is a very special occasion. I have a serious question to ask you."

Her eyes lit up and sparkled underneath the chandelier lights. She knew patience would pay off after waiting for him. Lila knew wishing and hoping for greater things would get her places. All of the years she felt she wasted in her life had all come together to bring true love to her. Who else could say they had a story such as theirs? Fate had given them Kwamis and fate had given him to her. Right when she had felt like all of the modeling, money, sex, and fame meant nothing, he stepped into her life and proved that it was just that. Absolutely nothing. On the other hand, love gave so much meaning to her life and truly being in it was a phenomenon she had never experienced before.

"What is that question of yours, Adrien?"

"Uh.." He felt himself struggle with how to properly ask her. "Let's discuss it after our meal. Umm..." He closed the menu and gave her a true smile. "Why don't you order for the two of us? It's not like I would know any of these extravagant foods anyways."

"Are you sure?" Lila asked as she began going through the menu.

"I trust you to choose correctly." That statement went beyond just choosing food.

"Then, I'll order away," she said before flagging down a waiter.

Adrien listened to her order about a thousand different things he didn't even know existed. Aside from the classic Caesar salad and alcoholic beverages, he honestly wasn't sure what they were about to eat. He looked at her bare neck sporting the necklace that had given her much strength. She almost never wore the necklace these days, only ever on certain occasions in order not to clash with her outfits. It hadn't really occurred to him if he would be asking too much of her.

"Lila, what makes you happy?" She was always happy around him. Not once had he ever seen her in a bad mood or without a smile on her face. Not that he didn't like seeing such a beautiful smile highlight the model's features, but the things she said just didn't match the smile on her face. Lila pointed a pink nail at him as her smile grew. Adrien shook his head. "No, I mean..." There had to be something else that pleased her. She had already made it clear that the money and fame was nice, but she could live without it if she had to. Everything else she said about her life didn't make it seem like she really liked her life to begin with, so why now?

"What do you mean 'no'?" She questioned. "Why is it so wrong that I derive happiness from you? It's true." She asked with a pout. "What do you want me to do, lie to you?"

"No," he answered as he quickly shook his head. "I just mean that… there has to be something else that satisfies you."

"What if I've been unsatisfied until now?"

Adrien was somewhat honored that she felt happy around him, but that was a heavy responsibility for him to carry on his part. She was saying that he was her happiness. Putting something as heavy of a burden as that on someone as unpredictable as him wouldn't end well. At the end of the day no matter what she did, Adrien knew that deep deep deeeeeep down she was a good girl. Maybe extremely misguided in more ways than one, but he wanted to believe that she was a good person. She technically had never done anything wrong, plus she had given him a home when he felt like he couldn't return to his own. Would a bad person do that?

"What was so unsatisfying about your life? You said you had loving parents, a great job, men that fell when you spoke, money for any need, and friends to spare. Thirsty people in a well beg for cold water it would seem." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She placed her elbows on the table as she leaned forward with a laugh. "Would all of that make you happy?"

Adrien thought long and hard about it. Not needing to depend on anyone for any need and being able to have many friends to speak and hang out with, along with kind hearted parents- it sounded like a dream to him, but...the one thing Lila had stressed that she didn't have throughout her life was enough to cause him to shake his head. "...No…." He couldn't imagine not having Marinette, the girl he loved to pieces, at his side. It was crazy how one person out of billions could make having everything people dream of seem like nothing without them.

"You see that," she asked as she pointed to the city view next to them. "What is that?"

Confused by her simple question, he answered, "The city of Paris?"

She snickered as she nodded her head. "Good answer. Before I might have just said it was a stupid city. Now, I'd say it's an array of beautiful history and people that light it up to make it what it truly is." As he sported the same confused expression, she lightly patted his hand. "I'm just saying that my change of thought is because of you. You give me meaning and purpose. For the first time, I feel like my eyes are open and I can see things for what they truly are."

Adrien was at a loss for words. They barely knew each other. Well, he felt he barely knew her, she had more information on him considering the fact that she had followed him around for quite some time. How could she place so much faith in him? Why him? It was sad to think that she needed to latch onto someone so much in order to feel a purpose in life.

"Ya' know...you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be."

Minus the games and the tricks, she was just like every other basic person. Hell, she had been on her best behavior so she might as well have been good.

She shook her head and smiled as the waiter placed their drinks and salads in front of them. "You're right, I'm just as bad. Don't get it twisted." If it weren't for him staying by her side, who knows what she would be doing now. The same mentality of not caring about others was still strong with her. She could careless as long as she could do as she pleased. Luckily for everyone else, she was doing everything that made her happy as of the moment. "Go ahead and eat, the other food will be here soon enough."

With light chatter, they continued their dinner. For Adrien, it was insightful to speak with her. This whole time he believed he had Lila figured out, but after dining with her, laughing with her, and just talking, he realized even if she told him her story a thousand times, he would never really fully understand her. Not in a million years. He wanted to believe that if Marinette and her gave each other the time of day, they could be close friends. He spent all of the two weeks with her thinking that he was only really tolerating Lila, but when everything boiled down to it he did enjoy her company and he wanted her happiness, just as she wanted his. He was sure they'd get along regardless of if Lila didn't like Marinette at first. Time could change everything, they just needed to get acquainted with each other. Though he hated Lila very much at first, it was hard to believe that he cared for her wellbeing now. He was beginning to believe that starting off with hate and then flowing into a natural friendship was how to make the best of friends.

It wasn't long before they finished their entrees and were picking through the small cakes in front of them. Both were full from the large amounts of food they ate.

Somehow, they fell into a comfortable silence while looking at the scenery before them. He felt Lila was in such a great mood, so asking her wouldn't be a problem.

With a deep breath, he reached across the table and gently grabbed her hand. "Lila, we need to talk."

She smiled at the gesture. This was the moment she had been waiting for. He would finally ask her to be his. They could finally move on in their relationship.

"Let's talk then."

"You're an amazing person and I know I'm not saying anything you don't already know." He said shyly. "We've only known each other a short amount of time, but I really do want the best for you and for your happiness."

"I'm happy now, with you."

"I'm glad," he replied honestly. "I think we have a great friendship, but I think we would make even greater partners."

Her smile grew as she grinned from ear to ear. "Us?" Two heroes of Paris, fighting evil and defying odds. Though playing goody goody had never been on Lila's agenda, she could see them working together as lovers that fought for Paris. Just the two of them, side by side. She'd do anything for him.

Adrien found his smile growing as well, she seemed to be completely on board with the idea. "You did say we had Kwamis that were the most destructive. I figured we could use the strength they give us for good and help fight against whoever is causing trouble for Paris."

"You're choosing me?" She could picture everything. The late-night fights, coming back to her warm home to spend even later nights in each other's company. Together, they could do anything. Love was grand.

"Of course." He gave her hand a tight squeeze, "You're a kind person and I can only imagine you being a formidable foe. I guarantee that your strength will be unmatched against whoever we come in contact with."

Adrien gave a huge sigh of relief. He would jump up and down in joy if he could. Everything was going according to plan. The thought of Marinette being aided by Lila made him immensely happy. Adrien wanted nothing more than to help Marinette in any way he could, by asking for Lila's help they'd have just us much power to collect the rest of the Kwamis and stop Nooroo's owner.

"I would love to work with you!" She couldn't wait to tell Trixx that Adrien was here to stay. Everything just seemed to fall into place perfectly. She knew that greater things were ahead for her.

"Great! I'll tell Marinette, she'll-"

"Marinette?" She tried to hide her disdain at hearing the familiar name, but felt she failed as her smile dropped instantly.

Adrien didn't seem to notice as he continued on in heated passion. "Yes! She'll be so excited to hear that the three of us are working together! She-"

Anything else Adrien said went right through her, she could only hear slight ringing. It felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach. _He wants me...to work with her?_ Lila felt like a fool for thinking he was asking to work solely with her. Of course, that girl would always be in the picture, why had Lila expected any differently? Even as he spoke on, everything he said went back to Marinette. Marinette this, Marinette that. Oh, how Lila hated her with a passion.

It wasn't fair. Lila felt she could do everything right and no matter what that heathen would still be on his mind. It wasn't fair, it wasn't just, and it wasn't right. Even as she watched him speak, she questioned why she was so unfortunate. He was the only thing she wanted. Literally the only thing. Why was his heart so stuck on one stupid girl that couldn't even cherish him properly? In comparison, Lila felt above Marinette in more ways than one, so why? Why was he too foolish to see how wrong that girl was for him? She just couldn't understand. And yet...Looking at him now. His soft rosy cheeks, eyes dazzling and sparkling under the well-lit restaurant, golden tresses she wanted to run her hands through, and a smile that could kill millions- she just couldn't feel any type of hatred for him. She loved him more and more with each second regardless of anything he said or did. As she wiped at her eyes, hoping that tears wouldn't fall through, realization dawned on her.

 _There's no place in his heart for me._

If she wanted to keep him around, she would have to do the right thing.

She smiled as she stood. "I'm excited! I know that we'll work together well! But excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She grabbed her purse and excused herself to the restroom quickly.

Adrien opened his coat pocket and looked down at his Kwami. The biggest of smiles played at his lips. He told Marinette he would fix everything and the first of his steps was already in motion. They could do this together. He couldn't wait to tell Marinette. The thought of seeing Marinette's smile knowing that they had assistance in their quest to find the Kwamis made his heart warm. Everything he did was for her, he only hoped she could see the good he was trying to do.

"I told you," he chuckled at Plagg.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea." Plagg was one that was against the idea from the start. Clearly, he was wrong. There was a first time for everything. Big whoop.

Just as quickly as Lila left, she returned. "Sorry, just went to powder my nose." She said as she pointed at her freshly powdered nose. "Now," she expressed before taking her seat and leaning closer to Adrien, "Why don't you tell me more about this Marinette girl? If I'm to work with her, then I want to know what I'm working with."

His eyes glazed over at the thought of who he had fallen for. "Oh god, she's amazing, I know you'll just love her. She's just about the sweetest person in the world, definitely a heart of pure gold. Once you really get talking with her, you'll warm up to her and realize that you guys actually have a lot in common."

She nodded her head, but felt the need to ask, "Why do you love her?"

His smile dropped for a few seconds before it returned brightly. "If you asked me why, I couldn't tell you. She's hard headed, jumps into danger without consideration for herself, can only see her opinion at times, and made the biggest mistake by allowing me into her life…" An image of her flashed in his head. Those sweet cobalt blue eyes had him hypnotized. "But even with those few bad qualities, there are thousands- no, millions! Millions of things I just couldn't name in one sitting." He said dreamily.

She laughed to herself. "You really do love her." With a shrug of her shoulders, she muttered, "I honestly don't know what you see in her. I watched you guys for the longest of time and she didn't seem like anything special."

He slightly frowned at her bad mouthing of Marinette but decided to ignore it since she was joining the team after all. It was something he expected considering the fact that they didn't like each other, he'd just put up with it. "Well, that's the problem." He gently bopped her nose with a smile. "You don't see it yet. You haven't had a real conversation with her. I have no doubt that you'll love my, sweet bugaboo."

And there went that stupid nickname he had given the girl. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." Lila lightly sipped on her cocktail. "This will be an interesting change of events…" She mumbled.

"Yea, I think it's a change for the better though." He took her hand and looked out to the vastness that was Paris before them. "I was honestly nervous to ask you tonight, but I knew you would do the right thing."

 _The right thing…._ Lila thought sullenly as she followed his eyes to the beautiful scenery outside. If it was the right thing, why did it feel so wrong? Why did it feel like she was forcing herself to stay by his side? With a slight frown, she looked into his deep green eyes. Why couldn't she resist him?

"I promise, everything will work out."

"For her or for me?" Lila asked softly.

"Huh?" Adrien asked.

With a tight squeeze and a laugh, Lila shook her head. "Nothing. You're much too sweet for your own good."

As they shared a smile, Lila couldn't help falling deeper. He was truly much too sweet for a world so sick. Even with months spent in this time period, he seemed to carry a different aura about him. It was like he was a ray of sunshine.

"Oh my god look!" One of the guests said as they pointed off into the city. It wasn't long before explosions were heard in the distance. Adrien and Lila along with many other guests ran up to the glass windows to see what the commotion was about. It seemed like something miles away was causing a fire.

"Is that a-" Lila asked as she turned to Adrien.

"An akuma." Adrien finished.

Lila had only seen them a few times in the news and the first day she met Adrien. As the guests continued to talk about in hurried rushes and panic, Lila and Adrien snuck off to the elevator. "We have to go and stop this."

"Will...will Marinette be there?" Lila asked carefully. The thought of fighting a battle on the same team right now after just hearing news that they were partners didn't exactly sit well with her.

"Of course, she has to capture the akuma."

They stepped out of the elevator, but Lila grabbed the bottom of Adrien's jacket. "Just this once, can I sit this out? I'd rather meet your friend under better circumstances...I'm still trying to adjust to the idea of working with her…." She felt she would need more than the ten minutes she received. Now just wasn't the time.

In understanding, Adrien nodded his head with a smile. "Of course." He pulled her into a tight embrace as he brushed a hand through her soft brown locks. "And again, thank you so much for this. You're helping us so much by doing this." With a soft kiss to the hand, he pulled back and took a few steps in the direction of danger. "I'll come to you tonight. Let's talk about meeting her tomorrow."

Lila could only muster a soft wave as his figure retreated into the distance. Trixx flew out of her bag and sat upon her open hand. "Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

A playful smile found its way to her lips as she looked down at her Kwami. "I'm perfect." With a sigh, she began her walk in the opposite direction. "Did you find her?"

"She's in the woods."

That was all that needed to be said as Lila began her journey there. She knew exactly where the little hussy was. Her hands were already dirty, there was no turning back now. Adrien would be heading out of town to an illusion that she had created five minutes ago in her trip to the bathroom, he wouldn't know a single thing. As soon as he arrived at the scene of action, it would disappear upon his touch. All she needed was time, and this small illusion had bought it for her.

 _Sorry Adrien._ The one thing she swore she'd never do to him, she did.

 _I lied._

 __ __ __ __ _ **xXx**_

Marinette laughed with Tikki as she finished tying up the tarp and placing it in her bag. They had officially done it. They had spent all day in the woods doing absolutely nothing. Even with nothing to do they managed to be entertained the whole day. With the first few raindrops dripping on the bridge of Marinette's nose, she felt it was best to leave before the down pour really came through.

"I liked the ending of the book." Tikki said as she perched herself on Marinette's shoulder.

She giggled. "I found it to be just an okay ending. They could have ended it better, it was a good read though. Now, I have to find another book to buy you." She dusted off her hands and looked at the broken land around her. This place was full of nothing but memories for her. She was happy to have the very dear memory of her and her Kwami just spending time together in this location.

The shared laughs and smiles made her forget everything that was worrying her, it was definitely what she needed to clear her mind and gain back some of her positive attitude.

"What about a Shakespearian novel next?"

Marinette immediately shook her head. While she loved to read as much as the next person, she didn't feel she could stomach his work. It was good, but the language was too much, and she felt she wouldn't understand it. "How about I ask Adrien to read it with you? The most you'll get from me is me watching movies based on his work."

They shared another laugh as she zipped up her bag. Marinette honestly felt that everything would be okay after spending the day with Tikki like this.

As she finished packing up, there was a rustling in the bushes near them. Tikki hid under Marinette's hair as she aimed the flashlight as the bushes.

"There are little animals running around. The most we have to be scared of is a bear." She giggled.

As the rustling persisted, Marinette and Tikki both looked at each other. Marinette wondered if a rabbit had gotten caught in one of the traps. Before she could check, a woman stepped out from behind a tree close by.

She stopped a few feet away from Marinette and looked at the woman.

"So this is where you came to hide out?" She asked, looking at the broken-down woods in disgust.

Marinette would have questioned who she was talking to if it hadn't been for the fact that they were the only two people in the woods and she was looking directly at her.

"...Do I know you?"

"You should." She sneered.

Marinette gave her a look over, she had never seen this girl a day in her life. She stood tall in a white tank top and black leather leggings. Ignoring the designer side of herself, she paid attention to her features. Brown hair...green eyes…pink plump lips…. "...Lila?" Even as Marinette asked, she couldn't fathom Lila actually being in front of her. Based off of Adrien's description, she could only imagine that the young woman before her was the beauty that Adrien described.

Refusing to answer, Lila glared at Marinette.

There were a thousand questions Marinette wanted to ask as she shied away from Lila's gaze. What was she doing here? How did she know she was here? Why was she looking at her like that?

Marinette sided for the most important question as she squirmed under Lila's intense stare. "Did...Did Adrien talk with you?"

At the question, she laughed. "Yea, he talked. He talked about us becoming partners and how amazing he thought you were." She spat.

Marinette didn't have time to be flattered as she took note of her tone. Clearly, she was in front of Marinette because she had a problem with everything. She took a deep breath before saying, "Let's wait for Adrien to be around us before we talk." She promised herself that she would put a foot forward. She didn't feel comfortable being around Lila, especially not with Adrien around to work as a mediator for the two.

Apparently what Marinette said warranted another hardy laugh from her as she bellowed. After she had calmed down, she gave Marinette a smug smile. "He won't come." Lila could have cried happy tears at the terrified look Marinette was giving her. "Don't worry, I'd never harm him. He's currently trying to get a few towns over in order to fight off what he believes to be an akuma attack."

"Believes?….Did you-"

"I did." She frowned just thinking about the love of her life. "That poor sweet boy just wanted to do good. If only he knew what was good for him." She took a few steps closer to Marinette. "Too bad by the time he gets here, it'll be too late."

Why couldn't he just leave Marinette alone? If he would have let it be just the two of them she wouldn't have to resort to this. It was the simplest of plans. In the bathroom, she tried to calm herself down, but nothing worked. The both of them just couldn't coexist in Adrien's life together.

Marinette backed into a tree, attempting to speak softly as she said, "Let's talk this through."

"Do you honestly think I would come here like this if I wanted to talk!?" She yelled. "Are you stupid?" At the scared puppy dog look Marinette was giving her, she found herself shaking her head. She would surely have a headache after dealing with such an imbecile. "Adrien made it clear that he still loves you."

At that, Marinette tilted her head in confusion. Last time she checked, he made it painstakingly clear that he didn't love her. Why was this girl lying to her? "Lila-"

"Don't call me that! My name is Volpina." With a flex of her knuckles, she pulled a flute from her back pocket. "Clearly, there's only room in his heart for one of us."

Okay, Marinette understood what he meant by Lila being unstable. Rather than talk to him or her about this, she was clearly willing to put up a fight. About fake information at that. This girl was senile.

Marinette shook her head. "I am not fighting you." If she had any gripes about this, Marinette didn't blame her, she had just as many reservations. She could only think of how happy Adrien would be if they worked together though. "Go home."

"You think I came here just to go home with my tail between my legs?" She gave a boisterous laugh. "Try again."

Marinette watched as Lila's fingers glided over the keys of her flute, producing the sweetest of melodies in turn. Ten other Volpina's appeared next to her as she stared Marinette down. Marinette took a few steps back before running deeper into the woods. Tikki flew out of Marinette's hair and stared at her with concern. "Marinette, transform."

She shook her head. "I can't." She couldn't help but think of Adrien as she jumped over a log. Adrien did nothing wrong by asking this girl for help with good intentions, she only wished he was here to calm her down. Marinette was sure that if she could keep Lila at bay until Adrien could get to the scene of action, he could serve as some kind of serenity to ease her. She refused to fuse with Tikki unless absolutely necessary, she didn't want to give Lila any reason to think she wanted to fight even if it was only for self-defense. As one of the Volpinas caught up with her, she turned to her right and ran in a different direction.

"I just...need to hold her off….for a while." She said in between her pants. She wouldn't fight Volpina, she just couldn't.

"Did you really think you could avoid me?" She asked.

Though Marinette wouldn't fight, she felt she could at least defend herself. She wouldn't openly fight Volpina, but she would push and shove her way away from her if it meant buying herself time. Skidding to a stop, she prepared herself to push Volpina out of the way and run in another direction. Picking up speed, she rushed at her. As her body connected with hers, the projection instantly disappeared, causing Marinette to fall to the floor from sheer force.

She grunted in pain as she sat up. "Ow, Tikki, are you okay?" She asked as she clenched her side.

"I'm fine." Tikki's voice piped up.

"What just happened?" She stood and dusted the mud from off of her coat. Dropping her things to the floor, she felt they would only hold her down if she was going to be playing manhunt in the woods.

"That's Trixx's main power, he creates illusions. Upon contact they disappear."

Marinette thought back to what Adrien had told her. Between how he described her powers and what she remembered from the papillon attack, Volpina's power equated to basically nothing. What good were illusions if they broke so easily? With the upper hand, Marinette smiled as she took off her coat.

Rain slowly beat in as the sky let out its frustrations. Despite the rain, Marinette felt hot being under the heavy fabric of her coat. With her luggage gone and knowledge on her plate, the thought of holding off her enemy just became a thousand times easier.

"So, what's your plan?"

Marinette tsked. "Didn't you say the best plan was no plan?"

At this point, Marinette didn't have a fully formed one. The goal was just to hold off his little admirer until he could get there….If he got there in time…..Marinette still wasn't sure of what else this girl was capable of. That being said, she wanted to keep the fight in the woods at all costs and to keep citizens out of trouble. The woods spread on for miles on end after stepping into them, so Marinette wasn't too worried about keeping her busy and away from people. Unstable or not, this girl wasn't making their first meeting very enjoyable. So far, she was just coming across as bat shit crazy.

She thought back to what Lila had told her. "She said Adrien loved me." Had they not been in a dire situation, Marinette would've been rolling in laughter. "Foxes are the best at lying, aren't they?" She looked up at Tikki with a smile. "Go ahead and hide out in the trees but stay close in case I really do need you. Just try to follow from a distance."

Oh, she couldn't wait to get her hands on Adrien. She had a good mind to kill him the next time she saw him for putting her in this kind of situation.

At the sound of rushed footsteps crunching on the mulch, Marinette bounded off in the other direction. With it being so dark and her flashlight providing but so much light, she felt she was at a slight disadvantage. The only beneficial part of being in the woods, was that she had roamed these lands for years so she knew the place inside and out.

 _Damn it._ Marinette could only imagine that Volpina had great night-time vision thanks to her fox counterpart, just like Adrien. Where were her wings to fly out of this situation?

She ran and ran through out the deep woods, but no matter where or how far she went, Volpina always seemed to find her. It seemed like everywhere she went, she would hear the soft vibratos of a melody from the flute and then a projection would appear. Marinette just couldn't understand why she was going to such lengths. If she didn't want to be partners that was fine with her, she didn't want to be partners either but to kill her over it seemed a bit extreme. After some time, it felt like hours of running and Marinette didn't think she could keep it up anymore.

As she slowed to a stop, her bones ached and protested against her trying to push herself on. She hunched over to catch her breath. _Where the hell is he?_ Marinette had done twenty minutes of running at this point, he couldn't have gone that far out of town. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and looked at Volpina.

With a sinister smile, she sauntered a few meters in front of Marinette. Behind her stood about fifteen others with the same smile playing at their lips.

"Give up, you're playing a game you can't win."

Marinette tried to stand as confidently as the girl in front of her to show she was willing to put up a fight to protect herself, but she found it hard to look any type of composed while covered in mud and struggling to breathe. "The fact that you see me trying to run for my life as a game says a lot about your character."

"You brought this on yourself."

"Whatever Adrien said to you has nothing to do with me." Marinette defended herself.

"It has everything to do with you!" She yelled angrily. Did this child think she liked being like this? Did she think that it was normal for someone to attack her? Anger festers from somewhere and the fact that Marinette didn't even see why she was so frustrated and angry made her all the more enraged. "It always has everything to do with you." She ended dejectedly.

Why didn't she understand that she had taken away the one thing Lila had asked for? What was so hard to understand about that?

"Lila-"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Volpina!" Marinette corrected herself. "I can promise you that if you talk things over with Adrien, he'll listen. There must have been a misunderstanding." She tried to keep her calm tone but with one look at the girl now she could tell that it was wasted breath.

"The only person misunderstanding is you!" She pointed her flute at the worn-out girl and watched as her illusions went to attack Marinette.

As Marinette tried to hit every illusion, she found herself being thrown against a sycamore tree and the breath being knocked out of her. She struggled to breathe as hands wrapped around her neck. She clawed at the hands in an attempt to free herself.

"Why did he choose you over me!? Why!?" She screamed into her face as she tightened her grip.

Marinette could feel her anger increase with each second, even she had her limits. She leaned on the tree and used her left foot to kick under Volpina's boot, effectively throwing them both to the floor. Marinette didn't hesitate to pin her down as she tried to regain her breath.

"I already told your crazy ass that he didn't choose me!"

Volpina grabbed Marinette's abdomen and threw all of her weight to the side, causing them both to topple over. She quickly climbed on top of Marinette and immobilized her.

"And I'm telling you he did!" She slapped Marinette as hard as she could. "He always has! You're not even good enough for him! Why the hell would he choose someone like you!? Why does he love you!?"

Marinette struggled but eventually got one arm out before pushing Volpina back and straddling her. For a second, she stared at Volpina through blurred eyes as tears threatened to fall. This was it. Marinette didn't care if she dropped down to her level, the last straw had been had. This whole time she had been fighting her off for Adrien's sake. Running, getting thrown around, being slapped all for him. Tikki was right, going with the flow and doing what was best for others was complete shit.

Marinette raised her hand high in the air before bringing it down on Volpina's cheek. The loudest of sounds echoed throughout the woods. Her hand stung like all seven hells, but she commenced to slapping her again.

"You're telling me I don't understand!? Get it through your head that whatever you're thinking is an illusion! If he cared for me, he wouldn't have broken my heart! He wouldn't have left! He wouldn't have slept with you!" Why was she making her say this out loud? Marinette didn't stop slapping her. She felt just as crazy as the girl underneath her. If not, maybe even crazier. Was it too much for her to just have a broken heart? She didn't need the lies this girl was telling her. She grabbed Volpina by the straps of her tank top and brought her face close. "Leave me the hell alone." With that said, she released her shirt and got off of her. She couldn't deal with this, she was downright ready to kill the girl and she certainly didn't want her blood on her hands. She refused to fight over a man, especially with someone as foolish as her. She would let Adrien clean up the mess he made.

Marinette began walking away, she felt the battle was far from over, but she needed a small breather after that. Volpina seemed down for the count as she lay sitting in the mud. There was no other move to attack, she just looked like she was in critical thought, almost as if in some kind of trance.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asked with concern.

"No." Marinette replied before spitting a bit of blood on the floor. Marinette had slapped her repeatedly, but she felt that the few slaps Volpina gave her were ten times as much as any slap Marinette could ever give. She really didn't care for people and that made battling her all the more difficult. She only hoped Adrien would come soon.

"Just stop and breathe."

Marinette felt like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She feared that if she really just stopped to breathe, she'd lose whatever sanity she had. "Tikki,-"

She was cut off as an unfamiliar tune began to play. "Marinette, cover your ears!"

It was too late. She stopped walking as her eyes glazed over. Tikki watched as her once blue eyes became clouded.

"Marinette! Marinette!"

She could hear Tikki, but her voice sounded faint, as if she was screaming at her from far away. No matter how hard she tried to move or respond her body remained slack.

"Did you think I would let you get away?" Lila's voice sounded off. If only fear could show on Marinette's paralyzed face. She couldn't hear Lila out in the open like she could faintly hear Tikki, but her voice sounded in her head. "Illusions aren't my only power. It would serve you well not to underestimate me." The melody of a flute seemed to grow louder as Marinette's body sank to the floor.

Marinette could feel her heartbeat quicken as she lost complete function of her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. How was she to get out of this mess? It felt like she was in a blank void. There was no pain, no emotion, no feeling- absolutely nothing. It was as if she was numb and void to everything. Like her mind was wiped and she was a blank canvas. Everything was dark, and she couldn't see a single thing.

Slowly, she began to see light as vision behind her closed eyes came into view. She tried to make sense of the growing light. She could only see the silhouette of two people standing in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't long before the vision came into full focus and Marinette could see everything clearly as if a movie were playing out before her very eyes.

 _That's…._ Her voice echoed in her head.

Adrien gripped onto Lila for dear life. He held her in a strong embrace before pulling back and forcing her to look at him.

"You….You should go to her, she's waiting." Lila requested as she wiped a tear from her olive-green eye.

 _What is going on?_ Marinette thought as she watched the two closely. _Is this from….. her memory?_

"I can't leave you." Adrien said, locking eyes with her in an intense gaze. "I promised I would stay at your side and I meant it."

Marinette could hardly stomach watching them. The way he looked into her eyes and held her in his arms so tenderly, it spoke too much to her. Hadn't he promised her the same thing? He had to choose between the two of them and he chose Lila. How could he betray her trust like that? She could feel her heart breaking all over again as she continued to watch them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop what Lila was forcing her to watch.

"But Adrien," she gently caressed his face and smiled as he leaned into her touch.

"I left her for a reason, I told her that I don't love her. I love you." He gently tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. A ginger kiss was shared between the two as they basked in each other's embrace. It was love if ever Marinette did see it. It all made sense now. Lila had only lied to her because she wanted to mess with Marinette's head. He didn't love her. That was clear from this memory.

She could feel herself slipping away as she was forced to watch this scene multiple times. She felt she was winning a battle of loses, and at this point she honestly didn't care. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to feel anymore. She just wanted it to end.

 __ __ __ __ _ **xXx**_

Tikki shook her owner with as much strength as her tiny hands permitted. Marinette had suddenly dropped to the floor and hadn't woken since. She was unsure of what to do or how to protect Marinette if Lila decided to attack. With Marinette completely unresponsive and in an unknown state, Tikki tried to think of every plan she could. As a rustling in the bushes sounded, Tikki readied herself to fight. She didn't care if she didn't stand a chance at winning, she would protect Marinette with her life.

"Tikki?" Tikki nearly cried tears of joy at Chat's voice. They were safe, for now at least. "What are you doing here?"

He had come searching for Lila after using his staff's tracking device. Just as quickly as he had seen the little fox tail appear on his radar, it had disappeared. It wasn't hard to remember the general location after walking through out Paris's streets many a times. He had never expected to see Tikki here though.

"Marinette, she…" Tikki turned her back to him as she looked at Marinette's limp body.

"Marinette!" He quickly ran to her and dropped to his knees. He held her body close as he shook her. "Marinette!" She wouldn't respond no matter how many times he called her name. He turned to Tikki, begging for answers. "What happened to her?" As he looked down at her face covered in mud and rain, he could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"You should've just left it alone." Lila said softly as she walked out from behind a tree.

Chat cradled Marinette's body close to his chest. "Lila? You…" He looked down at Marinette as trembling took hold of him.

No, he couldn't believe it. He refused to. She gave him his word that she wouldn't touch Marinette. She couldn't have, she wouldn't. He shook his head as he looked at her. "Tell me you didn't do this." He whispered, pleading with her to tell him that what he was thinking was wrong.

Her silence said it all.

How? Why? Even as he was staring his answer right in the face, he felt like he was in one of her illusions, as if he was being deceived. He brought eyes down to the girl in his arms. Shaking her, he begged her to wake. She refused to move, why wouldn't she wake? Angrily he glared at Lila. "Why?" It came out through gritted teeth. "I don't understand!"

Hadn't she been so happy before in the restaurant. Hadn't they just been laughing and smiling? When had things changes? Where did they go wrong?

"That's the problem!" She yelled back just as heatedly. "You don't understand!"

Having the one person in the world that she thought understood her most screaming that he didn't understand was the whole problem. He didn't understand, no one understood. She had always been surrounded by people but had always managed to feel alone.

"You promised me you wouldn't touch her!"

"You promised me you would stay with me!" She fired back. "Let's be honest, you can't have both me and her in your life!"

"What did you do to her?" He asked angrily. It was taking everything in him not to lose his mind. At the stubborn look Lila was giving him, he could tell she had no intention of answering. He refused to back down. "What did you do to her!?"

"An illusion! She's stuck in an illusion of how things should've been between us."

This was all his fault. Marinette warned him to stay away and he just wouldn't listen. Now she suffered the consequences for what he had done. It wasn't right. Carefully, he scooped Marinette's limp body into his arms and placed her against nearby a tree. He gave Marinette one last look. As he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry." He whispered softly. Without even a glance to Tikki, he requested, "Please watch her."

She hadn't asked for any of this, she didn't deserve any of this. He promised her he would fix things and now was the time.

Standing, he flexed his claws. "Let's end this."

Lila didn't hide her shock as she watched him take a defensive stance. Few tears slid down her face as she looked at her love. This girl had pitted them against each other and now he wanted to fight her for this?

The frown that she once sported curved into the evilest of smiles. "It seems like you've made your choice."

Pulling the flute to her lips, she played a quick tune conjuring hundreds of copies around her. Blending in with them, they all ran and branched out in different directions. Chat didn't hesitate to chase after each one. Running through the wet woods, he sliced his claws through each illusion. His insides burned with the need to get his hands on her. Nothing could contain the rage he felt inside. Even as the rain dripped on him he felt hot. A growl crawled its way up his throat as he cut into another illusion. She couldn't hide amongst them forever. At one point, they would be face to face, the game of cat and mouse would end somewhere.

It wasn't long before he slowed to a stop as he cleared through the forest. There were none left. Where could she have gone? He tried to calm his labored breathing as he scanned the area around him. Closing his eyes, he attempted to concentrate on his surroundings. Chat was sure that if he listened passed the rain, he'd be able to hear something, anything that would lead him to her.

The wet drops seemed to fall endlessly as the sky continued to cry.

 _I hear her._ His head jerked in the direction of crunching mulch. In the west, he could hear soft footsteps. He forced his legs to run as fast as he could in order to get in her direction quickly. _I'll make her pay._

Bounding through the woods, he ended up in a clear area. He stood face to face with the woman he had been dying to get his hands on. They both stood out of breath and tired after running. It was clear that words would get them nowhere. Staring at the woman now, even after everything she had done she still wore a smile, pleased with how everything had turned out. She was too far gone.

A growl seeped from his lips as he took a few steps towards her. All of the anger he felt inside compared nothing to what he felt at seeing her nonchalant demeanor directly in front of him. The way she stood tall, as if it were just another walk in the park to do this. How she wore a smile, so proud of her work. It was like she had completely changed from the kind-hearted girl he had come to know. Or she was just showing her true colors. He picked up speed as he lunged at her before she moved out of the way. He quickly used his claws to grab at her, but she weaved to the right.

"I don't want to fight." She said as she avoided each attack.

If she truly didn't want to fight, she would have thought of that before harming Marinette. With that thought, he lunged again and again as she avoided each attack. He stopped as he had her backed against a tree. With his hand raised to her, ready to end the girl's life, he shook his head. Their heavy pants echoed through the air as puffs of air beat between them. Truth be told, Chat couldn't help thinking back to the kindness Lila had provided to him as he stared at her. Even with the horrible things she was doing, he wanted to believe that somewhere deep deep deep inside her she still wanted to do good. That she was a good person. He dropped his hand to his side but maintained his intense glare. Before, he had the thought that her attitude towards not having inhibitions towards what she did and who would be harmed seemed to be a good thing, but now he felt that that was the worst thing in the world. He cared about who he hurt and how it affected people. No matter how horrible she had been, in the back of his mind he knew Marinette wouldn't want him to harm Lila. He didn't want to harm her, he refused to stoop to her level.

"Just….fix this." He whispered menacingly.

She looked shocked that he hadn't done a single thing to her after getting her in his grasp. Her smile dropped before laughter bubbled in her stomach and poured out. "Even now, you show me mercy? I don't understand."

He didn't respond, even he didn't understand it. He wanted nothing more than to hurt her, but he knew she wasn't worth it and that at the end of the day having her blood on his hands would do him no good.

"This is the last time." He would show her no mercy after this.

"You're just too kind. Too bad you can't even see a distraction when it's right in front of you."

Green eyes widened in fear as he went to grab her. As soon as his hands came into contact with her skin, a smoke of air was left and blown away with the wind.

 _A distraction…..Marinette!_ He felt sick. She had lured him away from Marinette on purpose. He tore through the trees quickly in order to get to her, praying that he wasn't too late. How could he have been so naive to fall right into her trap? His anger had gotten the best of him and clouded his vision. Running as fast as he could, he barreled towards her location. Chat begged the Gods to let him get there in time. If Lila laid even a finger on Marinette, he'd kill her.

As he reached the area, he pushed himself to get to her side. As his eyes landed on Lila, he stopped in his tracks.

"Come any closer and I'll cut her!" She held a small knife up to Marinette's neck as she glared at Chat.

Chat could feel his heart beating through his chest. "Marinette...", he whispered. Her limp body lay up against a tree as Lila held her captive. She didn't even know how much danger she was in. He searched for Tikki and gasped when he saw her unconscious body a bit away from the two girls.

"Tikki," he unconsciously took a step forward.

"Stay back!" She said as she swiped the knife across Marinette's cheek, drawing blood in the process. She was serious. She'd cut his little friend up into tiny pieces if he took another step towards them.

He quickly took steps back as he held up his hands in defense.

"What do you want?" He asked carefully, he refused to take his eyes off of Marinette.

"I want you to listen, make any sudden moves and I'll do more than just cut up that pretty little face of hers." She held the knife firmly as she stared him down. As he obeyed her words, she dropped the girls head and stood.

He really did care for this girl. To think he would betray their friendship over one idiot. Was it worth it?

"I told you before, you and I are the same. We have the most destructive Kwamis. We are the perfect team, imagine the things we could do together." If only he knew what she knew. Why couldn't he see how perfect they were together? "Don't you know the true power you possess?"

Chat shook his head. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say, the power he had was the reason he was in this whole mess. Why couldn't she see that having such immense power came at a cost?

"Lila, you don't understand," He breathed out sensibly.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" She said angrily. "Listen to me, our Kwamis complement each other in unimaginable ways. You can't even begin to understand."

Trixx had given her much information about each Kwami. Specifically, what she knew of Plagg and himself, though it was very limited and vague. Plagg was a question in itself as he was the least used Kwami out of all of the Kwamis created. No one dared to tamper with such incredible power. At hearing what off limit goods Plagg was in the Kwami community, Lila was instantly interested. Who could blame her?

Slowly, she stood and took a step towards him. After she was closer to him while remaining closer to Marinette, she pulled her flute to her lips.

"Just look," she whispered. Her fingers danced over the keys, producing an image.

Chat found it hard to breathe as he stood captivated by the image forming in front of him. His reflection bounced back as a replica of himself appeared before him.

As he stared down the man in front of him, Lila approached him. Seeing that he was no threat, she continued. "Look at what you could become." Another soft tune was played before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you magnificent?"

The man that had once resembled him so much changed. Stronger, better he became in seconds. The once robust and prominent muscles became accentuated as they grew with different cuts. The claws that had been sharp grew into pointed tips that could surely tear through even the thickest of items. His tail dropped to the floor before laying in a heap, it was much longer than the tail Chat was used to when he transformed. Razor sharp teeth were bared as his smirk curved into a sinister smile. Eyes opened to reveal deep wine-red irises that showed lust for blood. What once appeared as a reflection seemed like an improved version of himself.

"Imagine, this isn't even you at your best," her voice dripped out seductively. She stood on the tip of her toes to whisper into the sweet kitten ears she had come to love. "Think of the things we could do together."

This thing, this beast in front of him, he couldn't imagine looking anything like this. How could a face so similar to his look so different?

"This is me?"

"This is you." She smiled, beckoning him closer to her creation. Now maybe he could understand, maybe he could see why they were meant to be together. If he lost the deadweight, he could see his full potential. Lila patted herself on the back. He was practically hypnotized by the idea of unleashing all of his power. His eyes clouded over with the thought. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek, she knew she had him wrapped around her finger now. "I can help you if you let me."

The thought seemed tempting. This kind of power would prove to be beneficial. He had never seen himself in such a light. He began to think of all of the things he could do with such strength. It would help him to collect the Kwamis and then he could have his wish granted. Adrien could stay with Marinette happily.

"All you have to do is leave the girl."

As if snapping out of his daze, he began to shake his head. _Marinette._

She was the whole reason he was here in the first place, the reason he existed. No amount of power would ever be enough to make him willingly leave her again. He pushed her off of him, effectively distorting the illusion. He could see it. With this type of power came a loss of control, there was no doubt he'd be on a rampage without any control for what he did or who he hurt. Nothing was worth it.

"Power or not, I'm not leaving her."

Lila's eyes narrowed as she rolled her head to the side. She snickered before asking, "So I have to play the bad guy I see?"

A part of her had hoped, prayed even, that he would choose her after knowing what he could have. But even that wasn't good enough. It was an internal conflict of what she had to do. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her sweet Adrien, but at this rate they would get nowhere. She frowned as she looked back at the girl. It was becoming difficult to keep the illusion playing in the girl's head all while mustering up an illusion in front of her. One minor distraction and she would lose her hold on the girl's mind.

 _I have to stay focused._ Lila thought before playing her flute and conjuring up multiple projections. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

He easily clawed through the projections as she lured more to her beckoning. Pushing through the illusions she created, she placed the flute in her back pocket and took the knife she had used on Marinette before using it to slash at him. Green eyes clashed as he used his staff to protect himself. Without hesitation, she reached in her back pocket and pulled out a second knife before slicing it across his torso. He quickly pushed off of her as he grabbed his side.

 _Sard._ He pulled his hand back and looked at the blood that coated it. She was out for blood and wanted to be covered in his. No matter how many illusions she created, he refused to leave this site in case she tried to do any harm to Marinette.

"You did this to yourself!" She shrieked as she charged towards him. If she couldn't have him, then she would sure as hell make sure no one would.

She swished the knife about, cutting him in random areas as he tried to block her off. He extended his staff into her stomach causing her to hunch over as the breath was knocked out of her. As she was distracted, he went to grab her flute, but was forced back as she recovered and swiped the knife across his wrist.

"Shit!" He pulled his wrist back and grasped at it hoping that she hadn't cut deep.

"You did say I was a formidable opponent." She gushed, pressing a strong kick to his stomach, making him fall onto his back in the process. She kicked the staff from his hand and watched as it skidded off into the woods before straddling him and bringing a gentle hand to cradle his cheek. "Do you see what you do to me?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at the man underneath her. "You make me crazy."

Hadn't things been going according to plan just hours ago? When had they gone astray? He was supposed to stay with her. He was supposed to be in love with her. So why? Why couldn't things have just fallen into place?

Chat watched as droplets of tears dripped onto his face. He had barely even touched her and yet she looked like she was in the most pain. "Why couldn't you just love me?" She asked before raising the knife and plunging it down.

 __ __ __ __ _ **xXx**_

Marinette felt tired and weary at the scenes before her. She had seen everything. The love between them. The many times they had passionate filled nights where Lila was left screaming his name in ecstasy. Even the small things he did for her like sweet kisses and laughter towards the simplest of things. Marinette hated to think of how envious she was of what was projected in front of her. It was a never-ending movie of everything she wished to have with Adrien. Why was fate so cruel so as to force her through this?

"You're dripping wet." Marinette said as she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

 _Oh?_ She thought. This was the first scene to be shown that she had actually lived through. It wasn't Lila's memory, but one of her own.

Seeing herself now, she looked just as pathetic as she thought. Adrien clearly seemed uninterested in talking with her and yet she had tried so hard to be there for him, to figure out what was wrong and help him.

She watched the exchange between herself and him as it played out before her. A _nd then comes this part._ She remembered it all too clearly as if it happened yesterday rather than a couple of weeks ago.

"Stop!" He yelled as he shoved her off of him.

 _It was the first time he ever really yelled at me._ He must have really hated her to be putting her through this. The scene became slightly distorted as her vision blurred and meshed with white light before restoring itself and allowing her to see the furious look he sported as they screamed at each other.

"But Adrien, I lo-"

"Stop!"

The more she watched, the more she cringed. Why couldn't she have just left things alone? That one warning he gave her went unheeded as she forced herself on him.

"Adrien, I love you!"

"Marinette, I don't love you."

Couldn't she just die right here? The embarrassment. The hurt. The heartbreak. It was like she was reliving everything all over again. The scene became distorted once more before becoming intact.

Everything hurt all the more living through it a second time. It was like a wound that was slowly healing had been doused in lemon juice and salt. How could she have ever thought she would heal from her first heartbreak?

"I'm...sorry." Soon after breaking her heart, he ran out of the house, leaving her to wallow in the mess she had created.

 _Hm?_

This was wrong. Marinette would never forget even a second of that horrible day. It was the smallest of details, but she wouldn't let it go unnoticed. He had stormed out after everything, but there was one thing that hadn't played out in the sequence.

 _He didn't look back._ She couldn't forget the final look he gave her before leaving. That last parting look of pain and agony before he left for weeks on end.

As if the film had been broken, the living room scene broke and wavered in all directions.

 _It's an illusion, this whole thing has been an illusion._ The same light Marinette had seen before broke through. _Wake up, wake up!_

She forced herself while trying to shake herself from this nightmare. It was becoming easier to move, she felt like control was slowly slipping into her grasp. Gradually, the white light began to die down and her vision blurred before her.

Clanks sounded faint before the sound of rain around her became louder. She could hear grunts but could barely make sense of the noise. As her vision became focused on two blurred objects in front of her, she tried her hardest to concentrate.

Her head lolled to the side as she felt all of her energy drain from her body. Despite coming back to reality, her body felt heavy and like she had been working for days. She hissed in pain as she felt a tingling sting where the raindrops hit on her cheek.

She could hear voices clearly now.

 _Chat?_

When had he gotten here? She tried to follow them with her eyes as they fought against each other quickly. Not sure if it was his or some of Lila's blood, she tried to peer closer. He seemed to be wounded pretty badly as his shirt was clearly stained with blood to his abdomen and his shoulder blade.

"Chat!" What she thought she had screamed came out in a weakened whimper. She tried once more. "Chat!" Yet another failed attempt to scream his name. She cussed her frail state as her body protested against even the strongest of movements. He was hurt and wounded, she had to help him. She would try her hardest to get to him. It took time, but she used the tree behind her as leverage in order to help her stand. A bead of sweat broke out on her face as she forced her body to remain standing. "Chat!" It had come out just a wee bit louder.

His head turned towards Marinette. He barely had the time to give a sigh of relief at seeing her awake.

Seeing him momentarily distracted, Lila turned to where he was looking. "Oh, it seems Sleeping Beauty is awake." She sliced at him once more before turning back to Marinette. Weak and powerless, just like the scum Lila viewed her as. Marinette was helpless in comparison and Lila planned to take full advantage of it. She charged at Marinette with a look that could kill.

Marinette closed her eyes as she readied herself for the pain that was sure to come. There was no way she could dodge the attack in time.

"No!" Chat swiftly ran to get to Marinette's side. He quickly threw his body over Marinette's.

Lila didn't hesitate as she slammed her knife down. Marinette watched in horror as his face instantly cringed and he leaned against her body for more support.

"Chat…" She whispered.

Lila stood on the other side laughing as she twisted the knife in his back before yanking it out. She took a few steps back from the two and looked at the master piece in front of her.

"Chat!" He dropped to the floor in pain as he tried to compose himself. Marinette held onto him as she looked as the damage she had done. Concerned eyes gawked at the blood pooling on his back. His shirt was nearly all red between all of the wounds he was receiving, he'd need medical attention immediately.

"I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth as he attempted to stand. He was relieved. _I made it in time._ This wound would've easily punctured through Marinette, without Tikki's assistance she'd surely be a goner. Had he been even a millisecond slower, she wouldn't be here.

"You are not fine!" She said as she tried to keep him from standing.

Chat shrugged her off before giving her a sharp smirk. "What's another wound amongst millions?"

"A million and one." Marinette said as she held him in place. "Let me-"

Lila clapped as she watched the two. "Wow, two love birds trying to protect each other. It makes me sick." She spat. Chat stood in front of Marinette with his arm extended in the need to protect her. "Isn't this a sight to behold? Before the night ends, I promise you both of you will be dead." She pulled her flute from her back pocket and began playing another tune.

With Marinette barely being able to stand, Chat flexed his claws and prepared himself to fight. She harmed Marinette enough and he would die before giving her another chance to do anymore damage.

He quickly bounded towards the illusions, tearing through any and all while trying to remain close to Marinette's side. She watched in fear as she couldn't lend a helping hand.

 _Tikki, where's Tikki?_ She searched around for her Kwami and gasped at seeing her passed out on the floor. She tried her hardest to crawl to Tikki, but it took time before she actually had her in her grasp. "Tikki!? Tikki!?" She called. She had the smallest of bruises on her head as she refused to wake. Marinette cradled her close to her chest as she watched Chat fight with all of his strength. He was on his own for this battle. The best she could do was stay out of trouble.

As he cleared the woods, he gripped at his side. All of the cuts were starting to get to him, even he couldn't manage fighting this long with these wounds. As he hit the last of the illusions, he ended back at Marinette's side.

"Chat, you need to stop." He was doing no good by forcing himself at this point.

He ignored her request as he readied himself to battle. Had she lost her mind? There would be no end to it if he stopped now. Lila would never stop until she had done them both off for good. And even then, there was no doubt she would terrorize the rest of the world with her strength. The only way to end this was if they stopped her now. He grabbed the side of the tree as his vision began to blur.

"Chat!" Worry was laced in her voice as she gripped onto his shoulder. He wouldn't last much longer.

As he grasped his head, visions began to play in his mind. The same monster that Lila had shown him he could become played back in his head. The man that had no control over his actions as he went to hurt all of those around him. That power to kill anyone and anything, including Marinette. He would never let it take hold of him, that served as enough motivation to keep him standing.

He shook his head as he fought to stay conscious before looking for a point of weakness. _That flute._ If she couldn't conjure illusions, she was as good as done.

Without warning he bounded for Lila and aimed for her flute. Lila moved fluently as she held her flute out of his reach and used her weapon to slice at him. The two went back and forth as he refused to back off until he had her flute in his hand.

"You can't win." She laughed as she fought him off. He was making it too easy by avoiding throwing critical hits at her. His eyes flashed from green to red colors before her, causing her to smile. "Look at you now, already slipping." She could see where this was going. The havoc, the chaos, she was dying for it. Just a little longer and he'd be gone.

With her flipping and kicking to keep him at bay, he could feel himself fighting a losing battle. His vision blurred as he forced himself to focus. They couldn't afford losing now. If he lost consciousness, she would definitely kill him and Marinette off in her weakened state. He just couldn't allow it. As she swiped at him once more and cut his upper shoulder, he tried his hardest to fight her off. Jumping back a few feet, he grabbed his shoulder.

"Adrien!" Marinette screamed helplessly. How could she be so useless to her partner? Why couldn't she help him? She tried her hardest to stand strong, but it proved difficult as her knees buckled below her.

"Stay back!" He yelled as he eyed her. It wasn't so much that he was scared of what Lila could do to her, it was of what he might do. Fighting against his racing heart, he forced himself to calm down. This feeling was all too familiar, though it's the first time he'd been aware of it. He couldn't lose control now, not with Marinette so close to him.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to think of something- anything. With no time to think, he watched as Lila readied herself to charge at him again. She would land a fatal blow, she vowed to. Green eyes stared at each other before running once more. Chat pulled his arm back. It was time to end this.

"Cataclysm!" As power flowed to his palm and the familiar black foam bubbled in his hand, he stuck his hand out as she lunged her knife forward.

Chat grunted as a sputter of blood dripped from his mouth. He looked down at the knife plunged into his chest, she had made a direct hit, just as he had. Her eyes widened as she looked at where his hand connected with her abdomen. Both dropped to the floor.

"I did it." Everything had happened too quickly, a part of him couldn't believe what he had done. He stooped to his knees as he calmed his breathing. Plagg was fused with him, he knew he would be fine as long as he got immediate medical attention. But Lila… He watched as the black foam slowly spread from her stomach and worked its way in small branches.

"Adrien." She whispered softly.

Tear stained eyes looked at him for solace. It was either her or them, and he choose for them to survive. His face remained emotionless as he looked at her. She created a game she thought she could win without looking carefully at who she was up against. It was time for her to reap what she sowed. He felt numb looking at her. It might have been the blood loss, but...He looked at his hand. He understood what Lila meant by him having some of the strongest power- the most destructive. To play God. To have the power to end someone's life with the touch of a hand was truly a power to have indeed.

"Adrien, can I make one last request?" She whispered weakly.

Chat felt sick just looking at her, at hearing her call out his name. The girl that once was so strong and tall looked feeble as she shook before him.

"….Yes." He answered softly.

She was officially no harm as the clock ticked for her. For that simple fact, he could give her one last gesture of kindness.

Whimpering through her tears, she asked, "Can you hold me one last time?"

Without a response, he sat on the wet ground and pulled her body close to his. Seeing the damage he had done as the black trellises spread across her body made him realize just what he had done. And yet, he had no sympathy for her.

"Ya' know?" She forced a small laugh. "This wasn't how I expected things to end." He was at a loss for words as he watched her with empty eyes. He would let her talk without saying a single word. "I really did love you." She brought a gentle hand to his face as the cataclysm clawed its way through her hands. "And I never meant to hurt you." She could feel the end coming. She could feel it crawl its way up her neck as she lost all feeling in her limbs. "Lastly, I hope you'll accept this as an apology." She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his.

Chat's eyes widened. He was stuck frozen as her gift left him shocked. Just as quickly as she had kissed him, she pulled back as the cataclysm consumed her body. Her body turned into ash below him as the rains wind blew her away with a small gust. Left in her wake was the fox tail necklace gripped tightly in Chat's bloody knuckles.

Marinette watched the scene unfold with tears streaming down her face.

They had done it.

They had captured their second Kwami.

Why was the taste of victory so bitter?

* * *

Well Damn…..

Arc 2 complete. Honestly didn't think I'd post today, school just started but I think this might be a difficult last year to get my bachelors...Can't wait for freaking Golden Week

1) I hope you guys enjoyed Lila's character while you had her. I wanted her to kind of be like Baek In Ha from Cheese in The Trap while giving her the alluring character of Cheryl/Veronica from Riverdale. They're all characters we love to hate…

2)Adrien. He's that one friend that just wants everyone to get along and sing Kumbaya together. Too bad we can't always do that…

3) I was surprised by how it ended and what happened in between. I don't actually know what happens until I write and publish this stuff soooo I'm just kinda surprised with a lot of things that happened, it's way longer than I expected with more detail than I ever thought to give it.

4) **YOU GUYS CHOOSE. I ONLY HAVE 1 CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT ARC WRITTEN. SHOULD I PUBLISH IT NEXT MONTH (AND THEN JUST PUBLISH AS I WRITE THE CHAPTERS) OR DO YOU GUYS JUST WANT TO WAIT UNTIL I WRITE ALL CHAPTERS SO THAT I CAN UPDATE WEEKLY.**


	14. Crestfallen

_1 Month and 2 Weeks Later_

Marinette sighed as her eyes danced up and down the glaring glass. With it going into early March, the sun was shining and the slight chill the weather brought with it compared nothing to the warmness the sun provided. With a smile playing at her glossed over lips, she approached the sliding doors and walked inside the building.

The air-conditioned structure felt good after having sat outside for the last thirty minutes. She slid her ID across the scanner and walked through the gates. Almost instantly, one of the women at the front desk waved at Marinette as she watched her walk by.

"It's good to have you back, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you!" She replied as she walked by and headed to the elevator.

Today would be a good day, she could feel it in her bones. The sun was shining, she had gotten a cup of chai latte at Berthillon, and she was ready to get back into work. As the elevator stopped on her floor, her heels clicked against the marble floorboards of her job. She couldn't help thinking:

 _It's good to be back._

Marinette stopped in front of her office and used the key to open it before stepping inside. Rather than turning on the lights, she immediately walked to the window and opened it to allow the sunlight to brighten her room. Her eyes drifted out to the city before her. After returning to work, she wanted to try something new, something different. In all of the three years she worked for the fashion company, she never pulled the curtains back, but now she managed to do it every morning after returning to work. She had even made it a point to redecorate her office and start with a fresh new look.

Tikki flew out of her bag and gasped. "Marinette, look!"

Turning from the beautiful city view, she turned back to where Tikki was sitting at. "Oh my." She quickly walked up to her desk and examined the item. A beautiful bouquet arrangement was in the shiniest of clear vases. There had to be at least thirty of the beautiful perennials in front of her. She leaned forward and took a whiff of the sweet-smelling flowers. Oh, how she loved the smell.

"Someone has a secret admirer." Tikki giggled as she sat on her desk.

Marinette took a seat in her swivel chair before going to log into her laptop. "More like not so secret."

Things had been different over the last month. As to if it were a good thing, it was highly debatable.

At feeling her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket, she pulled it out and checked to see the notification.

"Who's it from?"

"Adrien." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I can only imagine what he said."

Marinette laughed once more. "He's just so articulate, this simple Good Morning text, couldn't be anymore eloquently put."

How things had changed since that moment.

 **Flashback**

Marinette sat in the main room of Master Fu's parlor playing back the day's events. She was taken aback, shaken, disturbed- there were no words to describe how uneased she was. Upon arriving, Plagg and Tikki had easily fallen asleep after such an exciting night, leaving Marinette to wallow in her thoughts.

 _Lila is dead._

A human being had died tonight. The one thing she never wanted to happen had happened right in front of her. She slowly looked towards the door. Just beyond it was her partner getting medical treatment by Master Fu after battling it out. It had been hours since they had come back and last seen him. With the rain pouring down, her clothes had been soaked, so Master Fu asked her to change into a set of spare clothes he had. They hung loosely on her but served to keep her warm in the process.

 _Lila is dead._

She flipped her hands over. If possible, she had the smallest of bruises. A few cuts here and there, a cut cheek, and a sprained ankle. It seemed that Chat and Lila had suffered the most.

She gently brought a hand to her cheek. At what cost was all of this going to come at? She could feel her stomach churn at the thought.

 _Lila is dead._

She quickly stood and ran to the bathroom though her legs protested with the simple action. She barely made it to the toilet before she spilled her contents into the bowl. Water splashed about as vile flew out of her mouth. Marinette continued until her mouth was damp and she felt herself dry heaving. Her legs shook as she stood and washed out her mouth. Slightly gasping for air, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Whoever stared back didn't feel like her. Her pale complexion looked sickly as lifeless blue eyes refused to focus.

 _Lila. Is. Dead._

At what cost? It seemed that each Kwami came with nothing but disaster. Where would it end? Marinette couldn't control the trembles that took hold over her body. This was the first death that had happened. The first life gone. Would there be more? She didn't think she could handle it mentally if another life was taken.

 **Knock Knock**

She gasped as the knocking persisted.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"Just….give me one second." She requested weakly before quickly splashing water on her face. There was no reason for him to see her looking just as bad as she felt.

Trying to compose herself, she forced herself to not look as distraught. They needed to talk about what had happened and her getting emotional over it wouldn't serve them well.

After several deep breaths, she walked into the main room and sat in front of Master Fu. He looked tired and worn out after tending to Adrien for the last hour.

"How are you?" He asked carefully.

Did he want an honest answer or was he asking out of courtesy? "I'm fine." Or at least she hoped she would be. As of the moment, she wasn't exactly concerned for her own well-being. There was definitely someone else hurting more than her. "How is Adrien?"

"Why don't you ask him? You can talk to him now." Out of the two men in the shop, he felt Adrien was the one she should talk to before him.

Marinette didn't hesitate to stand before limping to the back room.

Around the corner were four doors leading to different rooms. The first room closest to her was Master Fu's bedroom, the second was a storage room, the next was a spare room, and then the last was where Master Fu had tended to their injuries whenever they had one. She gently knocked on the third door before entering.

Adrien lay on a futon in the middle of the room. With bandages scattered all over his body, she could clearly see just how much damage Lila had done in her rage. Though Master Fu said he was available to talk, he was completely knocked out after such a long day, she didn't blame him. Marinette quietly walked up to him before taking a seat next to him on the wooden floor. Hesitantly, she grabbed his bandaged hand. She looked at the bandage that adorned his wrist and shook her head. Lila really had wanted to end their lives. Any cut with the knife she had done to Adrien, surely must've been detrimental. It was hard to believe that Marinette didn't think she'd ever grip his hand again just a few days ago. Maybe it was a blessing that he was asleep, she couldn't face him now. What would they possibly say to each other? How would he react? The run to Master Fu's was laced with nothing but silent pants as Marinette tried her best to get him there seeing as he was losing a lot of blood quickly.

And now here they were. She gripped his hand tightly in both of her hands before bringing it closer to her face. She begged all of the Gods to help him make a quick and safe recovery. Carefully, she placed it at his side and stood. He was alive. He was breathing. He was safe. That was all she could ask for now. Seeing it with her eyes somewhat eased her.

She quietly closed the door behind her and walked back to the main room. Before Master Fu could say anything, Marinette went to her clothes and dug around in them before pulling out the necklace that had caused so much trouble. She gently placed it in his hands with a soft sigh.

"Thank you," he said as he ran a finger over the glass of the necklace. "It may be in his best interest to stay here for a few days just to make sure he's completely stabilized. I'm a bit worried about the cut on his wrist and the wound on his back." Master Fu said honestly. There was no reason to hide how the young man was fairing.  
Marinette nodded her head in understanding. "I'll be back tomorrow with some of Adrien's things." Without it being said, it was clear that Adrien would have to stay. She bowed to him. "Thank you for everything, Tikki can stay the night." Without so much as another word, she excused herself and began the trek home.

More than anything, she believed that they needed time apart to really make sense of what had transpired tonight. It was hard to believe just how much hatred could play a role in her life.

Even as she took a shower and forced herself to lay in bed, she couldn't sleep a wink. Any time she closed her eyes, her mind automatically played back everything that had happened. The running in the woods, slamming Lila on the ground as they screamed at each other, Adrien holding Lila during her last moments- all of it. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

It wasn't until the evening time that Marinette decided to return to Master Fu's with a couple of weeks' worth of clothes as well as a few other hygienic products she thought he might need to be comfortable.

As soon as Marinette walked into the parlor, Tikki instantly flew up to her and wrapped her tiny frame around her finger. Marinette's heart felt for the tiny Kwami as she tried to offer her comfort in the small gesture. She smiled at her Kwami, happy that she hadn't suffered much damage. There was the smallest of lumps on her head after Lila had kicked her to the side, though a small bandage was placed over it.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. Tikki nodded her head quickly. "And Plagg?"

"He's okay." She replied softly.

"Good." Marinette could give a breath of relief. Before she could even step into the main room, she could hear voices and calm music. She mentally sighed, why hadn't she thought about him having customers at this time? It wasn't as if life was put on hold just for them. "How is Adrien?" She whispered carefully.

Tikki thought about her answer before shrugging her shoulders. She honestly had no idea how the young man was fairing. Despite residing in the same home all day, only Plagg and Master Fu had spoken with him.

"I'll leave you to talk with him," Tikki said before flying off of her and joining Wayzz in another room.

Marinette stood in place, wishing Tikki hadn't been so quick to leave. She had come with the idea that it was okay to speak with him. Actually being here and having the opportunity left her mouth dry. Ever so slowly, she walked to his door. All she could do was stare at its wooden frame as she raised her hand to knock. What would she say? Her palms began to drip with sweat as her heart beat against her chest. It was becoming hard to breathe with the thought of that.

She tried to force her anxiety down but found it difficult as numerous what-if's played in her head. Even breathing was proving difficult as her mind began to race with thoughts. He had befriended Lila and had been the one to do away with her because Lila couldn't handle Marinette being in the picture. After a night of thinking on the situation, no matter how she looked at it, it was her fault for it all. How could he possibly want to see her?

With rejection heavy on her mind, she dropped her hands. She just couldn't face him, not now. Out of the two of them, he was surely suffering right now. Not just from his psychical wounds, but the emotional burden that came with losing a friend. With a sigh she dropped the bag full of his things in front of his door and pressed a hand to it. Though she felt she couldn't face him, she wanted him to know she was at least there for him.

"Adrien," she called softly. She had no idea if he was awake, but she hoped he could hear her. "I brought some things for you while you stay." What else to say? What else was there to say? "I..um….I'll be back tomorrow." She began to take a few steps away, but then quickly walked back to the door. The least he should know was this one thing. "I'm here for you."

With her piece said, she left the parlor.

It had gone in the same manner as that for six days. Her coming just to check in on how well he was doing while talking through the door. Every time she had worked up the courage, it died down as soon as she stood in front of the familiar wooden frames. She never said much, and he never said anything at all.

"I'm back." She called through the door as she sat down and pressed her back against it. "It's only early February but today was kind of warm. I think I'll go back to work tomorrow." She folded her hands. _Now that I know you're okay._

They were out of the danger zone. Based off of the updates she had been given over the last few days, he seemed to be doing just fine. He was her main priority and strongest concern. Now that she knew he was okay, she could start taking steps towards moving past the events.

She lightly giggled to herself at realizing she had made herself comfortable on the floor just to say those short sentences. There was nothing more to say. With nothing else, they fell into silence. "Marinette."

It was music to her ears. After not hearing his voice for a week, she found it to be relieving and somewhat calming. Everything just felt forced now. She was forcing herself to go to his door every day, to speak to him, even to do simple things like get up knowing that a tragedy loomed in the air. It was just him and her. Adrien and Marinette. Two Kwami holding supposed heroes. It felt strange to think they both experienced something as harsh as death and yet, not once had they even attempted to console each other. Did he even want to be consoled? She had thought that he just wanted to skip past that moment, to forget it even happened. Was that how he dealt with his feelings? Why did she feel so confused now? Nonetheless, she struggled with the idea of what to do with him? How to help him if he wanted to be helped. She didn't even know how to help herself.

"Yes?"

"Can you come in?" He asked.

She drew a sharp intake of breath as she made no move to open the door. Despite wanting to console him, the thought of actually seeing him hadn't crossed her mind. It was bound to happen at some point. She was conflicted between what she wanted to do, how she felt, and what she thought he wanted. A part of her wanted to see him, but the biggest part screamed at her to avoid him in order to avoid the awkwardness that would surely come with it.

"Of-Of course."

Marinette took five shallow breaths before grabbing the handle and pushing down. Before she opened the door, her thoughts wouldn't die down. Every living second, she was forced to think about it. No matter how much thought she put into it, she was stagnant, nothing had changed. She felt cowardly at avoiding him for so long.

With one last gulp, she forced the door open.

Adrien sat with fresh bandages wrapped tightly around his body. He smiled at her as she closed the door behind her. Looking at his smile didn't ease her any.

 _He's forcing it...Just like me._

She sat across from him as she stared at the healing man. What had changed? Why did he ask her to come into his room? She looked around the bare room. Despite him living there for the last week, it was still basically empty. Just the futon in the center of the room, a small window that allowed a little bit of light to peek inside, and the cup of tea that Marinette remembered as having the foulest of tastes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked at his bandages.

As if answering her question, he nodded his head with pursed lips and asked, "You seem to be faring well?"

Did he not know that looks could be deceiving? Similar to her previous thoughts, she kept in mind that out of the two of them, he was in the most pain. With that thought, she let a smile grace her features. "I'm doing well." Should she ask how he was doing again? Marinette felt she knew the answer.

That same silence returned. When had silence become too silent? A good five minutes passed of absolutely nothing being said.

"I asked you to come here because I need to tell you something."

Marinette nodded her head as she returned to looking him in the eyes. When had they become so tired looking? Had he not been sleeping well? "And that is?"

"I'll be staying at Master Fu's for the rest of my time...here." She knew he meant for the rest of the time he was in their time period however long that may be.

Marinette said nothing as she nodded her head once more. Much to her surprise, she felt no real emotion towards his declaration of plans. If this was what he wanted, then so be it. Was it possible to even feel relief? As of the moment, Marinette wasn't even sure how to deal with herself, let alone him. Time apart would prove to be the best option for now.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"And you don't have to come see me anymore." He ended.

Even he could tell she was forcing herself, it just wasn't worth it. Yet again, she nodded her head. For some reason, this particular request made her feel numb. One of the biggest problems she faced was moving on from this moment. It was fine if he didn't live with her anymore, perfect even, but if they didn't see each other, how would they get passed this? Looking into his eyes, seeing the troubled and painful expression behind those green pearls made it clear that he honestly just needed time. This was his first memory of not only death but of killing someone. She could understand that much.

With one last smile, she began to stand, but he grabbed her hand. She gasped as she felt the bandages and soft of his skin hold her steady. No words were exchanged as their eyes locked in an intense gaze. She removed her hand from his grasp and left without a second glance back. She understood completely and for that, she knew everything would eventually be okay between them.

He had no intention of shutting her out, but she needed time just as he did. It was the only thing he was asking of her. It was what was best for both of them. Even as Marinette thought she understood, there was no way she could understand the heavy burden of having someone die in your arms. She would give him all the time he needed. As she walked home, she felt her cell phone ring in her back pocket. It was a simple text.

 _Have a good day._

The fact that he had tried to ease her worries left a small smile on her face.

All they needed was time. She would keep telling herself that.

Time would heal all.

 **End of Flashback.**

It had been the same thing every day.

Every day she had received at least two texts.

Good morning and good night.

She never responded, but he had remained consistent with texts. Seeing as he texted the same thing every day, Tikki and Marinette shared a laugh about it every once in a while. On the rare occasion, he would even send a 'have a good day' along with it. Nothing more, nothing less.

The sad truth was that they had become estranged. It had been a complete month since she had visited Master Fu's parlor, but she was glad that they had come to a comfortable understanding.

After talking with Adrien, she had immediately thrown herself into work a month earlier than planned. It served as the perfect distracter to keep her mind from dawdling on negative thoughts.

From sunrise to sunset, she would stay at work. Seeing as out of all of the interns that had earned a break and her being the only one to come back early, she had spent her time working on a proposal for her boss. If possible, she wanted to plan an event to help designers. She wasn't sure which event or how to go about it, but after talking with the secretary of her job and being approved for a plan, it was up to her to do much research on what the event she was planning. She was sure that with enough hard work, she could make a proposal that her boss would find beneficial to the company. Luckily, the thought of an intern putting in extra work seemed to impress her boss, she just needed to take the extra steps to actually fully form the project. Between her personal project and the additional work of cultivating her own brand, she was left busier than ever. Thank God for that.

She put the phone down and turned towards the sweet-smelling flowers in front of her. Roses were nowhere near her favorite flowers, but she could completely bask in their beauty. Marinette would try her best to take care of them, though she had never been one to have a green thumb. She slightly pushed the vase so that it was in the line of sunlight that poured through her window.

Without warning, the door to her office flung open. She quickly opened her drawer and allowed Tikki to fly into it. With a heavy sigh, she had to wonder. Why did her door keep flying open so much without a single notice? At the grin that greeted her, she sighed once more.

 _Ah, there's my answer._ She thought with a weary smile.

Low and behold, one of Marinette's newest friends walked through the door. Towering over her at a tall 6'2, he carried a cheeky smile with him. Like usual, her eyes were automatically drawn to the six earrings that dangled from his cartilage and various parts of his ear. Blue orbs eyed her as he closed the door behind him, gleaming at being in the familiar office. His long deep blue dyed bangs fell into his eyes before he brushed them to the side and sat on Marinette's desk. "Do you like them?" He asked as he nodded towards the flowers.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she turned back to her screen and finished typing in her password. "Yes." She mumbled under his breath.

This rather eccentric young man had stepped into her life at the oddest of times. His look certainly didn't match how he acted, it was surprising to Marinette. Luka Couffaine, Juleka's older brother, had met Marinette by pure chance. As Marinette had been throwing herself into work, she had asked Juleka to come in to take new measurements and to test a design on her. Without letting Marinette know, she had brought her brother with her and he had immediately taken a small interest in the petite girl. After seeing just how dedicated Marinette was to her work, he had asked Juleka more about her and was instantaneously sold on helping out in any way possible. To see his younger sister surrounding herself by such positive people pleased him in more than one way. Seeing as he was back in town, he was more than interested in what his sister had been up to. Meeting Marinette had certainly been the highlight of his return.

She eyed him up and down with a shake of her head. He looked like the spitting image of his younger sister, it always surprised Marinette that they weren't twins.

Luckily for Marinette, Luka was a traveling photographer that dabbled in music and had offered to help her with taking pictures of her designs. Ever since then, they worked together and had developed a good friendship over time.

He held a triumphant hand up to the air. "I knew you would! Are you feeling better?" He moved the mouse out of her hand and slipped the back of his hand under her bangs.

She swatted his hand away with a laugh. "Yes!"

They had seen each other almost every day due to Marinette working on all sorts of designs. Last week, they planned a photo shoot out of town with Juleka sporting a tested item for her to put in her portfolio. Unfortunately, Marinette had been struggling with a high fever and could barely function that day. Both siblings sent her off to head home for the day, saying that they could handle the shoot themselves. Marinette was upset to miss helping with the shoot and to miss a week of work, but she was glad that she could trust her idea with the two and his crew.

Truth be told, she was still feeling drained even after a week of battling what she believed to be the flu, but there was work to be done and only one person to do it.

He held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm just making sure. You looked like death the last time we met."

She frowned in embarrassment at remembering her appearance. She wasn't sure why she thought going out of town while being gravely ill was a good idea. She had worn a baseball cap and a face mask to keep from infecting all of the people involved in her project, but she only made it two steps on his set before he called a taxi and ushered her away. It only took a glance to see that she was downright ready to pass out.

"Like, I said, I'm fine." She said as she took her mouse back. Despite only knowing each other for a month, between seeing him every day and working with him, she felt they had a pretty good friendship going on. The only two men close in her life were Nino and Adrien. Though she highly doubted she'd ever let Luka get that close to her, he always served as a source of laughter and positivity. "What are you even doing here?"

He may have been a photographer, but he wasn't one of Gabriel's photographers, so he shouldn't have even been allowed to step a pretty little-booted foot in the building, let alone her office.

"Oh," he said before he dug in his coat's pocket. Marinette watched in disgust as he pulled out a greasy and mushed bag of food. "Uh...Juleka forgot her lunch at home?"

"So that's what I smelled when you came in?" She said as she pinched her nose. "I thought you just hadn't bathed in a while. One day the women at the front desk are going to stop babying you."

Somehow, he had always managed to slip past the front desk with the lamest of excuses. Each time he would claim he was doing something for his sister when he'd just come and bother her in her office. It wasn't that she didn't mind the company, it was always nice to have another person around, but there would be severe consequences if security ever found out.

"Mind if I hide out here?"  
"Do I have a choice?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders before turning back to her computer.

As he took off his coat and tossed it the chair, he eyed the jacket he assumed she had worn to work. "You wore this?" It was the thinnest of jackets and didn't look like it could keep her warm.

"Mhm."

"Keep that up and you're going to get sick again." He tsked.

Marinette sided for just rolling her eyes in response.

He hopped off of her desk and pointed at the flowers. "Do you know why I bought these for you?"

She shook her head without looking up from the screen. "I don't have even the slightest of inklings."

He moved to hover over her as he gently took the mouse from her and began typing on her laptop. She hunched down to keep his chest from pressing on her head as she was squeezed between him and the laptop before watching as he entered the URL to his website before logging in as an admin.

"Because of this bad boy, right here." He placed the mouse in front of her and watched her with the biggest of grins.

"Oh my god." Marinette quickly began clicking through the pictures. The edits were complete and were viewable only through his account. They were all of her designs that she had done of Juleka. She could hardly breathe as she looked at her hard work. Despite her not being there, her vision had been created perfectly. Juleka looked absolutely stunning in the outfits Marinette had created for her. She had been extremely worried about how they would complete her idea, but she felt silly for worrying so much. The hair, the scenery, the makeup, everything was perfect. She turned to him with wide, gleaming eyes. "You did it!"

"Didn't I tell you that you could trust me?" He asked with a nonchalant shrug.

Though Marinette had left the shoot, it took much arguing down on his part to get her to leave. He had to practically shove her in the taxi before she would go. In a sense, it made him find her all the more attractive to see her care so much about her work, but at the same time, her health was much more important in comparison. He gave her his word, that he and his crew would make sure everything went perfectly and that he would do his best to execute her ideas. After all, it was his job to make the client happy. After weeks of working worth her, he had the utmost confidence that she would be nothing but pleased with his work. Even so, he could tell she wanted to cry because she had to leave early and couldn't complete her work.

"You did, but…"

She continued to click through the pictures. It was slightly different from her ideas in the best of ways. Though they had only discussed shooting in one area, it was clear that they had relocated at least twice as the areas differed greatly. They all fit perfectly to each design. She gasped as she saw Juleka in the checkered skirt and white baby doll top she had designed for her. She was in the middle of the street standing tall and confident as she walked on a cross path in the photo.

Marinette could cry tears of joy.

He pointed at the flowers once more as he leaned over her shoulder. "These are congratulatory flowers."

Marinette didn't hesitate to stand and hug him. He had done the pictures completely free of charge, but she couldn't let him get away with that. She pulled out another drawer in her desk and took out a card and handed it to him. She had bought the card weeks ago when they first started working together and had planned to give it to him when he showed her the completed photos, she had no idea they would be done so quickly though.

Luka pulled the card out of its envelope before laughing at the silly design. The front card had a picture of a cow holding a camera. He scanned through the inside and read the long thank you note she had written for him and his team. Inside the card was also a gift card for them to get coffee and to eat at a rather expensive restaurant in town.

"Thank you," he said as he slid the card into his pocket. "I'll be sure to give it to them."

Marinette shook her, "No, I should be saying thank you a thousand times over. Let me treat you to lunch or something too. I feel like I owe you so much for this." She just couldn't help feeling like she hadn't done enough for him. They had literally done a six-hundred-dollar photo shoot for the price of a couple of gift cards while claiming it was to test their new equipment. True or not, she felt like she had gotten way too much out of their deal. If there was anything he needed, she would gladly help him out.

"Tell you what," he said as he took a seat across from her, "let's talk about it over lunch."

She sneered at him before turning back to the computer screen. It was just another way to coax her into having lunch with him again. "Okay, but," She said as she logged into her company's website. "If you're going to sit there for the rest of the day, can you at least get me a bottle of water from the vending machine?" She asked before digging in her bag and handing him a bill. On the days when he came to visit, he tended to stay from the time she arrived until the time she left. She wasn't sure why he always stayed, she could only see it as boring even though she talked with him in between her work.

"Of course." He said as he stood and folded her hand around the bill. With a wink, he replied, "My treat." Before going to get her drink.

Tikki flew out of her desk and smiled. "Not so secret admirer, eh?"

"Hush," Marinette said as she began clearing out her bag. "He doesn't like me."

More so, he couldn't like her. She wouldn't let him. The closest they would get was friends if she had anything to say about it. The only reason they were able to get along as well as they were was that they were both artists in one way or another. With his eye for detail in photography and her aesthetic designs, it was only natural that they'd be the perfect team. Right?

 **xXx**

"He warned you." Tikki sang as she placed a cold compress on Marinette's warm head. Luka had told her that wearing thin coats wasn't the way to go.

"Ughhh." Marinette groaned as she turned on her side. What she needed was love and care, not an I told you so. Her insides ached with a pain she hadn't known before. Having a relapse into the flu felt like death the second time around. Had she known it was possible to get this sick, she would have bundled up and eaten healthier. Tikki patted her owner's head in pity, she seemed to be suffering a great deal with the sickness.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Marinette shook her head before turning to face the inside of her couch and hopefully fall asleep. She wanted nothing more than to sleep so that she could escape the aches and pains that soared throughout her muscles. It was only 11am but she had already taken two showers after breaking out in chills and sweats on and off again. It had to be a sin to feel as shitty as she did, even after taking the medication she still felt horrible.

Despite downing three different medicines an hour ago, she just didn't feel better. The doctor said nothing about relapsing into the flu, especially with her being as healthy as a horse, so she had to question who the hell she had crossed to wish something as bad as this on her.

There was sooooooo much work to be done, and with her getting sick she was bound to fall behind. Maybe throwing herself into work wasn't the best idea? It was hard to believe that she had gone to work just yesterday feeling much better.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Marinette could have cried. The rather soft knocking sounded so loud in her ears. She hadn't expected any guests and she surely didn't want anyone to see her looking so green in the face.

"Can you get that?" She whimpered. Tikki could only offer her owner a look of apology, both knew the answer to that. With a grunt, she crawled off of the couch before standing and walking to the door with a wobble. "Just hide."

She made sure Tikki cleared the room before swinging the door open. She didn't hide her surprise when her eyes landed on who stood behind the door.

"Wow, you look pretty bad, Cheng."

"How did you-?"

"Juleka." The brother answered easily as he guided her back inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

He went to Marinette's job almost every day, to know that she had fallen ill once more probed him to visit her. With the help of his sister, he was able to stop by the store and pick out a few foods that might help her feel better.

"You shouldn't-"

Already seeing where she was headed, he silenced her. "Already got my flu shots."

He had thought the day she had shown up to the photo shoot was the worst he'd ever see her looking, but he questioned if she should go to the hospital with how grey her complexion was.

She sighed as she laid back on the couch and pulled the blanket over herself, she just couldn't seem to escape him. "Thank you for the visit, but I really am too sick right now."

"Dr. Couffaine at your service, you don't get to travel the world and not pick up a few medical treatments." He stooped down in front of her and opened one of the bags. "I got lots of fruit, Yuja tea, and enough garlic soup to last you a lifetime and repel all vampires." With a pat to the head, he stood and went to her kitchen.

"Fine...All I ask is that you let me sleep."

The only thing she wanted to do was rest. Just in case, she put a face mask on, not wanting to spread any more germs in case she happened to go into another coughing fit. For someone that had just barged into her house without an invitation, she listened as he made himself comfortable. He had kicked off his shoes near the front door and had begun washing the fruit in her kitchen.

Marinette had to admit, him coming to see her when she was sick made her feel happy. It wasn't just him, but it was always the feeling of people coming to visit her when she was sick that she liked. The fact that he had even thought about it was much too kind considering everything else he had already done for her. It was nice to have someone take care of her for a change.

 _Wait a second…._

It wasn't until then that she thought about her appearance. She had just gotten out of the shower for the second time, so her hair was wet from that and sweat. She had it thrown into a sloppy bun since she didn't think anyone would see her. Marinette wore an oversized white v-neck that she had actually bought for Adrien but had taken for herself at some point a few months ago. Considering that she was a sweaty mess, it was made from the softest of polyester and didn't stick too much to her skin. She hadn't been expecting to see anyone, so she wore regular running shorts and fuzzy socks as well. Luka had never seen her looking so homely. She had a good mind to change, she was a woman after all that wanted to hold a certain appearance in front of a male she didn't know extremely well, but at the same time, she felt she had every right to look as bad as she felt considering that she felt like death. She only hoped Tikki had flown to her room so that she could be comfortable while Luka stayed.

Marinette slowly closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her, though she was sure that she wouldn't fall asleep by the time that he finished washing the fruits. She tried to focus in on the sound of the rushing sink water, it was rather calming to the ears. Despite the calming sounds, her mind seemed to race.

 _What if there's an akuma attack today?_

There hadn't been a single attack since they had captured the fox Kwami. It had been much too silent, and she didn't like it. If there was an attack today, she was in no position to battle. With her luck, she almost expected something to go wrong at this point. She grabbed her aching head and tried to force herself not to think. It would do her no good to wonder about things of the such.

It wasn't long before she opened her eyes as she heard the clank of bowls on her glass table in front of her. It was by far the sexiest thing she'd seen in a while. Who knew the sweetest of fruits dripping in stone cold water could look so appetizing. It may have been because she hadn't eaten all day or because she felt slightly delirious, but the food looked appetizing on more than one level.

She slowly sat up, careful to mind her headache as she eyed the fruit down. Luka sat next to her on the couch and placed the last of the bowls of fruit on his lap.

 _Well, I won't be able to sleep without eating anything…_ She thought as she popped one of the grapes in her mouth. She could have died with the way the tasty flavor of the juice gushed into her mouth. As she practically inhaled the food, she broke out into a coughing fit. Whenever she was sick, she never cooked. It felt like years since she had eaten the sweet goodness that was food.

Luka watched her with piqued interest. "Calm down, the food isn't going anywhere. If you finish it all, I'll just buy more."

She frowned as she held one of the peeled apples in her hand. The skin of the apples had been crafted to resemble bunny ears. It was the smallest of details, but it made Marinette feel warm inside. It was something her mother might have done for her if she was sick at her parents' home.

"...I never did say thank you...so thank you."

She hated to think it, but she would be lying if she didn't say she was keeping him at somewhat of a distance. She had yet to truly figure him out, but she had tried to make sure it was strictly business between them, though she felt she was failing as they had gone out to eat lunch regularly and with the way he always seemed to be around. It was just odd that he had seemed to be barking up her tree when it came to people to hang out with. No matter his motive, it was sweet that he had come to see her when she was sick.

"No worries."

She placed the apple back on the plate. "You're being too nice." She mumbled with a sigh. At the sudden perplexed look, she just shook her head before wincing in pain. Curse being sick. She grabbed a bottle of pills from off of the table and popped them in her mouth before taking a sip of the water he had placed in front of her. "Sorry, I've got a bit of a headache, I'm just going to lay down for now."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand with a sigh. "Satan shits pills for the hell of it. You need to look into pressure points, herbs, and oils as remedies." Luka gently pressed his thumb on the union valley of Marinette's hand before applying pressure. "And just for the record, I'm not being too nice." At the shocked expression she was giving him, he rolled his eyes. "You can mutter under your breath all you want, I've got great hearing." He said proudly.

She thought about everything he was doing for. Between coming to see her at work, helping her prosper in her work, eating lunch with her just about every day, buying her flowers -even now with him bringing her fruit and coming to see her when she was sick. No man had ever been this kind to her aside from Nino, she just couldn't understand why he was doing it. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear out he was just doing this because she was good friends with his sister.

It just seemed odd to her considering the fact that they'd known each other for a month and he had done nothing but help her.

"There is such a thing." She said as she took her hand back and began to copy what he had previously done.

"Not when you're just naturally a nice person." He said as he grabbed her hand and repeated the same action. "You were doing it wrong. Besides, it all goes into the package of me being _overly nice_."

As they continued to sit, him rubbing her hand while humming a tune and her thinking about how her headache was slightly lightening, she began to think about what Tikki had said earlier.

 _Not so secret admirer, huh?_

There was no way he had a crush on her, not a single chance. It just didn't make sense. She just couldn't imagine someone as carefree and relaxed as himself liking her or anyone for that matter. He seemed like the kind of person to do things at his own pace. She slowly took her hand back as the thought dawned on her. She didn't even believe it herself, but the possibility still lingered in the air. She looked him over. There was no sign of nervousness or any real emotion that could be directed toward her. Surely if he liked her, there would be something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked as he peered closer into her face.

"Not to toot my own horn, but I just questioned if you had feelings for me. I know how crazy the idea seems." She said with a laugh.

She wasn't even sure why she told him her ludicrous thoughts. They had a better chance of hell freezing over than him feeling even a single inkling of romantic feelings for her. It was humorous to her on many levels.

"And if I did have feelings for you?" He asked as he gently grabbed her hand.

She looked at their linked hands with a frown. _I would say you're just as crazy as I thought?_ She thought internally. Her heart began to race at the thought of turning him down. The idea was so crazy and with her being heartbroken just so recently, thinking of any romantic feelings made her sick.

He snickered "I mean I don't, but-"

She lightly hit him with a scowl. "You scared me." That was one relief crossed off the list. Truth be told, she had never seriously considered a relationship with him. But in the beginning, she had been mildly attracted to him. How could she not? A sweet young man such as himself was just too good to pass up. She quickly threw the idea out the door at the thought of him being a rebound after everything with Adrien. She wouldn't think about dating a single person until she was 105% sure she was over him.

He stopped pressing on the pressure point and looked at her carefully. "Would it be that bad if I fell for you? I'm not gonna' say we don't have good chemistry because that would be a lie, but as of the moment, we're just good friends. You're an attractive girl and anyone that gets around you can tell that the outside definitely matches the inside. I can see myself being interested in you, though friendship is A-OK. If that changes in the future then so be it, if not then I'm fine with that too. Let's just see where the wind blows with anything between us."

Marinette had to wonder who raised the Couffaine siblings, their parenting skills raised some pretty great kids. There was Juleka who was now a role model for thousands of girls as she raised awareness for confidence and the importance of a healthy body. Though she didn't talk much unless you really got her going, she was as sweet as a bean and was such a good personality to have around. On the other hand, there was Luka who was such a free spirit. Marinette simply couldn't picture ever seeing him in a bad mode or angry, he was always so mellow around her. He literally went with the flow with everything that he did and Marinette respected him a lot for that. To think he would be so nonchalant about his relationships was so interesting to her. He was basically telling her that the idea of them dating was something he could swing with if it ever did happen. If not, then he was more than just okay with that. He was the only man, human being at that, Marinette had ever known to be so neutral and complacent about things in his life. She aspired to be this level of serene with anything that happens in her life.

Despite the flattery given to her, she had to laugh. "I appreciate the flattery, but I don't think that's the case. I definitely wouldn't have had my heart broken if what you said was true." It was what she felt to be the truth. Though the wounds of having her heart broken were surely healing, the fact still stood that the wounds were still there. She felt she had come a long way since last month. Many things were put into perspective after Lila's death, one being that life was short and could be taken at any moment. There was no use fretting over what she couldn't change, and she'd much rather dedicate herself to doing things that made her happy.

At his puzzled expression, Marinette's face flushed completely. "Ig-Ignore what I said, I'm feverish, medicated, and not in my right mind evidently." She quickly laid down and pulled the blanket over her head in embarrassment. Now was clearly not the time to vent and with a male friend at that.

Luka looked at the girl below him before silently snickering to himself. He knew he made the right choice by sticking around her. To think his sister would introduce him to someone as quirky as the girl below him. She was definitely a one of a kind character, he wouldn't let her get away easily. She had the kind of energy surrounding her that he really liked. She was refreshing, and she didn't even know it. Even he liked the change of pace she provided as he adjusted to being back in France.

 _How could I have possibly stayed away?_

He gently patted her head and leaned in close. "Any man that was stupid enough to let you get away just wasn't ready to love you yet. Get some sleep, I'll make that soup when you wake up."  
Marinette tried her hardest, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling underneath the blanket. She was more than glad that he couldn't see her face. A part of her truly believed that the God's had sent Luka to bring positivity into her life. He was the one to pitch the idea of doing a photo shoot to add to her portfolio, the one to get her to go out of her office when she was working herself too hard, to bother her and give his two cents when asked. It was the small things that really added up to create a bigger picture and for that, she was thankful. She never would've pictured that someone as unique as himself would enter her life. Marinette could truly rest easy knowing that she was being well taken care of by a good friend.

He had managed to stay at her house for a matter of fifteen minutes at most and she already felt ten times better. With that last thought in mind, sleep found its way to the sick girl as her eyes drifted shut and fatigue took her in its grasps.

 **XXX**

Luka quietly laughed to himself as he flipped through channels on Marinette's TV. The subtitles were on and the volume was off so as to let Marinette sleep as soundly as possible. He looked down at the sick girl, she had been asleep for the last three hours much to his relief. He could hardly keep himself from snickering as he looked at the drool that dripped from her mouth. He took the corner of his flannel and softly wiped her lips.

The medication had complete knocked her out, leaving him to tend to any other activity he pleased. He truly did pity her, getting sick while being so busy with work was such a horrible combination. He just hoped he could help her as much as he could in any way possible.

Luka swept a hand through her hair and checked her temperature, he frowned as it seemed like her fever refused to go down.

"Poor thing," Luka mumbled to himself.

Juleka had mentioned Marinette here and there throughout the years prior to him actually meeting her. He could understand why his sister found friendship in the girl completely. Peculiar here and there but definitely a good person to have around.

She broke into a coughing fit as she covered her mouth. He rubbed her back as her body racked with coughs. Despite being able to sleep, every now and then she would wake up just to cough, stir a little bit, and then fall right back to sleep. Now was no different as she turned over and snuggled deeper into her blanket.

 _I thank the Gods I've never gotten the flu._

Based on how it was treating Marinette, it was fair to say that he'd do everything in his power not to get sick at all.

Luka thoughts were disturbed at a clanking near the front door sounded. He jerked his head around to look at who was trying to come in. He sighed as Marinette's eyebrows crinkled together, she was bound to wake up with all the noise the front door was creating. Marinette sat up before rubbing her eyes and turning to Luka. She followed his eyes to the front door and stood. Someone was clearly trying to get in the house and she surely wasn't expecting any visitors. Luka put a hand on her shoulder as he stood as well. It was clear from her reaction that someone was paying her an unexpected visit.

As the door opened, she looked taken aback, just as the person on the other end did.  
"Who are you?" Her two guests asked at the same time.

Adrien's eyes danced between Marinette to the unfamiliar boy to the hand on her shoulder before going back to Marinette.

"Who is this?" Luka asked as he watched their interaction.

"My cousin." She said with a sigh as she sat down. She could relax a bit now, he had nearly given her a heart attack as the thought of someone breaking in seized. "What are you doing here?" She repeated.

Adrien looked between her and the bedroom. "...I forgot something from the last time I was here." Marinette was silent for a while, chewing on that obviously fake reason. Least to say, that clearly didn't seem like the reason he was knocking….entering her home. "Who is he?" He asked with narrow eyes as he motioned towards the young man.

Before Marinette could answer, she broke into yet another coughing fit. As she tried to get it under control, Luka rubbed her back as he offered her water. While hunched over to cough, she took note of her appearance once more and wanted to die from embarrassment.

 _Ughhh...I should've changed when I had the chance._

After not seeing each other for weeks, the last thing she wanted was for him to see her looking as raggedy as she did.

"Take it easy."

"I'm fine." Marinette wheezed as she ended with a final cough. There was no reason she had to look as bad as she felt in front of him. For that fact, she tried to stand tall and to not look like she was dying on the inside. "He's a friend."

Luka looked at the other two and tried to make sense of their interaction. He just couldn't bring himself to properly introduce himself to her cousin. There was something off about the interaction being had between the two.

Adrien looked at the fruit behind them spread out across the table and forced a smile. In the sweetest of tones, he said, "Thank you for taking such great care of my cousin, I can take it from here though."

Luka turned to Marinette for confirmation.

The cogs in her head started turning as she watched Adrien. Showing up unexpectedly? Making up an excuse as to why he came? Suddenly saying that he could stay? It must've been something magic related.

A part of her wanted to just say no, to just keep being tended to and to just work on getting better, but unfortunately for her magic waited for no one and she had a job to do. Those thoughts geared her next words. She smiled at Luka. "It's fine."  
"You're positive?" He asked once more. If she honestly thought that she would be okay, then he'd leave.

"100%." She reassured him.

"Then I'll take my leave." He said with a smile. "Be sure to eat all of the fruit and drink plenty of water. Just call me if you need anything and I'll be right over. I'll call to check on you tonight."

"Thank you." Bless his soul. The feeling of being taken care of was so nice.

"Anything for you." He gave her a soft hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

With a soft nod towards her cousin, he excused himself and left the house. After watching the two, Adrien felt Marinette wouldn't be the only person that felt sick. As the door closed he turned back to Marinette with a worried look.

"You are sick?" He walked up to the couch and looked her in the eyes. Did he even need to ask? One look at her and he could tell she wasn't well.

She averted her gaze. "I'm fine."

Tikki flew out of the room and rested on Marinette's shoulder. She eyed Adrien up and down but didn't say a single word as she watched the two Kwami owners. The awkward silence that went between the two was deafening. Adrien fidgeted slightly under Marinette's gaze. She cocked an eyebrow up at his demeanor. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days with the dark circles under his eyes. Even the green eyes she had come to love had lost their sheen and luster as they appeared dull in front of her. She was sick, that explained her horrible appearance, what was his excuse?

"What are you doing here?" She tried once more. "Like _really_ doing here?"

"I…" His eyes searched the room as if searching for another excuse.

Marinette shook her head. If he was going to come up with an excuse rather than reason she didn't want to hear it. "Well, you're here." She attempted to clear her throat. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I can coo-...I can order something?" She highly doubted he would want her anywhere near his food with how sick she was.

A part of her wanted to believe that he honestly just missed her company, hence the sudden visit. He frowned at her suggestion.

"I really shouldn't, besides you aren't in the best of conditions." His eyes drifted to her laptop. "You're working too hard, you should take better care of yourself."

"I will." She ended awkwardly.

"I should leave."

"Wait." She stopped him. So, he had basically made Luka leave just to stare at her awkwardly and then leave after that? There had to be a better reason that he had come than for that.

"Is that really all you came here for?"

Insert more awkward silence. Something was clearly bothering him. Even if they weren't on the best of terms, she hoped to always serve as a confidant for him and that he knew he could still come to her with any problem. They could still be strictly platonic while at least talking to each other.

"Can I/ Why don't-" They began together.

Marinette offered him a smile. It was hard to believe they had once been so close considering the distance between them now. In her eyes, this was a start towards normalcy though. After a month of not meeting, it was a good way to change things between them.

"You first." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Can I go to see you at your job? I mean...you're there often, right? It'd be nice to see what kind of work you do."

She didn't try to hide her confusion at the sudden suggestion. Of all the things for him to say, this certainly wasn't it. Of all the places he wanted to go to, he asked to meet at her job?

"Marinette," Tikki started as she looked at her owner with concern.

"Sure," Marinette answered quickly. She thought about when she would feel better. It was Tuesday now. "Can you meet in front of my job at 7:30 on Friday? If you want, you can get the full experience, though it isn't all that fun." She lightly coughed into her hand. She was sure that if she rested and ate all of the fruit Luka gave her she would be feeling better by then.

He nodded his head. "Friday then." He tried to muster a smile but failed. "Feel better."

"I will." She said as she watched him walk to the door and see himself out.

"Marinette," Tikki said in the same concerned tone. "Why did you agree to let him come?"

Marinette frowned as she went back to laying on the couch. "Tikki, you saw him, right?"

The sunken in eyes, the tired appearance, his pale complexion, it said it all. "Something is wrong with him. I think he was just using my job as an excuse to talk."

"But Marinette…" Tikki sided for sighing. After everything, this boy had put her through and she was still being this kind to him? She would never understand.

As Marinette waited for Tikki to finish, she patted her on the head. "It's okay." She could understand her concern, but at this point, it was unwarranted. Marinette said they were friends and she meant every word of it. Nothing more, nothing less. Adrien must've been going through a tough time with Lila's death and Marinette understood that. It was his first death since coming out of the book and he just so happened to deal with it by confining himself to solitude. If he was ready to talk now, then she was more than ready to help him where need be. She would subtly try to ask if he needed help.

"Now," she snuggled deeper into her blankets. "Sleep makes for a happier Bopeep."

Tikki giggled as she went under the blanket with her owner. "You just made that up, didn't you?'

Marinette winked before completely closing her eyes. "It sounded good though, didn't it?"

Things were headed in an unexpected direction with Adrien turning up out of the blue. It could only serve as a good thing, right?

 **XxX**

Marinette hurried along as quickly as her Jimmy Choo heels would let her.

"Slow down," Tikki yelled from her bag.

"No can do, it's important that I get there on time." She said as she rushed herself.

"But you are on time!" Tikki sighed.

They were on time, which was exactly the problem. Marinette hadn't set her alarm clock to wake her up early. Seeing as she had basically invited Adrien to her job, it was important to get there at least five or ten minutes before him. Seeing as she left at the time she normally left at to get to work on time, there was no way she could be there any earlier. Those thoughts fueled her hurried pace.

"Not on time enough." She said through her coughs.

At this rate, Tikki was worried about whether she'd have a heart attack by the end of everything. This particular owner had worried her enough for a lifetime, she wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the specific age of working with someone in their early 20's, if it had to do with the time period, or if it was just this specific owner, but good God she could honestly say she was full of nothing but worry on a day to day basis.

"But-" Marinette slowed to a stop as she coughed into her mask, she pulled the mask off of her face and allowed herself time to cough until she could feel herself feeling better. "You're still sick." Yet another thing to worry about. While she felt a thousand times better than the other day, she could still feel sickness lingering in her body.

Rather than answer, she covered her face with the mask once more and picked up her pace. She was almost there, and it was already 7:22. If she suddenly turned into Jessie Owen, she could be there by 7:25. She had a better chance of winning the lottery at this rate.

By the time she made it to the front of her building, it was already 7:28. Marinette frowned as she saw Adrien waiting near the front doors. So much for making it there early.

Before she approached it, she tried to straighten herself up and make it look as if she hadn't been running a marathon. She took note of his appearance. Without needing to be told so, he managed to change out his typical joggers to wear a simple pair of suit pants and white collared shirt. She thanked God he had chosen the correct apparel. After she felt she had caught her breath she composed herself and checked her watch.

 _7:29?_

Had she really run all the way there? She never considered herself a slow runner, but to see that she had basically made it to work on time after all of the extra energy she put in was depressing. None the less, she tucked her face mask into her pocket and stood tall before walking up to him.

"Good morning!" She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"Just fine, thank you. Now let's hurry inside." As they walked up to the doors of the glimmering building, the doors slid open allowing them to walk in. "Welcome to Agreste Industries." Rather than sliding her id card through the scanner to pass through the gates, she led Adrien to the side where they could talk to the women at the front counter.

Marinette forced a smile as she approached one of the workers. "Good morning."

Sabrina Raincomprix, one of the front gate attendants at the designing headquarters, narrowed her eyes at Marinette's happy greeting. Her red bob swerved to the side as she tilted her head. "ID?"

"Sabrina, we go through this every time," Marinette said with a roll of her eyes as she slid her ID patch. Ever since she returned to work after the Gala incident, Sabrina had done a clear 180 in her demeanor towards Marinette. No doubt her BFF Chloe whispered in her ear about how she couldn't stand Marinette. She knew Marinette's face after seeing her for three consecutive years, there was absolutely no reason for her to have to go back and forth like this with her.

"Fine," she said without even touching the card. "Then who is he?"

"He is a potential designer interested in working for Gabriel. He needs a guest pass for the day, he'll be shadowing me."

Sabrina eyed him before smiling. She wouldn't mind having a cutie like that walk past her every day.

She turned from him to her drawer before handing him a clipboard and pen. "Here you are."

Marinette took it from him with a tight smile before quickly going to fill out the paperwork. It was over all sorts of basic things like his address and phone number that she was sure would take him a while to fill out considering the fact that he didn't know the information by heart. With each step of the way, she muttered a cuss word under her breath. She couldn't wait until they fired this girl, it was annoying to have to go through showing identification every morning and to be heckled about the most random of things whenever Sabina worked.

She passed her the clipboard and waited for Sabrina to read over it.

"Your name?" She asked as she took out the name badges.

"Adrien."

After typing out his name, she printed out the badge, stuck it on the badge, and handed him a name tag. He examined the plastic plate. His name was spelled out in soft cursive onto a silver plate with the date and the word guest scribbled at the bottom.

"Enjoy your stay at Agreste," Sabrina said with a perky smile before nonchalantly waving her hand at Marinette. She pressed a button under her desk that automatically opened the gate in front of them.

With a roll of her eyes, Marinette dragged Adrien to the elevator. Once they were inside Marinette shook her head.

"Even you have people you don't like?" Adrien asked with a quirked-up eyebrow.

"Her?" She jutted out a thumb towards where Sabrina's desk was before hitting a button for each floor leading up to her office. "Not even, she just doesn't like me because of everything that happened when I went to take the hairpin from Chloe." While Sabrina served as an eyesore at times, Marinette wouldn't say she didn't like the girl. It was more so that she didn't like the girl's treatment towards her. She was sure that after a few months passed, she'd get over it though. Her gripe was with Chloe, not her after all. As the door opened, she pressed the button that held the doors open longer. Despite telling him it was fine to come to her work, she had no idea what he wanted to see or what exactly to show him. "We were just on the main floor, it expands and has a lounge room as well as a cafeteria for people in the office to eat at. This floor serves as a museum from garments that Gabriel first started making, as well as popular designs worn by famous people or that designers have created under him." Adrien eyed the room. From the tiny elevator, he couldn't see very much but he noted a few guards walking around past the glass doors leading to the museum. The doors closed as they headed to the next floor. "On my lunch break, we can check it out." The doors opened once more, revealing many doors. Just as quickly as it opened, it closed. Though he was able to see another guard walking around the vicinity. "That's where the marketing team is." The next floor up was decorated in all white and had just as many doors as the last. "And this is where our models typically meet. They have just as many meetings as us designers do. The next two floors are specifically for us interns since there are many of us that come and go."

She motioned for him to step out of the elevator as she held the open button. "This is where we get off." As they walked to her office, she continued on with her tour. "There's about seven other floors above us though. They consisted of the photography team, hair and make-up, shoes, bags, the actual floor for the designers, and the one specific floor for Gabriel himself." She placed her key in the door and began to open it. "He doesn't just create designs for the world to see, he tries hard to create a foundation for other people to learn as well. He doesn't always recruit people into his business but when he does, he only hires the best and it shows in the work he does. Isn't that admirable?"

Marinette respected her boss in numerous ways. He literally started from nothing but managed to build such a successful empire. She hoped to be as great of a person as he was when it came to business. Plus, his critique had always been gold in her eyes. He didn't just take time to give his two cents on designs but also gave the best critique in what he believed to be beneficial and how to improve on designs.

"Yea…" He said as he looked around her rather empty office. It was his first time ever seeing it, it looked much different than he had expected. Where was the clutter? The designs she was working on? The mess? There was just her desk, chairs, a mirror, and some flowers.

She went to open the window to allow some sunlight to pour into the rather dark room.

"This is where the magic happens."

"Any reason there are as many guards as there are around here?"

She pulled out her seat and sat down at her desk. "Well, Gabriel will come out with his Spring collection next week. We've already had two people try to break in and get the big scoop on this project before anyone else." There were at least two guards on each floor due to the need for patrol. She couldn't wait until things quieted down after the big reveal. Though she didn't think there'd be any more break-ins, things were fairly hectic on the upper levels of the building. She couldn't blame them though, she was just as curious as everyone else to see his latest bag. More so she wanted to get her hands on it if she could. It might cost an arm and a leg, but it was worth it if it was as good a design as she thought it was.

He nodded his head once more before taking a seat in front of her.

"So," she started as she opened the proposal she had been working on, "is there anything you wanted to talk about?" So much for being subtle. She looked at him through her peripheral. More so than anything, the first thing she was dying to know was if he was okay. She lightly coughed into her hand before clearing her throat. "Anything at all?" Of any topic, subject, or classification.

He let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. It felt like minutes passed before he finally answered nonchalantly, "Not a single thing. It's just been a while…"

She couldn't believe what he was saying. If that was the case, why follow her to her job? What was with the somewhat urgency in meeting? Had she just analyzed everything too much?

She shrugged her shoulders and continued typing away on her laptop. Some things weren't just as easy as asking. He'd open up to her in dues time, it was just a matter of being patient and she had no intention to rush him.

"Alrighty, how is Master Fu?" She figured a change of subject would be okay. "And Wayzz?"

"The same, nothing has changed much."

How did a month suddenly turn into a lifetime? She sat slightly unsure of what to say next as they fell into silence.

 _Maybe the best thing is not to say anything._ She thought with a sigh as her eyes scanned over her laptop. It was somewhat of an internal struggle between what she thought, what he thought, and what she thought he thought. Based on everything that had happened, what exactly did he want to happen? She knew that she wanted them to be on good terms with each other, friendly terms. Not to say that they weren't right now, but it was awkward friendly. He seemed just fine with it in her opinion. Plus, there was the fact that he was dealing with his own things right now. She was really hoping to get more of an idea of how he was faring with everything that had happened.

"What is this?" She jumped out of her skin as he reached across and pointed at something on her screen. When had he snuck up behind her? She roamed her eyes over the screen. It was back to the pictures that Luka had taken of Juleka. He scrolled through them and stared in pure amazement. "Seems like you've been working hard over the last month." He took his seat back across from her.

She was glad to see her hard work had paid off before she had even shown the higher ups. Happy from the small compliment, she gave a cheeky grin as she clicked back to her proposal. "I've been trying." She replied honestly.

After she finished the proposal and showed everything to Gabriel, she could make a real start on getting a position in his job. The internships lasted a max of five years. If she could prove that she was worth keeping, she'd be able to design under his label, a dream come true in her eyes. It was about time she made a start in some direction now that she was going into her fourth year of interning once April rolled around. This proposal would be the start of something new once she finally wrote down what she was thinking of. It was only a matter of time.

"Don't overwork yourself." He said as he fidgeted with the roses she had on her desk.

Somehow, she found her lips curving into a smile. Regardless of the reason he had come to spend time with her, she was glad that they were at least moving on from what happened.

For the next three hours, Marinette continued to work on her proposal as Adrien watched and offered critique every now and then. For the most part, he allowed her to work in peace, simply fascinated by how much work she was putting into what she had planned to give her boss.

While he knew she was a hard worker, he had never seen her in action. He could tell she took her work seriously and was really trying her best with all of the extra efforts she was putting in.

"Hey," he interjected after a while, "Do you mind if I get a drink? There's a vending machine here, right?"

Without looking up from her screen, she reached in her dresser and handed him some change. "Try the third floor." He had caught her when she was right in the middle of a flow in her ideas, she just couldn't stop now. She returned to typing furiously on her laptop as he exited the room. He was a grown man capable of finding a vending machine on his own anyway.

 _Okay, good._ She thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles and looked at the start of her masterpiece. Since Gabriel's main idea was to inspire those around him. He had made it a point to ask the question of "What" at the Gala, she could only hope that this proposal would take it a bit further and serve as the start of step two for the company. She scanned over the first five pages she had written as the summary and looked for any errors. Now that the summary was outlined and written she could really go into detail about how this would only serve as beneficial as she broke her plan down step by step. The thought of crying tears of joy seemed appealing as her ideas flowed nonstop. A part of her felt that having a relationship with Adrien was slightly distracting her, though now that they were okay with each other, she felt she could focus clearly.

 _Errors are clear but…_ With this idea, it would take much cultivation. At least a year tops. If he kept her on for an extra year to implement her idea, it could serve as a potential position for her in the company. She would really have to make it good if she was asking this much of him. She'd have to make a few different timelines to see which one he favored.

"Ughhh, thinking of every possible option is going to take forever." Though her job wasn't necessarily riding on this proposal, she really wanted to see it take place. She closed out of her excel document and enlarged her power point before drawing an arrow on the screen. Tough as it may seem, she figured if she kept on a roll like she was on now, she'd have the complete proposal finished within a week. With that thought in mind, she typed away as her mind seized to stop racing.

"Marinette." Tikki's voice piped up from her shoulder.

"Not now, Tikki," Marinette replied softly.

"But Marinette..." Tikki started trying to get her owner's undivided attention.

With a sigh, Marinette dropped her hands from the keyboard and turned to her Kwami. "Yes, Tikki?"

"He's been gone for over twenty minutes now."

Marinette turned to her clock, sure enough, it was going on 1pm at this point and he had left quite some time ago. She rustled her hand through her hair. _Please don't tell me he got lost._ She thought as she stood up. What part of 'on a workflow', did people not understand? Tikki flew into the pocket of her blouse as she walked out of her office room and headed to the elevator. Even as she stepped out of the elevator and walked to the vending machine, she attempted to retain each idea she had as she repeated it in her head.

Her heels seized clicking on the marble floor as she approached the vending machine. "What?" He was nowhere in sight. She scanned the room and tried to keep her heart from racing. "Okay, no big deal." Surely, he just got lost as he tried to find the way back to her office. That must've been it. Or he might've even gone to the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom before knocking on the men's bathroom door. With no one answering she took a quick peek inside before completely walking in. Not a single man in sight. He definitely had to be lost. She prayed to God he didn't go to the first floor. If Sabrina caught wind that she couldn't keep an eye on a guest, she would have a field day. Marinette quickly worked her way to the second floor before going around the whole perimeter. _Don't panic, don't panic!_ She screamed at herself as she entered the elevator once more. She practically ran through the floor her office was on before going to the next floor.

Once the doors had opened, she stepped out of the elevator and frowned at the scene in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the guards stood in front of Adrien in what seemed like an interrogation. Marinette stepped up to his side and stared the police officer square in the face. She checked Adrien's shirt to make sure he was wearing the guest badge before turning back to the cop with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a problem here, Theo? He has the guest pass and is here under me."

"He's with you?" He asked skeptically. "He was snooping around the file room. When I asked what he was doing he couldn't answer a single question."

Marinette felt her blood run cold at that before she turned back to Adrien with pursed lips. _Please tell me what he's saying isn't true._ Had she not explained that right now was a critical period for her job? Did she not explain that there were cops lurking everywhere? If this was true, what the hell was he thinking?

Adrien seemed to find something interesting on the floor as his pupils remained glued to the marble. That was answer enough for her.

"I'm going to have to report this to the main office."

Her heartbeat sped up as she looked at with him with eyes that begged him not to. "Please, there is no need for that. It was my fault. I should have never have asked for him to retrieve a file for me knowing that he wasn't familiar with the office and with it being such a crucial time for Gabriel." She bowed twice as she clasped her hands. "Theo, I swear this will not happen again, he'll be glued to my hip." She turned to Adrien with a slight sneer. "I shouldn't have asked the incompetent to do such simple work."

He looked at the girl he had come to know after years of working in the company, with a frown he patted her shoulders. "Don't let this happen again and don't let word get out I let you slide by this time. I can't be as kind next time."

She bowed once more with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, this won't happen again, I promise."

She all but dragged Adrien back to the elevator. She refused to say a single thing until they were back in her office.

"Marine-"

"Don't." She said lowly.

She was practically shaking just thinking about how the last few minutes played back in her mind. Having to lower her head and ask not to be told on was not how she expected to spend the early portion of the day. Once they were back in her office it took everything in her not to slam the door.

She looked up at the tall man with tense shoulders and eyes that begged for some kind of excuse for his actions. He couldn't give one as he looked down at her nervously. He had seen the girl mad plenty of times, but this was one of his first times directly messing up and causing trouble for her.

"I know you're mad," He began.

"No," she said softly through tight lips. "I'm not just mad, I'm way past that. I am disappointed that you took it upon yourself to play scavenger hunt in my office after I explained that there were guards everywhere."

n"I-"

"What? You lied about getting a drink and went looking around my job for God knows what." She pointed at the chair he had been sitting in all day. "You're going to sit there for the remainder of our time and we'll talk about this at home." She couldn't talk about it now. Not with the way she was feeling. The walls were too thin for her to start screaming at him now.

After he sat down, Marinette walked out of the room and went straight to the bathroom. She could feel a migraine coming on and felt that splashing cool water on her face may serve as beneficial. Lord have mercy on that boy, once she got her hands on him she was going to snap him in two.

She splashed cool water on her face and reached for a paper towel. Tikki held one up for her owner to take as she watched her take a deep breath.

"Marinette, I have a small confession to make," Tikki said with a slightly concerned expression.

Marinette was more than ready to hit her with another _not now_ , but after seeing the guilty expression on her Kwami's face, she felt the need to listen. Her bad mood was with Adrien, not Tikki, so she quickly softened her features as she looked at her.

"Yes, Tikki?"

"I'm not sure if this has anything to do with what just happened, but every week Plagg has been coming by the house."

She cocked up an eyebrow. "Oh, has he now?"

"He was asking for your schedule and the hours you would and wouldn't be home."

"He has?" She leaned back on the counter as she took in all of the new information. None of this was making sense. "And you told him?"

Her guilty look deepened as her eyes looked to the side and she nodded her head. "I only said the hours but never told him what you were doing or who you were with."  
Marinette nodded her head once more. It made sense that he had shown up unexpectedly at her house the other day considering she had every intention of going to work until she woke up sick that morning.

"It's okay, Tikki." She said hoping to ease her Kwamis worries.

Again, her gripe was with Adrien and Tikki had technically done nothing wrong. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tired, sick, pissed, and somewhat overworked all showed on her features as her complexion greyed. She gently grabbed her head as a wave of pain shot through it. Curse these migraines. She couldn't wait to give Adrien a piece of her mind and then rest up as any sick person should do.

She flipped her wrist over and checked her watch.

1:07 glared back.

It would be a long six hours of work until she could get her hands on him.

 **xXx**

Marinette all but threw her bag on the couch as she turned to Adrien with crossed arms. He closed the front door behind them and took careful steps towards the angry woman. He knew what she was waiting for without it needing to be said.

She waited for minutes and yet he hadn't said a single word.

"Well," she asked with bulging eyes. "Explain."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"No, I don't want to hear an apology." She felt like she was reprimanding her child as she asked him to give a reason. This was just so out of character for him, so she wanted to know what exactly was going on. It seemed like after the new year began, he had completely done a 180 in personality. "What were you doing snooping around the file room of all things?" As they fell back into silence, she shook her head. "Answer me."

He didn't get to just mess things up and then start to play the quiet game. She lightly coughed into her sleeve before wiping her hands over face. The stress was really building up at this point. "You do realize I could've lost my job right then and there, right?" Despite it not being a very serious situation. Keeping good company was also a reflection of her character and having him snooping around certainly was damaging to hers. She was only lucky that she and Theo got along and that some other guard hadn't caught him.

"I know and I'm sorry."

 _Didn't I just say I didn't want to hear an apology?_ She thought with agitation. Marinette pointed to the couch with a face void of emotion. If he was going to act like a child, then she would sure as hell treat him like one. Losing all maliciousness in her tone, she attempted to respond calmly. "Let's sit on the couch and talk about this." He stood in place as if his feet were glued to the floor.

She was beginning to lose her patience. Between her wanting to respond calmly and knowing damn well she had every right to yell at him, she was mixed between how to approach the subject. Why should she have to spare his feelings or even ask for an explanation now? Marinette felt he should've long since been explained himself to her, there was no reason she should have to pry it out of him. Okay, it was time to stop playing offense. "Listen," her eyes scanned him for answers. Maybe he felt attacked with the way she was approaching the situation? She had to remind herself once more that he was going through a tough time and might have been acting out because of that. "I've done nothing but help you. I gave you a place to stay, I gave you food to eat, I was a good friend to you."

His eyes remained fixated on her as she continued. "Not only that, but I've also been true to my word since day one. I said I would capture Kwamis and I have, I said I would work hard at reading the spell book and now I know the alphabet forwards and backward." Couldn't he see what she was doing? She was trying her hardest in everything. In everything pertaining to him and magic. "I said I would remove Plagg from your body and I have. I'm _trying_ my hardest to help you. Aside from what I've already done, I'm trying to help you figure out why this happened to you and I promised I would help you get your memory back as well as-What?" Out of all of the things she listed, his face seemed to twist at the last portion of what she said. "What's the problem? We agreed I would help you with that, didn't we?" He squirmed under her intense scrutiny. "Is it something pertaining to your memory?" She questioned. "Just be honest." She offered with a slightly forced smile as she hoped he would say what was bothering him.

"I've gotten a bit of my memory back," he answered.  
"What? When!?" She exclaimed happily. She knew how much he wanted for this to happen, she was completely overjoyed for him, temporarily forgetting the reason she had been mad in the first place. "This is great!" Maybe they were headed in the right direction if he had gotten part of his memory back. This could also serve as a connection between everything that was happening with the Kwamis, this could help them in the future. It might have explained his poor behavior as well. "Wow, tell me all about it. What do you remember? Which time period are you from? What were you like back then? How-"

"Marinette," he stopped her as he held up his hand, "if I wanted to talk about this, don't you think I would've?"

Feeling like she had gotten a bit ahead of herself, she nodded her head. She just couldn't help but feel excited for him. "Well, at least tell me, did you figure out anything about Plagg?"

"No." He answered a bit too quickly.

"Are you sure?" She insisted. If he had gotten some of his memory back, she felt there had to be at least something he could remember that might help them. "I tho-"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." He mumbled under his breath. "You're asking too many questions."

She lightly coughed into her hand as she tried not to let his harsh tone get to her. "Okay, I understand...but why won't you tell me?"

Again, she didn't feel the need to remind him that she had said she would help him with everything. It just struck her as odd that he had pushed her away to this extent. Was he picking a fight just to pick a fight? What was wrong with him? "Not just that, but why you won't tell me anything." She stressed as it dawned on her. He was here getting angry at her when she had hoped nothing but the best for him. When had they started living in a topsy-turvy world? "Why did you suddenly show up at my house? Why did you want to go to my job? Why did you tell Plagg to keep asking of my whereabouts? _Why_ are you hiding something as big as you getting your memory from me?" Her voice rose with each question to the point of where she couldn't control if she yelled or not. "Give me some kind of answer-something!"

It was a tough pill to swallow that they really weren't friends like they used to be. What was supposed to be a happy occasion seemed to cause nothing but more tension.

"If you were just going to get mad about everything, then I don't regret not telling you anything." He answered calmly but with the same level of energy as her.

She felt crazy that he was making her crazy and he didn't even see how crazy he was making her which made her even crazier. She couldn't believe his rather idiotic reply. Could he not see where he was at fault with this? He had commented on the most minuscule point she had made. Marinette wanted a real answer, not this bull shit.

"Excuse me?" She questioned. If he was going to comment on the most irrelevant part of her argument, she would match him in stupidity. "I just named a list of things...and you think the _only_ reason I'm mad is that you held back information from me?" She asked with a quirked-up eyebrow. It wasn't just what she had told him that she was mad about, there was so much more behind this and he didn't even realize.

"It's none of your business."

"Fine," she said with a sarcastic laugh as she tried not let her migraine get the best of her. It was something about arguing when sick that fueled her up even more. "Regarding that, all I'm going to say is that I just wish you would've told me, that's all. It is literally everything else though. This whole time," Where to begin? The main reason she had kept her distance was to allow him time to grieve over Lila. She had respected him in every way and now felt that he just didn't respect her on the same level. Or at all for that matter. "This whole time I left you alone because I knew you were depressed over Lila."

"I told you I didn't feel anything towards her." He replied honestly through grit teeth.

"And I told you you're lying!" She snapped as she poked him in the chest before gripping the couch tightly for support. Even she had her limits and she felt she was getting passed them. Both Kwamis watched with interest from the sidelines as their owners argued. Tikki looked at Plagg, questioning whether they should intervene, but he seemed too intrigued at what might transpire. "I worried about you this whole time!" The last month she had spent her time worrying about him even after what he did to her and she realized she was just as stupid as they come for worrying about someone that could honestly care less about her. "And you decide to come back into my life and try to mess it up like this?!"

"I didn't ask to be here! You brought me into this world!" He reminded her as he looked her square in the eyes.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have!" She said as her breath became heavy. She hadn't thought that at any point until now. If he was going to be ungrateful for everything she had done for him, then she didn't want him in her life anymore.

"Enough!" Tikki voiced as she got between the two. It was bad for miraculous holders to have such negative energy between each other. Not just that, but with Marinette being as sick as she was it was in poor taste for her health to argue as so. There was no reason for things to get this heated between them.

"No," Marinette said as she shook her head. He was in front of her after a month apart, she was going to let him have it. "If he's going to act like this, then he can handle what I have to say! Maybe it was a mistake letting you out of the book. In my defense, it wasn't on purpose and I do regret it."

Whether she meant what she said or not, she didn't care. She just wanted to say something that could hurt him. After all of the emotional pain she had been through, she wanted him to feel even a fragment of what he had caused her to feel.

"Then put me back if you feel that way!" He said as he pointed at the book on the table. If he was that big of mistake, then all she had to say was for him to leave. If she really thought she was all high and mighty because she could read spells 'forward and backward' as she worded it, then she should be able to read into putting him back in the book if he was such a hassle.

Before Marinette could retort she went into one of her infamous coughing fits. She cursed herself for appearing so weak before him.

"Hold on just a minute!" Tikki yelled as she stood in front of Marinette. It was her turn to be angry. "Marinette has done nothing but help you, don't yell at her as if she's you're enemy. She has every reason to be mad right now!" She said as she came to Marinette's defense. Tikki turned back to Marinette and took note of her blue complexion, she looked much too sickly to be wasting her energy arguing. "You should lay down."

"If she can talk big then she might as well own up to it."

"Stop picking a fight with her." Were they honestly grown adults?

As Marinette tried to catch her breath, she watched the two go back and forth. She had never heard Tikki raise her voice before and to hear her yelling at Adrien made her realize just how ridiculous everything was. Her breaths became labored as she held onto the couch for dear life. Now just really wasn't the time. Seeing them argue like this honestly hurt her. There was no reason that they should be at each other's throats like this.

"You should sit." She heard Plagg's voice speak before she looked down at him. Even he looked worried about her condition. She sided for shaking her head as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Lethargy plagued her as she tried to hold herself together.

"Stop!" She yelled as she found it hard to breathe. She turned a pained look Adrien's way.

Everyone in the room seemed shocked by the volume of her voice. "Leave." She said weakly, but sternly.

"Marinette," even he couldn't hide his worry at the depletion in her well-being. "Take a breath."

"I'm fine, but you need to leave." He was the problem. Clearly, they had decided to see each other way too soon. If they were going to do nothing but argue, the least he could do was wait until she was in a better condition.

"Okay." She was right. It was much too tense for his liking and it seemed like she was straining herself. At this point, it would be wrong for him to stay. Plagg slid into his pocket before the two made their way out the door. As he closed the door behind him he heard a thud and a scream from the inside of the room.

Adrien ran back into the house and froze as his eyes landed on Marinette. She laid scattered on the floor looking as pale as ever. He quickly dropped to her side and tried to shake her awake.

"Marinette, Marinette!"

"She just dropped to the floor," Tikki said as eyes full of concern roamed over her owner.

"Marinette!" Adrien tried shaking her as he cradled her in his arms. Her skin was cold to the touch and her appearance had completely greyed. He pressed his ear close to her chest and found that her heartbeat was going at a rather normal pace, much to his relief. He took a breather to calm himself. She needed medical attention first and foremost. He looked out to the city just beyond the window. If he transformed with Plagg and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he could get her there in no time.

"Look," Tikki whispered as she pointed at Marinette.

Adrien's eyes drifted down to the sick girl.

"Huh?" Light blue dust was coming from her mouth. "What is that?" He asked Tikki. It was nothing he had ever seen before.

"I don't know."

The blue dust collected before changing and shifting into a blob. As if hatching from a cocoon, a blue butterfly formed. The dust became nothing more than a trail of sparkle trailing behind the butterfly as it flew around. Adrien quickly turned back to Marinette, there was no more dust and she had yet to so much as even stir.

"Is it...an akuma?" He asked. He carefully placed Marinette's body on the floor as he went to grasp the small butterfly. Before he could get it in his hands, it phased through the door. He quickly opened his pocket. "Plagg, let's go!"

"Wait!" Tikki called. "Take her with you!"

They didn't know what they were facing or what was happening with Marinette. If push came to shove, if she did need to go to the hospital, Tikki certainly couldn't take her herself.

"But-" He was sure he could carry her with ease, but he still felt it might slow them down. If this was an akuma attack, she may even be put in danger. "Sard." He mumbled as he scooped her into his arms. He felt himself shaking as her head lolled back. Once he was sure, she was tightly in his grip, he turned to Plagg. "Claws out."

Without hesitation, he reached for the door and searched for the papillon. A trail of blue dust was left in its wake as it trailed off into the sky. He followed as quickly as his legs could carry him. Jumping from building to building, he scaled the city as his eyes remained glued to the papillon.

His mind raced with thoughts that refused to settle on one coherent thought. What was happening? Had he really just been having a yelling match with the girl in his arms? How could she feel so cold and lifeless in his arms now? Eyes full of worry stayed focused on the papillon in front of him. He couldn't afford to lose sight of it with Marinette's life riding on this. He cleared each building, running as fast as his legs could carry him to stay on the small animal's trail.

Chat tried his hardest to stay focused, but even so, it proved drifted as his thoughts drifted to the very life he was trying to save. He had managed to create yet another mess for himself. When would he learn? The feeling of knowing that the last thing spoken between them was nothing more than a petty argument made the feeling of guilt churn in his stomach. Why did it take a moment such as actually losing her to put everything into perspective?

As the butterfly began to dip lower into a field. Adrien stood on the last building and looked at the scenery before him.  
"Jardin des Plantes." He mumbled under his breath as he took note of the greenhouse he was currently standing on. While he had never been to the building before, he had seen the familiar territory on a few television shows prior to now. He jumped down from the green house and trailed after the papillon quietly.

As he crept through the area, he took note of his surroundings. Flowers littered the area in a beautiful array of varying colors. Odd enough, despite the feeling of danger, the feeling of serenity was apparent as he walked under rose archway trellises. Had it been a different circumstance, he may have even found it enjoyable. The soft smells of the perennials, the buzzing of cicadas, the way the fireflies lit up the otherwise dark sky. It was a foreign feeling to him after months of not having such peace. Rare flowers that he couldn't name bloomed and budded down the pathway he walked. The Papillion fluttered as if it were any other butterfly through the nectar filled terrain. His gaze shifted from the lovely area to the girl in his arms. Her shallow breathing persisted through slightly parted lips. Despite feeling her heartbeat against his chest, it felt like she was the furthest from being alive. How could she possibly be alive with how gray and cold she felt? Chat gripped her tighter as he cradled her against his chest, determination setting in. He needed to find this akuma quickly.

 _Huh?_ His ears picked up the softest of melodies. A voice as sweet as the nectar around him danced through the air as her song, in what he felt to be Finnish or a language he hadn't known, persisted. As the papillon drew closer to the melody, the peaceful feeling that he once fell inside began to shift to one filled with tension and that had his guard raised. The papillons seemed to increase as they exited out of the garden and through a walkway.

As the melody grew and the lyrics persisted, Chat ducked between a few rose bushes as his eyes scanned the area. Not but ten meters in front of him stood a giant flowering cherry tree as it dipped with beautiful peach colored blossoms of varying colors. Swinging with what seemed like without a single care in the world was a woman with the longest blue hair he had ever seen. The gradients of blue almost resembled the sea as is juxtaposed against the grassy green of her tutu and top composed of leaves. A single red tsubaki lay in her hair as she flittered about. She had yet to notice him as of the moment as he searched the facility. It was almost something out of a book as he watched her dance and sing with the fireflies that coated the area. Like a nymph in her habitat, she seemed like the happiest thing in the world. Butterflies of varying blues partook in her festivities as the fluttered and danced with her. With all of the butterflies flying about he nearly lost sight of Marinette's, but with her's being such a distinctive dark blue, he could almost find it easily amongst the rather lightly shaded butterflies.

Barefoot and singing to her heart's content, Chat almost envied her.

As one of the butterflies perched itself on her nose, a soft giggle escaped her pink lips. With two snaps of her fingers, her light singing died off and she scanned the area. Almost as if conversing with the butterflies, her lavender colored eyes instantly snapped to the line of bushes Chat hid behind. With another giggle, she clapped her hands twice before turning her back to him.

Chat let a sigh of relief escape his lips as his eyes followed her. Before he could completely relax, a vine wrapped around his leg with a tight grip and quickly dragged him through the brush. With a grunt, her held tightly onto Marinette and tried to shield her body from the scratching branches and twigs that caught him. The vine pulled him through flowers and grass before lifting his body, throwing him against the flowering tree and wrapping around him.

In the process, his arms were forced to drop Marinette, causing her to fall to the floor. "Marinette!" He yelled. The girl looked up with eyes as innocent as the world as she skipped up to him. He tried his hardest to extend his arm towards her but was held in place.

The girl knelt down to Marinette's side. "Don't touch her!"

With a tilt of her head, she smiled. "I won't hurt her." She carefully propped Marinette's body up against the base of the tree while searching to make sure Marinette hadn't injured herself in the fall.

So gentle, and delicate. Was this person truly akumatized?

"Why are you doing this?

"I'm helping." She spun on her heel and motioned to all that's around them. "Is this not euphoric?"

It was hard to disagree with her about that small fact, it was a rather jubilant feeling concocted from being in this area. At the angle he was positioned at, he could barely see Marinette. He turned his gaze back to the girl. She seemed relatively decent, she had done nothing but talk and hadn't technically made a move to harm them yet. Chat craned his head to the side as a butterfly drifted through his field of vision.

"What are those? One came out of her."

As if on cue, a papillon flew up to her and nestled her cheek, causing her to smile lightly. "These, my friend, are everyone's sadnesses and troubles." He had to take note of how many there were fluttering about, there had to be at least 300. She sat at the trunk of the tree near his legs as she looked up at him. "While it may come at a bit of a cost, I would like to believe that it's for a greater outcome."

"A cost?"

"A little weakness and fatigue here and there, I wouldn't be surprised if she felt sicker than a dog. It's all for a greater good." She repeated before slowly lolling her head up to look at the kitten eared man. Just as quickly as she sat, she stood and leaned closer to him. Her small hands pressed against the vines on his chest as she pressed her ear close to his heart. With a soft sigh, she stood on the tip of her toes and leaned close to his face. "It would seem that you aren't that sad." It came out rather forlorn as she locked eyes with him once more.

One lean forward and they would surely share a kiss. Chat pressed his head as far as he could against the tree. A frown graced his features as her words dawned on him. She took away troubles and sadness. Marinette's sadness.

"You take away….sadness?"

She nodded her head as she jumped from the trunk of the tree and motioned towards his friend. "I'm doing something good here. Take your friend for example," she looked out towards the hoard of butterflies before beckoning one to come closer with the curve of her finger. As it approached, even she seemed surprised. "Oh my! This tint…" She mumbled to herself. "Just as the darker the berry, the sweeter the taste, the deeper the blue, the worse the pain. This is hers, yes?" She questioned.

Chat could recognize that color anywhere. "Yea."

The papillon rested on her finger as she examined it. "This is the darkest shade I've ever seen. While I can't feel everything from this papillon, I can feel something…" Her gaze narrowed. "She's heartbroken, poor thing. Not only that but guilt and grief are heavy on her as she falls deeper into depression. It's a good thing that I came along." As if agreeing with herself, she nodded her head as she ushered the butterfly away.

Chat watched helplessly as the papillon flew away. "No! This isn't good! Look at her!"

Seemingly lifeless as her pasty skin continued to gray. She might as well have been dead at this rate.

Following his instructions, she turned back to the girl before turning back to him. "It's not like she can feel it. She's in a state of euphoria right now, just as many others are."

"She looks dead!" He stressed. "You're not helping her."

He breathed heavily as he stared at her. By no means had she said anything irrational or of confusion. He honestly believed she felt she was doing the right thing and for that, he couldn't exactly fault her. He felt it necessary to show her she was doing more harm than good.

"He said I was...I am." She fired back softly. She refused to believe that she wasn't being of anything but help to those around Paris that needed it. "Look at them." Hundreds of butterflies meant hundreds of people were in the same state as his dear friend. The peaceful slumber they were put into would be the greatest experience of their lives. Everyone deserved such a feeling. What was wrong with that?"

"Who is _he_?" As she fell into silence, he nodded his head towards Marinette. "I want you to take a good look at her. Does she look happy to you?"

The long-haired girl turned towards her with a frown of her own. If anything, he hoped seeing her served as an eye-opener. For him and her. Marinette hadn't seemed to hold any of the emotions she held when they met. In fact, she had greeted him rather openly and with warm arms, how could all of that have gone unnoticed?

"No...but he promised-"

"He lied!" Chat yelled. "I don't care what he said or told you! Look at her!" He stressed once more. "Think about all of the people you've done this too! All of the people that are worried sick about their families and friends!" He forced himself to look at her. It hurt because he knew he was the reason she was like this, the reason she was practically dead in front of him. Why did it take a moment like this to open his eyes? There were so many unspoken words, so many things left unsaid. It shouldn't have taken something like this for him to realize just how stupid he had been. "Fix this! Fix this right now!" He needed to see her. Up, awake, alive! They needed to talk.

She seemed startled with the roar of his voice as he growled at her. "But when I was sad, I would've given anything to be like how they are now! I just wanted to help!"

"You're doing more harm than good!" He calmed himself as he looked at her, she really wanted to do good. "I understand, you thought you were doing the right thing by protecting the people around you, but.." He craned his neck to look at Marinette sadly. What game was God playing with him? Why was he having to tell this girl words that should've been told to him so long ago? Just like her, he thought he was sparing Marinette by pushing her away when in all actuality, he did much more harm than good. If anything, everything seemed to backfire on him as he had torn them apart. He shouldn't have let things get this far. "But you can't let your own emotions guide everyone else, they deserve a choice and a say in the matter, you can't make the decision for them." He could tell he was making sense with her as she seemed conflicted with what to do. If only talking with every akumatized victim were so easy. "Listen, I messed up really badly with her. The only thing I want to do is make things right between us, but I need her awake to do that. That's the only way to make things right. Not an escape into euphoria."

"But I…."

"I get it, at one point you may have been really hurt. You must've been for this to happen to you, but don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let a problem fester and sit until it's too late. Time can heal everything, but this won't." He said reassuringly.

In a sense, the girl almost reminded him of a combination of Lila and Marinette. She honestly seemed to want to do good but was misguided in more than one way.

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually her lips parted to say a soft, "Okay."

"Where is the item you hold that gives you power?" It was the softest of motions, but her hand instantly brushed against the flower in her hair. "Give it to me."

Doubt still in her eyes as she scanned him over. Her whole purpose was to help, but with him tied up and seeing the girl on the floor, it felt as if she had done more harm, causing her to shake as realization dawned on her. "I-"  
Before she could continue, Chat watched as her eyes glazed over. "You okay?" He asked quickly. She seemed frozen as her eyes remained glued to him.

"My master says you're lying." She mumbled under her breath. "That you're deceiving me."

He tried to look around before drawing his gaze back to her. They were the only people in the vicinity. "Who?"

"My master says you just want to keep me from helping people!" She grabbed her head as the voice persisted.

"Don't listen!"

"You're just trying to deceive me."

Chat didn't have time for this, right when he thought he had her in his grasp she was pulled away. With that thought in mind, he flexed his claws.

"Cataclysm!"

As his hand bubbled with the familiar foam, he pressed it against the branches that constricted him. Immediately he bounded off of the tree and flew at the confused girl, tackling her. He grabbed the flower that was laced through her hair and quickly smashed it in his grip, allowing the soft petals to crumble to the ground. He stepped away from her as he looked at his hand. Had months really passed since he last used these claws to kill? Chat quickly left to Marinette's side as the butterflies began to disperse. Carefully, he held her in his arms.

"It shouldn't have been like this."

It killed him inside that it took losing her to actually see the repercussions of losing her. As the deepest of cerulean blue butterflies danced around them, he smiled at the small creature. He held out his hand to let it rest on his palm. Hard to believe that this little thing held all of Marinette's sadness. He let it flutter off of his hand before he sunk down to Marinette. It slowly fell to her chest before a bright light shone as it fused inside her. Almost instantly, the color came back to her pale skin and her once shallow breathing came out in natural puffs. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as they focused on the man in front of her.

At seeing her eyes open and feeling the beat of her heart against his, he held her close.

"Adrien?" She called weakly. As she stared at the night sky above them. To say she was confused was an understatement. Weren't they just in her living room arguing? Why was she in his lap? And why was he hugging her so tightly? She could feel his body tremble underneath hers as he held her.

 _What happened?_ Nonetheless, she patted his back weakly seeing as he needed comforting. Something must have shaken him to his core for the sudden change in his demeanor. He pulled back from the hug and looked at her face. Her lips were pink once more and her sweet blue eyes looked vivid as they locked onto him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she lightly pushed him off of her. Marinette looked at the lovely scenery around them. "Was there...an akuma attack?" It didn't take much to put two and two together. Her gaze drifted to the girl laying not too far from them. Her long black hair shielded her face from Marinette as a single rose lay next to her. She turned back to Chat. "Where is Tikki?"

As if on cue, Tikki flew out of her pocket and hugged Marinette's cheek, causing her to giggle. "You're okay?"

Marinette nodded her head as she pointed to her earrings. "Tikki, spots on." As power filled her body and a yo-yo formed in her hand, she carefully crawled to the girl. Just as quickly, she waved her yo-yo in front of the rose and let the purple papillon be sucked in before fluttering out as a simple pure butterfly. As the magic swept over the scene in front of them, she took note of how little damage there was. In fact, there wasn't a single thing to be repaired. What kind of battle had taken place? With a heavy sigh, she tried to stand, it was hard to believe she felt much better after being sick for so long but felt weak in turn.

"I've got you," Adrien said as he caught her in his arms.

While carrying the weak girl on his back, he began to walk to the apartment. Rather than quickly try to get her home, he decided walking would be best. After a small explanation of what had transpired while she was down for the count, they fell into a silence that was far from euphoric. The knowledge of having just had an argument was still heavy between the two despite the akuma battle, leaving them with a walk filled with slight tension.

Adrien never would've thought they'd be in this situation after a good month of not seeing each other.

"Marinette." He spoke softly.

At hearing his voice, she wore a frown she knew he couldn't see. After having heard about the "battle" between him and that young woman, she hadn't realized just how sad she was or how much he had affected her. She could feel herself shaking at the thought of having been so sad, that even she was affected by the akumatized person.

"When are we going to stop hurting each other?" She asked as she failed to keep the tremble out of her broken voice. How long would things remain abnormal between the two?

Adrien remained silent as he continued walking, that was a good question.

When would it end?

 **xXx**

Adrien stared at the opening before him. It was the simplest of requests Marinette had asked of him. He had practically begged her to talk to him last night, though she had to refuse because she still felt weak after such an akuma attack. He left sad and unsatisfied without talking with her like he had planned to, but was somewhat glad to receive a phone call from her after returning to Master Fu's. The only thing she said was to meet in the woods where the bookshop used to be the next morning before hanging up. He could do this with ease.

"You sure you're ready to go in?" Plagg asked as he floated in front of his owner.

He nodded his head. "Yea." It was hard to believe that he hadn't been in these woods since Lila's departure. It would be interesting to go back after so long.

"Why do you think she wanted to meet here?"

"Not sure." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he made his way through the wooded area. It was odd to think, but he could honestly say he felt nothing at being in the woods. It all felt neutral, maybe even dull as he stepped over a log. With the sun shining through the trees and the somewhat warm morning air guiding his way, it felt oddly good to be in the area if anything. It wasn't long before he felt himself turning at the familiar tree, signaling he was about a few steps from the clearing where the bookshop once was. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Marinette.

She seemed to be in an engaging conversation as her hands moved in all types of gestures while talking with Tikki. He felt the curve of his lips as he watched her talk energetically. Plagg eyed him warily before rolling his eyes. He felt relief at seeing her so happy again.  
"For someone that said you didn't love her, you're looking at her a bit too lovingly." Came his snide remark.

Adrien rolled his eyes in turn before he continued the rest of the way to Marinette. As her eyes landed on him, he was surprised at the genuine smile she greeted him with.

"Good morning, Adrien."

"Good morning," he offered with a slight smile. "Why are we-"

"Follow me." She said as she turned her back to him and began leading the way.

He didn't say much as he let himself be guided through the forest. While he may have known where the bookshop was, he had no idea if she was leading him out of the woods and into a different place or if they were going farther into the woods.

After ten minutes of walking in pure silence, she turned to him with a smile. "Close your eyes."

"Why…." He would've laughed at her skeptical look had he felt it was the right time. _Shouldn't I be making that face?_ Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and nearly jumped as he felt Marinette's soft hand grip his.

Throughout the rest of the walk, he could feel speckles of sun dance against his skin as it peeked through the trees but then used his free hand to shield his face as the sun completely hit him.

"Camhanaich." She chanted gently before leaning over his shoulder and saying, "Open them."

"Wow." Sparkling lights danced and glowed around the area, illuminating it in pure beauty. As if falling from the heavens, they scattered in front of him. He turned to Marinette, perplexed by the beauty before him.

"I learned that spell a couple of months ago."

As the lights died down, his eyes fluttered open as they were instantly drawn to directly in front of them. "Is that?"

"Mhmmm." She reached in her purse and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers before stooping to her knees and placing them in front of the small grave.

The smallest of granite headstones lay grounded in the grass as the engraving read Lila's name. Adrien took note of other varying flowers that withered near the new ones.

 _Did she do this?_

As the wind blew her hair back, she smiled at the grave. "Ya' know, when Lila died I spent that whole time thinking it was my fault."

Adrien's gaze drifted to his hands. "It's not your fault, I'm the one to blame. I-"

"I know what you're going to say." Her smile turned into a frown. "I don't want to hear it. I feel like if I wasn't in the picture none of this would've happened. The point remains that I really did think it was my fault at one time, I still do. I cried over it and tried to think over what to try to do to ease the burden of feeling like if her hatred wasn't so strong for me, she would be here. I mean...A family lost their daughter, I'm sure she had friends out there and they'll never know what happened to her…So I guess I'm kind of doing this for them too."

Those were things Adrien never took into consideration. Not once had he ever thought about who else might have cared for the girl.

"I really did try everything." She continued. "Even buying this small tombstone and placing flowers at it every day, even when I was sick as a dog. I deal with grief by staying near family and loved ones, but the only person I would've stayed by was you and I didn't know how you'd handle it. She was your friend after all and I honestly felt like I was the last person you wanted to be around after contributing to her death." She said frankly.

"I...Never really grieved over her." To him, it was just something that had to be done, nothing more to it, and for that, he didn't feel any type of emotion towards her death. To think that Lila had done nothing but try to hurt Marinette and yet she was being kind to her even during her afterlife was odd to him. He never would've guessed that she was hurting from her death or that she would even make a grave for her. He searched her for any type of emotion as she looked at him, but even he couldn't make sense of what she was thinking right now. Why was she like this? Why was she so caring? "I meant it when I said I felt nothing for her."  
She nodded her head as she took in his words. "I see that now, but even if you think you don't feel it, you feel _something_ towards her death in here." She said as she lightly patted her heart. "I'd like to believe that I wasn't the only one grieving for the two of us."

"Let's sit and talk." The two sat on the floor a bit away from the grave as he turned to her. He had to make one thing clear between the two before they got started. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday, none of it."

"Neither did I." It was almost comical to her as a smile graced her features. "I just wanted to say anything to hurt you. Even after all of the bull shit you've put me through, I just can't find a way to regret any of it."

He blinked at her, a bit surprised by her honesty. There was no sugar coating it, just pure honesty. It was about time they had that between each other.

"I'm sorry for everything." It just hit him that he had yet to properly apologize for what he had done. A simple I'm sorry would never equate to the apology he truly wanted to give her.

She shook her head. "I told you yesterday I don't want an apology and I don't want one now."

"...I understand."

"No, you don't." She said with another shake of her head. "How could you? We solved our problems by avoiding each other. I can honestly say I don't know who you are anymore, and you confuse me, Adrien." Adrien remained silent as he was at a loss for words for what to say. Everything she said was right, he only wished he was the one to say it to her. She shouldn't have to take so many steps to match his pace like this. "I just question a lot of the things that are going on with us. Last night, I did a lot of thinking, more than I should have truthfully. This whole time I thought I was doing you a favor by staying away and by staying ignorant with what was going on with you. You're making it a point to keep me in the dark for some odd reason." She said with a laugh. This truly was laughable, it felt good to let everything out. What she assumed would be an awkward conversation came naturally for her as she said what was on her mind. "I thought if I did things your way, eventually you'd tell me. I'd just have to keep adjusting myself to you and things would be okay. The only thing I wanted was for us to go back to normal, but I was wrong and caused myself a lot of pain in the end."

"I-"

"I'm not done." She said softly as she looked at him. "You literally broke my heart, went behind my back a couple of hundred times, and make me question the fairly clear line between the truth and a lie with each thing you say to me."

"I'm sorry for all of that, I really am."

"Again, I don't want an apology…and…." Marinette sucked in a deep breath. "I don't forgive you."

A good deal of time and understanding would have to pass before she'd even think about doing such a thing. He had put her in hell, there was no getting around that. She didn't know or even began to understand what was happening to him, but she felt deep inside that it just could've been avoided. "After everything boils down to it, you won't tell me what's really going on and I can't keep trying to get you to open up to me if you really don't want to, that puts me in the wrong. It wasn't until last night that I realized that it's not my job to save you from you. I kind of wish I had realized that early on."

"I get it." She was right to feel all of this towards him and he was rather appreciative for all she had to say.

"But," she said as she placed a hand on his. "I am always here to help you when you want my help." At his surprised look she let out a soft giggle. "We've been through thick and thin, I'm not going to disappear now. No matter how naive that may be of me, and believe me, I think it's pretty naïve, I'll always be by your side." Even as she said it, she knew it was stupid. There was no getting around it. She would never begin to understand the pull of the Kwamis towards each other or even the amount of her own emotions and affections weighing in other decisions, but the one thing she knew was that she still wanted to stay by his side. "As I said, I don't know who you are anymore. I'd like to believe that there's a good reason for you to suddenly act like this. I'd like to…" She stressed. "But if I find out any otherwise, there will be severe consequences, I'm not kidding. Until you decide to open up to me, I'll just be by your side."

This was her way of taking herself out of the picture and removing a lot of stress from her body. Why should she have to constantly worry about him and his well-being? It was doing her no good. She loved him, it would take a while before she wouldn't anymore, but as of the moment, she could honestly say she still did. That being said, she also loved herself. Way too much to let him be the death of her. She wanted to focus more or less on herself. If...When he decided to open up to her, she would be ready to help. After hours of thinking last night, she drew a line between where her help for him started and stopped. She would wait for him to come around and match _her_ pace, until then she could only help him from the sidelines. She was simply done being apologetic. Time healed everything, and she had no doubt it would work its magic between them at some point

"Thank you." Where would her mercy end? Marinette watched as he leaned back on the grass and looked at the clear blue sky. Somehow, he felt at ease after hearing everything she had to say. Nothing was unreasonable and her words were very well put. The girl he loved laid next to him with a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He repeated.

Though she had said everything to make herself feel better, she had somehow spared his feelings in turn. Not once had she ever said she would leave him, only that she would wait for him to come around. For that, he owed her the world.

She laughed just thinking about how nervous she had been to see him prior to this. She could finally relax her shoulders and move on from this moment.

He turned to her and smiled at her smile. He just couldn't let her be the only one to take steps towards him.

"I told you...I got some of my memory back…."

Her breath hitched in the sudden change in topic. "Yea.."

"I can't remember most things, it's only clips of memory that make no coherent sense, but if possible, can I tell you?"

She gripped his hand tightly. Why did it seem like a child asking for permission to tell a secret? "Of course."

"Just hear me out, I don't think I can tell you one or two of the memories. The me now… I don't think I am who you think I am…was…" His eyebrows crinkled together. "I don't have all of the pieces to the puzzle, but I'm not the person I was back then. I'm basing this off of a memory that lasted no more than ten seconds, but it said a lot about my character...if that was even me."

Marinette nodded her head despite her confusion. "Okay, I won't ever ask about that then."

"Thank you. I only have about four memories that I don't understand. One is of a dead rabbit, not sure where it came from. The second is of a piano, I don't understand how I have a memory of that considering the fact that it wasn't created during my time period. Another memory is of the book sitting on a table somewhere, but I don't know where. The last that I can tell you is just of a voice calling out Gabriel Agreste."

Realization dawned on her as she sat up, that explained why he had wormed his way into her job. "Adrien, you should've told me everything."

"I didn't think you would accept not having all of my memories." He replied honestly as he joined her.

"I was more or less worried about if we could use this information to help us." Of course, his memories translated to gibberish when everything boiled down to it. She couldn't help but smile. This was definitely a start in the right direction though, she couldn't have been happier. "Gabriel is a pseudonym my boss goes under, it equates to nothing. As for all of the other stuff, I don't really know what it means, but we can certainly try to figure it out. Thank you for telling me, when did you get your memory back?"

With a sigh, he answered, "It was Lila, her parting gift." He didn't want to think about her kiss. The shock of varying memories flooding back to his mind had nearly scared him. Thinking back to her last illusion left him with numerous questions that she could no longer answer. For that, it might as well have been pointless. "She projected some illusions into my head before she…"

Marinette nodded her head in understanding. "Well, we can make lemonade out of this…." She hoped. "Again, thank you for telling me."  
"No reason to thank me." It was something he should have already done. "We're partners, it's about time I tell you." It took everything in her to control her smile. These were the exact steps towards normalcy that she had been wanting to take. For the first time in months, it felt like they were both finally taking steps towards each other. "Look!" He pointed at her bag behind her.

"The book!" She quickly reached in and pulled it out.

This was such a change from learning the last spell on her own in pure misery. Adrien flipped to the page before pointing at the glowing letters.

"Can you read it?"

"Yea." She looked over the words before her. It didn't look like a spell that needed any other materials, so it was safe to get giddy.

"Ameliorate much faster than time. With the deepest of words, I call you to become mine." As they waited for something to happen, Marinette began to feel disappointed at the lack of action. "What the heck?" She repeated it a few more times. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"Well," Adrien put on a thoughtful look. "Ameliorate basically means to heal...Do you have any cuts or anything? Maybe trying to heal that specific thing might help?" She shook her head. Not a single one. "Do you?"

Adrien looked at the back of his hands. From where the vines had gripped him tightly, there were a few scrapes. Nothing that hurt very much though. "Will this do?"

"Let's find out." She clasped her hands over his before looking back to him. "Ameliorate much faster than time. With the deepest of words, I call you to become mine." A small light appeared beneath her cupped hands causing her to smile. The man was a genius. Just as quickly as the light appeared, it died down. She slowly removed her hand from the back of his. Sure enough, the scrapes were gone, and he felt no pain. "We did it!"

He gripped his hand in hers. "No, you did it."

"Ow." She snapped her hand back before flipping her own hand over. She gasped as the same scraps that were on his hand graced her own.

He looked at her hand full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess it's like equivalent exchange. If I use this spell I take the blunt for it." She was ecstatic to unlock a new spell, but the repercussions behind it wouldn't be fun.

"We won't be using this spell." He said sharply as he closed the book. If he would've known she'd get the same cuts he had, he would have never suggested it. Adrien gently gripped her hand as he examined it.

She carefully took it back. One thing was for sure after a night of thinking, if she had anything to say about it, staying strictly platonic would be best for them for now. At least until everything cleared up and they both figured some things out. No reason to really touch each other any more than necessary. She stood and dusted off her skirt. "I'm fine, I'll just put a band-aid on it."

He watched her stand but stayed in place, completely surprised that he hadn't noticed before. _She's wearing it._ After everything, she still wore the bracelet he had given to her. Why had he noticed just now? _I promise I'll figure everything out._ H _e_ stood and smiled at her. The day was young, and it was just hitting 8am. "Would you like to have breakfast together?"

With slight discomfort, she held a hand behind her head. "Sorry, I'm actually supposed to be meeting Luka right about now."  
"Oh." He tried his hardest to hide his frown. _This is what I gave up._

He reminded himself. Of course, his original plan was to push her away, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise that he had pushed her right into another's arms. It was slightly irritating even for him to hear despite knowing it was partially his fault.

"How about dinner though? I can call you when we're done." She asked happily.

"Yea." He said brightly. "I'd like that."

"Perfect!" Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out before silencing the vibrating. "I'm going to head out now, he's actually been waiting for me. Did you want to head out together?"

Adrien shook his head. "Nah, I'll just stay here and think for a while."

"Ok, I'll see you later on." With a quick goodbye, she scurried out of the woods.

Plagg flew out of the hood of his hoodie and quirked an eyebrow up at his owner. "You're just going to let her go? Just like that?"

"Yea." He sulked up to Lila's grave. "If there's any lesson to be learned, then it's that there's a time for everything. She's getting her normal life back, I hate to say it, but it's partially thanks to that guy I think. I can hold off until I get more answers."

As she stated, she didn't forgive him and he honestly didn't want her to. Not until he proved he deserved to be in her life and with her. Until then, he'd have to let her go.

"I'll wait." He assured himself.

 **xXx**

 **Merry Christmas!** It's great to be back. I'll see you in two weeks. It's going on 4:30 and I really did try to edit this, but I'm just so tired, I'm not even home, and this chapter is well over 50 pages haha. ( You guys are troopers for reading so much) I apologize for the errors, loves.

Yes, Luka will kind of be a reoccurring character..kind of?

Yay for Arc 3. 1/6? Or 5? I don't know what I'm doing.

3) I was going to have Sabrina whisper, "Don't let the pin pinch your nipple." But decided against it lol.

4) Do flipping NOT shake a person that is passed out like Chat did.


	15. Cryptic

**I HAVE ONLY CHECKED OVER THIS ONCE, BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE IN LITERALLY LESS THAN AN HOUR. THE AUTHOR'S NOTE HAS THE EXPLANATION. SORRY**

* * *

"Tada, it's complete!" Marinette leaned back in her chair as she cracked her knuckles.

It had been a long day, by far one of the longest Marinette had experienced in a while. She had spent the entirety of the day working at the office all for a greater cause. In front of her sat a thirty-page proposal to present to Gabriel Agreste himself. She had covered all bases and had done enough research to last her a lifetime. She couldn't wait to tell Nathalie that she was officially ready to schedule a meeting with the higher up. Nothing could tear her down from the high she was currently on. Things were finally turning up for her and she couldn't be any happier with the results.

Marinette quickly pulled out her phone and began texting Luka about her success. He had practically begged her to text him when she finished her proposal. After she sent the quick text to him, she began texting Adrien.

Tikki hovered over her shoulder as she watched her text the boy that she was going home. "Is he coming over again?"

"Yup." She said triumphantly as she closed her phone and grabbed her bag.

Boy, had things turned around. With her and her partner coming to a mutual agreement on what to do, life had been much easier. Every night after Marinette finished work, Adrien would come over for dinner and go through the book with her. It amazed her that they were able to get past the awkward stage in their relationship and were now back to being partners and friends. More so than amazed, she was thankful. Though things weren't quite the same, they were going at a steady pace that left them both in comfort and able to have a decent conversation with one another.

"Hop in," she motioned. "I want to beat him home, he said he'd pick up take out."

After Tikki was safely in Marinette's bag, Marinette checked to make sure everything was turned off before locking the door and heading home.

With it going into spring, the days were rather warm though filled with cold nights. She buttoned her coat as a gust of wind slapped at her. Summer couldn't come fast enough.

"Don't you think it's odd?" Tikki inquired softly.

Marinette thought about it. They went from hating each other (more so on his part), to tolerating each other, to liking each other, to her falling for him, to him not liking her, and now they were back at the liking each other platonically stage. It seemed like they were doing just fine now, so she had absolutely no complaints. She could live with being strictly platonic with him, they'd just take the days in a stride that was good for them. It had only been four days of them truly coming back together and Marinette was completely satisfied. He even suggested spending the night on the weekend so that they could work late and wake up early to work even more. To think they would get back to start A was the perfect step for them.

"Not at all." She said happily as she sped up her pace to get back to her home.

Tikki sighed as she went back to the confinements of Marinette's bag. While Marinette may not have had her guard up, Tikki surely did. Marinette was finally back to being her happy go lucky self. What luck was it that he decided to appear out of the blue and stay after all of the trouble he put her through? She hoped he learned his lesson after such serious repercussions. If he was going to come back, he better have cleaned up his act. There was no reason to make this poor girl suffer any more than she already had.

It didn't take long for Marinette to arrive home with how fast she was walking. She kicked her heels off and threw herself on the couch. At least five minutes, she just wanted a five-minute break before he came home. Despite being happy he was coming over, she would be just as happy for if she could sleep after a hard day of work.

Just as soon as her moment of solitude began, it ended as the door opened and he strutted into her house.

 _Well, it was good while it lasted._ She thought as she sat up with a tired smile. "Thanks for picking up dinner." She said as she walked into the kitchen to get plates.

"No worries and it's just pizza, we can eat from the box."

She looked him up and down. He looked just as tired as she did. Bags under his eyes, unkempt appearance, hair in disarray.

"What did you do today?"

For him to look as worn out as he did, he must have been doing something tiring.

"Not much, just helped Master Fu out with a few things here and there." The bags under his eyes begged to differ.

The two easily relaxed on the living room floor and began chowing down on pizza. With her having a long day of work and him having been through a long day of...helping...it was fair to say taking a little breather before delving into the subject of magic was much needed. She watched him from her peripheral as he laughed at the comedy show they were watching. Her lips curves slightly at seeing him laugh, it had been a while since she had last seen such an expression on his face.

"What?" He asked as his laughter died down.

She shook her head as she leaned to her side and took a bit of cheese that was hanging from his mouth off. "Just thought you looked kind of silly is all." She said with a set of her own giggles. It had been there for the last five minutes, she wanted to see how long he could go before he noticed. He took the cheese off and popped it into his mouth before going back to eating another slice of pizza.

To think that things would return to normal in such a manner stunned even her. Marinette turned back to the television in hopes of joining him in laughter.

As her phone began to ring, she went to silence it and turn back to the tv but stopped when she saw the caller id.

"Sorry," she apologized to Adrien as she stood and answered the call.

"It's fine, you can take it here."

"I'll be quick." She said as she sat on the couch. Her tone shifted slightly as she answered, "Hey!"

She was instantly hit with the sound of party poppers and loud shouting. "Congratulations!" He sang repeatedly as he strung chords on his guitar.

Though Adrien wasn't exactly one to eavesdrop on her conversations, the loud noise on the other end of the phone caught his attention.

Marinette couldn't contain her laughter. "Thank you so much!"

On the other end, Luka clapped his hands. "Oh man! We've been waiting for this moment all our lives!"

"More like for the last two months."

"My only regret is that the one week I'm out of town on work is the day you decide to complete everything." He said with a fake sniffle. "I'll treat you out to dinner when I get back."

Marinette couldn't contain her smile. Why was he such a sweetheart? She was more than happy to celebrate when he came back. "Of course."

Adrien listened to the interaction between the two for a while longer as they talked about work and things he didn't really understand. He could feel slight agitation with each laugh they shared.

 _I brought this on myself._ He forced himself to remember.

This is exactly what he wanted. Her new friend had given her at least part of her normal life back as they went out and did regular activities with each other. For that, he was thankful. Other than that, his gratitude didn't extend much further than that. As she commenced to laughing once more, he shoved another slice of pizza in his mouth. He wanted to be the person to make her laugh that much.

 _Just wait._ With a sigh, he forced himself to be patient.

Hearing Adrien sigh, she ended her giggling with a smile. "I'll text you, k?"

They gave quick goodbyes before Marinette returned to sitting on the floor. She reached for one of the pepperoni pizzas and happily ate it. Talking with Luka always left her in a good mood.

"Did something good happen?" Adrien asked nonchalantly so as to not make it seem as if he were completely eavesdropping.

Marinette couldn't contain her smile. "Yes! I finished my proposal!"

He looked at the sloppy take-out pizza with a stale look. Had he known that the day was a cause for celebration, he would have suggested that they go eat something more appetizing than measly pizza. Adrien wished she would have told him ahead of time.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said before finishing off the crust.

He closed the now empty box of pizza. "I'm ready to start when you are."

While he didn't want to rush her to finish, he wanted her to hurry up so they could get to work. After unlocking the last spell, the thirst for unlocking more was wild. This spell seemed to be one of the more useful, but troublesome spells as it affected Marinette's body. He never expected the book to have a spell such as that, who knew what else the book contained.

After she finished off her dinner, she wiped her greasy hands off on her skirt. It was time to get down to business now.

She grabbed the book and flipped to the first page. With seven pages of spells, numerous blank pages, and then one ripped out, it was hard to believe that they only knew a fraction of what the book truly held. Considering one of the spells was useless, it didn't help much at all. It didn't sit well with Marinette that the spell book was basically used by amateurs and she could only do but so much with it. It said a lot about her level of magic skill.

She turned to her Kwami, ready to inquire about the spells. A thought occurred to her that she could try to create her own spell, though she didn't think she could at this point in time. With other more powerful past users being able to use magic as they pleased, it just wasn't fair that she could only use the book.

"What does it take to make a spell? Like what do I have to do?"

"It's not so much as what you have to do, it depends on many things."

"Pertaining to?" Adrien asked.

"Level of magic, what the goal of using magic is, if it needs other objects and seasonings, how much magic is actually needed for the spell, what kind of magic is being used and so on."

Marinette roamed her eyes over the book, why was everything so difficult? "Well, how did the last Miraculous holders use magic?"

"They just did. Throughout time, it would seem that magic has become a dying art." Tikki was hoping to serve as some form of information, but at the same time, she could only tell them but so much with her limited amount of knowledge. Since the last time she had been used, she never would have expected for the world to take such a dramatic turn with magic users. The decline was extreme in the 21st century.

"That doesn't help…" She wanted to scream out in frustration at not being able to use magic freely. "Are there any steps I can take to being able to do that?"

"No real steps. Get a better handle on magic. Try to channel your magic into your thoughts, and will what you want to happen."

Marinette eyed the empty box of pizza in front of them. Maybe, just maybe, she could will the pizza box to go to the garbage can. She held out her hand and closed her eyes as she focused on moving the pizza box forward. She found herself holding her breath while trying to move the box with sheer will. Adrien watched in piqued interest to see if she was able to do anything. He would have laughed at her tight expression had she not seemed to be concentrating so hard. Eyes squeezed shut with pursed lips as she focused, she flexed her hand.

She went on like that for a while before Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can stop, nothing is happening." She might not have noticed, but she had been holding her breath and was starting to become a bit too blue in the face. With a frown, she took a few deep breaths. "Nice try though."

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't." Marinette looked at him with big eyes. "Why don't you try?"

It was his turn to shake his head. "I would have about just as much luck."  
"We don't know that."

"How about we try another spell?" He said before flipping to another page in the book before pointing at one. "What does this say?"

"The letters aren't unscrambled so I can't read it, it's basically just gibberish at this point." She rubbed her temples.

How long were they supposed to sit tight and pretty? Nothing had really happened since capturing the last Kwami, they couldn't just stay stagnant. Where was the further development in their lives, the action, the excitement? Marinette was fine with her relatively average life and with the lack of Akuma battles, but at the same time, she yearned for more answers than she was getting. "Ugh, and what about this?" She flipped to the last page before yanking at what remained of a lost page. "It's the only page that's missing. What if it was the key to all of our answers."

Adrien sided for shrugging his shoulders. "I had nearly forgotten a page was missing, maybe it wasn't important."

"I feel like every page is important." She said as she closed the book. The two heaved heavy sighs, before locking eyes and sharing a laugh. Though they were at a standstill with their lack of information, Marinette was just happy that they were back on good terms and were walking towards the same goal. "Let's just make this our chill day." There was absolutely no rush to get all of the information in one day. Besides, the last thing she really wanted to do was crack open a book when she should have been cracking open a cold one for completing her proposal.

"No," Adrien said as he lightly shook his head. "We need to figure this out now."

Marinette sighed before picking the book up and sliding it away from both of them. She was torn between what she knew she had to do and what she really wanted to do. She wanted nothing more than to work and find more answers, _BUT_ at the same time she just finished her proposal and just wanted to relax. After hearing about the new details from their latest battle at the garden, there were too many unanswered questions that she was left with. Adrien had explained everything well and stressed how important finding answers were, but at this point, she felt they were beating a dead horse. Plus...she felt she deserved at least something for completing her assignment. She wasn't going to let it go until she was slightly rewarded.

"But-"

"We've barely even cracked the book open for three minutes and you're already asking for a break? Marinette you weren't there when-"

She grunted with a roll of her eyes. "When the girl was being controlled, when she heard voices, blah blah blah. I know, I was actually there, just unconscious." She lightly patted his shoulder. "I just think that _one_ day of not doing anything will be okay, we can study all day tomorrow." Marinette opened her eyes wide and did her best to bat her eyelashes at him with clasped hands. Was it too much to ask for a little break? She had earned it, hadn't she?

His stern look turned to one of softness at her exaggerated actions. "Fine, but tomorrow we actually work hard."

Marinette frowned but gave him a thumbs up all the same. In her mind, she understood that it was important for them to get answers, but what could they do? She wanted to be sympathetic toward everything he had been through and what he had experienced, but she wanted to relax a little more. They had both worked hard between studying the book and training over the last week, they had more than just earned a night of rest.

"Alright, tomorrow I will crack down and work hard." Marinette stood with a smile, glad that she had at least gotten out of working hard for one day. "I'll go take a shower then. Oh wait, did you want to go first?"

"Took one before I came."

"Then I'm off to the showers."

He watched her figure retreat to the bathroom without another word before she closed the door with a creak. He groaned as he leaned back on the couch. It was hard and proving difficult.

This whole platonic thing that is.

How could something that seemed so normal and easy at one point be so odd now? Now that he'd had a taste of what he could've had with Marinette had he played his cards right, he didn't want to go back to how things used to be. Not that he had a choice. He felt an array of emotions at being around the girl. One wanting to be with her, another wanting to be the furthest away from her. It was a conflict of personal interest between what he knew was best for her and what he knew he truly wanted to do, as well as what she truly wanted most importantly.

 _She didn't even tell me something good happened to her._ He refused to let it bug him, but knowing that there was a time where he would've been one of the first people she would have told good news to just to be reduced to one of the last, if she had even planned to tell him, annoyed him if he were being honest. How had things changed so much? He lightly beat at his head. _I should've bought something better than pizza like sushi or cake or...whatever else she likes. Ugh, why didn't she tell me?_ He was trying not to beat himself up, but damn it was hard letting go temporarily. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. He decided to take the back burner in her life all so that she could have a normal life all while juggling magic, but still. Now someone else was making her smile the way he thought he could've. Life sure as hell wasn't fair. He hit his head once more. _Maybe I can do something to celebrate with her tomorrow…_

He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard Tikki clear her throat. She hadn't so much as said one word to him since everything unfolded. He had only known her to be kind and charming, but since he messed up he had only ever felt slight discomfort when being around her. She didn't exactly seem to revel in his presence and she made that quite clear as she openly avoided being around him whenever it wasn't necessary.

 _Great, not only did I mess up with Marinette, but I messed up with her Kwami as well...I didn't even apologize for that last argument._

Why was this the moment he chose to beat himself up over everything that was weighing on his mind?

"What's your angle?" Tikki asked as she eyed him wearily. Her once warm navy-blue eye seemed steely as she eyed him down.

He didn't try to hide his confusion as he looked at her. "Pardon?"

"What do you want from Marinette?"

 _What do I want?_ He would've asked what she meant, had it not been for the look she was giving him. The question was quite clear and yet he struggled to find an answer. He knew what he wanted. The simplest of answers was her. He wanted her and everything that she was. It was debatable as to whether he deserved her or not though. Not even debatable, he knew he didn't. He'd rot seven feet under before telling Tikki that considering he wasn't exactly in her good graces. At this rate, it wasn't like he could have her anyways.

"I want her help and to help her amongst other things." He answered as if it were obvious.

"You guys can go about helping each other separately, I don't see why you need to stay the night considering you all aren't even doing any work now." She said honestly.

The only argument he had was that he wanted to spend more time with Marinette. He squirmed under her gaze before turning back to the television. There was something about having the hatred of one of the kindest people, it felt ten times worse. He waited patiently for Marinette to come out of the shower as he begged time to pass quickly. Plagg didn't seem to care much for the tension between the two as he watched the television program without a single word. Of course, now, the one-time Adrien hoped Plagg would talk to ease the tension in the room, he'd keep quiet and feign interest in the old documentary. He knew he messed up plenty of times prior to now, but it had to count for something that he wanted to make amends, right? Tikki couldn't fault him for that.

"Tikki, I honestly have Marinette's best interest in mind….. I know I haven't been the best of partners recently, but I really am trying to do what's right by her."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She said as she plastered her eyes to the TV, meaning she didn't want to hear any more of it.

Well, she hadn't outright said she had lost complete hope in him, and for that he was grateful.

It wasn't long before Marinette came out and plopped herself on the couch next to him. She took in a big whiff of air before happily releasing a sigh and stretching.

She looked between the three beings in the room and tried to make sense of the weird atmosphere amongst them. She found it odd that Adrien seemed as stiff as he was while Tikki sat on the furthest armrest away from the two. If anything, the oddest was seeing Plagg pay attention rather tentatively to the documentary considering he wasn't much of a fan of them. Her once happy sigh was replaced with a huff.

 _It'll take some work._ To get them back to normal or anything closer than this. They seemed just fine earlier, why were things like this now? She grabbed the remote and flipped to a station she knew Tikki liked before pointing at the door.

"Wanna help me take out the trash?" There was only half a bag of trash, but she felt she would say anything to escape the awkwardness in the room. "I'll grab the empty cartons," Marinette said as she stood.

Adrien nodded as he followed her lead, he was more than thankful for the escape. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the two walked outside. As he grabbed the trash from her, he attempted to take a glance at Marinette through his peripheral. How was it that she could be so calm after everything? Give or take, she had been put through hell from what he had done before, but to see her smiling next to him, appreciative of the simple walk they were embarking on, brought an incredible amount of relief to him. Any ounce of happiness she could retain, she deserved.

"Is it just me or could I cut the tension in the room with a knife?" She asked with a small giggle. Of all of the scenes to see after showering, she surely didn't think she'd see her companions in such an off scene. A part of her wished she had appreciated the days they spent together as one big happy family a bit more. She never took it for granted, but if she had known they would end up like this, she would've placed more value in those times.

"Is that how you viewed it?" It's not like it wasn't true, though he felt odd at the thought of confirming it out loud.

"Well, I didn't ask to take out the trash for my own health." She pointed a sharp finger at him. "And you didn't agree so quickly because it was beneficial to yours."

At that, he couldn't help but laugh. "Let's just say, I'm not the most liked person in the house."

It was clear what he was referring to. Marinette frowned as she quickly went to deny the idea. "That's not the case." Even he couldn't hold back the incredulous look he gave her. There was no point in denying it. Either she was blind or feigning ignorance. He wasn't sure which would be worse. "It's just that….Tikki-"

"Has your best interest in mind." He ended for her. "And for that, I understand her demeanor. It'd be strange if she acted the way you did."

"Meaning?" Marinette asked as she took the trash from him and swung it into the bin. She stood in place as she awaited his answer.

Chat was quick to continue walking as he turned his back to her. "Nothing."

He had to admit she let him back into her life fairly easily. How could her walls not be up after what he had done to her? If he was in her position, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to let her back in as easily as she had made it for him. There was no form of apology he could give that would truly explain how sorry he was to her. Either way, Tikki had the right idea with keeping him at a distance.

She caught up with him and stepped in front of him. "What? Do you think I did the wrong thing?"

Did she want him to answer honestly? Even though he knew he was in the wrong for agreeing just as eagerly to be with her again, he didn't want to speak that she may just have been wrong to let him back, he'd hate to put the idea in her head.

He sidestepped her and continued on his way. "What do you want me to say?"

Marinette caught up to him once more and continued in his pace. "Absolutely nothing." She said honestly. Now just didn't feel like the right time to go on a spiel with him. Nothing about it was easy and she thought she had made that painstakingly clear when they talked in the woods. She honestly believed something she knew nothing about was going on behind her back, she would reserve her full judgment until she had all of the facts. Until then…

"There's nothing odd about it. It's not like I'm forcing myself to do anything I don't want to. I learned the hard way not to let it get that far." She left her sentence up in the air for him to interpret as he pleased. She just wanted to move past the last three months, there was no point in bringing it up now. What was so wrong with that? Regardless of what they thought, she truly believed they were in a fairly good position to just continue on with life.

The short walk was continued in silence as he chewed on what she had said to him. Even as they approached the apartment door, he wasn't sure what to make of what she said. It was somewhat of a jab at him, but the idea of her not feeling uncomfortable or forced with him in her presence was somewhat of a relieving thought.

As she went to open the door, he stopped her. "You didn't, or at least I'd like to believe you didn't." He answered before pushing the door open and walking inside.

For a second, Marinette just stood outside the door. Now they both had something to chew on.

 _I'd like to believe so too..._

 **xXx**

 _Whoosh whoosh whoosh_

Marinette sucked in a deep breath of air as she felt the wind whisper against her skin. It took only a second for her to realize she was having a lucid dream. Slowly, she opened her eyes as she scanned the city before her. Nothing but an array of city lights lit up before her eyes as Paris danced before her. She stood on an unfamiliar building as she looked down at the beauty before her.

Careful and hesitant steps were taken across the flat platform of the building she stood on. To experience such a sight nearly took her breath away.

 _Whoosh_

The wind beckoned her to the very edge of the building.

 _There's something missing._ She thought as she balanced herself along the edge. She felt no worry at being so close to falling. In fact, she felt almost at ease despite the inkling feeling that something wasn't right. Something was off.

Even though she was in a lucid dream, she felt like she had about just as much control as she did in the real world. She gripped her dress gently before drawing the fabric out in front of her.

She just couldn't place her finger on how she could feel such comfort while also feeling that something wasn't right. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

In a single breath, what had been bothering her escaped her lips, "Chat."

She lost her footing as she was momentarily distracted. Head first, she dove to an inevitable death and yet, she felt just as at ease as she had when she was walking on the ledge. Much better in fact after realizing what had been bothering her as she let gravity have its way with her. The wind rushed past her as it slapped at her in every way. A heavyweight was weighing on her body as she felt herself sink faster and faster.

Maybe it was the fact that it was a dream, but she just couldn't bring herself to fight this.

She reveled in the fading lights before closing her eyes. Nothing could save her now.

 **Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring**

"Ughhhhh." Marinette grunted as she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel it in her bones, it was nowhere near a Godly time for her to wake up considering that it was officially the weekend. She had more than just earned the right to sleep in after going to work early during the week. Ignoring it the first time, she snuggled deeper into her covers, there was no point in waking up when she was still tired.

As the shrill sound persisted on and on, she frowned. Whoever it was refused to quit even after the sixth time.

"Ugh!" She threw her blanket off of her as she glared at the clock hanging from the wall.

8:42 am.

"It better be an emergency." She grumbled as she reached for her cellphone.

As she unlocked her phone and pressed it to her ear, she was immediately hit with a frantic Alya yelling all sorts of things that Marinette couldn't understand.

All sleep left her body as she heard the desperation in her best friend's voice.

"Alya, calm down! What's wrong? !" Marinette felt like she was the best and worst person to call when there was an emergency. She was good at solving problems and for being utmost helpful. But calling out of the blue and screaming bloody murder was enough to frazzle her, especially when she was tired.

"Come to the park between yours and Nino's apartment!" She said before hanging up.

"What? Alya!" Marinette all but jumped out of bed before running to throw on a pair of sweats. She quickly attempted to get ready all while putting a very sleepy Tikki in her bag. She barely had time to brush her teeth as she ran to the front door and began putting on her shoes.

Marinette was startled as Adrien popped his head up from the couch. "Who died?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. She had nearly forgotten he had spent the night.

"Somethings wrong with Alya."

Putting his grogginess aside, he walked up to her. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I've got it." She placed her toothbrush in his hand before shrugging on a black windbreaker. "Sorry, we were supposed to study the grimoire. Go ahead and start without me, I'll text you later."

She said before running out the door. Marinette couldn't stop herself from thinking the worst as she ran with all her might. Alya had never called her in such a manner before, something must have been horribly wrong for her to be in such a state. The park was only a thirty-minute walk away, but Marinette was sure she could cut it down to 15 with the way she was running. Even at this speed, it just didn't seem fast enough while knowing that Alya was in distress.

 _She was in the park? Why?_

As she ran, she deducted that Alya and Nino had broken up, so she packed all of her bags and went to the only place she could go as she waited for Marinette. She mentally prepared herself to make room in her house for a new guest as she ran through the entrance of the park.

Barely managing to breathe, Marinette stumbled into the entrance of the park. She could hardly stand, let alone walk the rest of the way as she hunched over and tried to gain her breath. Where the hell did all of that training she worked so hard on go? An image of a broken-hearted Alya not knowing what to do flashed through her mind, giving her enough energy to push through. Marinette couldn't even begin to fully picture Alya so panicked and near tears. Alya was definitely the strongest of the two emotionally, to think she could sound like that was a thought in itself.

 _This-this is dying._ She thought as she had yet to regain her breath.

She was all but tackled from behind into a hug as Alya embraced her. Marinette went to hug her back but stopped at her words. "Thank god you're here."

It wasn't what she said, she was thanking every god she didn't have to run another second, so she was also relieved. It was how she said it. Marinette pulled back and looked Alya over. She looked just fine. Too fine. No tears, no sadness, nothing. In fact, she looked much more put together than Marinette.

"You're okay?" Maybe looks could be deceiving.

Alya laughed at Marinette's shocked expression. "Peachy."

Marinette dropped to the ground, her legs giving out after hearing the good news. _I don't know if I should be happy she's okay or to kill her for making me run_. Alya sat next to her and gave out a soft huff of hair, almost as if she was catching her breath from her nonexistent running.

"Why in the world did you call me sounding so-so-so-"

"Distraught?" Alya filled in. "Don't get me wrong, I'm in an extreme amount of distraught ..ness…right now, but I thought it would get you here quicker if I spruced it up a little bit."

Marinette could feel her eye twitching. "I'm going to spruce up your-"

"Now, now." Alya cut her off as she stood up and held out a hand. "Come with me so I can show you what really has me stressed out."

With a roll of her eyes, she gripped Alya's hand with her sweaty one before letting herself get hoisted up. At least there was some level of seriousness to her being here. Maybe all of that running wasn't a waste.

"Where are we headed?" She asked.

"Patience is a virtue," Alya said pointedly.

"I think I deserve to know after running here." She responded with a sigh.

Alya stopped walking without warning. "We're here."

Marinette looked around and frowned. What was going on here? They were in the playground area of the park. Minus a couple of kids playing on the monkey bars, it was just them and the cold winter air. Was the joke still being carried on?

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Alya, I just want to go home and sleep," she said honestly. "Why in the world am I here?

Rather than answer, Alya pointed directly in front of them. Marinette followed her pointed nail to the monkey bars.

 _Why is she pointing at those kids? Wait a second..._ Light brown skin, gleaming golden eyes, cute button noses…. "Are those your-"

"Mhmmmm." Alya said as she nodded her head.

With another roll of her eyes, Marinette folded her arms and asked, "Daughters? Since you think you know everything."

Alya laughed. "No, come meet my _sisters_." She emphasized. They approached the two girls that paid them no mind. "Meet Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb."  
Marinette couldn't help but stare at the identical twins. She could only imagine that Alya looked the same way when she was younger. It surprised her that Alya even had two younger sisters. She vaguely remembered Nino mentioning an older sister at one point, but that was about it.

"So umm...Why am I here?" Marinette asked as she watched the rambunctious little ones run circles around them. It was beginning to make her dizzy.

"Well, you would be the absolute bestest best friend in the world if you helped me watch them. Not even both of them!" She rushed out quickly. "Just one of them."

She forced her eyes to focus on Alya once more. "Can't Nino do this? Isn't it boyfriend duties or something?"

"He's asleep at home. They've been visiting since last week because they're on vacation. I figured he could kind of use a break. I would really do it myself, but listen." She held onto the jacket of one of the twins and pointed at Marinette. "Tell her why we have to split up."

"I don't want to go to the Louvre again, we've been there twice already."

"Because it's fun." The other little one chimed in.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!" The other one huffed.

"Yes. It. Is!"

The two began to go back and forth before resuming to chasing each other once more. Marinette sighed as she watched the two. Bless Nino's soul for handling two adorable little munchkins for the last week. While he wasn't horrible with children, he had little to no experience with them. She could only imagine how tired he must've been after a week of this.

Alya folded her arms as she looked at Marinette, begging her to help. Marinette held up her hands in surrender. "I understand how you could need help."

"Good, you're a lifesaver." She said as she hugged her. "So, which one will you take?"

"Uhhhhh…" What a choice to make. She watched the two run back and forth, it almost tired her out. After a logical deduction, she figured the one that was the slowest at running would be easier to handle. "That one?" Out of the two girls, she pointed to the child with blue earrings in her ears. With them running around, she couldn't even remember who said the Louvre was and wasn't fun.

"Etta, behave when you're with Marinette." Alya dug in her bag and put a fair amount of money in Marinette's hand. "This is more than enough to last for today. Just pay for everything with this and give me the change back later. Again, you're a life saver, I owe you."

"Yea, you do."

Marinette had a pretty good amount of babysitting under her belt, so she wasn't too worried about handling one little girl for the day. She just hoped the child wouldn't be too bored with her.

"If you could keep her busy until around seven that would be great. Afterward can you meet me at Musée Grévin at 4 pm?"

"They want to go to the Wax museum?" Marinette had never gone despite living so close to it.

"Yea, something about their favorite cartoon character is there or something."

"The Little Prince!" They exclaimed together.

Marinette giggled. "Okay." It'd be slightly different from her planned schedule, very different in fact, but a little change of pace never hurt anyone. As a matter of fact, Marinette welcomed it. "We'll be there at 4 pm.

"Thank you!" Alya turned to her sister and patted her on her head. "I'm serious, be good for Marinette. If she tells me that you misbehaved, I'll make sure mom hears about it." With a chaste kiss to the forehead, she turned to the next twin. "Let's go!"

"Yay!" She quickly hugged her sister goodbye before parting out of the park.

Marinette was surprised at how quickly everything happened. Just thirty minutes ago, she was running for her life to get to Alya, now she was stuck with a kid for the rest of the day. She looked down at the little girl as she grabbed Marinette's hand. Marinette struggled to think of what to say to her.

The little girl's stomach let out a growl much too big to come from such a tiny tummy. "I'm hungry."

"Uhhh, I know exactly where to take you," Marinette said with a smile.

 **xXx**

Marinette couldn't hold back her smile as she watched Alya's sister swing her legs back and forth happily while coloring a picture. There was something oddly refreshing about being around such an innocent child since she was typically around adults 24/7. Coming to Berthillon was definitely the right choice considering the array of desserts and healthy breakfast foods offered.

"She's an absolute doll," Rose said as she placed another coloring sheet in front of her. "And you said she's Alya's sister? I can see the resemblance, it's uncanny." Rose had only met Alya a handful of times, but she considered her a friend at this point as they had always had great conversations whenever she came to her shop.

"Isn't it?" They both resumed to watching her. "You can tell she's going to be a beauty when she's older. The same thing goes for her twin."

Rose gasped. "There's two?" At Marinette's nod, she lightly slapped her on the arm. "You should have brought both of them, it's a sin there's only one here. You're horrible, now only one of them gets showered with love and sweets."

"I'm just doing my job, I was only told to take care of one sister today."

A new full-time worker at Rose's cafe came up behind the two and placed an array of food on the table. For the first time since starting to color, Etta looked up. Her eyes widened at all of the sweets being laid out in front of her.

He lightly tapped Rose's shoulder with the sweetest of smiles. "I could use your help before people really start coming in, love."

"I'll be there in two seconds, Ali," Rose said with a wink before turning back to Marinette. "Well, tell Alya to bring both if they have time. Speaking of bringing in, when is that other young man coming back, the one the with blonde hair."

Marinette shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe another time." It had been months ago when Adrien and Marinette had come together. It was such an insignificant time, she was surprised Rose even remembered. Then again, she had asked about a million and two questions when he came, she never typically asked as many as she had that specific day. "I'll try to see if he wants to come soon."

"We're waiting for him, I'll have a fresh batch of croissants ready for him when the time comes." She said before standing and going to the kitchen to help with desserts.

Marinette turned her attention back to the little girl that was still ogling the cute desserts. Speaking of a certain blondie, Marinette took out her phone and began texting that she wouldn't be home until late at night.

 _So much for actually studying the book._ She thought as she put her phone down and slipped a cookie into her bag for Tikki.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" Etta asked with a curious gleam.

Marinette shook her head with a chuckle. "No."

"Do you think Nino and Alya will get married?" She asked as she turned from Marinette to a plate of scrambled eggs.

Good question. "I know they will." While Nino had liked girls previously, none had the same ring that Alya did. Heck, he even asked her to move in with him after dating for just two years. She had no doubt that he would ask Alya to marry him within the next five years. They matched each other in every way while still maintaining to differ all the same. Marinette just couldn't picture him with someone else after seeing the two together.

"Good, he has a funny nose. I like him." Marinette laughed. _I hope she didn't say that to his face._ Her next question caught her by surprise despite the topic of the conversation. "Do you want to get married?"

Marinette leaned back in her chair as she thought about it. "Yea, one day."

Now that she thought about it, with all of the craziness going on, she hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time. When would she get another? After liking Adrien and trying to move on from him, it just seemed impossible to like someone else to such a degree. They were at a good place after what felt like forever, _finally_. She wouldn't dare ruin that. But even so, she knew how she felt inside and it just wasn't easy for her to get over someone so easily. Though she was still in the process of trying to and it was working well, it was still a process.

 _There's Luka but…._ Luka was the only other somewhat close male to her, but she wouldn't even look at him until she was 102% sure she over Adrien. No one deserved to be a rebound and he certainly deserved the best. He was too good of a person. Even so, without knowing when all of the madness with Kwamis would be completed, she couldn't even think of getting a boyfriend, let alone marriage.

"Good, you're pretty so I think lots of people want to marry you."

Marinette could've busted out laughing at how wrong she was. She found herself to be of average looks, so to hear that made her feel nice on some level.

"Well, thank you."

"Does your boyfriend tell you that you're pretty every day? Nino tells Alya hundreds of times a day."

Where was this kid's filter? "Uhh, I don't have a boyfriend."

Etta let out a dramatic gasp as if she honestly couldn't believe it to be true. "Oh, that's a shame. Do you want one?"

Marinette opened her bagel with a sigh. "Not exactly."

"Do you love someone?"

Okay, that's enough questioning for one day. "No."

"Well, that's why you don't have a boyfriend yet." She turned an unfinished coloring sheet in Marinette's direction and pointed at one of the characters. "The princess has to be in love for everything to work out." Rose had given the little tyke a picture of a prince and princess standing in front of their kingdom. "Afterwards, the prince will feel her love and marry her."

Marinette laughed. She wouldn't be the one to shit on the little girl's fantasy. Playing along with her logic, she folded her hands and peered closer. "Okay, you're right. But what if the prince says he doesn't love her, then what?"

"Easy, then he wasn't her true prince."

 _Can't argue with that._ Marinette thought as she finished off her bagel. Hoping to change the subject, she decided to focus on what they would do for the remainder of the day. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Not go to the Louvre."

 _That's not what I asked._ That left the window open for millions of things to do. That could be a bad or good thing depending on how she looked at this. "Hmm...what do you like to do?" They had around seven hours to kill. He wasn't quite sure if she could keep her entertained that long. Marinette couldn't help but worry about if she would get bored with her. It's not every day the twins could travel to Paris, so she felt somewhat of a duty to show her a good time. Plus, the last thing she wanted was for her to tell Alya that she had the worst time of her life and was extremely bored all day.

"I like walking, movies, food, sleeping, coloring, and zoo animals." She said as she finished her drawing. "It's for you." Etta slid Marinette her drawing and began eating her pancakes.

Marinette looked closely at the drawing. The picture of the prince and the princess was colored in quite well in Marinette's opinion. Despite coloring out of the lines, it was clear she had tried shading with the different colors of blues and she made it a point to draw different designs on the princess's dress.

Marinette smiled as she gladly took the drawing. "Thank you." She couldn't remember the last time she had received a drawing from a child _. It's just a kid, no reason for me to freak out now._ _I've faced much worse than a child._ She racked her brain for any location that was kid friendly and fun. With mild amusement, she played with her eggs benedict. "How about...going to the catacombs?" Marinette figured since she hadn't been there before, it might be nice to try something new.

Eyes gleaming with fascination, she happily replied, "I want to go! I want to go!"

"...Do you know what that is?"

"Of course I do." With mock offense at her questioning her intelligence, she continued. "It has lots of cats that like to be combed."

Oh, the reasoning and deduction skills of a ten-year-old. "No," she giggled. "It's basically a cemetery. There are lots of bones and skulls there. In hindsight, this might be a bit too scary for you…" She had heard of many families going to the catacombs for the fun of it, but she wasn't sure of how scary Alya's sister was.

As if unfazed, her eyes maintained the same fascination they previously held. "I want to go!"

"Perfect...Hmmm…" It would only take about 1 hour to walk through the catacombs though. "How about this," She looked at her phone's clock. "It's going on 10 am now. Why don't we go to a park I know until 13, and then stop to eat lunch if you're feeling hungry. Afterward we can go to a movie, and then to the catacombs before going to the wax museum. Sound good?"

Etta nodded her head enthusiastically. "That's perfect! Ella will be so jealous of my day!" She happily began gulping down the rest of her breakfast.

Kids were rather simplistic when she thought about it. Watching Etta eat only confirmed this as she seemed happier than all can be with the exciting day they had planned.

After Etta finished gobbling down her meal, the two embarked hand in hand to the park with light conversation. As she rattled on and on about some kind of animal her father had seen at his job, Marinette took in a deep breath of air. When was the last time she had felt like this? She was rarely ever around kids, but even though she was technically responsible for Etta's wellbeing, she felt very much at ease.

 _When was the last time I'd even seen a movie? Or done anything touristy?_

The last time she had done anything remotely fun was maybe a month ago when she went to visit her friends and family once more before cracking down on work. She never really went anywhere aside from when the guys planned something for her to do during the time she spent there. Other than that, it had been strictly work work work magic and work.

She looked down at the little one who was currently swinging their hands back and forth going 200 miles per minute as she talked about the latest leopard at the zoo. _Maybe this was exactly what I needed._

It wasn't long before they were at the entrance of a different park.

"Wow!" She cried as she let go of Marinette's hand and ran into the park. Marinette watched as she ran around the playground as if viewing it as an art attraction. Nearly out of breath and in a fit of giggles, she exclaimed, "I've never seen a park so big!"

Marinette could easily believe this. Alya came from a small town where everyone knew everyone and not much really happened there. That being the case, she felt there may be one or two parks there, but certainly none as big as this. She mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. "Feel free to play to your heart's content, we've got two hours before lunch."

As if those were the magic words, Etta flew off into the park once more. Had it really been months since she last been here? Since she'd last walked hand in hand with Adrien?

She turned towards the slide that children were happily waiting in line to go down.

 _Didn't I push Adrien down against his will?_ She clearly remembered him scowling at her from the bottom after he went down the winding attraction. Though after she forced it on him a few times, he seemed perfectly happy and even began to enjoy his time down the slide. She could never forget the look of amusement the 5th time he went down. As if seeing figments of her imagination, she could picture everything they had done in their favorite park as she followed Alya's sister with her eyes. All of the smiles and laughs, the scowls and screams of joy.

 _Why is it so hard to let go?_

She had to remember that this was what she wanted. It felt like the millionth time she had told herself this, but it felt like it needed further confirmation every second of the day. She was weaning herself off of the drug that was Chat. Marinette was proud to say that she had made it this far, but she still felt she had a ways to go.

Marinette loved and cared for the lad more than anything. But she knew that deep in her heart she certainly didn't want anything to happen to them after all they had been through together. With what seemed like ease he had hurt her, but she honestly had to think:

 _What more could he possibly do to hurt me?_  
At this point, she thought that anything he could do wouldn't hurt as much as what he had already done. With that in mind, it was somewhat easy to let him back in, but she felt no matter how close she got to letting him in, they would never go back to how their relationship used to be. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

For now, they had more important things to think about. Like finding all of the Kwamis. Mentally, she had been trying to put her side duty of fighting and finding the Kwamis to the back of her mind, though Adrien had other plans as he tended to make sure they were searching around town, studying the book, and actively training.

"Marinette!" A giddy Etta flailed her arms around as she waved Marinette over to push her on the swings.

Marinette could only offer a smile as she was drawn from her thoughts. "I'll push you, but not too high, okay?" She said as she wrapped her fingers around the cold metal of the chains. The metal felt good against her rather warm skin.

"No, no! Higher!" Etta giggled as she imagined being so high, not even the God's could touch her.

"You asked for it." Marinette sang as she pulled the chains back and forth to build up speed before releasing Etta once she felt she could get fairly high in the air.

Hearing Etta's screams of joy and happiness as she flew brought an even happier smile to her face. She knew she'd think it throughout the whole day, but there was honestly just something about kids that had a way of warming her heart. On some level, she felt like she needed this.

The laughs, the giggles, the "go highers" yelled at the top of her lungs- all of it.

She couldn't imagine how the twins were together. Well, she saw how they were for a few minutes. It seemed that if they agreed on the same idea, everything was well, but if not, then there had to be another means to compromise. Alya was a good sister for having thought of splitting the two up to do different activities that fit their liking.

Marinette sat on a bench next to the swing set and watched Etta soar.

"I wonder if my kids will be this cute?" Marinette asked herself with a laugh.

The thought of a mini Marinette running around the house was appealing. It was a far-off thought considering she was only at the prime age of 21 and wanted kids after she was 28, but with Etta's previous questions and now her own thoughts roaming freely, how could she not think about such a future? It all depended on one factor though.

Everything circled back to when they captured all of the Kwamis and properly returned them to Mater Fu. The thought of doing this for longer than another year was scary. Over the course of six months, they had caught two Kwamis leaving them with 5 including hers, Adrien's, and Master Fu's. If it took another six months to catch two, she could be done soon.

But then….

What about Adrien?

Though he wouldn't say it, she felt like part of her future depended on him. If he was returned to the book, then what? She could resume her regular life as if nothing happened. What if he was able to stay, then that left two options. He could choose to stay in town and remain as friends or he might want to see the world that he had missed out on. Worst case scenario, his body wouldn't be able to remain in this time period and…..

Marinette quickly shook the thought from her head. There was no reason to add such depressing thoughts to such a good day.

But that still didn't erase the question from her mind.

 _When would it end?_

 **xXx**

As Marinette and Etta waited for Alya and her little sister, they stood outside the Wax museum's entrance speaking in their native languages. Etta thought of it as a way to pass time. Though they couldn't understand a single thing each other was saying, it was cool to listen to each other. The other two were about thirty minutes late, not that Marinette and Etta minded. They were both enjoying each other's company and didn't mind waiting.

Marinette was more than glad she had chosen Etta. With Etta's personality being similar to how Marinette was when she was younger, it was easy to watch after her and do activities that were within her interests.

"I see them!" Etta pointed as her sisters rounded the corner.

"Sorry we're late!" Alya exclaimed as her and her sister ran up to them.

"It's fine," Marinette said as she and Etta walked up to them. She watched as the twins happily smiled at one another. "Did you miss each other?"

Almost immediately they answered, "No."

Etta took it a step further and added, "We see each other every day."

"...So a few hours apart is needed." Ella finished gladly before turning to her sister and Marinette once more.

"Look what we got you!" She jumped up and down to reach at Alya's backpack.

Alya waved her off before digging in her bag and handing her sister and Marinette souvenirs. "Ella chose them specifically for you two."

Marinette looked at a plushie of the Mona Lisa. Instantly, an image of Mona Lisa laughing with one of Michelangelo's captivating sculptures forced its way into her mind. That akuma fight seemed so long ago when it was only a mere 3 months ago. Time flew.

"Thank you, I'll take very good care of it." Marinette said as she stooped down to give Ella a hug.

"Us too, us too!" Etta shook Marinette's arm that held her purse profusely as she begged her to give her sister's their gifts.

 _Oh God, please don't throw up, Tikki._ Marinette quickly stood to avoid any more shaking. "Etta chose them specifically for you two," Marinette said, mocking Alya as she handed them their souvenirs.

Alya looked at the skull she was currently holding apprehensively. "Where did you take my sister?"

"The catacombs! The souvenir came from the gift shop across the street though." Etta said happily as she patted her sister's candy before turning back to her own Winged Victory of Samothrace plushie.

Alya held out her hand. "Alright, give it all here so you don't lose it. Once we're back at the apartment, you can eat and play with everything you want." Grumbling under their breath, the twins reluctantly gave Alya their souvenirs.

"Alright, let's go ahead inside." She said after zipping her bag.

As the two young girls jumped around giddily, Alya turned a worried glance on Marinette.

"Etta was on her best behavior?"

Marinette was quick to nod her head. "Yes! She was the perfect little angel." At no point did Marinette feel the need to reprimand her or have to ask her to correct her behavior. It was a rather peaceful day without any trouble. "Thank you for allowing me to spend time with her."

Nearly surprised, Alya blinked a few times. "That's….good. She can be a real demon when she gets around the other one. The two of them are fine apart, but they might as well be some of Satan's spans together." She linked arms with Marinette before following the twins inside.

As they all entered the wide building, none could hold back their gasps at the front entrance. There wasn't much to see, but all were surprised by how much the entrance expanded upon entry. The girls ran down the hall before ushering the older adults to follow after them so that they could pay and enter the main hall of the building. After paying, the girls entered the main theatre and were instantly awe struck.

Nothing but red danced around the theatre as blood red seats spread out on the vast stage before them. The girls began to run around the theatre in pure fascination. Their giggles filled the air as they ran up to each wax figurine.

Before Alya could work to reprimand them for running around, Marinette placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let them be kids." She could honestly say she felt like running around herself. How had she never bothered to come to this museum?

"Alya! Alya!" They begged as they wanted their picture with Jackie Chan's wax figurine.

As Marinette trailed behind Alya, her eyes scanned the area. Though she wasn't familiar with most famous people, she was excited to go throughout the building.

"Marinette, come be in the picture!" Etta begged as she took her best karate pose.

"Okay." She laughed.

 **xXx**

Hours had passed before they completed walking around the building. Etta was currently piggy backing on Marinette's back as she went through her pictures of the day. The other little tyke held on to Alya's hand tightly as she rubbed her eyes. It was fair to say that after a day of fun, each was slightly tired.

"That was so much fun! Nino's going to flip when he sees a picture of me with that DJ!" She looked down at Ella. "Are you ready to eat dinner before going back?" With it being ten minutes until closing, it was time to eat a hardy meal before going back home to crash from itis.

She nodded her head eagerly before turning to Marinette. "Where do you want to eat?"

Marinette lightly patted her head. "Anywhere that please you, little one."

"No, no you choose," Alya said with a shake of her head. "You've been a trooper the whole day and I do kind of owe you for everything. It's my treat."  
Marinette put on a thoughtful look as she tilted her chin upwards. "Well, if that's the case. Hmmm….."

Before she could even think of an answer. Etta began kicking her legs. "Oh no!" She whined.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked as she put her down.

Her eyes welled with tears as she pointed at the camera. "I forgot to do the famous pose with The Little Prince."

Marinette tried to think back to the time when they all posed around The Little Prince. It felt like they took a million and two pictures, so she honestly wasn't sure what pose she was referring to.

"They're closing. Next time we can take that picture." Alya said reassuringly as she rubbed her back.  
"But Ella has a picture doing the pose. It'll only take two minutes!" We're still here." She wined.

Alya crossed her arms. "Etta, we can come back."

"But-but-"

"Not to butt in," Marinette started," But, I can run and take her really quickly. We've still got 8 minutes technically. We passed an elevator, so I'll just run and take her if it's okay." She ended with a smile.

She was sure that if they ran, they'd make it back in no time.

Alya sighed, people were already pouring out of the museum for consideration towards the employees that worked there. Nonetheless, she nodded her head. "We'll wait in the theatre. Hurry back."

Marinette quickly grabbed Etta's hand and began running towards the elevator and getting in.

"Thank you!" She said as she gave Marinette the biggest of hugs.

Marinette gave a content sigh as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. "No worries." On some level, Marinette felt like she kind of owed it to Etta for showing her such a good time.

"I wish I could hang out with you every day. I don't want to go back to my hometown now." She said as she happily leaned against Marinette.

That warm feeling was so strong with Etta, she loved it. "If I ever go to Alya's home town, I'll be sure to hang out with you."

Before the elevator could reach the top, it came to a jolting stop. Marinette quickly grabbed onto Etta before she could hit the ground as both girls screamed.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked as she checked over Alya's little sister.

"What happened?" She asked.

Marinette looked at the elevator buttons before hitting the button for the fourth floor once more. _Shit, we're stuck._ Just as she had been fretting about the time too. With it being stuck, there was no way they would make it back before closing unless the doors opened within the next few seconds. What luck? It had stopped right before their floor.

Marinette looked at the buttons on the key pad. "Alright, don't be nervous, but I'm going to hit the emergency button. There's most likely going to be a loud ringing going off, but it just means that we're getting help, okay?"

Etta nodded her head as she waited for Marinette to hit the button. Marinette quickly pressed the button but was dumbfounded when nothing happened. No alarm, no alert, nothing. With a sigh, she looked at the ceiling. The elevator's roof was a good four feet above her if she jumped.

"Are we stuck here?" Her tiny voice quivered. It was quite clear from the trembling that she was beginning to get scared.

"Noooo." Marinette said with a reassuring smile. "I promise, I'll get us out of here. Nothing bad is going to happen with me around." While her heart was beginning to pick up speed with the idea that Etta was depending on her, she tried to keep calm. For the fact that she knew they wouldn't spend their lives in the elevator, she could remain calm and think of a way out of this.

"But what if something does happen?" She asked as she squeezed tightly on Marinette's hand.

"Nothing will."

Like clockwork, the light above them sputtered and shook before breaking above them. Marinette quickly covered Etta to keep the glass from spreading on her. Etta instantly began crying and screaming. Marinette quickly took out her cellphone and put on the light.

"Everything's okay." She tried soothingly as she checked Etta once more.

"I'm scared of the dark!" She said as she grabbed onto Marinette for dear life.

Still trying to maintain her calm demeanor, Marinette giggled. "We're not in the dark anymore, silly. Here," she placed her cell phone in Etta's hand. "Now I need you to do me a big favor."

Etta slowly nodded her head. "I'm asking you to be a brave big girl. I'm going to get us out of here, but I really need you to try to stay calm." She said with a big smile and a warm embrace. She gently looked to her bag. She had an idea of how, but she needed a little extra help from her magical friend. "Can you do that for me? I want you to keep happy thoughts. You survived the catacombs earlier today, so I know you can do this."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Good!" Definite progress. "I need you to turn around and count to fifteen, okay? I'll be right here working some magic." She told her honestly. "I promise by the time you turn around; the door will be open."

Bright and hopeful eyes looked up to Marinette. "Really?"

"Truly, but in a loud voice you have to count." She said before turning Etta around to face the wall.

"Okay. Un, Duo!" She began.

With Etta counting loud enough, Marinette quickly opened her bag, allowing Tikki to fly out.

"Help me." She whispered softly. She knew it was possible for Tikki to open the door with a single touch, she had seen her do it once before.

"Sept, huit-!" She continued.

Tikki fazed through the door quickly before popping out and flying back into Marinette's bag. Marinette quickly tried to open the door before Etta could turn around. Despite Tikki's help, the door was unbelievably heavy and didn't open as easily as she thought it would. As she tried prying open the door, she wormed her fingers in between and pulled as hard as she could. She grunted as the door protested, but slowly began to open.

"-quatorze, quinze!" Etta finished before whipping her head around. "You're doing it!" She said as she admired Marinette's strength.

Marinette could feel herself breaking a sweat, but she refused to give up with the door partially opening. She frowned as it only opened a bit after she tried so hard. Marinette grunted before trying to regain her breath. She was sure with after a few more tries, she could get it open.

"We're not going to die in here?"

"Didn't I tell you it would be okay? Just a few more tries and it should open. It can't possibly get worse than this." She couldn't think of the odds of them actually getting stuck on the elevator and the light blowing out. Looking at where it stopped, they were nearly on the floor they were supposed to land on. She was sure that if she opened it a bit more, the gap between the floor of their destination and where the elevator had stopped was definitely wide enough for Etta to slip through. She could tell that all of the lights must've blown out based on the pitch-black darkness that awaited them on the fourth floor.

Aside from Marinette's heavy breathing, it was much too quiet, leading her to believe that they would most likely be the only ones on the fourth floor.

"Are you scared?" Etta asked after some time.

Marinette returned to prying open the door. "No…Of all...the fears I have….This isn't it."

Etta could feel herself being put at ease as she related to something else with the adult. "What are you scared of?"

Marinette could honestly say that after fighting so many akumas, her tolerance for things she typically would've been terrified of had gone up. Before she could answer, she could feel the bottom of her sneakers getting soaked. _Please don't tell me she…_ Marinette knew she was scared, but not scared enough to let herself go.

With Etta's scream, she quickly turned around and saw what had the little girl so panicked. _Oh no no no no no!_ She thought as she watched the floor begin to fill with water. _This can't be happening, where is it coming from!?_ Marinette stooped to her knees and felt along the floor, but couldn't find anywhere that the water might be seeping in from. As the water was quickly rising she turned to the door. _There's no way._ She thought as she shook her head.  
Regardless of the water pouring in, with the door being partly open, there was no way it should be rising as quickly as it was, or at all for that matter.

 _My fear…._

With her not being able to swim, drowning had been at the top of her list of fears. _Etta's fear of the dark….Mine with water…. Is this an akuma?_

Not wanting to waste any more time. Marinette quickly grabbed Etta's shoulders. She could tell the little girl was freaking out but was trying to keep a happy face since Marinette had asked her to. "Remember, we're both going to be brave, okay?" She rushed out. The water was already at Etta's knees. "Keep happy positive thoughts and I'll get you out of here in no time!" She quickly went back to the door and began prying for her life.

Marinette didn't care about how much her arms ached and protested against the action, she focused on opening the door as quickly as possible. Her arms constantly slipped off of the cold metal of the door as sweat began to build on her hands. She could feel the water rising quickly as it was already up to her thigh, meaning Etta must've been terrified for the lack of dry air she had left.

After countless times and numerous bruises being added to her pink flesh, she managed to crack the door open enough for Etta to just barely make it through.

"Okay, okay!" She quickly scooped Etta into her arms and began lifting her. "You're doing great! I'm going to lift you and you're going to squeeze through that little space."  
"What about you?" She asked as she held on tightly onto Marinette's sleeve.

"I'll be right behind you! Just remember to try not to be scared."

With much effort, Etta slid Marinette's cellphone through the tiny opening before trying to push herself through the top. Right behind it, Marinette placed her purse in the tiny opening so as to protect Tikki. Marinette could feel the water just reaching the bottom of her breasts through her shirt. Between Etta still not being up, her needing to pry the door open more, and her lack of being able to swim, she'd say she had about a few minutes before she was really in trouble. With a hefty push, she pushed the rest of Etta's body through the hole. "Just wait for me there!"  
She said before working to pry the door open once more. It seemed like no matter what she did, it wouldn't budge. Etta watched with worried eyes as Marinette struggled to open the door wide enough. She could feel herself becoming antsy just watching the woman's desperate failed attempts.  
"Marinette, I'm getting scared again." Etta's voice trembled as tears threatened to fall.  
At this point, the water was up to Marinette's chin and even she was beginning to feel the weight of her situation. "Don't! I'll be there in a second." Marinate said as she tried to hold her head above the water.

"But what if-" Etta's voice was cut off by a scream as the phone dropped.

"Etta!?" Marinette screamed. "Etta!" She could hear other footsteps and could hear Etta screaming at the top of her lungs. She began to panic as she was quickly running out of ideas. "Tikki!" Marinette screamed before the water began to cover the top of her head. She jumped up and down so as to keep her head from submerging under the water. After a few more jumps, she wouldn't be able to jump anymore as the water would have risen too high.

Tikki made haste to fly out of Marinette's bag before flying through the opening.

"Spots on!" She yelled with a last jump.

As she managed to take one last gasp of air, she felt her yoyo fall into her hand. She backed up to the wall opposite of the door and attempted to throw the yoyo through the slot a few times. Several failed attempts passed before it eventually caught onto something on the fourth floor. Marinette wrapped the yoyo's string tightly around her wrist before allowing it to propel herself up.

 _Thank God._ She thought, more than thankful for the extra minute she bought herself. She shoved her hands between the doors and pulled as hard as she could before thrusting herself through. She just barely managed to make it through but didn't have a second to gain her breath as she grabbed her phone and ran towards where she could hear Etta screaming.

"Etta!" She skidded to a stop as she stared eye to eye with Zombie Boy's mannequin. Etta refused to stop wailing as she feared for her life.

 _She had avoided this mannequin when we were on this level._ The wax mannequin followed Marinette with its eyes each way it moved. As Marinette took a step forward, the mannequin broke into a full sprint in the opposite direction. Before it could get far she threw her yoyo and wrapped it around the slim of its leg. Etta screamed as she skidded out of the mannequin's arms and onto the marble of the floor. Marinette quickly yanked the mannequin to her before throwing her yoyo through the center and then snapping it forward. To her relief, the mannequin crashed into the floor and remained down.

She quickly ran to Etta and looked over her. "Are you injured?" Etta could hardly answer as she stared wide eyed at Marinette. Without answering she stood and began running back to the elevator. "Hold on a second!" Marinette said as she grabbed Etta's hand, forcing her to slow down.

"Marinette! She-she-she!-" The little one all but burst into tears at the thought of something happening to Marinette.

Marinette gasped as she realized the situation. She had to clarify to be sure. "Etta, look closely at me." She said softly as she gently wiped her tears away. "Sweetie, I need you to calm down a bit for me. Do you know who I am?" She wanted to be 100% sure that her magic was fully concealing her identity before she made any further moves.

As she shook her head, Marinette smiled and gently pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now."

"But Marinette, she-she-" Her crying started immediately.

"No, no…Umm...Marinette was the one to get me, see!" She picked Etta up and carried her to the elevator. "Look, she squeezed right through there." She said as she pointed at the now completely full of water elevator.

"She's safe?" She asked as she gripped onto Marinette's jacket tightly.

"Perfectly, safe." She said as she rubbed her back. "She asked me to come to save you and everyone else, so you have nothing to worry about." Marinette carefully placed her on her feet and gave her a bright smile before kneeling down to her level. "I'm going to ask you to do something, it's really easy. Is that okay?"

"Mhm." Etta replied as she looked at her savior.

Marinette sighed. She hadn't had much time to think of a plan considering she honestly didn't know much of what was going on. Her main goal was to get Etta to somewhere safe so that she could scoop out the area and get to the source of the problem. If fear had some play into all of this, keeping people calm and unafraid would be her next step until Chat could come.

"That phone right there, do you think you can call someone with it?" Marinette asked with a pointed finger at the object. "Maybe a friend?...or a relative?...Maybe a sister?" She probed.

"I have a sister!" She began unlocking the phone and going through the contacts until she found Alya's phone number.

 _Thank God I never put a code on my phone._ She thought happily. "Great! I just need you to ask where she is, what's going on, and for you to tell her these specific words: Keep everyone calm and try not to panic. Everyone has to keep positive thoughts to keep out of danger. The...super heroes of Paris will come to save them." She spelled out carefully.

She made Etta recite and specify to keep positive thoughts before dialing Alya's number.

A full dial wasn't even completed before Alya picked up.

"Marinette, where are you and Etta?"

"Alya!" Etta cried into the phone. It was quite clear that hearing her sister's voice calmed her immensely.

"Where are you? Where is Marinette? Are you guys safe?"

"Marinette was stuck in the elevator but then she went and got help?" Etta clarified.  
"Where are you?" She repeated. "Who are you with now?"

Etta turned to Marinette in hopes of receiving a name. "Ladybug," Marinette answered. She had never found a personal use for the name, but now she was glad for all of the times Chat had referred to her as so.

"Oh my god!" Alya knew exactly who she was referring too. After months of following each akuma attack to add to her dissertation, she had become fully aware of each person involved, especially the main heroes. "Can you put them on the phone!? Where's her sidekick!? What does he look like?" She could hear Alya getting excited on the other end, did she not see how much danger they were in?

 _He's not my sidekick…._ Marinette gently placed a hand to her head. Now was hardly the time to have a superhero orgasm.

"Alya, this is hardly the time." Marinette lowered her voice a few octaves before speaking into the phone. "Can you tell me what's happening now?"

"Wow, deeper than I thought." She mumbled to herself. "Everyone is gathered on the second-floor balcony. The first floor is pitch black dark, it's almost like an empty abyss. Anything that's thrown into it completely vanishes, so we can't move from this spot. Most people from the third floor ran down here, but that's about all I know."

"Let people know not to think of their fears. Their fears will really become a reality if they do."

"Copy that"

"I'll bring Etta to you on the balcony, we'll see you soon." With a swift goodbye, Marinette crouched down. "Climb on."

As Etta got on her back, she wrapped her arms secularly around the little girl's legs before craning her neck to look at her. "Alright, I have a little game for you. I need you to close your eyes and sing the theme song from The Little Prince, can you do that for me?"

Etta clutched the phone tightly as she slowly nodded her head. "But...What about Marinette?"

"As I said, she's safe and can't wait to see you." She gave her a cheeky smile. If matters weren't so serious, she might have found it slightly comical that Etta couldn't tell who she was. "I need you to sing that song two times, and by the end of the second song, we'll be there. Make sure to hold on tightly and not to let go, okay?" She nodded her head once more. "Trust me," Marinette said as she waited for the little girl's eyes to close and begin one of the songs from the movie.

"Suis moi, là où je fais sourd, Suis moi, et si j'y suis pas," She started as she squeezed her eyes shut and held on tightly.

Marinette started off with a slow jog before picking up speed throughout the museum. She could only imagine how terrifying it must not only be for Etta, but for all of the other children and adults here that were confused by the sudden change of events. With that in mind, she ran fast as she weaved and bobbed between the figurines. Now that one of her biggest fears was down the drain, not much else scared her.

She ran down the stairs as quickly as her legs could take her. _Just a few more seconds and..._

Marinette skidded to a stop right before the balcony ended. The remaining people of the building were directly across from the side of the balcony she was standing on. She was relieved that there was still light in this area. At seeing their savior, they began to cheer and holler, glad to be relieved of this situation. As Etta heard the cheers of people around her, she stopped singing and turned her neck so that she could see everyone.

"Etta." Alya released a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. Seeing her sister safe and sound was such a relief to her in the moment. Marinette scanned the area to get a better idea of her surroundings.

Bits of the balcony were broken off in sporadic places. Below was nothing but an empty vast black void. Marinette took her yoyo and tried yoyoing it into the void to see how deep it went.

After a good minute of it going down, she yanked it back up. _It's pit less_. Who could've possibly had the fear of falling into a void less abyss? The place almost looked like a run-down building with the way bits were broken off and everything looked like it was decaying. _I have to get them out of here before any more damage can be done._

"Hold on tightly," Marinette said as she wrapped her yoyo around the chandelier and yanked a little to see if it could hold their weight. While it objected a little, she was sure that she would be able to get across without a problem. She took a step back before pulling so as to yank them forward. They flew across the theatre before landing gracefully on the other side. "I think you've been waiting for her," Marinette said as she placed Etta in Alya's arms.  
"Alya!" Etta yelled as she all but grabbed onto Alya for dear life.

Alya held her sister close. "Thank you."

Before Marinette could give her a proper welcome, the chandelier gave one last creek before dropping into the abyss yanking her back with it. She attempted to pull it up but with such gravity and velocity it yanked her down.

"Ah!" It felt like it yanked her arm right out of its socket as she tried to pull her yoyo back up. With one final pull, her yoyo released, but it was far too late as she pulled in.

"Oh no you don't!"

She felt a tight arm wrap around her waist before she felt the breath get knocked out of her. Marinette's eyes glided up only to find Chat barely holding onto her while holding onto his staff tightly with one arm.

"Mind using that yoyo of yours, Bugaboo?"

Marinette tossed her yoyo onto a seat from the side she had originally come from before pulling them both up. Once they were both safely on the other side she sat up with a sigh of relief. The crowd on the other side began cheering once more. She couldn't understand why they were cheering for such a small thing, but it felt kind of good to see so much support from the citizens.

She turned to Chat with an appreciative look. "How'd you get in"

"Let's just say there's a broken window around here," Chat said with a smirk. "Are you okay?" He knew that when he grabbed her he had gotten a pretty tight grip on her side. She was sure to have a gotten a bruise from the force of her being yanked down and his sudden grip.

"I'm fine, but," She reassured with a shake or her head, "this building is breaking down." Marinette turned back to the people with a smile. "We'll take care of this rest assured. Just keep happy thoughts. Let's go."

The two walked back into the room Marinette came from before she stopped. She left her cellphone with Etta, leaving her with nothing to aid her sight. Without a word, Chat grabbed her hand and began leading her up the stairs.

As he led the way, he couldn't help, but be bothered by the deafening silence in the building. Aside from minor creaks and moans the building gave, it was fairly quiet.

"So, what'd I miss? Who's akumatized?"

"I don't know. My theory is that fear is what's controlling everything, the exact second I thought about drowning, the elevator was in filled with water. As long as you don't think about it, it won't happen though. The first floor is an abyss, the remaining floors are just full of wax dummies, but I haven't been to the last floor. I think that's where our culprit is." She filled in.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're scared of drowning?"

"I was in that moment." She refused to think of it again in case this floor began to flood with water. "Remember, just not to think about anything that scares you."

"Good thing, I'm not scared of anything at all." He said as he carefully led her around broken debris.

"Everyone's afraid of something," Marinette said with a sigh. _When was the last time we held hands?_ She thought as she looked at the outline of their interlocked hands. Despite not being able to see, she could feel just how tightly he gripped her hand. He seemed normal and just the same. It was odd for her to see him in such a routine manner after having not seen him battle in so long. He was still in the same pajamas as earlier, just simple joggers, as if he hadn't moved from the couch all day. She took her hand out of his and forced a smile. At his questioning glance, she knew he was giving, she pointed at his budging pocket, she knew she had seen something earlier. "Do you have your cellphone?"

"Yea, why?" He said as he grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Becauseeee." Marinette took the phone from him and turned on the flashlight. "I don't think I need you anymore." She said before happily walking ahead of him.

He rolled his eyes as he trailed behind her. "You'll always need me." He mumbled under his breath.

This was their first real battle since the last one unfolded, it felt somewhat odd. Staring at Marinette's back as she led the way up the remaining stairs made him see just how far they've come. Her back stood straight as she walked with haste and firmness that only she could hold. Even the way she spoke to the citizens as she reassured them things would be okay. That once timid girl that was nervous and unconfident in herself seemed so far away as he watched her now. Maybe she was right, maybe she didn't really need him.

He was so lost in thought that the soft of her skin against his nearly made him jump.

"Sorry." He said as he apologized for bumping into her. When had she stopped walking?

"You're fine," she whispered. "We're right before the fifth floor, I think whoever is doing this is here."

"I'll go first since I've got the best vision."

She smiled. "And I'll follow behind." As the building gave another loud moan, she turned to him with a slightly warry look. "Better make this quick."

Chat readied his staff before continuing the rest of the way up the stairs.

 _Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, another dummy….that's it._ There was nothing but wax figurines on the vast floor. "I think it's just us." He said as he finished scanning the area.

The area wasn't full of much of anything. Only random wax mannequins of people Chat knew nothing about. He walked up to one and stared it directly in the eyes before walking to another.

 _They look so real._ He had never been this close to one, it was interesting to see up close.

"Chat, stop goofing around, we have to find out who's doing this. Maybe they're outside of the building." She voiced with a frown as she went to head back down the stairs.

Despite Marinette's words, he eyed the mannequin and looked at the nametag. It was some random person from the 19th century. _I wonder if they feel real…_

He carefully reached out and went to touch the mannequin.

"Huh?" Before he could touch it, it reached out and grabbed his arm before flinging him across the room.

"Chat!" Marinette turned around but was grabbed by one of the mannequins. "Hey!" As she tried to wriggle free, she dropped the phone.

Chat stood up with a grunt before aiming his staff at the mannequin and piercing through it. Movement to his right caught his attention as he made his way towards her. "Marinette look behind the mannequin! He was hiding!" He yelled as he fought off another wax mannequin.

Marinette quickly threw her body to the floor before kicking up and back to get the mannequin off of her. "I see him!" She said as she charged at him. As he made his way to the stairs, she threw her yoyo in a messy array so as to block off the stairs.

Through the little bit of light she received from the phone, she could see the lightest of brown eyes staring back at her in pure fear.

"It's….a child."

Barely even reaching her knee, a child in a school uniform no more than six years old stared at Marinette as if she were Satan himself. The child switched his eyes from Marinette to Chat before shrinking back in fear.

 _He's scared._

Marinette took a single step towards the child, hoping to serve as some kind of relief for him. "Don't be-"

Before she could complete her sentence, the child jetted in the other direction. Marinette watched as he ran and tripped over one of the mannequins broken torsos. Her eyebrows knitted into a cringe as the child fell full force to the floor. Any mannequin that was attacking Chat stopped and dropped to the floor. Marinette quickly pulled the child into her arms.

"The poor thing is knocked out cold. He must've stumbled up here and got scared." She said as she scooped the child up into her arms. He was as light as a feather, it was fair to say that they were out of danger. She smiled as she brushed the child's curly brown locks from his forehead. Sure enough, there was a nasty lump coming onto his head, but she was sure he'd be just fine. "Chaton, I think we're fine, we just have to find the akumatized item. Easy battle, right?" Marinette said with a smile as she turned towards her partner. "Chaton?"

Marinette took careful steps towards him, she wasn't sure if he had taken much damage from fighting the mannequins while she had been paying attention to the child. He was much too quiet for having just basically won a battle.

"Cha-" She screamed as he swiftly turned around and swiped at her. She shielded the child from the blow as she backed away. The smell of blood pierced the air as her arm bled out, he had just barely grazed her on her upper arm, drawing a bit of blood in the process.

 _What happened to him?_ Marinette stared at her partner. Eyes she had once found comfort in seemed far as the green darkened to a forest shade. As he flexed, his muscles tensed and pulsed with strength she'd never known him to have. Claws that had been narrow and pointed elongated in a way that left her nervous. A snarl escaped his parted mouth as his canines shown through.

The two stared each other down waiting for one to make a move. Marinette could feel herself shaking as eyes so unfamiliar roamed over her. She took one careful step back, hoping to make it to the stairs, but Chat charged at her.

She gripped the child tightly as she ran to her yoyo and dipped to pick it up, releasing the string she had originally set to trap everyone in the room. She quickly ran down the stairs as Chat leaped from each railway on the staircase, ready to pounce down on her once he was close enough. Between her hurt arm, trying to carry the child, cellphone, and yoyo, and think at the same time was proving difficult. She jumped down the last three steps before using the yoyo to pull herself to the side as Chat jumped down on her.

Marinette let out a grunt of pain as her back slammed into the brick of the wall. _Where is it? Where is it?_ She quickly searched over the child for an akumatized item as she struggled to stand. Why couldn't she find it easily? As pieces of the building crumbled around her, she could hear the loud screaming of people on the lower level. They didn't have much time until the whole building collapsed.

"Ah!" She rolled out of the way as Chat attempted to jump down on her. "Chaton, stop! This isn't you!" She said as she cradled the child to her chest.

This was a fear she didn't even know she had. Seeing the kind man she once knew become so barbaric terrified her to no end. As if she were an unfamiliar person, he disregarded her words as he ran towards her. Marinette threw a mannequin in the way before running to the second staircase.

"Come on, come on!" She fumbled as she searched all over the child. Before she could make it down the rest of the stairs, she was pushed from behind causing her to tumble the rest of the way down.

"No!" The child and everything in her hand skidded away from her as her body crashed into the bottom of the stairs. She scrambled to get to the child but screamed as Chat's claws pierced through the flesh of her leg and yanked her back. She struggled to fight him off as he attempted to claw at her. He didn't stop until she was completely under him and couldn't move.

"Stop!" She yelled helplessly. As he snarled down at her face, she felt flashbacks of their first meeting play through her head. He was intentionally trying to hurt her without any remorse. He snapped down at her as if to bite her as she moved her head from side to side. While dodging each attack, her eyes spotted his staff in his back pocket.

 _If I could..just...reach.._. She thought as she struggled to reach it. Marinette elbowed him in the head, successfully slowing him down and grabbed his staff. She quickly positioned the staff between them and pressed the paw print, effectively throwing him off of her and across the room.

With the time she bought, she scrambled to her yoyo.

"Lucky charm!" She yelled. A shoe fell into her hand, sending her into confusion. "A shoe?" She could hear Chat picking himself up as she struggled to think of an idea. "How can this…?"

She quickly gathered the child in her arm and removed his loafers, a single marble fell out. "Is this?" Without another word she raised her hand and smashed the marble. As the black foam rose from the child, Marinette readied herself to catch the akuma that flew out of the broken marble.

"Time to de-evalize." She said before swinging her yoyo at the papillon. Once it was captured she tapped the shell of the yoyo and allowed the butterfly to fly away. Her eyes dipped down to the defenseless child in her arms.

She could hardly breathe let alone call it a victory before turning to Chat, who was now rubbing his sore head. She felt like she heard ringing as the building began to repair itself. She couldn't take her eyes off of her partner as she watched his every move. That monster, the beast that had attacked her was no more.

 _Why am I still shaking?_

Her thoughts were unsettled as people at the bottom floor continued to scream, she felt her world freeze at what she was hearing. _No no no._

"What happened?" Chat asked weakly as he walked to his partner, put in complete unease at her appearance.

 **Her eyes slowly followed him as her dry lips parted to say words that never came.**

 **xXx**

Had hours really passed since the battle? Where had the time gone?

Any injury she received felt numb and barely equated to a scratch after retransforming with Tikki. Marinette paced for what felt like days in front of the door. As soon as she had gone home, she instantly washed away the day's affairs and put on an olive-green shift dress and sneakers before leaving the house. No matter how much she scrubbed her skin, she still felt as dirty as when she left the museum.

Finally, she stopped her pacing and grabbed the cold handle of the hospital door. It was now or never. Marinette wished she could opt for never. Slowly, she opened the door and was instantly hit by the cold air of the room.

"You're here! I almost thought you wouldn't make it!" Why was she smiling as if she weren't currently in the hospital?

Marinette was frozen as she stared at the black and blue bruises that littered her best friend's face. Her arm was in a cast and looked somewhat uncomfortable.

Blue eyes could only look at the damage she had done. She had failed as a savior of Paris. Marinette couldn't even protect her own best friend.

"Umm...come in." Alya said as she used her good arm to point at the chair next to her bed.

Marinette quietly closed the door behind her before sitting in the foldable chair Alya had pointed at. Words failed her as her eyes refused to budge from at Alya's arm.

"You just missed Nino." She said with a frown before turning to the TV.

"-child at Musse Grevin. Without being able to find his parents, he fell into the hands of an akuma. But thanks to our heroes of Paris, only one was injured while everyone was safely evacuated from the building. There-" Alya turned the TV off before turning to Marinette with a dear gleam in her eyes.

"Oh my god, you missed it! I spoke to one of the heroes!" The smile on her face grew as she remembered how deep the girl's voice was as she spoke on the phone. "She saved my sister and then saved us! It was incredible! I just wish I could properly remember her face! She was so cool- the way she swooped in and brought Etta to me!" Alya attempted to cradle her face with both hands as she fan-girled over her very own savior in front of her. "We're so lucky to have them, I don't know what would've happened if they weren't there! With such heroes-"

Marinette chuckled for the first time in hours. "Heroes? Alya, look at you, you're injured." She said in a low voice.

Just looking at Alya made her feel uneasy as her stomach churned. Had she been a few seconds earlier, maybe she could've saved Alya from falling along with the broken debris before it was too late. Why couldn't the miraculous's powers have prevented this? It was useless. Marinette frowned as she tried to erase the screams of terror from her head. The ambulances loud wails, the screams to get help, the crying of Alya's sisters.

Why was it so hard to erase?

Alya's cheeky smile dropped to straight look. "Well….I should've been more careful. I was just more focused on calming everyone else down."

"Ya' know?" Marinette asked as she squeezed the velvet of her dress. "I asked you to stay safe." She thought back to all those months ago when they talked in the bathroom.

"And I have been. I follow the akuma attacks, but not too close to get hurt. It's not my fault if an akuma attack happens where I'm at."

Marinette shook her head. "It's not, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that those heroes don't know what they're doing. They're not even heroes." She said tightly. This was all her fault. She couldn't protect her best friend from danger, how was she going to do the rest of her job?

"I ended up with a broken arm for something they couldn't control. Ladybug saved my sister, that's all I'm thankful for. They're doing the best they can."

"If they're doing the best they can, you wouldn't have been hurt!" Marinette couldn't control her voice. It was honestly what she felt. This whole time she thought she was slacking, between magic and training, it just wasn't enough to protect other people's lives.

"It's just an arm and not even my dominant one at that," Alya replied as she patted Marinette's hand.

Marinette snatched her hand back as she stood. "Why are you defending them?" She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she looked at her best friend. Marinette wouldn't dare cry about their situation, but she felt frustrated. She couldn't keep them from welling in the corner over eyes. "It's like you don't know the weight of your situation."

"Marinette," Alya said softly. "I'm not mad or upset by the outcome so you shouldn't be either. They're doing what they can to protect us, and for that, I support and respect them. You didn't see it, but I did." Alya thought back to how Etta had acted once she had seen Alya across the balcony. Alya's sisters meant the world to her, to see Etta safe and sound was the best gift anyone could give her. "Ladybug, she told us everything would be okay. The reassurance in her voice, the confidence, that's one of a leader that will protect us. My arm will heal in no time, I can't blame them for something they had no control over." She said with a smile. "Besides, I don't know their situation. They're probably just like you and me, regular people that are just trying to save the world. For that, they have my complete faith and trust."

Marinette took in Alya's words as she swiped at the corner of her eyes. "I can only imagine how many other people have that same exact thoughts." She mumbled under her breath before smiling at Alya. "Thank you."

Alya giggled at Marinette's gratitude. "For what?"

"For reassuring me and reminding me that the reason they're fighting is for people like you."

The whole reason Marinette had agreed to fight in the first place was because she wanted to protect citizens. She couldn't let one unexpected occurrence deter her from completing her job. She pulled Alya into a hug. Hearing such kind words from her best friend, even though Alya didn't know she was talking about her, would be enough to keep her going. _They're depending on me._ She couldn't lose sight of everything now, she just couldn't afford to.

With a hefty sigh, she smiled. "Sorry, for the negative outlook."

"Goodness, you were taking it harder than me, girl. Almost made me think you ended up breaking something during the battle." She laughed.

The girls continued on in idle chat until visiting hours ended. It was refreshing to speak and just gossip about work and talk together. The walk home was full of much insightful thought and peace and quiet. All of the growth she thought she had done she acknowledged but knew she still had a long way to go before she could truly protect the people of Paris properly.

 _Now._

As Marinette unlocked the door to her house, she stepped in with a smile. Tikki, Plagg, and Adrien sat on the couch simply staring out the picture windows into the city. Adrien hadn't so much as even acknowledged her as she sat across from him. As she tossed her bag on the couch, she kicked off her shoes and placed her feet on the couch. After coming home after the battle, she ran to take a quick shower before running out to go to Alya. Now with it being so late at night, she felt it was time to talk to Adrien.

"Adrien," she said gently as she looked at him. No bruises, no scrapes- he seemed to have gotten off scratch free after battling her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he began lifting up her sleeve to examine her arm

She nearly jumped at his sudden question and movements. She had expected him to act the same way he did the last time he hurt her. Shy away, avoid her, run from the conversation.

 _Maybe I'm not the only one that's done some growing._

"I'm fine." She said as she placed a gentle hand on his. "Perfect even. We...need to talk." It felt like an overused expression at this point.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Like I said I'm fine." In her mind, she had willingly hurt him when she used her staff against him, other than that he was fine. "I have to ask you though, what was that back there?"

Even to this moment, it scared her. It reminded her of the past dreams she had of him as a monster she simply didn't recognize. One that seemed so unfamiliar and out of range.

At that, his eyes became downcast and cloudy. "I…"

She frowned. _He was affected by the akums, he might not even remember properly._ In fact, she knew he didn't remember much because he asked about what had happened after the battle ended. But that brought about another question that was more important to Marinette. She held onto his hand tightly before using the other to cradle his face. Mainly to force him to look at her, without pulling away. "Adrien, why was becoming that your biggest fear?" At the sudden wideness of his eyes, Marinette could tell she struck a chord. Not once had Marinette truly feared he would ever purposefully hurt her, that only left his own fear of himself. "Why?"

"It's not." He said before standing and walking to the window.

Marinette followed him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "And I'm saying you're lying." She said sternly. "We're partners", she couldn't understand why he wasn't being honest with her now.

"Just drop it, it won't happen again."

"Adrien, I don't want to drop it. I think we've 'just dropped' enough things at this point. What was that thing?" She wouldn't let this go. It was strange to her. The fact that it resembled her dreams in such an eerie way stirred her in a way that left her uncomfortable and yearning for answers.

At _thing_ , he nudged her hand off of his. "It was me, you saw that." She could see his jaw clenching.

"Adrien, that wasn't you. You're not a monster. If you're scared of becoming-"

"I'm not!" He huffed as he breathed heavily. "I'm scared of hurting you more than anything in the world!" He ended as his eyes narrowed on her.

Marinette's lips parted to say something, but no words could come to mind. Clearly, he was wound up by the sudden accusations she was bringing to him. She just didn't understand why. Ever so softly she asked, "Why would you be scared of hurting me?"

He frowned as he walked back to sit on the couch. She turned to Tikki and Plagg, as if asking for help on the subject. It was maddening to her that he would say something like this. She hadn't been scared of him since the beginning so why was this a problem now? There had to be something she was missing. She would've thought she was paranoid and nit picking it, but something inside her just told her there was more to it. The form he took was too concise with what she had dreamt, his reaction made her all the more curious.

"Tikki, Plagg." She said firmly. "Why would he be scared of hurting me?" She asked firmly.

Both turned worried glances to each other before turning to Adrien. With the way his eyes narrowed, and lips tightened, the Kwamis turned sorry glances her way before looking away. The look he gave would've kept her from saying another word too, it was borderline scary.

Marinette watched the exchange between them, absolutely nothing went unnoticed.

"Okay, sorry for asking." She said as she grabbed her bag and began putting on her shoes.

A worried glance overcame his features as he figured he might have angered. "Marinette-"

"I'm not mad." She said quickly with a smile. Obviously, that's what he was thinking, but she honestly wasn't. "It's fine, I'm just going to check on Nino. When we talked earlier he didn't sound so good, plus he's watching both Etta and Ella alone for the next two days. Besides," she said as she looked outside. "I think I could use some fresh air after this." As she watched Tikki ready herself to leave, Marinette stopped her. "I'll just visit him alone."

Adrien frowned but said nothing as he took his seat upon the couch.

Without another word Marinette slipped out the door with the mumble of coming back home later. One thing was clear, if she wanted answers, she wouldn't get them by asking any of the three in that house.

"Master Fu should know something." She thought as she broke into a run towards his shop.

Had it been anything else, she just might have let it go. There was something none of them were telling her for some reason. She could feel it in the room. Marinette felt a tinge of jealousy at purposefully being kept out of the loop along with the fact that even her very own Kwami had made it a point to keep her in the cold. To think they were all supposed to be working together only made her worry about what else they were keeping from her.

She skidded to a stop. "I need to the book." It had to be something pertaining to the book. Seeing as she hadn't gotten far, she began running back. The more she thought about it, the more she felt pained at the lack of information. Marinette honestly thought she was doing everything right to help him and she had stressed how any bit of knowledge might get them far, so what was the point in doing this now?

As she began to open the door, she jumped back.

"Stop!"

 _That's Adrien._ She was about to bust the door down to see what had him so distraught but stopped at his next words.

"But it's never happened before!"

 _Maybe...I can just eaves drop a little to figure out what's going on…._ She thought as she leaned closer to the door. It wasn't even cracked, but with the walls being so thin and him being so loud, she could just about make out everything he was saying.

At a loud crash, a gasp escaped her lips as she jumped back. It sounded as if he had thrown something heavy. It was just so out of character for him to do that, Marinette raked her brain for any other explanation for the sound. She couldn't determine what was in and what wasn't in his character at this point. Everything just seemed so different, especially with the knowledge of him holding secrets.

"You need to stop." Plagg's voice piped up.

"I can't." Why did his voice sound so forlorn? "It won't happen again."

"You said that the last time!"

"...I'm telling Marinette everything. I can't keep doing this." It was Tikki's turn to speak.

At that, she heard another slam. "If you tell her anything, I'm leaving for good. We both know she can't do this on her own. She can't do any of it without someone there to save her at the end of the day."

Marinette's eyes widened as a pain settled into her chest. _Is this...what he's thought this whole time?_

"Adr-"

"Stop, I've asked you for one thing Tikki, just one." He practically begged. "If you tell her any of this, I'll take Plagg and you'll never see us again."

"You're just using her!" Tikki fired back.

"For a greater good! At the end of the day, this is more important. I can't afford to care about her at this point."

"You're horrible! You can't just take it from her!"

"I can and I will!"

"You know you don't mean that, you care for her. At one point you even lo-" Marinette could hear the desperation in Tikki's voice.

He cut her off knowing exactly where the conversation was headed. They've had this conversation before, but never to this degree. "For the last damn time, I don't care about her. Love has nothing to do with it and I never did." He ended weakly.

"If it means taking all of the Kwamis once everything is complete, then so be it!" He tried to regain his firm tone. "But at the end of the day, you know she won't be able to find any of them on her own and she definitely won't be able to save the people of Paris on her own. At least with me she stands some chance. I've suffered through her emotional spouts and I've been serving as nothing but beneficial in aiding her search. I'm taking that wish even if it needs to be by force. I've made it clear that this is the only reason I'm helping her, accept it. I'm done talking about this." She could hardly move as she heard the door to her bedroom slam shut.

Her breath felt hitched at all that she had heard as she turned her back to her house. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she couldn't be there. She wasn't sure of what her next actions may be. Her mind bounced and reverberated with no logical thought as it tried to make sense of what she had just heard.

 _He never believed in me._

The only reason he stuck around was because he believed she was too pathetic and incapable to do it on her own.

 _He was just using me….._

Her body felt numb as her legs carried in any direction they pleased _. He doesn't care about me._ The sinking feeling of falling into void she could never recover from consuming her.

 _He doesn't care about me._

This whole time she had put it in her that he could do nothing more to hurt her, but she was wrong. This pain hurt most of all. They'd known for months that it was possible to get a wish from having a Kwami. _How could I have been so stupid?_

" _If you could wish for anything, what would it be?"  
"I'm guessing you're talking about when we get all of the Kwamis?" "Absolutely nothing. Anything that seems too good to be true probably is. There are most likely dangerous repercussions that come with such power. There's nothing in this world worth risking that for."  
"...I see."  
"Well, what about you? What would you wish for?"  
"I would need time to think about it."_

That conversation seemed so long ago, why was it so prominent now? She could feel herself spiraling. He asked for a reason, she just hadn't noticed. Everything made sense now.

 _Huh?_

She had ended up in the very spot where it had all began. The woods where the bookshop once was once. The weight of his words collapsed on her shoulders and broke her. She dropped to her knees and let the tears pour from her eyes.

The Naivety.

The Stupidity.

The Pain.

It was all too much as she struggled to come to terms with everything.

It was all a lie. Every comforting smile, every charmind kiss, every kind word.

All of it.

She let out a scream as she gripped the mulch in her hands. How could she have been so stupid?

She cried until her eyes were dry and red and refused to spill another tear for that man. Her body heaved as it forced her to calm down. Her knees covered in the dirt were pulled close to her chest as her his words played throughout her head.

"No, no , no." She said as she violently shook her head. She grabbed her hair and beat her head. "Make it stop!"

She didn't want to think anymore. Everything could've been okay if she had even a single shred of doubt in his words, but with such conviction and feeling, he couldv'e only meant the truth.

"It's all true." She whispered as she tried to regain some control.

A high pitch bell sounded, drawing her attention. She slowly lifted her head to come face to face with a striated papillon. A trail of purple light fluttered behind it as it danced around her, giving light to the otherwise dark forest. Marinette's breath hitched as she watched it.

"An...akuma…"

She had no strength to budge from her spot as it had yet to even try to touch her. As if comforting her, it stayed steady as it flapped near her.

The warmth it provided gave off a feeling of solace that Marinette felt she hadn't had in a long time.

 _I don't care about her._

Those words sent a wave a pain through her body. He honestly didn't care about her and could say it with ease.

"I...hate him."

She held out her hand and watched as the butterfly gently pressed itself to her palm. She brought it close to her cheek and nuzzled it. This warm celestial feeling it gave, she yearned for it.

 _I never loved her._

The papillon gently lifted itself from her hand, before pressing itself to her heart and merging itself with her. She grasped her chest and screamed as a pulse that didn't match her own infiltrated her body. All in a matter of seconds that pain she had held so deep within her disappeared. She felt at ease as if everything would be okay.

"Of all the hearts to break, he broke yours. How tragic?" A voice sounded in her head as her eyes closed. "Come to me."

* * *

Yayyy, it's my birthday. Hence the post, sorry it's super late, I meant to update before but life has just been so busy, I wasn't even going to post today but I managed to squeeze in a bit of time. I'm so sorry.

As I said before, I have only checked over this once, but I'm going out of the state for my birthday trip sooooo I'll post now, but I'll come back and check it next week (like edit, correct, etc)~

(Ughh this took me months to write! Sorry. I stopped writing back in February 2018 because university was getting difficult. I am so sorry. But now that I'm back in America and have completed my undergrads. I am back to writing….hopefully, I finish before (possibly) starting my research program in October….. (I finished writing [not editing] this chapter in September)

Again, I am so sorry for the delay.

See you in two weeks.


	16. Cathect

Eyes clouded in judgment stared at a scene she couldn't comprehend. Her breath came out in shallow hitches that even she didn't recognize as her legs walked to a destination she'd never known. Everything was hazy. No coherent thoughts were made. No audible sound created. _Nothing._

She might as well have been a lifeless corpse, it would certainly match the way she felt inside.

Glazed over cobalt blue eyes scanned the area as her shoes clanked against the hard metal of the beam she walked on.

 _Closer._ A voice in her head beckoned. _Almost there._

A damp feeling in the air came with droplets of water that fell in random locations from the ceiling. Some proceeded to wet Marinette's clothes as she skulked through the building.

No concept of where she was or what she was doing passed through her mind. _Absolutely nothing did_. What felt like miles of endless walking finally brought her to her destination.

"You're here." A soft voice called to her with arms outstretched.

With not a single ounce of hesitation, Marinette found her way into the arms and let herself be engulfed in them.

Almost instantly a feeling of warmth and comfort overtook her, as if it had been awaiting her presence all day.

The aching pain in her chest became light, though still apparent as the arms wrapped around her tightly.

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

Connecting with her pain, sweet whispers were said to ease her. To make her feel like it was possible to feel complete after falling so deep.

A gentle hand brushed through her hair before gently tilting her chin up.

"If you want this pain to end, there's one small favor you must do for me."

Marinette clutched onto the warmth that was provided. She couldn't imagine parting with such a feeling. She wanted more.

 _Needed more._

She could hear the smile in their voice as they released her from their grasp.

"Seek revenge on the one that has wronged you, Marionette."

Images of Adrien flashed in her head.

His laugh. His smile. Every single moment he was kind to her.

The pain in her chest tightened to the point where she couldn't breathe. It was too much.

 _I….want to end this._

With closed eyes, she resolved. "Yes."

Shoulders back and head held high, he allowed the black and purple bubbles to roam over her. Trailing down her right arm, words of nyctographs danced upon her skin, leaving red ink in its wake. A lace bodice painted her slender frame as the small tail of the dress laid behind her. Nyctograph symbols tied themselves around her ankle before dropping a bit until reaching her barefoot. A double-bladed sword dropped into her hand before she tightened her grip.

The same tender hand wrapped carefully around her waist before one was placed upon her shoulder.

"I'll loosen your strings for now, Marionette. Bring me what I seek most. Then, you may seek revenge."

Marionette dropped her head to gaze at her left wrist. As if as a reminder of her pain, the very bracelet Adrien had given her gleamed under the small bit of light. Slowly, it turned a deep crimson red so as to match the lust for blood she currently held. The only difference between the girl she was now was that she now felt at ease and at comfort, as if nothing could bring her down.

Without another word, she bounded off to her first destination. As the soles of her feet pressed against the tall building she currently stood on, she breathed in the night's air. The people seemed so small and insignificant from her position so high in the air. Her eyes turned slightly sympathetic as she gazed at them. They had no idea what was to befall them, the poor souls.

Her feet carried with no weight as she bounded from building to building to get to her target.

How could a town so familiar seem so different? As she carried herself throughout the night, it was almost as if a filter had been placed over everything. Glassier, clearer it all became in her haste to retrieve the miraculouses.

As she walked to the familiar door, she could hear the same voice echo in her head before fading out.

"Bring them to me." It dripped sultrily. How could she deny them?

Ever so gracefully, she lifted the sword high in the air before slashing it down diagonally, immediately causing a gust of wind in its trace that blew the door down. She carefully stepped in and smiled.

"This will be all too easy."

With one leg raised high, she kicked the main door down before staring at her dear friend.

Eyes widened with fear and confusion as he stood promptly.

"Marinette?" Master Fu asked.

She could feel all of it. His quickened heartbeat, the fear that he held, his dampened hands, the worry he felt for her- she fed off of it all.

"Marinette, this isn't you. Please stop and let me help you." He begged.

Marionette couldn't even muster a single shake of the head as it lolled to the side. She could hear him, though the words seemed hollow. It felt as if he were trying to break the content sensation she currently felt. She refused to let him.

Master Fu's eyes darted to Wayyz, as his Kwami prepared himself to transform. Master Fu shook his head in hopes not to provoke her.

"Marinette, please."

His voice, it practically broke in like cracks on ice. He was trying to take her from this solace, she couldn't let him.

"Marinette."

Another crack.

"No," she whimpered as she held her head.

"Marinette!" His voice grew louder.

A single crack tried to shatter her.

"No!" She yelled as she charged at him.

 **xXx**

Adrien paced back and forth as he ran his hands through his hair. The argument had left him frazzled and upset. He thought he had done some growing, but by God this just made him realize how far he had fallen.

"I have to apologize." He mumbled as he bit his finger.

Everything he said was exaggerated. On some level, a part of him felt every way he had said, but by no means did he mean for it to come out as harsh as it sounded.

 _To even go as far as to say I didn't care about her and even lie about loving her…._

He seemed to just keep messing up left and right. He thanked God she couldn't hear everything he said, it was just so frustrating to constantly be questioned. He sat on the bed and folded his hands.

 _The problem was that I meant all of it though…._

Including the part of his plan. He _needed_ these Kwamis. They were his only chance.

 **Bang!**

Adrien was quick to jump to his feet and run out of the room at the sudden noise. Both Tikki and Plagg were huddled around Wayzz as he lay on the now cracked glass table in the living room. Sensing the urgency, Adrien ran up to the group.

"What's going on in here?"

"Wayzz!" Tikki examined a gash on his forehead as he tried waving her away.

Adrien stooped to the Kwamis side on the glass table. "What happened?" The tiny Kwami was covered in bruises.

"It's Marinette," he wheezed. "She's been akumatized."

Adrien gasped, his whole world was left frozen by those three words.

"What?" The other two asked.

"How? When?" Adrien piped up.

"You have to stop her, she's given Nooroo's owner the other Kwamis. Master Fu and I couldn't protect them."

No...This has to be wrong...How would she?...Why would she? He turned to Wayzz begging for an answer. "She was fine before she left."

"We know what we saw." Wayzz replied dejectedly.

"Maybe it was someone else?" Nearly all of the akumatized victims looked different with random colored skin, masks, and covered faces, it just couldn't be her. "Yea! It-it has to be-"

"Adrien," Wayzz said sadly. "It was her. There was no mask, it was clearly her."

Adrien looked as if it was him himself that had been pained by this. It was beyond him that this was even possible to happen. He didn't think it was possible for them to get akumatized. Wasn't it? That's how things should have been. What could have hurt her? Who could have hurt her enough for this?

He could feel himself shaking at the thought. "Plagg."

Plagg floated up to his owner. He could see it in his face, to see such a twisted look on his owner brought him a wave of unfamiliar sadness he had never felt. Sharp eyes turned to his Kwami. A look of determination graced his features as his jaw tightened. "Claws out." As Plagg flew into his ring, a feeling of strength overcame his body.

"I'm going with you." Tikki's tiny voice spoke with the same amount of determination Adrien held.

Chat looked at Tikki sadly. He just knew that if this was difficult for him to think of, it had to be just as difficult for her. He frowned as he tried to think of a plan, Marinette was always better at this than him. Chat could honestly say he didn't know enough about Kwamis to even begin to think of all of the reasons why she shouldn't come with him.

He turned to Wayzz. "Is it possible to use more than one Kwami at once? Or even get akumatized with a Kwami?" At the nod of his head, Chat began to shake his. "It's too dangerous."

"But you'll need me there when she comes back. And-and maybe I can offer more help and…"

He hated to agree with her, but she had a point. He thought back to that one akumatized victim that was slightly in touch with the world around her. Just as he had talked to her, he hoped to talk with Marinette. Maybe seeing how she was affecting Tikki would stop her. Oh, how he wished Marinette was here to make the plan for them.

He turned to Wayzz once more. With him being as beat up as he was, he'd be of no use to them. "Stay here and rest. We'll be back with Marinette soon." Reluctantly, he stretched his pocket open. "Get in, but under no circumstances do you come out. We can't have her knowing I've got you." He said as he approached her.

For the first time over the last 15 minutes, Wayzz felt he could relax. "Come back safely."

"We will." Chat opened the door and bounded out.

His mind raced a mile per minute with the new happenings. Where could she have gone? Paris was expansive in itself and she could be almost anywhere. He ran to the first place his mind took him too.

 _The Eiffel Tower._

Chat gripped his staff tightly in his hand before extending and propelling himself up and onto a building. As the soles of his feet danced across the pavement, he looked out at the city before them. Where was the havoc? The trouble? Being as high up as he was, he could see all of Paris and the view it had to offer. Lights lit up the dark city in a beautiful array. It was as calm as ever despite the fact that someone was akumatized. This rarely happened.

 _Where would Marinette go?_

If she didn't want to be found, she knew the city inside and out and could probably hide anywhere that she knew he wouldn't find, but if she wanted to be found…..

His eyes drifted to the place they always kept seeming to run back to. It seemed as if a small glow resonated from that area.

 _She wouldn't…._

He slid down the tower before taking off full speed to the only place he thought she would willingly go. His feet felt heavy as he made his way to her. Actually fighting her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _If I could just talk her down, then maybe…_

His mind raced with what could have gone wrong when she left. Chat couldn't imagine Nino saying anything that could spur such a tragedy to happen. So what went wrong?

His eyes scanned the perimeter as he landed in the familiar area.

 _The woods._

Everything always seemed to lead back to here. Even from the beginning, from their first meeting to their first death, and now up to their first fight, partner against partner.

 _No._

He shook his head, he wouldn't.

He thanked God for the cat vision he was blessed with with his Kwami.

He stopped in his tracks after taking a few steps forward.

 _I hear her._ There was no doubt about it. She was due east, a bit deeper into the coverts and not too far from Lila's 'grave'. Chat felt frozen to the spot as he thought of her reaction. She would most likely attack him and the only thing he felt he could do in his power was to defend himself. But how long would that last? How long until she'd wear him down and he couldn't fight anymore? He clenched his fists at the thought. She hadn't done anything wrong, she never did anything wrong. Why was this happening to her?

 _I don't need to fight her, but I need to save her._

It was possible to do that, right? With a resolve deep in his mind, he headed to her direction. It felt like every sense pertaining to her was heightened now. He could hear every breath, feel her very presence, even smell her scent as if it were taunting him. He needed to see her.

Chat walked a bit further before stopping at the trees that blocked the entrance. Just beyond this was the pastor where the toughest battles of his life would be.

Carefully, he took dreadful steps into the clearing. Green eyes locked onto blue as if she had been waiting for him the whole time. Eyes that looked so soft narrowed as they landed on his figure.

 _No._

Seeing her solidified the very thought. This has to be the worst of all. Why was she so different from other akumatized victims?

Why did she look exactly the same?

As if stars were falling from the sky, the same light Marinette has shown him when she showed him Lila's grave was continuously falling around them.

Simply as beautiful as ever with a coldness to her darkened eyes that he never knew her to have, they stayed rooted to the spot as seconds ticked on. As if mocking him, he was forced to look into the same eyes he knew he couldn't willingly hurt.

"Marinette," pained by his voice, she cringed as he spoke her name. "What happened?" He asked gently.

Proud of what she'd become, she did a twirl and took one hand out to grip the silk fabric of her dress. Eyes narrowed seductively as a giggle escaped her parted lips.

"This isn't you." He said as he shook his head. "Who hurt you?"

Her laughter persisted as she used the back of her heel to kick under her sword's crossguard, causing it to fly high in the air. With ease, she caught it in her left hand and caressed it close to her face. She aimed the perfectly polished sword in such a way so that her perpetrator was clear at the very tip of her sword.

 _Me?_

 _But I…. She said she wasn't mad._ Now that he had an idea of what had angered her, he was sure he could fix things.

"Marinette, I'm sorry." As he took steps forward, she took just as many back with her head cocked to the side. "I shouldn't have let you walk out of the house knowing that you were probably upset. We can talk about this."

Her body trembled with laughter. He said it with such certainty and conviction, she couldn't help but find it hilarious. What gave him the right to make such a ridiculous assumption?

"Tell you what," she gripped the sword firmly and directed the front of the blade in his direction with a swift point. "Let's fight, we both have a few unsaid things between us, why not hash it out?"

Chat didn't want to voice the weakness she had on him. He would never willingly put a hand on her, he simply couldn't. "Please." The softest of requests came through as strained as he fought to keep his composure.

Her doe eyes widened as her head shifted to the other side. Like a defiant child, her lips parted to say one simple thing, "Oh?" She seemed mildly inconvenienced by his sudden decline. With a solution to her problem set in mind, she tossed the sword in the air, allowing it to flip 180 degrees before she brought it close to her neck. "Fight. Me." She whispered.

"Don't!" She was gripping the blade so tightly that blood dripped down her brachium and onto the dead grass.

"Then fight me! You don't get it." Marionette said tightly as she gripped the sword. "My purpose is to cause you as much pain as possible. But this doesn't affect you right? You don't care, right?" She persisted.

"Of course I do!" Chat panicked as he was torn between hurting her and her hurting herself.

"Then, fight me." She ended sternly as she moved the sword to her neck.

His jaw clenched as he struggled to think of what to do. How could he? Chat's heart tightened as he advanced towards her. If he could at least stop her temporarily, he'd be able to find the akuma and save her. He extended his staff so as to act as his own sword.

With one last choice of, "I'm sorry." His feet dragged as he charged in her direction.

A wicked smile taunted her lips as she readied herself to block him. The chaoticness of the situation made her blood pump with ecstasy. His emotions were plastered on his face and she loved it.

Fear

Pain

 _Hurt_

And he still had yet to feel even a fraction of what she was feeling.

As their weapons clanked against each other, Marionette took her chance to swipe under his feet and push him back. Chat grunted as he flew into the mulch, sending it flying around him. She straddled his chest as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Tilting his chin upwards, she brought her face close. "Isn't this funny? Back in training, we used to pretend one of us was an akumatized victim and then we'd have to save them. I'd say your underperforming at this rate." She gripped his chin cheekily between her nails. He cringed as her sharp nails cut into him. "If I think you're holding back on me, I'll gladly hurt myself. Let's try this again, come at me _and mean it._ " She said before getting off of him and standing in position.

He stood with a grunt. Realization dawned on him as he wiped the blood from his chin. _She's much stronger._

Without her restraining herself against him, he might as well be up against any other akumatized citizen. If anything, she was much stronger than anyone he'd ever faced.

 _Remember the goal is to temporarily disable her. The goal is to temporarily disable her. The goal is to temporarily disable her._

He felt he could've said it thousands of times, it wouldn't make this any easier. Any scratch he inflected would be something he'd apologize for a million times in the future.

 _I can't hold back._ He flew towards her as he extended his staff into her right shoulder. She smiled as it threw her back and into a tree. The pain was so mild, it felt like nothing more than a scratch.

Her veins burned with excitement as she composed herself. " _Now_ , this is getting fun."

Marionette rotated the sword around the small of her wrist in a swift motion as she charged at him. Chat ducked while bending back so as to avoid her sword before he sidestepped her as he swung his staff down.

 _3 seconds earned. 18% of her body seen._

She easily moved her sword to the side to block his attack before swinging the sword at his side. Chat doubled back as he gripped his bleeding side. She had barely even grazed his skin, but the sharpness of the sword had left much blood oozing out. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he strained himself into composure as he squared his feet. Each attack, each move, all of it allowed him a different glimpse at her body. Marionette flew at him and aimed the sword directly at his neck. He extended his sword on the ground and used it to leverage himself in the air before kicking her in the chest, sending her flying into another tree.

 _6 seconds earned. 34% of her body seen._

She didn't hesitate to come for him again. Not wasting a second, she picked herself up and charged at him.

4 seconds. 26% of her body seen.

He readied his staff as he charged at her in the same manner. As their weapons came into contact, he wrapped his staff around her sword before pulling with force, causing her sword to fly away from her and to the other side of the clearing. Chat quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her.

 _5 seconds. 22% of her body scanned.100% complete._

"Not as easy now is it?" He asked.

With all of her body completely scanned, there were only two places the Papillon could be.

 _It has to be in the bracelet or her earrings._

His best bet was the bracelet he had given her. With that in mind, he grabbed her wrist tightly. Before he could even begin to touch it, she flung herself forward, flipping them both to the ground. Not wanting to break her arm, Chat released it. Once more, she ended up on top of him before she did two backflips in order to land herself near her sword.

Marionette laughed as she picked her sword out of the mud. "We're just getting started, Chaton. I'm not done until you've gone mad."

He swung his staff once through the air. "And I'm not done until you're back to yourself."

Heavy pants echoed as the lights continued to dance amongst them. He'd managed to gain one wound while she stood pretty and pristine. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he readied himself for another attack. Instead, she stood in place, waiting, baiting him to come for her.

Taking the bait, he decided to make that the last time they'd be more than one foot apart. He refused to leave her side until that bracelet was in his hands. Charging once more, he positioned his staff directly in front of him. She quickly headed in his direction before swinging her sword to the side so as to hit him. Clanks resonated throughout the air as Chat defended himself while trying to reach her hand. Every time he thought he could grab it, she would move just slightly out of his reach so as to cut him while avoiding his touch. He could feel injuries build up as more continued to cut him. The sword would barely even touch his skin, but blood would pool on the cut and ooze out as if she had cut a deep wound. She never did more than a small scratch.

The two danced back and forth before Marinette found herself backed against a dying tree. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed her wrist and tore at the bracelet. Before he could yank it off, she kneed him in the stomach and swiped her sword across his back.

"Agh!" He quickly jumped back and growled in pain. It was the first major wound she had given him since starting the battle, he could feel the cut burning as blood oozed out.

"Hurts doesn't it? Just a little more, now I'm done playing games." She mumbled to herself before charging at him.

Chat could barely defend himself as she swung at him in every which way. Blood was coming from so many different places, he couldn't even pinpoint where the blood was coming from. Both were out of breath as she fought him off. With him holding back and not hitting as hard as he could, she easily cut him up. As he made another move for her bracelet, she swiped the sword at him before shoving it into his shoulder. With him stuck in place, she sent a kick to him that sent him flying back and into a tree. With the breath knocked out of him, blood sputtered from his mouth. He craned his neck to look up at his akumatized partner.

She smiled as she brought the sword close and licked his blood from the tip. "You want to know something funny?" She ripped the bracelet from her wrist, links of the bracelet flew off as it split before she smashed it into the ground underneath her barefoot. "It was never in the bracelet. It's in here." She taunted as she patted her chest. Marionette aimed the tip of the sword at him. "You're damn well lucky I don't slit your throat right now." She advanced towards him.

At that, Tikki flew from out of his pocket and flew between Marionette and Chat. "Oh, what do we have here?"

"Tikki, no!" Chat strained as he tried to sit up.

"Of course, I knew she was around," Marionette said with a roll of her eyes. "It's all so easy." She was living for the emotions they produced. The pain scrolled all over Chat's body with the cuts and bruises. The emanate fear Tikki had written in her wide eyes. Marionette basked in it all. "Tikki, spots-" Before she could finish, she began laughing hysterically.

Such a hardy laugh caught both Chat and Tikki off guard. As Marionette doubled over, she released her hand off of her sword to grip her aching sides. "Did-did you see how-how scared you got?" Marionette asked breathlessly in between her laughs. She picked up her sword and sauntered up to him, hardly able to contain herself. She swiftly swiped it against his cheek before looking at her masterpiece. Every cut, every bruise, every droplet of blood. It warmed her heart like a fire warming a cold day.

"You haven't even begun to feel what I feel." She said regrettably with a sigh before turning to Tikki. "I'll make it so that you willingly want to come to me." She turned back to Chat with somewhat of a pout. "Look closely, Tikki. It'll only be a matter of time."

He seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness, exactly as she wanted. Precisely as planned. If what was spoken was true, this was about to get a lot more interesting. As he fought to stay awake, she could see it in his eyes. The shifting of color. It wouldn't be much longer until he was finally at his last point. With each breath he took, he barely held on.

"He's losing a lot of blood with all of these minor cuts everywhere, pretty sure I shattered his left collar bone, and that cut I gave him across his stomach was certainly helpful." With a deep exhale, she roamed her eyes over his body. "How else can I draw on him?"

As Tikki flew towards her, Marionette swatted Tikki away and dropped to her knees in front of him. The pain she had felt earlier was completely forgotten in such a high. Knowing exactly what Marionette was speaking of, Tikki gripped onto her owner to attempt stopping her.

"Don't touch him!"

"I'll do more than just touch him." She said as she smacked Tikki away once more. He couldn't even defend himself as his broken body lay crumbled before her. It brought her a sense of accomplishment to see how everything was unfolding. "Where are the places you hurt me most?" She asked as she pointed the sword at him once more. "When we first met, you burned me by grabbing my ankle." She said before slicing swiftly but carefully on his ankle.

"Stop!" Tikki shrieked as she grabbed onto her.

"Touch me one more time and I slice my neck!" Marionette said seriously as she shrugged Tikki off of her. "That's what I thought." Marionette laughed as she aimed the sword at him. "You're just as guilty in this situation as he is." Fearing for her owner's life, Tikki backed off. She made no moves to touch her owner as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. Tikki forced herself to stay towards the edge of the clearing, she could only watch helplessly as Marionette continued.

"The second time we met, you tried to choke me to death." She said as she guided the sword's tip to his neck. "But I can't exactly cut you there, now can I? Every time after that, you let it build up mercilessly until you landed your final blow here." She ruthlessly pointed the sword at his heart before slicing evenly across the skin. With her masterpiece complete, she took many steps away from him to let the job complete itself. Marionette bit her lip as she tried to contain the rushing she felt in her veins. It was happening.

 _He was struggling to keep control._

A pulse that didn't match his own had begun. As Chat grit his teeth together, he dug his claws into his palms. He couldn't do this, not now.

 _Sard._ He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths.

It was hard for him to maintain composure. _Why now?_ _I can't._ He couldn't afford to let himself lose control. He refused to let his greatest fear come true. His breaths came out in hitches as he tried to force himself to stand. _If I could just get away._ Chat gripped the tree for support as lethargy set in.

"Run." He could feel himself foaming at the mouth through his clenched teeth. The pulse grew quicker. At Marinette's laughter, he turned a serious glare towards her. "Run!" He screamed gravely. As he took a clawed hand from the tree to grip his own arm, he tried to remove himself from the area. He wouldn't be able to make it.

"You don't get it." Just as his claws grew in size, her smile grew. "I _want_ to cause you as much pain as possible." Deep green eyes swamped into a forest green of chaotic fields, this had to be her favorite shade of green. His muscles tensed and contracted as his skin tightened around his bulging muscles. She could see as his cuts tried to heal in compensation for all of the damage she had done. His tail slithered into a long spiral on the floor behind him as he struggled to contain himself.

Marinette couldn't tear her eyes from all that he was becoming.

It was beautiful.

Slamming his head against the tree, he attempted to grasp at the little bit of sanity that remained.

 _No. No. No. No!_ He could feel himself slipping away. A ringing in his ear sounded as he lost the battle. A roar of need left his mouth as his sanity left with it.

As his movements slowed and the transformation set in, Marionette waited. She was scared. Scared of just how well her plan worked. She tossed her sword to the side and waited for the madness to ensue.

All in one swift movement, he was in front of her gripping her by the neck. As asphyxia took hold of her body, she gently gripped his hand, not wanting it to end. With his new-found strength, as if as light as a feather, he tossed her body into a tree. She moaned in pleasure as she could feel each cut, scrape, and bruise he gave her.

 _Yes._

Chat charged after her and pinned her arms above her. Foam drooled from his mouth as he snarled at her.

 _Yes!_

Her skin crawled with exhilaration as he snapped at her. He caught sight of his reflection in her steely eyes. Teeth bared in a sharp snarl as his face twisted in heat. Eyes wild and untamed sought out nothing but blood. He wanted to tear the smile off of her face as his blood lusted for hers. At his fastest, strongest, and maddest, he was at his best. He was her little monster.

She grunted in pain as he bent her wrist back, she could feel the cartilage ripping. Surely, she wouldn't be able to use that hand again for the rest of the night. Marionette didn't even try to defend herself in the slightest as she let him have his way with her body. He dug a single clawed hand into her side, dying her pure dress red with its tainted colors. She breathed in pleasure before placing a gentle hand on his cheek. She wanted- _NEEDED_ more.

The way his body trembled against hers. Despite losing complete control, he was still fighting against it. It would be one of two battles he would lose. Once more he threw her into the mud like a rag doll. As her back skidded against the mulch, she relished in the burn it created. As she struggled to stand, she turned wide eyes on him. The torment he went through was maddening. His body moved with each deep breath as he eyed her down. After the small taste of having her blood on his hands, the yearning for more increased. Without hesitation, his feet picked up speed as he charged at her. She stood calmly in place as her wicked smile died into one of bliss as the inevitable came. Chat pulled his hand back and bared his claws as he ran at her full force. Her breath hitched as the most intense amount of pain set in. She looked down at the hand that had punctured deep within her innards, blood pooled around the area. As Chat snapped his arm back, Marionette's limp body crumbled to the floor. She could barely laugh as she struggled to keep from screaming in agony. She clenched her teeth tightly as she whimpered in pain. This was what she wanted, the unsettling feeling of death wrapping her in its warm embrace was enough to intoxicate her. She forced herself to focus on him.

His heavy breaths came out in sporadic hitches in front of her. Pupils once dilated in a feral haze shrunk as they focused on the world around him. Claws shrunk to their normal size as he gripped his spinning head. As he pulled his hand back, he jumped at the amount of blood that covered them.

"What did I…" He didn't dare finish that sentence as he brought the other hand to his face. He knew it. Deep in his soul, he knew what he'd done. He compelled himself to focus on the body in front of him. "No," he whispered. Chat's eyes darted back and forth from her body to his hands. "No." Why was the red dye seeping into his skin? "I couldn't have. I-I-" He began to hyperventilate as he drove himself to remember what had happened. Through bits and pieces of foggy memories, everything played out. "Marinette!" He took one step towards her before taking three back as the vision played in his head. He couldn't go to her, he just couldn't. "She's dying." He could feel his world crumbling before him.

Why wouldn't time freeze?

He was torn between going to her and staying in place. The risk of hurting her again was too strong for him to even begin to want to go near her. The gaping hole in her stomach refused to stop gushing blood as she smiled before him.

"Do you …..feel it?" She wretched as blood dripped down her mouth. "Do you-do you feel ….the pain….. yet?" She breathed out in pain as she felt herself struggling to speak. "Does it hurt?"

It killed him to see her like this. It killed him to know he did this. She was the one dying but he felt as if it was him that had lost the chance at life. He couldn't breathe, he felt numb. He might as well have already been dead with the thoughts of her parting from this world without him. _Because_ of him.

"Tikki, go to her." He whispered.

She couldn't take her eyes off of her master. "But I..." She had never experienced such a horrible thing in her life.

"Tikki, do as I say. You're the only one that can save her, you don't have a choice." He said as he looked at her. "If you fuse together, you'll give her strength and help with the healing process."

It happened every time, he had no doubt that the Kwami's magic wouldn't aid them now. It was the only way. There was no time to think of another plan, he only cared about saving her. He dropped to the floor in pain as he gripped his side. Despite most of his wounds healing while in that form, plenty still littered his body and left him weak.

Tikki was torn at the idea of going to her master. She had planned it all and everything had gone so well. She had wanted Tikki to willingly come to her, and so she shall have it. "How can I-"

"Go!" He roared as angry eyes turned on her. Marinette was dying right before his eyes. The color of death was clear as she hardly moved, and blood littered the area. Snapping his eyes from Marinette he forced himself to turn to Tikki. "I'll bring you back, you have my word." He vowed. "I'll bring both of you back, but she needs you _now_." He urged.

"As you wish," Tikki said solemnly as she quickly flew to her master.

"I'll bring you back." He said once more as he turned from the two. He knew it must have been a hard decision for Tikki, but for him the choice was obvious. Without Marinette, he just couldn't be.

Barely able to mutter it, she still managed a smile at how everything unfolded. "Tikki, …..spots ….on." She whispered weakly.

A sweet blood red overtook her form as strength filled her body. With two Kwamis in her system, immense strength entered her. Any cut or scrape was healed immediately, not a single mark remained.

As if to match the scripture on her skin, her dress was dyed a deep blood red that started at the mid of her thigh and fell into a trail behind her. The writing turned a murky tainted black and the scripture changed to different letters of the nyctograph alphabet. Steely blue eyes once so deep dyed a deep red as if to complete the ensemble. Without a single word, she rose to her feet before raising her left arm high in the air.

"Miraculous." She seduced.

As the yoyo descended from the sky, a ripple of red slowly began to spread across the night sky, dying it to its deep tint and making the night sky as red as hell itself.

"Lucky charm, translocate."

In the breath of an air, she had vanished. With camhanaich no longer in effect, the only source of light was from the blood red sky. Chat was left to wallow in his solitude as he slammed his fist against the hard of the mulch.

"Damn it! Plagg claws in." As Plagg flew out of his ring, he forced himself to sit. His heart beat against his chest as he grasped at his heart.

"Adrien!" The wounds his partner had suffered were great as blood coated him.

"I'm fine, most of it is dried up blood anyways." He said with a shake of his head as he examined his torso. He would never be grateful for the beast he had become, but having his wounds healed this much served as beneficial. "I have a question." Plagg's eyes were laced with worry as he listened to his owner attentively. "Has any miraculous owner ever been akumatized before?"

Plagg shook his head. "It's forbidden. It breaks contract and results in termination without the proper setting."

Adrien hardly had time to ask of what he was speaking. With Tikki aiding her, she'd be just as strong as before. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she could do with the power to create at her hand. Her safety came above all else though.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" He asked with a grin as he stood.

"Slim to none."

"I like our odds." For just a second, he could see it. The slightest of hesitation whether she noticed or not. She had hesitated to cut near his heart and that was all he needed to keep hope. "She's in there, I just know it." With newfound determination, he clenched his fists. "Let's go bring them back. Plagg, claws out." With a slight frown, he thought. "She said it's in here." He roamed a hand over his heart.

As he felt a pulse of energy enter him, any cut he felt became numb. There was one thing, and one thing only on his mind.

 _I must save her._

 **xXx**

"I am slowly going crazy, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, switch. Crazy going slowly am I, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, switch. I am slowly going crazy, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, switch. Crazy going slowly am I, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, switch." Marinette mumbled to herself in a continuous loop as she watched the city burst with a new chaos. From the Eiffel Tower she could see it all.

So much was happening, and yet she could only hear the soft whisper of her voice repeating her loss of sanity. People scurried about in a frenzy as the blood red sky ruffled their nerves. She wanted them to feel it, every little bit. The air had shifted to a humidity that left people hot and bothered. The atmosphere was filled with insanity and she could hear the pleas of the people as they struggled to find out what was wrong with them. Screaming, crying, terror-filled voices as people lost control of their minds. Rather than physical torment, mental and psychological worked just as much- if not better. She wanted them to destroy themselves.

12 minutes had passed since she last saw her prince charming. She could wait years to see him again. The anxiety that built up inside her as she awaited him was enough to have her scream out in pleasure. With each ticking second, the feeling grew. She loved the way it made her feel in her guts as she squirmed. Any second now, he would find her and a real blood bath would begin. Her blood. His blood. She didn't care which if she was honest with herself though. All she knew was that she wanted to have as much fun as she could with it.

 _Take his miraculous._

The voice reminded her once more. The softness of tone used made her feel a certain rush of warmth pass through her innards. That aching feeling she had felt when first meeting the one that gave her such strength seemed nothing but a distant memory in the heat of the night. As soon as she got what she wanted, she would take it. She held her left hand up to the sky, the nyctograph symbols glowed on her skin as if helping her see in this interesting night.

"Only a matter of time." She said as she stood, appreciating the cold metal underneath her feet. Just thinking about the amount of pain she had already caused him and the pain she planned to cause him made her smile.

Her location was obvious. All he need do is seek her. Her hand shook in what she could only assume was anticipation.

"Oh?" Marinette took a few steps back with a growing smile. She could feel him. He clawed his way up the Eiffel Tower, causing it to shake under his weight. "3.2.1."

The tower rocked as he landed across from her. She slightly chuckled, interested to see how determined he looked. His lips were set in a scowl as he eyed her down. To think she thought he had looked his most determined in the forest, but with him standing here now she was clearly proven wrong. His eyes glistened with fortitude as his narrowed eyes landed on her. His back was much straighter than before as he cracked his knuckles. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she bit them to keep from crying out. This would be the battle she truly wanted. The veins on his arms bulged as he tensed. She purred at the grit in his look. Oh, how she begged for this moment.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"I don't want to fight you." He said honestly as he stood tall. "But I will if I have to."

"You can't save me."

"I will."

"Let the games begin. Lucky charm, gun." She snatched the floating gun from the air and immediately began shooting at him. Chat ran around to the other side of the tower before jumping over the edge and using his claws to bound towards the second platform. There was no way they could fight in such little range, he needed more space. Using her yoyo, Marionette chased him down onto the platform.

"Arrow!" She yelled as she gripped the bow before loading the arrow and aiming in his direction.

Chat cussed under his breath as he dodged each arrow and tried to get closer. With her using long-range weapons, it was difficult to get anywhere near her. He extended his staff towards her in an attempt to force the weapon from her hand. As she dodged it, the opportunity to charge at her in order to grab her earrings was available. His strong hand reached out to grab her earrings in haste, though she encased his arm in the bow before kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying backward. "Sword!"

His back slammed into the railing, instantly knocking the breath out of him. He barely had time to dodge the sword as she slammed it down. Ducking under the railing, he went to release himself and went in between the cables. Balancing himself, he tried to calm down. Getting her earrings would be much harder than expected at this rate. Harder, but not impossible. Having cat-like features came with some perks. He could hear her every movement. She would be coming around the edge to get him in less than three seconds. He took a few steps back before running with full speed in that exact direction.

"Now!" He yelled as he held out his hands. As soon as she used her yoyo to get down, he tackled her in the air. All too quickly the two fell to the ground. As Chat wrapped his one hand around her waist to hold her close, he used the other to grab her earrings. Five seconds of free falling earned him five seconds to grab the earrings before they needed to break for land.

Five

Chat tightened his grip

Four

He pushed his body against hers to keep them locked

Three

He began reaching for the earrings

Two

Sensing danger, she used both hands to push off of him and to create distance between the two.

One

He landed with a hard thud on both feet while she stumbled onto hers.

"Mines, go!"

She ran in the opposite direction as small mines spread out near Chat.

"Shit!" He yelled as he bounded towards his right. Two ticking sounds rang before one went off next to him. He quickly avoided it by barrel rolling to the side and skidding to a halt to avoid the next explosion. One by one they exploded around him. No matter where he ran, the ticking resumed before he'd have to bound off in a different direction.

Using his staff, he slammed it into the ground before propelling himself upwards and searching for Marionette.

"Gotcha!" He leaned forward far enough so that from his height, he'd be able to attack her. Chat pounced off of the staff and tackled her to the floor. Skidding her body into the soft grass, he tried to take off some of his weight but tried to keep the same force at the same time.

"Dagger!" It fell into her hand before she quickly gripped it and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Agh!" As he leaned back, she kicked him off of her and began running into the city. "Oh no you don't!" He ran after her as fast as his legs could take him. Weaving in between random assortments of buildings made it difficult to track her. As she swung from building to building using her yoyo, he followed in track using his staff. Along the way she threw all sorts of weapons at him to slow him down as he had easily caught up to her trail.

"Chakram!" She yelled before throwing it in his direction. The bladed weapon spun in a wild manner directly for his head.

Chat narrowly avoided it as he slammed into a building on his side. Before he could stand, a clawed hand pierced through his side and gripped onto him. Marionette's nails extended and spiraled until they were trapped within him. Nails as red as his blood gripped onto the soft of his skin and dragged him off of the building as Marionette leaped and bounded to different buildings. His body swung around slamming into all types of structures as she refused to release him. The pain nearly caused him to pass out, but he fought to keep his senses intact. He wreathed in pain as he screamed. The claws released and threw him to the side as they landed on the Tour Montparnasse. His body skidded near the edge. Trying not to fall, he quickly scurried to stand.

"Isn't this what you wanted?!" She yelled as she motioned all around them.

Chat looked passed her. The sky was a blood red he had never seen before. Even as they were running through the city, he could see the panic she had caused the citizens. She hadn't even laid a single hand on them, and yet they scampered around as if Satan himself had arrived.

He shook his head. "I never said I wanted this for any of those innocent people."

"Not them, me, you idiot! If this isn't what you wanted, then why would you cause me such psychological torment throughout these months? Oh right, I forgot you don't care." She cried out.

"Marinette," He said gently as his eyes softened. "I-"

Before he could finish, she shook her head as she covered her ears, not wanting to hear another word. How could he not see the damage he had caused her? Looking into eyes so gentle brought about the same wave of pain she had felt prior to being akumatized. "You can't save me!"

He could see the torment in her eyes, there was no doubt that Marinette could hear him. "I will, you've got to trust me!" He said as he charged at her.

"Nzappa zap axe!" She yelled before swinging it down on him in her defense.

He placed the staff to block his face as she pushed down on it. She pushed just as hard as she tried to fight him off. He used all of his strength to push up and throw the sword out of her hand before punching her in the stomach and sending her onto her back.

"Boomerang!" She swung a bladed boomerang at him. Effectively putting space between them as he jumped to avoid the weapon. He carefully tried to focus on the weapon as it came hurling back around to return to Marionette. Ruthlessly, she swung at him without stopping.

"Gyah!" He cried out as it dipped into his left shoulder. He was thrown back a bit by the weight of the boomerang and forced to the floor once more. Chat brought a hand to his left shoulder and instantly cringed, his hand was covered in blood. His left arm was completely useless at this point despite the weapon having only grazed his shoulder. As she stared at the blood that gushed out of his arms, she seemed to tense at the sight.

The two stared each other down, green clashing with red as they struggled to understand each other.

"Marinette," he said tenderly.

"Don't call me that!" She said as she covered her ears once again.

"Listen to me." He tried as he advanced towards her.

The pain was coming back, she couldn't handle it. "Stop!" She said as she backed away.

"Listen to me!" He yelled through clenched teeth as he continued towards her.

Her eyes bugged out as he came. Why was it affecting her now? This was what she wanted? To cause him as much pain as she could, so why did it feel different now? He was too close, much too close.

"No!" She yelled. "Estoc!" She cried out as she held it in front of her.

Chat's shoulders relaxed as he could see her hands shaking. She could barely hold the sword steadily.

"You don't want to do this." He walked right up to the edge of her sword. The tip poked his chest and slightly punctured his stomach. She covered her head as she backed away. One more step and she'd be off the edge. "Stop!" He slightly relaxed as she stood in place. "I'm going to switch places with you." She definitely wasn't in her right state of mind and he was nervous that she may try to hurt herself again. Slowly, he took steps towards and around her before switching places with her.

With her being directly in front of him, he could see everything The pain and chaos she held. Just like every other victim, she wielded a sense of sadness and fear within her that needed to be healed. He was scared to reach another hand towards her. She had told him hundreds of times tonight that this was his fault, that after everything he had put her through, she had finally reached her breaking point. This broken young woman stood before him as nothing but a cry for help.

"I didn't mean to push you to this. I know that I hurt you in more ways than one and like no other. I lied," He slowly extended one hand towards her. "I made you cry." He took another careful step closer. "I've kept hundreds of things from you." Chat refused to take his eyes from hers. "Let me be honest."

She screamed but he couldn't stop now. "I love you." He gently pulled her into a hug.

He could feel her stiffen underneath him as if surprised. For just one second and one second only, he relished the moment of holding her in his arms. An agonizing pain set in as he looked down. She had stuck the sword straight through him.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the wound she caused him. Blood had already started pooling and refused to stop. "Did-did you think that would stop me? You didn't even try to reach for my earrings." She trembled underneath him as sobs broke through.

He slightly chuckled as blood sputtered from his mouth. "That's not what I wanted. _Conceptual contingency._ " He whispered as he pulled his hand back and locked his other around her waist.

His hand bubbled with black and white foam as he thrust his hand forward and into her chest. As if phasing through her, his hand traveled inside her before he snapped it back. Within his grasp was the black butterfly. She gasped as a black foam washed over her, returning her to her senses. The night sky returned to its dark shade once more as chaos had been silenced. The sword became light in her hand before completely disappearing. The same blue eyes he had come to love returned as she focused on his.

"Chaton?" She asked weakly as she leaned on him for support

He brought a single hand to her cheek as a pained smile came to him. "You're saved."

He released her as his body went slack and fell backwards.

"Chat!" Marinette grabbed onto him as she struggled to pull him up, resulting in both falling over the edge. She looked forward as the ground rushed towards them. "Chaton, wake up! Come on!" With no weapon to help them, she was out of luck. "Tikki! Plagg! Please, someone!" She held him tighter as the wind rushed by her. "Please, please." She prayed as the ground came closer. Tikki said they could use their own magic, so why wasn't anything happening? Why weren't they being saved? "Please." She prayed once more.

She could feel warmth spread out on her back as she opened her eyes and craned her neck to see. Giant black wings spread out on her back. Unsure of what to do, she attempted to flex her back muscles to make flapping the wings. The wings moved in sporadic ways as she had no idea what she was doing. Right before they crashed into the ground, she leveled off before flying upwards. Still unable to control her body, she tried to focus hard on flapping each wing.

Tears of joy shed from for her eyes as she cradled Chat to her chest. They were saved for the moment. Quickly, she flew to the familiar woods in order to land. Not sure of how to land properly, she tried to concentrate as hard as she could. Marinette attempted to slow down and stop, but the wings stopped at the same time, sending them to the floor. She wrapped her body protectively around Chat as they hit trees and branches on their way down. They crashed with a loud thud on the ground before Chat rolled out of her arms and a bit away from her.

She quickly scurried to her knees before trying to get to him, but pain set in.

"Agh!" Marinette winced in discomfort as the wings felt like they were snapping and breaking in all ways. She screamed as they turned black before burning off of her skin. He nails clawed into the dirt, unable to stand such a painful sensation on her back.

 _Now's not the time._ _I have to check on Chat._ Trying to focus on her partner's well-being, she scrounged to him. He needed immediate care.

"Tikki, spots off."

As Tikki flew out of her earrings, she gave her owner a weak smile. No words were exchanged as Marinette looked at the two. Her breath came in hitches as she looked at the damage.

"Huh?" Above them, she could see the black butterfly that had once been in her. It floated in front of her as if wanting to be used again.

"What have I done?"

 **xXx**

Silence.

It had been silent for the last forty-five minutes since they arrived home. The two sat in the bathroom without saying a single word to each other as Marinette tended to Adrien's wounds. Him looking tired as he sat on the bath rim as Marinette circled around him to try to right what she had wronged. Her feeling more than just pathetic for everything that transpired. More or less, he was okay. Marinette thanked Plagg a thousand times over for being in Adrien's system as they fought. Any differently and he wouldn't have survived these injuries.

Each scratch, each bruise, she felt herself tearing up inside to know that she had let her negative emotions well up so much to a point where she would hurt people, especially him. It bothered her that she felt okay most of all. Any scratch he had given her when they had fought was nowhere in sight. Only a few scrapes and bruises from their fall earlier, but none of that compared to what she had done to him. It wasn't fair in the slightest. It just wasn't fair to him.

With a sigh, she looked at her handy work, bandages and band-aids spread out all over his body after his shower. She couldn't believe she had done this to him.

 _Only one more to go._ She gently turned his body to look at the wound on his chest from her last attack on him. He shifted uncomfortably away from her touch.

Every time she tried to see it, he would move ever so slightly with a look of displeasure. She steadied him in place. _Dear God do I owe Plagg for this._

The blood had stopped completely, but the wound still remained. _If I could just…_

She crouched down in front of him to get a closer look. Under her breath, she gently mumbled to herself quickly. "Ameliorate much faster than time. With the deepest of words, I call you to become mine." Her hand glowed with the familiar sheen as she placed it over his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to move her hand away knowing damn well what she was doing. Marinette held her hand in place. He could feel the wound closing up. "Stop." He said as he tried to move her hand again. "I said stop!" He rushed to push her away.

She stumbled back a bit as her back hit the wall behind her with a loud thud. He clearly didn't mean to be so rough with her, but he didn't want her taking on his burden. Adrien looked down at the wound and frowned as it had mostly been closed up. Looking at her now, dabs of blood appeared on her dress where his wound had been. With narrowed eyes, she stepped in front of him once more as she tried to touch the wound on his shoulder. "Let me do this." Marinette frowned as he tried to cover his wound. He grabbed her wrist roughly to hold it away from her body, knowing she wouldn't listen to him any otherwise. "Just let me!" She yelled as she tried to use her other hand, her voice broke in the process.

"Marinette, stop. If this is your way of trying to fix things, you're overcompensating." He held both wrists in place as he looked her in the eyes. As she struggled against him, he shook his head seriously. "It's unnecessary." He said softly before releasing her wrists.

"I can't lose you too." She muttered to herself. Slightly embarrassed, she attempted to calm herself with a few deep breaths. Marinette just didn't know what to do. "Get out," she said gently so as not to sound rough. "I need to shower."

Without a word, Adrien left the bathroom. Once out and in the bedroom, he closed the door behind him. Plagg looked up from where he was resting on the pillow. Chat sat on the edge of the bed and ran a tired hand over his face. Guilt nipped at him in numerous ways as he struggled with the reality of their situation. The box that held the miraculous items was officially in the hands of the enemy. He had caused Marinette to go into a whirlpool of negativity that caused this. This was his fault.

Plagg floated up to his owner worriedly. "She hasn't worried about herself since she's been back." Immediately, she helped him to the shower and helped clean him before dressing his wounds without even a single word about her condition.

"I know." He said with frustration. "I need to properly apologize." Adrien turned towards Plagg. "You and Tikki help Master Fu tonight, okay? I need to talk to Marinette alone."

With a curt nod, Plagg went to the living room to grab Tikki and head towards Master Fu's. Swift goodbyes were exchanged before they departed. Now it was just him and deafening silence.

He could feel the weight of his actions. To think this had happened because of him. There was no way he was going to let Marinette brew the burden of everything that happened tonight. She was like every other innocent victim, someone who was taken advantage of in the heat of the moment. There was no reason she should feel like this was her fault. He knew that she must've been giving herself a difficult time mentally after everything. By far out of every akumatized victim, she had caused the least amount of damage towards the citizens, though with giving the miraculous items away, she had put them all in the most dangerous position possible.

It seemed like no amount of time, would be the right amount of time for him to gather his thoughts. He wanted to say the right words to Marinette in order to make her feel her best, but he was afraid that he may say something that might come off the wrong way. She had been in the shower for a little over forty minutes before Adrien heard the water cut off.

Chat's heart beat against his chest as he struggled to think of words. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. The smiles, the laughs, the immense happiness they felt at being in each other's presence. Before he came into her life, she had all of that.

Not too soon after, he heard her leave the room. Her footsteps traveled from the bathroom before he could hear her walking towards the living room. He sighed as he stood from the bed, she knew he was in the bedroom, the lamp was on, she just wanted to avoid the inevitable. Adrien walked to the hall and grabbed her wrist before she could get far.

"Let's talk." He led her to the bedroom and closed the door behind him with a sigh. Adrien wanted to avoid any chance of one of them feeling queasy and using the front door as an escape to the outside world. It was just them in the here and now. No escape, just talk. She looked just as nervous as him as she sat at the edge of the bed, causing him to frown. "Marinette, you didn't do anything wrong." He began gently. First and foremost, he felt she should know that.

She didn't say a single word as her eyes focused on the carpet below her feet. Her toes curled against the fluffiness beneath her.

He smiled to himself knowing the next thing he'd say would get her. "Ya' know, things worth saying,-"

"-deserve eye contact." She finished for him, he might as well have been a broken record with how often he said that. As she looked into his eyes, he could see why she kept averting hers. They were swollen and red from much crying done in the shower.

Adrien carefully approached her as he looked over her body. In her typical pajamas as always, she sported an oversized t-shirt with a pair of shorts. Few scratches here and there from their freefall, but that was all. He breathed a sigh of relief before standing next to her. "Turn around. You checked me over, let me see you."

Neither honestly knew what happened to each other. Adrien had barely filled her in and Marinette had only clued him in on a bit of what happened when he had passed out. She had mumbled through it mostly. It all sounded rather random to him, though he didn't manage to clarify as he left some details out with his own little summary. She didn't complain once about her wounds, but he could clearly tell with the way she helped him bandage himself that there was something wrong with her back.

"It's nothing," Marinette said as she scooted away from him.

"Great, if it's nothing, then let me see." She turned her back to him and began to take off her shirt. After her shirt was removed, she covered her bare chest and allowed him to see the damage. He cringed as he looked at the burn marks on her back. She had managed to clean the wounds in the shower, though she hadn't put any bandages on it. Nearly a foot long was burn marks and scratches. Whatever she had on her back certainly did damage with its departure. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I can barely feel it." She mumbled though it was the truth. They were mostly just marks, no real pain to match how bad it looked.

He helped her put her shirt on before he kneeled down in front of her. "Is this your way of self-punishment or something? Marinette, nothing that happened tonight was your fault." Her gaze dropped to the floor once more. He gently grabbed her cheek and forced her to look at him. "What happened to you?" He asked. "Be honest with me."

"You weren't." She said as she placed his hand back at his side.

"What? I didn't tell you anything before you left for Nino's."

"After that." She sighed, feeling that what she was saying was obvious. She had to remind herself that he hadn't even known she was there when he was yelling at Tikki and Plagg. "I heard everything you told Plagg and Tikki. You said you didn't care about me and that you didn't have faith in me being able to do this. It's not an excuse but it hurt to hear that. Especially since you didn't say it to my face, you said it to them."

Adrien felt his heart drop at her words. _She was there?_ Had he known he would've never said any of the harsh things he said, no matter how much he wanted to make a point to them. He said so many horrible things, mainly to get Tikki and Plagg to stop their continuous questioning.

"Marinette, I'll give you the truth." He said as he took her hands in his, it was the smallest of actions that normally calmed him, but even now he felt that holding her hands wasn't enough to ease him. _I said I wanted to change things, here it goes._ "I did say all of those things because I wanted Tikki and Plagg to stop questioning every little motive I had and every little thing I did. I yelled at them with lies, and it was wrong of me. You want the honest truth?" He sighed as she awaited his answer. "I said I didn't believe in you, and I do, but at the rate we're going you definitely need help like I said. More so than ever now. I said I didn't care for you and that's the biggest lie in the world, I care for you so much that it drives me crazy at times." The fact that he could easily say such hurtful things about her just to avoid questioning left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't want to delve into every little lie he told them, tonight just wasn't a conversation for such a thing. "Do you remember what I told you up there? On the building."

Her memory was shot to bits and pieces that resulted in a jumbled foggy memory. While she could remember a little of what transpired while being akumatized, for the most part, she couldn't remember a single thing. Slowly, she shook her head as memory failed her. It upset her that she couldn't remember anything of significance.

"I said I loved you, and I meant it." She gasped but stayed silent, unsure of how to feel about this. "I thought I was protecting you by pushing you away, and that was my biggest mistake. I should have been honest and told you."

"But you-" Her eyebrows crinkled together in thought.

"I know what I said but listen to what I'm saying."

Was this a dream? A nightmare. Trials and tribulations. She should be happy right? So why did this moment feel so bittersweet?

Marinette swallowed a gulp she didn't even know she was holding. "...Do you mean this?"

She felt the need for further confirmation.

He gave both hands a tight squeeze. "I mean it, I'm tired of being dishonest with you. The whole time I thought I was protecting you, but clearly I was in the wrong." He could feel her hands shaking in his grasp as she mulled over what he was telling her. The way her eyes trembled as her mouth went into a small frown. Had he done things correctly, she would've felt the way he wanted her to feel. He wanted to make her feel elated, like him saying he wanted to be with her was the best thing in the world, the same way if she wanted to be with him, he would've been over the moon. She should've been smiling with a rosy gleam to her cheeks. Not this skeptical look that covered her features.

"Marinette, I love you and nothing will change that." He embraced her in his arms in a tight hold. _I'll make this up to you, I swear it._ He should have never put off saying these words to her.

Slowly, her arms wrapped around his back as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was telling her the truth. She honestly believed what he said. She couldn't tell if it was just her wanting to trust in his words, or if she actually believed him, but in this moment she had faith in everything he said. Adrien said everything else he said was a lie and was finally telling her upfront. She couldn't doubt him now.

He slowly pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eyes. Adrien could see just how much pain he caused her. He'd spend a lifetime making amends for it. Hesitantly, he placed his lips on hers. His heart beat a mile a minute as she pressed back.

It may have been because they had an eventful night, leaving emotions high, but both wanted to comfort each other more. As he pressed his skin to hers, he gently pulled back before trailing gentle kisses down her neck. She allowed him access as her eyes drifted closed. Marinette found herself clinging to him as a wave of sadness overtook her. To think she had somehow earned his love after all of this time, after everything. For just this moment, she would pretend this was a dream and do everything she wished she could do.

As the two clung to each other, their hearts beat against each other in a raging battle as the room began to feel too hot. Marinette gasped for air as she pulled back from yet another kiss Adrien had given her. Like the animal he was, Adrien tried his hardest to restrain himself, but he found his hands clawing against her skin in an attempt to feel all of her. Down her breasts, around her torso, ever so carefully around her back- he just couldn't contain himself. As her hands traced down his chest, her hand brushed against one of the bandages.

Her blood ran cold as she stopped herself and gently pushed him off of her. "Adrien-"

Before she could say another word, he stopped her. "Please."

It was a simple request, one she understood all too well. Slowly, she drew in a deep breath before exhaling. A single hand gently grabbed at the hem of her shirt as she went to pull it over her head. Not even an inch above her torso, Adrien stopped her.  
"Marinette." Neither was oblivious to what was to happen. He had asked permission with his request, she had completely given him consent. Just as important as his lust was for her, and hers his, her body was most important. As of the moment, he felt on top of the world and not a single wound she had given him hurt in the slightest. On the other hand, he worried about how much her body could handle after the burn marks on her back. "Your back is hurt and-"

She placed a single finger over his lips to silence him. "If I didn't want this…." She left the sentence hanging in the air. What more need she say? She approved everything that was happening. In a sense, she wanted it more than him. Needed it. If anything, it would help her temporarily forget and keep her in this dream world they had briefly created. It was just them now. Marinette and Adrien. None magic using humans. Two people that loved each other doing the act that lovers do. She refused to let speaking ruin this.

Carefully, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and gently pulled it over her head before bringing her body close. He grabbed her cheek as he placed a single gentle kiss. It was his way of asking one more time before they took steps they could never get back. As if to answer, she placed a gentle hand on his heart where the smallest and yet largest of injuries had been placed before capturing his lips with hers and making it known that she knew exactly what she wanted.

With her answer given, he reached for the lamp and turned off the lights.

Her in her dream, him relishing reality, and both wanting to just forget their burdens and wrongdoings within each other.

 **xXx**

Marinette stood looking out at the clear Paris night from her picture windows. With it going on 4am, the city was still busy with lights, though deathly quiet. Was it really over 8 hours since she got akumatized? Four hours since her and Adrien…

She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. More so than the heat rising, was the frown that came with it.

"What are you doing out here?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. When had she gone so deep into thought? "I just needed some air."

"Well, come back." He said with a smile before placing a chaste kiss to her cheek and taking her hand in his.

"Adrien." The frown was apparent under the glistening moon as she gently removed her hand from his. Seeing him now, only confirmed the thoughts she had. Marinette took a deep breath before placing the soft of her hand on his cheek. The man she loved stood before her, and she couldn't feel any unhappier than now.

"Nothing is going to change between us…based off of what was said and what we did."

Adrien seemed taken aback by her words as he sported a frown of his own. "What?"

"We fucked, nothing more, nothing less." She said blatantly. Emotions and tensions were high between them, that was obvious. It wasn't crazy that sexual tension was accounted for as well. Whether it was out of love or tension was a conversation for another day. But right now, she felt the need to clarify a few things. She could see it in his eyes, the assumption that they could progress in their relationship as a couple was made. Made incorrectly that is.

"Marinette, to me it was more than that, I-"

"Before you continue," she said softly as she cut him off. "Adrien, you know that I loved you, right? I didn't say it earlier when you said it to me, but you know that, right?"

He was beginning to have his doubts. None the less, he answered, "Yes."

Marinette could feel tears welling in the back of her eyes at the difficultness of what she was about to say. She knew she wouldn't cry though. But if they were going to be completely honest with each other, she had to play her part as well. "Do you know why it was so easy for me to say that now? After all this time and after everything you put me through?" In her heart, she knew that Adrien didn't mean to hurt a single person in this world, especially her. To see him look as confused and hurt by what she was saying pained her all the more. She gripped his hand tightly for support. "Do you know what it does to a person psychologically to go through what you put me through? You made it a blatant point to tell me you didn't love me _and_ sleep with someone else. You honestly make me question my sanity every step of the way when you do all of this extra lying and complicated things with little to no explanation. The worst part is that you're coming back to me after I've become damaged goods just to tell me you love me?" She tried to keep her voice strong, but it broke as she told him the truth. "I don't want anything to happen between us."

To think that after all of this loving and yearning to be with someone, she was pushing him further away.

"Marinette," he wanted to fight to defend himself, but she held a gentle finger to his lips to silence him.

"Adrien, I love you. You were my first love and the horrible thing about it is that I feel like I probably will always love you or at least will for a long time before I get used to the idea of not having you." She said honestly. "But you said it best yourself, I can't let my emotions get into the mix of this. And you can't either. It's not easy for me to look you in the face after everything you did, I honestly do feel like I'm damaged goods right now."

She never asked for this psychological thriller, and she no longer wanted it. Marinette had already started trying to give him up weeks ago, she was sure that as she continued, the burden would lessen. Even after all of the truth he had told her, she still felt like she had no answers, and for that, she could easily and willingly not want to keep his company. They both had a lot of things to sort out and at this point, she just couldn't seem to find it in her heart to openly give herself to him. "You'll always be my friend, my partner, and my first love. But you'll also be my first heartbreak. With the Kwamis in the hands of our enemy, I can't afford to lose any more than I've already lost and that includes you." She ended.

He gripped her hand tightly as he held her close. "Marinette, I know I messed up." He couldn't argue with any point she had made. He had fucked up. It was wrong and plainly unfair to ask anything of her after what he had put her through. She was telling him what she honestly thought and felt, and it wasn't his place to argue her down about it. He felt no matter what reason he gave her, had he done a few things differently, he could've saved her so many tears and so much pain. "I understand what you're saying, but I honestly mean that I love you. I'll spend each day trying to win back that trust I lost and fight to get you to see that loving me is not the wrong choice."

It was all pointless. Everything he had done had only hurt her. In the end, they got to the point he had wanted to avoid. He still didn't have the answers himself and yet here he was confessing that he'd fight each step of the way for her. _If only I had done things differently._ He was forced to ask. "So where does this leave us?"

Marinette sighed as she leaned her head on his chest. "I don't know. Just friends and partners?" She didn't care if they kissed again. Hell, she didn't even care if they had sex again. She just knew that she couldn't pursue anything else with him after that. She had to let go of that idea to keep her sanity.

"Just friends and partners?" He tested on his tongue. He hated the sounds of it. Adrien tilted her chin up and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll fix things between us." He wanted Marinette's body, soul, and mind. Taking that next step with her was nearly necessary in his mind regardless of all of the external magical stuff. If anything, he had learned the hard way not to focus so much on the what if's and the unknown, it was important to focus on what he had in the here and now and that was Marinette. If they had been under any other circumstances, they could've been together happily. "I swear it."

With a smile, she stood as far as her tiptoes would get her and placed a kiss on his forehead. Even after everything she said, she hoped he would prove what she said wrong. More so, she hoped the part that yearned for him to prove her wrong would die out. It would only breed false security that would lure her into the same depression that came with loving someone as unpredictable as him. "I'm going back to the bedroom, feel free to join me if you will."

"I think I'll wait a bit." He said quietly. To think he had been so happy just a few minutes ago. He should've known better than to think things would go so easily after everything he had done.

"Okay." With a soft kiss to the hand, he released her. As she walked back to the bedroom, she stopped in her tracks. "And one last thing." She turned serious eyes on him. Marinette felt like it was the least of her problems after speaking with him, but it was necessary to say. "If you even think about using these Kwamis to make a wish, I will fight you until my dying breath." She kept her tone steady and true as she cleared the air.

He had told Tikki and Plagg that he wanted to use them for a wish. No matter what the wish was, she simply couldn't allow him to do such a thing. Continuing on, "Anything that seems too good to be true is. Wishes come with a cost." She felt nothing he could wish for could come without repercussions. If what he spoke is true, then she would honestly turn on her partner. Her duty was to return the miraculous items to Master Fu first and foremost. If he hindered her in any way after they were retrieved, then it would be his own downfall. "Is that understood?"

"Of course."

"Good." She said before turning back to the bedroom.

"Marinette?" He called one last time.

"Yes?" She asked.

He felt the need to remind her one last time tonight. "I love you."

"I know." Marinette forced a smile before returning to her bedroom. She knew it in her heart, she just wished she didn't.

 **xXx**

Marinette sat in Master Fu's shop around evening time. The day had been pretty lackluster as she hadn't said more than a few words to Adrien at a time. There just wasn't much to say as she felt awkward and wanted to focus more on what to say to Master Fu.

He sat with a broken arm in front of her on the giant pillow in the center of the room. After offering her tea, the two had fallen into a silence that left Marinette highly uncomfortable. She wasn't even sure of how to properly apologize for all that she had done while akumatized.

"Master Fu, I…" Her shoulders dropped as she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't believe she had fought him and had ended up hurting him in the process. And even now...She turned to where the box of Kwamis should have been held. It was nothing more than an empty spot on the desk now. "I messed up, and I-I should've had better control over my emotions."

A part of her wanted to give up. Just drop everything and run from her situation. In her room, she had taken the earrings off at least a dozen times with the idea to give them back to Master Fu so that he could find another Miraculous holder. She quickly tried to throw the idea from her mind, it was her mess that she had made and she didn't want to be the same person she was 6 months ago that would easily run from a challenge. But even now, she felt compelled to take the earrings off and place them in his wrinkled hands.

She forced the idea down as she bowed before him. "I am so sorry."

"Raise your head." He said as he gently brushed a hand through her hair. "Marinette, how many Kwami's were lost?"

"Hmm..." She held out her fingers and began to count. "Nooroo, the fox Kwami, and the bee Kwami. So, three."

"Incorrect, the box has multiple layers. 16 Kwamis were held in that box."

Marinette could feel herself go pale. _Sixteen_? She had reserved all rights to pass out now, right?

"But I thought to make a wish we only needed the ones I lost, so-so I lost seventeen Kwamis?"

Master Fu couldn't hold back his laughter at her nervous expression. "Of course not. I've always had the bottom layers with me as the Guardian. The top layer was trapped in the lost book, that's the layer you released. Technically, only yours and Adrien's miraculouses are needed to make a wish, but the stronger the wish, the more Kwamis are needed, or at least preferred. I can guarantee that whoever has them now has a wish that might change the course of time."

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't change the fact that all of the Kwamis, aside from the remaining peafowl miraculous if it hadn't been found already and theirs, were somewhat safe for the time being. "I really am sorry."

"You said you would return them, yes?" Marinette nodded her head. "Then I am not worried in the slightest."

"But I-"

"Marinette, everyone makes mistakes. You remember how I told you I was returning to China indefinitely."

"Yes." She couldn't form a connection between the two.

"I am still paying for a mistake I made over one hundred years ago. You wouldn't believe the beauty of land that all of the miraculous holders used to have, at least the very few that remained. Despite not using miraculous items for hundreds of years due to the decline in magic, all of us resided on land passed down from generations as the numbers dwindled. It was my fault for the final decline of our history- thousands of friends, books, scrolls, and passages are now lost. I pay my respects each year on the same day. You can fix your mistakes, Marinette."

Marinette didn't want to comment on it so as to avoid bringing up unsettling memories. He had only briefly told her that he was traveling back to China. She had assumed to visit family, she would have never guessed it was over such a serious matter. Trying to keep her shock under control, she nodded her head. To think someone as wise as Master Fu had brought about the end of his own history and people, leaving him alone as the final guardian must have been a very difficult experience for him, she wouldn't dare ask about it. Marinette would have never guessed someone as confident and chipper as he had made such a grave mistake.

She gripped the end of her dress tightly. _He had caused the end of his people, but with my mistake, I might have just brought about the end of the world._ The problem was that she didn't know who the mastermind behind everything was or what their end goal was. She couldn't believe she had been face to face with the person and she couldn't even remember who they were or what they looked like.

"All of this goes to say, do not be too hard on yourself. I believe you can do this, so don't doubt yourself now."

"Thank you, Master Fu." She felt it was what she needed to hear to feel better. She had come to make sure Master Fu was okay, but it seemed like he was comforting her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She wanted a distraction to feel like she could regain some normalcy, or as much normalcy as having a Kwami allowed. After last night, she just felt odd and weird inside.

"No, just focus on having a good day." He chuckled. "I leave tonight, so there isn't much to do today besides relax."

"Okay…" She frowned. If she could've served as some use to him, it would've made her feel slightly better. "I guess I'll just leave Tikki and Plagg here for the rest of the day so they can spend time with Wayzz before you guys leave."

She rose to her feet and gave him a quick bow to thank him for his time. As she went to put on her shoes, Master Fu called out to her.

"Marinette, everything happens for a reason. You're no exception to that principle of fate."

"Thank you." She gave him a parting smile before walking back to the apartment.

No one would understand how much she wanted to believe those words. She just wanted things to be okay, and she felt like that was a long way off.

Looking at the sky above her, she could see the onset of rain approaching. With the spring air switching between hot and cold each day, it was on the cold side for the most part.

 _Bad day to wear a dress._ She thought as she rolled the sleeves of her light jean jacket down. As she rolled her left sleeve down, she slowed to a stop. A specific memory from last night played in her head repeatedly until she grasped her head from the feeling of nausea. Her white converses scuffed against the concrete as people on the street passed by her. She could feel her breath becoming labored as her shoulders shook. She broke into a run in the opposite direction, even as her legs protested against the action. It had only been a short while of running, though it felt like hours before she reached her destination.

 _The woods._

Marinette ran to the section where she and Chat fought before dropping to her knees and clawing through the mud. Mulch and mud entered her fingernails as she forced her way through the dirt.

 _No._

Marinette didn't care about how much her knees scraped again the ground.

 _No._

She didn't give a damn if her gray dress was covered in mud.

 _No!_

She couldn't have given a rat's ass as the mud flung into her face. The onset of rain came as few droplets landed on her back. She wouldn't stop until she found what she was looking for, she couldn't. Even as the rain turned from a slight sprinkle to drumming on her back she refused to stop.

Marinette gasped as her hand finally scraped against the metal. She wiped at her eyes as the rain let down its frustrations on her. Even through all of the rain and mud, she had found what she was looking for. Bits and pieces of broken chain were gripped tightly in her hand. She picked up the gold plate of her bracelet and looked at the back of it.

 _October 22. In Time._

The bracelet was officially useless as it was in random bits of broken chain. She couldn't believe how horrible she'd been to break such an important thing to her. Marinette slowly stood before walking out of the forest. These woods held so many bad memories for her, she felt like she never wanted to return there again. All she knew was that she just couldn't go home.

 **xXx**

Marinette's feet carried her until she was at the only other place she felt gave as much comfort as her home. There was something about just being in a comfortable air that made her want to break down and sleep. She lightly knocked on the door, not sure if it was okay to even be there now.

The apartment door opened as Alya went to answer. Alya didn't bother hiding her gasp. Marinette was not only at her door during a thunderstorm but was completely covered in mud with blood on her knees. She quickly pulled Marinette inside, so that she could warm up.

"Oh my god." Marinette was practically shaking from the cold. "What ha-" Alya stopped in her tracks before she could ask.

Marinette had felt fine all day, so she didn't know why the tears were coming back full force now. She was fine and she knew everything would be fine, so she forced it down and just shook her head. Everything else in the city reminded her of her mistakes and a pain she just wanted to forget at the moment. Here was the only other place she felt solace.

Alya smiled, as she bent to her knees and began untying Marinette's dirty shoes. "Come on, why don't we get you into the shower before you catch a cold." She quickly tossed Marinette's shoes to the side before ushering her to the bathroom with freshly cleaned clothes. As she closed the door, she went to the kitchen and began preparing warm hot chocolate.

Even after Marinette came out of the shower, she didn't say much before falling asleep on the couch as the two watched old movies. As Alya continued to roam her fingers through the sleeping girl's hair, the door began to jingle as keys were inserted into the slot. She quickly stood and rushed to the door to silence Nino before he could wake her. Alya placed a finger to her lips and motioned to the couch where Marinette slept. Nino carefully kicked his shoes to the side after a long day of work before Alya guided him to the bedroom where they could talk.

"What's going on?" It wasn't every day that Marinette showed up randomly and started wearing Alya's pajamas.

"I think something happened, she didn't say much before she fell asleep, but she's been out cold this whole time. She came here covered in mud and with bloody knees and fingernails. Kind of looked like a crime scene." She said honestly.

"I'm going to talk to her." He said as he headed for the living room.

Alya used her good arm to grab him by the loop oh his pants before she smiled. "No, you're not. If she wanted to talk about it, we would've already done that. I think something serious happened between her and Adrien. The bracelet he got her is broken into pieces, she fell asleep gripping it like a child with a teddy bear."

"With Adrien?" He couldn't say much because he knew Alya still thought they were cousins, but he could feel his blood boiling. "I think we should ask her about it."

Alya shook her head as a final no. "Trust me, just let her come to us. What's going to happen is that I'm going to finish dinner, you're going to take your shower, and then we'll all eat together and then watch movies. She doesn't need to be questioned now, she just needs her friends and to smile, okay?" Of all the people in the world, Alya felt she was one of the most curious and nosiest. But even so, she knew when to restrain herself with questioning. If her best friend was hurting in some way, she just wanted to be there for her as emotional support. She'd wait for Marinette to come to her with an explanation if she ever felt she wanted to.

"Be sure to text or call Adrien to let him know she's here. I feel like he'd worry endlessly since I think she came here unexpectedly"

"Did I ever mention that you are the best girlfriend in the world?"

Nino couldn't say he would've reacted the same way as Alya, so he was glad she was here for Marinette. If she honestly thought that not probing her was best, then he'd go with that. He'd save his judgment for after she's said her piece. He was thankful that Alya was as considerate as she was towards their best friend.

"Best girlfriend? Best wife? Best lover? You might have said it here or there, doesn't hurt to say it again though."

"You're the best everything in the world." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I know." She smiled.

 **xXx**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Nino offered as the couple stood in the doorway.

"Mhm, I think I already inconvenienced you enough. I know Etta and Ella just left yesterday morning and it's like you had a big kid to watch overnight." Alya almost wanted to laugh at her use of the term 'big kid'. With her in Alya's oversized hoodie that she stole from Nino, she really did look like one.

"It is completely okay." Alya reminded her. "We're always here for you."

"Yea, what she said," Nino said as he pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair.

Marinette laughed as she pulled back from the hug. "I'm so lucky to have you guys." She said before giving Alya a hug. Marinette was the cutest and sweetest little thing she'd ever known, if she could be of any help to her in any way, Alya wanted to do all that she could to help her. "Our door is always unlocked for you. Literally, because you have a key."

"Thanks, I'll bring back your clothes next time." She said with a final wave.

"Call us when you get to Rose's cafe," Nino said as he watched her walk away.

"Will do!" She shouted back before taking a deep breath of fresh air.

She felt like she owed them for such an amazing night. It was almost as if she were a normal girl just having fun with her friends the way they ate food and watched movies together. It was definitely the right choice to go there. She needed a break from the craziness that was her daily life. It also served as a reminder. The reason she fought akumatized people were for her friends, her family, and the citizens. Now so more than ever, Marinette couldn't afford to doubt herself and her ability. She had come a long way since the beginning, the only other direction to go was up from here regardless of any setbacks she may have caused.

Despite yesterday's horrible weather, the afternoon was clear with the sun peeking around the clouds every now and then. She hoped it was a sign for greater times to be had. With another breath of fresh air, she found renewed confidence. The negativity she had held just yesterday wouldn't get her anywhere, it was important for her to do better for all of Paris and for herself.

She wanted to believe all of the positive things she thought, and she hoped she could keep this mentality the whole way through. Marinette tried to think of all sorts of positive things on the way to Berthillon.

"Huh?" She blinked to be sure she wasn't seeing things. Not too far up ahead she could see blonde hair peeking out of a baseball cap. His lean figure peered close through the glass window at the store in front of him. Marinette slowed to a stop as she watched him. Despite everything that happened, he seemed just as carefree as he used to be.

 _Marinette, everything happens for a reason._

Master Fu was right. Regardless of what happened, they were in the here and now and that's what mattered most. She still stuck with what she told him two nights ago, that just wouldn't change. She felt a sudden ray of light at the idea that things had changed between them though. Rather than looking at it as negative, she wanted to believe that everything that had happened was positive and that it was leading up to something greater.

"Chaton!" She called as she waved at him.

She could've laughed at his jump as he looked around. As he spotted her waving to him in the distance, he began walking towards her.

She met him halfway with a jog. "What are you doing here?"

"Just ya' know...shopping…" Adrien said with a hand behind his back. Nino had texted him that Marinette was leaving to around the general area. The yearning to make sure she was safe and okay after not coming home last night was strong; it had completely beat him out and led him to this very location. He wasn't exactly sure of how to act since their relationship wasn't exactly clarified after they talked, so he didn't want to seem like he was over worrying about her.

Marinette looked around at the area they were at. While there were some store shops, it was mostly just food. "I was going to go to Berthillon. You like the croissants there, did you want to join me?" More so than ever, she felt at ease speaking with him right now. She wasn't sure if it was from just relaxing last night or the sudden positive mentality, but she honestly felt like no matter what was thrown her way, she would be okay.

"Yea." He breathed out. As she continued walking along the pathway, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. At her questioning glance, he just pulled her into a hug. In a good mood or not, he felt she needed one. To see her in a much better condition than she was yesterday morning meant the world to him. He didn't want to ruin it by telling her he loved her or with a kiss now, though he would be sure to tell her at some point today. At least two times a day, he wanted her to know that she was truly loved by him. But for now, he just wanted to contribute and help her maintain such a mood all day. She deserved it. He vowed to help her preserve her happiness.

* * *

So the ending was going to be rather stale or not as happy as this, BUT I was listening to some upbeat jazz when writing the ending, so tada, this is whatchu' get. (: I hope this chapter was okay with everyone.

Finished writing (not editing on): October 15th

Til' next time


	17. Caim

Adrien hurried to slice and dice as quickly as he could. Using the back of his hand, he swiped at beads of sweat that threatened to drip into his hard work. Tears threatened to fall as he continued his actions. Marinette was a goddess amongst Gods. How did she do this every time she cooked? Adrien used haste to cut the onions and peppers so as to end the torturous activity.

"Agh!" He screamed as he dropped the knife and cradled his thumb. "Sard." He looked at his now bloodied thumb before going to the bathroom to grab a band-aid. He had promised to be more careful after cutting himself the first time a few minutes ago, so much for that.

"You okay?" Plagg piped up from the living room.

Adrien sighed as he returned with a bandage. "Perfect."

"At least it's not burning." He said before floating up and looking at the mess in the kitchen.

Adrien rolled his eyes before he continued cutting the vegetables _carefully_. It'd be the first real meal he'd be preparing on his own without Marinette's help or expertise to monitor him. As he finished chopping the onions, he moved to the garlic. Adrien felt he didn't give her as much credit as she should have for always cooking when he lived here.

With Marinette working hard each day, he felt it'd be a nice gesture to at least cook dinner for her while she was gone. She always came home so tired and would jump right into training or reading the grimoire, never taking a break as of recently. The least he could do was help in some way, no matter how small. After getting the idea from watching the food network this morning, he rushed off to the store to buy ingredients for the meal. He tossed the vegetables in the pot before putting the top over it and leaning back on the stove. _Great, just let that cook for ten minutes and it's done._ He had been in the kitchen for at least a good hour and a half, it was clear with the mess he had made between food being everywhere and a pile of dishes from what he had cooked. She'd be home any minute now and the last thing he wanted was for her to feel more stressed than she already seemed to be.

It was all so confusing for him. Their relationship whether friend or actually in a relationship was so up in the air, it was borderline near space. One full week had passed since that hectic night and he was still as confused as ever. He kept true to his word and rather than the two times he promised to tell her, he wanted to say that he loved her at least five times a day. She would give the common phrase of 'I know' and provide a smile, but she never said it back. Now that he could say it freely, he wanted to say it as much as he could. It was like finally losing chains after years of wearing them. Even when he kissed her on the lips, she kissed back, but she would never return a kiss given to the cheek or head. The sex was good though, he honestly couldn't complain about it. It was the oddest thing to him because he honestly wasn't sure what to do to progress their relationship. He knew he didn't deserve to feel any type of way about her not wanting a relationship with him after everything, but he still felt it sucked not to be with her. Each day she was out for most of the morning and most of the night due to work, whenever she came home, she was tired and would only say a few words here and there before jumping right into looking through the book. Even so, she managed to take care of him all while making sure to cook dinner and breakfast each day while juggling her two lives.

Plagg watched as his owner turned the water on and began washing the dishes. He didn't know what to think of the new happenings around them, though he was glad that his owner was finally in a good mood after moping around Master Fu's for the last month. He hoped they could move forward from here.

Plagg sat on his owner's shoulder with a Cheshire grin. "So, you made sure to get the cheese for me, right?"

Adrien pointed a soapy thumb at the fridge. "You know I did." After finishing the last dish, he moved back to the food cooking on the stove. Using an oven mitten, he took the top off and looked down at the breaded chicken breasts cooking on the stove. "Do you think she'll like it?"

To him, it smelled okay, but it didn't have a certain touch that Marinette gave to all of her meals. Every time she cooked the apartment was filled with a strong aroma of food that smelled like intoxication at its best. He felt even though he tried so hard to cook a nice and healthy meal, nothing he could ever make would be as good as what she made. He could get an A for effort though, right?

As he heard the keys jingling on the other side of the door, he panicked as his hands dampened. Adrien frowned as he looked at the table, the plan was to set it up and make it perfect since he knew she was exhausted. Marinette walked in and instantly stopped at the smell in the house. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Tada!" Adrien said as he held out his hands. Just as he thought, she looked fatigued as she didn't seem to glow like she normally did.

Marinette smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Ummm…" She avoided stepping on the clutter on the floor and tried to ignore the mess he had left all over the counter top. She looked at the hands he held out, two band-aids covered different cuts. It was clear he had put in a lot of time and hard work into cooking tonight. Her smile grew as she walked up to him. "Thank you for cooking."

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss atop her forehead. He felt so at ease at holding her in his arms after the stress that came with cooking. He released a content sigh. "You don't need to thank me, you do it all the time."

She pulled back from the hug and began taking her coat off. "It smells delicious, I can't wait to dig in. Let me just change into some lounge clothes." She said before placing her bag on the couch and walking to her room.

"I'll make the plates."

She nodded her head as she went to her room before closing the door behind her and leaning her head on the door. _Why is he making this so difficult?_ She meant every word she told him in saying that she didn't want a relationship, but things were just going so perfectly between them.

Give or take, it had only been one week of everything going well, but the problem was that it reminded her of old times before everything with Lila happened. They were both fairly chipper these days and were taking everything in stride, to say if it were good or bad was something neither could answer.

With him being as sweet as he had been for the last week, she couldn't help but want to make things easier on herself by avoiding him. _He must be bipolar or something._ She didn't like the wishy-washy feeling that came with their situation. Even if things were going well now, she just felt that in the back of her mind something would happen, and he would do a 180 and flip on her again. It just wasn't worth it no matter how much she cared for him. Even with that thought, she felt herself smiling as she changed shirts. He was still a sweetheart when it all boiled down. Without her knowing every little fact about him and what caused him to change, she felt the need to reserve her judgment, though with things the way they were, she planned to keep him at a distance. A distance laced with hugging, kissing, and sex.

Marinette felt herself blushing as she changed into her shorts. _Oh God, what am I doing?_

So she had different methods of keeping him away while keeping him close. They were both adults and both mutually agreed to it every time, so she figured it was okay, but in hindsight, it might not have been a good way to relieve stress...but….sometimes pleasure was more logical than the mind. Or at least that's what Marinette kept telling herself. She didn't even know what they were anymore. It was like they were friends with benefits, but loved each other, but were fine with this, so they were kind of like a couple without the title, which is basically what they were all of those months ago before he broke her heart, but that was more like borderline relationship while being friends. But with sex and the announcement of love, was it different she questioned. It was another worry for another day.

Pushing that to the back of her mind, she walked out of the room and happily sat at the dining room table. She grinned at the plate of food he placed in front of her, it really did smell good. Kale, breaded garlic, and lemon chicken with wild rice to complete the taste. Just as she thought it couldn't get any better, he placed her favorite mango lassi in front of her. It was such a thoughtful thing to do, she was very pleased no matter how it might taste. As he set out a bowl of cookies for Tikki and cheese for Plagg, she really felt like she had some thinking to do. Watching him now, it honestly felt like things were back to normal between them. Hell, he was even trying to improve things between them. Was it wrong that she wanted to push him away?

He sat in front of her and gave a toothy grin as he watched her carefully. She smiled at him as she waited for him to start eating, but his eyes remained glued to her.

 _Oh, he wants me to try it._ She thought while silently laughing to herself. He looked like a child awaiting a toy he'd always wanted. She scooped some of the rice and chicken onto her fork before putting it into her mouth. _Oh, wow it's okay._ Smells could be deceiving so she wasn't quite sure what to expect. It tasted pretty okay for his first real meal on his own. Seeing the gleam in his eye, she felt the need to exaggerate a bit. She smiled with joy and began rubbing her cheeks. "It's really great! I can really taste the lemon, and garlic is my favorite! Thank you so much for cooking it."

He seemed relieved and elated at her response as he dug into his own meal. The meal went on quietly with mild chat here and there. The two discussed what the plan for tomorrow was since Adrien had suggested a day without studying the book or training since she had the day off. It would be their first real break after her being akumatized, so she was beyond ecstatic. The town had been quiet for the last week since then, she only hoped it would remain as so in order to give her time to think of more plans for getting stronger and obtaining the Kwamis.

After the meal, Adrien took the plates and began washing them. In the meantime, she wanted to get a head start on the studying. Marinette cracked open the book and immediately turned to a page in the middle. She ran a slender hand down the frazzled remains of one page. Since the beginning, a single page had always been missing. _What if this is the missing piece to the puzzle?_ She could honestly say that after seven months of doing this, she felt like she had grown so much, and yet she knew little to nothing about the grimoire.

Master Fu made it a point to tell her that this book was mainly used as a guide for magic users that had just begun. It bothered her that others could use magic on their own without it. And even so…

 _That night._

Despite Tikki being fused with her, she highly doubted Tikki had anything to do with the wings that came from her back after she was akumatized. There were just a lot of holes within everything they did. One thing always led to a question which led to another. The only thing pertaining to magic that they did was spar and study. Neither fused with their Kwamis again after that night for more reasons than one. Mostly on Adrien's part, he suggested sparring without them which was more than fine with her. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Marinette knew he was a bit sensitive about the topic, just as she was. They skidded over the subject of that night with brief overview and just wanted to move on from it. Both had caused each other physical and emotional damage with her literally trying to kill him, and the emotional damage of him hurting her, though he'd never voice it out loud. At some point, they both needed to talk about it, but Marinette wanted to do it on terms where they both felt comfortable and at ease with what happened because she honestly still got choked up every time she thought about it.

Separately from that, she honestly wanted to believe that it was her own magic that caused the wings to come from her back. But then that also brought on the question of how much magic she actually had within her for it to work that one time. It wasn't like she could control it and that bothered her all the more. Since she could read all of the book, but not all of the spells, _but_ could do magic, she was confused about everything. If it had anything to do with the missing page, she knew she was shit out of luck because it wouldn't be easy to find.

 _The first seven pages are spells and the rest are all blank._ She thought as she fingered through the book.

"-hear me?"

"Huh?" Marinette turned from the book to look at Adrien. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard a single thing he said.

His eyes gave way to his worry as he nodded his head towards her. "I was saying, why don't you take a break today? You've spent hours training and reading, you should take a break." She never complained about how tired she was, but he could see the fatigue on her face. There was no point in her overworking herself after already overworking herself at work.

She shook her head and turned back to the withered pages in front of her. "I'm fine. Besides we have a break tomorrow." She chuckled at the thought that just a week ago they had been in each other's shoes, her wanting a break and him wanting to continue. Oh, how the tables had turned.

As she flipped through the pages, her eyes caught on to the third page. She gasped at the sudden change. _When did this happen?_ The writing had changed color. "Chaton, look." She said as she waved him over urgently. Tikki and Plagg hovered over Marinette's shoulders.

He quickly dried his hands and went to her. "What happened?" Rather than the typical black and red writing they were used to, the letters were raised in a cerulean blue. Neither had seen that color on the pages before. He couldn't hide his surprise, though he was unsure of if this was a good or bad thing. Spells came after milestones in their partnership and when fighting against evil. The only event remotely similar to a milestone was Marinette getting akumatized. He couldn't pinpoint why it took seven days for the spell to change though. "Can you read it?"

"Of course, but…" As she looked at the letters, it read well, but it must've been in another language separate from French because she couldn't understand the words. She tried to test it on her tongue, but even with deep thought, it didn't make coherent sense. Marinette took a deep breath and attempted, "Ndincede, ndiz... ise abahlobo bam. Thatha ixesha kwaye umise?"

Even Chat tilted his head in confusion at the gibberish she spoke. A blue light rose from the letters before floating in front of them. It zipped around and spun slowly. Both Chat and Marinette looked at each other in confusion.

"I wonder if I can…" She reached out a single finger to the light in an attempt to touch it. Before she could, it zipped in the other direction before phasing through her living room windows and disappearing in the distance.

"What the hell? Where'd it go?" Chat asked as he ran up to the window.

"I don't know, but more importantly, the spell changed." The letters were completely black and dull now as the letters were pressed flatly into the page. Least to say, the lackluster turn of events was unfortunate. "Tikki, Plagg, do you guys have any idea what that was?"

Both shook their heads as they looked at the page. Unfortunately, though the grimoire was related to magic and themselves, they had only seen it maybe once or twice in passing. Any question pertaining to it, they had no answer to give.

"Well, that's disappointing." She sighed as she closed the book. The only new thing and it was a complete bust.

"Don't worry about it," Adrien said as he smiled and rubbed her shoulders. "It's progress, so I'm sure everything will be fine. "

She smiled at his comforting words. "You're right." Marinette stood and stretched. "I'll head to the shower now. I'm beat, and I think I have a little bit of itis after that amazing meal."

At her praise, he grinned. With a soft kiss to the cheek, he smiled. She rushed off to the bathroom, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the Kwamis. He didn't want Marinette stressing over the small things like this.

 _Tomorrow's a new day._ He thought as he turned to finish cleaning the kitchen. A new day with hopefully no magic.

 **xXx**

Adrien said not to let it bother her, but even well into midafternoon, it was nipping at her. Marinette felt slightly guilty that he was trying his hardest to take her mind off of it as he even went as far as to plan out the day. She just couldn't shake the feeling that came with the spell. She had butchered it, but it definitely came out correctly because the spell worked. The only question was what did it do? Why did the blue light appear? Where did it go? Marinette just couldn't let it go.

Adrien sighed as he continued walking. Here they were, hand in hand in the middle of Paris on what he'd like to believe was a date, and she couldn't be anymore unfocused on him. He got it, he completely got it. Hanging out with him probably wasn't the most fun thing to do, and she certainly had plenty on her mind. But God, she had been out of it all day. He knew it had to be a heavy burden for her to worry about the spells on top of the Kwamis they lost, but she deserved at least one day of just relaxing. Paris was radiant this weekend with people hustling and bustling about. As they walked along the streets, people passed in laughter and smiles as they enjoyed the good weather. Was it so much to ask that she enjoy this day?

He put an arm around her shoulder. "You see that?"

Marinette was shaken from her thoughts at the sudden touch. She followed the tip of his finger up until she was looking at the sun. "The...sun?"

"Yea, the first time I saw daylight here, it really freaked me out. For some reason, I just expected the world to be covered in darkness for a long time. It was like...some kind of weird foreign thing. Can you imagine, something as simple as the sun rising making me think death is approaching? The first morning in this world was definitely scary."

Marinette laughed at the thought. Adrien was smart in her eyes, so for him to be scared of the sun was funny to her. She couldn't blame him though, he came into a completely different world without memory, he had to be shocked by it. "Speaking of," she looked at him thoughtfully. "We didn't meet for the second time until seven days later. What did you do in between that time?"

His face instantly reddened as he looked away from her. "Nothing worth talking about, just kinda' waited until we could meet again."

The look certainly didn't go unnoticed by her. "So you're telling me that...you just waited….and I'm supposed to believe that?" Marinette asked incredulously.

"It's a conversation for another day. Besides, we should focus on getting that ice cream, not about my past."

She quirked up an eyebrow with a grin and laughed. This sounded really juicy. "I'm not going to let it go until I hear the story. You're safe for now, but at some point, I want to hear it." She said with a wink.

"Maybe one day…" He said with absolutely no intention of actually telling her. "Here." Using his free hand, he opened the door to Berthillon. With it being midafternoon and the day being so nice, window shopping just wouldn't feel complete without a stop for ice-cream before going to the park.

"Thank you." She responded kindly as she walked through the door. She waved at Rose as they walked in. Marinette looked at their interlocked hands before quickly dropping them as Rose approached them.

Almost instantly, she tackled Marinette into a hug. _She's got to stop doing this every time._ Marinette thought with a giggle. She squeezed the petite frame of Rose back just as tightly, happy to see her friend again.

"Oh my, you've brought that sweet kitten to me today." She left Marinette's side and pulled Adrien into a hug before placing kisses to his cheek. "It's been quite the time you've spent away. I was wondering if we'd ever see you again."

"It has been a while," Adrien said before placing two swift kisses to her cheek.

She ushered them to a seat near a window. "You were here last week with that sweet little muffin," she said as she pointed at Marinette, before pointing at Adrien. "But what have you been up to?"

"Uh, not much." He said with a nervous smile. If you call killing someone, getting badly injured twice, and fighting akumas 'not much'. Nonetheless, he patted her head and changed his smile to warm and heartfelt. It always made him happy to see perky little Rose and to eat her delicacies.

"I'll get you your favorites." She said with a wink.

"Oh, can you get that with the chocolate special waffle? We actually came here for the ice cream that comes with it."

"Of course, I'll get Ali right on it." She said with a bright smile before heading to the back room.

Marinette looked outside the giant windows of Rose's shop. Hundreds of people passed a second. It made her innards churn to see them all so carefree. They just didn't know how much danger she had put them in. With most of the miraculouses in the hands of evil, at any second they could perish. She could feel her throat closing up as a little boy that was happily clinging to his father's hand became covered in blood. A mother walking seemed to scream in pain. When had the street become covered in blood? Why were bodies dropping to the floor? Marinette could no longer breathe as it all unfolded before her.

"Marinette."

She jumped at the sudden touch of Adrien's hand on hers. She nearly thanked him for pulling her back to reality. It wasn't the first time her imagination had gotten the best of her since giving the miraculouses away. Every now and then, she would see visions of the inevitable and it killed her every time, just as it seemed to kill the citizens.

He was giving her the same look he had been giving her all week, one laced with worry and concern.

"Sorry, I just..."

Adrien sighed. "I asked you to take a break to get your mind off of the magic side of your life. I didn't think I was asking much."

She frowned, the last thing she wanted to do was cause him any unnecessary worrying. It's just that the whole problem bugged her in more ways than one. Understandably at that. She felt like she was the only one worried. In fact, she was as Master Fu and Adrien had expressed how much they trusted that everything would turn out fine. She knew she would give it her all in collecting the Kwamis and righting what she had wronged, but it was also unnerving to think about the schematics of the in between. She had a goal with absolutely no way to obtain it. She couldn't help but worry because of that. Marinette just might have brought on the end of the word in her eyes, but from looking at Adrien, she could tell that he believed in her enough to save the world.

Marinette felt guilty because she had also put the burden on him. He had made it clear that he was in it to help her get the Kwamis back, but he didn't realize the severity of the situation at all. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence as they waited for their food. Marinette with the struggle to focus on the present, and Adrien struggling with the idea of what he could do for Marinette to help her. She didn't want to ruin their day out since he had gone through all of the trouble of planning everything, so she tried to calm her racing thoughts. He was really trying, and it would just be wrong of her to make a problem out of nothing. She watched him as he looked at the people passing them outside. Crystal green eyes gleamed with a bit of sadness for the fact that he just couldn't help her. _I have to stop being like this._ The thing was, she wasn't in this alone and had him here to help. It was their burden together and for that, she should count her blessings. There were people behind her 1000% that supported her and hoped she'd give it her all.

Before she could say anything, he smiled at her. "It'll be okay." Through it all, he just wanted her to know that everything would be okay. No matter the outcome and end result, it would be fine. _They_ would be fine.

She returned the smile. _Okay, no more thinking about it._ "I'm sorry. You're right, we should enjoy the day. Before the park, I was hoping we could go to the outlet mall near here and look at some new chairs." She hoped the change of topic would be enough to get them on the right track for a positive day.

It wasn't long before the dessert and honey glazed croissants were placed in front of them. Adrien admired the dessert in front of him. He'd never seen a sweet treat like this. A warm waffle was covered in strawberry and vanilla ice-cream with assorted fruits on it that were covered in confectioners' sugar and chocolate syrup. It looked extremely unhealthy but just as good. Adrien pushed it towards Marinette and picked his backpack up from off the ground. He pulled out his Polaroid camera and aimed it at her. "Smile." He said before holding it up to his face

She moved, the camera away from him. "You still have the camera?" Marinette hadn't seen it in a long time, so she assumed he either left it at Master Fu's or just lost it all together.

He nodded his head, slightly offended at the thought of her not thinking he cherished what she gave him. "Of course." Through thick and thin, he always made sure to have the camera close by and to have film ready for a picture. He took pictures often, or at least used to, when everything was still semi-normal. He figured for their somewhat normal day in the town, he might as well get pictures on the way. "On 3." Marinette quickly pointed both fingers at the waffle before opening her eyes wide and ogling the food. "3.2.1."

After he took the picture, he took the Polaroid out and set it on the table. "Thanks for the picture, why don't you try it first, I'll get a picture of you eating it."

Everyone's first experience eating a special waffle deserved to be captured. She took the camera from him and aimed it towards him with a grin. He managed to scoop a bit of the waffle with the strawberry ice-cream and a piece kiwi on it before popping it in his mouth. His cheeks instantly began tingling as the heaven filled taste infiltrated his mouth. His eyes widened at the excessive sweetness that entered his taste buds.

Marinette snapped the picture and waited for it to load. "What do you think?"

"Absolutely amazing, I'm surprised I haven't tried this before."

She took the picture out and set the camera down before grabbing her own fork and taking a piece. "You taste all sorts of wonders when you don't stick to croissants 24/7." She sighed in content as the mango mixed with the vanilla ice cream perfectly. How could such a thing exist?

They sat in silence as they devoured the food. It was a peaceful happy quiet air that passed between them as nothing but smiles were exchanged. Well after they finished the waffles and croissants and paid their bill, they sat in complete silence just watching people walk by. It was hard to believe that something so simple could be so relaxing.

They shared a laugh as a couple walking by swung their hands rather enthusiastically and in exaggerated movements.

"Do you think…." He paused.

She waited for her laughter to die down before asking, "Do I think what?"

"Your birthday, do you think we can come here and eat this again on your birthday?"

Marinette was thrown for a loop at the random question. He knew her birthday wasn't until June 21st, which was months off. She was sure they'd come back and eat here plenty of times before then. Nonetheless, she nodded her head. "Yea, that would be nice." If she could have a birthday like this, calm, peaceful, and relaxing. Just watching the day pass by without a care in the world, that would be the best _. It means he'll be around if he's thinking a few months into the future._ She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but she found herself smiling. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." He stood and stretched, ready to get a move on with the day. It seemed like her mind was distracted, but in a good way after just eating. He mentally patted himself on the back. _Success!_

"Bye, Rose!" Marinette waved as Adrien held the door open for her. With it going on 5pm, a rush of people would start coming in at any point, so it was good that they left when they did. Rose gave a jolly wave before turning back to tend to her customer.

As the two walked out, Adrien breathed in a fresh breath of air. Hard to believe that fall, winter, and soon to be spring had come and gone. 7 months had passed quickly. What was there to show for it?

Seeing Marinette's hand swinging by her side, he took the opportunity to grab it. Adrien sighed at yet another lack of reaction. He'd like that if she didn't like his actions, she'd at least voice her frustrations. It would suck, but it was better than nothing. He knew he didn't have a right to ask anything of her, but a little sign here or there would be nice. Their partnership was no longer normal, so where did they go from here?

"If it's bothersome, I'll stop." He said as he dropped her hand. His tone was neutral to show he genuinely meant what he said. Throughout the day he knew he'd be tempted to touch her in the smallest of ways, she might as well voice now if she no longer wanted that. In order for this to be a great day, he wanted to please her in every way. Including her personal space.

As her hand fell back to her side, she looked at him. "Chaton." Maybe skidding over their relationship really wasn't the best. They'd have to talk about it, but they were currently in public, which made it out of the question. She could've done without the slight confusion as well. "Let's-" Air seized going to her lungs and things froze around her. She was stuck in place as things went dull. It was so sudden, she couldn't make sense of her surroundings.

Like soundless bells chiming in her ears, she could feel slight vibration without knowledge of what was happening. Word sounded in her head as she struggled to hold on to reality.

" _Caim?"_ She voiced her confusion. The same tone and pitch whispered to her.

A ringing sounded twice before she felt her body being thrown back. Wind rushed passed as her body felt the sensation of falling while standing. As if warped, she found herself in an empty street. The same exact location of where she and Adrien was, but with just them. He looked at her as if confused in the same manner.

"What the-" Before he could ask, the same whirling feeling came back.

Marinette gasped for air as the sounds around her returned. She jerked her head in every direction. Citizens continued in the same manner as if nothing had changed.

Adrien held the same confused look as they stared at each other. As Marinette tried to focus on him, she dropped to her knees and grabbed her head.

"Marinette!" Adrien stooped to his knees to help her.

She said as covered her eyes, "I'm fine." The world felt like it was spinning for a few seconds, but it quickly died down as she stared at the floor. As she forced her eyes to focus, she looked at Adrien with worry. "What was that?"

 **xXx**

"I don't know." Marinette tried to explain for the thousandth time.

The day had officially taken a turn for the magic after their trippy event in the middle of town. For the last fifteen minutes, Adrien and Marinette had tried to explain what had happened to their Kwamis, in poor detail, but both Tikki and Plagg had no idea what they were speaking of. Even when she tried to say it in front of them, absolutely nothing happened.

"Maybe….someone smoked a little too much of something," Plagg said as he looked at Adrien.

Adrien looked around before pointing at himself. "Me? Plagg, we're trying to be serious. No one smoked anything." He said with a glare.

Tikki rolled her eyes at Plagg before turning back to her owner. "Can you try to explain one more time?"

Marinette sighed. "One second we were just standing there, I said 'Caim', and then some sounds went off and then next thing I know Adrien and I are standing around Paris alone for a few seconds."

That cleared up absolutely nothing as she had just repeated the same thing but in a summary. To Tikki, it sounded like she just zoned out for a few seconds, and that certainly wasn't magical. "Maybe you're just stressed?"

"No, Tikki. I mean-ugh. _Yes_ , I'm stressed, but Adrien was there too and heard the exact same thing and felt it too."

Adrien nodded in agreement. "It was weird, for those three seconds it kind of felt like an out of body experience even though I was clearly within my own body."

Tikki sighed. "Neither I nor Plagg felt anything though. You guys are partners and are very in tune these days, I wouldn't be surprised if your stress was linked."

"Does the word caim mean anything to you?" Marinette tried. "Right after I said that, that's when it happened."

Tikki racked her brain for anything of the sort. People disappearing without an actual spell being cast? And then suddenly reappearing? Something just wasn't right with this. "I'm sorry but I honestly don't know anything…" Until proven otherwise, she could only account their out of world experience as stress.

"But I heard it too."

"Like I said, linked stress. I mean you guys have been…getting rather close lately." She alluded to the sudden change in their sexual relationship causing Marinette's face to redden and Adrien to turn the other direction. "I wouldn't be surprised if that contributed to it honestly." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"People around us…" Adrien thought harder about it.

"This is a disaster." She said as she threw herself back on the couch. The only other person that could have been remotely helpful was in Tibet paying his respects for the next few weeks. Of all the times to leave, he just had to leave when it was a most crucial time. First, the spell where nothing happened, and now this? What was next? Bodies rising from the dead?

"Marinette," Adrien said as he looked down at her.

She sat up properly on the couch before giving him her undivided attention. "Yes?"

"Just hear me out, I have a kind of stupid idea." She didn't like where he was going with this. Even he must not have liked the idea since he was calling it stupid. "Let me just start with my reasoning. We don't know what the spell was and we don't exactly have a lot of options. So basically, we're almost desperate, right?"

"Not exactly…" She said, not exactly liking where he was going with this.

"Well, in that world there was no one but us. Just you and me. Everyone else continued on normally. So clearly something happened between us and them."

"Us and them?" Marinette questioned.

"Magic users and non-magic users. I think we should ask a friend for help, a non-magic user." She gave him an incredulous look, hoping he wouldn't continue. "Maybe Alya or Nino. We should ask them what they see in this world and find out what's different."

Marinette nodded her head as he finished. "You are completely right."

"You agree?" He had it in his mind that she wouldn't agree with him at all.

She stood and shook her head. "No, I was agreeing with you that your idea was kind of stupid. In fact, it _is_ really stupid." There was no way she could involve innocent civilians, her friends at that, with everything they were going through.

"Marinette-"

"No," he was not about to argue her down about this. She would be adamant about this one thing if anything. "We don't get people involved in this."

"They're trustworthy, right? We don't have many options. What's the worst that can happen?" If he were honest about it, he didn't see any problem with telling people. The only reason he had never thought about telling people was because of her.

"We don't have a reason to tell anyone."

Adrien looked at her like she was crazy. Did he not just list three good reasons? With pointed fingers, he listed, "One, we don't have options. Two, it pertains to this world which we're clearly dissociated with when whatever happens happens. Three, they're our friends and I don't think they'll freak out, they'll just try to help us. Four-"

"That's just it. You don't think? I need a definite."

He sighed. "I repeat, what's the worst that can happen?"

Marinette turned to Tikki, hoping for some backup or explanation of just how wrong it would be to tell their friends. "Well…" Tikki started. "So to say, nothing would _happen_. There was a time where all magic users cohabitated on this Earth with non-magic users. It's a sad day to see that no one uses magic here... At least for the time that I was active, it was okay."

"Ha!" Adrien said as he looked at her.

Slightly annoyed, Marinette rolled her eyes. Was no one on her side? "No." Marinette ended. "I am not debating with you about this, we will find another way."

"Fine." Adrien ended.

Marinette walked to her room to get ready for a shower after such a day. _I couldn't tell them…_ She would hate to think that all of the lying she did was for nothing. The lies, the backing out, all of it- she would have a lot of explaining to do. The world may not end, but it would also break the dynamic that they had as well. It was kind of like they're secret, just for the two of them.

She sat on the edge of her bed and spread out. "Or maybe I'm just fishing." Fishing for a reason not to tell them. With a small noise near the door, Marinette could hear one of the Kwamis coming in. "Tikki, do you think I'm doing the right thing by saying no?" She looked at her ceiling, hoping an answer would fall from the heavens. "I mean, Adrien and I have gone so long like this. I'm sure Alya will have a lot of questions about us and Adrien's origins and everything and I don't even think I can answer them. Ugh, everything is just so crazy now. I'm 21, I want to focus on other things besides magic and…. whatever is happening between me and Adrien, and they were kind of like the last part of the normal me, ya know? After we tell them, they're going to be involved and they'll know about the truth. I just want to do the right thing, so do you think I am?" She sat up and slightly jumped. "Oh, it's you."

Plagg smiled at her little dialogue. "Are you always this talkative with Tikki?" He could honestly say, she never really said all that much around him. Give or take, they just normally weren't alone together.

She smiled at the Kwami as he floated up to her. "Stressed Marinette does. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Too entertaining."

Marinette rolled her eyes before falling back onto the bed once more. "My question still sticks. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Let's just say, I would tell them. The more the merrier, right? You already know nothing bad is going to happen, so you might as well." He replied as he laid on her stomach.

Marinette would have side-eyed him had he been in her view. Taking advice from him was a bit of an iffy idea, so she wasn't sure if she should listen to a single thing he said. "I just have an inkling that _something_ will go wrong."

"And Adrien has an inkling _something_ will go right." He said as he snuggled into her warmness. "So who's right?"

"Ugh, I don't know." If she would've known things would be forced to take a magical turn, she would've basked in the normalness they had earlier.

"Then leave it to fate."

"To fate?" Marinette wasn't sure how much she trusted fate after how far it led her.

For a while, Marinette just laid there thinking about a lot of things. Mainly because Plagg had fallen asleep soon after his enlightening talk. While she couldn't say it had much of an impact, it did make her reevaluate a few things. After fifteen minutes of laying, she slowly reached for Plagg and placed him on her pillow. As troublesome as he was, he was an absolute sweetheart, much like his owner. She quietly closed the door behind her before walking into the living room and sitting next to Adrien.

"So, I'm sorry for calling your idea stupid." She said instantly. "That was stupid of me. I think I took a little bit of my stress out on you. I really am sorry, I should've listened carefully to what you were saying."

"It's fine." Adrien's eyes softened as he looked at her. "There's nothing to apologize for, we are in a bit of an unpredictable situation, so caution is necessary."

"That's true, but you were right in saying that we don't have many options."

He quirked up an eyebrow. "So we're telling them?"

"No." She placed her cell phone on the clear table. "We're going to let fate decide if we should. We'll call them and if they pick up, we tell them. If they don't then we don't tell them of course. I'll dial Alya's number to make it more so in your favor because she normally picks up when I call. Sound good?"

He smiled, liking the fairness of it all. "Sounds perfect."

She dialed Alya's number and placed the phone on the table. Both sat on the edge of the couch waiting to see if she would pick up. With each passing ring, Adrien began to lose hope.

"Hey there, this is Alya Cesaire, please-"

Marinette smiled as she clicked out of the call once hearing Alya's voice message began, glad that they could put this behind them. It was all fair game especially since she put odds in his favor. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "There'll be another way."

"There always is when it comes to us." She stood and pointed at the kitchen. "The day is still young, and we came back kind of early." She looked at her watch, it was barely even 7pm. "Why don't we make something to eat here, it can be one of your favorites." Despite not knowing what was happening with the magic, she figured they could at least try to finish their somewhat normal day.

"That wo-" Before he could finish her ringtone started playing. He turned a cheeky grin her way.

Marinette walked back into the living room with a straight look. "We didn't discuss about if she called back."

"You're right, we didn't." He said before he picked up her phone. "Hey, Alya."

Surprised to hear Adrien answering Marinette's phone, she looked at her phone. "Adrien?"

"This is he. Marinette and I have something to tell you and Nino. We-"

Marinette took the phone from him with a glare. "Can you meet us at the park near your house in thirty minutes?"

"Oh, Marinette is there too? Sure, is everything okay?"

"Yea, we'll explain at the park." After swift goodbyes, Marinette looked at Adrien. "Are you happy?"

He put on a thoughtful look before slowly nodding it. "Yes, I really am. This will help us a lot, you'll see."

 _I can only hope._ She thought.

 **xXx**

As Adrien and Marinette walked into the park, Adrien reminded her that everything would be fine for the thousandth time. Both Alya and Nino came into view as they approached the picnic benches. In the back of her mind, she knew that if they turned around now she could just say it was revenge for Alya calling her so early in the morning in a panic the other ay. But in the front of her mind, she knew Adrien was right in saying that things would be okay and that life went on. She was sure there was a spell for erasing memories if things really did go south as well.

Alya waved at them from the table as she stood. Marinette could feel her heart beating against her chest as she frowned. A lot of things had been changing recently, why not add this to the list?

Alya happily pulled both Marinette and Adrien into a hug before looking at Marinette's forlorn expression and Adrien's skeptical look. Something was clearly up, she just couldn't pinpoint what. Nino embraced Marinette but could only manage to side eye Adrien as he wasn't sure of what was happening. Marinette pulled back from the hug and tried to force a smile. Where to even begin? A lot had happened over the last seven months, she could barely keep track. Adrien placed a comforting arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"So, I'll start." Nino and Alya sat on the bench tables as they looked at the uncomfortable pair. He gripped Marinette's hand, held it up, and pointed at their interlocked hands. "We're not cousins, right Bugaboo?"

Alya gasped as she looked at them wide-eyed and mouth agape.

She said as she snatched her hand out of his."Chaton, be serious."

"I told you it was weird that she randomly showed up with a cousin!" Alya said as she shook Nino's arm. "I told you he always looked at her a little too long!" Adrien blushed after her statement. It'd been a while since he had even seen them, so it must've been from the beginning months when they all hung out frequently. It was true, it was hard to hide that he liked her.

Nino allowed Alya to shake his arm. "I know, he told me already." Alya stopped shaking his arm as Marinette looked between the two.

"You told him?" They asked at the same time. Marinette was surprised that he had completely gone behind her back, Alya was in shock that she had been out of the loop for so long.

At Marinette looking like she wanted to hit him, Adrien quickly waved his hands in his defense. "I only told him we weren't related and some other stuff, but not the _other_ stuff." He rushed out quickly.

"Other stuff?" Nino, Alya, and Marinette asked simultaneously.

Marinette looked at him skeptically. "What else did you tell him?"

Adrien leaned close and whispered, "We can talk about it later." His eyes begged her not to ask any more than what she had already asked.

Sighing, she tried to get back to the main topic. It seemed like everyone, but Adrien was confused at this point. "So, we're not cousins as some of us already knew," Marinette said while looking at Nino. He merely shrugged his shoulders in response as he listened to her. "Actually, the night he and I met was the night all of that crazy stuff happened at the book shop. You remember, right Alya? The night I got those burns on my legs."

"Sorry," Adrien said sheepishly.

"That was your doing?" Nino asked with a quirked-up eyebrow. Marinette could see it in his eyes, he was ready to fight Adrien.

Quickly, she rushed to his defense, "But it wasn't really his fault, he didn't mean to. Both of us didn't know what was happening. And now…wellllll….." Actions spoke louder than words. Marinette held out the palm of her hand as she looked towards the sky. "Camhaniach." She breathed softly.

Red and gold lights fell from the sky in an array around them. Flabbergasted, Nino and Alya looked from the lights that continued to fall around them before switching to the two in front of them. As the lights dipped down and touched them a warmness was left in its trace.

"You're doing this?" Nino asked.

Marinette nodded her head. "That's not all. You know the stuff that's been in the news with new superheroes and villains and stuff. That's us... Fighting evil." Did it really sound this cheesy when she said it out loud? In hindsight, she felt she should have thought of a better way to explain it to them.

Even when looking it right in the eyes, it was still hard to believe.

"But...wouldn't we have recognized you guys. I mean...you literally saved my sister and brought her to me."

"No, our magic shields us once we fuse with our Kwamis. We're telling you directly, so I think it might be okay. I'm still learning how this magic thing works."

"Kwamis?" Alya asked.

Marinette lightly tapped her bag three times as she popped opened the latch on her purse. "It's okay to come out guys."

From her bag, Tikki and Plagg floated out and looked at the other two. Alya could only muster pointing at them as her face went blank. Nino's mouth dropped as he looked at the creatures.

"Pleased to meet you," Tikki said with a warm smile.

The couple jumped as Alya let out a small scream. "What the hell is that?" She was pretty sure that whatever it was shouldn't be able to float, let alone talk.

"They're our Kwamis," Marinette said as the Kwamis sat on their respective owner's shoulder. "Let me explain a little more."

Marinette explained from day one up until this very second. On some parts, she used vivid detail but felt the need to leave out a lot when it came to certain parts of the story pertaining to the relationship between them. Overall, the message was completely communicated. Alya seemed more so shocked that Marinette was capable of hiding something as big as this from her. It was odd to think that so much was happening behind closed doors. Even Nino was struggling to understand that all of this extra information went over his head. Marinette was definitely better at lying than he originally thought.

"So you tried to kill her when you first met?" Just thinking about that time made Nino's blood boil. Hearing how frightened Alya had sounded as she called him while talking about Marinette's condition and seeing Marinette all battered and bruised, unable to walk played in his head. It pissed him off.

"Nino, we're past that," Alya said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. She could honestly say she wasn't happy to hear about a lot of things that went on in their relationship, but there had to be a point to it all being told. "So why now? Why tell us all these months later?"

"We need you to tell us what happens in this world when she uses a specific spell."

"Oh, so we can see more voodoo magic? I want to see."

Adrien and Marinette looked at their Kwamis. "Should we try fusing with them this time to see if they feel anything different?"

Adrien nodded his head. "That's a good idea."

"Tikki."

"Plagg."

"Spots on/Claws out." They said before waiting for strength to enter them. As light passed over their bodies, they felt rejuvenated. It was interesting to transform without any need be. Rather than feeling a rush with the need to protect Paris, it just felt like extra strength in their body.

"We just want you to tell us if anything different happens in the world or if anything happens to us?" The couple nodded their heads as they anticipated their magic.

Adrien gave her a thumbs up as he took his place in front of her. "Ready?"

"Ready." She took a deep breath. _Conviction, conviction, with conviction._ She chanted. Both Kwami users closed their eyes as they awaited her next words. "Caim."

The same ringing tolled as she felt her body being thrown once more. All air left her lungs as a sensation of wind rushing by her. All in one second, she opened her eyes and it was just Adrien and her in the park.

"It's just us here." He said as he looked around.

Marinette felt slightly foggy in the head as she looked at their hazy surroundings. "But…Where is here?" She took a whiff of the air around them. It smelled the same, it surely looked the same. The only difference was that it was just the two of them.

He smiled as he paced back and forth. "Kind of like our own little sanctuary."

"You're always looking on the bright side of things aren't you?" She asked breathlessly. She was finding it hard to breathe as she followed him with her eyes.

He stopped and brought a hand to her cheek. "Are you okay?" She was beginning to look as pale as a sheet of paper.

"I...don't know…" Her body felt distorted as she struggled to focus.

"Marinette, your nose." Marinette pressed a finger to the bottom of her nose and felt liquid. She pulled her hand back to see blood.

"I-" Before she could even say she didn't feel good. She felt herself being thrown once more. All too quickly, she gasped for air and grabbed her head. The world continued to spin around her without remorse for her dizziness.

"Marinette, Marinette!" She could hear Alya screaming.

As her eyes began to focus, she peered up into a nervous looking Alya's hazel eyes. She turned to the side to see Nino with the same worried expression while looking at Adrien. Both were on the floor next to each other.

"Marinette!" As Adrien popped up, he slammed his head into Nino's. Nino instantly grabbed his head with a few obscenities being muttered.

None the less, the first thing out of his mouth was directed towards Marinette. "Are you okay?"

Adrien looked her over. He used the back of his sleeve to wipe at her nose. Dabbles of blood was smeared on his sleeve. "What happened?"

Alya helped Marinette sit on the bench and Nino did the same with Adrien. "One second you guys were just standing there completely fine and then you guys dropped to the floor and wouldn't wake up."

"Tikki, spots off." As Tikki flew out of her earrings, she looked at her owner with concern. "So we were kind of wrong. People weren't disappearing around us. It's more like, we're separated into two different spaces. One with just him and I." She said as she pointed at Adrien. "And then everyone else in this world…Our bodies remain here, but we go into this other world."

Tikki nodded her head with a frown. "That's quite the predicament. It sounds like...this one thing…. but I've never known a spell for it. Past miraculous users were able to cast themselves into their own realm. It might be because of your lack of magic, but your body shouldn't remain in this world. It's almost like teleportation I would say, but not exactly. Kwami users would use this as an escape from the burdens of reality. It kind of takes them from the position they're in and puts them in their own little world, but your whole body is supposed to go with it. It's not commonly used around normal people because it would just look like they up and vanished into thin air. But many Kwami owners and magic users have used this to escape into their own world."

Marinette nodded her head in understanding. Adrien was right, it was like their own little sanctuary. Who would've thought that previous miraculous holders could do that? In one way, Marinette was disappointed in herself. It was great that they could do something that past miraculous holders could do without the book, but at the same time, their bodies remained here which meant she couldn't fully do it. Marinette looked at her palm.

 _I definitely held it longer than last time though, so that's at least something good._ She smiled at Alya. "Pretty cool, huh?" She asked sarcastically. Alya had technically only been put in danger once, but Marinette knew that with her in-depth analysis on the happenings around them, she'd definitely seen the danger up close many times. Marinette was glad Alya remained save just as she had asked, but now she had a clear explanation of just how serious what they were doing was. "Now, you see why I asked you to stay safe."

Alya looked at her with a slightly guilty conscious. She regretted giving Marinette a hard time and acting like it was a joke when Marinette had talked with her about it. Her best friend was literally bleeding at the nose from a 2-second use of magic, it certainly wasn't what she expected it to be. In her defense, it looked completely different from an outsider's perspective. Superheroes coming to save the day? Who wouldn't be fascinated by that concept?

"Do we get to keep this knowledge, we're not going to forget this- you won't erase our memory?"

Marinette shook her head. They looked exactly the same when they fought, so it amazed her that simply telling them and showing them with Tikki and Plagg and use was enough proof. In that aspect, she was fascinated with it. She looked at Adrien who seemed slightly relieved. They had told them and figured out what had happened. She felt bad for calling his idea stupid earlier, she never would've expected it to go as well as it had. Marinette felt at ease after telling them everything contrary to how she thought she would feel.

Adrien put his hand over Marinette's as somewhat of a congratulatory for a new accomplishment amongst them. She slid her hand out from under his and put it next to her side. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Alya. She took Marinette's hand in hers and pulled her to her feet.

"You good to walk around the park a little?" Alya asked with a warm smile.

The dizziness had long since subsided and Marinette felt rather good inside. "Yea."

"Perfect, you guys stay here and enjoy each other's company."

Arm in arm the girls walked away from the boys, leaving them to their own devices. As they made their way away from the boys, Marinette looked at Alya's cast. Would things have been different had she told Alya about her secret beforehand? She ran through a few different possibilities of if she had been able to get to Alya quicker. There was almost no correlation between her not telling Alya and Alya getting a broken arm, but she still felt that something could have been done. Nothing could be done now, it just was what it was.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked as she looked at her with uneasiness.

"I told you I'm fine, it was just a bloody n-"

"No," Alya said as she stopped Marinette from walking. "Are you emotionally okay? You guys told us a lot of stuff about you and him. It seems like a lot of problems happened between you two…" Alya inquired seriously.

Marinette laughed at her unneeded concern. "I'm perfectly fine, look at me. Look at us, we're around each other, still laughing and smiling together."

Alya gave a shake of her head. "That doesn't mean a single thing."

"Well, everything is fine, great even," Marinette said as she continued walking.

Alya stepped in front of her to cut her off. "So...what now? Are you guys friends? Dating? What? It's clear he still likes you."

Marinette sighed, debating on whether to tell Alya. "He told me he loved me after the night I got akumatized…"

"Oh great, so you guys are dating then."

"No." Marinette was quick to shake her head at that as she looked at Alya as if she were crazy. "Alya, you heard what happened. He broke my heart before, he slept with someone else, goes through these crazy back and forths, and I just don't need that. I'd be crazy to date him." She made her way past Alya.

"Yea, I heard. All of that stuff was really stupid of him, he messed up _a lot_. I get it, but nothing I heard made me really think any less of him." At the death look Marinette was giving her, she felt the need to explain. "Okay, let's talk at the playground." She said as she pointed ahead to the swings. Marinette would either hate her next few words or she'd have something to think about for the night.

After the two were on the swings, Alya looked her friend over. She rocked back and forth on her feet nervously while gripping the cold chains of the swings tightly. It was clear that the sudden talk made her nervous, but Alya only felt it was necessary.

"You know Adrien better than anyone in this world, probably better than he knows himself." At having her attention, Alya continued. "Does he seem like an unreasonable person to you?"

"I thought I knew him _before_." She corrected. "He doesn't seem unreasonable, or at least he didn't. I don't really know who he is anymore."

"What? Because he slept with someone else and rejected you?"

"Yes." She stated as if it were obvious as she stopped swinging. "Whose side are you on? Are you trying to convince me to like someone that's bad for me?" She knew Alya was crazy, but this was on some different level as her best friend.

Alya rolled her eyes. "No, I want you to be with someone that's good for you. Honestly, nothing you both said sounded extremely terrible. He at least rejected you and slept with someone else-"

"After leading me on!" Marinette said as she stood. "I'm not having this conversation." She said, slightly offended that Alya wasn't taking her feelings into consideration. Just thinking about it again made her angry. All of that pain and agony, there was a reason she was akumatized for it.

"Hear me out," Alya said as she stood. "Just listen without interrupting me. I saw how he was when you two were together, he cared for you, loved you, and made you feel amazing. I'm telling you I seriously questioned whether you and he were dating even though you were cousins, you can ask Nino. I saw you broken and hurt over him, and I never want to see that again, just as I'm sure he doesn't. He messed up, but you need to keep in mind you were not dating him at that time. That doesn't make it any more right, I know. I'm going to refer back to my first point. Do you think he's unreasonable? Just yes or no."

"No." She said softly.

"You only have your point of view, not his. _Something_ must have happened for him to willingly push you away like that, don't you think? Adrien is a lot of things. Sweet, kind, loyal whether you think so or not, extremely misguided in more ways than one, and kind of stupid for what he did. I don't think he ever meant for things to get as far as they did, or to hurt you as much as he did."

"He had so many times to come clean to me! To tell me everything! Even now he could have and he still chooses not to. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is that he loves me and that's just not enough to make me forget everything."

"No one said anything about forgetting, Marinette. I'm not just saying this for him, I'm saying this for you. You had a glow when you were with him- radiant and happy. This limbo you have with his feelings and yours won't do any of you good, you're just going to end up hurting both of you with your inability to decide. You're saying he loves you, do you love him?"

"It's not that easy, I can't just-"

"Do you love him?" She repeated forcefully.

"Yes! But that feeling will subside and I can get over him."

Alya smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Love doesn't work like that, you tried to get over him before and that didn't work. The crazy thing is that you can't see it." She pulled back from the hug. "He left, but as soon as he heard something might have happened to you, he came rushing back. Even after he said he'd stay at the Master whoever's place, he came back. Where is he now? At your side, still trying to prove himself to you. Adrien's like a kid. He's misguided like I said, but even if he doesn't say it to your face, he's going to feel some type of way about you not giving him a proper answer when he says he loves you. The only reason he's putting up with that is because he knows the costs of losing you and he feels like if he missteps in some way, you'll just want to get rid of him."

"So what do you expect me to do? Take him back after everything?" He put in so much effort to hurt her, he might as well pay the costs in her mind.

"Of course not. Give him an ultimatum. One last one to end it all. Either he comes clean, or you both need to put it past you that this love won't work out."

Alya's biggest concern was Marinette's well-being. Even after the explanation she had received, she could tell they mostly only gave them details about magic, not about what happened behind the scenes with their feelings. If she kept brushing off her own feelings, then all of it really would have been pointless. There was no point to stay within the gray line when they could either move forward or end it. More than anything, she felt Marinette needed closure. They both would after all that happened.

"But what if things don't work out." Marinette walked out of Alya's arms before sitting on the swing once more. "If he says no or if his reason isn't good enough, then what?"

At least if they didn't talk about it, everything could stay the same. They were in a good place, she was starting to become happy again, work was easy without the worry of him, she could genuinely come home and look him in the eyes with a happy smile. The thought of finally staying in a stable state of happiness made it all worth it. And he seemed happy. He smiled when she came through the door, he was always smiling around her these days.

… _Is he forcing it too much?_ Before she would see a mixed array of emotions from him, not just a smile, but so much more. Alya had nailed it. He did seem more skittish around her as he tried to stay on her good side, but a part of her felt like he deserved it. In a weird kind of way, she wanted him to suffer a bit for what he'd done. She kept telling herself that she was no longer angry, but if she could make him feel even a fraction of what she felt, she would be slightly pleased. Keeping him at bay with an answer. Stating that she loved him, but she just couldn't anymore while she continued with the affectionate part that came with a relationship. Isn't that kind of what he did to her? He earned it. Or so she had thought.

 _But am I really happy?_ Even after seeing him squirm to please her, it didn't make her anymore happier. Just slightly uncomfortable. A part of her wanted to remain in limbo so as to maintain the slight power she had over him emotionally and to keep things the way they were, but it honestly wasn't healthy at this point. No happiness came from it.

"I'll talk to him."

Alya patted Marinette's hair with a smile. "It'll be okay, just skidding around isn't good for you though. So make sure to clear it all up. But also let him have it. He broke your heart, which I could kill him over, but I can almost guarantee that he suffered just about the same amount after getting to know him."

 _He suffered?_ She found the idea plausible. She just couldn't picture him turning out worse than her after he rejected her.

The two walked around the park for a small while to talk about a few normal subjects before returning to the boys. As they approached the boys, it seemed like they were also deep in thought with slight smiles and a happier air to their conversation. Nino waved at them as they came into view before the girls met them halfway.

"Well, uh…" Nino rubbed a hand behind his neck. "Thanks for coming clean. Glad we could finally connect the dots, never would've thought it would be so...magical."

"Thanks for listening," Marinette said with a smile. It was a slight relief to tell them. She could sleep easy at night knowing that she had two less people to lie to.

"No problem." He pulled Marinette into a hug. "No more big secrets like that."

Marinette laughed. "No more." Her life was pretty mundane outside of the magic, there would be absolutely nothing else to tell.

Alya did the same with Adrien, she pulled him close and made sure to whisper. "You see my arm?"

He pulled back and looked at her arm still clad in a cast. "Yes?"

She grabbed his collar and yanked him back down. "You'll thank me later, but mess this up and you'll be getting two of these." Without another word she went to Marinette and pulled her into a tight hug. "I want to see you guys train together in the future."

An odd request, but nonetheless Marinette nodded her head. "We'll text about it."

After another quick round of goodbyes, each pair went back to their respective homes. Throughout the whole walk, Marinette couldn't muster more than a few words as she was so deep in thought. If she were to talk to him, he'd either not fess up and that would force her to completely cut him off, or he'd tell her everything and she could do what she wanted with that information. Even after she sat in the living room waiting for him to come out of the shower after her, she wasn't really sure where to start. Tikki and Plagg looked at each other before floating up to her.

"Anything on your mind?" Tikki asked.

Plagg nudged her. "You look like you're thinking of camembert. No No, Wisconsin cheese."

Marinette giggled. "No, none of that. Actually," she could hear the shower water turn off. "Do you mind leaving for a little while? I think I need to talk with Adrien a little bit."

"Ohh, what could you pos-"

"Of course we can," Tikki said as she cut Plagg off. Adrien walked by with a small smile as he headed to the bedroom to get clothes. "We'll come back tomorrow morning, we have our own things to talk about as well."

"No, we do-"

Marinette laughed as she watched Tikki grab Plagg's hand and zoom out of the apartment. The two were so cute together, it was great living with such dynamic personalities. It was a wonder that the Kwamis weren't doing anything romantically either. What an odd world they lived in. Marinette stood and patted her cheeks. It was now or never. She walked to the door and knocked twice before walking in.

"Adri-Oh my god. What happened?"

He quickly faced her as he tried to put on the rest of his shirt. He was still dripping wet with a towel wrapped tightly around his slim waist, but she was more so focused on his arm. She stopped him from his struggle with the shirt and took it off from over his head. A purpling black and blue bruise on his arm spread out over his shoulder and consumed most of his upper arm. His arm swelled with its broken blood vessels.

"I'm fine." He chuckled as he took his shirt back from her.

"No, you are not. Hot or cold?" She asked as she stood.

Knowing exactly what she was referring to and knowing that she wouldn't let it go until he put something on it, he answered, "Hot."

Marinette quickly walked to the bathroom and got a heat compress packet before sitting him on the bed. As she applied the compress, she repeated, "What happened?" She knew it didn't come from her or anything else recently, she'd seen his body up close almost every night, there was no way she would miss it. He sighed, clearly not wanting to dispose of how he received it. "Just tell me."

"Nino. I wasn't supposed to say, but I allowed him to hit me one good time after you guys left." He stood and went back to putting on his clothes. "But it'll heal in no time, you know that." He rushed out.

"Well, now I'm going to hit him, he definitely didn't hold back."

Adrien shook his head as he slid on his sweats. "Nah, I didn't want him to. I let him, and I deserved it. I clearly don't have a problem with it, so you shouldn't either."

She would never understand how guys could just let anything go. They seemed so buddy buddy when they all met up, Marinette wouldn't have expected Nino to hit him and as hard as he had at that. Adrien took his seat next to her with a smile. Marinette looked closely at him, she'd definitely seen brighter smiles on his face, ones much happier and truthful. _I don't want him to force himself to smile around me._ She dropped her gaze to the ground.

"You said you loved me, right?" She whispered softly. Even as she spoke the words, it was odd and seemed slightly cocky to say out loud despite her justly asking.

"Yes, I honestly love you."

She tried to keep the firmness in her voice as she said, "Then I'll say this once. Tell me everything honestly, everything you kept from me and you know exactly what I mean. You said you wanted to stop being dishonest with me, start now. If you love me, you'll tell me. If I doubt anything you say for even a second, _if_ you decide to answer, then I don't think I can do this anymore."

He seemed shocked at the sudden confrontation. She watched as terror filled his eyes, it didn't make sense to her. It was a simple request, why was he freezing up? She could feel her heart racing as she didn't want silence to be the answer he chose, this was what she was afraid of. Marinette stood and began to walk out of the room, but Adrien quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I'll tell you." He said quickly.

Even with his proclamation, Marinette didn't feel the weight in her chest lighten any. For such a sour look to come to his face, something must have happened, something bad. She took her hand out of his grip as she looked down at him, awaiting his explanation.

"I…" He struggled to think of where to start. "On New Year's Day, I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did."

She was far from satisfied with the start of his story. "I'm going to need more of an explanation than that."

"I know. I had every intention of telling you how I really felt about you that day, but I had to see Master Fu first. That's where I went that day. I got so caught up in the idea of you and me together, that I almost forgot the reality of the situation."

"You're not answering anything. What did he tell you? Why the urgency to see him all of a sudden?"

"Plagg said a few cryptic things the day I hurt you during training. Stuff about miraculous holders and my powers, he told me to ask Master Fu about it. I didn't think he would really make me ask, but he didn't say a single word about it even when I begged. I think it's mainly because he doesn't know or understand either. Even Master Fu didn't really understand, but he gave me a few answers...That I didn't like. Plagg was right to make me ask Master Fu because had Plagg told me any of what I heard from Master Fu when I originally asked, I would have lost it."

"What did he say?"

"Like I said, he couldn't tell me much, but I made sure to ask about the other miraculous holders that he had heard of. Keep in mind, Plagg has been in the book with me for centuries, so information was scarce, but," He took a deep gulp, the next things he said would dig him a deeper grave. He looked to Marinette, wanting to ask for another way to prove he loved her. More so than the firmness behind her exterior, he saw the fear and sadness he was inflicting on her by keeping her at bay. That was enough for him to continue. "Plagg is a forbidden Kwami, most people don't use him, I was worried because he told me that. Each owner of Plagg loses their sanity and can't control their powers. My situation is different because he was trapped in my body for whatever reason in the book with me. No matter how out of hand their powers got, they never laid a hand on the ladybug Kwami owner." His voice trembled. He had yet to tell her of just how badly he had hurt her when she was akumatized. It made him nervous and uneasy just to think about it now. "After I heard that, it ruined everything. If I was going to be a harm to you, then I'd rather not be near you at all. My powers would only go downhill, and I couldn't bring you down with me. I stayed out so late that night debating on what to do. Your safety was the most important thing to me when I came home, so I tried to push you away and put distance between us. With you openly confessing to me like that, I knew I couldn't stay in the same place as you, I just couldn't. So I left, and at that time Lila made me an offer to stay with her. I didn't know where to go, I just wanted time to think and sort things out. I messed up by sleeping with her, that was completely my fault and I regret it every day of my life. It was only three times, but…it shouldn't have even been an option." Adrien said as he stood and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I thought if I could just make it harder and more difficult for you... I was hoping you'd find fault with me and blame me for this, but you did the opposite and questioned yourself. You did nothing wrong." He repeated.

Marinette shooed his hand off of her face. She could feel herself shaking in anger. All of this was because of something Plagg said in passing? Sure, it wasn't good news, but had Adrien thought a little more, he would've seen that they could've easily worked through this. "Why didn't you just tell me before?" She thought back to all of the tears cried, the emotional confusion, how she felt like everything was her fault- it all could have been avoided. "All of the agony you caused me could have been avoided had you just been honest and upfront! I could have helped you!" She yelled.

"I was scared!" He fired back. She wouldn't understand, she couldn't. He looked at how he still had no information about what was wrong with him. Hell, he nearly killed her the other day, what wasn't she understanding? He'd tried everything to find information but couldn't. Even sneaking into the house when they weren't talking so he could get extra time to study the book and find answers. "It's a death wish with how things are going! _Your_ death wish because I'm going to end up hurting you at some point!"

"I could have done something!" She said as she beat on his chest.

"What could you have done!?"

Marinette grew silent. She didn't know what she could do to help him, but she would've done something. _Anything_. Even emotionally to help take some of the burdens off of him. Adrien was trying to keep in mind that she had her own problems with searching for the Kwamis, figuring out the spells, and with everything to do with using her own magic, plus her personal life. He didn't have a right to ask her for help.

"That's not all." He said hoping to change the subject. He wanted to avoid this, the screaming, the yelling they were just getting started with. It made him uneasy because he had been trying so desperately hard to keep her from angering for the last few weeks. The look of wrath, and yet worry she had laced through her eyes as her mouth formed a frown and her eyes watered made him uncomfortable. She gave him a choice and it was his time to come clean, so he would continue to tell her everything. "The memories I got, the ones I lost. The ones I didn't tell you were bad memories. From my point of view, I could see myself doing horrible things, I killed an animal, I tried to beat someone within an inch of his life...I made her cry." He beat on his own head as the memories he had tried to repress the memories that came back. He couldn't think of it now, not with Marinette here. "How could I let you be involved with someone so terrible?" Why were the few things he remembered so horrible? Had he been such a cruel person in his past?

"You can't make that choice for me, I still-"

"You don't get it. Is this a game to you?" He asked with a weak smile as he sat on the edge of the bed once more. "Marinette, I loved you and love you with all of my heart. I pushed you away because I was scared of what I'd do to you, but there's more. There's one last thing I haven't told you."

"What else haven't you told me?"

"I'm not just a danger to you, I'm a danger to myself."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason Plagg is forbidden. Master Fu said only two options come from using him. I either slip into the insanity and can't come back from it or I commit suicide due to it." Marinette gasped. "Only a handful of people have used Plagg apparently, but almost everyone commits suicide."

"But you-..." Adrien seemed fine, he was fine. He wouldn't do something like that and he wouldn't go crazy, he couldn't. "Each time I fuse with Plagg it worsens, there's no stopping it. That night Plagg tried to convince me to give him up, but I thought about you and how I needed to help and protect you, and I-I just couldn't do it. It's the only way I _can_ protect you. I wanted to wish for a way to keep staying with you without hurting you, but you were right and I was wrong. Everything comes with a cost, I could never use the wish. Marinette, I honestly love you so much, I really love you. I just don't know what to do. I can't imagine hurting you like that again. I-I can't."

 _Again?_ She questioned, but remained silent. There were few times where he had accidentally hurt her when sparring, but none of that warranted the fear he was portraying now.

Marinette watched as he shook before her, his hands trembled as he was forced to think about the inevitable. _I had it wrong._ She thought sadly as she watched him suffer before her. This whole time, she had thought she had it worse than him. Why? Because of a few tears cried? Because she hadn't received the answer she wanted? Because he lied to her? She never would've thought he was doing it for her benefit. The man was struggling with the concept of life and death or with helping and hurting her, and she hadn't even known a single thing about it. Alya was right, he was definitely misguided. When pushed between a rock and a hard place, he floundered under the pressure. Marinette only wished he wouldn't have thought he could solve his problems on his own.

"I just love you too much." He said as he cradled his face in his hands.

Marinette reached a hesitant hand out towards him before patting his head. "Adrien…"

To see such a pained expression on his face as he looked up at her hurt her all the more. He honestly didn't mean to hurt her. She had doubted him this whole time and felt guilty for not having more faith in her partner. He was suffering on his own accord and she didn't make things easier by taking a toll on him emotionally. To think he was doing all of that for her, he'd always had her best interest in mind. How could she have thought any differently? She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to do everything on your own." Her voice had become small compared to the strong voice she had used earlier. "I had come in asking you thinking that no matter what you could tell me, I didn't care." She continued honestly. "I just wanted you to suffer on the same level I was without knowing that you had been suffering more than me. For that, I'm sorry." She had thought she'd done much growing, but had she truly? She felt like wishing bad on another person, the man she loved at that, proved different. Had she grown to become a horrible person? "I never would have thought any of that was happening on the side."

"I didn't tell you anything and I was wrong for that. I just wanted to avoid you looking at me like this." Adrien said as his lips curved into a frown. He could see it on her face, she was scared for him- she pitied him. After everything he said, she was scared for his future. "You know everything now. So the choice is yours, what do you want to do? I'll abide to anything you wish." He said as he took her hands in his.

It wasn't a hard choice and yet she found herself hesitating. It was a lot of information that he was dumping on her, information she'd never expected at that.

"Adrien, you know how I feel about you." Not even for a second did he stop trembling as he waited for her answer. _He's honestly scared that I don't want him._ This wasn't how she wanted things to be, not anymore. "I have one question for you. What changed? Why is it suddenly okay for us to be together now?"

"I know the price of losing you and I never want to lose you again. I'm sorry for everything I did to you just to come back and tell you that I love you. But the choice isn't mine, it's yours."

 _Why wouldn't he stop shaking?_ "No," she said as she shook her head. She was wrong, she wasn't the one that had done much growing, he was. If she had grown, it was in the wrong direction and she didn't want that. "I was completely blinded by my own perspective and didn't think about what might have gone through your head. In fact, even up until today I didn't, Alya was the one that suggested I talk to you. I wished bad things on you and as your partner I failed you, so I'm also in the wrong and I owe you an apology. It all falls on you, would you still love a person like me?"

He pressed his lips to hers as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Do you even have to ask? I haven't stopped loving you since I started, not even for a second. If you'll have me, I want to be yours."

"Mine?" She smiled at the thought of it.

He stood and swung Marinette around, she laughed as she gripped onto him. His pearly whites showed as his eyes glistened. It nearly brought tears to her eyes to see such a genuine smile on his face. She missed it after all of this time. They were finally in a good place, headed in a good direction, going upwards. And yet, there was one thing she needed to say.

"Adrien, I want to have a future with you."

"I do too."

"I know, I know." She said with a giggle. "So that's why you can't use Plagg anymore." His giddy mode dropped as his face turned straight. "Don't make me choose between losing you and actually losing you." Their options were too limited right now. Until she could get more answers, no matter the situation, it just wouldn't be safe for them to fuse together anymore.

"But what if you're in trouble?"

"I can handle it myself, but what I can't handle is you putting yourself in more danger for my benefit. Promise me."

Adrien was silent for a while. It was her only condition, the only thing she was asking in order for them to stay together. "I promise I won't use Plagg anymore."

"Just until we can get more answers and figure out what to do." His life was already uncertain with him coming from the book without them knowing how he was put in there in the first place. There was no need to make things worse.

Marinette smiled, she had been partially scared of the change in their dynamic, but things were making a turn for the better between them with everything cleared up. She could finally say it.

"Adrien, I love you."

Not I loved you, but _I love you_. Present tense, she was currently feeling it. He threw himself back on the bed with a goofy grin. Okay, he felt like he could die and go to heaven now. He would stick to his plan. The few months he wasted, he wanted to make up to her. _I want to make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world._ He thought as he closed his eyes. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her for making him the happiest man in the world. It'd only been a few seconds and he already felt rejuvenated, happy, and ecstatic. Marinette threw herself back as well as she looked at him. The happiness she felt at seeing him happy- it was already consuming her.

The two spent the rest of the night just talking while he played with her hair, simply basking in each other's presence. Hours into the night, both felt at ease and at peace with what was happening between them. They had spent so much time together, but they found it necessary to fill in the gaps of what they had missed in their time apart. Marinette had never realized how hard Adrien worked while they were apart. He had tried so hard to learn what he could about spells and the nyctogrphic language, his knowledge easily matched her own, maybe even surpassed it. This was how things should be, them being able to laugh and talk into the late hours of the night while snuggling in each other's arms under a warm blanket. She couldn't believe how much she actually missed it until she was in his arms again with no negative bearings towards him.

Marinette laughed as she laid a hand on his bare chest. "It was because I want to move at one point within the next year or so." She explained as she told him about how she went furniture window shopping a few weeks ago. "Once all of this is over." After all of the Kwamis were returned, she really did want to change apartments. Maybe to a new house, or just somewhere new in general. Though she knew the chance of her completely relocating was slim to none with her making new moves at her job. The best she could do was move around Paris, that could easily satisfy her. Maybe a wider apartment, one with an island in the kitchen, a bigger bedroom, and a spacious living room. She closed her eyes. "Before you told me you wouldn't live with me if you could after everything. You said you'd stay with Master Fu. What do you want to do with your future now?"

He gripped her tightly, holding her closer to him. "I'm scared to think of the future." He said honestly. It was great to talk about, it really was, but things were just as uncertain as they were all of those months ago. The only thing that had changed between them was their relationship, nothing else.

Marinette opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Chat, what's the difference between a circle and a cycle?" She asked as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"They're virtually the same, only one repeats."

"No, they're not." She stated as she pointed her finger straight in the air at the ceiling and began to move it in a circle. "A cycle repeats from point A to B to C. The events never change, and it continues on and on and on, one of never-ending repetition. On the other hand," she aimed her hand forward so that her finger was pointing at the clock on the other side of the room before moving it in a circular motion. "A circle represents wholeness, eternity, infinite possibilities. What we have is a circle, you won't have the same repeated outcome as other Kwami owners that had Plagg. I'll make sure of that. I feel it in my heart that we can figure out what is happening with you and keep you here after we capture all of the Kwamis. Don't be afraid to talk about the future because you have one."

He gave her hundreds of little kisses all over her face. "I love you, I love my sweet Bugaboo, my sweet girlfriend, my sweet everything." She was literally all he had, wanted, and needed. Why was he so lucky? "Then let's move, I'll get a job. We can get married, have a family. Have normal lives."

She could feel her face reddening, a future with him? She wanted one more than anything else in the world in this very second. They had a future together, she'd make sure of it if it was the last thing she did. If this was a dream, she'd never want to wake up. Marinette closed her eyes once more, feeling tired as it went onto 3 in the morning. They had the rest of their lives to decide what to do with their future. Everything was going to be fine, it just had to be. The two slowly began to fall asleep in each other's arms. Her with grandeur thoughts of a future with her love, him with the hope of a life with her.

 **xXx**

Marinette found herself crinkling her nose as she struggled to keep her eyes closed after only thirty minutes of sleep.

"Chaton, turn off the light." She said as she elbowed his side. Sure enough, he lay sleeping soundly as light snores persisted. "Adrien." She said before aggravatingly opening her eyes. Why was the light on in the first place? She hated that he slept so soundly and like a log. Marinette sat up and rubbed her eyes but gasped at what her eyes landed on. "Chaton!" She whispered loudly as she shook his arm. "Chat!" Marinette said as she used both arms to shake him awake. God forbid a robber ever break in.

"Huh?" He stirred awake before sitting up and rubbing his own eyes. "What?" Marinette pointed in front of them.

A blue ray of light floated in before them. Adrien went to touch it, but Marinette pulled his hand back. "Don't touch it, it might fly off again."

"Well, what is it exactly?"

"I don't know." Marinette felt around for her lamp's light switch before getting up. It floated around her in a few spiraling circles before bopping her on the nose. She giggled. "It's warm." _Almost like…._ She could vaguely remember the feeling of it. It was nearly the same as with Pollen when she reacted to being near Marinette. She gasped as she quickly went to her closet. "Adrien, get dressed to go outside. Quickly." She said as she tossed him a hoodie from their closet. Marinette quickly slid on an oversized hoodie as she put on a pair of socks. "I think we should follow it!"

The blue light fazed through the door as it hovered in the living room. The two nearly tumbled over each other as they quickly chased after it. With haste, Adrien put on a pair of old sneakers before following the light outside. As it picked up speed, Marinette and Adrien broke into a run after it.

Throughout the empty streets, they followed after the cerulean orb.

Their heavy pants filled the air as time passed. After forty minutes of chasing the light throughout town, both began to feel tired. The light refused to stop for anything as it persisted its journey through Paris. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand in his so as to keep her from falling behind. This could be an answer to some of their questions, they couldn't afford to lose it now.

"It's slowing down." He said through his pants as it went down a hill. The two skidded down the hill before coming to a stop at the bottom. The cerulean light stopped before dipping down into the grass.

"Where...did it…..go?" Marinette breathed out as she dropped to her knees.

Adrien did the same as he felt along the grass. "Marinette, look." A blue broach lay on the ground. Spreading out from the peafowl body were nine aqua colored feathers spread out behind it with small gems on the center. Marinette could feel her heart banging on her chest. This was the last Kwami they had to find minus Nooroo and the Kwamis Marinette had given away. The warm feeling it gave off was mesmerizing as it comforted her.

"We found it," Adrien said as he put an arm around her. They were one step closer, one step closer to ending it all, to their happy future.

Marinette went to grab the miraculous. As her fingers came into contact with the shiny lead of the brooch, a blue light spread out from its body.

"Marinette!"

The blue light was blinding, it covered everything around her before turning dark.

 _Adrien!_ Marinette called out through the darkness. _Adrien!_ She called once more. _Why isn't he answering?_ Slowly a ray of light was seen. Marinette ran towards it in hopes of leaving the darkness.

Slowly, she blinked as she took in a deep breath of air. Her eyes focused on the dress she adorned. The softest of blue silks covered her arms as her breasts were pushed up and out with a corset. Her chest was much bigger and fuller on its own. She looked at the daintiness of her hands. Though slightly larger than they normally were, the slenderness of the fingers and the length of her nails were longer and colored, giving off a gentle feminine feeling.

Three knocks sounded at the door before a young woman walked into the room. She hardly had time to look at the old decorations of the room as her eyes landed on the woman. "Your breakfast is ready, Madame Emilie." The woman said as she stepped in to help with preparation.

She waved her hand nonchalantly, signaling she could dress by herself. "I'll be right there." A voice she hadn't recognized left her parted lips as she turned to the mirror for one final look over. Familiar soft green eyes looked over her body once as she tied her long blonde hair to the side in a loose braid before she gave herself a smile.

Marinette gasped. Her eyes focused in front of her but stared at a face she had never known. Every soft strand of her, she could feel in her hands. The happiness the woman felt at hearing her name called- she could feel it all. _I'm not in my body._

* * *

Alya is literally my best friend coming at me with logic and reason haha.

This was only the calm before the storm.

Sorry this was kind of rushed, but tada. See you next time.


	18. Comisserate

_Marinette found herself getting lost in the beauty that was now herself._

With one final smile to the mirror, she walked out of her spacious room. The hallways glittered with white, gold, and peach, as the decorations she had chosen for the hallway accentuated the brightness of the hall. Quickly, she ascended down the stairs as many of the manor's residents greeted her.

"Mademoiselle."

"Good morning."

"Pleased to see you so well this morning."

They all greeted her warmly as they bowed their head to her. She smiled at each maid and butler as she made her way through the chateau. Through the spread curtains, she could see the sun peeking through as if to add to her good mood. Any day was a good day so long as she was breathing and alive. With a pep to her step, she hurried to the dining room.

As her eyes landed on her dearest husband, her heart was filled with warmth and adoration. "Gabriel!" She all but ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his lean figure. His platinum blonde hair sparkled under the lights as steely grey eyes swirled with a deep blue. She was once again captivated by the man that had stolen her heart, it only took one look.

"Emilie, please." He said before lightly pushing her back and placing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

It had been years since she was forced into the role of being the mayor's wife, but she just couldn't manage to act in such a way. Who wouldn't become giddy at the sight of their one and only? She cleared her throat and straightened her back before giving him a small curtsey. "I'm glad to see you are back, my dearest."

He couldn't blame her for her child-like behavior. Gabriel had just gotten back from business after two weeks, she had missed him dearly as he her. The few letters exchanged simply weren't enough. As an elite clergyman and leader of their city, it was almost necessary that he leave out of town to help settle disputes and to make sure everything ran smoothly constantly. She cradled his face in her hands. The warmth from cheeks of the man she loved brought a giddy grin to her face.

In turn, he smiled once more as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. "And I the same, my lovely wife."

Emilie pulled back from the hug and did a small spin. "Do you like it? I asked one of the seamstresses to sew it specifically for your arrival."

The beaded turquoise of the blue as green undertones faded and appeared with each movement truly accented the green in her eyes. "You look as lovely as ever. Now," He searched around the expansive dining room before his eyes landed on his treasure once more. "Where is our son?"

Emilie sighed as she looked around herself. "He must still be in his room." As one of the butlers motioned to get her son, she held up a single hand to hold him in place. "It's fine, I'll get him." She said with one last kiss as she left the room.

 _I ask for one thing._ She thought with a roll of her eyes followed by a giggle nonetheless. As she walked down the corridor, more butlers greeted her. She smiled politely, as was customary when walking down the halls. Emilie never wanted as many maids and butlers as they had but Gabriel insisted on having at least fifteen of each. They were all very kind to her, but she felt it completely unnecessary. Especially with the feeling of a forced smile from most that served her.

She knocked twice on the wide door before opening it. At the sudden entry, her precious child turned to her with a scowl.

In mock defense, she raised her hands in the air. "I knocked." Which was a poor, and typically forgotten habit she was trying to remind herself to do more. She pointed a finger at his attire and shook her head with a grin. "Your father is going to lose his mind with what you wear."

 _Marinette gasped. No matter how different the person in front of her looked, she would never misidentify the beautiful green eyes he possessed._

"I blame you." He said as he straightened out his collar in the mirror.

Truth be told, it was completely and utterly her fault. He practically walked around in what others deemed to be naked in a simple collared shirt. With them transitioning into the mid 1690's, the style was rather different from her son's fitted waistcoat. He was simply ahead of his time, literally. That's what she got for showing him things in future centuries to come. Had she known he'd grow so attached to a particular style, she'd still have shown him because it brought her great joy to see such a unique individual be a part of her kin.

She walked behind her son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she examined the young man he had become. Gleaming green forests stared back in the reflection of the mirror. "He'll say, 'Felix, you look like-

"A common beggar that can't afford clothes." They finished together with mild laughter.

"Oh, Felix." Emilie brushed a hand through his straight blonde locks that matched her own. Naturally narrowed green eyes softened as he looked at the beauty that was his mother. Not a single woman in town could match her beauty, and for that he scoffed at anyone that tried.

Mildly forgetting the reason as to why she had come to his room, she knocked herself on the head. "I asked you to be downstairs when your father arrived home. Breakfast is ready." She said as she began ushering him out of his room.

He simply rolled his eyes as he followed his mother out of his room. Her pride, her joy, her everything- that's simply what he was. Her own flesh and blood gripped her hand firmly as they went to her husband. Upon laying eyes on the two, her husband frowned at his son's appearance but sat at the table nonetheless.

"Son."

With a slight tilt of his head down in respect, he acknowledged his father. "Father, glad to see your travels went well."

"As am I."

The family took their seats at the table before enjoying the meal their chef whipped up with mild chatter. Emilie looked around the table. A husband. A son. A beautiful house to call her own. Food for days that would make any man mad. Her hand brushed against the fabric of her sleeve. What had she done to deserve such a life? Such an amazing life at that. Nearly everything in her life was perfect, _nearly_.

"Dearest," she called to her husband. "I'm thinking of going out into the town today...alone."

Both husband and son stopped eating at her declaration. Felix shifted his eyes as his father's eyes hardened on her. "Emilie, it's one thing if Felix and I are to go with you or even a servant, but alone?" He stated carefully, why was this a conversation they had to have every now and again?

Emilie waved her hand nonchalantly. "I'm not a child, Gabriel. I've traveled into town alone before."

She had to admit, their worries were warranted. She hadn't been out alone in months and she only ever sought alone time in nature. The last thing they needed was the town talking again, and yet that made it all the more tempting. She could care less what anyone said about her as a person or her appearance, though she knew venturing out was always a tricky subject as she was well known around town as the mayor's wife. She forced a smile of assurance as she continued eating, knowing that she had already put it in her head to brave going through town.

"You will cover yourself, yes?"

"Of course."

"Father," Felix set his fork down with objection.

"She will do as she pleases, without question." He ended before continuing to eat his porridge.

 _Curse this face of mine._ She was beautiful, anyone that happened to cross her path could admit that. For a young woman in these times to look as young as she did at age 39 was a sin, the only one to blame was here genes. Not a single wrinkle or crow's feet in sight, it wasn't her fault she stopped aging in their mid 20's. In her eyes, no matter what, she would be the town's leader's wife until her husband passed the title onto his son. In such troubling times, the idea of another entity existing frightened the world as those that were not 'of the sort' feared for their lives. It had been over 25 years since the eradication of anything related to magic. It was hard to believe that the very man that had rid the town of magic, was so close to what he hated most in the world.

Breakfast finished quietly after Emilie's proclamation. She vowed to go for the main reason that it would be the announcement of their son following in his father's footsteps. On any other average day, she would stay home, tend to things around the house, help out with a small amount of filing, and then wait for either her son or husband to come home. It was a very lackluster day unless she went out, which wasn't all that often due to the oddity of her appearance and the reaction of the citizens. If they were able to see more of her and recognize her as something more than the mayor's wife, then it was definitely possible that they'd warm up to her. Right? She believed so. Why was it so fair that everyone knew her son and her husband, but not her?

As she helped the maids collect the finished plates, she watched as her son stalked off to his quarters. Emilie silently laughed to herself knowing all too well that he was now in a tiff.

The sudden off pace of his walk, the haste for him to remove himself from a situation that he did not favor, his squared shoulders, not a single word of gratitude for his meal. It was quite clear, she had displeased him.

"Finish this for me, Katiana?" She asked with a statement, though she knew they could never deny her requests. It's not like they liked when she helped them with work anyways. Apparently a woman of such stature shouldn't have to do any type of cleaning.

 _I best talk to him._ She loved her son to pieces, more than life itself. But that boy managed to be just so overprotective with anything that came to her. He was more protective of her than he was with himself. It was the oddest of things to her. She could've sworn she'd provided a carefree life for him, and yet he worried about all sorts of things with her.

Emile walked to his room and opened the door. He was putting on his coat to go out to town before his announcement in the evening.

"I can tell when you're not happy." His mother sung as she sat on the soft of his linens.

"I just want you to stay home," Felix said honestly as he straightened his coat. "There's no reason to attend, they're saying information you know."

She sighed with a frown. "I want to support you and become better acquainted with our people. Is that wrong?"

"It is when you're of magic." He replied without a single glance at her.

And there it was, the biggest problem of it all. She was one of few magic beings in the world. Both her parents had such blood coursing through their veins and she was no different. With one look at her, anyone could guess that she was of different kin from them all with how she aged and carried herself. Had she aged any differently, she just might have blended in a bit better. Emilie refused to think negatively of her magic upbringing and who she was as a person though. She understood every reason for worry, had her husband not banned and imprisoned any magic user, the situation would be completely spun a different way. A man that detested magic ironically married what he hated. With her husband being the leader of this corner of France for the last 28 years, there was a certain status to uphold. The citizens looked up to him in more ways than one. With everything as divided as it was with the deaths and magic at that time, he was one of the first to enact the law of eradicating all magic from their small town. With him as this town's mayor with many titles, people begged to live in such a place seeing as all of the citizens' needs were met, they were happy, society thrived, and the perks of no magic being used was available.

All the same, she wouldn't change anything.

Emilie laughed. "If it weren't for my magic upbringing, I would've never have met your father and you wouldn't be here. So why punish me for it now?"

"Just don't come." Felix said before leaving his room to head out.

She threw herself back on the comfortable bed. _I wouldn't change anything._ She reminded herself.

Not their meeting. Not her family. Not her life.

She placed a gentle hand to her heart. Her heart ached in a way that she'd never known for the feeling that she might be slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Normally, it was a passing feeling, but as she lay on her son's bed thinking of his face as he wanted her to avoid doing such a simple thing such as walking through town, she felt odd.

"I must speak to Hyde later." She voiced as she sat up. _Gabriel should be leaving in the next two days to speak with the governor from Nice I believe…_

She could wait two days; the feeling might pass by then. She hoped.

She prayed.

 **xXx**

It wasn't until later in the evening that Madame Agreste ventured into town. Despite putting on a strong front for her men, she always felt uneasy with the idea of exploring her own community. She knew nothing would happen to her, but with the men worrying about her so much, it still warranted such feelings of nervousness.

The maid handed Emilie her purse with a look of worry herself. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

Emilie shook her head while giving a small pat on her shoulder. "I am well into my 30's, I promise I can handle myself."

The maid looked at her employer's soft baby features. Age was but a number, and in this case certainly didn't aid her point as she looked just as young as the teens that caused havoc around town. The maid could only offer a soft smile. Emilie wasn't sure if it was one of pity, sorrow, or the idea of her own naivety. The only thing she was sure of was that it was not genuine in the slightest. Without another word, she stepped out into the crisp spring day and took in a deep whiff of air. The intoxication of such a sweet aroma wafting throughout the town gave her a gentle pleasure. It was the small things like this that she enjoyed, it was such a quaint town that her husband had worked hard on. As her home was towards the end of the town, she walked down the winding road that lead there, pleased with the little bit of scenery she received on the short walk.

If possible, before attending the town meeting, she was hoping to meet more of the citizens and see if there were any problems in the town she should notify her husband of. He never talked much about business and never really told her anything about his line of work. She knew he listened to complaints and tried to fix any problems in the town while constantly meeting with other mayors and governors in order to join each other in promoting each town. Other than that, what did she know beyond the surface level? Had they really been married for 26 years? The least she could do was help him in this way, right?

It wasn't long before Emilie approached the first of the small town's buildings. A beautiful flower shop with one of the prettiest gardens in town she had ever seen. More than anything in the world, Emilie cherished beautiful gardens. After caring for one Gabriel had presented to her over the last twenty years, she couldn't help but fall in love with any well-tended to garden. She gently pressed on the door before walking in. The smell of tea tree oil spilled throughout the air as she admired the perennials. Roses, daffodils, the sweet kisses of a sunflower, all of them were everywhere. A woman with the brightest green eyes and the darkest of hair rounded the corner of the shelves as she made her way to greet the customer. Emilie gave one of her warmest smiles at the woman. A noticeable gasp escaped her lips at the mayor's wife suddenly appearing at her shop of all places.

"Oh my." With a bow, she lowered her head.

Emilie quickly waved her hands, slightly flustered by such a formal greeting. "Please don't lower your head."

"Have I done something wrong to warrant a visit?" She asked nervously.

Emilie could feel her smile drop at the inquiry before she tried to make it bright once more. "No, before the town meeting I just wanted to take a small stroll through the town. Maybe find out if there is anything my husband and I can do to help you?" She questioned.

Quickly, the woman shook her head as she grabbed a water pale and began watering her flowers. "No, no, everything is perfect. Thank you." The slightest of sighs escaped Emilie's lips as she watched the woman's hands shake at the intrusion.

Emilie carefully walked up to her and took the pale from her before moving onto the next plant. "Not the slightest grievance? I'm here to help, not hinder. You have quite the beautiful garden growing out there, Michelle." She could've laughed at how surprised Michelle seemed at hearing her name. Emilie made it a point to try to remember almost every citizen that had a role in town. With Michelle being the only flower owner in this small humble borough, of course she would remember it. As Emilie continued to water the plants, she pointed a sharp nail towards the door. "Your shop location is in a very disadvantageous place to have flowers. The sun will always hit this side late and will never shine on them very long. I understand you've had this shop for years, but isn't that quite troublesome?" She asked as she handed the pale back.

Michelle bit her lip as she struggled between answering honestly or with an answer that would end the conversation quickly. Sensing how uncomfortable she made the woman, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If you won't voice your discomfort to my husband, at least telling me will help somewhat. It's okay to want to improve the town. My husband is many a things, but regarding flowers, when deciding where to put them, he has no clue." She said as she looked her in the eyes with a small giggle.

Ever so slightly, she could feel the woman's shoulder relax as a meek grin graced her features. "No thank you, Mademoiselle Agreste. I'm not too discontent. My family has had this building here for so long, it would be a shame to even contemplate relocating."

Emilie nodded her head. "Thank you for your honesty. If there are any inconveniences, feel free to tell me. I must be off to visit a bit more of the town, though I thank you for your time. I hope to see you at the town meeting tonight."

With small goodbyes exchanged, she made her way through the town. She couldn't remember the last time she had traveled, but the feeling was exactly the same. The same feeling of anxiety to those that interacted with her. All of the citizens acted the same whenever they saw her. Cautious, anxious, awaiting the second they parted ways. It didn't help with a maid or butler hovering over Emilie, watching their every move. Emile knew in her heart if she could just reach the citizens and if they could have more exposure to her, they wouldn't be as skittish. It was small, but a smile was definitely on the woman's face after seeing how genuine Emilie was being earlier. She wanted all of the other citizens to see that. The fear they had was completely unnecessary and was somewhat hurtful after decades of residing in the same town.

It's unnecessary but warranted.

She could do it, she just knew she could. It would only take time.

 **xXx**

She spent the next hour covering different parts of the town and trying her best to get a better sense of the citizens before taking a small rest in a quiet area of the town. It was by far the longest time she had ever spent outside of the house alone. It was refreshing in many ways but just as disheartening in others. One man nearly had a hernia when she appeared in his tool shop to inquire about the status of his store. Had she known that the other citizens wouldn't have reacted so well, she might have been discouraged from continuing her little project. _Might have._ All they needed was more time with her and times were so trying in this day and age.

From her bag, she pulled out a rather worn-down hooded cape and tied it carefully around her neck before pulling the hood over her head. Her blonde tresses and vibrant blue dress drew more than enough unneeded attention, she wanted to tone it down for the town meeting. Emilie wanted the focus to be solely on her husband and son as they took the stage, not on her. It would be a quick meeting before the real hectic months followed.

She quickly trailed behind where the wave of people was flooding as the meeting would start in a few minutes. Emilie hid her face as she watched Gabriel's people laugh and talk amongst themselves. It was such a small town, everyone knew everyone, there was simply no way around it. It was like a small unity to help everything run smoothly amongst themselves. She watched forlornly as more people gathered around the stage, she hoped to have this type of relationship with them in the future. They all seemed like such happy merry people, it would be great to get on better terms with them.

She watched as her husband and his colleagues walked on stage, followed by her son. He looked as handsome as ever as he stood with his head high. She could shed tears of joy at this moment, the town would definitely change for a better as her son had worked in the system for quite some time and would finally take over his father's job. The talking immediately died down as Gabriel took the stage.

"Thank you for gathering tonight." His voice commanded attention as he spoke in a tone only a leader could muster. She could see a twinkle in his eye as he looked down upon each and every citizen. "As I look at you all, I feel an immense pleasure in having guided you. I've spoken with our neighboring city and have managed to secure the perfect deal of trading with the east side and will speak with the south in a matter of a day."

Emilie smiled as the crowd began to talk amongst themselves in pure happiness for the fact that they had automatically received the finest of clothes, food, and machinery upon the completion of this deal. It warmed her to see how the town appreciated her husband's work.

"Now you may be asking, why have I called for such a meeting at an off time, yes? While news of our dealings could have waited, a date has been determined for a dramatic change to come upon this town. As you know, we lead with I as the mayor, my clergymen instep, and as a whole as a united town. To follow in my footsteps and take my place once he is the prime age of 26 is a man that shall lead you to greatness. My son, Felix Malvolio Agreste, he shall lead you towards nothing but success and excellence." He took one step back as he allowed Felix to step forward. Felix easily spotted his mother amongst the crowd and gave a single glance her way before bowing his head to the people that would soon be his.

Emilie looked around for the smiles the people were sure to hold. All at once her own smile dropped as the hushed murmur of the town began once more. Only this time, what they said struck her to the bones like a cold cloth against her skin. Similar to resonance in the air, their voices reverberated off one another in a way that made her heart quicken.

 **He's leading us?**

 _Let's start praying._

 **I'm terrified.**

 _Haven't we suffered enough?_

 **This town is going to the shitter.**

 _He'll kill us all._

 **Kill me before he does.**

Why? Why were they saying these horrible things about her son? Mouth agape, she looked around for a single good word but found none. All of their negative energy was flowing around her, not one person was happy with the news. She felt suffocated by their words and expressions. Some people had even silently started shedding tears. Emilie couldn't understand. How? Why? Their reactions were too much for such a joyous occasion. She felt sick being amongst it all. Her breaths became labored at their words. More so than anything, was an overwhelming feeling of fear that resonated off of each person. She could feel her own anxiety rising with each word.

Emilie took a few steps back as she tried to back away from them, resulting in her bumping into one of the citizens. As she tried to catch her footing, she tripped over her cape and fell to the ground. Much like the own fear Emilie now wore was the flower shop owner that matched her.

"Mademoiselle?" She asked, surprised to see her so soon.

Before she could lend a helping hand, all hell broke loose.

"She pushed the Madame to the ground, dispose of her!" Felix directed a pointed finger in the woman's direction as few guards around them immediately went to capture her. All of the citizens gasped as their hushed murmurs turned into uneven talking with the guards rushing through them to get to her.

"No," Emilie said as she watched the guards roughly grab Michelle and yank her close towards them. The poor woman screamed out in pain at the roughness of the man's hands. "No!" She was on her feet in mere seconds as Michelle looked scared out of her mind.

"This way Madame." One of the guards had gently grabbed her and began ushering her away.

"No, she-"

"Quiet, everyone. This town meeting must continue!" Gabriel said as he attempted to get everyone under control.

"I have direct orders from the mayor to escort you home." The guard said apologetically as he guided her away from the people.

Emilie was stunned into silence. It had shaken her to her very core. In a matter of no more than four minutes, she had been overwhelmed with such fear. One for the people and the confusion that came with their response. Another for how cold her son's eyes were at the simple direction of throwing one woman in jail. The last bit of fear for what she didn't understand. Even hours after, she continued to pace her room in angst and anticipation for her husband to arrive home. It felt like centuries before she could hear the greetings of everyone from the corridor as father and son stepped in. Exactly five minutes and thirty-two seconds passed before the door to their bedroom opened and her husband stepped in looking tired and worn out.

His first words tested her blood as she felt it began to boil. "I'm a bit late coming home. Have you eaten?"

Had he not remembered what happened mere hours ago?

"Have I eaten?" She asked incredulously as her face twisted. "I have damn well lost my appetite after tonight. An innocent woman was thrown in prison for the night, for something she had not done. I've already requested for her to be released."

"As I have heard, she'll be up and out within the morning." He commented as he watched his wife work herself up.

"And-and, how could you wrongfully ask them to remove me from the premises?"

He matched her gaze with a stern one of his own. "For your own safety. That was my biggest concern and you know that."

"Gabriel," she breathed out heatedly. "I am not some-some fragile piece of glass that will break upon direct contact! And if it were not for the fact that I am stuck in this house all day, the town's people wouldn't feel as if I were." Their horrified looks played back in her head when she had visited some of the local shops. No one liked her. No one wanted her there. They were all scared of her and she hadn't been anything but kind to them.

Sensing how strongly his wife felt, he immediately pulled her into his arms. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause his wife unnecessary sadness and to see her as so burdened him in numerous ways. "I do it to protect you." He brushed a hand through her soft hair. "I apologize for this, but you know at all costs your life is most valuable. I cannot risk losing you."

Hearing his firm heartbeat calmed her as she took a few moments to just breathe. Trying to take the anger out of her voice, she looked up into the grey eyes that eased her. Her biggest problem wasn't with any of the things she had mentioned no matter how much it disturbed her. "Gabriel, you didn't see it?" She questioned softly.

"See what, dearest?"

"The town, why are they terrified of our son leading them?" She asked lowly.

Emilie could only imagine how different it must have looked on stage. Actually being down there with them and witnessing their reactions was something he simply couldn't understand unless he was there with them.

With the smallest shrug of his shoulders, he replied, "They simply fear what they don't understand."

"I can relate." She said as she walked out of his arms and sat on the bed.

"You have to keep in mind that this is just the way the town is. They were extremely apprehensive when I took control after my parents' death, and yet they allowed me to lead them to greatness. They will warm up after they see how great our child is." He reminded her.

She remembered how difficult it was for him for the longest of time. Even now, no matter how amazingly he led the town, there were always those few that could never be satisfied.

As her husband took the back of her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, she found herself calmed but not sedated. This was just one thing her husband simply couldn't understand. He had never been a common citizen a day in his life. He couldn't understand the fear they all held. As if cloth covered his eyes, he was blind to it all.

She would have to have a personal talk with her son. Emilie's eyes were cast to the door as she knew her son's room wasn't far away. Despite how close they were in proximity, she knew talking to him now would be nothing but awful. He had always been so protective of her. Like a parent reprimanding a child, he would throw it in her face that he asked her to avoid trouble by staying home and she hadn't, resulting in unneeded chaos and a hindrance during such an important meeting. He wouldn't listen to anything she'd have to say, and it would result in achieving nothing. There was just no way she could talk to him now.

 _Tomorrow._ She vowed. Soft doe eyes turned to her husband. "You're leaving tomorrow morning for the next week, correct?"

"Yes, early in the morning. Off to the south to speak with them of furthering our port to their town."

Emilie could only muster a head nod as she waited for morning to come.

 **xXx**

Emilie brushed her hair in the mirror as she looked at her reflection. Tired eyes looked back, it seemed like lack of sleep was showing on her now dull complexion. With a swish of her finger, she motioned towards her hair as it naturally formed into a tight bun with a ribbon laced through it. As if to match her complexion, she wore a pale wine red dress with little to no design and absolutely no trace of money or prestige on her being.

Bright red eyes looked up at her. "How are you feeling today?"

She gently nuzzled her dearest Kwami's cheek with a smile. Duusu, her closest companion, glowed a beautiful deep blue as her red eyes peered at her owner. In the center of her forehead was a beautiful red circle to signify strength. Naturally formed tears were always in her tear ducts, giving her eyes an always gleaming appearance. As the peafowl Kwami, a beautiful tail feathered out behind her as the same red gems that were her eyes colored her tail as if for decoration. She had received her Kwami at such a young age and the two hadn't parted since, leaving Duusu as Emilie's closest confidant.

"I'm okay," Emilie answered as she looked at her appearance in the mirror once more. She was only ever asked if she looked ill as of recent, so she hoped her appearance wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

With her cape tied tightly, she pulled her hood over her head and walked out of her bedroom. Quietly, she crept down the stairs and towards the west wing, doing her best to avoid all maids and butlers. The last thing she needed was one reporting back to her husband that she had left the estate.

She stared at the dead end of the corridor. In the west wing of the house, there wasn't much aside from a few paintings of Gabriel's family that littered the wall.

 _It's been a while since I've done this._ She pressed a gentle hand to the wall, it was the only thing separating her from the outside world.

As if all eyes were on her, the pictures glared down at her disapprovingly. Mockingly, hate coursing through their blood for her.

With one deep inhale, she breathed out, "Open."

From her fingertips, a trail of light extended on the wall. The light spread until it outlined a door perfect for her size to fit through. Slowly, her hand fazed through the wall onto the other side until her body had completely fazed through. As she dropped her hand, the door disappeared, and she could only see the brick of her chateau.

 _I'll be back in no time._ She thought before quickly rushing down the road to the main town.

 _Marinette found herself feeling sorry for the woman. She had nearly forgotten she even existed after one day in the woman's mind, soul, and body. Each emotion, each sense, every part of her being Marinette felt in a sensational way. It was truly as if she had become Emilie. And in that, she felt a loneliness that she had yet to completely understand after the last 29 hours._

Without a single knock to the door, Emilie flew through the familiar doors and closed it behind her with haste. At the sudden intrusion, the owner of the shop jumped and took steps back.

"I apologize for coming so abruptly," Emilie said in between her pants as she looked into Michelle's eyes.

Despite seeing who had barged into her shop, the woman's fear didn't die down. In fact, it seemed to have grown.

Emilie dropped to her knees and bowed her head before Michelle as she placed her hands in front of her to beg for forgiveness. "I am so sorry for last night. No words can express that. I am sorry that you suffered for my doings. There was no reason for you to be thrown in prison and I expressed that to my husband. I just don't know what to do or how to express my sorrow for your situation."

Michelle was at a loss for words as her mouth parted to say anything before she stooped to her knees.

She took the madam's hands in hers. "Raise your head. A woman as prestigious as yourself should never grace the floor." She said as she helped her stand.

Was she the queen of England? Ruler of the world? For her to be referred to as such when she was nothing more than a common mayor's wife rubbed her the wrong way. She wasn't above or below anyone no matter the status she held.

Emilie's eyes drifted to where the guard had grabbed Michelle last night. Sure enough, with how roughly he grabbed her there were marks on her delicate skin.

Emilie took her hands out of hers. "Prestigious? I was once one of you." She felt the need to remind her that she married into the family she now had. There was no reason to associate her with prestige, not in the slightest. "I just felt the need to properly apologize to you."

Michelle nodded her head as she took in Emilie's appearance. "Thank you, I knew it wasn't your fault." The mayor's wife was many different things, but none of which Michelle could say was bad at this point. Not even common town's folk could bow their head and humble themselves to apologize in the manner Emilie had.

"And yet, I could do little to help your situation."

With a sigh, Michelle walked from the Madame and to a bundle of snapdragon flowers before placing them in her hands. "Do you know the meaning of these?"

"Deception?" Emilie asked, knowing quite well the meaning the flowers held.

"Also, the meaning of 'gracious woman', much like yourself. Please keep them, Madame."

"Emilie." She corrected. "And thank you kindly, this is the first gift I've received in a very long time." It was the first gift a citizen- _friend_ had ever given her. "Michelle, if you don't mind, may I make a statement and follow it with a question?"

"Of course."

"I understand why the town hates me. It is the reason I am typically stuck at home and under much surveillance. I am forced to ask, why the hatred for my son?" Michelle tried her best not to look put in a hard position with the question, but Emilie could see through her straight face. She waved her hand in dismissal of Michelle's surprise. "As a friend, it would help me greatly to know why everyone was fear-stricken. Please don't hold your tongue around me. Anything you say is okay."

Michelle leaned back on the counter as she looked into Emilie's eyes. The woman before her had more money, clothes, food, and luxury items than she'd ever have and yet, she looked sad as she stood before her. As a mother of one, Michelle could sympathize to some degree with Emilie about her child. If people thought what they had about her own son as they did the mayor's, she'd have many questions too.

"I've never been one to speak ill of another's child, though I can tell you the people are scared." She began. "There is no doubt he can rule this town, though I and many people of the town have had few but very…" She struggled to find the right words. "... _troubling_ encounters with him."

"Troubling?" Emilie pressed. She could sense that Michelle was uncomfortable with speaking of the boy. "Please don't sugar coat this."

Michelle felt she was in quite the predicament. She was a good ten years older than the Madame and it felt odd to tell someone as young as the mayor's wife about the wrongdoings of her twenty-five-year-old son. Almost like a child telling a parent about something another child did wrong. The ages were all mixed up.

"To put it lightly, your son has had power since the day he was born, and he knows it. It shows in how he looks down on us and in the way he treats and talks to us citizens."

"What do yo-"

Before she could persist, a citizen walked through the doors. Emilie pulled her hood tightly over her head before giving a slight bow towards Michelle. With another citizen there, she didn't want to speak more of it, she was sure Michelle was slightly relieved to be left off the hook no less. Emilie had received all of the information she needed anyway. Hugging her snapdragons tightly to her chest, she began to walk back towards her home.

Emilie had never really seen her son interact with anyone besides the maids, butlers, and her husband. When they used to go out into town, he was more or less silent and only really directed the conversation at his mother, never socializing with the other citizens. Sure enough, silence didn't warrant such fear in the citizens though. She felt drained and immensely tired at the thought of her precious child looking down on anyone. She had always taught him to treat everyone equally and with the same respect he'd give even the most prominent of people. Power and fear did not have to coincide within one another, she struggled to think of what her next steps would be. It was beneficial to talk with Michelle before talking with Felix, for now she felt more informed on the situation.

As she approached the same brick wall, she pressed her hand to it. "Open."

Once more, just as quickly as she went through the town, she was back and sneaking into her room. She threw the flowers on her nightstand before throwing herself onto the bed as soon as the door was shut. How in the world had she become so tired? All at once her life was hitting her and it was just so taxing.

"Now is that the face a princess should make?" A voice dripped from the bathroom

Emilie nearly jumped out of her skin as she sat up and aimed her hand at the bathroom. Holding her hands up in defense, her dearest of friends appeared from around the door.

Emilie's shoulder's relaxed as she jumped off of the bed and ran into her friend's arms. "Jin!"

"Emilie!" She wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Jin Takahashi, Emilie's longest and closest best friend. Jin's soft curly locks flowed down to her waist as her almond brown eyes twinkled. As always, Jin looked as lovely as ever. The tone of her naturally tan skin that her African and Japanese blood gave her glowed from the sun kisses the Spring sun provided. Her features were prominent with plump pink lips, mild freckles, and her button nose. She wore the finest handspun silk in the most gorgeous shade of red Emilie had ever seen.

Emilie pulled back from the hug and admired her best friend. It had been at least two years since she had last crossed through the town. "What are you doing here?"

"As a traveler does, she travels." She said with a wink.

Oh did Jin travel. While Emilie had been stuck in the same place for over twenty years, Jin had managed to go everywhere. With no place to call home, she traveled to wherever she wanted however she pleased.

"But none of your letters ever mentioned you coming here."

"Surprise, surprise?" She questioned. She made sure to send her closest friend letters from wherever the wind took her at least once a week. She never knew where she'd go next, so there was no point in ever speaking of it.

"How did you get in?" Emilie asked with slight concern.

"You needn't worry." She whipped her hand towards the door, effectively making the bolts on the door lock. "I know the rules well enough to know that every time I come here, I must sneak in." She said with a roll of her eyes before dropping them down to Emilie's chest. Impressed, she didn't hesitate to cup her breasts in her hands. "My, how they have grown." She nestled her face in them. "I praise the day God makes you look my way. They're just as soft as always." Was it possible to feel such nostalgia for breasts that weren't her own?

Used to this treatment at this point, Emilie could only laugh as she gently pushed her best friend off of her. Jin was the most unique person she'd ever met. At the ripe age of two, Jin had been put with Emilie's family for the earliest half of her life as her parents had left her. The two had basically grown up together up until Jin was ten and felt she could move about on her own. Least to say, like sisters, the two were extremely close and no distance could change that as they always managed to keep in touch. Jin had always been the outgoing extroverted sexual little deviant that loved to do and try anything.

"I'm married." Emilie reminded her.

She moved to the bed. "I'm not saying you can't have me on the side."

" _Happily_ married." Emilie corrected.

"You can't tell me you've never wanted to get a taste." She said suggestively as she spread herself out on the soft bed.

"If I ever do, I'll send for you." Emilie giggled. It would be a cold day in hell if she ever thought about leaving her husband for a woman. Though she had to admit Jin would definitely be her first option if she ever did.

"I will never understand how you can have sex with one man and be completely satisfied," Jin said honestly. Some people could say she was a sex addict. She was confident enough to say she was good at sex and loved taking other people on the joy ride that she could give. Man or woman, whoever wanted to try was welcome as she knew she could perform perfectly, with an encore at that.

"Easily when you're in love," Emilie said as she laid next to her on the bed. "So what sends you here on such a random night?"

"Well, I was near the town and wanted to see my blood sister." Jin placed a hand on her cheek. "You look pale, are you eating correctly?"

"I'm fine." She placed a gentle hand over Jin's. It provided such warmth and brought her immense joy. "Perfect now that you're here."

"Is something bothering you?"

Emilie averted her eyes, how was she so transparent? What wasn't bothering her now? "I'm worried about my son." She replied honestly.

Almost like old times, the two were close on the bed speaking of their worries and troubles. They hadn't done that in such a long time, it nearly felt odd to do now. Jin sat up and held a hand out.

"Trixx, my love." She called out. From the closet, Trixx flew out and sat herself on Jin's hand with a smile.

Trixx winked at Emilie. "You've got quite the collection of fabrics."

Emilie raised a sharp eyebrow. "Speaking of, what were you both doing in my closet?"

"Admiring your clothes of course," Jin said as she petted Trixx's head. Emilie gave a kind wave of courtesy to the Kwami. Jin had received Trixx right before she went to travel alone. The two had been inseparable since as the Kwami aided Jin in many of her adventures across the world. "Duusu, you too." As Duusu appeared in front of her, she placed a chaste kiss to the Kwami's cheek. "Would you both mind playing in the closet for a while?" She wanted them to stay close, though she wanted the alone time with her sister.

"Not at all," Trixx said as she dragged Duusu with her.

"Now," she said as she turned back to the troubled woman. "What is wrong with my lovely godson?"

"Apparently the town is fearful of him. He strikes them as possibly arrogant and not personal I believe."

"Well, if we're on the topic. Your son is fucking weird." At Emilie's glare, she frowned. "Pardon my French, but he has always struck me as odd."

Felix knew who Jin was very well as she had been his secret godmother since before he was even thought of. Back when he was younger, Jin had tried to stick around enough to be there to watch him grow and provide any help when needed. It wasn't until he reached his twenty's that she had really branched out with her traveling and gone to faraway places Emilie had never heard of. That being said, she knew very well what the citizens were speaking of. A mother's love was blind to all, and Jin loved Felix in more ways than one as he was like a child to her, but even she could sense something was not right with the boy. He just wasn't personal with people, even with her, not that that was a problem. She had met thousands of introverts that never rubbed her the way her godson did. His aura felt cold and harsh, and the aura never lied.

"You're not helping."

"I'm being honest, which _is_ helping." She had never been one to sugar coat her words and she didn't plan to start now. "He's a sweet young man, towards you. That's because your blood courses through his veins, but he also has the blood of that cold bastard, which is tainting him."

"Jin..." Emilie knew the hatred for her husband was strong with Jin. The unfortunate part was that she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Emilie didn't blame her at all for what she felt. All of her people felt the same way, it didn't make matters any better though.

"It's a sin that he didn't get more of you." She said as she stood up. Emilie knew exactly what she was referring to.

She stood as well. "My son is perfect the way he is."

"Dearest," Jin said as she took Emilie's hands in hers. "Perfection does not equate to happiness. More so than anything, I crave your happiness above his and it is apparent that _you_ are not happy." Before Emilie could say anything, Jin pressed a manicured nail to her lips. "Now, how can I help?" Jin rarely came to town and an argument wasn't on her list of things to do. Jin would give her life for Emilie after everything she and her family had done for her, no questions asked. She was sure there was nothing her godson could throw at her that she couldn't handle and be of help to.

"How about we go see him? I'm sure he'd love to see his beloved godmother. He may even be able to play the piano for you." She said as she took off her cape. Her son and Jin had in common the fascination for the piano. A knock resounded at the door. The two quickly looked at each other before Jin did a few motions with her hands and vanished. Emilie quickly unbolted the locks and opened the door. "Come in!"

One of the butler's peaked their head through. "Do you have company?" His accented voice dripped.

"No, just talking to myself. Can I help you?" She asked with a nervous giggle.

"Dinner will be ready in no more than twenty minutes."

Emilie nodded her head. Where had the day gone? "Thank you. Umm...have you seen my son anywhere?"

"Last I saw, he was tending to the gardens about twenty minutes ago."

It struck her as odd seeing as her son never went to the gardens without her. "Thank you, I'll retrieve him then."

With a bow he left. In less than a second, Jin appeared next to her. There were numerous reasons she hated coming to this town. One being that her kind wasn't allowed. Two, revolving around her hatred for her best friend's husband. Three, being that it was never fun breaking in and trying to run around the house. No matter the thousands of reasons for hating such a place, the sole reason of Emilie residing here was enough to bring her back time and time again.

Jin looked towards the door. "If only it were as easy as walking out the door. I'll meet you by the side of the house right before the garden's gates. Bring Duusu and Trixx with you." Jin said before vanishing once more.

Emilie turned towards the flowers Michelle had been so kind so as to give her. "A gracious woman?" She could only hope she'd come across as so.

After gathering the Kwamis, she walked down to the gardens. She wished Jin could have the luxury of living in a home such as hers and being tended on hand and foot, she knew Jin would never settle for a life such as this. She certainly deserved it though.

Right where she said she'd be, on the side of the house Jin waited. Both Kwamis flew out of her skirts and up to Jin in a fit of giggles. Emilie had to stop and just admire her for one second. Jin was the opposite of her in numerous ways. Curly black hair juxtaposed against her straight blonde locks. Tan skin so different from her pale color. A personality so wide and outgoing contrast to her introverted being. Jin was an amazing person and the fact that she was here when Emilie was feeling a bit low made her feel warm inside. Despite the differences, Emilie didn't feel even an ounce of jealousy towards her. Only pure admiration and happiness to be blessed with knowing such a unique soul.

As Jin waved her over, she smiled and linked arms with her before beginning to walk began walking.

"How is Felix? I made sure to bring him the finest gems from Peru, and the best tea from England as a souvenir."

"He's great. Seems to be in a fairly good mood these days."

"That's all I can hope for. The last time we met, he seemed like he was in a good mood. I was glad to see his piano skills weren't rusty." She said as she stepped over a few twigs in the garden.

"Felix!" His mother called out. "Dearest, where are you?"

With it going on the evening time, it was getting darker and the sun had nearly set. As always, Emilie's garden had looked amazing, leaving Jin staring in pure awe. Emilie had always had a green thumb and could make a barren land flourish.

"Fe-" Emilie stopped in her tracks as a trail of blood appeared on the pathway.

Both startled women immediately looked at each other and began following the trail with haste.

"Felix!" Jin called as they ran along the way until they reached him. "Oh my!"

Both were frozen at what they witnessed. Covered in blood, a rabbit lay underneath Felix as it's slit throat oozed blood. His hands and clothes were covered in it as the rabbit bled to death in his tight grip. His breathing came out hard and in hitches like some animal. Jin looked at the two as she struggled with words. She could feel bile rising in the back of her throat at the sight. Jin turned to Emilie who was shocked to her core. Her body shook, but she refused to move a single muscle as her son was the only thing she could see.

"Come." Jin ushered as she placed an arm around Emilie and began leading her back towards the house. Without a word, she used magic to get them to her room before bolting the locks.

She had a good thought to remind Emilie again that her son was 'fucking weird' for better lack of term, but knew that wouldn't help their situation. Even Duusu and Trixx looked frightened at what they had witnessed. Jin sat Emilie at the edge of her bed before flinging a hand to the bathroom door. The door flew open before the sink water turned on.

"Open," Jin ordered Emilie as she gently parted her mouth. Like a small stream, the water flowed into her mouth before she swallowed and took a few deep breaths.

With one flick of the wrist, the water turned off and the door closed quietly. Shock was one hell of a thing. Jin watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as Emilie tried to calm herself. She had thought Emilie was having simple problems with her son. She never would've thought it would be as bad as this.

Tears trickled down the pale woman's face silently as she cradled her face in her hands. "What's wrong with my son? He's not normally like this, I swear it." She whimpered. Had he been replaced by someone else? Was someone doing voodoo magic?

Why was this happening now? Just three days ago she felt nothing could ruin her perfect and happy life. Absolutely nothing. Now with feelings of her own dissatisfaction with herself, the confusion of the town, and her son on top of it all, it was all too much too quickly. To say her son meant the world to her was an understatement in itself. He was her everything. The last bit of blood she technically had within her family. He had never caused her a problem and had always been so caring, to see him covered in blood like a lunatic had caused her much pain.

"Oh, my love." Jin sat on the bed and allowed Emilie to lay her head on her lap. She had only ever seen Emilie cry a handful of times. In fact, only once. She was such a positive and pure being, she never really had a reason to cry. As Jin stroked her hair, she felt the need to be completely honest. "Emilie, why not come with me? Truth be told, I've met a nice man in England. He's promised me the world and I just might settle down with him if I ever decide to. He's rich, but even if he wasn't, I find myself attracted to him in more ways than one. Why not come to England and stay? Start a life there? You must know you can't stay here forever."

Emilie couldn't find it in her heart to be ecstatic for her best friend like she knew she would normally be. Not with everything that was happening around her. Regardless of how long she could stay in this town, leaving just simply wasn't an option now. She had no intention of ever leaving if she had the choice.

"No."

"I'm afraid that he will be the death of you," Jin whispered sadly as she continued stroking her hair. "The world is just so big; how could you willingly want to stay in one place? A place that hates people like you at that."

Carefully, Emilie said, "They don't hate people like me...They just need to open their eyes."

"No, _you_ need to open your eyes, dear. I'm afraid of what will happen to you if you don't."

"I will never leave my husband and son." She vowed.

If only she knew she'd be saying different variations of the sort in the near future.

 **xXx**

The next day was spent in her room alone in order to avoid everyone, especially her son. She still couldn't find the right words to speak to him. Her appetite had been lost with the image of the rabbit still fresh in her mind. As his mother, she knew it was her job to go about reprimanding him, but it had been a task she was never good at.

She found herself rummaging through her closet for a specific dress.

"Aha!" At seeing the old thing, she smiled.

Duusu peeped up from her bed. "Are you really going tonight?"

"Of course. I sent for him, so I must go." She worked her way into the black dress before tying the corset until she couldn't breathe.

She tied her blonde locks back, leaving half up and half down before she went to the bathroom to check herself. She never really wore dull colors anymore, so there was a sort of nostalgia that came with the current outfit she adorned. Duusu followed, looking as teary-eyed as always.

"I'm worried."

Emilie grabbed Duusu's cheeks and used her thumb to wipe underneath her eyes. Duusu had always been such a crybaby, something as simple as her going into an old town shouldn't bother her in the slightest.

"Goodness, between you and my husband _and_ Felix. Can I be the only one to worry about me for a change? In fact, I'm not worried, I'm delighted."

"I don't know about this." She said as she flew into Emilie's gray purse.

"Well, you don't have a choice."

She looked at the clock on the wall.

3.

2.

1.

 _Midnight._

Quickly walking to the long mirror once more, she checked her appearance. Makeup, hair, clothes, shoes, everything looked decent. Not too rich, not too poor. Using her left hand, she drew the code:

 **3826ƒ1å¥øππ∆å˚∑˜ß**

The mirror lit up before a bright light appeared on the other side. She stepped through and felt the sudden shift of temperature as it dropped significantly. The chilly night air was so different from the warmth her home provided. She looked around the familiar town. It was loud and boisterous for it being midnight. Sure enough, that was when everyone was glad to roam around in this town. The air smelled of cigarettes and smoke, just as it always had.

She loved it.

Looking at where she had stepped through, it was nothing more than a brick wall now. She rounded the side of the building and looked at the sign.

 _Of course, he'd ask to meet here._ She thought as she smiled.

веточки

She walked into the old club and took a seat at the edge of the bar. With it being a Thursday night, it was full of people that just wanted to get a break before the weekend truly started. Emilie looked around the familiar decor. Old signs from places traveled littered the room. Herbs for sale and different alcohols and coffees were on the wall for those that needed it. It had a run-down feeling to the place, but it was nowhere near that as people always came here for fun and to relax. The softest gypsy music played in the background, making Emilie feel like she was truly at home. Despite it being one of the closest things towards home, she could feel the glares on her back.

The screeching of seats to purposefully move away from her, the hushed murmurs of people cursing her name behind her back. She found herself chuckling as she waited.

 _I don't belong in my small town in France. I don't belong here in the realm with my people._

If only there was something comical to laugh about.

"Where do I belong?" She asked herself desolately.

"With me." Emilie felt tight arms wrap around her waist as a greeting kiss was placed on her cheek.

She gasped and spun in her seat before jumping up and hugging him. "You came!" She gripped onto him for dear life. Emilie pulled back and looked at the man that knew her best, Hyde Silverstein, one of her closest friends. With his Transylvanian blood he stood tall and looking like a vampire had they existed. In comparison to Jin, Emilie felt pale, but Hyde had nearly no pigmentation to his skin surprisingly enough. His long slick black hair was tied back in a small ponytail as his naturally amber eyes bore into her. Always, he was the best dressed in the room, he sported a lovely suit only a European man could find.

"Of course." He said as he gave her one more greeting kiss before turning to the bartender. "Two bourbon whiskeys, thank you! Add a little sage and hibiki while you're at it!"

"I was a bit nervous you wouldn't come." She said softly as she fiddled her thumbs.

"And miss another opportunity to witness your beauty? I think not." One of her oldest and dearest friends was Hyde. Coming from the same clan, they had basically grown up together. He knew her inside and out, nearly as much as Jin. After the clan was separated, he had made sure to stay in touch with her and always made time to see her at least once or twice a month. Unfortunately, last month he had to cancel the day before, but he was glad to see her now.

"I just thought you might not have received my letter is all." She had sent it quite abruptly two nights ago after hearing that Gabriel was leaving for the week. "You won't believe it! Jin came to see me yesterday!"

He rolled his eyes as he slid his money towards the bartender and took his drink. "That troublemaker? I actually saw her a month ago in Concord. She came to drop off some textiles." Oh how just speaking of Jin made him laugh. All three of them had grown up together. There had always been a love/hate relationship between them that still persisted to this very day. With her strong attitude and his smart-ass behavior, they naturally clashed in a loving way.

"She didn't tell me that she visited you...She mentioned she found someone she really liked." Emilie said as she stirred her drink.

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Jin Takahashi? With one man? Has hell frozen over?! Sard, I never thought it was possible."

"She only briefly mentioned it, but I think she really likes him. She didn't comment on the sex, just that she likes his presence." She took a sip of her drink.

"That's crazy. What about you? Still heaven in paradise?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'm hated by my people. I'm hated by my husband's people, my son is also hated by his people, and there's something not right in his head, so you tell me."

It was interesting. Everyone in both realms thought she had this perfect pink posh life that she just didn't have anymore.

Hyde sat up and placed a hand on her back as he sensed her distress. "What's going on?" He asked softly. Emilie had always been a ray of sunshine, nothing but smiles and laughter no matter any problem in her life, so to see her as stressed as she was bothered him.

"I'm not sure. At first, everything was like this." She cupped her hands together and used magic to form small blue lights of waves, as if signifying an ocean. They rocked calmly back and forth. "And then out of nowhere, I started to think about how dissatisfied I was with my current situation." They began to gently thrash against each other. "It's not fair that I'm stuck at home 24/7. I have to hide who I am on a consistent basis." They thrashed harder. "Anyone that even mentions the word magic or says ill of me is thrown in prison for life in the town, so they are terrified of even speaking my name." The thrashing was so hard the waves nearly tumbled out of her hands. "It doesn't help that I'm an outcast here. The only two people I could ever rely on is composed of one that travels and is never here and the other is always busy with his own life, and there's nothing wrong with that, but now I feel slightly lonely even though I'm constantly surrounded by people. And now my son, as I have been told, is not as kind as I once thought him to be and-"

"Stop." He placed his hands on hers as the waves had spilled out. It was a shame, even the small motion of touching her hands still made his heart pound against his chest even after all of these years. "It's going to be okay."

She couldn't remember the last time she had heard those words. "How do you know?"

Emilie wasn't used to feeling like this, and because of that, it made it hard to cope with.

"You survived everything else that hell thought would be nice to put you through. Something like this is nothing. You made this bed, now lie in it."

She nodded her head. "You're right." Everything that had happened up until now was because she asked for it, so there was no point in complaining. Even so, for things to have to be as hard as they were right now was beyond her. Her life had been the same for the last 25 years, why did it take so long for things to bother her now? She just wished things were simpler. Emilie looked up into the beautiful amber eyes before her.

"Is it not worth it?" She was silent. It felt like they had had this conversation thousands of times before. He sighed before downing his drink and grabbing her hand. "If that's the case. Then take me up on my offer. Leave with me, just us two. We can go anywhere you want."

"I can't leave them."

"Can't or won't?" He pressed. She's known for the last thirty years how he's felt about her. Not even for a second had he stopped loving her and he simply couldn't even if he wanted to. Deep down in his heart, he knew they were meant for each other. The pain he felt inside at the news of her marrying a non-magic user, a man that wasn't himself at that, was unmatched to hearing that the swine impregnated her. Even with the news, he was still madly in love with her.

"Bo-both." She stuttered. "Listen, you are my dearest friend. A really good friend. My best friend at that, but the keyword is _friend_ and that's what I need right now." As a change of subject, she shook her head. "How is Sass?" Emilie asked inquiring about the snake Kwami. By some miracle, all three of them were lucky enough to receive Kwamis. It might have been that they were one of the top tier clans, but even so, not everyone was lucky to receive one of the 17 miraculouses.

"He's good, he's back at home." A dry silence passed between the two. " So…" No matter all the women he grew up with, he had never been good with them. He downed his drink in one gulp before asking, "What's going on with your son?"

"I can't even begin to tell you everything because I don't know everything. He's always been kind and gentle with me, but in town, they fear him and his power. They don't want him to rule them, though come August 31st, he will be their new leader.

"Ahh, his birthday is like some kind of coronation," Hyde said understanding her worry. "Emilie, you radiate kindness and compassion. Just talk with him, I'm sure that will translate."

"I just haven't. Two nights ago, he wrongfully accused a woman of harming me, though that was my fault. Before I could confront him, I learned of how the town despises his very being and then I ran into him murdering one of the rabbits in my garden. I don't understand." She turned to him for answers. "We've had those rabbits for over ten years, why would he do that?"

"There's a reason for everything, just talk with him. Explain to him your worry. He may not mind much what other people think, but I can promise that if it comes out of your mouth, it'll have some effect on him. Your words are more powerful than you think, my treasure."

"You're right. I just need to talk to him." She reiterated. "The world is just such an unforgiving place. If you wrong it, it'll wrong you in just as many ways. I'm scared of what the world may do to him if I can't get him to change."

He pulled Emilie into his arms. Even as a child she had always been the same. Nothing really phased her unless it came to the well-being of her family. A woman as kind as her just shouldn't feel as upset as she currently did. Despite being so blue, he found her as beautiful as ever as she clutched onto the cloth of his shirt.

Ever so carefully, he tilted her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "Then what are you doing here?" As her eyes glazed over with confusion, he chuckled. "I know you yearned to see me, but right now you should be speaking with your son."

She bit her lip at the idea. It had been years since she last felt such nervousness when it came to speaking with her own child. "I don't even know how to go about it, can't I just write a letter and be done with it?"

"Things worth saying-"

"Deserve eye contact." She recited with a smile. Curse him and his logical reasoning with her.

"Exactly." He caressed the soft of her face with his thumb. "Leave to him."

Emilie stood as she gripped his hand. "I apologize for the brief and negative meeting, I hadn't expected to vent like this."

Hyde shook his head dismissively. "As I stated, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you. We'll meet again, just send for me and I shall come." With a chaste kiss to the back of her hand, he released her.

"Thank you, Hyde." She said as she took her leave.

Hyde had always been the voice of reason with her. Whenever she felt upset or uneasy, he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

Everything would be okay.

The woman that was blessed to love him was truly a lucky one indeed. Emilie ran as fast as her legs could carry her to get back to her chateau after crossing back into the other realm. She didn't stop running until she was out of breath and staring at her son's door.

With a deep inhale, she said a prayer and knocked. The soft drumming of her small hand on the wide door sounded loud. There wasn't a response, so she walked into the room. Upon entry, her son looked up from his position at the window seal. As handsome as ever, his eyes sparkled under the crescent moon. He refused to say a word as he turned back to the scenery before him.

At that, Emilie couldn't help but smile. Much like her, he didn't know what to say. Specifically, he didn't know the right words to say. She carefully walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the strength of his heartbeat within her. Hyde was right, it was necessary to talk with him face to face. She felt silly for avoiding it for the last day.

"Shall we take a stroll through the garden, my sun."

Arm in arm, the two walked out to the dark garden. Once safely outside and after making sure none of the guards, butlers, or maids had followed, she held out her hand.

"Camhanaich." The pathway to the garden lit up as Felix held the gate door open for his mother to walk through. She smiled as her roses and lilies greeted them in a blooming flourish. Her son had never cared much for her garden, though she could never remember a time where he denied walking with her through the small area. It was one of the small ways they bonded and she loved it. She loved him. Her precious, incredible son.

"Like the flowers that bloom, you will tend to the people and help them grow come August. Is this what you want?" She asked carefully as she guided him along the way.

His eyes focused on peonies ahead of them. "It is what father wants."

"But is it what you want?"

"I want to make father proud and this is what he wants." He stated sternly.

She stopped walking. "But what makes you happy?" Emilie asked. "Minus your father's happiness. What do you yearn for?"

"Nothing, I have everything." He said as he unlinked his arm from hers and continued walking ahead.

Her son had never been a person of many words, but the least he could do was voice what he cared about if there was anything at all.

"Even so…" She mumbled as she caught up to him. "Well what do you think about ruling the people? You do know they fear you, yes?"

Point blank he stated, "I don't like people."

Emilie stepped in front of her son as she caught his sharp eyes with hers. "Why not? What have they done to you?"

"What have they done _for_ me?" He ended squarely as he eyed her down. "If fear is what it takes to control them and keep them in their place, then so be it."

She was at a loss for words. They never talked much about business or her husband's duties that involved her son. His eyes held a bitterness for the people of the town. How could he willingly run this town when he didn't care for their well-being? How was she to respond to this? She had always raised him to be a loving and kind person to all no matter the circumstances, how could he show such a cold face to her?

"Felix," she paused for a second to gather her thoughts. "Who do you love?"

While she had seen a common whore in the house to fulfill her son's libido, it was always a one-time thing and it was always different faces that he brought home. Minus sexual love, there had to be a friend of some sort that he felt he had a relationship with on some level. She wanted to make the connection with love so as to relate it to taking care of that person or thing.

"You. I don't love anyone else, but you." He said honestly.

She smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Yes, a mother's love was always there, and yet she found these words pouring out of her mouth. "And I, you, but my love will not be enough. I will not always be here for you." It was the first time she had voiced it aloud, but she just couldn't be there for him the way a friend or lover could. "It's important to establish a deeper connection, one with the earth," She said as she pointed a finger at one of her budding flowers. It slowly began to bloom into a full-grown sunflower. "The sun, and its people."

He was silent as he took in his mother's words. Felix was stubborn beyond all belief, Emilie believed him to have received that trait from his father, he could be reasoned with though. She looked at the area where they were, her eyes were immediately drawn to the left near a bush of daffodils. It was hard to believe her son had killed a poor defenseless animal there just last night. The area was completely clean of blood and organs, much to her relief. She took his hand and continued down the path.

"My hopes are that you aspire for greatness and do what is right by your people. Most importantly that your happiness, integrity, and moral stays intact. That will be my wish for the rest of your life, and I know that with my good wishing on you, it will come true. And in saying that, you must be kind to receive such good wishes. Kind to animals, small and big, and kind to your people."

As they reached the end of the garden, she smiled. "Would you like to play?" Emilie asked, knowing all too well the ritual they had between them once reaching the end of the trail. With a curt nod, she held out both hands and hummed a soft tune.

Felix watched the beauty that was his mother doing magic before him. First appeared the leg of the piano as a gold light sprung upwards and the legs grew from that. As the turning pins formed, even he couldn't stop a grin from coming to his face. His mother was the most beautiful creature the world had. Every day she looked lovely, but she never looked as beautiful as she did when she used magic. Hair floating around her frame as gold framed her body from head to toe, she radiated light. With the familiar camhaniach spell in place, she really looked like a scene out of a book. Flowers flowed as gentle gusts of wind formed around her. It was a shame she was never allowed to do magic unless his father wasn't near. His mother was a lovely person inside and out. Seeing as he was of both her blood and his father's, he felt they had a deeper connection as his mother did not have to hide one side of herself from him. As a half breed, he was the only one she could completely be herself around. And for that, he pitied her.

Felix sat at the familiar stool as he roamed his hands over the piano keys. So as not to alert the staff of the chateau, the keys produced a much softer and gentler sound than any regular piano he was permitted to play when she used magic.

"Satie- Trois Gymnopedies: No 1, Lent et Doloreux." Felix sighed as he positioned his hands on the keyboard.

His mother waved her hand and the music sheets appeared on the stand.

Felix took in three deep breaths before hitting the first note and continuing. Emilie closed her eyes as she listened to her son play the fond song. The song was sad and soft, but happy and nostalgic at the same time. As a child, Felix had spent most of his time practicing the piano in the garden after his mother had shown what was soon to come in the 18th century. He awaited the day he could play openly and freely, it calmed him greatly and served as a sedative for these times. He turned from his music sheets as he continued to play in order to look at his mother. Her eyes were closed as she listened to his music, as if he were truly a professional. He smiled at her enjoyment and thanked the God's she could look as content as she currently did around him.

He was one of the luckiest people in the world. His mother showed him books that hadn't even been created yet, instruments he would've never fathomed to have been played, fashion way ahead of its time, and she had showered him in nothing but unimaginable love and adoration. There were times where he didn't think he deserved her, like now.

Slowly, he stopped playing in the middle of the song and craned his head towards his mother. He completely turned his body and looked at her. "Was it worth it?"

Knowing the exact reference, she sat next to him and looked at the moon. "It always has been."

To be in this exact moment of time. She had lost everything. Her family. Her clan. Her rights as a magic user. It was all for a man that hated magic.

The day was fresh in her mind as if it hadn't been over twenty-five years ago. With the leaders of this town being murdered in cold blood by magic users, hell had broken loose. Despite being the young age of 16, his parents had groomed and primed him for the moment he would take over after his father's retirement since day one. He had more experience and knowledge on how to run the town than any other clergyman his father could ever appoint. The death came as a surprise and as a devastation to the slowly growing town. It was necessary to take action. The raid had begun and nothing would stand in their path to rid the country of anything pertaining to magic. The town hadn't always been filled with mortals of common blood. Some used to be of magic descent as many ancestors had thrived in Europe. Her clan was no different. Hundreds of her people were killed, she was the only one left that was of direct bloodline that hadn't fled from their home- the last of her kind. Many fled to the New World in hopes of a delay in the aware of magic. France, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. With Emilie's family dead, and everyone fleeing, she was the only one to stay close to home for reasons she refused to tell anyone that begged her to leave. Even the closest of friends could not convince her to leave.

At the ripe age of 14, she was alone. Many that stayed near the area stayed for the pure goal of preserving their land, memories, and history, though most were forced to relocate. It wasn't until Emilie was traveling near her home to visit the sole reason she had stayed that she was captured and taken away to be executed before the town. The man that had hated her kind was the one to tie her up and throw her on the back of his horse as if she were mere cargo. Grey cold eyes that pierced her very being looked down at the scum before him, she'd never forget it. She glared at him for she knew what was yet to come. Luck would so have it that the new leader of the town would have mercy on her, would speak to her, and would love her.

After being thrown in captivity, she had less than 24 hours before her death. At that point, she hadn't much will to live so she was fine with it. Emilie reminisced to the fresh feeling of having her family killed right before her. It was a painful feeling that would never die down no matter how many days passed. The wound was still fresh that they were gone, it was a pain she had learned to live with but never move past.

Less than an hour before she was sentenced to death, Gabriel appeared before her. The only thing that separated them was the bars that confined her. The same piercing grey eyes refused to move from her. He asked one simple question. One that would determine her fate.

 _Do you want to live?_

She could hardly make the choice. After long deliberation, she gave a curt nod. One that signified her yearning to live was hanging by a mere thread. That was all it took. He opened the prison door and led her to his quarters where she would be safe. It felt like days of waiting when in fact hours had passed, long passed since her execution time. That whole time she was left cold, alone, and confused. She knew very well who he was as the young leader that had taken his father's place after their burial as the leader of the town. The man that had promised to eradicate all magic in hopes of creating a safe environment for the people. God forbid she get any semblance of hope just to be shot down again. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he returned. Still as cold as before, he threw clothes and food at her. Like a starved beast, she ate the food, hoping to eat anything after having starved for the last week. She looked at him as the food's grease dripped down her chin. It was nearly comical. Her captor held in the highest prestige looking down upon her as she scrounged on the floor like some beast. Unkempt hair, sweaty palms, and scraped knees before him, and yet he seemed squeamish.

"You will stay here, no questions asked." She recalled him saying. As if it were a joke, she could only stare at him in disbelief. Where were the ropes to chain her up if she stayed? The knife to slit her throat? The crowd to laugh as they burned her body to bits just as they had done her clan. "I am serious, so stop looking at me with those eyes…..You died last night in the eyes of the town's people."

Her eyes widened at what he had done. To think he had gone to the extent of replacing her body with another's in order to spare her life. It begged the question of why?

The rest from there was history. Slowly, she had learned to trust the teenaged leader before their marriage a month later and soon to follow, her pregnancy. He never really asked anything of her, only one simple request that shook her.

 _No more magic._

It was the only thing he had asked of her, and yet she couldn't abide by it. Even now as she sat looking into the eyes that so matched her own with magic flowing around them, she just couldn't do it. It was the last her people had. With her choosing a man that had contributed to the eradication of her kind, word had spread fast around the last remaining magic users. She was known as the woman that betrayed her kind. That excused the downfall. That was no longer accepted by her people. Only the two that knew her best managed to keep in contact with her and stay by her side. Magic was still very much a part of her life, it was a part of her whether she used it or not. It was in her blood. She gently brushed down her son's straight hair. And now it was in his.

"It's always worth it." She repeated once more as she smiled at him.

The man that looked so much like her had not shown a single inkling of magic. It was a relief to both father and mother that he appeared just as human as the town's citizens despite the blood in his veins. It would make it easier for him to assimilate with him growing at the proper speed and aging normally. Emilie could only hope he didn't stop aging and would grow old as he should.

"Why does father hate magic? He loves you more than anything in the world, and yet he hates what you are." Felix wished that his father was more open to his mother. While his father may think he knew everything about his mother, Felix felt he was missing one of the most beautiful parts of her by restraining her from using magic in her own home.

"You know the reasoning." She never did feel like talking about the murder of her husband's parents. It was a bitter and gory tale that she had told Felix once and only once, he need not hear it again. "None of that matters. He loves us both so much. Just as I love you, I hope you can take that love and use it to do great things."

If he could keep a smile on his mother's face, he would try his hardest. "Okay." He answered softly.

She pulled him to his feet as she waved her hand to rid the garden of the piano. "How does a stroll through town sound tomorrow? Just you and me." She asked with eyes that glimmered.

"That would be nice." It would be a busy three months leading up to him taking his father's place. Before things got extremely busy, he wanted to spend his free time with her if he could. "Incredibly nice."

* * *

The next chapter is the last one before the next arc. See you guys in ….who knows when?

Please leave constructive criticism, so that I can improve my writing. It would mean the world to me to hear opinions/ critique (:

Also, the whole chapter was very long, so I split it into two.


	19. Cozenage

Emilie smiled at Duusu as she examined the soft of her face. She had worked hard to make sure each eyelash was in place and that her blush was put on perfectly. "Is the make-up okay?"

Today was yet another day where she dressed down in simple garbs. A very basic and yet elegant pastel dress adorned her body as she wanted to match the spring weather.

"Perfect!" Duusu happily complimented as she flew into her master's purse.

"Now, now. Today will just be me and my son." She said as she gently picked Duusu up and placed her on a pillow cushion near the end of her bed. "Please stay here and watch the chateau. I'll be back and I'll have some yummy berries for you, okay?"

Duusu nodded obediently as she watched her Master leave the room with a parting wave. Emilie beamed as she passed the maids on her way to the door. Her son stood waiting impatiently for her as he tapped his foot against of the hard of the wood in the hallway. With a simple collared shirt, vest, and black pants, he looked like a common man from the 18th century. Sure enough, they would get stares from the citizens, but she loved to see him dress as so. He loved the 18th-century style the most, and she could tell he felt most comfortable in wearing fewer layers. It could be argued that he dressed like a man from a different country, though Emilie wasn't sure how they dressed if she were honest.

"Late." He recited as he tapped on the glass of his golden pocket watch.

"Nearly on time." She corrected as she watched her son open the front door. "Besides, a little patience does you no harm." She linked arms with him and began leading the way.

The walk was dowsed in silence, which she basked in. Emilie looked up at her son as he slowed his pace to match hers. He practically towered over her as he received Gabriel's tall genes. He was the spitting image of her, but upon closer inspection, he had grown into having Gabriel's sharp jawline. His shoulders were strong and accentuated through his shirt and he had the longest legs she had ever seen. The blonde locks her child received from her were always swept to the side. Never a day passed where his gaze wasn't serious, definitely features he hadn't gotten from her with his sharp eyes and pointed nose. He smiled down at her, causing her to latch tighter onto his arm.

 _If only people could see this side of him._

If they saw what she saw every day, she knew the town would love him.

As they made it to the center, she happily dragged him into what had become her favorite store.

"Good day!" She spoke as she walked into the flower shop.

"Oh?" Michelle seemed surprised that the Madame was back. Three visits in one week, why was she so lucky?

Emilie pulled the woman into her arms for a greeting hug as she placed two kisses on the sides of her face. "I'd love for you to meet my son."

Both Felix and Emilie could only watch as the color drained from Michelle's face, the poor woman. She floundered as to what to do with meeting the next mayor of the town. Emilie frowned at her display. Good God, it wasn't like she was presenting a king to them, there was no need to fear a man with such a minor position as so.

"Um, Felix, this is Michelle. She's been awfully kind to me these days."

"I remember her perfectly." He said, recalling the night he had her thrown in prison for touching his mother. Slowly he bowed his head before her. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. My mother can get into trouble, and I wrongly assumed the worst."

Michelle looked baffled that he had not only apologized but even lowered his head to her. "I-I-I, no. Ummm...You...It's okay." She ended. Not once had she ever heard of him lowering his head to anyone. No one would believe this even if she tried to tell.

"Dearest, would you be so kind so as to pick out a set of flowers for the house. One to accentuate the corridor that we have before it turns into the kitchen." She asked with a warm smile.

"Yes." He said as he began to walk around the small flower shop.

"And don't just pick your favorite!" She called after him.

He lightly chuckled as his mother knew him better than anyone. Ever since he was young, whenever she asked him to pick flowers from her garden, he came back with the same middlemist reds he had become so fond of. Felix highly doubted a humdrum place such as this could possess such a rare flower anyway, though he would search. The need for flowers from such a shop when she could grow any flower she wanted at home was beyond him. These flowers compared nothing to the beauties he had access to right outside of his window.

"I have never seen him smile, let alone laugh," Michelle whispered to Emilie.

Emilie's gaze lingered where her son previously stood. "I admit he doesn't do it as much, but he certainly smiles and laughs. He's not a robot."

"A what?" Michelle asked, confused by her wording.

"A...He's not some kind of frozen object is what I mean." She quickly corrected, forgetting that the idea of a robot had not been invented. "He's kind and gentle, it's just a matter of him showing that side to you all."

Carefully, Michelle placed a hand on Emilie's shoulder. "Surely, with you as his mother, he'll show that to everyone."

"Merci, Michelle."

The two carried on a small conversation as they waited for him to come back. Though Michelle was still warming up to her, she laughed with Emilie about the smallest of things and made her feel genuinely good inside. It wasn't long before he came back with varying colors of Transvaal daisies in hand. "These are beautiful." He told Michelle as he handed them to her.

"Why, thank you." She said as she began to look at the price.

"No need." Emilie stopped her as she handed her much more than what the flowers had even cost. There was no doubt she had the flowers in her garden already, but Michelle had been so kind so as to give Emilie some of her very own flowers previously. The least she could do was offer a fair amount of money for the flowers, much more than fair if she was truthful. Michelle had earned it. Hopefully, she could sleep easy with the amount of money given.

"I-I couldn't." Michelle fumbled as she could tell the amount of money was much more than needed.

"It's not an offering. I specifically bought these flowers, so it's only right that I pay you, yes?" Emilie placed the flowers in Felix's arms before linking arms with him once more. With a wink, she pressed her hand to the front door. "Til' next time, Michelle."

"Thank you so much, Emilie," Michelle said as a smile graced her face.

The two made their way out the door as Emilie smiled to herself. She wanted Felix to understand how a little bit goes a long way. Michelle had openly talked with her and laughed with her today. Similar to a flower, she could feel a friendship budding. It would only be a matter of time before they could gossip about their husbands together over tea. The idea made her giddy inside at the thought of becoming close with another female companion.

"You see that? People can change. That woman was once so scared of me and now we can talk as if old chums."

Felix could only nod his head at his mother's enthusiasm for these people. He wouldn't be the one to rain on her parade when it came to the citizens of this town no matter how much his personal views differed. Next on the agenda, she guided him to the bakery to get bread for the next few days. The same reaction was given. People in the shop looked as if they had seen a ghost and she didn't blame them, some even felt the need to leave the vicinity. Felix's face crinkled as he looked at the bread. With one poke, he sighed.

"It's stale."

Emilie blushed at his blunt proclamation as the owner looked scared for her life.

"I'm preparing bread now, I'll finish it and bring it to you right away." The worker said before running to the back.

Emilie slapped his arm. "Felix, you don't say a woman's bread is stale. Have some tact!" She whispered loudly.

"Even if it's true? It's bad if I could tell just by looking at it." He asked as if were obvious.

She couldn't help but giggle, which made him chuckle. It was like dealing with a child sometimes. He would definitely need to work on that, especially as the future leader of the town. Despite her reprimanding, she was slightly glad he had commented on the bread that was sitting out. It wouldn't do either party well for them to buy stale bread.

After receiving the freshest bread straight from the oven, the two ventured out through the rest of the town. With it being so small and them only needing to go to specific areas, it took no more than three hours with mild breaks in between. From the bookshop at the farthest end of town, she had collected three books. The day had gone perfectly as Felix had gotten some sort of interaction with many of the town's participants. He was never a man of many words around people, but he had forced himself, much to Emilie's surprise, when talking with a few of the adults earlier. It was a small step in the right direction, though he refused to even glance at anyone younger than his mother. She was grateful for him meeting her halfway with her expectations though.

"Did you have fun?" Emilie asked tiredly as they walked through the town center. She couldn't wait to kick off her heels and relax at home.

"Yes, I did." It was always fun when he went out with his mother. It'd been a while since he made jokes about the citizens with someone- anyone at that.

"Do you see now that these people aren't so bad?"

The key component was exposure. Despite her husband ruling them, people just didn't really know the rest of the family yet. She hoped brighter times were ahead with her son in power.

"I have yet to completely agree." He replied honestly. "Some aren't as dimwitted as the others. My opinion still sticks." Felix said as he looked at the stares his mother and him received for simply walking. The way they gawk and stare as if they'd never seen two humans walk before, his mother couldn't blame him for thinking they were swine.

A sigh escaped her parted lips. Just as the people needed exposure to them, they needed exposure to the people. This was a start in the right direction. Sure, she could feel all eyes on them, but it was what came with stepping out into the world. Their whispers were heated, but she had learned to tune them out long ago. Who cares what the world thought?

"That'll change, it'll all change, dearest."

"I wish it would." He voiced as he knew how people worked, unfortunately.

As they passed a group of men, Felix stopped walking and whipped his head in their direction to stare at one particular man. The man, looking somewhat older than Felix, eyed him back with an even gaze.

"Felix, wha-"

Without warning, he charged at the man and threw his fist right at the man's jaw. The man threw a kick his way in his defense, but Felix sidestepped him and threw an uppercut. The two went back and forth throwing blow and blow again.

"Felix!" His mother screamed in horror as she watched her son jump on the defenseless man.

The man tried to throw a hit but missed as Felix dodged and sent another punch his way. By now the town had gathered around as Felix refused to stop assaulting the man. Emilie could only watch in horror as he threw punch after punch after punch. With the town's disapproving glares and their whispers sounding so loud, she felt the same suffocating feeling come back tenfold. She forced herself to calm down as she tried to think of how to stop her child.

Quickly, she tried to pull Felix off of him. "Stop!"

Afraid of hitting his mother in his rage, he stopped mid punch. Eyes full of hatred turned towards her, though the hate wasn't directed at her. He was covered in blood that could only have come from the man underneath him. Seeing the temporary moment for escape, one of the men in the group shoved Felix off of their friend and grabbed the bloodied man as they fled. He could see it on her face, his mother was ready to cry with what she had witnessed. He quickly picked himself off of the ground and walked towards the house without another word.

"Felix!" She picked up all of the food and items they had retrieved on their journey before chasing after him. No matter how much she called his name or tried to get him to stop, he refused to stop walking, causing her to stumble and drop items as she chased after him. Even as they entered the house, he all but fled to his room, leaving her in the dust. She was left frightened and confused by his behavior. What had gone wrong? Had the day not gone perfectly?

She dropped the items once more before going to his room and barging in. "I asked you to be kind to them, so you take it upon yourself to purposefully hurt one of them?!" She yelled angrily. "Do you know what the town is saying about you!?"

This was why the town feared him. It was no wonder they didn't want him, she wouldn't want someone like that leading them either. Who would? A man was nearly beaten within an inch of his life in mere minutes. Of all the horrid things Emilie had seen, she never wanted to see her son purposefully hurt someone again.

To see his mother so passionate about them angered him all the more. "I don't care! I don't fucking care about what they say about me!" He began to strip off his shirt, sickened by having a useless man's blood on him. She knew he was truly mad if he used swear words in front of her, but even so, she felt the need to hold her ground. His behavior simply wasn't right, no matter whatever he may think about them. It nearly brought flashbacks to the discrimination she once endured for years on end when in the face of nonmagic users.

Emilie gasped at the scars that littered his body. To see such scars made her inexplicably nervous. The town's people couldn't have done this much damage to her son, there was just no way. The jails would be filled or there would be numerous missing people posts around town. She twisted at the amount that cut across his physique, nothing she could think of would lead to an explanation as to how he obtained such deep scars. "Whe-"

He cut her off. "I care about what they say about you!" He said as he pointed at her.

It always happened. A citizen here or there would get cocky and say something about how their family wasn't fit to run the town, typically the men around his age. "You don't hear what they say about you! How could you, you're stuck here! Those despicable dirty vile humans- I will never trust them."

She knew it. He knew it. The people knew it. Blood of the wicked was within her. Whether they say it to the mayor's face or not, it was clear and for that, everyone seemed to have something to say about it.

 **Her face doesn't age.**

 **She's a Wiccan.**

 **She should have died with her kind.**

 **As young as she looks, she has to be good in bed.**

 **She's swine.**

 **The mayor just keeps her around for late nights.**

 **She should die.**

 **She's going to hell.**

 **She'll burn.**

 **I bet she sleeps with her son**

 _ **I bet I could sell her for money.**_

He's heard it all before, and he's kicked each person's ass and had thrown them in prison for life, or just given them the death penalty each and every time. All it took was simply asking his father to make it happen. His mother would never understand. For a man to say any of that, as they walked through town. No less, with them being directly near him at that, meant that man didn't respect them, he didn't respect the authority above him. Felix had never been one to turn down a battle, in fact, he loved it. Putting someone in their place was orgasmic for him. He refused to feel remorseful for his actions, not with the horrible things those vile people said and did on a daily basis.

He had heard thousands of things said about him, and not once had he ever cared. It was only when it came to his mother that he would personally go out of his way to send them to their death. Even now his mother stood teary-eyed and trembling before him at what she didn't understand. She _couldn't_ understand, she was literally incapable. She was simply much too kind-hearted and naive for this world. Not everyone had a good side. Hadn't life proved that enough to her?

Emilie watched as his shoulder's rose and fell with every heavy breath that formed. He was worked up, and it was her fault. She tried to calm herself so as not to affect him with her shock. Carefully she placed a hand to his chest and forced him to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Now, be still." She said gently as she placed a shaky hand over one of the bruises he had received. Carefully, a blue light shined from her hand as it began to heal his scarred body. Tears that she tried to hold in slipped from her glassy eyes as she tried to compose herself. "Felix, I don't want you to hurt someone else on my behalf. Just like you, at the end of the day, what they think or feel towards me doesn't matter." And yet she was trying so hard because of what they said and thought of her. She was at a loss for what to do. Emilie stopped healing him as she swiped at her face furiously. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of her son, but even now she couldn't do anything about it. "I just want you to be happy." Her voice broke with her dejected statement.

Emilie had never seen such a look of hatred in her son's eyes before. It was as if she had looked into the eyes of a monster.

"I just want you to be happy." Her voice quivered as she quickly excused herself from the room.

There was nothing wrong with her son. Everything was wrong with her. Where had she failed? What could she do to help him? How could she make things better for him?

She felt herself breaking at the thought that she couldn't help her son.

 _Had she known things would get worse, she just might have tried her hardest to fix things._

 **xXx**

Weeks passed uneventfully as August approached. Emilie hadn't ventured out into the town since then and had been rather quiet when it came to the house.

Marinette watched through her eyes as Emilie's tired reflection stared back at her. Even as she brushed her hair, the wear and tear of her emotions showed as she looked aged while maintaining her youthful look.

 _She's exhausted._ Marinette thought. _We're exhausted._ Every emotion Emilie felt was thrust on her as she felt the pressure of Emilie's life on her shoulders. Emilie's determination had dropped significantly since her son's altercation, and she felt lost within her situation. Her husband couldn't find fault in anything that was happening, and for that, turned a blind eye to Emilie's concerns when it was voiced.

Marinette felt bad for his mother at what she was experiencing and was forced to go through. She wanted nothing more than for the happiness of her family and was unsure of how to obtain it. Her closest friends offered to remove her from the situation and yet she stayed as her love for her husband and son were much stronger than for herself. Marinette had only lived a few weeks in her life, and she was extremely sorry for her. She couldn't imagine a lifetime of living like this, it would drive any sane person mad. Even her poor Kwami was forced into nothing but concern for her owner as Emilie tended to sleep for most of the day now and didn't smile as much.

A knock sounded at the door. "Madame, your dinner is served." The butler called.

"Coming," she replied softly as she stood. She offered Duusu a small smile. "I'll bring berries as soon as I'm done," Emilie said as she wiped at Duusu's eyes. Emilie loved Duusu's glowing red eyes, the way tears naturally formed in the corner of her eyes were adorable and her favorite feature.

Quickly, Emilie descended down the stairs and was greeted by more of the staff and her son at the table. The last of the maid's set a fine meal in front of them before leaving them to their own accord. She looked at where her husband typically sat. Despite not being out of town as much, he worked late nights at times and was yet again out working when he should've been home with them. She only hoped he would hold another meeting at the house soon so that she could see more of him.

She looked to her son as she fidgeted with her meal. His complexion looked grey as he ate. They hadn't said much between them over the last weeks, nor had they seen much of each other for that matter. "…How was your day?" She asked softly.

He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat, not in the mood to speak. Emilie nodded her head in understanding. He had been quite busy as well, so she found it slightly odd that he had managed time to eat dinner with her tonight. Typically, she was alone at the table, always alone.

As dinner went on quietly, Emilie tried to think of what to say to him. "Dearest, are you feeling okay?" She couldn't get past his slow movements and tired eyes.

He nodded his head as he stood, his appetite had been lost. All in one moment, the little bit of food he ate was thrown up as bile spread across the table.

"Felix!" Emilie quickly stood and rushed to his side. As he continued, she rubbed his back. "Phyllis! Edgar!" She screamed as she needed help immediately. "Help!"

The maids and butlers immediately ran into the kitchen at her yelling. As he dry heaved and coughed, Emilie was frozen to the spot as a food of the staff poured into the room.

 _No, no. no._ Her body shook as she spotted traces of blood on the hand he had coughed in and in his vomit. "Phyllis, call the doctor. Edgar, help me get him to his room. Caroline, notify my husband immediately." She said as she tried to make him lean on her.

It felt like hours before the doctor had come and shoved her out of the room. Another few hours for him to be checked passed as she paced in front of his door. Her son couldn't be ill, right? This had to be some sick joke. In times like these, getting sick was such a scary thing. Had he not coughed up blood, she would've considered it to be any other common illness. She stopped to pray for him and his well-being as she begged the Gods to protect her son. Her body shook with anticipation as she waited for the doctor to come out.

Five minutes passed before the door was opened and the doctor stepped out. He barely had time to take off his mask before she bombarded him with questions. Emilie latched onto the doctor's hands as she begged him, "What is my son's condition?"

He tried to keep his face stoic as he looked at the mayor's wife. "You may want to sit down."

"Tell me." She insisted sternly as she squared her back.

With a sigh, he started, "It is the black plague that has him in its grasp now. If I were you, I would start making preparations."

"No," she shook her head. "That's not possible…The plague happened centuries ago! _Ended_ centuries ago. That doesn-"

"A very rare case this is." He informed her. "While this is the first case in this town, there have been a few outbreaks in other smaller towns. In London dated a few years back in fact, it's odd that it is happening now."

"You-you're a doctor, you can cure him."

"I cannot, I'm afraid he's too far gone. The only cure for this is death itself for the victim that succumbs to this plague." He told her sadly. With a soft pat to her hands, he frowned. "I must notify the town that the plague is about." With that said, he left her to wallow in her thoughts. Emilie gripped onto the door handle for strength. She was nearly ready to pass out herself.

She swallowed the saliva in her mouth as she walked into her son's room. Carefully she approached him as he laid in bed. Had he not been healthy over the last few days? Now his skin looked pasty as he struggled to rest. It was much too sudden. He wheezed weakly as he struggled for each breath, forcing her to hold back tears that threatened to fall. Emilie placed a gentle hand on his cheek. His skin was hot to the touch, how long had he been running a fever?

"It'll be okay." She told him softly as she placed a kiss upon his cheek. He had basically just been given a death sentence and she was trying to tell him he'd be okay?

It scared her to see her son like this. It scared her to know just how badly it could get. Neighboring towns had suffered from such a fate, but this was the first case ever heard of in their town. Why to her son at that?

With one last kiss, she closed the door and returned to her room. Quietly, she sat at the desk of the room and awaited her husband's arrival. Each second brought a wave of anger as she felt her husband should be here in such crucial times. Emilie had long since sent for him, why wasn't he here? It wasn't until two in the morning that her husband entered her bedroom. For the last six hours, she had waited for him. As he entered, she stood.

"I called for you, hours ago." Her tone held no malice. Only pure desperation for not wanting to suffer from her thoughts alone.

"I was busy with work. What is this I hear of Felix?" He asked as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"The black plag-plague." She could hardly get the words out. "Specifically, the Pneumonic plague. You know that means we have less than three weeks to find a solution."

"I'll search for the best doctors." He said as he left the room.

She had waited hours to hear that? To once again be left alone? She could feel her body shaking. She vowed she would help her son if it were the last thing she'd ever do.

 **xXx**

A single week had passed with no results. Half of the maids and butlers had quit in fear of contracting such a disease. Even with what felt like hundreds of doctors flooding in and out of the house, not a single one could help.

"And there hadn't yet been a night so beautiful as this." Emilie read from the book as the lights danced around her son's room.

With him being ill, she refused to leave his side and wouldn't let a single maid or butler tend to him. From morning until night, she would lock the door and talk with him or read with him until she herself felt tired. Emilie brushed his hair down as she continued. "He reveled in her presence, pleading with her not to leave his side. They found solace within each other, why would she do him this sin of parting ways?"

His condition had worsened significantly over the week. His skin was blue, he wasn't responsive to most things and could hardly keep down a meal. Each day was spent cleaning up vomit and blood as he couldn't control himself. He spent almost every day sleeping away, for staying awake was much too strenuous for his frail body.

Emilie sighed before gently taking his hand and bringing it to her lips. "It'll be okay." She mumbled against the back of it, hoping to provide the small stimulation of touch.

He nodded his head. "I want...to….see the moon."

She lightly gasped as she placed his hand at his side. "I'm sorry, I thought you to be sleeping." She turned to the window. "To see the moon?" Emilie placed the book down and walked to his window. Her lip quivered at the revelation that the moon was so small, just barely even a crescent- there was no way her son could see it from his position in bed. Why would it taunt them so? It might as well have just been a new moon with the way it barely lit the sky. She could feel herself ready to break down. It seemed like the smallest things could set her off as of recently. Why? Why wasn't the moon shining tonight? Her son had rarely spoken and for him to ask for something as the moon, why couldn't she give it to him? The sun was much too harsh for him and caused an incredible migraine and nausea when seen, so he wasn't able to see that anymore. Why was this happening to him? She swallowed down the feeling to cry and closed the curtains before placing herself on his bed

With few hand motions, she pointed two fingers at the ceiling of his room. "Neusverta, ezaran, dricara, vramolus." Slowly, a moon appeared and began to illuminate the room, though she dulled the brightness so as to keep him from feeling sick.

Despite his eyes being closed, he knew what his mother had done for him and smiled. Seeing such a weak smile on her son's face pained her. If she had anything to say about it, he would survive this. "Dearest, I'm afraid I'm going to bed now." Her husband would be home any second now and it was important that they speak tonight. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and took the cool cloth off of his head before dipping it in a bucket of cold water. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, my sun." She set the cloth on his head and placed one last kiss on his nose before leaving. She truly meant it, he was her sun. She simply couldn't lose him.

Emilie walked back to her bedroom and sighed. Duusu peeked out from under the covers before flying up to her owner and hugging her cheek. They were running out of options and she was tired of seeing the same black masks every day. The doctors could do nothing to help them, it was up to her to take matters into her own hands.

She felt like she was dealing with this alone as her husband refused to leave the clergymen any earlier to help with his son. With his son near death, there were many meetings to be held in order to account for the sudden change. Despite the increased work as his position as mayor would remain, he seemed just as content as before his son fell ill. It wasn't long before he entered the room after completing his meetings.

"Gabriel." She said as she greeted her husband, she felt there wasn't a second to waste. "Felix is dying."

"I know." He said sorrowfully. "I've made the preparations and so. It is just a matter of when now."

Emilie could feel her blood boiling with his statement of giving up. "No, it is not! He is our son and rather than stay by his side, yo-you're off at work all day long." Even as she said it aloud, it baffled her. She had learned that family was first and before everything, rightfully so. He might as well be avoiding his son with how he continued to go to work each day.

Gabriel stared at his wife. He knew what this was complete misplaced anger. For their situation with their son, she was angry and just so happened to direct it at him.

"There is nothing I can do." He said softly as he caressed her cheek.

"But I can." She said as she moved out of his grasp. Her next words caused her to feel nervous and anxious. "I can cure him. There is a spell, a difficult and complicated spell, but one no less." She said carefully.

Gabriel shook his head. "You speak of using magic?" His eyes narrowed at the thought. "No, no, out of the question. That makes no sense. Aside from that, even if you were to cure him, there is no known cure for it now. If anyone else in the town were to befall such a fate, they would come to us wanting to know how we cured him and we just couldn't-No." He ended. The more he thought about it, the more ludicrous it sounded.

"You would just let your son die because of a few unanswered questions?" Emilie asked as her eyes narrowed just the same. "Fine, I can take him away from here and there will be no questions."

Her son was her pride and joy. By far the most important person in her life. She brought him into this world, and she refused to let him go down in such a way when she knew she could help him.

"Emilie, think logically." He said as he attempted to touch her.

She backed away as if his touch burned her. "I am! You are not! I am saving our son whether you help me or not."

Not even a second after the words left her mouth, she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek as sound echoed throughout the room. Her head jerked to the side in such swiftness she hadn't seen it coming. Emilie brought a hand to her cheek and flinched at the pain that came from such a gentle touch. For the first time, Gabriel had struck her.

He wrapped his arms around her. "My love, I cannot lose you. You are my life, my world. You are not to leave me, you can't. He is going to die, and I will dispose of him, no more discussion."

Emilie was stuck in place as she let tears fall freely. She cried to herself for him, for her son, and for what she knew was to happen. To think her own husband was willing to let their son die to preserve his name in the community was horrid to her. This whole time she had questioned how her blood had affected Felix when she should've been questioning his.

The late morning hours came as 3am rolled around. Emilie stood at the end of the bed watching Gabriel sleep. As if he hadn't raised his hand to her, he had fallen asleep with ease. She couldn't even begin to fathom what was running through his head. She never wanted to. Emilie quietly walked to the bathroom before closing the door and turning to her mirror. She typed in the same code she had used many times before. As the light lit up, she saw the reflection of a woman she didn't know. Who was this tired mother staring back at her? Had she always looked as unpleasant as she did now? Her internal thoughts matched her appearance.

Without another word, she crossed through. It was the first time she had truly been outside since learning of her son's fate. To be in a realm where the moon was always full, where the cigarette smell never died, where the people continued to prowl the night. Did they not know her son was dying? Why was this night just like any other? She walked into the bar and sat at the seat she always sat in. Away from people, away from the world. Just where she belonged.

She didn't wait long as the seat next to her squeaked and turned. She quickly pulled the hood of her cape over her head and made sure it was tightened securely.

"You called for me?"

"Hyde." She tried to keep her voice steady but failed as the man she trusted most was before her.

In the letter he received only one hour ago, it hadn't said much. Just to meet her in the bar with the same code they used, nothing more, nothing less. "I'm here for you."

"Felix is near death."

"What-what do you mean?" The urgency was warranted.

"He has contracted the black plague."

"Emilie, I am so sorry." Even he knew that meant death was quickly approaching. "Felix must be-"

"I'm going to cure him."

He immediately went silent at her statement. Hyde knew what she meant. There was no current cure for being what he assumed to be the last few stages of the plague, meaning she wanted to use more magic. She sounded determined, but there were so many repercussions to such a thing.

He struggled to find the right words. "Necromancy and alchemy? That's dark magic. Forbidden magic at that." She was talking crazy now. One major rule was not to tamper with nonmagical aspects of life, has she gone mad? "Besides, think about if he'll come back missing a-a leg, or he'll come back with the same disease, or-

"I don't have a choice and I am desperate now."

He pursed his lips. He'd slightly humor her. " _If_ it were possible, what is necessary?" While she was of one of the top clans, hers never dabbled in dark magic. In fact, that was highly against what they stood for.

"The book-"

He stopped her right there. "The book that has been missing for 100 plus years? It's missing as in not here, as in not possible to find."

"It's not missing!" She said before lowering her voice with a sigh. "It's...hidden. Somewhat..." She whispered.

His golden orbs widened as his mouth parted. "What are you saying?" The book was stolen years ago, long before they had even been born. No one, including himself, knew where it was.

"I know where the book is. An...old friend...has it?" At the look he was giving, she waved her hands dismissively. "The point is that I know I can get my hands on it. When I was younger, the person that owned it-" At his quirked-up eyebrow, she frowned. "Stole it….The person that _stole_ it, would read it like some kind of bedtime story to me. One of them was about saving the dead."

"But, Felix is not dead."

"I know," Emilie said as she wished he would stop interjecting. "The thing is, I would have to catch him right at the brink of death as he's crossing over for it to work. One second off and he's gone for good."

Hyde scratched his head as he felt unsettled with the idea. "So supposing you can somehow get the book, what else do you need?"

"Not much, but the last thing...things... I need are vital."

"Oh, God." Nothing was ever easy with Emilie. She always had to be up to some sort of trouble. "What is it?"

"I need as many of the top and second tier as possible."

He wiped a hand over his face. "Emilie!" There was no chance this would work.

"I know, I know! But I'm desperate!" She cried out as she gripped on to him.

The top and second tier. Of the box that typically held the miraculous items, the first layer was the most important. In saying that she needed the most important Kwamis meant this was definitely off limits.

"You can't do this."

"I can." She vowed. Emilie could remember the spell perfectly even after hearing it a few times. "The man that has the book has Plagg and Tikki, I have Duusu, Jin has Trixx, I know where the bee Kwami is held, and ….I could never ask the guardian for his Kwami. Someone that's exiled asking will most likely result in my death, especially if he and the other guardians were to find out about what I'm doing. The more Kwamis, the better, but if I can't get them, I'm sure it'll still work. The Kwamis of destruction and creation are the most important and easiest to get, they're the main part of bringing him back. The more Kwamis I have from the second tier, the more powerful the spell though."

Hyde pitied the woman before him. Desperation had pushed her to the edge.

"How do you plan to separate Trixx and Jin?" Out of everything, he knew separating the comrades would prove as difficult with them being as close as they were.

"I'll have to steal it," Emilie said lowly. She would steal from her best friend if it meant saving her son's life, no questions asked. "I've already called for her. She will meet me in the garden's tomorrow evening. After I've obtained the bee Kwami and have retrieved the book."

"So you've thought this through?" With a curt nod, eyes of determination set upon him. "So why are you telling me? What makes you think I won't tell the guardians? Tell Jin?" It was all too crazy and he could point out thousands of flaws with her plan. She was going on too many If-I-cans and maybes that her plan basically rode on nothing.

"Because I trust you." Hyde was her closest friend for millions of reasons. She knew even if he questioned her, he wouldn't do a single thing to harm her or what she wanted to do. "And I need your help."

"You-"

Slowly, for the first time that night, she dropped her hood. Her purpling cheek greeted him as it swelled. "I must leave Gabriel, he has made it clear that magic is out of the question."

Hyde could feel a rage settling deep in his heart as he looked at her bruised face. A man should never raise his hand to a woman, to his wife.

"What can I do?"

She frowned as one of the toughest things she'd ever ask of him would be said. "Part of the spell requires for Felix's body to heal. For an indefinite amount of time, he must stay in the book. I can only imagine the amount of his lifespan, so possibly 26 years in order to properly heal, though I am unsure. The grimoire will let us know when it is the right time, I cannot determine it now. My plan is to seal him in there and pass it to you for safe keeping. If push comes to shove, you may have to release him from the book no sooner than the time I've said. They will be searching for me." She said referring to her husband and his people as word of witches and magic was bound to rise. "I'm worried for your safety, but no matter what, you must get your hands on that book." Word traveled fast in both realms if it involved magic. If word that a book as powerful as the one she would soon possess was out, people would kill for it. There was a reason she hadn't told a single soul about it. With people hearing of it, it was vital that he relocate. "Do you understand what I'm asking?"

She was asking him to leave the life he had built for himself over the last 28 years in his small town. To drop everything for her and her son. It was a horrible request, and yet she couldn't stop herself from making it.

Gently taking the back of her hand, he lowered his head and placed a kiss upon it. "I would follow you to the grave if you asked me to," Hyde replied loyally. If her son was the world to her, then her son was certainly a part of his world. He wouldn't let her down. His devotion to her was deeper than anything in this unforgiving world. All she had to do was ask and he'd do anything for her.

"I owe you my life." She vowed. "If my plan is to fail, you must get this book, understood?"

"Understood." He would help in any way possible, but he had to ask once more. "You would steal from your sister?"

Jin may be her best friend, but she couldn't hesitate now. "Undoubtedly when it comes to my son. Besides, she will get it back after some point in time."

He could only nod his head. If this was what she wanted, then so be it.

 **xXx**

Emilie hurried throughout the woods to the familiar location. Not even a few seconds after her husband left the next day had she snuck out. She pulled a golden hairpin from her sleeve. By far the easiest part of her plan had been completed. She never thought she would be one to desecrate a grave, but it was what needed to be done. Emilie found it hard to believe that no other magic user had tried looting the dead miraculous user's grave prior to now. She had sent a prayer to the young man that was Pollen's owner and promised to give her back as soon as she was done using it.

With the first of her plan completed, she would need to make haste with the second. She could feel it in her bones, Felix could part from this world any day now with his condition worsening dramatically. He was a trooper for lasting as long as he was. It was vital to get everything today.

As she approached the familiar area, she stopped in the middle. Nothing but trees and moss surrounded her. To any other person, it may seem like a regular forest, but there was so much more that met the eye. She clasped her hands before doing the familiar hand motions. Her hands bent and angled themselves to form different symbols as her hands glowed. Holding her hands out in front of her, she did the final symbol of kish as she waited. Slowly, a cave's hollow extended out before her. It had been years since she had last come here, she was glad to see he hadn't changed locations.

"Azazel?" She called out. "Don't be afraid, it's me! Emilie!" She knew all she had to do was say her name for him to stop using his vanishing spell.

As she crept throughout the deep cave, she admired the foul stench of a man that rarely bathed. It was horrid but highly nostalgic as it reminded her of better times. If memory served correctly, his location wouldn't be far from where she currently stood. Trekking through the damp cave, she smiled as her eyes landed on the old man. As skinny as a twig, most likely from lack of eating, he was hunched over towards the back corner of the cave.

Azazel Lancaster, the last man to use the Kwami of destruction and survive. Emilie knew his story very well, as it had been passed down and she had heard a first account tale from the man himself. All it took was two times using Plagg for the once decent man to stare at her with the widest red eyes. The madness had gotten to him as the forbidden Kwami was used one too many times. Just like her, he was ostracized as people heard of what he'd done. Emilie could've easily argued that the man wouldn't have turned out as crazy if it hadn't been for his own people exiling him. Pushed to the edge, he killed, he stole, and he fled without hesitation. Years were spent searching until everyone presumed he had committed suicide with the most treasured items. Who would've thought Emilie would stumble upon him as a young child?

"Kitten," as his eyes landed on her they couldn't help but soften.

Emilie stood before him as she looked down at the crazed man. Over three hundred years old and yet he looked just as young as she did, certainly worse for wear with his haggard appearance. She ran a hand through his dirty brown hair.

"I need your help, Azazel." She said, cutting to the chase so as to speed up the process. She was running behind schedule and she simply couldn't be late to meet Jin.

Emilie placed the set of fruit she had brought for him next to his skinny legs. "I need the book and Plagg- Tikki too."

Azazel had long since sealed Plagg into the book in order to maintain some sort of sanity. By then it was far too late, but he still kept Plagg close to him. His hands trembled at her words as he clutched the book to his chest.

Immediately, Azazel shook his head. "No." The book was his. He risked his life stealing it. The most powerful Kwamis resided in the grimoire, there was no way he would let them slip through his hands now.

Emilie had a feeling he would say that, she had come to know the stubborn old man well after finding him all those years ago. As he remained sitting, she dropped to her knees before him to show how desperate she was. "My son is dying. I will return the book after my son is healed."

Piercing red eyes turned to face away from her, he didn't want to see the girl beg as he knew his answer would remain the same. "No."

She lifted her head with narrowed eyes. After all, she had done for this man, the world had made him much too stingy. Emilie became cross as she raised her voice. "You owe me!"

He owed her everything. Had it not been for him, had he not needed food that day- had she not been tending to him. "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you!"

She would've been with her friends, she could have traveled the world, she wouldn't be ostracized. Had she not been captured trying to see him, she would not have been forced to do the things she was currently doing.

 _One foot._

All she had to do was move one foot in front of her and do the spell in order to run into the forest cave and avoid being captured. In order to protect the book, Azazel, and her clans' history, she let him be in case she died, but deep down in her heart, she knew it. He was the reason Gabriel and his men had captured her that day. The reason she married. Fell in in love with a monster. And was now suffering worse than ever. She had practically given up her life for his that day. It was an act of unselfishness and now it was time he showed her the same.

"Give it to me!" She hollered as she tried to snatch it from him. Her hands touched the book for a matter of seconds before she was kicked back, her body slammed against the hard of the cave, causing moss to drop to the floor.

"Master!" Duusu cried out as she tended to Emilie. She gasped at the gritted teeth of her owner.

Emilie's body shook in anger as her nails dug into her skin, drawing blood in the process.

"Dusuu, feathers out." She whispered softly as she watched Duusu get sucked into her broach. Her blood ran cold at what she knew she must do.

She stood with her shoulders straight as the man held the book behind him. He would kill her before he ever let her take the book from him. Emilie could finally see the horridness in Azazel that the other magic users could see all those years ago. She could finally see it herself and it saddened her.

As if following her hand, a single feather flew off and waited in place for instruction.

"Let your fear be the end of you." She said before gently pointing her finger forward.

The feather's tip pointed directly at him before flying forward and piercing his neck. Emilie watched as fear coated his gorgeous blood orbs. Azazel's body convulsed and seized in every direction as he foamed at the mouth. Even as Emilie watched tears stream down his face as his body racked with shakes, she couldn't feel sorrow for the bitter man- she refused to. It was a pity that the first time he'd ever seen her use her miraculous would be to end his life. If she didn't do him in, someone else would at some point. At least that's what she told herself.

She felt bad for feeling impatient, but it seemed like he couldn't help but linger on to life. She was on a schedule and she hadn't expected to kill him, it shouldn't have taken this long. It wasn't long before his eyes glazed over with the sheen of death as his body stopped moving. She stooped down before the vile man and propped him up straight before grabbing the dusty book. He made her do it, she asked kindly, and yet he showed her the same nastiness he gave to others.

Even as she walked out of the cave, she couldn't feel even the slightest bit of remorse for what she had done despite it being the first time she'd ever killed someone.

 _I wonder if this is what Felix felt?_ Every time he protected her name when she wasn't there to defend herself. All these months later, she could finally say she was in the wrong for trying to change his opinion. To feel so….emotionless and to simply not care about another person's life when it came to someone she truly cared about, she could finally understand.

With a sigh, she exited the cave as she waved her hand behind her, effectively sealing the cave off from the world forever. The only two people that knew of his whereabouts were contrived of one that was dead and one that no longer needed to visit. With one last glance at the empty vast forest, she turned her back and began walking back to her home. It was just another story of magic users killing magic users, one she had heard thousands of times before.

More importantly than his death was the fear that came for what she must do next. In a matter of time, she would be in the gardens facing Jin. _Stealing from Jin_. This would be the last part of her plan and by far the hardest. Her hands practically dripped with sweat as she neared the house.

Memories of them playing as children, eating together, playing tricks on Hyde, and simply growing up together made her stop in her tracks. How could she willingly harm her sister? She looked down at her hands. Still as pale and soft as they usually were, they might as well have been covered in blood with what she had done. With haste, she hurried to her sanctuary. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel, she just wanted to get it over with.

Her feet dragged as she trudged down the walkway. Could a person want to delay and hurriedly get to one moment in time?

 _It's now or never._ Emilie thought as she pushed past the garden gates.

Trailing towards the back of the garden, she could feel her heart breaking against her rib cage. Not even meeting in her sanctuary served its purpose to ease her. Looking as lovely as ever, Jin stood under the stars admiring the last of the rose bushes in her garden. Her head turned slowly, a forlorn look on her face immediately drew Emilie to a stop. All in one moment, Emilie found herself in Jin's embrace. Jin's arms wrapped tightly around the still girl as she trembled uncontrollably. She pulled back with a knowing smile before taking Emilie's small hand and placing her trinket in it.

Emilie's eyes watered as she looked at the necklace Jin hadn't parted with since the day she received it. "How did yo-"

"Hyde told me." Her voice wavered. "What do you need for me to do to help you?"

Emilie could feel herself breaking as she dropped to her knees. Here she was, ready to steal from one of the few people that had never deserted her. Her closest friend, a sister at that, and Jin was kind enough to offer her what she needed. Even offer her help to the poor girl. Emilie knew she didn't deserve such kindness when showing such ugly colors. Jin cradled her close as she brushed a hand through her hair. She had tried to be so strong during these trying times for her son, but when it all boiled down to the brim, she didn't know what she was doing and knew she was throwing her life away for a potential what if.

"Emilie, now is not the time to break. You have made it this far, tears will not save you. You cannot be weak." Jin said firmly as she wiped Emilie's tears away.

"You are right," Emilie said as she struggled to stop the tears from continuing. It wasn't fair. The person she had become, it just wasn't someone she wanted to be. Images of her dearest child flashed through her mind. From his first steps to his first words, she just couldn't let him die this way. She would have to go with him if he did, there was no other way to continue without him.

"Now, I am going to help you, what do you need?"

Brown eyes clashed with green as her resolve seemed strong. "No, I couldn't. It's too much."

Was it not enough that she was going to wrongfully steal from her best friend? Her kindness knew no boundaries. Hyde had so readily agreed to give up the life that he created for himself. She was a thief taking more than necessary. She didn't want to subject another friend to the exile that she faced. There was no going back after this.

"I wasn't asking. This is pertaining to my godchild's life, your son, and yet you refrain from asking your sister for help?" To be coy in such a time angered Jin incredibly. Emilie had planned to steal from her, that in itself showed the direness of the situation. Now was not the time. "Be frank, what must be done?"

Emilie's eyes were cast to the floor. She hated herself for this. "I have the grimoire, I now have the necessary miraculous items. Now we wait until he is near death. Afterward, Hyde will need to escape, _quickly_. With my husband and soon to be the magic community at our necks for the use of magic and use of the book, the book needs to get far _far_ away. It'll be difficult, but the book and him and I...and you, if you will it, need to disappear for quite some time. Almost no interaction with the world, neither of them."

Jin carefully tilted Emilie's head up. "Hold your head high, you have done nothing wrong. Hyde is a good man, but unorganized. There is no doubt he can protect you, the book, and your son, but there needs to be more of a plan. We will have a meeting place further out east away from this town, and from there we will no longer be here." She said signifying that all traces would be erased. "I will make arrangements accordingly and we will be safe." Traveling to so many places throughout the years had its perks as she knew she could have a place set up for them in less than a day with a few connections and magic.

Emilie hesitated. "I couldn't possibly ask you to help me. You've recently found love and-"

Jin placed her hands on Emilie's shoulders and rolled her eyes with a keen smile. "You didn't ask, I offered." She helped pick Emilie off of the floor. "If that's all, I'll be off." She looked towards the chateau. "From the sounds of it, we don't have long to plan." Jin pulled a hood over her curly locks as she turned her back to her and began heading out of the garden.

"Wait!" Emilie called after her with an outstretched hand. "How did Trixx react?" Her knuckles were white as she clenched the jewelry in her hand.

Without turning back to her, Jin had to ask, "How could I tell her? I simply took off the jewelry and lost the will to see her. Trixx wouldn't have gone down so easily." She said before leaving.

Emilie looked at the glossed over jewelry. She had torn apart two people that were so happy together. The feeling of guilt nipped at her tired body. Though Jin was right.

Now was not the time to hesitate.

 **xXx**

Emilie sat patiently on the chair next to her son's bedside.

Tonight was the night.

 _Tonight her son would die._

She sat next to her wheezing son as she gently brushed down his hair. He had been in the most excruciating pain between no longer being able to eat and throwing up from the slightest of stimulation. His muscles ached, he ached. He hadn't eaten in the last 29 hours and had been unconscious for most of that time. His eyes remained closed, almost as if he had already passed.

"Dearest," she said as she gently caressed the soft of his cheek. He leaned into her touch, causing her to smile. "If I told you I could save you….I'm going to save you."

She shook at his next actions. With much effort and strength, more than she had seen him use over the last week, he shook his head. His next words stirred her to the core.

"I want...to….die."

Emilie had never heard such broken words from her son. She tried to keep her composure as she placed her hand back at her side. Words failed her as she remained silent. Emilie leaned over him to get the grimoire from his nightstand, the one thing that would save him. She had searched throughout the book thousands of times, this was the only spell she could use that would work. It would take her a bit of time to complete considering she had to make the spell unique to their current situation and for the fact that it would be her first time using it. Working with death was such a tricky and finicky thing, she could only pray she did everything perfectly. It felt like numerous minutes passed before she could find the right words to say.

"Never say such a thing." She said as a frown graced her features. "Everyone deserves a second chance at life."

Emilie stood before walking around to the side of the bed that her son lay on. Everything was prepped. She looked towards the locked door. Nothing could ruin her plans, absolutely nothing. While her son had been sleeping during the day, she managed to prep most of everything that needed to be done. Just before her feet were scattered herbs that made the particular layout all the more troublesome. Emilie planned to attempt two spells at once in a combination so as to serve as a safety net in case she just so happened to fail. One spell to save her son and another for his protection if something were to happen. Drops of her blood lay in exact precision so as to create the symbol of the pentagram.

 **The witch's knot. The pentagram. The triple moon.**

It had taken her well over an hour to get everything exactly as it should be with the different herbs, liquids, and blood she needed to use.

She did a mental checklist in her head for the thousandth time. She couldn't afford for even a single detail to be off. Emilie craned her head to look at her dying son with a pitying expression. It was only a matter of minutes now. Despite her wanting him to die sooner, it couldn't have come at a worse time. Not only was her husband in the house, but he had many of his men discussing in the foyer about future plans for the town. It was only a mild worry though considering he never came to visit Felix. She was the only one to tend to him. The only one that cared for him. As he let out a pained groan, she turned back to the symbols on the ground. He would be protected and safe. Emilie carefully brushed locks of blonde hair from her son's forehead. He was dripping with sweat despite the room being so cold. Very carefully, she guided her hand down to the hem of his shirt before slowly lifting it. The same scars he had adorned for so long that she knew nothing about, she hoped they'd be erased. She began to work his arms through his sleeves before pulling it over his head. She pulled the blanket further off of him before working to take off his pants. He squirmed under her touch, nearly bringing a smile to her face.

"I know, I know." She cooed. He never did like this part of the day. He certainly must have thought it was time for him to bathe, though that was the furthest thing from her mind.

After completely stripping him, she cradled him close to her chest. This would be the last time she'd hold on to him for God knows how long. The soft of his back was pressed closely to hers as she tried to keep her mind steady.

"Let's get to work now shall we." She tried to carry him as much as she could, though it resulted in mostly dragging him from his bed with how much heavier he was than her. His pleas for her to stop echoed throughout the room as the pain in his voice sounded. She tried her hardest to place him in the center of the symbols without causing him much pain.

"Shhhh, Felix." His mother tried to soothe him. Even the smallest of touches seemed painful to some degree, so she understood his cries though she needed him quiet before he drew attention to his room.

He struggled to muster the strength to look at what was around him. "What ….is...this?" His breathing became labored as he looked at the random things around him.

"Felix, please trust me." She said as she pressed her ear to the door. Her blood ran cold at the silence that followed. Before, she could hear the men talking ever so slightly with their voices resounding in the wide house. Now, it was deathly silent. Her biggest fear was that her husband had heard Felix's cries and would come with the thought that their son was finally dead. That was the only time he would come to see him if ever this was a time. Once his death had come so he could play the mourning father and finally move past this. To think of her husband and his motives made her want to scream. She tried to keep an eye on her son as she listened, but they refused to continue their conversation or had begun so very quietly.

"Mother." He wheezed out.

Leaving the door, she returned to her son. She could no longer touch him, or hold him as she watched his broken soul lay before her. She tried to turn a blind eye to it as she held a hand out. With him squirming around, they were bound to draw people to their room. Every tap, every thump, every footstep sounded deafening and loud. With a swift movement, she turned her hand as she clenched her fist, effectively locking his body down. Felix commenced to screaming at the top of his lungs as he was unable to move.

"Felix, stop! I'm trying to-"

"Emilie?" A loud knock sounded at the door. "What's going on in there?"

Felix cried out with what was left of his strength. "Father!" Emilie would have gone to cover his mouth had she been able to penetrate the area he lay in. Her heart broke against her chest as she wished for her son's death to come quickly. Between her son trying his best to scream for his father, the sound of them trying to break down the door, and her own thoughts mixing together, there was no time for her to think.

"Emilie!" His strong voice boomed. With the door being locked, he quickly gave his order to the men. "Break down that door!"

Emilie quickly flipped to the page she needed, he would die any second now, why wouldn't he die faster? Green eyes were forced to turn one last pained look to her son. He was covered in sweat as tears streamed down his face, his screams were slowly dying out as he died himself.

"Et ego invocabo te ad nutum meum faciam. Quod haec verba parere sibi. Ut manibus rapiat mors animae domum inferni circumdederunt me facere nolebant. Hec uerba proferre. Ut regunt manus tenaci mortis." The five candles at the tip of the pentagram lit. "Obsecro vos. Ventorumque regat anima ad sui tutelam et salutem neverending, Decrescit Phoebe Diana et Panes et in effectis maris accessus vel recessus, da ei sapientia et gloriosis intellectus et experientia, per hoc cycle ex nativitate, vita et in regeneratione." Her son's body began to glow as the herbs around him began to spin.

A loud crash sounded as the door was broken down, Emilie quickly thrust one hand towards the door, sending the men back with full force. Few men with guns and arrows ready to use screamed by the pressure of being thrown into the wall.

She rushed to finish "In animabus nostris subsidiis dandis ad Kwamis, obsecro te de meo animam pueri. Ut intra corpus regenerati grimoire donec veniat." As men bombarded into the room, Emilie struggled to focus. "Magicae tantum vox honeste educatis devolvat in hac multum RENOVATIO. Ego autem create sunt paginae ad tutelam conatus. "

"Emilie!" Grey eyes looked pained as her dearest husband called to her.

 _I can't stop now._ "In corpore capiamus Kwami interitus -AgH!" The book dropped from her hand as she was shot in the thigh. "Nonne sic, sicut anima ejus de libro intertwines - ut ille in castitate fortitudinem: statera, attunement.-Agh!" She was shot once more with an arrow, throwing her body to the floor. Quickly she used her extended left arm to shove the book into the glowing center. Screams of agony filled the air as her blood coated the floor.. "Et securitas Utinam optima in altera vita ejus est." Her eyes locked with her son's empty eyes as his body was sucked into the book. "I have done it, the rest is in Hyde's hands now." She felt a single arrow pierce through her chest as darkness consumed her. Her feeling of final peace took hold of her body as the sight of the book filling with light blurred. A single tear fell as her eyes became vast and her body grew numb.

Marinette screamed as pain entered her senses. It was a pain she had never known before as her body shook in agony. She had been shot by an arrow straight through her chest, she could feel blood pouring out. It seeped between her fingers as she clutched the area. Marinette gagged as she choked on her own blood. This was how it would end. She'd die in a body that wasn't even her own. As her vision faded, the only thing she could hear were her screams of agony.

"Marinette!" The pain was never-ending. "Marinette!" A familiar voice called out. She forced her eyes open as she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. She was being shaken. "Marinette!"

As her eyes focused on Adrien, she stopped screaming. Marinette jerked her head in every direction. The woods, the water, the familiar and yet unfamiliar area. She felt along her chest. There was no wound nor any sign of injury for that matter, only the soft fabric of her shirt.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked as his eyes roamed over her in concern.

She reached out a careful hand to touch his cheek.

 _It's so warm._ That was all it took for Marinette to lose it. She broke down in a fit as all of the last several months spent in his time washed over her. Never in her life had she experienced such an emotional pain of a mother losing her child. She never wanted to feel those emotions again, she couldn't handle it. As she grasped onto Adrien, the peafowl lay nearly forgotten beside the two.

Yet again, they had found a new Kwami.

And yet again, the bitterest of tastes was left in its wake.

 **xXx**

In my head, I've developed such a story for Emilie with what she's been through and her past, it could easily be its own story. I didn't elaborate much on it, but I really hope you enjoyed learning about her. This was only supposed to be one chapter, but I had to split it because it was a bit too long for my liking. I'm so sorry about the poor writing, slightly ashamed, still going to publish today though~.

Yes, yes. If you know anything about Felix, you know he was kind of like the original Adrien in the PV. I know in season 3 they're going to use Felix as his cousin though. (very interesting and I can't wait)

 **I have a small request. I am begging everyone to be patient with me. As some may know, I recently studied in Japan, but I have temporarily returned to America. I am going back (to Japan) in August for graduate school, but I have this entrance exam that determines if I stay and it is draining for me to work 4-5 jobs, study, and write at this point. Up until the end of August, I just cannot dedicate time to writing/posting as this exam is important to me and I must study many concepts. If I pass, I'll try to upload at least twice a month to end the last arc and as a thank you for your patience. If I fail….just give me time to cry my eyes out please haha.**

 **I thank you for reading, reviewing, and for sticking with me on this journey (: Please stay tuned for the last arc and wish me luck!**

 **OH AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **YOU HAVE READ A LITTLE UNDER 600 PAGES OF MY WRITING! (I DID A PAGE COUNT)**

 **AGAIN THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**


End file.
